Sueños
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Una construcción tiene lugar en el vecindario de los Loud. Al mismo tiempo, Lucy comienza a tener extraños sueños, escuchar voces y tener visiones de pesadilla... visiones que siempre terminan apuntando hacia dicha construcción; poco a poco sabrán las condiciones que la trajeron a Royal Woods. ¿Qué esconde la empresa "Cons4You"?—(Lucycoln)—Créditos a DonChibi por la imagen—.
1. Cons4You

**«Tiene pesadillas. Tiene miedos. Ve cosas u oye cosas, o se limita a sentir cosas. Supongo que aquí todo el mundo está acostumbrado a los ruidos surgidos del nerviosismo»**

—John Katzenbach. (La historia del Loco)

* * *

 **Sueños**

 **Primera Parte  
Las Pesadillas de una Niña**

* * *

 **1**

 **Cons4You**

1

Esa noche Lucy subió hasta el tejado de la casa, ya que sentir el viento en su cabello le agradaba, y la luz de la luna le brindaba inspiración para sus poemas.

Era otoño, los árboles se quedaban sin hojas gracias a la brisa fresca, el cielo estaba nublado, anunciando que el invierno llegaría pronto. Le gustaba el frío. La nieve que caía por la ciudad le daba tranquilidad y le fascinaba caminar en ella, como si caminara entre nubes, frías nubes que eran el hogar de los difuntos. Aunque el otoño no era su estación preferida, también tenía cosas buenas que le agradaban. Algo bueno del otoño era Halloween, algo bueno del Halloween eran las golosinas, y algo bueno de las golosinas era compartirlas con Lincoln.

Solían compartir muchas cosas en familia, sin embargo, después del Halloween ellos guardaban celosamente buena parte de sus dulces, luego subían ahí mismo para devorarlos a solas. Platicando, viéndose a los ojos, sintiendo el agradable tacto de su mano con la del otro. Encariñarse tanto con Lincoln volvió su relación algo complicada, difícil de explicar algunas veces —aunque no tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie— solo tenía celos de Lynn cuando lo sacaba a jugar o ayudarle en sus prácticas, o cuando eran Lana y Lola quienes lo buscaban para conversar sobre cierta inquietud propias de las hermanas menores, o simplemente jugar un poco rudo. Celos y nada más.

—Hola, Lucy —saludó Lincoln.

El chico subió al tejado trepando desde la chimenea, al igual que ella; no les fue muy difícil, pues Lana había hecho unos escalones para poder salir al tejado, como una salida de emergencia. Dado que la chimenea muy pocas veces su usaba para su propósito, estaba limpia casi todo el año hasta llegar el frío. Lucy cerró su cuaderno y esperó que Lincoln se pusiera cómodo sentándose junto a ella; una vez que ambos quedaron viendo el horizonte, ella hizo lo propio y lo tomó de la mano. El fugaz pensamiento de que Lincoln no considerara ese gesto tan agradable como lo consideraba ella pasó por la mente de Lucy, aunque rápidamente pensó en otra cosa. Una más agradable.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln —saludó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Son las tres de la madrugada.

—Suspiro.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo… otra vez. Lincoln sonrió con aquella expresión.

—No es intencional, aunque estamos a buena hora —dijo Lucy sentándose sobre sus rodillas—, si esperamos un poco más, la hora de los difuntos llegará ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Puede que veamos algo interesante, tal vez una niña fantasmal a la que le parezcas guapo.

—Estaría muy halagado, pero Lucy, ella sería un fantasma, yo estoy vivo. Jamás funcionaría.

Lucy sonrió con aquel chiste, Lincoln también, por el simple hecho de verla sonreír. Durante los años pasados se volvieron muy unidos, todos lo notaron extraño, como los crecientes —aunque muy bien disimulados— celos que Lynn tenía. Sin embargo, todo se volvió normal conforme pasaban los meses, ahora ya nadie veía extraño que anduvieran por ahí contándose secretos, pasando el tiempo juntos y riendo muchas veces. Lucy tenía muy bien guardado lo mucho que le gustaba aquella complicidad, al igual que Lincoln no mirara raro los temas que le fascinaban.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría por la chica fantasma? —a modo juguetón, Lincoln se arregló el cabello y limpió su camisa—. Espero estar a sus expectativas ¿Cómo me veo?

—Tan elegante como un vampiro antes de salir a cazar —contestó con la misma sonrisa—. Solo hay que esperar quince minutos más.

Las tres con quince llegaron y nada ocurrió, como ambos esperaban.

Lucy vio su mano sujetando la de Lincoln, luego lo vio a él, estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Aquella sensación empezó poco después de que cumplió los nueve años; para Lynn se volvió una molestia compartir habitación. Para las demás, fue despertarse en la madrugada por todo el escándalo, para sus padres fue un cambio demasiado radical visitar a un psicólogo por primera vez. Lincoln fue el único que la escuchó. En su corta vida, Lucy apenas había tenido amigos. Entre ellos, un chico que calificaba como nerd, llamado Martin. Tenía una terrible condición visual, pero, aun así, compartían varios de sus gustos.

Llegó el verano, Martin la invitó a pasar juntos todo el día, paseando por el arroyo algo lejos de ahí. Lucy se negó porque no quería ir, aunque eso no evitó que él se fuera solo. Al día siguiente acudió a su casa, solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que murió ahogado; Martin se había caído por la ladera y se desmayó, el agua hizo el resto. Lucy se culpó por eso. Las pesadillas donde escuchaba sus gritos, el sonido del agua corriendo, y la sensación de vértigo, se volvieron muy frecuentes. Las peores eran donde podía rescatarlo. Porque despertaba de súbito en su cama, sudando y respirando agitada, sabiendo que él seguía muerto.

Nadie quiso escucharla, solo Lincoln. Ni siquiera el psicólogo alivió su culpa. Lincoln la consoló, y las noches que la pesadilla volvía, caminaba hasta el fondo del pasillo y tocaba la puerta. Él la dejaba pasar, y dormían abrazados el resto de la noche.

—Mañana abren una tienda de vudú en el centro ¿Me acompañarías después de clases?

—Seguro, si después de eso vamos a la tienda de cómics. Te puedo comprar uno, si quieres.

—Dudo que haya algo de mi gusto.

—Eso es porque no me lo has preguntado, Lucy —dijo levantando sus manos juntas—. Debemos hacer algo con este insomnio. Si sigues así parecerás un zombi.

—Genial.

—Olvídalo ¿Quieres venir a dormir? Tampoco es bueno que te desveles tanto. No puedo despertarte todos los días.

Bajaron juntos por la chimenea, la casa estaba en penumbras, silenciosa. Lucy notó de forma muy vaga una sombra detrás de la cortina mientras avanzaban por la sala, pero Lincoln la jalaba para subir pronto las escaleras antes de que alguien despertara, la pared era casi de papel. No le dio importancia, creyendo que se trataba de Cliff volviendo a casa luego de una aventura nocturna, se limitó a seguir a Lincoln. Él la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a su habitación, dejándola con una sonrisa mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama. Muy contrario a lo que pensó, durmió tranquila hasta la mañana. Un buen descanso.

2

Todo el día fue bastante aburrido, incluso para ser viernes, lo cual era una verdadera fortuna pues el día fue tan aburrido que ni siquiera la maestra Mars encargó demasiada tarea, y mientras todos platicaban, usaban sus celulares o se entretenían en cualquier otra cosa, Lucy se entretuvo escribiendo el nuevo poema que presentaría en su club de poesía al que tanto le gustaba asistir. Tener una audiencia que disfrutara oírla se trataba de algo muy grato. Al sonar la campana, ella procuró no demorarse mucho tiempo juntando sus cosas y salió para encontrarse con Lincoln, quien estaba de espaldas platicando con Clyde, como casi siempre.

—Hola, chicos —saludó haciéndolos brincar del susto, como era habitual.

—Hola, Lucy —respondieron al mismo tiempo una vez pasado el susto.

— ¿Listo para irnos, Linc?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el susodicho con ansias— ¿Quieres venir, Clyde?

—En realidad no puedo, le prometí a papá llegar temprano hoy. Lo ayudaré a acomodar todo para la llegada de mi tía Marlene.

Clyde los acompañó hasta salida, desde ahí se separaron en la puerta. Aunque trataron de ignorarlo, los murmullos —en voz demasiado alta— de que Lincoln saliera con una chica de nuevo ingreso traía a todos demasiado sorprendidos. Sí, a tales alturas del semestre. En ese lapso disminuyeron bastante, ahora pasaban un largo rato sin escuchar alguno; se limitaron a seguir en sus asuntos. Sus hermanas menores estarían en casa de sus vecinas, las mayores llegarían a casa enteradas de sus ubicaciones, así que fueron sin preocupaciones en todo su paseo.

Una vez en el centro, casi se sorprenden de que hubiera tanta gente. Fue más sorpresivo encontrarse con muchos albañiles vestidos con sus cascos y chalecos brillantes en varios puntos de la zona. No prestaron mucha atención, solo avanzaron hasta la tienda que quería conocer Lucy; algo muy placentero de ella, por supuesto, fue el aroma del incienso que estaba por todos lados. Detrás del mostrador había una mujer. Lincoln se sorprendió de que ella no estaba vestida como la típica bruja, sino la forma apropiada de una mujer común que todavía conservaba parte de su juventud. No más de cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello negro.

—Bienvenidos, niños —saludó en cuanto pasaron la entrada—. Siéntanse libres de explorar.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos.

— ¿Buscaban algo en especial?

—En realidad solo queremos ver —contestó Lucy, un poco más familiarizada.

La mujer hizo un ademán, invitándolos a pasar y ver, con el mayor entusiasmo que Lucy no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo.

Salvo por la televisión en una esquina, ese lugar podía confundirse con un templo; uno lleno de aparadores con libros de intereses muy diversos, aunque desordenado, de lejos se veía que todavía tenía bastante mercancía por poner a la vista. Lincoln exploraba los títulos de los libros disponibles por el momento con cierto desdén: "Demonología Básica" " _Hechizos, pócimas y brujería_ " "Mandrágoras y Herbolaria", eran solo algunos de los títulos que estaban a la venta.

Por su parte, Lucy se entretuvo mirando los artículos puestos sobre otro estante: aretes con piedras brillantes, collares que parecían de oro puro, y anillos adornados con piedras hermosas y relucientes, uno de ellos se distinguía por tener una calavera con un par de rubíes en los ojos. Colgada más arriba, _una pata de mono_ * también hizo aparición, con sus dedos secos a punto de encorvarse.

—Espero que la busques como adorno —dijo la dependienta detrás de Lucy—. Ese objeto puede ser muy peligroso.

— ¿Por qué lo tiene a la venta?

—Porque nunca falta quién la necesite. Yo estoy siempre para servirles.

La mujer sonrió, guiñándole un ojo de manera juguetona, y una voz con un timbre meramente formal pero serio. Instantes después, Lincoln llegó sosteniendo una especie de cráneo en miniatura, todavía parecía tener piel alrededor.

—Oye, mira esto ¿No es genial?

—Eso es una verdadera cabeza humana, Lincoln.

Lincoln sacudió la mano, horrorizado, luego se percató de la mirada de que le echaba esa mujer, así que la recogió rápido del suelo y le sacudió un poco de polvo. Todo eso con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios. Después de observar otro buen rato, Lucy decidió llevarse el libro "Demonología avanzada" y un broche para el cabello con forma de calavera; la mujer la miró de arriba abajo antes de entregarle sus cosas.

—No pareces una chica común ¿Estás acostumbrada a leer este tipo de cosas?

—Sí, me gusta mucho —respondió tranquila.

—Que disfrutes tu lectura, pequeña.

Le entregó el cambio con una sonrisa más amable, Lincoln le tomó la mano a Lucy y avanzaron a la puerta. Él todavía regresó la vista y la vio guiñándoles el ojo, con una sonrisa más endeble que hace unos segundos.

—¿Cómo te enteras de estos lugares, Lucy? —le preguntó una vez que salieron.

—Vi un anuncio en el periódico de ayer.

—Dime la verdad ¿Esa cosa de verdad era una cabeza humana?

— ¿No sería genial que lo fuera?

Fantástico, había caído en una de las escasas bromas de Lucy.

—Si tú lo dices…

La siguiente parada fue en la tienda de cómics. A Lucy no le gustaba mucho ese lugar porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba llena de niños o "niños creciditos" que se la pasaban haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa; por fortuna no eran muchos, pero una sola ocasión bastaba para darle esa mala impresión. Se sentó en una banca y decidió echarle una mirada a su nuevo libro; escuchaba de demonios que andaban por ahí, pero ella se interesaba más en el tipo de legiones y su labor sobre la tierra. Escuchó bastante ruido por fuera de la tienda y cuando volteó a la ventana vio que pasaba un camión de carga con un logo que decía "Cons4You". Ahí recordó que, viendo lo de la nueva tienda, había un obituario que decía: "Cons4You" inicia su labor esta semana.

En realidad no le interesaba, siguió leyendo el título de las secciones en su libro y esperó que Lincoln llegara con sus nuevos cómics. La fila no era muy larga, ella seguía en su banca a pocos metros de la puerta y sintió un cambio en el ambiente, volviéndose demasiado frío. Pensó que sería el aire acondicionado, y poco tiempo tuvo para pensarlo, pues Lincoln llegó con tres nuevos materiales de lectura y se fueron de la tienda.

3

En su camino a casa los alcanzaron varios camiones de la misma empresa, pasaban de manera tan rápida y ruidosa que les costaba demasiado poder escuchar sus voces; varias personas de su vecindario decidieron salir y dar un vistazo. Cuando llegaron a casa, vieron a Lori en el jardín, junto a Lynn y Luan. Lincoln no esperó ni siquiera un segundo y jaló a Lucy con él, casi haciendo que tirara sus cosas, para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Lincoln, cálmate! ¡Estaré toda la semana! —le dijo muy alegre, tratando de contener la risa.

— ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso —dijo Lucy también.

— ¡Mírense! Me voy unos meses y todos dan un estirón —les revolvió un poco el cabello y luego dijo con voz más seria—. Sean un poco más alegres con Leni, no la ha pasado muy bien.

Más camiones pasaron por ahí, haciendo un ruido demasiado insoportable; las más pequeñas salieron con una cara de total desagrado, tapándose los oídos.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? No puedo trabajar en mi proyecto de ciencias —dijo Lisa mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

—Eso ya es demasiado ruido para un par de camiones —reclamó Lola—. Esos idiotas no saben lo importante que es tomar un descanso.

— ¿Te preocupa un descanso? ¡Mis pobres mascotas se asustaron con todo ese ruido! —se le unió Lana, y la pequeña Lily no pudo quedarse atrás.

— ¡Ya lárguense! —gritó.

Y como si el aparentemente último camión las quisiera irritar más, sonó el claxon al pasar al interpretar la seña obscena que Lily le estaba haciendo. Las dejó a todas con un gruñido en la boca por la molestia. Seguido de ello, Luna también apareció, mirando hacia el final de la calle y finalmente a sus hermanas.

— ¡Hey, Lori! ¡No sabía que andabas por aquí, hermana! —saludó efusiva.

— ¡Luna! —fue Lori quien corrió para recibirla con un abrazo—. Espero que no estén haciendo mucho escándalo esta semana que andaremos por aquí.

— ¿Cómo que "andaremos"? ¿Leni también viene?

—Así es, solo parece que alguien compró el terreno abandonado de más adelante.

Todas se fijaron mejor en el lugar a donde iba la maquinaria. Justo al final de la calle, unas cinco cuadras más allá, en el fragmento de las casas que llevaban abandonadas demasiado tiempo. Fue una corta caminata la que echaron para ver mejor todo lo que estaba pasando, además no eran los únicos, muchos vecinos también fueron a observar. Ese fraccionamiento llevaba abandonado demasiado tiempo, y durante todos esos años fue víctima de vandalismo y allanamiento, en los cuales ni siquiera los invasores duraban tanto, ni siquiera hasta que la policía llegara a echarlos fuera. Uno de los tantos trabajadores que cercaban la cuadra con cinta amarilla, puso un letrero en una fracción de los jardines abandonados.

 _Cons4You abre su nueva obra de reconstrucción_

" _Rainbow River" abrirá las puertas a sus residentes en 2 meses_

 _¡Disculpe las molestias!_

—Ojalá no sean tantas las dichosas molestias —expresó Lisa con cierta pizca de mal humor.

De regreso a casa, Lucy se detuvo para recoger uno de los juguetes de Lily que estorbaba en la pasada, el tiempo suficiente para ver pasar un lujoso coche; según creyó, era un Ferrari color Negro-mate. La ausencia de brillo en color a ella le parecía muy elegante. Solo alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia y alguien más como conductor. Se detuvo a pensar que tal vez las dichosas construcciones tendrían lugar en horario nocturno. Esa idea le desagradaba demasiado, porque con todo el escándalo que harían, le costaría trabajo hacer su tarea o escribir un poco. Entró deseando que fuera todo lo contrario.

—Dulce hogar —escuchó decir a Lori.

—Lamento que te hayan fastidiado tus primeros minutos de visita —le dijo.

Después del susto por su repentina aparición, Lori sonrió, porque le gustaban esas pequeñas sorpresas que solo podía encontrar en casa.

—Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí con ustedes ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

—Normal, aburrida, tal cual una cosa tan efímera que roba años a una vida ya de por sí muy corta, suspiro —respondió como si nada— ¿Qué pasa con Leni?

—Oh, eso —dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sofá—. El baboso de Brad la engañó con otra antes de venir para acá, eso la dejó literalmente destrozada. Ahora mismo está en el centro comercial, tiene la idea que una tarde de compras en sus tiendas favoritas la anime un poco.

—Se llevará una amarga decepción cuando vea que las cerraron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Hace un mes!

El portazo y el grito de Leni las hizo voltear. La simpática rubia tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio tembloroso, se echó dramáticamente sobre la alfombra frente a ellas, llorando a mares.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Todo lo que me gusta me cambia por otra cosa!

—Esto es demasiado triste —dijo Lucy.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Lori.

Ambas se sonrieron mientras dejaban que su hermana se tranquilizara llorando en la alfombra. Una vez que se acercaron a consolarla, pidieron dos pizzas familiares para comer, y entre las conversaciones de la comida supieron por qué ellas dos volvían una semana de visita. Tal parecía que un accidente en el laboratorio fue suficiente motivo para una semana libre, pues varias aulas habían quedado devastadas por un incendio. Luna contó que tampoco iba mal, pues su carrera como guitarrista despegaba bien, porque dentro de poco tiempo serían los teloneros de una banda famosa que venía a Royal Woods, y según decía, era una muy buena oportunidad para que alguien los considerara. Ya era justo luego de un par de presentaciones pagadas. Con muy buenas pagas, cabe resaltar.

4

Su abuelo estaba enfermo, demasiado grave. Y sus padres llamaron para decir que llegarían el sábado por la mañana, porque se quedarían al pendiente en el hospital. Así que, volviendo a las viejas costumbres, Lori asumió su antiguo cargo y administró las habitaciones. Ella y Leni se quedarían en su vieja habitación, ahora propiedad de Luan y Luna; Lincoln se quedó en el cuarto de las gemelas y su habitación pasaría a ser de Lily. Todos se juntaron en la habitación de las mayores para platicar un rato, las risas no faltaron. Pero entre más minutos pasaban, el cansancio iba envolviendo a Lucy.

Estaba sentada junto a Lincoln, así que buscó acomodar la cabeza en su hombro y reposar un rato, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Luan, que sonrió al verlos tan juntos como era habitual. Fue una escena enternecedora que puso a Lucy más incómoda de lo que imaginaba, así que se salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, interrumpiendo la historia de Lily y dejándolas a todas sorprendidas. Aquello no era nada habitual de ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Leni.

— ¿Debo preocuparme de esto, Lincoln? —le cuestionó Lori.

—No, no —respondió—. Yo estoy para eso.

Al salir no la vio por el corredor, y todo estaba apagado. Tampoco había luz en el baño. Decidió bajar, pensando que no sería muy difícil, solo debía encontrar el lugar más oscuro en la casa. No estaba en los ductos de ventilación —ya no cabía en ellos— ni en la sala (demasiada iluminación) pero sí en el comedor, estaba sentada en la oscuridad. Tenía las manos sobre la mesa, cabizbaja. Él estiró la mano hacia el interruptor.

—No la enciendas, es mejor así.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó sentándose frente a ella en otra silla.

La escasa luz del alumbrado exterior le permitió distinguir en él una preocupada sonrisa. No pudo contestar, así que negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? Te comportas muy extraño —ella levantó la cabeza con desdén—. Bueno, más de lo usual.

—No es intencional, solo quería un momento sin tanto ruido.

— ¿Segura?

Asintió con cortesía y seguridad. De todos modos, Lincoln, haciendo gala de su gran confianza, acercó la mano y acarició su cabello, moviendo hacia atrás su flequillo. Su cabello era muy suave, casi siempre olía a uva, y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el tacto de su hermano. Descubrió su frente y por unos segundos se vieron a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando Lincoln se apartó una distancia que ni siquiera sintió recorrer hacia el rostro de su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Todavía quieres que te alcance en el tejado? —susurró tímido.

—No, creo que esta noche no estoy de humor para recitar ¿Te parece mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Se sonrieron y, todavía no muy seguro, Lincoln se marchó, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

5

Tal como algunas noches —muy pocas, en verdad— le mintió a Lincoln. En cierto modo fue honesta, no tenía humor de escribir ni de recitarle nada. Subió al tejado en pijama para ver las estrellas un rato antes de dormir. En alguna parte de su recién despierta adolescencia, una pequeña chispa se encendió en su interior. Una chispa que se avivó cuando Ronnie Anne y Lincoln terminaron su relación unos meses atrás.

Esa noche en particular su mente no quería dejarla dormir, porque el pensamiento de creerse mala persona volvió. El día que sucedió su ruptura, Lincoln se encerró en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, y todas sus hermanas desistieron en el intento de hacerlo sentir mejor. Exceptuándola a ella. Lucy vio una buena oportunidad de brindarle a Lincoln un poco del consuelo que él le dio unos años atrás. Mientras parloteaba acerca del "buen compañero de vida" que Ronnie dejaba ir, Lincoln la escuchó sin bajarle la mirada. Sus intentos no fueron ni la mitad de buenos que los de todas sus hermanas, aun así, Lincoln la abrazó a ella.

A sus trece años, casi catorce, Lucy no comprendía qué quería decir.

Malestar para su oscuro interior. No debía sentirse bien, Lincoln era su hermano. Pensar así era malagradecido y egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien viéndolo lejos de Ronnie. Se abrazó para reconfortarse y se mordió un labio hasta sentir un ligero sabor a sangre. Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, el viento trajo el sonido de unas risillas que le erizaron la piel. Buscó la fuente del sonido y descubrió a un niño que jugaba abajo frente a su casa, vio su reloj y supo que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Estuvo por llamarle la atención, pero supuso que una palabra demasiado alta le pondría fin a su noche tranquila. La llenarían de preguntas, empezando por la típica "¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas?". Significaba dar una mala excusa, y aquello significaba todavía más preguntas. Calculando cómo Lana bajaba de un salto hacia el árbol, ella hizo lo mismo. Al bajar, el niño la vio y luego echó a correr. Lucy trataba de seguirle el paso, pero sus pantuflas le estorbaban demasiado.

Casi lo vio como un caso perdido hasta que lo vio dirigiéndose hacia la zona de construcción; eso la hizo temer y aumentó la velocidad para poder alcanzarlo. El chiquillo llegó mucho antes, atravesó la zona acordonada, internándose en la oscuridad de aquella construcción. Lucy llegó un par de minutos después, pero no podía ver nada más allá de los primeros metros de la calle.

Regresó a su casa, frustrada. Ahora tenía unas cuantas dudas, como le hecho de no saber quién era ese niño ni lo que estaba haciendo en la calle a tan altas horas de la noche. Más importante que todo, al menos de momento, era cómo se las ingeniaría para subir de nuevo hasta su habitación sin despertar a nadie. Aunque no fue necesario que se rompiera la cabeza en tal asunto, pues Lincoln ya la esperaba en la puerta con una mirada taciturna y enfadada. Por mucha confianza que se tuvieran, él seguía siendo su hermano mayor.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo…

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es salir a estas horas? ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

—Lo siento —dijo agachando la cabeza, apenada.

—Agradece que no haya sido Luna quien se dio cuenta de que no estabas.

Lincoln cerró la puerta y subieron juntos a las habitaciones. Todas seguían dormidas. Antes de separarse, Lucy lo obligó a voltear y le susurró.

—Había un niño afuera —él continuó mirándola con escepticismo—. Lo seguí porque no me pareció normal.

— ¿Un niño? Y de todo lo que pudiste hacer ¿Preferiste correr que despertar a alguno de nosotros? No fuiste nada prudente.

—Era un niño, podría necesitar ayuda.

—No era tu problema, Lucy.

—Pero…

—Se acabó, buenas noches —respondió tajante.

Al darse vuelta, Lincoln se limpió el sudor de la frente por toda la tensión que tuvo por unos cuantos minutos. Todo por el vacío aterrador que sintió cuando no la vio ni en su habitación ni en el tejado. Ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad. Decidió regañarla por seguir a un chiquillo en medio de la noche, cuando él mismo iba a salir a buscarla en lugar de avisarle a Luna. Se sintió mal por regañarla, no era muy habitual, y si hubiera sucedido durante el día, le hubiera gritado peor. Ya en su cama, se quiso levantar para disculparse, aunque al final no se atrevió a hacerlo, solamente se forzó a tratar de dormir. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando tocaron a su puerta. Era Lucy otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó irritado.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Lynn está roncando más que otras noches.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella se acomodó en el rincón y Lincoln a un lado; más que el desvelo, la situación por sí misma no lo dejaría dormir. Todo estaba pasando justo como no quería que sucediera. No fue necesario echar leña al fuego. La chispa se avivaba por sí misma.

* * *

 _Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería:_ Nombre de un álbum de la banda «Mago de Oz»

 _Pata de mono:_ Referencia al cuento corto escrito por W.W. Jacobs.

 **¡Muy buenas! Antes de que continúes, querido lector, debo decirte que no esperes encontrarte con incesto y pensamientos impuros tan propios de muchos fanfics por aquí apenas empezando la historia. Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma para entregarte una historia aceptable, interesante, con personajes y situaciones armados de formas óptimas para tu disfrute. En todo caso, mi advertencia es que no esperes sexo explícito en los primeros capítulos, ni incesto (aunque venga augurando desde la premisa) pues el error que muchos cometen por estos lares, es tratar un tema tan complejo como el incesto como si se tratara de una relación aceptable, lo cual está muy lejos de ser. Admito que todos tenemos nuestro estilo, tanto de lectura como de escritura, por ende, si no eres fanático de las historias largas, sean del contenido que sean, quizás no debas seguir leyendo. Si por el contrario decides tomar el riesgo ¡Bienvenido seas! En todo caso, muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo, espero que los demás te gusten y, por supuesto, me gustaría contar con tu review. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	2. Jonathan

**Un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Hay que recordar la naturaleza de la historia, así que en ciertos momentos habrá trasfondo un poco desconcertante. No los molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **2  
Jonathan**

1

La demolición se llevó toda la mañana, hasta pasado el mediodía.

Todos se tomaron un momento para ver el espectáculo. Las casas fueron derrumbadas, las casetas de vigilancia se cayeron alzándose después una gran nube de polvo. A Lana le gustó mucho, Lola se mantuvo alejada para no ensuciar su ropa. Lisa se encontraba muy ocupada haciendo cálculos y fórmulas en su pizarra, la cual estaba llena de borrones y garabatos que no terminaban de gustarle, había polvo de tiza y bastantes números que ninguno de sus hermanos entendería.

—Entonces, si revierto la polaridad del flujo de neutrones…* ¡Sí! La solución sería la óptima y…

Su epifanía se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un martillo eléctrico. Al asomarse por la ventana descubrió a un gordinflón excavando en la calle, echando basura por todos lados. Apretó los dientes, irritada porque ya era la tercera ocasión que sucedía eso en menos de una hora. No le gustaba ser interrumpida en su trabajo.

— ¡Oye, mastodonte sudoroso de cerebro subdesarrollado! ¡Guarda silencio! —gritó por la ventana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí, niña? —preguntó mientras detenía su labor.

— ¡Claro que te hablo a ti! ¿Acaso tienes exceso de cerumen en tu canal auditivo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que si tienes tapadas las orejas con cerilla! —replicó de una manera que pudiera entender.

—No, estas son un par de orejeras. Mejor ve a estudiar, ni siquiera puedes distinguir entre una cosa y la otra —le dijo mientras negaba indignado.

Y sin más volvió a su trabajo. Lisa se estiró los cabellos con furia volviendo adentro. Estaba demasiado ocupada frotándose la boca, como solía hacer cada vez que estaba estresada, que no notó cuando Luan llegó a su puerta cargando al Señor Cocos en sus manos.

—¡Te maldigo, sistema de construcción estadounidense! —rezongaba por lo bajo.

— Oye, Lisa ¿Quieres que el Señor Cocos y yo te animemos con nuestra nueva rutina? ¡Tenemos nuevos chistes para la fiesta infantil de este domingo!

—Ahora no, Luan —pocos segundos después, su expresión se tornó en verdadero interés—. Aunque tal vez podrías hacerme un favor.

— ¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?

—Allá afuera hay un pobre empleado sometido a su cansado trabajo ¿Por qué no le muestras a él tu rutina? Sería más útil si te da una opinión sincera, y harías que su día fuera algo menos espantoso.

— ¡Genial! Supongo que estaría bien, ¡Gracias, Lis!

—No es nada, no es nada. Anda, ve a hacer felices a los demás.

La escuchó abrir la puerta y se preparó para lo siguiente. Para ocasiones como esa siempre tenía una pequeña reserva para disfrutar del espectáculo. Sonrió malévola mientras destapaba su bolsa de papas fritas. Varios minutos después, el tipo ya estaba desesperado por lo que sucedió. Hasta detuvo su trabajo, para ser educado. Gran error.

—Niña, por favor, tengo que trabajar y solo me estás interrumpiendo —decía el obrero, tratando de guardar compostura.

—Aquí tengo algo más para usted ¿Cuál es el animal más viejo del mundo?

—¡Oh! Esa la sé —respondió con euforia, sabiendo que se libraría de Luan—. La cebra, porque está en blanco y negro.

— ¡Claro que no! —replicó—. Es el pingüino.

— ¿El pingüino?

— ¡Sí! Porque están en blanco y negro.

Las risas de Luan parecían demasiado burlescas a la altura de los escasos diez minutos que llevaba ahí con él, contando chistes malos (Lisa le diría después que arreglara ese detalle). Por fortuna, ya casi era hora de almorzar y su trabajo estaba casi hecho. Las jornadas de trabajo para los obreros no se extendían más allá en un sábado.

—Bueno, niña, me gustaría quedarme y seguir escuchando tus chistes, pero ya es hora de irme.

— ¡Muy bien, señor! Que tenga un buen día, y recuerde, estaré aquí toda la semana.

Satisfecha por lo que acaba de hacer, Lisa regresó a su trabajo. Salió por unos segundos para alzarle su pulgar en aprobación a Luan y en seguida vieron que Luna también salía corriendo por la puerta, no muy apurada, quizás con sus amigos. La pequeña sacó una caja nueva de tiza y regresó a su pizarra, tratando de recordar en qué se había quedado.

—Muy bien… muy bien… ¡Ajá! Revertía la polaridad del flujo de neutrones.

2

Salieron temprano en la mañana, aunque se tomaron su tiempo en levantarse. Su mente no procesaba del todo bien el hecho de perseguir a un niño hasta la zona de construcción más adelante, pero su cuerpo sí le pasaba factura, y la obligó a quedarse en cama con Lincoln hasta poco después de la hora del almuerzo. Lana fue quien los despertó. Al menos, la brisa fresca, casi invernal, resultaba muy cómoda para dar un paseo junto a su querido hermano mayor.

Aunque no estuvo con él mucho rato, en especial porque Clyde se había unido a ellos, entonces, una vez que llegaron al parque, se separó en afán estar a solas y pensar un rato mientras caminaba. El sonido de las hojas agitadas por la ventisca también le gustaba, se trataba de otra cosa buena del otoño, una que le hacía perderse en el asunto de ese chiquillo; no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Lincoln, _que no era su problema_. No obstante, sentía responsabilidad por dejarlo marcharse como si nada pasara. Cuando llegó al pequeño estanque vio muchas migajas de pan regadas en el césped. Tuvo intenciones de levantar unas pocas para alimentar a los patos, pero se detuvo al recordar a los desagradables peces que salían a comer antes que ellos.

—Miren, chicas, la niña vampiro ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿No temes que el sol te haga estallar en llamas?

Esa voz tan insoportable era de Mary Thompson, una chiquilla rica que desde el primer día de clases en la secundaria dejó muy en claro no tenerle una pizca de respeto a Lucy. Por lo visto, esa cláusula del contrato aplicaba para fines de semana fuera de la escuela; para empeorar todo, iba acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, o como Lucy las llamaba, sus clones. Como todas las anteriores ocasiones, ella no respondió. Y, al igual que las anteriores ocasiones, Mary no desistió.

— ¿No me escuchas? ¿Tienes un murciélago en las orejas? —preguntó grosera.

—No me molestes.

—Ay, ternurita, ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a acusar con tu noviecito?

Esa cantaleta también la tenía harta.

Lynn se había marchado a la preparatoria, y con todas sus hermanas menores cursando la escuela primaria, todos la veían con Lincoln muchas veces durante el día. Bastó para un rumor corriendo de boca en boca rezando ser novia de un chico de último grado y así poner a toda la escuela de cabeza. Los mayores sabían el apellido de ambos, pero una historia muy distinta ocurría con los púberes de nuevo ingreso. No en vano había crecido con tantas hermanas, así que se defendió.

—Te dije que no molestes —respondió con agresividad—. No estamos en la escuela.

Las tres chiquillas vestían con atuendos ridículamente brillantes y reveladores para su edad. La morena avanzó con gesto intimidante, pasándose los dedos por una de las rastas en su cabello. Lucy no retrocedió, ni siquiera porque ella era un poco más alta. Las tres la veían con burla.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa? —preguntó Mary y agregó después— ¿Nos lanzarás una maldición? ¿Acaso nos convertirás en ranas?

—Una rana es menos asquerosa que tú, Mary —replicó Lucy, enojándose a cada segundo—. Significa que puedo defenderme sin tenerle miedo a un castigo.

—Nosotras somos tres, tú estás sola, no tienes oportunidad —le dijo una chiquilla de cabello negro, parada a la derecha de Mary.

—Vaya, eres tan cobarde que necesitas ayuda. No podrías hacerme ni un rasguño. Solo me demuestras lo patética que eres.

Cada palabra fue escupida de su boca con tal cólera que no sabía si temblaba de emoción o por el miedo de que ellas respondieran al desafío. En cualquier caso, trató de no mostrar que estaba exaltada, o la confundirían con el gesto auténtico del miedo.

—Mejor cuídate, Loud —amenazó Mary—. Ahora vámonos, no quiero meterme en problemas por golpear a una retrasada en la vía pública.

Lucy ni siquiera se dignó en verlas marcharse, solo regresó la vista al estanque y se dio cuenta de que el parque se estaba llenando cada vez más de gente; quizás fue por el disgusto de encontrarse con aquella mocosa antipática, pero ya no sentía tanto frío como al entrar en el parque, al menos ya todo estaba calmado y no tendría que verle la cara hasta el lunes durante las primeras clases.

Luego de unos minutos viendo pasar decenas de rostros, por fin sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio al mismo chiquillo andrajoso de la noche anterior. Llevaba un barquito de juguete y estaba en la otra orilla del estanque. Ella trataba de ver por todos lados, esperando descubrir una ruta rápida hasta él que no le permitiera perderlo de vista, luego se detuvo a pensar «¿Con qué motivo?» una vez más la voz de Lincoln acudió a su cabeza diciendo _"No es tu problema"._ Estuvo dispuesta a seguir con su caminata hasta que notó su amistoso saludo. Tuvo que voltear dos veces para cerciorarse de que hablaba con ella, lo cual le sacó una risilla al niño. Rodeó el pequeño estanque para llegar hasta él.

—Hola, niña —saludó.

— ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Él extendió su barquito en forma amistosa, recordándole a un chiquillo secuestrado por un payaso en aquella película de terror; Lucy lo tomó con desconfianza, una emoción no muy propia de ella. Lo puso en el agua y el viento lo llevó mientras el niño lo veía marcharse.

— ¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Lucy.

—Esperamos que llegue al otro lado, ¿No es divertido?

—Sí, muy tranquilo.

Además de estar desarrapado, el niño también tenía raspones en las mejillas y los codos. Se mordió el labio, saboreando una extraña sensación de melancolía. El niño le daba lástima y no supo la razón, pues no se veía como alguien triste o abandonado, más bien como un niño vagabundo. El desconcierto pasó rápido a segundo plano cuando percibió el aroma nauseabundo de las aguas negras, y si no, algo muy parecido. Algo podrido.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche en la calle?

—Jugaba —contestó sin más.

—No deberías jugar en una zona de construcción —el niño le prestó más atención, aunque sin particular interés—. Tengo una güija, no querrás que me comunique por ahí contigo, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué es una "güija"?

Ella no respondió, el niño se dedicaba a ver que su barquito se iba navegando hasta la orilla, siendo detenido por algunos patos que lo picoteaban en el camino. Sus risas la seguían poniendo nerviosa, aun así, Lucy meditaba todo el asunto, porque sentía curiosidad de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Dejó sus elucubraciones para más tarde una vez que vio a Lincoln y Clyde en el otro lado, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que nunca notó que el chiquillo ya se había marchado hasta que lo vio pasar a una muy corta distancia de su hermano. Fue detrás de él, mas no pudo alcanzarlo, se perdió entre la gente del parque.

—Ya me habías asustado, Lucy ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Estaba aquí con ese niño —respondió señalando detrás de ellos.

— ¿Cuál niño? —preguntó Clyde.

—Estaba hace un segundo, lo juro, tenía la ropa desgastada —dijo, ansiando que voltearan.

Lincoln miró por todos lados, tratando de ver al supuesto niño andrajoso, pero como era de esperar, ninguno de los tres pudo verlo de nuevo. El barquito del niño llegó flotando hasta ellos en la orilla; Lucy se acercó para sacarlo, luego se lo entregó a Lincoln, quien lo vio minuciosamente hasta dar con el nombre: "S.S. Jonathan". También tenía un muñeco de plastilina en la cubierta. Compartieron una fugaz mirada de intriga y trataron de pedir explicaciones a la gente, pero nadie había visto ningún chiquillo correteando por ahí. Quisieron esperarlo un rato, pero Lori les llamó y les indicó volver a casa.

3

Luego de que se llevaran los escombros en grandes camiones de carga, las excavaciones de zanjas empezaron en los terrenos despejados. Desde la perspectiva de Lana, desde ahí se iniciaba el levantamiento de una zona urbana, pues las columnas eran las que darían soporte a las casas. Luego de atender a todas sus mascotas, quiso distraerse un poco en cualquier otra cosa, hasta que los sonidos provenientes de la construcción llamaron demasiado su atención y se escabulló durante el cambio de turno para ver más de cerca todo el proceso. Después de todo, no iba demás aprender algo sobre construcciones. Exploró varias de las bodegas que estaban por ahí, quedando maravillada ante la cantidad de herramientas y materiales requeridos para toda esa labor.

— ¡Cuántas cosas! ¡Esto es asombroso! —exclamó, con la pistola de clavos en las manos.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —escuchó una voz ronca desde afuera.

—Oh, diablos.

El vigilante alcanzó a verla, pero Lana fue más rápida y se escabulló por ahí para perderlo de vista. No le costó mucho trabajo, así que siguió caminando hasta las zanjas que recién se abrieron; ya tenían varillas adentro, para los soportes, quizás. Lana no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. También pudo ver algunos agujeros en el suelo, solo pudo pensar que serían los ductos del alcantarillado.

—Esto sí que es interesante —se dijo frotándose la barbilla—. Me pregunto si de verdad harán más casas. Se vería mejor con edificios departamentales.

En ese momento se encendieron las lámparas de la construcción, dando inicio al turno nocturno y a los mosquitos que se darían un festín con los obreros. Las máquinas empezaron a funcionar y los albañiles a llegar, así que no vio motivo para quedarse más tiempo. Se dijo que volvería al día siguiente, más temprano, pues si regresaba por las mismas horas, sus hermanas se pondrían como locas.

—¡Hey, niña!

—Vaya, es "Rápido y achacoso".

Lana caminó sin mucha prisa, después de todo era un simple vejete, nunca la atraparía. De hecho, le pareció de muy mal gusto el hecho de que un anciano tuviera el trabajo de vigilancia. Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta un descargo de arena. Quedó llena de polvo y con una toz que le duró casi un minuto después de que éste descargara a escasos metros de donde estaba parada. Su madre le encargaba ser muy limpia, en especial desde aquella vez donde terminó llena de brea de asfalto. No vio baños ni llaves de agua por ahí cerca, la única que había la lanzaba a presión. Cerca de la entrada vio que un camper tenía la puerta abierta, dentro había un garrafón con agua. Se sacudió al entrar, buscando un trapo para quitarse el polvo restante y humedecerlo después para darse una segunda mano de limpieza. Al terminar, arrojó el trapo por encima de su cabeza, logrando tirar un ventilador y regando cientos de papeles por toda la "oficina".

Uno de todos esos papeles le cayó en la cabeza. Lo extendió frente a ella y pudo ver, con cierta confusión, los planos de varias construcciones más. Por un segundo le parecieron un montón de líneas inconexas y sin sentido, hasta que pudo ver un patrón en todas ellas. No obstante, tuvo que revisarlos dos veces, pues no entendía mucho de todos aquellos garabatos.

—Este trabajo sí que debe ser difícil —expresó al momento de silbar con admiración por ese trabajo tan limpio.

—Por fin.

El viejo guardia logró alcanzarla. Le estaba jalando la oreja, conduciéndola hasta la entrada de la construcción. A lo lejos se podía ver una camioneta acercándose. Lana pataleaba y tironeaba de sus mangas, pero el viejo todavía era forzudo, sus dedos huesudos le dieron asco al tocarlos. La camioneta se detuvo y bajó a alguien, que volteó a todo el escándalo de la niña, corrió en su ayuda.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suelta a mi hermana, viejo!

Luna le libró de aquel agarre, la pequeña se apartó, sobándose la oreja.

—No quiso escucharme cuando le dije que se fuera.

— ¡Ya me iba! —gritó Lana.

— ¡Además no tienes ningún derecho de tocarla! —replicó Luna.

—Mantenla alejada de aquí o…

— ¿O qué, viejo? Si te veo poniéndole una mano encima a cualquiera de mis hermanos, te la arrancaré ¿Me escuchas?

—Momento, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De adentro salió un hombre vestido de traje, el cual estaba cubierto por un chaleco naranja, y además usaba casco. Luna pudo notar un leve acento hispano.

— ¿Este vejestorio trabaja para ti?

—Por supuesto, ¿Hay algún problema?

—Le estaba jalando la oreja a mi hermanita.

— ¡Le advertí que no entrara!

Se armó un griterío. Varios vecinos se asomaron a la ventana para no perderse la novedad.

—Muy bien, muy bien —habló el hombre de traje, calmándolos a todos—. Me imagino que la jalaste de la oreja porque entró sin permiso, ¿Verdad, Carl?

Carl no respondió, solo asintió.

—Perfecto —juntó sus manos e hizo una reverencia a Lana y Luna—. Sé que estuvo mal que tratara así a la señorita…

—Lana —respondió la pequeña, cruzada de brazos.

—Lana, qué bonito nombre —halagó para después presentarse con ellas dos—. Yo soy Charles, pero puedes decirme Charlie.

—Ve al grano, amigo —le apresuró Luna.

—Claro, claro, sí —decía acomodándose el cuello de la camisa—. Estuvo mal que la jalara de la oreja, pero me imagino que Lana no tenía ningún permiso de estar aquí ¿Correcto?

Luna miró inquisitiva a Lana, que solo atinó a reírse con cierta vergüenza.

—Esto no tiene que pasar a algo mayor, promete que no volverás a entrar, ¿Sí, Lana? —pidió.

—Pero…

—Solo promételo, para largarnos de aquí —le apresuró su hermana.

—De acuerdo, pero exijo una disculpa.

Charlie se quedó mirando con un gesto medio serio, esperando a que el viejo se disculpara. Luego de unos segundos y tragarse algo de orgullo, él lo hizo. Eso no bastó para Lana, quien en cambio le sacó la lengua y le dio un puntapié en la rodilla, dejando a los otros dos riéndose.

—Bueno, ya saben que cualquier cosa… —decía Charlie.

—Sí, claro —convino Luna de mala gana—. Buenas noches.

Luna se llevó a Lana casi arrastrando de vuelta a casa; volteó un par de segundos y los vio discutiendo con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras regresaban de vuelta a la construcción. Luna sabía que hacerla prometer algo —en realidad a cualquiera de sus hermanas— sería todo un reto. Más bien, se convertía en un desafío.

—Ya sé que no harás caso, Lana, solo te pido que tengas cuidado en lo que haces. Y por favor, en serio, por favor mantente alejada de las máquinas. No quiero que la siguiente casa que se deba reparar sea la nuestra ¿Entendido?

—Muy bien, pero no le digas a mamá y papá ¿Sí, Luna?

—Tranquila, hermanita, pero de todos modos ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Quería aprender el oficio —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Tenía que ser.

Luna le dio un zape que le desacomodó la gorra. Ambas caminaron entre risas hasta la casa.

4

En esos momentos, Lucy miraba por la ventana, esperando que tal vez ese niño se apareciera por ahí más temprano a reclamar su juguete. En tanto, Lincoln inspeccionaba el cachivache con bastante atención, no porque fuera interesante, sino por el hecho de que expedía un aroma repulsivo que le provocaba náuseas. Ya sus mascotas se habían ido a otro lado para no soportar la peste, y agradecía que ninguna de sus hermanas haya bajado en ese lapso.

— ¿Estás segura de que es el mismo chico, Lucy?

—Bastante segura, ¿Qué tanto le ves a ese barco, Linc?

—No mucho, pensé que el agua se le había filtrado o algo así ¡Carajo! ¡Apesta!

Lucy se quedó esperando en la sala a que Lincoln regresara con la caja de herramientas de su padre. Solo bastó una rápida mirada para saber que no había nada útil dentro de ella fuera de algunas barras energéticas —vaya a saber la razón—; segundos después, llegaron Lana y Luna, que se vieron asaltadas por el asqueroso hedor que invadía la sala.

—Ese olor es repugnante —dijo Luna, sin prestar más atención y subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué apesta tan horrible? —preguntó Lana, con una gran sonrisa curiosa.

La pequeña Lana se reunió con sus hermanos, levantó el barco y supo que el olor venía desde dentro, aunque no se veía nada a la vista. Fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos cuando ella subió por su propia caja de herramientas. Con el desarmador quitó varios tornillos, extendió un pequeño pedazo de lona plástica color amarillo y se dispuso a separar ambas mitades. Se puso unos guantes, rompió una de las hendiduras gracias a sus pinzas y las separó de tajo. Sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos de que supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo y por la destreza con que manejaba las herramientas, aunque el aroma se acrecentaba, volviéndose más asqueroso.

Lana dio cuatro tirones en medio del barco, aunque era menos fuerte que Lincoln, ya no podía quitárselo a ella y terminar el trabajo. A esas alturas, la curiosidad de Lana ya era demasiada, no importaba cuánto apestara esa cosa, quería saber el motivo del repulsivo aroma. Al quinto tirón, los tres retrocedieron espantados. Cayeron tres dedos cortados y un ojo medio podrido, junto a un montón de gusanos asquerosos y negros.

Lucy, intranquila, no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera el meñique. Tenía un pedazo de papel marrón, manchado, clavado con un alfiler oxidado.

5

Era la madrugada del domingo.

Leni entró en pánico luego de ver esas cosas tiradas por el suelo. Había bajado por un poco de jugo a la cocina, pero el inmundo hedor y las vocecillas espantadas de sus hermanos le hicieron ir a la sala y encontrarse con esa visión repugnante. Terminó por llamar a la policía. Les hicieron las preguntas de rigor, uno que otro vecino se asomaba a hurtadillas por la ventana, pensando que alguno de los señores Loud por fin había entrado en colapso por tantos gritos. Les tomaron declaración solo a ellos tres, y luego de poner los dedos, el ojo y el barco dentro de una bolsa plástica, se marcharon. Desde la patrulla, uno de los agentes les dijo que se comunicaran si veían a ese niño o percibían un comportamiento inusual por los alrededores. Lucy les dijo que la primera vez que lo vio, ese niño corrió hacia la zona de construcción que estaba más adelante. La dejaron un poco más tranquila cuando mandaron a tres policías a hacer un chequeo de ronda.

Todo fue demasiado cansado, ahora Lucy se encontraba dándose una ducha con agua tibia. El agua salía sin mucha presión, envolviéndola en el cansancio previo al sueño profundo. Se lavó el cabello con bastante champú. El aroma de uvas era el paraíso luego de oler las partes putrefactas de un cadáver. Le dio la razón a Lincoln luego de que todo terminó; de no haber buscado al niño, tal cosa tan espeluznante jamás hubiera pasado.

Lincoln —como siempre— se mostró comprensivo. La abrazó con mucho cariño y le dijo que todo estaba bien; era increíble que con una sola mirada él supiera que necesitaba un poco de consuelo. No sabía con exactitud si podría dormir después de todo lo sucedido, pero sí sabía que Lincoln tendría sus puertas abiertas por si lo necesitaba. Aunque, a veces, también se quería librar de ese pensamiento, pues llegaría el día en que Lincoln no estuviera y tendría que lidiar ella sola con sus problemas. Se consolaba diciéndose que, cuando llegara ese momento, sabría qué hacer.

Se envolvió en su toalla y salió del baño, en ese instante, Lincoln subía las escaleras con un vaso de agua en las manos. El muchacho agradeció que estaba oscuro, o de otro modo, ella hubiera podido ver que sus pecosas mejillas se sonrojaban viéndola así. La toalla era corta, denotaba sus delgadas aunque definidas piernas, tomando una forma femenina casi seductora que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con esa toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ella apagó la luz del baño y caminó hasta su habitación, volteando una última vez con él.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln.

—Descansa, Lucy.

Lincoln permaneció ahí de pie luego de que ella se metiera a su habitación. La mano le temblaba y casi se le caía el vaso; haciendo mucho silencio caminó hasta el baño y abrió la puerta. El aroma de uvas captó su atención y no pudo evitar entrar sin encender la luz hasta asegurarse de haber cerrado bien la puerta. El vapor todavía empañaba el espejo y "el aroma de Lucy" estaba por todo el lugar. Agradeció por segunda vez esa noche que ninguna otra de sus hermanas gustara de ese champú dulce y agradable, se había vuelto una más de las características de Lucy. Tragó en seco, irritándose la garganta por lo raro que sentía lo que estaba haciendo. Bebió toda el agua de solo tres tragos y salió de ahí, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Estaba recargado en la puerta de la nevera, le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en todo lo que surcó su mente durante los veinte segundos que vio a Lucy parada frente a él. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que Clyde le dijo que se notaba diferente, "no muy saludable"; y ahora casi podía darse una idea de lo que él sentía por Lori cada vez que la veía. Al pensar en Lucy, la mano le empezó a temblar de nuevo, e imaginársela con esa toalla… o sin ella, lo alteraba un poco más. Fueron años de ver a sus hermanas mayores salir del baño, pero con Lucy era todo muy distinto. Se decía que era por lo unidos que se volvieron, y pensar en ella de ese modo le incomodaba demasiado.

«¿De qué modo, idiota?» se dijo «Oh, amigo, tú sabes bien cómo»

Un golpe en el vidrio de la cocina le sacó del trance y volteó para ver que un segundo golpe agrietaba el cristal. Se asomó por la ventana, cuidándose de que un tercer golpe le diera a él si lo rompían. Parado en el jardín trasero estaba un niño pequeño, andrajoso, invitándolo a acercarse con una mano. Lincoln vio sus posibilidades. Era muy probable que el niño se fuera mientras él llamaba a sus hermanas, llamaba a la policía, o se desvanecería cuando él saliera por la puerta. Se decidió a salir por la misma ventana, aunque le costara un poco más de trabajo, pero no quiso perderlo de vista ni un solo segundo. El césped húmedo le provocó escalofríos, mas no lo detuvo, caminó hasta ese niño y lo asió por el hombro una vez que estaba frente a él. Se sentía tan flojo como un títere de mano.

— ¿Quién eres, niño? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pretendes asustando a mi hermana?

— ¿Mi juguete? —le preguntó el niño, cabizbajo.

—Oh, el nene quiere su juguete —se burló—. Está con la policía, ¿Qué te parece si la llamamos para que te lo entreguen?

El niño empezó a reírse todavía sin levantar la cara. Lincoln se quedó estupefacto, sintiendo el escalofrío acrecentándose cuando sintió la helada piel del niño. Por fin levantó rostro y el espanto consumió a Lincoln en el segundo que chocaron sus _miradas_. No tenía ojos. En su lugar había dos profundos hoyos negros, un par de oscuros vórtices que casi sentía absorberlo a las tinieblas. Retrocedió por el jardín, tropezándose, trató de arrastrarse con las manos fuera de su alcance. El niño lo seguía con su macabra sonrisa por delante. Sus pasos sonaban acuosos caminando por el jardín.

—No puedes escucharme —dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No puedes.

Con cada paso que daba, la parte del césped que pisaba se volvía blanco, brilloso. Lincoln por fin reaccionó y corrió hacia dentro, casi al borde de los gritos. Chocó con Lucy al momento de entrar; rodaron por el suelo y Lincoln ni siquiera reparó en levantar a Lucy. Se veía alterado, ella no pudo pasar por alto lo pálido que se había puesto. Ni lo perturbado que se veía. Quiso avisar a la policía, pero cuando se asomó de nuevo al jardín, el niño ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué te sucede, hermano? —le preguntó Lucy.

—Había un niño en el jardín ¡Estaba ahí hace un segundo!

Se asomaron juntos por las ventanas de la puerta trasera. Todo estaba en calma, iluminado solo por las farolas al otro lado de la calle. Se sentaron en el comedor un rato, Lucy esperaba que él se tranquilizara. Verlo así le recordaba mucho a ella misma hace unos pocos años atrás. Perturbado, asustado, intranquilo. Lucy lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda. Lincoln se tranquilizaba en sus brazos, el aroma de su champú ayudaba mucho, y el tacto de sus dedos era sin duda reconfortante.

—Mencionó un juguete, ¿Crees que haya sido el mismo niño que tú viste, Lucy?

—Tal vez… no lo sé.

Necesitaba verla a los ojos. Lincoln se retiró de su abrazo y le peinó una vez más el cabello. Antes de verla a los ojos, él dudó solo un par de segundos, las manos le seguían temblando. Lucy le sonrió, solo un poco, y por un ínfimo instante, tuvo el impulso de acercarse un poco más. Ahí estaban sus ojos. Negros, tranquilizadores, hermosos. Lucy era tan distinta cada chica que él había conocido…

—¿Ya estás mejor, Lincoln?

—Sí, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

Ella asintió, porque de esa manera Lincoln dejaba implícito que ese niño volvería. Y entonces actuarían, si la situación lo ameritaba. Todavía no comprendía del todo el motivo de que Lincoln se viera tan asustado. Una vez que ambos llegaron al segundo piso, él se sorprendió de que Lucy lo siguiera hasta su habitación; era más que claro que ella quería dormir con él.

—¿Lynn está roncando mucho?

—No.

Lincoln la dejó entrar. Al igual que muchas otras noches.

* * *

 _Revertir la polaridad del flujo de neutrones:_ Frase utilizada por el Doctor, de la serie británica "Doctor Who"; se trata de un simple juego de palabras sin sentido.

 **Bueno, las cosas empiezan a tomar forma ¿Muy extraño? Quizás, la verdad es que las historias fantasmales y todo el horros que puede surgir a través de las mismas siempre ha sido objeto de mi admiración. En tanto a la situación con Lincoln y Lucy, bueno, solo puedo decir que las cosas aparentemente normales tienen su razón de ser; más allá de los motivos descabellados en el sinfín de historias que abundan por aquí, mis explicaciones son más simples, no me rompo la cabeza en ellas ¿Un error? Quién sabe, házmelo saber con tu bonito review. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	3. Un Viejo Amigo

**¡Molto bene!**

 **Me alegro de verte, querido lector. He traído un nuevo capítulo para leer durante esta tarde/mañana/noche, dependiendo de cuándo estés leyendo este… ¿encabezado? De capítulo. En fin, espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. ¡Sin más… Allons-y!**

* * *

 **3  
Un Viejo Amigo**

1

La mañana del domingo todos se habían levantado tarde.

Después de desayunar cada uno se dedicó a sus cosas mientras la televisión estaba encendida solamente para hacer ruido, quedando el sonido igualmente ahogado en las discusiones de Lisa y Lily por quién se servía cereal antes o de quién era turno de sacar la leche del refrigerador.

Lincoln y Lucy, cuando escucharon el desorden propio de un fin de semana, solo se pusieron la sábana hasta taparse la cabeza, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos otro buen par de horas. Como si fueran una pareja, Lucy se quedó muy cómoda con la mano de Lincoln en su estómago, solo atinó a tomarlo con cariño hasta dormirse, y aunque Lincoln ya no durmió no quiso despertarla. Se le notaba tan tranquila, casi angelical, linda. Dos horas más tarde, al mediodía, bajaron para almorzar con todos los demás, quienes ya veían televisión. Como para que no olvidaran la noche tan ajetreada hablando con policías, lo que estaban viendo era un programa sobre detectives.

—Más tarde hablarán sobre lo que pasó anoche ¿Lo saben? —les dijo Lori apenas despegando la vista de su celular.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto?

Lincoln recordó los hombres que no iban uniformados y tomaban fotografías, seguramente eran reporteros o algo parecido.

—Sí, aunque desde anoche he querido preguntarles ¿Por qué trajeron un juguete lleno con esas cosas? —preguntó un poco asqueada.

Lucy miró a Lincoln en espera de un poco de ayuda, pero Lana intervino antes que él.

—No seas boba, Lori ¿Ellos como sabrían lo que tenía adentro?

—Además, cuando lo trajimos, el olor era bastante soportable ¿Cierto, Lucy?

—Qué asco, Lincoln —le dijo Lynn haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Lucy apenas pudo distinguirlo, pero las miradas de Luan y Leni le provocaron un poco de remordimiento, el cual evolucionó a temor. Eran unas miradas idénticas a las de esos días tan oscuros que todavía le costaba trabajo olvidar. Leni en especial era quien le inspiraba más remordimiento, por haber visto los restos putrefactos y verse obligada a llamar a la policía.

—Tomé ese juguete porque es de un niño que pasa por aquí algunas veces, durante la madrugada —decía Lucy para excusarse—. No pensé que… bueno…

Luan la interrumpió con apuro, casi acusándola.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso no duermes? —su preocupación se notaba a leguas.

—Solo fue una vez —defendió Linc—. Lucy tenía un poco de insomnio, no es nada grave.

De todos ellos, la menos confiada de lo que decían era Luna, que los miraba con un gesto inquisitivo de curiosidad mientras afinaba su guitarra. Lincoln abrazó a Lucy por la espalda, como para remarcar su apoyo, y no hizo más que hacer desconfiar todavía más a Luna.

— ¿Estás seguro, hermano?

—Totalmente.

—Bueno, las razones ya no importan, ya todo pasó —les disuadió Lori—. Ahora ¿Qué les parece si salimos para distraernos un rato? Siento que el hedor no se va de la casa —sugirió Lori, sonando las llaves de la camioneta.

— ¡Yo voy! —se apresuró a contestar Lily, luego se le unieron todos sus hermanos.

Mientras todos se preparaban para irse —Luna no se veía tan entusiasmada por viajar en la camioneta— Lynn se metió furtivamente a la cocina y arrancó una nota adhesiva del bloc en el refrigerador, la metió a su boca hasta hacer una pequeña y maciza pelota que le arrojó a Lincoln directamente a la cabeza para llamar su atención. Lo abordó en cuanto entró a la cocina.

—No soy ninguna tonta, Lincoln, ahora dime ¿Está teniendo pesadillas otra vez? Y no quiero que vengas con esas tonterías de que son mis ronquidos, dejé de roncar hace un año.

—Ya te dije que no, vio a ese niño apenas el sábado en la madrugada.

— ¿Un niño en mitad de la noche, Lincoln? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Es extraño, hasta para Lucy, ¿Tú le crees?

—Por supuesto que le creo —replicó irritado— ¿Qué piensas tú? No pensarás que Lucy trajo un juguete con restos humanos solamente porque quiso ¿Verdad? Hasta ella tiene límites, Lynn

Remarcó muy bien aquella respuesta, recordando el asunto de "La Princesa Pony", tratando de hacerle entender a su hermana mayor que llegaría muy lejos con tal de proteger a Lucy; Lynn, por su parte, se ofendió con aquella respuesta y le dio un golpe en el brazo más fuerte que de costumbre.

—Claro que no, tonto, me preocupo por ella —dijo con su voz volviéndose una extraña mezcla de melancolía culpable y un poco de enojo—. No quisiera que regresen sus terrores nocturnos, la pasó muy mal aquella vez.

Lincoln regresó vagamente a esos días tan oscuros en la casa Loud.

Ver tan derrotada a una pequeña de tan solo nueve años le rompería el corazón a cualquiera. Sin embargo, los padecimientos de Lucy llegaban a niveles casi insospechados, increíbles. Terrores nocturnos. Parálisis del sueño. Incluso un psicólogo. Realmente no vio al niño del parque, el que Lucy sí pudo ver. Aunque el espectro… o lo que fuera que sea, realmente lo ponía más intranquilo al pensar que se trataba de la misma persona. Lucy se resentiría de no tener apoyo. Un poco más.

—Bueno, si mi nerd favorito dice que mi hermanita la poeta está bien, entonces lo creo. Andando, vamos, que estoy aburrida.

Después de compartir una sonrisa, ambos subieron corriendo por las escaleras directo a sus habitaciones para tomar un poco de su dinero. Al bajar junto a todas sus hermanas, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que Lucy, además de no mostrar entusiasmo —lo cual hubiera sido muy normal— se había quedado sentada, mirando la televisión, aunque la misma estaba apagada. Se acercó y la abrazó por los hombros, ella no cambió su expresión apática.

— ¿No vienes, Lucy?

—No, Lincoln, quiero estar un rato a solas —contestó agachando la cabeza—. No me siento muy bien, ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me siento algo casada, no tengo humor de estar por ahí caminando y recorriendo tiendas. Creo que me está dando gripe, tomaré unas pastillas y me recostaré aquí ¿Vale?

Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, hasta que Lori sonó el claxon y lo hizo apresurarse. Lucy le confirmó que estaba bien, asintiendo suavemente. Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrándose se apresuró a limpiarse una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, y agradeció para sus adentros que Lincoln no hubiera levantado su flequillo para verla directamente, o se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado tan deprimente. Se quedó sola, meditabunda en el sofá.

Antes de despertar tuvo de nuevo una pesadilla. La primera en largos meses, según recordaba. En todo ese tiempo durmió con Lincoln a base de mentiras; uno más de sus rasgos, desafortunadamente. Se había convertido en una mentirosa.

—Suspiro —dijo levantándose para ir arriba.

Al destapar el botiquín no tuvo ni siquiera las ganas de servirse agua en un vaso. Solamente pegó la boca al grifo y bebió presurosa tras ponerse unas aspirinas en la lengua. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía la pesadilla. Caminó a su habitación y sacó una foto de su cajonera, la única foto que tenía con su único amigo por aquel entonces. Ella estaba con su mismo gesto apático de siempre, él con una gran sonrisa que le desacomodaba las gafas al ensancharse con sus regordetas mejillas.

2

La mañana de verano cuando todo iba bien, Lucy se encerró en los ductos de ventilación para escribir. Todos estaban en su rutina por esas horas, planeado salir a un restaurante por la tarde. Pocas horas antes, el mejor y único amigo de Lucy por aquel entonces, llegó a su casa.

Martin era un chiquillo tan risueño, asertivo y vivaz, que todos veían gracioso el hecho de que fueran tan buenos amigos. La razón era más que sencilla, pues compartían un gusto en común: la poesía.

Lucy disfrutaba leyendo y escribiendo pesares, tragedias y melancolía; por su parte, Martin solo disfrutaba leyéndola. En una de esas ocasiones en las que escribía sentada debajo de un árbol en la escuela, el chico nuevo se acercó para presentarse. Se acercó precisamente cuando ella leía en voz alta lo que había escrito, quedando tan maravillado que pidió por escuchar más. Lucy estaba muy halagada de que alguien le dijera eso de manera tan sincera y lo demás fueron puras cortesías, luego la familia Loud recibió a otro invitado en casa.

—Lucy, te busca Martin —le avisó Lynn golpeando la entrada del ducto con su pelota de tenis.

—Ya voy —respondió cerrando su cuaderno.

Aunque le agradaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Martin, la realidad era que veía su escritura decaer un poco por no dedicarle tanto tiempo como antes. Ese día, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de salir, quiso quedarse a escribir todo el día. Al bajar vio que Martin le sonría amistoso, llevaba un short marrón y un chaleco verde.

—Hola, Lucy ¿Quieres venir al arroyo conmigo? Es un día perfecto para nadar ¿Qué te parece?

—En realidad hoy no tengo humor para salir, creo que no iré.

—Vamos, te hará muy bien un poco de sol, anda —insistió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin querer verse muy descortés, pero el pequeño miope insistía en tener una explicación mejor.

—Realmente no quiero ir, Martin ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?

—Bueno… es que mañana mi abuelo vendrá y quiero pasar con él todo el día, por eso vine hoy, para jugar un rato contigo —dijo un poco apenado— ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

—No, Martin… pero ¿Te parece si mañana estamos los dos con tu abuelo?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te parece aburrido?

—En realidad no, me gusta escuchar las historias de los viejos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Lucy.

Martin salió alegre por la puerta, se montó en su bicicleta y se perdió calle abajo. Al día siguiente ella fue a visitarlo, como había prometido; no obstante, se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de autos que estaban estacionados frente a la casa, incluso desde el otro lado de la acera. La madre de Martin salió luego de que ella llamara tres veces a la puerta, tenía los ojos llorosos y llevaba un pañuelo en las manos.

—¿Lucy? Gracias a Dios, estaba por llamarte.

—Me da gusto verla, señora ¿Está Martin? —preguntó, tan monótona como siempre—. Suspiro, ayer quedamos estar aquí todo el día para escuchar las historias de su abuelo.

La señora apenas podía contener las lágrimas, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. El estómago de Lucy se encogía un poco a cada segundo que pasaba. Odiando más a cada segundo sentir tales emociones mortales que la separaban de sus amores en la literatura y fantasías vampíricas. Su marido salió después de dos largos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, la abrazó por la espalda e hizo pasar a Lucy. conforme avanzaban al salón, Lucy podía escuchar diversas voces, susurros y llantos muy tristes que le eran muy poco alentadores-

—Lucy… pasó algo terrible—dijo el señor, casi en un murmullo.

La señora no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto verdadero. El señor prosiguió.

—Ayer, Martin no llegó a casa y llamamos a la policía… nos dijeron que encontraron sus cosas a las orillas del arroyo.

— ¿Pero él está bien? —preguntó alarmándose— ¿Lo encontraron?

Su padre le dijo las palabras que seguirían a Lucy por un muy buen tiempo, durante las noches oscuras y solitarias, cuando las voces esperaban para acusarla en silencio.

—Él murió, Lucy —le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo—. Se resbaló y cayó al agua.

Una vez más, Lucy sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Una pequeña lágrima se asomó por su ojo y tragó saliva pesadamente. Estaba tan atrapada en su mente, tratando de asimilar esa noticia, que hasta ese momento vio que toda la familia de Martin estaba reunida en el salón de la casa, llorando, viendo el álbum de fotos y platicando del último recuerdo que tenían con su pequeño amigo. Poco a poco perdía el aliento y pensó que, si ella hubiera ido…

—Pero él s-s-sabía nadar… él m-m-me lo dijo.

—Suponen que se desmayó con el golpe… no se pudo hacer nada.

—El funeral es mañana… si quieres venir —repuso la madre, tranquilizándose por fin.

Y claro que asistió.

Escuchó el sermón del párroco, diciendo algo de ángeles que rodean la vida de todos, y que Dios sabía por qué llamó a Martin en sus recién cumplidos diez años. Las palabras de ese hombre sonaban demasiado vacías. Lucy pensó que decía eso en cada funeral que oficiaba, pretendiendo que trataba la muerte de su único amigo como lo más importante. Después de todo, por eso le estaban pagando. En ese funeral, la culpa le golpeaba más duro en su psique. Llegó el momento de dar el último adiós. Su familia no la dejó sola, aunque sus padres insistieron en que no lo viera acostado en su ataúd. Pero ella quiso hacerlo… sentía la necesidad… y puso una pequeña flor en su pecho, junto a las de sus familiares.

Viendo su cuerpo frío, pálido y casi soñoliento, Lucy sintió ganas de llorar. Tantas ganas de llorar como nunca las había sentido. Era su culpa que estuviera muerto. Y las dudas… las dudas asaltaban su mente… _¿Por qué Dios decidió llamar a su único amigo? ¿Acaso no podía llevarse a otro? ¿Era un castigo para ella por ser tan egoísta?_ Pero se dijo que era mejor no meter a un ser imaginario en sus pensamientos, como muchas veces le señaló Lisa sin una pizca de remordimiento durante todo ese día. La mamá de Martin la alcanzó antes de irse en la camioneta con su familia, le sonrió, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—Muchas gracias… —le dijo con una gran sonrisa y ojos cansados—. Fuiste la única amiguita de Martin desde que nos mudamos. En serio, muchas gracias, Lucy.

Y poco después iniciaron las pesadillas.

La primera noche de muchas que vendrían se despertó gritando, sintiendo que se ahogaba y dando quejidos contra la almohada. En esos días, Lynn todavía era algo comprensiva, pues cuando se despertaba gritando, ella era la primera en quedarse con ella hasta dormirse, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla.

«Todo está bien» decía «Todo está bien»

Pero nada andaba bien, solamente se pondría peor. Esas palabras fueron el detonante para lo que vendría después. Violentas pesadillas donde se despertaba gritando, histérica y agitada, pataleando y arrojando manotazos. Lo más suave que podría hacer, era llorar en sueños. Muy a su pesar trataba de dormirse, por mucho que le costaba. Porque las pesadillas eran demasiado crueles.

En algunas de ellas podía escuchar que Martin gritaba por auxilio, y ella nunca podía dar con el lugar de los gritos. En otras estaba a las orillas de un lago, de noche, y muchas manos la jalaban de los tobillos hacia un agua oscura y sin fondo. Sin duda, las más horribles eran donde podía sacarlo del agua, porque al despertar sabía que Martin estaba enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Luego la horrenda parálisis del sueño. Esos terribles sobrepesos en su espalda, grotescas presencias que susurraban _cosas malas_ en su oído.

" _Por tu culpa está muerto" "Nada de esto hubiera pasado" "No tienes sentimientos" "Destrozaste a su familia"._

Pero sí tenía sentimientos. De otro modo, no se hubiera soltado en lágrimas el día que la madre de Martin se presentó a su casa para despedirse. Se marcharon de Royal Woods, porque la ciudad le traía demasiados recuerdos del hijo que perdieron. Todo por una chiquilla egoísta que dejó a su amigo cuando más la necesitaba.

Luego llegó algo todavía peor. El sonambulismo.

Una noche despertó en medio del corredor en el segundo piso, gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, agitándose en los flacuchos brazos de Lincoln, llenando la casa Loud con el más puro terror una noche completa. A la mañana siguiente todos suspendieron sus actividades, por el desvelo y las molestias causadas. Lucy era incontrolable, no podía parar de llorar, y eso fue su boleto al consultorio de un psicólogo infantil que le diagnosticó un "pequeño" complejo de culpabilidad. Siendo tratada con palabrería estúpida que pretendía hacerla sentir mejor. Por lo menos redujo la intensidad de sus pesadillas, limitándola a levantarse en medio de la noche, llorando en silencio.

En esas noches de caos donde nada iba bien, Lincoln fue el único con ella.

3

Mientras sus hermanas recorrían las tiendas, Lincoln trató de distraerse yendo a ver las novedades en la tienda de cómics de ahí; aunque no se podían encontrar tantos y diversos números como en la tienda exclusiva del centro. No podía concentrarse, solamente tenía a Lucy en la cabeza. Su preocupación era, hasta cierto punto para él, demasiada extraña. Pues le gustaba dormir con Lucy, le gustaba estar con ella. Le gustaba Lucy.

— ¡Oye, Lincoln! ¡Piensa rápido!

Lynn pateó un balón de soccer hasta Lincoln, quien no alcanzó a verlo, y desvió el impacto derecho a uno de los maniquíes de la tienda, haciendo efecto dominó y tirando así varios estantes y maniquíes más. Los empleados que alcanzaron a ver eso los corrieron inmediatamente de la tienda. Poco después estaban en la zona de restaurantes, Lori regañaba a Lynn por su imprudencia mientras la cabeza de Lincoln se volvía un completo revoltijo.

—Lo siento, no pensé que Lincoln estuviera distraído —se excusó apenada.

—Hey, chicos, Luna _distrajo_ los nachos ¿Entienden? —dijo Luan, quitándole la botana de las manos Luna.

—No fue culpa de Lynn —alegó Lincoln—. Fui yo, no estaba prestando atención, tengo mi cabeza en otro lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —le preguntó Luna, entregándole una soda.

Claramente no podía contarle acerca de su extraño cariño por Lucy, así que mintió como lo mejor que sabía hacer. Después de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

—Es Lucy, estoy preocupado por ella.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ella, de hecho, deberían mandarla con un psicólogo —Luan le tapó la boca Leni con un montón de nachos mientras Lori le indicaba que se callara.

— ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de ella? —preguntó con indignación—. Es nuestra hermana menor, no piensen así.

—No es lo que crees, Linc—se metió Lynn, con una incómoda sonrisa—. Solo pensamos que ella necesita, ya sabes, cambiar de aires.

— ¿Cambiar de aires? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Desde cuándo piensan eso?

—Desde que la muy rarita empezó a tener pesadillas hace unos años —le dijo Lola, retocándose el peinado con ayuda de su espejo—. Admítelo, Lincoln. Todas esas cosas fueron provocadas por sus intereses espiritistas y lúgubres. Esto se resolvería si empezara a comportarse como una chica normal

—Ay, por favor, es como pedirle a Lana que deje de ser "una-chica-repara-todo".

—Concuerdo con Lincoln —defendió la pequeña rubia con gorra—. No podemos hacer que Lucy deje sus cosas, más bien yo pensé que Lisa podría ayudarla con un químico tal vez.

—Bueno, la psicología no es un campo en el que esté muy interesada, pero sugiero una terapia de electrochoques, suelen ser efectivas en el 75% de los casos en pacientes con terrores nocturnos y esquizofrenia.

— ¿Qué pasa con el otro 25%? —preguntó Luan.

—El paciente sufre de traumas y dolor abominable de por vida.

Todos sus hermanos la miraron aterrorizados. Lisa por fin había soltado la rareza de la semana.

—Prometo ser suave con las descargas, en serio.

—Nada de eso es necesario —indicó Luna, antes de que se armara un griterío—. Linc tiene razón, a Lucy le gustan todas esas cosas, y déjame decirte que yo no sería nada sin la música. En lo personal, no creo que Lucy esté así por esas novelas de vampiros y cuentos de terror. Debe haber otro motivo, hasta entonces, nadie dirá nada.

Empezaron a comer tranquilos en dos mesas distintas, pero Lincoln se quedó sin apetito. Retiró su bolsa con cómics e iba directo a la salida.

— ¿Qué haces, Lincoln? —preguntó Lori.

—Estoy preocupado, Lucy dijo que se sentía enferma, iré a ver cómo sigue. Nos vemos en casa.

Todavía les quedaban algunas cosas qué hacer antes de irse, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Lynn tomó uno de los platos de nachos y lo siguió. Con eso se quedaron un poco más tranquilas.

4

Sintiéndose tan perezosa y desganada como ella, la única idea que tuvo fue darse un baño para refrescarse. Supo que sus hermanos tardarían mucho en regresar, así que se desnudó, sin reparar en comodidad para su momento de privacidad. Su cabello le caía por los hombros, era corto, pero a Lincoln le encantaba, lo sabía muy bien. Muchas ocasiones lo acariciaba, y en otros momentos pegaba la nariz para olerlo.

… _Cabello color brea…_

—Es un bonito apodo —dijo echándose un poco de champú en las manos.

Ya se había humedecido un poco el cabello, así que lo frotó y la espuma corrió por su cuerpo. Sin nada más que hacer, Lucy se recargó y cerró los ojos. Dejando que el agua subiera y subiera.

5

Para regresar a casa luego de bajar del autobús debían pasar a un lado de la zona de construcción. Ya por varios lugares de ella habían puesto cercas plásticas de color naranja y cintas amarillas que decían «Prohibido el paso», solamente una de las tantas grúas se veía desde afuera. En todo el vecindario abandonado permanecían las casas deshabitadas, solamente uno que otro vagabundo se metía a alguna por la noche, pues debido a la poca iluminación era peligroso incluso pasar cerca de ahí. Grafitis, basura, ventanas rotas, pintura raída y césped crecido y marchito. Ya durante un tiempo se había hecho una junta para decidir qué hacer con ella, incluso Rita había apoyado con algunas ideas, pero nunca se llegó a un acuerdo. Ahora había letreros que mostraban casas nuevas y familias felices, con la leyenda «Dándote una vida mejor».

Para Lincoln era bastante estúpido hacer otro inmobiliario cuando el primero ya había fracasado antes. Así mismo le parecía estúpido que Lucy fuera con un psicólogo nuevamente.

Durante una divertida situación, cada una de sus hermanas quiso saber qué se sentía dormir solo por una noche, pero solamente Lisa y Lincoln lo lograron. Luna estaba demasiado acostumbrada a escuchar las risillas de Luan, Lola no estaba cómoda sin escuchar a las mascotas de Lana haciendo ruido y para Lucy la noche no estaba completa sin escuchar la pelota de Lynn rebotando en los muros. Lincoln había dormido solo casi toda su vida y Lisa estaba encantada de que Lily no despertara en las noches y su madre subiera a consolarla.

Así que cuando Lori y Leni partieron a la universidad, la casa Loud tuvo su primer reacomodo, con Lincoln cambiándose a la habitación de las gemelas y Lily se quedó con el armario al final del pasillo, Lisa quedó conforme con más espacio y lo demás fueron simples transferencias. El detalle de la pelota fue lo que Lynn reflexionó durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero no se lo hizo saber a Linc. Solamente se limitó a escuchar cada palabra que decía Lincoln, sin interrumpir, e incluso él se sintió un poco culpable por revelar un poco acerca de cómo se sentía su hermana. Antes de doblar la esquina camino a su casa, ella rompió el silencio.

—No me imaginaba que ella se sintiera así, Linc —confesó un poco apenada—. Es decir, Lucy no me pareció nunca el tipo de chica que puede asustarse por cosas tan comunes, tú sabes. Siempre anda con esos temas paranormales y cosas extrañas. Yo pensé que sus pesadillas eran por todo eso.

—Tiene miedo de muchas cosas, Lynn, y que su propia familia hable mal de ella a sus espaldas no ayuda. Lo que pasa con Lucy es que nunca dice lo que siente, siempre se desahoga escribiendo algo. Sus poemas, por ejemplo. Los hace con tanto esmero y sentimiento que es como…

—Si te leyera de alguna manera —completó, sonriéndole confiadamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con agradable extrañeza.

—Prácticamente la conozco desde que nació. Además, es cierto lo que dices, Lucy es una poeta fantástica. De hecho, te confesaré algo —se detuvieron y ella se acercó para susurrarle—. Lucy me hizo llorar algunas veces.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No te creo! —exclamó, palmeándole el hombro y dejándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es cierto, Lucy sabe tocar muy bien las fibras sensibles de quien la escucha ¿Te ha pasado?

Recordó el poema titulado "Invierno"; varias estrofas en las que Lucy retrató la vida de una pequeña niña dejada a su suerte en un día nevado. En algún momento de la recitación, Lucy apareció a los "Espíritus del Invierno", entidades que daban consuelo a las almas solitarias. La parte que conmovió a Lincoln fue cuando la pequeña, en un acto de bondad, pidió a los espíritus que les dieran consuelo a sus padres por haber sido tan malos con alguien que de verdad los amó.

—Algunas veces, sí —sonrió con admiración—. No solo escribe poesía, también escribe cuentos cortos y le gusta hacerme historietas algunas veces. Es genial, en serio.

—Me gusta más la poesía que escribe, pero no le digas a los demás que Lucy me ha hecho llorar ¿Sí, Lincoln?

—Descuida, hermana, tu secreto está a salvo.

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa, contando las facetas que más les gustaban de Lucy.

6

Adonde quiera que miraba, lo único que Lucy podía ver eran grandes árboles que tapaban la luz del sol, provocando que todo quedara en penumbras. Corría, agitada, alterada. Los gritos de Martin a lo lejos le hacían apresurar el paso. Esos gritos… el sonido del agua… todo regresaba. Infernales gritos que se escuchaban por todas partes de ese paraje tan aterrador y extraño. Poco a poco los gritos se extinguieron, dejando entonces una paz de ultratumba.

Finalmente logró dar con una enorme laguna de agua oscura. No muy lejos de la orilla estaba el cadáver de Martin, flotando boca abajo; antes de ponerse a gritar, miró a todos lados, pero no halló nada con qué jalar el cuerpo hasta ella. Se quiso meter al agua, sin embargo, el temor de que no saber qué tanta profundidad tenía… que no podía ver nada más allá de sus dedos.

Finalmente, el cuerpo se hundió. Lucy se arrodilló en la orilla, por fin soltando el llanto, y gritando una vez más por no atreverse a hacer nada. Sus manos se clavaron en el fango, dejando las marcas de sus uñas. Luego… poco a poco, escuchó el correr del agua. Alzó la cara y se encontró con Martin. Tenía una herida en la nuca, sangraba por la nariz y una ceja, sus labios estaban morados y asquerosamente delgados. Abrió la boca en una horrorosa sonrisa, soltando una bocanada de agua pestilente que le provocó náuseas, su rostro estaba pálido e hinchado. Tenía una mirada vacía.

—Hola, Lucy ¿Cómo estás?

No respondió. Martin extendió la mano para saludar, pero Lucy no se atrevió a tocarlo.

—Parece que te asusto ¿Por qué? Éramos buenos amigos.

—N-no… t-tú… e-estás…

Dejó flotar la respuesta. Martin agachó la cabeza, un gusano le salió por la oreja y trepó por su pómulo hasta caer en el agua.

—Te sientes mal… ¿Verdad?

—Yo… te dejé…—pronunció Lucy.

—Tú no —señaló con sorna—. El niño.

Martin señaló detrás de ella; detrás de ella estaba Jonathan, mirándola con sus ojos vacíos, negros. Le agitaba la mano en un saludo.

—El niño está asustado. No sabe qué es lo que está pasando. No quiere hacer daño, pero está asustado y quiere decir algo… y no puede hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se lo impide?

Sentía que cada vello del cuerpo se le erizaba.

—Míralo bien… ¿Qué le falta?

Lucy volteó a verlo una vez más. Jonathan agachaba la cabeza y no tenía su mano derecha. No tenía ojos, su expresión reflejaba una infinita tristeza y frialdad que calaban en el corazón, y ella sentía un horrendo vacío dentro de sí. Volteó una vez más con Martin al sentir un tacto frío sobre su mano.

—Detrás de las palabras amables se esconden los monstruos más abominables —le advirtió con voz queda—. Por favor, cuídate, Lucy.

La mano de Martin se descarnó, dejando no más que huesos y gotas de sangre resbalando por ellos. Se quedó poco a poco en una tremenda oscuridad, no pudo ver absolutamente nada, solo el rostro de Martin desapareciendo en la negrura hasta que se desvaneció.

7

La idea de Lynn para pasar un rato entre hermanos fue ver algunas películas mientras llegaban las demás, así que en cuanto entraron ella fue a la cocina para preparar una botana y llevar algunas sodas a la sala, esperando que sus hermanas se unieran al llegar. Lincoln fue arriba para ver cómo seguía Lucy.

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó en voz alta luego de no verla por su habitación.

Se escuchaba el correr del agua, así que se acercó al baño y golpeó tres veces la puerta. No le respondió.

—Oye, Lucy, soy Linc —decía ya más calmado—. Lynn y yo estaremos abajo, ven pronto, para que podamos…

El agua había llegado hasta fuera del baño, formando un charco que lo puso demasiado nervioso. Trataba de abrir la puerta, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba. El seguro estaba puesto; el agua siguió saliendo y golpeó la puerta hasta forzarla a abrirse. El agua inundaba el baño con agua jabonosa. Corrió la cortina de baño y vio lo peor, Lucy estaba en el fondo de la bañera.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Cielo santo!

Con algo de trabajo pudo sacarla de la bañera y la arrastró afuera del baño, cargándola y yendo a su habitación, Lynn no pudo ver nada desde el primer piso, solo escuchó los golpes y fue suficiente para alertarla.

— ¿En qué demonios pensabas? —gritaba Lincoln.

— ¿Linc? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntaba Lynn desde abajo— ¿Lincoln?

Al subir descubrió el tiradero de agua y corrió a su habitación, siguiendo las huellas en el suelo. Lincoln agitaba a Lucy, tenía las manos puestas en su pecho, presionando varias veces antes de darle respiración de boca a boca. Se discutió mentalmente por largos segundos entre llamar a emergencias o ayudar a Lincoln. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ella despertó, tosiendo agua y recuperándose. Estuvo lúcida luego de unos cuantos segundos y entonces la confrontó, aunque estuviera confundida.

— ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo, pedazo de idiota? —preguntó más allá de enojada, aliviada.

—Dinos que no estabas haciendo una estupidez —le suplicaba Lincoln.

No estaba del todo consciente, pero no lo necesitó. Miraba que Lynn empezaba a llorar, con las manos revolviéndole el cabello, y Lincoln estaba empapado. Ella seguía desnuda en sus brazos, solo atinó a jalar un poco la sábana de su cama para cubrirse. Negó efusivamente y luego de toser otras cuatro veces por fin habló.

—No es lo que creen, en serio —decía al borde del llanto—. Solo quise tomar un baño, creo que me quedé dormida. No volverá a pasar, lo siento mucho.

—No importa, ya no importa.

Lynn le acarició el cabello y Linc le besaba la frente, permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos antes de que ella se levantara para vestirse y ellos arreglaran lo del baño antes de que todas llegaran. En ese lapso, Lucy se sintió como una idiota. Su familia ya desde hacía mucho la tenía por una auténtica extraña, ahora tenían con qué reafirmar su argumento con un aparente intento de suicidio. Pasadas dos horas del susto, llegaron sus hermanas. Ni Lynn ni Lincoln dijeron nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera por la perilla estropeada en la puerta del baño; simplemente, todo siguió en calma hasta la hora de dormir.

8

Ellas fueron las últimas en acostarse. Todo el rato antes de hacerlo, Lynn tuvo en la punta de la lengua alguna palabra para Lucy. Sin embargo, no logró dar con un buen inicio. Ella leía, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima, así que preguntó como mejor supo que podría hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

—Sí, todo bien ¿Por qué? —le respondió igual que siempre.

—Es que… con todo lo que pasó en la tarde…

—Ya les dije que no pasa nada —respondió agresiva, tratando de guardar compostura—. Me quedé dormida, no es lo que creen—y como todas las noches normales, ella bostezó—. No he dormido bien estos días.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con interés.

Aquella pregunta tenía muchas respuestas. Por miedo. Por tristeza. Porque tenía pesadillas. Porque le molestaba que ella ya no roncara. Porque el remordimiento de mentir no la dejaba dormir. Porque le gustaba dormir con Lincoln.

—Tengo insomnio… supongo.

Lynn decidió que no preguntaría más. Buscó su pelota de tenis y se puso a rebotarla contra la pared, Lucy apagó las luces de la habitación. Dejó encima de su cajonera un libro que llevaba tiempo abandonado —no lo hacía muy a menudo— sobre una bruja que estuvo involucrada en una secta demasiado peligrosa. Luego de un rato más, ambas cayeron profundamente dormidas. Extraño, pues Lucy se quedó esperando el momento de dormir con Lincoln.

* * *

 **Este capítulo estuvo más que nada centrado en ambientación, un poco en las elucubraciones de Lucy ¿Qué tendrá nuestra pequeña gótica en la cabeza? Bueno, son cosas que te invito a descubrir conmigo en el siguiente capítulo, ahora que Martin le hizo una peculiar advertencia… ¿Tú que piensas? Házmelo saber con tu bonito review n_n**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	4. Palabras y Vacío

**El cuarto capítulo. Algo… sentimental, si puede decirse así. Espero les guste.**

 **4**

 **Palabras y Vacío**

 **1**

Ahora además de preocupación, la culpa se discutía una amarga carrera en su psiquis, ya que el remordimiento de ver llorar a Lynn, la más dura de sus hermanas, le daba demasiado pesar. Y qué decir de Lincoln, su querido hermano estaba al borde de las lágrimas sosteniendo su delgado y desnudo cuerpo, pensando que ella podría morir y que tal vez se quería suicidar. Ahora mismo el que la torturaran por leer "La Princesa Pony" no significaría nada, pensaba que podía soportar las burlas, sin embargo, el rechazo y desconcierto de sus hermanas dolía todavía más. En un momento se olvidaba de su guija, de que podía ver a los "amigos imaginarios de Lily" y de que probablemente estaba rozando el cielo—o el infierno—antes de que Lincoln la sacara del agua e interrumpiera la conversación con su amigo muerto. Todos le tuvieron suficiente paciencia, más Lincoln, y no quería saber en qué momento se le agotaría y comenzaría a verla como una completa extraña. Un bicho raro, como la habían llamado otras veces.

Miró por la ventana, el desorden causado por sus compañeros no le molestaba, quedaba como un seco murmullo en el anochecer de verano, nada más que ruido blanco. Las hojas de los árboles caían, diciéndole que el frío se acercaba, y más que el frío, su época favorita del año. Halloween. Siempre, después de su "maratón de dulces en familia", Lincoln guardaba la mitad de su botín y ella hacía lo mismo para luego subir al techo y devorarlos a solas. Miró al frente, tenían instrucciones de terminar los ejercicios de las páginas 120-140, ya iba a la mitad y la hora casi terminaba, así que cerró su libro y miró atentamente el paisaje otoñal, recordando con cierta nostalgia cómo fue que se acercó tanto a su hermano.

 **2**

—Se trata de un caso normal de depresión—dijo el psicólogo.

— ¿Le parece normal que una niña de su edad esté tan deprimida? —preguntó su madre con cierta molestia.

Lucy escuchaba todo desde una banca afuera del consultorio del Doctor Rogers, seguía temblando, lloró demasiado en esa sesión y parecía no querer dejar de hacerlo en un buen rato. Aguzó el oído.

—He visto casos como estos otras veces. Hay que prestarle atención especial, pues también puede sufrir alguna clase de abuso en la escuela, por sus compañeros o profesores ¿Han notado algún patrón de aislamiento o rechazo hacia la escuela? Esas son señales inequívocas del abuso escolar.

—Ella es muy antisocial—dijo su padre susurrando, luego alzó la voz—. Nunca nos ha dicho que no quiera ir, siempre acude y va muy bien, sus notas son normales.

—Los niños siempre nos guardan algo, señor Loud, como padre puedo asegurarle eso.

— ¿Estará bien, doctor?

—Denle un tiempo, mejorará poco a poco. Como he dicho, es un simple patrón de culpa, eso del abuso escolar es porque normalmente niños como Lucy son como un pequeño barril de pólvora, esperando una pequeña chispa para explotar en un segundo. En su caso, tal vez fue la muerte de su amigo Martin. Eso, junto al rechazo de sus compañeros, puede estar originando sus pesadillas, en otras circunstancias suelen ser el divorcio de sus padres, aunque estoy divagando. Llévenla a casa y vigílenla.

—Gracias, doctor.

Sus padres salieron del consultorio, no satisfechos, aunque sí más aliviados. No era el caso de Lucy, que simplemente se secaba las lágrimas esperando no ser una carga para su familia. Durante el viaje en coche trataron de animarla, diciendo que podían entrar al cine y ver una película, la que ella quisiera, o que comprarían un galón completo de helado, su favorito. En otra ocasión, como siempre, ella lo hubiera aceptado más que feliz, incluso quisieron comprarle un nuevo libro de su escritora predilecta. Todo ello significaba alargar más el viaje, y lo que más quería en ese momento era dormirse solamente, para dejar de sentirse tan miserable.

Al llegar a casa sus hermanos la miraron recelosos, en Lynn todavía podía discernir el cansancio y la irritabilidad por interrumpir su noche de sueño; entre todos ellos, al único que miró bastante preocupado fue a él. Lincoln la veía, estaba jugando videojuegos con Clyde, aunque dejó de prestar atención a la pantalla para mirarse directamente a los ojos. Durante unos segundos quiso ver molestia, enojo, y no pudo. La primera noche con terrores nocturnos fue Lincoln quien acudió, su padecimiento llegaba a niveles demasiado elevados, pues despertó en medio del corredor, gritando como si la torturaran.

Además de las pesadillas, un sonambulismo repentino la orilló a despertarlos a todos. Esa sensación tan espantosa de vértigo y muerte. Parada en el corredor, el pasillo se le figuró como el agua oscura y profunda del arroyo donde se ahogó Martin. La voz que susurraba seguía asechándola, burlándose de ella por dejarlo ir solo, diciéndole cosas hirientes que agravaban su delicado estado mental. En esa vorágine de espanto, se vio rodeada por unos flacuchos brazos, la voz aterrada de Lincoln la despertó e instantáneamente el resto de su familia se unió.

Al día siguiente, todos dejaron de lado sus actividades, ella los mantuvo despiertos toda la noche, lloriqueando sin poder tranquilizarse, gritando y sobresaltándose cada veinte segundos; en ese lapso lo único que veía reflejado en los ojos de todos era el cansancio y el enojo, la irritabilidad sería el menú para el día siguiente, cuando estuvieran más recuperados. Era la madrugada del jueves, todos dormían tranquilos, hasta que ella gritó y despertó a Lynn. Su hermana deportista la veía con rabia.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—Lo siento—se disculpó, de nada sirvió.

—Tengo examen mañana a primera hora, Lucy. Por favor déjame dormir.

Se volteó para seguir durmiendo. La pequeña se recargó en la cama, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. Esta vez la pesadilla superó el límite que podía soportar, ahora además de ver el cuerpo flotante de Martin, cientos de manos esqueléticas, grises y húmedas le jalaban hacia sus malolientes aguas, que se notaban turbias y bastante profundas. Con dolor escuchó las palabras del doctor Rogers en su mente. Dándole un ridículo simbolismo a cada elemento del terror en sus sueños.

«El agua obviamente representa todo lo que te hace daño. El aislamiento, los abusos, indiferencia. Ver el cuerpo de tu amigo ahí te simboliza a ti misma, indefensa ante todos. Tratando de salvarlo o sacarlo de ahí es el deseo de recibir ayuda, Lucy»

Ese imbécil.

De nada sirvió que aclarara el hecho de que casi nadie se metía con ella, que estaba aislada porque le resultaba más cómodo el silencio y la soledad, moderada, claro. El cuerpo de Martin era sólo eso, incluso dijo que viéndose ella misma tratando de salvarlo era su mente gritándole que era la culpable en primer lugar. De todo eso, la única parte que les dijo a sus padres fue la última, y ni siquiera le prestó la atención necesaria.

«Ya se le pasará» dijo.

Seguía sin temerle a la oscuridad, nunca lo hizo, así que se levantó y miró su despertador, eran las dos con quince. Se puso sus pantuflas y caminó en silencio.

—Voy a dormir en la sala—susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Lynn oyera.

En cambio, la castaña no hizo movimiento alguno, Lucy supo que la estaba ignorando. No la culpaba, ella también estaría enojada, al menos quiso pensar eso. Bajó y salió al jardín trasero, se recargó en la valla de madera y se dejó llevar por la tristeza. No le gustaba sentir culpa, no le gustaba ser una molestia para su familia. En ese momento ni siquiera importaba la helada ventisca que agitaba su débil y pálido cuerpo, tampoco que el césped le diera comezón en las piernas ni que las astillas del cercado se le encajaran en la espalda. No supo con exactitud cuánto estuvo ahí, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Tampoco levantó la vista, sus gimoteos no la dejaron escuchar los pasos en el pasto.

—Te vas a resfriar.

Lincoln le puso una pequeña manta encima, se sentó junto a ella cobijándolos a ambos.

—Lo siento—dijo la niña.

— ¿Por qué?

Disculparse se volvió tan rutinario que la respuesta menguó en sus labios por unos segundos antes de salir. Qué vergonzoso.

—Por despertarte—repuso luego de respirar difícilmente.

—Ya estaba despierto, no te preocupes—respondió suavemente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me preocupo por ti, no podía dormir sabiendo que has estado muy mal últimamente.

Lucy no esperaba aquella respuesta, le conmovió en muchos sentidos, no hizo sino sacarle más lágrimas y Lincoln le puso una mano en el hombro. Hubo silencio, la dejó desahogarse un poco más antes de conversar a gusto. Ella no dijo nada, era demasiado doloroso para recordarlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Ella negó lentamente todavía sin levantar la mirada. Ya habló con el psicólogo y de nada sirvió, seguía sintiéndose igual.

—Vamos, Lucy… sé que no soy, bueno, especialista en esto. Aunque, si sirve de algo… yo quiero escucharte porque quiero hacerlo, no porque me paguen para escucharte.

Estaba apenado, igual que ella. Todas tenían esa facilidad de decir las cosas, Lola expresó alguna vez que se sentía triste porque no todos pasaban tiempo con ella. Lucy no era así. A veces la insultaban por su manera tan lúgubre de ver las cosas, por el flequillo que le tapaba media cara, por sus aficiones a temas paranormales y poco comunes; todo eso le dolía, aunque no fuera muy seguido, y luego lo olvidaba. Nunca decía nada sobre cómo se sentía. Él tenía razón, ya le habían pagado a alguien que ni le importaba ¿Por qué no hacerlo con quien sí tenía interés?

—Fue mi culpa—dijo luego de un largo silencio.

— ¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué? —la voz de Lincoln mejoró en cuanto la escuchó hablar débilmente.

—Ese día Martin vino y dijo que lo acompañara al arroyo. No quise, Lincoln. Lo dejé ir solo, quise quedarme a escribir, fui una idiota. Yo pude haberlo sacado del agua antes de que se ahogara, soy una horrible persona, una pésima amiga, les quité a sus padres todo lo que tenían, dejé morir a su hijo.

—Lucy…

—Tengo pesadillas con eso, no quiero tener más, no quiero dormir, porque lo veo ahí flotando en el agua. A veces lo veo agitándose en medio, la corriente se lo lleva y yo corro para salvarlo, nunca puedo alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hago lo saco muerto.

Otra vez llorando, en medio de la noche, todo eso quedaba poco menos que un susurro. Lincoln comprendió todo, no sabía si lo que diría la haría sentir mejor de algún modo, así que la abrazó por los hombros y la tuvo ahí unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

—Lucy, tal vez tú no lo comprendas ahora, eres muy pequeña, ni yo lo entiendo muy bien—ella trataba de calmarse—. Hay cosas en las cuales no importa que estemos ahí, no cambiarían en lo más mínimo.

—… ¿Qué dices?

—No me imagino cómo estaríamos ahora nosotros si te hubiera pasado algo ese día.

—No pasaría nada. Todos en casa lo piensan, hasta tú. Todos piensan que soy una rara. Estoy aquí llorando porque no puedo hacer nada más, llevo fastidiando a Lynn desde que comencé con esto, ya no me aguanta, ninguna de todas ellas. La única vez que pude hacer algo bien, que pude ser útil para alguien, lo abandoné y murió por mi culpa.

—No digas esas tonterías, Lucy.

La abrazó, ella no respondía, su cuerpo se sentía tan frágil y débil que Lincoln pensó que podría hacerle daño. Ahí mismo, su hermana, la que demostraba ser fría e incluso agresiva algunas ocasiones, se estaba deshaciendo por la culpa y el remordimiento. Le dolía demasiado verla así. Ella podía sentirlo, aunque se negaba a creerlo.

—No importa lo que ellas hayan dicho, Lucy, lo hicieron porque estaban enojadas—esta vez ella comenzó a temblar, sujetó a Lincoln por un brazo—. Además, lo que pasó con Martin no fue tu culpa, tú no hubieras podido hacer nada, pequeña.

—Claro que sí, yo sé nadar y…

—Lucy… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasa cuando vamos a la piscina? Cada vez que jugamos a luchar, Lynn levanta a Lola, yo a Lana, pero cuando es tu turno casi te hundes sosteniéndolas.

—Pero…

—He ido a ese arroyo con Lori, Bobby y Ronnie Anne. Bobby es alto y ni siquiera él alcanzaba a tocar el fondo… no importa lo bien que sepas nadar, te hubieras hundido junto con Martin, no podrías sostenerlo. No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría en esta familia si tú…

Lincoln tenía un punto, dejó flotar sus palabras y Lucy sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría. Ella era débil, es cierto, no podría sostenerlo. Esa revelación dolía, por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista, Lincoln la miraba con ojos llorosos; en realidad nunca se puso a pensar en ese escenario, era posible. Todas sus hermanas se habían fastidiado, incluso la miraron mal algunas veces. Lincoln era el único que decidió escucharla, tratar de comprender. Sus hermanas eran especiales en algún sentido, todas menos ella. Abrazó a Lincoln aguantando el llanto que le quedaba. Al abrazarlo lo apretó con algo de fuerza, se sentía muy bien, cálido, protector.

—Yo estaré ahí—dijo en su oído y la estrechó más todavía—. Está bien sentirse así, Lucy, después de todo era tu mejor amigo, pero no debes dejar que la culpa te mortifique. No importa el tiempo que te lleve superarlo, yo voy a estar ahí contigo. Tu hermano mayor te cubre la espalda.

Ella se echó a llorar en silencio, todo salía, abrazada a Lincoln sentía que ya no importaba.

—Gracias, Lincoln.

El mayor apenas pudo escucharla con claridad antes de que rompiera en lágrimas por última vez en mucho tiempo, estuvieron largos segundos abrazados en medio de la noche. Lucy sintió que una carga inmensa desaparecía de sus hombros, su respiración por fin mantenía un ritmo normal y una endeble sonrisa se marcaba en su triste expresión. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, Lincoln la levantó y entraron la casa, subieron envueltos en su sábana tomados de la mano, antes de separarse Lucy lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a voltear.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya molesté suficiente a Lynn… yo… ¿Podría dormir contigo?

—Claro que sí, Lucy—sonrió.

—Sólo… una noche…

—Todas las que quieras, hermanita.

Se acomodaron en su cama. Luego de aquella noche, Lucy sintió demasiada cercanía con él, le gustó que alguien la escuchara. Decir por una vez lo que le pasaba era consolador, reconfortante. Le gustaba sentirse apoyada por alguien.

 **3**

La campana sonó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. De igual modo se tomó su tiempo juntando las cosas mientras todos sus compañeros salían, tras recoger su liviana mochila se fijó nuevamente en el patio de la escuela, afuera, justo debajo del árbol que todavía conservaba su tinte de ocre, una niña vestida de rosa y cabello castaño miraba hacia la calle. Parpadeó solo un segundo. Ella no estaba.

—Suspiro—su débil voz en el aula hizo eco.

Salió al corredor, procurando no toparse con alguna de las idiotas que la fastidiaban. Por esas horas trataba de hablar con Lincoln, aunque fuera un rato. Sin embargo, él partió de la casa mucho antes que todas las demás y eso solamente podía significar dos cosas.

Que Lincoln pudo haber quedado con alguien más para ir juntos.

O simplemente no tenía ganas de ir y se escapó de clases.

En cualquier caso, ella puso algunos de sus libros dentro del casillero y salió al patio, se sentó a la orilla de una jardinera, cuidando que no estuviera húmedo y se puso a leer nuevamente el libro que compró en la tienda la semana pasada. Al leer brevemente en lo que consistían la siguiente sección a tratar, no pudo sino abrir la boca con cierta impresión.

 _Rituales_

 _En varios rituales pueden darse distintos casos de fetiches, dependiendo de lo esperado en el ritual. Desde animales sacrificados, hasta los temidos sacrificios humanos. Desde cánticos hasta maldiciones, y fetiches usados con las partes del sacrificio._

 _Avisos_

 _Es probable que muchos de ustedes escucharan rumores acerca de las tablas guija, pero nada de esto se compara a lo que es, en el mundo de la magia negra, como una de las peores cosas que pueden existir. Desde fetiches cadavéricos cargados con maleficios, hasta ofrendas hechas con animales y bebés. Las amenazas no paran, y una de ellas son las marcadas con un papel y un alfiler._

—Suspiro—dijo una vez más.

 **4**

Apoyo. Eso era todo.

Lincoln no entendía del todo cómo es que dar apoyo desviaba las cosas hacia otros rumbos. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y por lo mismo decidió no ir la escuela, estuvo ahí a lo mucho diez minutos, luego se largó y ahora mismo caminaba por el centro comercial que estaba prácticamente desierto. Se sentó en una banca justo al frente de los videojuegos y mientras esperaba que abrieran, su mente aprovechaba para torturarlo un rato. Tenía mucho en que pensar, empezando por Lucy, su hermanita especial. Durante los años que pasaron desde el incidente de Martin y las pesadillas de Lucy, él estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Noches en las que ella corría directamente a su habitación y pedía refugio, estar con ella tanto como le fuera posible para protegerla de que algo malo le ocurriera.

«Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí ¿Cierto, Lincoln?» escuchó la triste voz de Ronnie Anne.

«Realmente… te ves diferente de un tiempo hacia acá, amigo» también oyó a Clyde.

Recordó con cierto remordimiento aquella noche. La noche en que sostuvo a Lucy en brazos, en medio del corredor, para que ella no se hiciera daño.

 **5**

Sus padres regresaron sin muy buena cara, para Lincoln fue difícil quedarse con los brazos cruzados y la boca cerrada cuando todas sus hermanas hablaban acerca de lo extraña que se estaba poniendo Lucy en ese lapso. Ahora mismo el tema de conversación era que "por fin" estaba recibiendo la atención "que tanto quería". Que su hermanita Lola pudiera ser tan hiriente nunca lo esperó, a decir verdad, le sorprendió. Se miraron por unos segundos cuando llegaron, ella temblaba, caminaba más despacio y subió las escaleras en silencio. Cuando se fue Clyde, se dirigió al cuarto de Lucy, por fortuna Lynn no hizo nada contra ella—tal como llevaba amenazando todo el día—y todos estaban en sus asuntos, abrió la puerta lentamente y la observó ahí acostada.

Ya en otras ocasiones había ayudado a sus hermanas y aunque Lucy estaba por completo cubierta a recibir burlas, Lincoln no sabía cómo ayudarla esta vez. Ella era _especial_ en muchos sentidos, ahí entraba su problema, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía; entró con mucho cuidado al cuarto, se agachó a su altura y peinó su flequillo, su cabello era suave, le gustó y sonrió un poco. Tenía ojeras, sentía su respiración entrecortada y supo que se durmió llorando, además sus mejillas se veían terriblemente resecas.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —susurró.

Sabía que sus padres nunca le dirían lo que le ocurría, tal vez ella no quisiera hablar sobre eso, supuso que ya tuvo demasiado por ese día. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente, cosa que hacía con las más pequeñas, alguna vez con Lynn, pero jamás con ella; reflexionó eso por unos segundos y se sintió mal. Ese momento viéndola dormir, cierto pensamiento le llegó a la mente. Se lo guardaría por un tiempo, tal vez.

«Tu hermano mayor te cubre la espalda»

Ahora le sonaba a algo vacío. Se retiró lentamente y bajó a la sala, ahí estaban Lynn y Luna mirando una película de comedia, se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Alguna novedad con Lady Espeluznante? —preguntó Lynn luego de beber un poco de refresco.

Para ver una comedia, solamente Luna parecía verdaderamente divertida, tanto así que parecía ajena a la conversación. En cambio, Lynn se veía realmente cansada.

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? Tenle algo de paciencia—reclamó.

—Habla por ti, bobo. Tú no tienes que soportar sus lloriqueos en medio de la noche—le arrojó una papa frita a la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido preguntarle qué tiene en lugar de regañarla, Lynn?

—Ya lo hice, solo se disculpa, es demasiado molesto.

Podría alargar esa plática tanto como quisiera, aunque sabía que, en el caso de hacer enojar demasiado a Lynn, incluso desvelada, ella sería capaz de patearle el culo y usarlo como balón de soccer por un buen rato.

—Tengo que hablar con ella—dijo aparentemente no muy bajo como quería.

—Ya se le pasará—respondió Luna dándole una bolsa de gomitas.

Cavilaba en todo lo que sucedía. Lucy con pesadillas, sus padres manteniendo el misterio, su madre llorando y su padre viendo cómo conseguir dinero extra. Antes no se preocupaban mucho por esas cosas ¿Qué tan grave era lo que tenía Lucy? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Le sucedía algo malo? ¿Acaso la mandarían lejos para seguir sus vidas como antes? La sola idea hizo que Lincoln tuviera un horrendo vacío dentro de sí por unos segundos. No, eso no podía ser. Sus padres reiteraban que los amaban a todos, entonces… estaba muy claro.

«Un psicólogo» pensó «Nadie más trata pesadillas y cosas así»

Antes de abrir la boca pensó en dos cosas. Sus hermanas ya lo sabrían y él quedaría como un imbécil ególatra (siempre se olvidaba de Lucy) o no lo supieran y ellas se preocuparían. Se guardó su reflexión, ya pensaría en algo luego. Que sus padres vieran cómo conseguir dinero extra significaba algo malo. Pensó que quisieran medicarla.

 **6**

Al anochecer, Lincoln notó que, como siempre, todas sus hermanas se apilaban para lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el cabello y todo eso. Ella esperaba al final, vestida solo con una larga camisa negra, sabía que debajo había un short, aunque se mantenía cabizbaja y no lo veía. Quiso detenerse a hablar, no encontró que decirle y simplemente se marchó, gritándose internamente por un ser un cobarde incapaz de ayudarla. Se quedó mirando, todas entraron a su habitación sin darle las buenas noches, luego caminó hasta el baño y se cepilló en completo silencio. Acabado su ritual, Lucy volvió a su cuarto, Lincoln seguía sin poder decirle algo.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln—dijo la pequeña Lucy, quedándose unos segundos para que le respondiera.

—B-buenas n-noches, Lucy—respondió torpemente.

La casa se quedó en silencio, afuera comenzaba un ligero vendaval helado. El chiquillo se movía de un lado para otro en su cama, consternado y preocupado por su hermana; su reloj no lo perdonaba, el segundero pareció volverse más ruidoso y su cama se volvió horrendamente incómoda, le dieron ganas de orinar. Eran las tres y cuarto, salió al baño, espantándose cuando vio a Lucy caminando erráticamente en el pasillo. Se quedó mudo, sabía que era Lucy, pero su cuerpo se contorsionaba de una manera grotesca, inhumana. Sus pies torcidos en el suelo, sus manos temblorosas y sus dedos moviéndose intempestivamente, crujían; su cabeza volteaba de un lado al otro, su cabello agitándose como pequeñas serpientes. Luego, simplemente se detuvo, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y caminar de manera torpe, en medio del pasillo.

Maldita sea la hora en que quiso salir al baño. El segundero lo seguía acosando desde su habitación, la pálida figura de su hermana menor por un momento pareció la horrida imagen de un cadáver. Hacía frío, demasiado, incluso podía ver su aliento y sintió humedad en sus pies. Lincoln volteó hacia el suelo, pensando que se había meado, mas no era así. El corredor se estaba llenando de agua, en la oscuridad no pudo verlo bien, pensaba que estaba soñando. Trató de caminar hacia ella.

—L-Lucy… ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?

—… _Vacío…_

— ¿Qué?

—… _Vacío…_

El tremendo grito que quiso romper sus tímpanos era algo fuera de ese mundo. Lincoln sintió que el estómago le subió hasta el pecho con ese susto. Las luces en cada puerta de las habitaciones se encendieron y él corrió hacia su hermana; ni siquiera escuchó cuando todas salieron, asustadas por ese grito tan horrible. La agitó lo más fuerte que pudo, la luz se encendió y por unos breves instantes Lincoln la vio a los ojos, estaban totalmente negros, sus labios partidos, sangraba de un labio. En un movimiento sagaz, Lucy se le acercó al oído, y susurró.

—…Puedo… ver… vacío…

— ¡Lucy, despierta, Lucy! ¡Lucy!

La chiquilla despertó ahogándose con su propia saliva, se agitó fuertemente en los brazos de Lincoln, como una pequeña liebre en las fauces de un coyote, todas las demás la miraban con el terror marcado en su expresión desvelada. Sus padres llegaron desde abajo, apenas la vieron en brazos del mayor se la arrebataron y fueron con ella hacia el primer piso. Sus hermanos fueron tras ella, escuchó que Lori le preguntaba qué había pasado, pero él no respondió.

—Lucy, mi amor ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó rápidamente su madre, sentándose con ella, abrazándola en el sofá.

—…Una-una-una…

— ¿Pesadilla? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —cuestionó su padre.

Lucy asintió, luego todas voltearon a ver a Lincoln, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Su madre en especial se veía bastante consternada.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el corredor?

—Ah, no lo sé… salí al baño y la vi, estaba saliendo de su cuarto, luego, luego…

¿Por qué todos lo veían de manera tan acusadora? Sintió como si él fuera el verdadero culpable. Demonios ¿Acaso estaba culpando a Lucy? Sus padres la voltearon a ver, ella temblaba; un punto más para el egoísta Loud, entregó a su hermanita a quienes la creían loca. Se sintió como basura.

Esa semana Lucy no la pasó nada bien; todas sus hermanas la evitaban en lo mayor posible, sabía que era solo por un tiempo, aunque eso, desde su perspectiva no estaba nada bien, ni él tampoco. Toda la semana y durante varios días más, Lincoln hacía guardia por las noches, afortunadamente las pesadillas de Lucy ya eran pocas, aunque en ciertas ocasiones pudo ver que se encendía la luz, escuchaba algunos murmullos, y luego todo regresaba al silencio nocturno. No podía olvidar esa cara tan demacrada, doliente, aterradora… ella no era su hermana. En televisión pasaban algo como eso, no quería pensarlo, ¿Acaso Lucy estaba poseída?

Dejó sus dudas para otro día. Escuchó que abrían una puerta, se asomó y comprobó que Lucy iba hacia el primer piso, la escuchaba moquear camino abajo. Esperó unos minutos más, eran las dos con cuarentaicinco minutos, así que bajó en silencio y la buscó en la sala, no había nadie, ni tampoco en el comedor, aunque prestando más atención al ambiente, escuchó llanto afuera. Estaba recargada en la valla del jardín, en cuanto tuvo la mano en el picaporte, se quedó pensando en qué demonios le diría, además estaba helando afuera, subió de nuevo por una pequeña manta y decidió arriesgar a no saber qué diría.

—Te vas a refriar—dijo sentándose con ella.

 **7**

El discurso que le dio acerca de cómo se hubieran roto si ella muriera, fue algo del momento, aunque sincero. Porque sabía que, sin una sola de sus hermanas, su casa no sería la misma, Lucy no era ni tenía por qué ser la excepción. Las palabras que dijo, sintiéndose culpable y egoísta, incluso diciendo que él también la consideraba una extraña, le dolieron bastante. Lucy se desahogaba, la muerte de Martin era solo la gota que derramó el vaso, porque todo lo demás que la atormentaba salió junto con él.

La amaba, y la protegería de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. He ahí su gran problema. Desde entonces procuró que Lucy estuviera bien todos los días, dándole compañía, un oído amistoso y escucha fiel de todos sus poemas y cuentos, además de apoyo cuando sus pesadillas volvieran. Ahí comenzó el descenso a que su vida se volviera poco a poco una pila de mentiras. No lo había dicho a nadie, pero rompió con Ronnie Anne porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con Lucy.

Todas sus hermanas tenían una chispa que las hacía especiales, Lucy era la única que no podía verla, por mucho que estuviera ahí. Poeta, dibujante, escritora; Lincoln estaba orgulloso y esperaba que ella nunca cambiara su manera de ser, tal como querían todas sus hermanas. Ella era _especial,_ porque Lincoln lo sabía y se lo hacía saber, y guardaba un secreto, algo que nunca le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Lucy.

… _Yo puedo ver vacío…_

—Yo vi el vacío en tus ojos esa noche—susurró sentado en la banca.

Abrieron el local, Lincoln sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y entró. Necesitaba despejarse.

 **8**

Lynn miró su reflejo, le daba vergüenza, y no era por sus facciones tan delicadas, sabía que podía patearle el trasero a quien quisiera, ni por su delineada y atlética figura que bastaba para que alguien la creyera "una florecita". No. El motivo era porque después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiendo celos. De su hermana, la que era cinco años menor que ella. Ese día no quiso ir a la escuela, a pesar que eran finales de semestre, sus calificaciones eran aceptables a ese punto—todavía gracias a Lisa—y quiso tener un día para ella. Sin deporte, ni escuela ni preocupaciones. Nada más salvo su egoísmo, con eso tenía suficiente.

—Estoy delirando—dijo frente al espejo.

Poco tiempo sucedió, en realidad eran apenas tres o cuatro años. Gritándose por ser una "llorona avergonzada". Y era que desde "el incidente" algo cambió, algo que la hacía sentir mal. Antes la casa Loud era mucho más ruidosa que ahora, lo seguía siendo por supuesto, aunque la guitarra de Luna no sonaba casi ocho horas al día, ahora eran tres porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su banda, Lana y Lola se volvieron más grandes y por ende menos desastrosas, aunque los gritos de la pequeña reina de belleza seguían siendo los más agudos de su familia. Subió a su patineta y avanzó lentamente por el camino.

A Lynn no le gustaba ese cambio.

Mencionado incidente giraba en torno a Lucy y las atenciones que Lincoln tenía con ella, aún más que con las gemelas, Lisa o Lily. Durante los años que siguieron Lynn ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Lincoln como solía pasarlo antes, ya que, de todos en la casa, era él quien que solía jugar casi tan rudo como ella, incluso más si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Después de que Lucy comenzara con sus delirios todo eso desapareció poco a poco.

Lincoln ya no la ayudaba a practicar su lucha libre, ni tampoco salían un rato a andar en bicicleta, o practicaban algunos pases, ni siquiera jugaban a las atrapadas o hacían _parkour._ Y cuando accedía, siempre era con límite de tiempo, pues luego tenía que acompañar a Lucy a su recitación de poesía gótica, o tenía que llevarla a la nueva exposición de quién-sabe-qué en el museo del centro recreativo. Eso sí, con ella no había límite.

No era fácil precisamente, tampoco era que Lincoln la estuviera cambiando por cualquier otra persona, era su propia hermana menor y no tenía que enojarse, sin embargo, lo estaba, y no lo decía. Eso le era todavía más frustrante. Extrañaba pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano, antes eran casi tan unidos como lo era con Lucy ahora; en un principio se dijo que todo sucedía así.

Con nadie más pasó igual.

Todas tenían su "compañero" excepto ella; era como una regla no oficial en "el código Loud", todos tenían cierta compañía y favoritismo con alguien. Pensó que en su caso era Lincoln, ahora sabía y sentía que no era así. Esquivó a una señora en bicicleta y se quedó mirando hacia el fondo de ese parquecillo, le quedaban cerca los videojuegos y pensó que no quería llegar pronto a casa, así que se puso en marcha hacia allá. Eso también cambió, antes jugaba mucho con Lincoln, ahora quien invitaba primero a probar sus videojuegos era a Lucy, aunque ella casi no gustara de ellos.

Al llegar caminó pacientemente mientras escuchaba la ridícula música ambiental, algunos locales ya abrían y pensó que después comería un hot-dog, hacía mucho que no se pasaba por la zona de restaurantes de esa plaza. Iba directamente a ese lugar que le mostró a Lincoln unos meses atrás cuando se escaparon de la escuela. Fueron tal vez cinco, desde ese día no recordaba cuando pasaron más de dos horas haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Le pusieron etiqueta a su patineta y entró pensando en cuál de todos jugaría, hasta que lo vio con una pistola en la mano y apuntando a una gran pantalla.

— ¿Lincoln?

— ¿Lynn?

 _Fin del juego_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Rieron por lo bajo y Lynn echó dos monedas más, tomó la pistola de junto y comenzó a disparar cuando el juego inició.

— ¿Tarde para la escuela? —habló la castaña.

—Fastidiado para la escuela, ¿Estás igual?

—Algo así, pensé que no tendría nada de malo tomarme estos meses con calma.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo—sonrió.

—Trataré de dejarte una buena reputación cuando vaya a la universidad, tranquilo.

—Ajá, espero que no sea tan "agresiva" como en la secundaria.

—Oye, tenía que hacerme respetar, además espero que lo hayas mantenido. De otra forma se comerán viva a Lucy cuando tú te vayas.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

La simulación trataba de dos soldados en medio de un ataque terrorista, era muy sencillo, más para dos personas. Lynn se quedó satisfecha de ver que Lincoln no perdía sus costumbres de siempre, ya que ese juego lo jugaban mejor en parejas.

— ¿Ya comiste? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Acabo de llegar, andaba por el parque. Si quieres podemos ir después ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—No tiene mucho, acaban de abrir. Era mi primera partida cuando llegaste.

—Ya tiene tiempo que no veníamos a este lugar.

—Sí, disculpa, ya sabes entre una cosa y la otra. Pensé en decirte hace unos días, luego Lucy me pidió que la acompañara a este lugar nuevo en el centro, tú sabes.

—Descuida. ¿Quieres ver "Apocalipsis" la semana que viene? Será el estreno.

— ¡Claro! Esperé esa película todo el año.

Lynn mentiría al decir que no disfrutó esa breve conversación. Nuevamente se sintió bien, incluso menos estresada, así que después de jugar por lo menos durante dos horas, salieron al baño y luego fueron a comer algo; ya que Lynn se encargó de los videojuegos, él se encargó de la merienda y se sentaron frente a la única televisión encendida a esas horas, eran al menos las diez y media de la mañana.


	5. Anna

**Y después de mucho tiempo, me decido a seguir esta historia.**

* * *

 **5  
** **Anna**

* * *

 **1**

Pasaba de medianoche.

Luna volvía de un ensayo que se prolongó más de lo debido; ya habiendo cenado y con unas cuantas cervezas en su sistema, trató de moderar la velocidad de su auto para no tener un incidente como el del mes pasado, donde un oficial de tránsito la detuvo por ir a exceso de velocidad. Las calles de Royal Woods se quedaban casi desiertas a partir de las diez, salvo por excepciones típicas de la fauna nocturna. Luna iba oyendo el saxofón de John Coltrane a bajo volumen, solo para pasar el rato hasta llegar a casa.

Poco después de salir de la escuela superior, Luna dejó todo su interés de estudiar. Fueron días que sus padres se mostraron enojados por esa decisión, pero Luna había encontrado una pequeña oportunidad de destacar en el mundo musical de la ciudad; con el dinero que ganaba en algunas de sus presentaciones comenzó a ayudar en su hogar a pagar algunas deudas y de paso, ganar un dinerito para sus propias cosas. Se detuvo en el último semáforo antes de tomar una ruta hasta su vecindario y aprovechó para encender el último cigarrillo que llevaba.

Antes de ser teloneros para esa banda que llegaría a Royal Woods en unos días, Luna estuvo escribiendo algunas canciones, sin embargo, durante el ensayo no quiso compartirlas. La relación con ese montón de chicos con los que se juntó en primera instancia se estaba desmoronando poco a poco; desde pequeñas discusiones porque tal instrumento se oía desafinado o porque la voz no llegaba al tono que quería expresar la melodía. En el caso de obtener un poco de éxito, Luna dudaba seguir con ellos, por lo que quería formar su propia banda. Una donde pudiera convivir con todos los demás sin estarse molestando cada cinco minutos por cualquier nimiedad, y por supuesto, no compartir sus creaciones con quienes no podría estar al día siguiente.

El semáforo por fin cambió y Luna avanzó poco a poco en la autopista hasta meterse en las calles; el alumbrado de la calle Orwell siempre la inquietaba cuando iba de regreso. Luces titilantes y casas oscuras, que eran el preludio a la zona de construcción que recién empezaba. Desde atrás de las casas, precisamente toda la brecha que ella recorría podía ver la enorme grúa y distinguir las lámparas que daban un poco más de seguridad a todo ese lugar. Antes de que esa construcción empezara, Luna no recordaba mucho acerca de esas casas; estaban abandonadas desde que ella era niña y a nadie parecía importarle. Supuso que era el paso del tiempo, y se imaginó que algún día su propia casa estaría en ruinas.

Dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, le quedaban así dos cuadras más antes de seguir el rumbo hacia su casa. Pudo ver la zona de construcción con mayor detenimiento desde afuera, viendo especialmente que ya les habían entregado montones de excavadoras y bultos de cemento que se apilaban afuera de una bodega. Al momento de regresar la vista al camino, tuvo que frenar de golpe al encontrarse con una chiquilla en mitad del camino; solamente pudo escuchar el golpe en seco, dejándole la garganta reseca. El saxo de John Coltrane quedó en segundo plano mientras Luna trataba de mantenerse serena en todo lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó con la horrorosa sensación de golpear algo con el auto…

Al bajar, con las piernas temblorosas, se acercó lentamente al frente del coche, las luces le hicieron reflejar su sombra, todavía tapando levemente lo que fuera que haya golpeado. Era un hedor inmundo, le hizo fruncir el entrecejo al ver que su coche se había salpicado de una sustancia negra y pegajosa; arroyó a un perro. Un poco más lejos del cuerpo había tirado un moño color rosa, desgastado y raído, se agachó a recogerlo, se veía seco, como si llevara tiempo tirado en la calle. Llevaba pequeñas salpicaduras marrones en un lado.

—¿Está todo bien?

La repentina voz hizo que Luna saltara del susto, encontrándose frente a frente con Charles.

—Joder, vaya que me asustaste.

—Lo siento, Luna, solo escuché el tremendo frenazo y vine a ver si todo estaba bien.

—Nada está bien, maté un perro—se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró—. Joder… si Lana se enterara de esto me dejará de hablar en seis meses.

—Oh, ¿La pequeña rubia que venía contigo ese día?

Luna asintió.

—Maldita sea, todo por no prestar atención—seguía diciendo.

—Mira… solo ve a tu casa, yo me encargo de esto—decía Charles mientras veía el animal tirado en el piso—. Procuremos que Lana no se entere de esto ¿Vale?

—¿Cómo se supone que te encargarás de esto?

—No te fijes y mejor ve a casa—contestó mientras bostezaba—. Ya es tarde, no vaya a ser que tus padres te regañen.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo provoqué esto y…

—Anda, nos vemos luego.

Todavía con un poco de recelo, Luna se subió el coche y retrocedió hasta que Charlie le indicó que estaba a buena distancia y luego rodeó el cuerpo hasta internarse entre las casas. Todavía por el retrovisor alcanzó a ver que se metía de regreso a la construcción y cayó en cuenta del detalle; allá adentro seguramente había hoyos que necesitaban ser rellenados y un montón de arena para hacerlo. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco de culpa, y más que nada, demasiado alivio; su vista la había engañado—por fortuna—y aunque su hermanita seguramente desaprobaría lo que sucedió, estaba feliz de que nadie supiera de ese asunto. Hasta el cigarrillo se le cayó cuando bajó del coche y no pudo sino reírse al pasar por alto ese hecho.

Dejó el viejo Torino estacionado frente a la casa; ya estaba todo en silencio. El susto al atropellar a ese animal le había dejado demasiado alterados los nervios, que previo al cansancio, lograron despejarle la mente un poco más. El silbido del viento le sacó el molesto ruido que llevaba en el oído desde hacía dos horas, aunque no disminuyó su dolor de cabeza. En cambio, aumentó al notar algo demasiado repulsivo. Todavía llevaba en la mano el moño que encontró tirado junto al perro. Lo tiró en el césped y se limpió la mano con el pantalón.

Sus padres dejaron de molestarse con las llegadas tarde a casa luego de que Luna reclamara un poco más de libertad para su hobby. Así que, en lugar de arrastrar los pies con todo el silencio del mundo, solamente subió con tranquilidad hasta su habitación y vio que Luan seguía despierta, con los ojos en la computadora.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

—Quitando que Chad se pusiera borracho, todo bien ¿Qué haces?

—Editando el video para mi canal, ¿Segura que no quieres que haga un anuncio? Hay uno que otro músico que ve mis videos y seguramente estaría encantado de formar una banda contigo. Yo solamente digo.

Luna cerró la puerta y se quitó la blusa, arrojándola hasta el cesto y tomando su toalla que estaba colgada en la puerta de su guardarropa.

—Muchas gracias, pero no. Primero quiero ver qué tal me va con estos chicos, ya luego pensaré en algo para zafarme de ellos.

—En serio que no te agradan ¿Verdad?

—No, ya no.

Luan solamente se encogió de hombros y la vio salir del cuarto. Segundos después, se escuchó correr el agua de la regadera.

 **2**

Lucy se había pasado tres horas dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. En medio de todo lo que sentía, emociones revueltas entre el desconcierto y el miedo, presentía que algo iba mal con todo ello. El hecho de que casi estuviera muerta hacía poco tiempo, realmente le ponía los cabellos de punta, y si bien el remordimiento ya estaba pasando, la verdad era que todo ese sueño con su amigo Martin le tenía demasiado perturbada. Incluso por el pavoroso mensaje que él le dio. Aquella visión de ese niño, de _Jonathan,_ le tuvo demasiado al pendiente por lo que ello conllevaba. Se levantó, todavía envuelta en sus cobijas y descubrió que Lynn dormía; la casa estaba en calma desde las diez de la noche, cuando Leni y Lori salieron a un pub con sus viejas amigas.

Una vez más, tragándose el sentimiento de sus acciones tan incorrectas e infantiles, salió en completo silencio hacia la habitación de Lincoln, ya era la una y media de la madrugada. Bastaron tres golpes suaves, supo que Lincoln no estaba dormido porque ese día se estrenaba un nuevo capítulo de su serie favorita y siempre se desvelaba para entrar en las salas de transmisión que se compartían en los foros de Facebook.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

—¿Ya acabó tu programa? Quisiera hablar contigo acerca de algo… importante.

—Claro, pasa.

Mientras ella tomaba asiento en la cama de su hermano, Lincoln miraba hacia afuera de la habitación, cuidando que nadie se diera por enterado de sus reuniones nocturnas; en el monitor de su laptop solamente aparecían un montón de comerciales junto a una ventana de chat donde todos comentaban el episodio.

—¿Otra vez la pesadilla? —preguntó Lincoln mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Ella negó lentamente, relamiéndose los labios y volteándolo a ver.

—Es sobre ese niño… Jonathan.

—¿Jonathan?

—El niño del jardín.

Hubo un breve, pero demasiado tenso, momento de silencio que reinó en la habitación. Lincoln miró al suelo, echando un poco de memoria en algo que quiso dejar hundido la misma noche que pasó. Los ojos de ese niño, perdidos en una oscuridad aberrante, nuevamente parecieron querer arrastrarlo hacia dentro de un abismo sin fondo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Lo vi… cuando me… antes de que me sacaras del agua en la bañera.

Otro momento cruelmente incómodo. Lincoln señaló el fondo, directo hacia el muro, y ambos quedaron con los pies colgando fuera de la cama, estando recargados en la pared.

—¿Tuvo algo que ver con él?

Lucy le contó todo. Desde el sueño terrible donde volvió a ver a Martin, hasta el mensaje que le dio: _Detrás de las palabras más amables se esconden los monstruos más abominables._ Siguiendo por las cosas descritas en el libro que compró cuando fueron a la tienda de vudú. Además, por cierto, la visión de esa niña con mirada triste debajo del árbol que estaba fuera del aula en la escuela. Una vez más, hubo silencio. En ese breve lapso, Lucy volteó a ver a Lincoln, encontrándose con algo para nada alentador; la mirada de su querido hermano mayor se parecía mucho a la que no veía desde hacía varios años en su familia. Esa mirada que le gritaba «¿De qué demonios hablas, bicho raro?».

—No lo sé—dijo Lincoln luego del silencio—. A decir verdad, creo que esto es llevar ese asunto demasiado lejos, ¿No lo crees, Lucy?

Tragó saliva pesadamente; por fortuna, algo que Lincoln no alcanzó a notar.

—Bueno, es que concordaba… de alguna manera.

Ambos suspiraron en la oscuridad. La cercanía que compartía con Lincoln le daba pie a muchas cosas que normalmente no haría; entre ellas, además de dormir juntos, era contar las cosas que les pasaban en su día. Con el paso de los meses, Lucy aprendió a moderarse, pero la mirada de Lincoln le recordaba todas esas miradas desaprobatorias de su propia familia, miradas que la lastimaban sutilmente. En cualquier caso, ella solamente buscó cambiar de tema.

—Bueno… ¿Sabes? Ya casi es Halloween.

—Je, sí. Apenas estaba recordando eso.

El recuerdo de los dulces llegó; chocolates, caramelos, regaliz… Lucy acercó su mano tímidamente hasta la de Lincoln. Su hermano la tomó, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos como era más habitual. Con el calor de ese tacto, Lucy dejó que los «malos pensamientos» se fueran de su mente. La pequeña complicidad que tenían los hizo mirarse fijamente por largos segundos. Ella se acercó un poco más, solo lo suficiente para recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln; por unos segundos se sintió ridícula. Finalmente dejó que todo ello simplemente fluyera, estaba tomándose las cosas muy apecho.

—Debe haber algo más, ¿Crees que lo sabrías?

—¿De qué hablas?

Sin soltarse, Lincoln solamente la guio hasta la cabecera de la cama y con su mano libre cerró la laptop y la puso en el suelo, se quedaron mirando hacia el techo.

—Bueno, desde que eras niña has tenido, ya sabes…—echó una risilla—. Cierta tendencia a cosas relacionadas con los fantasmas. Ahora que eres mayor, las apariciones se vuelven un poco más fuertes ¿No crees?

—¿Crees que son apariciones?

El fugaz recuerdo de los ojos negros del niño volvió a sacudir la mente de Lincoln.

—No hay otro modo de llamarles.

—No lo había pensado así, Lincoln.

—Bueno, son solo cosas mías, ¿Hay alguien que sepa más de esto? Podemos ir a verlo cuando quieras.

—Gracias, Linc.

Él vio su despertador y vio que eran las dos y cuarto. Realmente volaba el tiempo cuando estaba junto a su hermanita. Antes de sucumbir lentamente al sueño, Lucy pensaba que, a pesar de ver esa mirada en Lincoln, siempre buscaría repararlo de algún modo. Otra vez, como era evidente, Lincoln platicó con ella sin verla como una rara. Minutos después se había quedado dormida; ya habiendo puesto esa imagen en su mente, Lincoln no paraba de relacionar la apariencia monstruosa de ese niño, exactamente igual a la que vio en Lucy aquella noche que despertó en el corredor. Ojos tan negros y vacíos…

 **3**

Fueron unos cuantos segundos.

Lucy caminaba en medio de un paraje lleno de nieve, un desierto blanco que se confundía en la luz pálida de la mañana, solo resaltable por las espesas nubes púrpuras que se veían a lo lejos. Durante su marcha por ese lugar, podía escuchar sus pasos en la nieve, pastosa y suave al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia ningún lugar en específico. Poco a poco, en medio de toda esa blancura, apareció una silueta oculta por una densa niebla; el viento lentamente iba quitando capas de ella hasta dejar ver un muñeco de nieve.

Se acercó sin la menor demora, hasta quedar frente al muñeco. Sus ojos eran grandes carbones, la nariz en lugar de ser la típica zanahoria, tenía en su lugar una retorcida rama de árbol que todavía llevaba pequeñas hojas alrededor. No tenía sonrisa, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía boca, y en vez de ir adornado con una bufanda, solamente tenía alrededor del cuello una cadena de eslabones pesados y oxidados. En el pecho, una vez más, reemplazando el adorno típico de botones, había un moño rosado encajado a manera de corbatín.

—¿Me quedó bien?

Lucy volteó a los alrededores, pero no había nadie en esa infinita blancura que comenzaba a ponerla tensa. Hasta entonces reparó en el detalle de que no iba abrigada, simplemente no sentía el frío de todo ese lugar. Desde algún lugar en la nieve, una niña apareció rodeando al muñeco, mirándola con ojos juguetones y vivaces.

—Mi papi me ayudó a hacerlo, ¿A que está bonito?

—Supongo…—respondió Lucy, dubitativa.

La niña recogía cosas del suelo y luego las colgaba del muñeco. Primero fue una pulsera, que casi apareció en sus manos como por arte de magia, seguida de una lata de soda que enterró en el lugar donde debería ir el brazo derecho.

—Me llamo Anna, ¿Tú quién eres?

—Lucy—contestó de manera cortante.

La niña no era muy alta, Lucy calculó… _supo,_ que tenía diez años. Una vaga sensación de melancolía le llenó el pecho; amargo desconcierto de saberse ligeramente consciente en aquel sueño tan extraño. Anna seguía recogiendo cosas del suelo, mientras se sostenía el cabello rubio con una mano para no mancharse, y cuidando su vestido rosado pálido.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Anna.

—No, ¿Y tú?

—Yo sí, pero papi me dijo que es normal, por cierto ¿No lo has visto?

Lucy negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin hablar, solamente mirando los extraños adornos que Anna estaba poniendo en el muñeco. Una gorra de béisbol, desgastada y raída. Un viejo reloj de bolsillo plateado y lleno de tierra. Una larga cuerda que le puso alrededor, acompañando a la cadena como un desagradable collar. Varias monedas y una chaqueta de cuero rota y sin una manga. Finalmente, en la bola de nieve más grande, la que sostenía el resto del cuerpo del muñeco, Anna dejó el barco de juguete que pertenecía a Jonathan.

—Hace mucho que no veo a mi papá…—su voz salió, apenas de manera audible para Lucy, Anna se había quedado de espaldas, todavía recogiendo porquerías.

—Yo… no sé… ¿Quieres buscarlo?

—Supongo… él me quiere mucho.

Anna regresó junto al montón de nieve, mirando a Lucy con un rostro lleno de lágrimas y la expresión más triste que ella hubiera visto en una niña. Anna se había puesto pálida, huesuda, los hoyuelos en su cara desaparecieron para dejar visibles unas manchas negras; alzó sus manos lentamente hacia el muñeco y empujó su cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo. De pronto, los carbones que hacían de ojos en su cabeza salieron de sus cuencas tomando la forma de dos inmundas ratas que corrieron hasta perderse en la nieve. Al momento que Lucy volteó, sintiendo el pánico formarse en su garganta, vio que Anna ponía decenas de insectos en el montón de nieve que quedó ahí.

—Papi viene…—decía la niña—. Papi me cuida… me quiere.

—Niña… detente…

Y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ante el grotesco conocimiento; caminó lentamente hacia Lucy, trabándose a cada paso, un sonido horroroso de ramas partiéndose por la mitad, mientras que de su boca salían gusanos blancos que se retorcían en un líquido marrón que olía mal. Lucy se tapó la nariz al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, espantada de lo que estaba viendo, queriendo huir de esa niña, de ese lugar.

—Tú escuchas, tú me ves…—decía la niña.

Lucy no pudo responder, el inmundo aroma que cubrió todo ese lugar nevado se lo impedía. Anna se acercaba cada vez más y ella no podía huir; el lugar nevado que vio anteriormente, ahora se transformaba en un lugar claustrofóbico del que no veía salida. Un lugar tan amplio con una terrible sensación de amenaza. Ella le tomó la mano y sonrió. Era una mueca que iba más allá de la alegría, que ni siquiera era dolor. Simplemente… era una sonrisa pacífica.

Entonces despertó.

Aquel sitio nevado se transformó en el jardín de su casa, el muñeco de nieve lentamente se formó en la cara de Lincoln, mirándola con espanto y asombro. La repentina caída en la realidad le sentó muy bien, aunque podía sentir cómo se le inflaba el pecho de manera compungida; Lincoln lentamente la atrajo hacia él y se sentaron en los escalones del porche.

—Dios… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Lincoln solamente la miraba, preocupado.

—¿Hermano?

—Sonambulismo…—ella abrió la boca, conteniendo el espanto—. No has despertado a nadie más que a mí, mantengámoslo así ¿Vale?

Ella asintió, todavía sin poder creerlo. Esa pesadilla se había sentido demasiado real; el recuerdo de los sueños lúcidos le llegó, provocándole náuseas que casi lucharon por salir al darse cuenta de lo que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Abrió lentamente el puño y con un terrible sobresalto vio el moño rosado que llevaba el muñeco de su sueño; ahora manchado y viejo. Lo arrojó hacia la calle y se abrazó a Lincoln. Su hermano solamente atinó a besarle la frente y reconfortarla con un fuerte abrazo, esperando que dejara de temblar en algún momento para subir a dormir una vez más. Por mucho que costara.

 **4**

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente fueron los últimos en levantarse para desayunar. Las cosas marchaban bien, hasta donde Lucy supo, pues cuando todos se alistaron para ir a la escuela, él tomó otro rumbo, caminando calle abajo. Con esa ya eran dos inasistencias casi seguidas, a las que Lucy no podía reclamar pues se hacía una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solamente se subió al auto con todas las demás y partieron rumbo a la escuela; Luna lo alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor, adelante iba Lynn, y no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás por el espejo para preguntarle silenciosamente a Lucy qué le pasaba.

—¿Tendrá problemas? —preguntó Luna.

—No lo creo—contestó Lucy, anticipándose a cualquiera—. No le preocupa mucho, lleva buenas notas, creo que solamente se toma un descanso.

—Claro, porque la vida de un estudiante es tan pesada—inquirió Lisa sarcásticamente, guardando los libros de Lily en su mochila.

—¿Lincoln tiene novia? —cuestionó la pequeña, sacándole una risa a Lola, que le daba unos últimos toques a su peinado.

—No lo creo, este año ha salido con muy pocas chicas. No le está yendo nada bien y eso que ya está en el último grado.

—Si tiene novia o no, creo que no nos incumbe—se metió Lana.

Todas asintieron a esa afirmación. Lucy todavía miró por la ventana trasera del auto, viendo como su hermano se perdía en la mañana de Royal Woods sin un rumbo fijo. Pensó en llamarlo por teléfono más tarde, para ver si quería comer algo saliendo de la escuela, pero decidió no molestarlo. Él también se merecía su tiempo libre.

—A decir verdad, creo que hasta dejó de ser amigo de Ronnie Anne, ¿No? Se llevaban muy bien y luego solamente dejó de ir a casa—habló Luan.

—Es lo que sucede después de una ruptura, Luan—señaló Lynn, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Muy independientemente de eso, Lincoln es, ya sabes, un poco maduro para perder a una amiga solamente porque su relación no funcionó. Claro, nadie dice que es incómodo, pero el tiempo todo lo cura.

—Cada cabeza es un mundo, Luan, no esperes que Ronnie haya pensado lo mismo que Lincoln—le aclaró Luna—. Además, si fue por eso, nada se puede hacer. Por cierto, Lucy…

—¿Sí?

—Tú eres un poco más apegada a Lincoln, ¿Nunca te contó qué fue lo que pasó?

Aquella ocasión solamente se conformó con un abrazo, sin decir nada mientras Lucy decía palabras de consuelo. Después de eso, solamente fueron un par de horas de videojuegos, un paseo con Clyde en sus viejas bicicletas y luego todo quedó en el olvido. Sin nada que señalar en ese asunto, Lucy solamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza en completo silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la escuela.

 **5**

La banca que siempre escogían como punto de encuentro estaba desocupada, recibiendo un poco de sombra gracias a un árbol cercano. Lincoln se sentó un momento, dejó salir un largo suspiro y frotándose las sienes; no muy lejos de ahí, entre las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron de sus ojos, Lincoln vio que Clyde se acercaba con su confiada y amistosa sonrisa.

—¡Hola, amigo! —saludó efusivamente Clyde.

Se dieron la mano, al mismo tiempo Lincoln se levantaba y se estrechaban en un abrazo.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Linc?

—Dentro de lo que se puede, Clyde, ¿Seguro que puedes ausentarte hoy?

—Mientras papá no se entere estaré bien ¿Qué sucede?

Lincoln extendió la mano hacia cualquier lugar dentro del parque, la seña universal para decir "caminemos hasta que deje de sentirme como una mierda". Con los años que pasaron, y con ayuda del psiquiatra, Clyde se desenvolvía un poco más en el día a día. Ambos, con el tiempo, aprendieron los movimientos de sus padres y, con un poco de ayuda de Lynn y Luna, los lugares en los que podían pasar un buen rato cuando se saltaran un día completo de clases. El parque, para empezar, tenía salidas hacia distintos lugares, empezando por el mall y los videojuegos.

—Es todo este asunto respecto a Lucy, ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Está regresando a como era antes.

Clyde lo miró con cierta confusión, a lo que Lincoln solamente atinó a suspirar nuevamente con cansancio.

—Otra vez este asunto de las pesadillas, el sonambulismo y todo lo demás.

—Oh vaya, ¿Cómo está? ¿Es muy grave?

—No, por fortuna no es nada grave. Lo que me preocupa es que pueda empeorar con el pasar de los días, ¿Sabes?

De aquellos días Clyde recordaba casi todo completamente. Lincoln angustiado porque Lucy no recibía la atención necesaria, luego fueron los días en que estaba distraído, pensando en las cosas que seguramente Lucy estaría sintiendo. Luego de un tiempo, tan repentinamente como había empezado, se terminó; dando paso a una época en la que Lincoln y Lucy no se separaban prácticamente para nada. Siempre recordando el incidente que Lincoln le contó… _vacío._

—¿Sabes, amigo? Creo que no soy precisamente alguien que pueda aconsejarte con asuntos respecto a tus hermanas.

—¿De qué hablas, Clyde? Eres de gran ayuda.

—No, te escucho y trato de comprenderte un poco, pero esto me suena algo más, tú sabes, personal entre ella y tú. Aunque no te guste escuchar eso, debes reconocerlo.

Seguramente la expresión no pasó por alto para Clyde; exhaló con cierto cansancio, sintiendo un dolor en el hombro que seguramente era producto de dejar a Lucy usarlo como almohada el resto de la noche. Cosas personales, decía.

—Sí, no me gusta escucharlo, pero dilo de todos modos—pidió Lincoln, mientras se ocultaban bajo un sendero lleno de hojas secas.

—La estás sobreprotegiendo—declaró.

—No lo hago—replicó con cierto enfado—. Lucy es una chica muy frágil, no puedo simplemente dejarla a su suerte, eso no es correcto. Es mi deber como su hermano mayor estar ahí cuando ella me necesite. Además, se lo prometí.

—Esa fue una promesa imaginaria, Lincoln, y lo sabes—respondió, alzando un poco la voz—. Está bien, la ayudaste cuando fue necesario hacerlo, pero desde entonces simplemente no has parado de sobreprotegerla. Bravucones, los maestros, Chandler… ¡Hasta de Ronnie Anne!

—Ronnie no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

—Exacto, ella no tuvo nada que ver ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Lucy ni siquiera sabe que fue la causante de su ruptura, y eso te hace quedar incluso peor, porque la proteges de las cosas que le conciernen solo a ella.

—Clyde, por favor…

—Nada de eso, ¿Cómo esperas que ella deje de ser frágil si no le sueltas la mano ni siquiera un minuto? Eres su hermano mayor, no te lo niego, tienes todo el derecho de protegerla, pero incluso yo me doy cuenta de que esto no es sano. Debes darle su propio espacio, independencia.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo específico, hasta que el suave rocío producido por el agua de los aspersores a lo lejos les espabiló el semblante. Para entonces, varios corredores ya pasaban cerca de ellos y Lincoln esperó a que no hubiera "oídos curiosos" para seguir con su charla.

—No lo sé, Clyde. Creo que esto va un poco más allá… respecto a Lucy.

—¿En qué modo?

—No sé… algo un poco más serio. Ahora que es mayor, esto podría ponerse un poco más difícil. Puedes controlar a una niña, ¿A una chica? Lucy puede tener un temperamento difícil.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Ella nunca me ha parecido agresiva.

—Créeme, ella puede estar más que consciente respecto a que la "sobreprotejo"; seguramente estará buscando la manera de valerse por sí misma ahora que voy rumbo a otra escuela. Hasta Lynn me lo dijo, solamente que no quiero hacer caso, tengo fe en ella.

Para mala fortuna de Clyde, Lincoln volteó en el instante que iba a decir algo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Otro suspiro atacó a Lincoln y con una mano le indicó que lo sacara de una buena vez. Todavía un poco receloso, Clyde empezó a hablar. No le era precisamente grato darle más cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

—No sé si Lucy haya escuchado algo, pero en la escuela se supo que encontraron… ya sabes, los restos de alguien en tu casa.

—Oh mierda…—dijo Lincoln, frotándose las sienes por segunda vez, con más fuerza incluso.

—Lo siento, amigo. No creo que las cosas marchen mal hoy, no pienses en eso.

—Ya no puedo evitarlo, aun así, gracias, Clyde.

Cuando se dirigían a la otra entrada del parque, Lincoln vio volar varios cuervos desde un árbol, le recordaron al poema de ese escritor que tanto leía Lucy y del que muchas veces había escuchado con tanta atención: «Nunca más» decía ese cuervo.

—Ojalá no tenga problemas, ella podrá arreglárselas si algo se presenta.

—Ya verás que sí.

Después de salir del parque tomaron rumbo hacia el centro, allá andarían en las calles solitarias antes de llegar a los videojuegos. Una de las cosas que se reservó para sí, fue el "problema" que se estaba presentando. Si bien, Lucy solamente empezaba con sonambulismo, en todo momento que la siguió procuró no despertarla. Mucho más allá de la creencia popular en que no se debe despertar a un sonámbulo, Lincoln quiso escuchar todo lo que Lucy decía. Empezó levantándose de la cama, murmurando algo sobre un montón de nieve, y luego bajó hasta el jardín, hablando con una _niña._ Siempre con el miedo latente de que cuando ella despertara…

—Anoche estuvimos hablando sobre eso, precisamente. No sé, mis hermanas quieren que se desenvuelva en otro tipo de situaciones y esa idea no me gusta.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—Sonará a película de terror si te lo digo, pero creo que esas cosas de ver fantasmas y todo lo demás puede ser más cierto de lo que creo.

Clyde se empezó a reír, y por primera vez, Lincoln casi lo acompañó en sus risas.

—Vamos, todos quieren tener un familiar psíquico, una cosa como esas—se detuvo para atarse el cordón del zapato—. En serio, amigo, lo que haya pasado en esos días ya no importa ¿No crees que te lo tomas de manera muy seria?

—Quizás… solamente que Lucy tiene esta habilidad. Y no te estoy hablando de esos charlatanes que salen en televisión.

—¿Ah sí? Dame un ejemplo.

—Lucy siempre sabe dónde están las cosas perdidas en casa—Clyde lo miró sarcásticamente—. Bueno, en realidad no todo el tiempo, es una habilidad que no puede usar muy seguido ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Es como… un Déjà-vu.

—Interesante, eso no lo sabía.

—Sí, bueno. Hay bastantes cosas que se le escapan, y eso me preocupa.

—¿También? ¿Cómo te puedes preocupar por algo que no pasa muy seguido?

—Cuando era niña su sonambulismo no era… así. Lynn dice que solamente se levantaba, caminaba una o dos veces en la habitación y luego se volvía a su cama. Claro, fue así hasta "esa noche".

—Entiendo, te preocupa que se vuelva más peligroso con la edad.

Lincoln asintió, le estaba dando hambre de nuevo.

—¿Ya consideraste…?

—No, nada de eso, _nunca más_ —interrumpió.

Y sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión respecto a los psiquiatras, Clyde solamente suspiró, mientras Lincoln compraba una salchicha en la entrada del parque. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y Royal Woods estaba en movimiento.

 **6**

A pesar de que habían tenido una noche divertida y algo alocada, Leni estaba demasiado fresca, a comparación de Lori, que convirtió la habitación en un santuario incluso más oscuro a como Lucy lo hizo alguna vez. Salió de la casa con su sonrisa más radiante hacia el mall, donde Luna la estaría esperando para hacer unas compras. Se quedó esperando el autobús un poco lejos de la construcción, escuchando halagos y cosas un poco subidas de tono de los albañiles que empezaban su turno. Ella no se preocupaba, solamente sonreía hacia las nubes hasta que llegó el autobús. El vehículo iba casi vacío, así que buscó los asientos en la parte de atrás y antes de sentarse, el conductor dio una vuelta demasiado brusca, haciéndola tirar su bolso. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y contestó sin ver el número, mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Bebé?

Leni cerró los ojos con verdadera molestia y respondió con hastío.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Podemos hablar?

—No hay nada de qué hablar—respondió secamente—. Dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí, así que no me molestes, déjame disfrutar mis vacaciones.

—Pero Leni…

Colgó.

La verdad era que Leni seguía demasiado dolida con respecto al rompimiento con su novio; sin embargo, tal como Lori le repitió en todo el camino de regreso a casa, y Luna solamente pudo reforzarlo, ella debía darse a respetar. Conocía muy bien la posición de todo lo demás, incluso el asco de saber que Brad llevaba un mes besuqueándose con otra chica, así que no había nada más por mencionar. Su teléfono sonó seis veces más, pero ella solamente se limitó a ver por la ventana del bus durante todo el trayecto. En la entrada del mall vio que varias personas llevaban en la mano un periódico, no muy fascinadas, eso sí; llegó a la tienda de música y vio que Luna leía exactamente el mismo periódico con bastante interés.

—Hey, Luna.

—Oh, hola, Leni—enrolló el periódico—. Publicaron una nota sobre la banda para la que abriremos, es genial ¿No?

—Sí, claro—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Se pusieron de camino a las tiendas, en eso, Luna casi estaba segura de que Leni tuvo noticias de su exnovio. A pesar de que Leni era bastante bonita, ella no era para nada superficial, como muchas veces la tacharon frente a todas las demás chicas en la escuela; y con el paso del tiempo, eso fue llave para que un montón de chicos se burlaran de ella. Esta ocasión, para anotar otro al récord, no fue la excepción.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que no estés triste, Leni.

—Ah, no importa—nuevamente, puso una gran sonrisa—. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Ya sabes, además de que tocarás para una banda famosa.

—Bueno, a grandes rasgos, solamente eso. A decir verdad, creo que me voy a separar de los chicos en poco tiempo.

—¿Aunque consigan un contrato?

—La verdad es que lo dudo mucho, la época cuando tocamos bien ya se fue al carajo. Me concentraré en tocar con gente nueva, para mostrarle a Royal Woods mi propio sonido.

—¡Genial! Espero que todo salga bien para ti, ¿Ya te ha llegado respuesta de alguien?

—Todavía no lo estoy buscando, pero le comenté a Chunk la idea y dijo que me ayudará a encontrar buenos talentos. Confío en que lo hará bien.

En el camino hacia el área de compras, había gente en las entradas que estaba repartiendo folletos. En la zona de construcción había plazas de trabajo para soldadores, obreros y técnicos en electricidad; Leni solamente hojeó el folleto, preguntándose cómo alguien aguantaría trabajando todo el día en un lugar así. Al lado suyo, Luna seguía hablando de otra cosa que no alcanzó a escuchar, porque el logotipo de la constructora le pareció familiar.

—Recuerdo algo de esto, ¿Tú no? —preguntó Leni.

—¿Qué cosa?

Leni le pasó el folleto y Luna volteó hacia atrás, viendo que una señora de edad avanzada los entregaba con una sonrisa amable.

—Creo que eso fue antes, a lo mejor me estoy confundiendo, ¿Qué decías?

—Que si quieres que llevemos un galón de helado, ya sabes, para pasar el rato—se empezó a reír sonoramente—. Espero que Lori ya esté despierta para cuando regresemos, ¿Cuánto bebió anoche? ¿Te diste cuenta?

—No, estuvimos separadas casi todo el tiempo, hasta la hora en que pedimos un taxi.

—¿Tú no bebiste nada?

—No me gusta el alcohol, además, papá dice que no lo haga.

La particular inocencia de Leni seguía intacta, y eso llenó el corazón de Luna con mucha ternura. Tal parecía que no importaba cuánto la hirieran, porque en su cabeza, Leni creía que todo iría bien; le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le revolvió el cabello. Leni no entendió del todo el gesto, aunque respondió devolviendo el abrazo. La duda se quedaba en la mente de Luna, porque después de tanto tiempo, le seguía pareciendo increíble que Leni pudiera cuidarse sola.

 **7**

Se tomaron su tiempo en volver, y después de atravesar la calle Orwell de camino a casa, se detuvieron frente a la construcción, porque estaban recibiendo un nuevo cargamento con materiales. Hacía calor, Leni cantaba alegremente «Bang your Head», agitando su largo cabello. No muy lejos de ahí, Luna alcanzó a verse con Charles, que le sonrió y saludó mientras se acercaba. Luna trató de disimular su vergüenza y desagrado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo bueno es que la mancha negruzca ya se había caído del parachoques.

—Hola, Charlie ¿Se van a tardar mucho?

—Creo que sí, hoy nos mandaron unos chicos que no saben dar reversa en un tráiler, ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

—Un poco, hay un galón de helado allá atrás que se está derritiendo.

Compartieron una amigable sonrisa. Charlie volteó hacia el llamado del guarda, que le señaló cómo se estaba partiendo la cuneta con la parte trasera del camión.

—No hay problema, rodearé entre las casas—dijo Luna.

—Ve con cuidado, no sea que un niño se atraviese en el camino.

Aquella observación le pareció a Luna demasiado ofensiva, y cuando Charlie recordó el incidente de la noche anterior, rápidamente le cambió el aspecto. Antes de que se disculpara, Luna alzó la mano para indicarle que no había problema.

—De verdad, no quise decir eso.

—No te preocupes, y gracias otra vez. Nos vemos.

Lo ofensivo pasó rápidamente a otro término cuando vio el sincero rostro de arrepentimiento en Charlie. La canción terminó justamente cuando llegaban a casa, con Leni haciendo la típica "guitarra de aire"; tanto era su buen humor que Luna seguía sin creer lo versátil que era su hermana respecto a las emociones. Cuando entraron en la casa, encontraron a Lori sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, en la mesita había una bolsa de frituras y una caja de aspirinas. Una vez más, la risa de Luna no se hizo esperar.

—¿Adónde fueron? —les preguntó Lori.

—De compras, ¿Quieres un poco de helado?

—Dios, no—contestó irritada—. Literalmente tengo la boca empalagosa, ni siquiera recuerdo qué diablos bebí.

—No te preocupes por eso, hermana—le dijo Luna burlándose de ella—. Pregúntate qué te metiste a la boca cuando no te diste cuenta.

—Carajo, cállate—respondió entre risas, dándole un golpecillo en el hombro—. Recuerdo bien que no hice nada indebido.

—Claro… como ese chico no era Bobby.

Leni regresó de la cocina y les pasó a ambas una lata de cerveza, ella estaba muy feliz con su copa repleta de helado sabor fresa y se sentó con ellas a ver televisión.

—Ya sé que éramos jóvenes, pero lo de Bobby y yo fue real.

—Eso nos consta, ni siquiera tenían disgustos.

—Tampoco era miel sobre hojuelas, algunas veces me daba quejas que le llegaban de Ronnie Anne—Lori destapó su cerveza y bebió tres grandes sorbos—. Siempre respecto a Lucy.

—¿De Lucy? —se preguntó Leni.

—Creo… al menos eso supongo.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que Lucy le desagradara de entre todas nosotras, con razón dejó de venir a la casa.

Las tres se encogieron de hombros mientras buscaban algo bueno que ver en la televisión. Leni disfrutaba de su postre sin prestar especial atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanas, casi se sintió mal de hacer esa pregunta de manera tan mecánica que lo consideró ofensivo. En cierto viaje de hacía unos años, Leni vio los logotipos de la constructora en cierto punto de la carretera, cuando iban directamente a ese parque donde Lincoln juraba haber visto en acción un géiser del que apenas recordaba el nombre.

Tal vez en algún momento lo recordaría. Simplemente se sirvió más helado.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Bueno, con este pequeño capítulo pongo a circular esta historia nuevamente. Espero, si alguien todavía esperaba continuación de esta historia, que me disculpen mucho por haberla dejado tirada durante tanto tiempo. No volverá a pasar :v**

 **Sin nada más que decir, yo me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	6. El Árbol y la Estrella

¡Muy buenas! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo, algo tarde, pero al menos más rápido que la última vez LOL. En todo caso, espero que les guste, así que los dejo para que lean. _Allons-y!_

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **6**

 **El Árbol y la Estrella**

—O—O—O—O—O—

1

Lucy se pasó la tarde después de la escuela encerrada en su habitación. Lincoln todavía no regresaba, y lo que la mantenía al pendiente era saber que ni siquiera se había comunicado; por mucho que se gritaba y regañaba, repitiéndose que él también se merecía su tiempo libre, no pudo estar tranquila sin mandarle un mensaje. Los mensajes se enviaban, sin embargo, no eran entregados; Lincoln no estaba conectado, era más que notorio el hecho de que tampoco quería ser molestado. Se quedó en su habitación y ni siquiera pudo estar quieta, con su mente fija en la hoja blanca que se negaba a ser escrita; el bloqueo se tornaba más molesto que los anteriores. Ni música, ni televisión, nada la dejaba quieta.

—Hola, Lucy, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Lynn al entrar.

—Trato de escribir—contestó en voz baja—. Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Lincoln? Ya es tarde y todavía no regresa de la escuela.

—No lo sé, no me respondió cuando le llamé, pero debe estar con Clyde en el cine o algo así.

—Tal vez.

Lynn se quitó la gorra y la echó en la cama, no pudiendo pasar por alto que su hermanita estaba algo preocupada. Se cambió la blusa y luego se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la puerta estaba abierta y podían escuchar muy claro la música de AC/DC desde la habitación de Luan y Luna.

—Hace unos días que te noto algo rara, hermana, ¿Todo está bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Segundos después de responder eso, Lucy se sintió una vez más la niña más idiota del mundo. Lincoln procuró no hostigarla mucho en ese aspecto, pero faltaba Lynn. La mayor, en aras de mostrarse solidaria, le tomó la mano y sonrió para darle confianza. Lucy por otro lado interpretó eso como la manera que tenía Lynn de decirle en forma disimulada que todo estaría bien.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Sé que no soy Lori o Leni, pero me interesa mucho saber qué te está pasando. Soy tu hermana mayor, puedes confiar en mí, Lucy.

—No me pasa nada, lo de la bañera fue un accidente, solo me quedé dormida.

—Esto no es solo por lo de la bañera, te noto así desde hace varios meses, ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?

—¿Desde hace unos meses?

Antes de seguir, Lynn se tomó unos pocos segundos en analizar lo que diría. Si bien, con Lucy se podía charlar de forma tranquila, tampoco quería herirla echándole en cara sus extraños hábitos. Un trato implícito con Lincoln significaba algo demasiado importante, pues Lucy, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, se había convertido en la _protegida_ de Lincoln. Mucho más que las gemelas, Lisa o Lily; algo que le molestaba a Lucy, le molestaría también a él.

—Sé que tú y yo no siempre hablamos, pero si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, ten por seguro que lo haré, ¿Vale?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, la música en el fondo del pasillo cambió del rock n' roll al calmado ritmo del saxo. Lucy se sentó, sin mirarla.

—No creo que puedas hacer nada, Lynn—dijo bajo y claro—. Las pesadillas están… están regresando, ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero decir nada? Cuando pasó esto, todas ustedes me miraban como un bicho raro, así como miraron a Lincoln el día que confesó leer "La Princesa Pony".

En el momento que ella bajó la mirada, Lucy supo que ella recibió un golpe bajo. Muy disimulado, pero Lynn siempre había destacado en la familia no solo por los deportes, sino por ser una mala perdedora también, y palabras así le calarían con el doble de impacto ahora que por fin salían a la luz.

—Lincoln fue el único que se acercó a mí, él es algo más comprensivo, tú sabes cómo es.

—Sí, lo sé.

Una vez más, Lucy se fijó en su celular y vio que Lincoln todavía no recibía los mensajes. Suspiró, tomó su cartera y se dispuso a irse. Muy porque Lincoln le había dicho sobre las "apariciones", ahora lo que necesitaba Lucy era un libro con interpretación de los sueños e información acerca de los fantasmas. No se hacía una idea de cuánto le costarían, pero creía llevar lo suficiente.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Lynn.

—Al centro.

—¡Te acompaño! Solo espera mientras me pongo otra ropa, ¿Vale? ¡No me tardo!

No quiso decirle no, así que bajó a la sala y se quedó viendo la televisión junto a Lola, que veía con mucho interés uno de esos programas acerca de cambios de imagen. De vez en cuando ella se detenía a verlos con ella, porque le traía simpáticos recuerdos de cuando era niña, de aquella ridícula peluca rubia que usó sin haber necesidad. Lola se le quedó viendo de arriba abajo, luego regresó la vista al programa.

—¿Vas a comprar libros?

Lucy la miró, confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Nada más te vistes como indigente cuando vas a comprar libros.

Lucy pasó por alto el insulto de Lola, porque le parecía divertido. Aunque no pudo evitar mirarse la ropa para comprobar lo que decía; era su ropa habitual, siempre con sus medias rayadas de blanco y negro, en conjunto con su blusa negra y ahora que tenía algo que lucir, también escotada.

—Es mi ropa normal, nunca me habías llamado "indigente".

—No te lo tomes personal, pero solo te veo bien vestida cuando Lincoln te invita al cine.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No? Dime cuándo fue la última vez te pusiste tus pendientes de brillantes rojos.

Los pendientes de los que hablaba Lola eran un regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Herencia de su abuela Harriet, y casi nunca los usaba. Exceptuando…

—El mes pasado, cuando…

Los boletos de Lincoln y ella estaban guardados arriba, en su _ataúd de cosas importantes._ La película trataba sobre una escritora muda que se vuelve prisionera dentro de su propia casa y es perseguida por un asesino. La película no estuvo nada mal, aunque Lincoln salió del cine tratando de disimular—nada bien, por cierto—que estaba asustado.

—Sí, solo eso necesitaba, ¿Sí sabes que tu apariencia dice mucho de quién eres?

—Siempre he sido así.

—Entonces lamento haberte dicho _indigente._

Lola le sonrió, de manera muy simpática, en tanto Lucy se limitaba a no tomarla en serio, pero quedándose sorprendida de que ella notara algo de tan poca importancia. En eso Lynn bajó, indicándole a Lucy que estaba lista para irse.

—¿De qué hablaban? —le preguntó Lynn mientras atravesaban el jardín.

—De indigentes—respondió Lucy.

Lynn torció la boca sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

2

La concentración de Luna muchas veces nacía de asilarse del todo; para ella, la fórmula perfecta para trabajar a gusto era no tener cerca su celular y poner música con el volumen tan alto que no pudiera escuchar lo que pasara fuera de su habitación. Esta ocasión puso su celular en modo aleatorio, conectado a su amplificador para trabajar a gusto, de hecho, sentía cada cuánto disminuía el volumen para entregarle una notificación, pero ella siguió en su tarea. Al levantarse de su escritorio tenía lista una nueva canción, un brote de inspiración que le llegó por un sueño donde se veía ella sola sentada en las butacas de un teatro. Frente a ella estaba el telón, iluminado por un reflector escondido en un lugar que no se molestaba en buscar y ella sostenía su guitarra, tocando escalas mientras esperaba que algo sucediera.

El mensaje era de Raymond, el baterista de la banda con la que trabajaba. Le avisaba que ya no serían los teloneros para Poison porque al final decidieron contratar a una banda «más experimentada»; y aunque Luna ya lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante desanimada al recibir la noticia. Los chicos con los que trabajaba empezaban a desagradarle, pero la oportunidad de abrir el concierto para una banda tan reconocida le hubiera dado buena reputación entre los músicos de Royal Woods. Lo meditó durante unos segundos y se decidió por llamarlo, al menos para hacerlo bien.

—Hey, Luna ¿Qué pasó?

—No mucho, apenas leo los mensajes ¿Qué dijeron los demás?

—Ya sabes, quisieron protestar, pero no sirvió de nada—lo escuchó suspirar, era tan típico de él cuando algo le salía mal—. En serio lo siento.

—No te preocupes, solo llamo para decir que después paso por mi equipo a tu garaje.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Dejo la banda, viejo—contestó lo más natural posible—. Mira, esto no es porque nos hayan cancelado, hace tiempo que quiero decirlo, no me siento cómoda con ustedes.

Hubo silencio por otros cuantos segundos, le bajó tan rápido a la música que no supo bien qué estaba escuchando.

—¿Es porque eres la única mujer? Eso podemos arreglarlo.

—No, diablos, tampoco es eso—empezaba a estresarse, qué poco le duraba la paciencia—. Si fuera por eso desde un principio ni me hubiera unido a la banda. Ya te dije que no estoy cómoda con ustedes, desde hace días empezamos a pelear por cualquier idiotez y vamos, que Mark asiste a los ensayos cuando se le antoja, no podemos trabajar de forma ordenada y solo tú escribes las canciones, no dejas participar a los demás.

—Es mi derecho, la banda es mía—protestó con indulgencia.

—No te lo niego, pero una banda es trabajo de equipo, todos la hacemos funcionar y eso es algo que tú no entiendes, Ray—otro silencio, aunque ya poco importaba—. Te lo dije, hoy mismo iré por mis cosas.

—No estaré—dijo tajante—. Te las dejaré en casa, pídeselas a…

—A tu mamá, claro.

Ni siquiera se dijeron "adiós". De esa forma Luna se imaginaba que serían las separaciones de las bandas, quizás algo más salvajes, y se le vino a la mente Guns N' Roses. Se pasó las manos por la cara, estaba taciturna. Si bien escribir resultaba relajante, las manos no dejaban de temblarle por una razón que no entendía, se había despertado así, y algo que la molestaba es que no dejaba de oprimir teclas equivocadas ni escribir incluso peor que un doctor. Unas pocas veces era aceptable, luego se volvía estresante.

Decidió salir y despejarse un rato, al menos tenía esa ventaja desde que había dejado la escuela. Días así la hacían sentir en un bucle, pues al irse de esa banda se estaba arriesgando a quedarse sin recibir dinero. Al decidir no seguir yendo a la escuela se había hecho un compromiso con sus padres y con ella misma. Con su billetera lista y su mente en blanco decidió salir, casi chocaba con Lana en el camino, que bajaba con su caja especial de herramientas.

—Hey, hermanita ¿Adónde vas?

—¡Mi primer trabajo! —exclamó—. Me darán veinticinco dólares por reparar una bici. Bueno, también un vaso de limonada.

—Genial, ¿Hasta dónde vas? Si quieres puedo darte un aventón.

—Gracias, voy hasta la calle Maple, ¿Te queda de paso?

—Ya lo veremos, vamos.

Ni siquiera había pensado en tomar el auto, estaba tranquila porque todas le daban algunos dólares cuando se llegaba el fin de semana, algo así como una pequeña paga por llevarlos a la escuela todos los días. Paga que usaba en gasolina y un paquete de cigarros.

—Se te da bien ese trabajo—le dijo ya estando de camino— ¿No le cobraste muy poco? ¿Es para Barry?

—Para su hermano mayor, le dijo que soy buena con las herramientas y me lo comentó apenas hace rato, solo vine a recoger mis cosas. Dijo que tenía herramientas en casa, pero ya sabes que no me gusta trabajar con equipo desconocido.

—Fantástico, ¿No sabes si toca algún instrumento? Me vendría muy bien alguien que sepa tocar.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

—Bah, da igual, ya sé que empecé con el pie izquierdo—exhaló con cansancio—. Presiento que las cosas no me saldrán muy bien por estos días.

La pequeña rubia torció la boca al no entender del todo lo que decía Luna, aunque llevaba tiempo diciendo que se separaría de su banda, la verdad no entendía cómo funcionaba su trabajo. Así pues, hizo el esfuerzo de ayudarla, aunque no conocía a ningún músico tan bueno como ella.

—Le puedo preguntar si conoce a alguien ¿Ya estás haciendo tu banda de respaldo?

—Algo así–respondió sin ánimo—. Poison nos canceló y renuncié ahora que no tengo nada más con ellos.

—Qué mala suerte… por aquí a la izquierda.

La poca velocidad con la que transitaba resultaba ventajosa, así estaba haciendo tiempo para hablar con Lana y recordaba con algo de diversión los días en que aprendió a conducir; se sentía bien que en su familia se acostumbraba el trabajo. Lori puso el ejemplo trabajando en los videojuegos, Luan por "Negocios Graciosos" y Lincoln empezaba a formarse la idea de un empleo. Ahora Lana empezaba con su "Servicio de Reparación" y Lisa tenía suficiente dinero en el banco para pagarse la universidad.

—Pensé que estarías asociada con varios músicos, no imaginaba que tuvieras problemas ya que siempre estás al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo musical de la ciudad.

—Pasa que no es una apuesta del todo segura, ahora cualquier baboso se cree músico.

Luego de diez minutos de camino llegaron a una zona residencial, las casas estaban algo más grandes y con un jardín más espacioso. Alguna vez Lori había fantaseado vivir ahí estando casada con Bobby y el montón de hijos que tendrían; no eran casas feas, pero Luna siempre les había tenido repelús. De un modo muy vago, le daban miedo.

—¿Quieres que venga por ti o puedes regresar sola?

—La verdad es que no sé a qué hora termine ¿Puedo llamarte luego?

—Claro, Lana, nos vemos después.

Luna le sonrió y se fue con rumbo a casa, la verdad era que no tenía ningún plan ni quería llamar a nadie. Lo pensó mejor y decidió que mientras Chunk llamaba para darle alguna información, se dedicaría a buscar por su cuenta. Le haría caso a Luan y usaría las redes sociales, ya tenía un canal de YouTube y una página en Facebook a las no había dado buen uso. Pensó en invitarles a unas hamburguesas a todos, para darles un gusto.

Camino allá decidió encerrarse en su mundo y poner la música tan alto que retumbaran los vidrios. Estando concentrada en la ruta se puso a pensar otra vez en lo que sería su banda y los detalles con las que buscaría el sonido para darse a conocer. Asociarse con músicos amateurs no sonaba mal, aunque conservaba la idea de que podían ser muy volubles; en todo caso no sería mala idea contactar con los otros chicos que tenían canal en YouTube, el inconveniente era que todos se dedicaban a la guitarra, sin aprender a tocar otro instrumento. Chunk se sumergiría en el submundo de los músicos mayores, hombres que casi tenían la treintena de años y dudaba que alguno de ellos quisiera formar parte la banda de una chica que apenas llegaba a los veinte.

Mientras conducía encendió un cigarrillo y le bajó el volumen a la música, dejándola _por encima del once._ Pensó que quizás su amiga Tabby se uniría, después de todo, ya tenía edad de entrar en lugares para mayores y tocar música un rato. Por lo pronto mandaría un mensaje; esa niña resultaba ser una muy buena apuesta, algo descabellado pensarlo, tan descabellado como una chica de quince años aprendiendo a tocar los instrumentos que parecían interesantes. De forma algo ególatra, Tabby le recordaba a ella misma, incluso con el mismo entusiasmo de por aquel entonces. Mandó un mensaje al chat familiar anunciando que la comida corría por su cuenta cuando Lana terminara su trabajo y comer todos juntos.

Antes de mandar el mensaje a Tabby pensó que algo mejor sería llamarla y proponerle la idea, esperando no interrumpirla. El teléfono no sonó más de dos veces cuando la chiquilla respondió, se escuchaba bastante gente del otro lado. Luna se orilló en la calle y apagó el coche para hablar.

—¡Hola, Luna! ¿Qué cuentas?

—Hey, no mucho ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿No te interrumpo?

—¡Para nada! Espera un poco.

Las voces se callaron y luego solo la oyó a ella.

—Disculpa, mi casa está algo aglomerada, no puedo hablar claro.

—Créeme que te entiendo—respondió con una nostálgica sonrisa— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus lecciones de música?

—Je, esta chica no necesita lecciones—contestó orgullosa—. Estoy empezando a componer mis propias canciones, pronto subiré un videoa YouTube, para ver qué opina la gente. Todavía me falta afinar un poco la voz, estoy empezando.

—Me agrada oír eso, por eso mismo te llamo—Luna sacudió el cigarro por la ventanilla y echó fuera el humo— ¿Sabes que estaba en una banda?

—Por supuesto, son geniales—contestó con reservada admiración.

—Ya no estoy con ellos, voy a formar mi propia banda y quiero que te unas al equipo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Por supuesto, niña! ¿Qué dices?

—¡Demonios, pero claro que sí! ¿Cuándo empezamos con los ensayos? ¿Cuántos somos?

—Contigo apenas somos dos.

La escuchó reírse, sin duda se tomarían un tiempo antes de tener toda su formación. Por lo pronto, ya tenía guitarrista o baterista. Lo que Tabby quisiera hacer sonar sería decisión de ella, Luna sabía que lo haría más que perfecto.

—Supongo que empezamos los ensayos cuando encuentres a otros ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La idea de tener a un montón de adolescentes de quince o catorce años en su banda le parecía demasiado graciosa; ¿Cómo se llamarían? ¿The Young Soul's? ¿Murder Teenagers? ¿The Wild Kids? le dio otra calada a su cigarro y se quedó viendo hacia la calle con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo a un amigo encargándose de eso, no te preocupes, yo me mantengo en contacto contigo para cualquier cosa ¿Vale?

—¡Muy bien!

—Perfecto, entonces nos estaremos viendo, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas en casa de Ray ¿Quieres que te consiga un autógrafo de los chicos?

—¡A la mierda con esos sujetos! ¡Ahora pertenezco a una banda!

—Hasta pronto—respondió Luna, tosiendo entre risas.

—Nos vemos, Luna.

Dicho eso, tiró la colilla por la ventana y se puso en camino a casa de Raymond. Lo siguiente sería llamar para saber cómo iba la búsqueda de talentos, luego a comprar un montón de hamburguesas. El hormigueo y el temblor en las manos se había detenido y con el estrés fuera de su cuerpo, Luna condujo hasta la casa de Ray.

3

Leni estaba decidida a no responderle a su exnovio, presentía que no sería nada bueno responderle a Brad y, sobre todo, tampoco le importaba. Las cosas se desvanecerían cuanto más las ignorara, siempre sucedía eso. Lori andaba con sus amigas mientras que ella se quedó en casa, siendo la primera en responder el mensaje de Luna y solo por eso guardaba su apetito para más tarde. El asunto es que tampoco se sentía cómoda en cuanto a sus sentimientos, había algo dentro de su cabeza que no la dejaba estar tranquila, algo muy aislado en su mente. Un pequeño foco de alarma que se encendía y apagaba.

—Leni, necesito tu ayuda—dijo Lisa entrando a la cocina. Leni cerró la revista que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acompáñame.

Al principio Leni no creyó que fuera buena idea, algo siempre salía mal con los experimentos de Lisa, no porque ella no supiera lo que estaba haciendo—vamos, que tenía un premio Nobel Junior—pero ella siempre fue "su asistente", o como lo conocería después de entrar a la universidad, su rata de laboratorio. Y sabía de sobra que las consecuencias no eran nada agradables.

—Dime que no me volverás azul otra vez, no quiero que se burlen de mí en la calle.

—Relájate, no es nada, es simple jugo de naranja.

Confió un poco más en su hermanita cuando vio el cartón de jugo sobre una mesilla, al lado había dos vasos, uno de ellos con líquido hasta la mitad, el otro estaba lleno. Al lado de la mesa estaba la pizarra de Lisa, llena de garabatos que ella no entendió, como siempre. Veía un montón de números, ingredientes anotados y un cerebro en medio de todo eso; el cerebro estaba dividido en secciones que estaban pintadas con tiza de distintos colores. La parte A era roja, la B azul, la C era verde y D era morada.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es para Lucy—dijo observando anotaciones en una tabla—. Creo que puedo ayudarla. Verás, Lily también me ayudó en esto, es mi asistente ahora. Lo que les estoy dando a probar es un compuesto experimental que activa secciones específicas del cerebro, las cuales puedes ver en la pizarra.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con Lucy?

—Este brebaje activa al cerebro para hacer algo…—se detuvo para mirar con atención el dibujo en su pizarra—…algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa.

—Lisa, me estás asustando.

—Te prometo que esto es inofensivo, Leni, jamás le haría daño a ninguna de ustedes—le desvió la mirada y luego añadió—. Bueno, no más del necesario. Quiero que bebas del segundo vaso solo hasta la mitad y hablaremos por la mañana, ¿Está bien?

—¿Tarda en hacer reacción?

Lisa sonrió al saber que Leni ni siquiera sospechaba lo que haría esa bebida, y por fortuna Lily deseosa de ayudarle, no había preguntado, lo hizo con tal de ayudar. De una forma egoísta, estaba decidida a pedirle ayuda también a Lincoln, ya estaba sintetizando una tercera muestra para él. Jamás se negaría a ayudar a Lucy ni a ninguna de ellas.

—No tendrá efectos secundarios—prosiguió sin hacer caso a la pregunta—. Si tiene efecto sobre ustedes, le daré un poco a Lucy, es como… un tratamiento médico.

—Entiendo, entonces estas son versiones completas, terminadas, ¿Verdad?

—Estás en lo correcto—respondió Lisa, con una confusa mirada— ¿Crees que puedas quedarte un rato después de esto? Me gustaría hacerte un encefalograma.

—Mamá hizo que me revisaran muchas veces cuando tenía tu edad, en serio, estoy bien.

—No lo dudo, Leni.

Sin mediar más palabras, Lisa le dio el vaso y Leni lo bebió. Tenía un sabor más ácido de lo común. Al retirarse el vaso de la boca se aguantó un eructo que le quemó la garganta, dejándole un horrible sabor muy similar al picante. Lisa vertió el líquido de una probeta que tomó de la otra mesita en más jugo, luego lo bebió. Le indicó a Leni que se podía ir, se decidió a tomar un descanso. Mirando todo su equipo se sintió muy extraña de saber que estaba poniendo sus manos en un territorio que era desconocido para ella, no le satisfizo saber que estaba usando a su hermana para esto.

«Es por su propio bien» se dijo «La ciencia puede meterse donde le dé la gana»

Se frotó los ojos y se quedó pensando en la excusa que le diría a Lincoln. Trataría de no sonar "tan drástica" cuando se lo propusiera; en el mejor de los casos, él se negaba y la investigación terminaría. Debía escoger con cuidado a sus sujetos de prueba. A Luan podría írsele la lengua, Luna no aceptaría y aunque Lola era una chismosa de primera, estaba claro que ella no ayudaría. Fue tachándolas una a una hasta que solo quedaron ella, Leni, Lincoln y Lily. Ahora se tomaría un respiro algo más largo y vería un rato la televisión, con mucha suerte, Luna llegaría pronto con la comida.

4

Existía una primera vez para cada cosa, eso pensaba Lynn, pero esto hubiera querido ahorrárselo. Apartando el olor del incienso, el cual le parecía insoportable, la tienda le daba mal rollo. Lynn procuró mantenerse lejos de los estantes, se conformaba con echar una mirada cada tanto, para no aburrirse del todo, hubiera funcionado de no ser porque todo alrededor era bastante tenebroso y la ponía incluso más nerviosa. Se concentró en ver que Lucy se perdía entre la mercancía con una facilidad que no podía entender, parecía una pantera acechando a su siguiente presa, un libro inocente que necesitaba ser leído.

«Vamos, Loud. Así nunca animarás a tu hermanita, trata de meterte en su mundo»

Por supuesto, adoraba los poemas que Lucy escribía, todos ellos eran tan fascinantes—no siempre los entendía—y así la dejaban maravillada. Se animó a caminar junto a Lucy, casi se retracta al sentir la mirada de la encargada en ella; no hizo caso, siguió a Lucy hasta emparejarse con ella. Lucy le dijo que buscaba un libro, eso no le impedía curiosear por los diversos artículos de tienda. Collares de pentagrama, paquetes de incienso, veladoras y pipas de marihuana eran algunos que alcanzó a distinguir.

—Hay más cosas—dijo Lucy—. Incluso más estantes que cuando Lincoln vino conmigo.

—¿En serio? Todo se ve muy extraño, es llamativo.

—¿Jamás habías entrado a una tienda igual a esta?

—Lo más cerca que he visto así es tu lado de la habitación—comentó por fin relajándose y sonriendo— ¿Dónde están los libros? ¿Qué otras cosas venden aquí?

—Puede que no mucho de tu interés, quizás un té que te haga tener mejor rendimiento.

Al fondo, por el corredor que formaban los estantes, había diversos canastos pequeños repletos de piedras brillantes que llamaron la atención de Lynn; amatistas, cuarzos, cristales y jade. No vio ningún letrero que le impidiera tocar, de pronto tenía ansias de tocar una, eran piedras suaves, casi pudo jurar que eran vidrios. La dependienta se acercó, saludando con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Para qué son estas piedras? —preguntó Lynn.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder, la mujer se le adelantó.

—Quitan las malas vibras y traen la abundancia al hogar—la voz de la mujer era suave, aunque algo precipitada—. Es uno de los muchos artículos que tengo con esas cualidades, hay pulseras y adornos que sirven para lo mismo.

—¿Y qué tan efectivos son?

—Todo depende de la fe que tengas.

Esta ocasión Lynn volvió a torcer la boca por lo vago de aquella respuesta, tampoco supo cómo interpretarla. La mujer empezó a acomodar otro montón de artículos en una repisa: tableros de ajedrez, cartas esotéricas y tablas guija en diferentes tamaños y diseños. Se preguntó si todas las personas con ese tipo de gustos tendían a responder así a una pregunta tan simple, ella se conformaría con un SI o NO.

—Disculpe, ¿Tiene libros sobre la interpretación de los sueños? —le preguntó Lucy.

—Claro, ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Lucy se quedó perpleja.

La mujer ahora la miraba con cierto interés, esperando que respondiera mientras seguía acomodando las cosas en el estante. Cuando terminó con una caja, sacó una navajita que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y abrió otra caja que no vieron hasta entonces.

—Pues… sueños, usted sabe.

—Lo sé, querida—respondió aguantando una risa—. Los libros que tengo aquí tratan diversos temas uno por uno; te pregunto por si buscas interpretar pesadillas, sueños románticos, quizás sueños húmedos y todas esas cosas. Todos tienen su respectivo simbolismo, quiero diferenciarme del resto de personas que venden estas cosas por la ciudad.

A Lucy le sonaba bastante factible, pero Lynn no paraba de pensar que todo era una treta para ganar más dinero vendiendo más mercancía de la necesaria.

—Supongo que interpretaré pesadillas, ¿Tiene algo más que pueda servir?

—Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo, tengo muchas cosas que desempacar todavía—la dependienta se relamió los labios y se tocó el lóbulo con los dedos— ¿Puedes pasar el siguiente viernes? Ya estaré bien instalada para entonces.

—Claro, por ahora solo me llevo el libro ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Diez dólares, los libros están por allá, a la izquierda—respondió señalando hacia la parte izquierda de la tienda—. Estaré en el mostrador, tómense su tiempo si quieren escoger algo más.

Las piezas de jade le gustaron bastante a Lynn, tomó unas cuantas y esperaba que le alcanzara con el billete de cinco dólares que llevaba. En la parte de la tienda donde estaban los libros había cosas más elaboradas, como máscaras de distintos tamaños, todas hechas de plástico, madera o metal ligero, pintadas de formas muy curiosas. Había cetros de forma fálica en color dorado, velas de distintos colores, atrapa-sueños y frascos con frutos secos. También diversos brebajes de colores verdosos y etiquetas extrañas.

—¿Has comprado cosas así? —le preguntó a Lucy, temiendo que dijera que sí.

—Ese tipo de objetos se utiliza en rituales más avanzados y peligrosos—halló el libro que buscaba y rebuscó entre los demás por si había algo más de su interés, terminó llevándose un libro de apariciones "extra corpóreas"—. Ni de chiste he intentado algo así, no todavía.

—¿Todavía? No me digas que vas a intentarlo, ¿En serio crees que los demonios existan?

—Yo pienso que los demonios tienen mejores cosas qué hacer que hablar con alguien practicando invocaciones—respondió tomando dos velas blancas del estante del frente—. Pero también pienso que los demonios no son los únicos que sienten curiosidad.

«Fantástico, mi hermana será la siguiente encargada de esta tienda» pensó Lynn con cierta gracia.

El total por todo fue de veinte dólares con ochentaicinco centavos, la encargada le puso algunos separadores en la bolsa y le prometió que el viernes tendría algo más que quizás pudiera ayudarle. Lynn no se aguantó las ganas de sacar las piedras de jade la bolsa. Ni siquiera le importaba si funcionaban, le parecieron un bonito adorno y mantuvo en la mente lo que esa mujer había dicho. «Depende de la fe que tengas».

Lucy le indicó que se sentaran en una banca que estaba en la acera, desenvolvió los libros y hojeó rápido, buscando el apartado que le interesaba. No le gustaba hacer las cosas así, leer novelas la mayoría del tiempo convertía a los libros en algo que le gustaba disfrutar lento, a bocados pequeños, y tener un libro donde cada apartado trataba una cosa distinta le resultaba bastante vacío, por mucho que necesitara una interpretación. El libro tenía estructura de diccionario, la letra «N» le ayudaría a saber qué significaba haber visto nieve en su pesadilla. También lo que significaba soñar con Niños.

—Suspiro—dijo Lucy desanimada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estafó?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que nunca… ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo de lo que no te creías capaz? Ya sabes, algo que no querías hacer porque te parecía ridículo o creías que no tendrías la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé, quizás no lo recuerdo ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se sentía ridícula de abrirse con Lynn ante algo que la molestaba. El pensamiento de que ella no lo comprendería o la tomaría como loca—o que lo tomara como una tontería—le molestaba. Así se sentía ella por comprar libros de interpretación, cosas que antes consideraba ridículas porque, aunque en las diversas novelas que leía los sueños siempre tenían significados más místicos y fantasiosos, para ella no pasaban de ser cosas que el subconsciente pensaba estando dormido. Como la expresión "soñando despierto".

—Es que muchas veces quienes escriben estos libros son tomados por charlatanes, temo estar confiando en la palabra de un baboso que se cree sus propias mentiras.

—Bueno, jamás lo sabrás si no lo averiguas—respondió Lynn, pasando una de las piedras entre sus dedos—. Mira, yo puedo decir muy fácil que… no sé, que puedo anotar diez goles yo sola en el primer tiempo de un partido. Todos mis compañeros me tomarían como una mentirosa, pero yo jamás lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Esto es algo así, quizás sea un charlatán o tal vez no, mejor lee y ve qué te parece.

Por supuesto, lo que acababa de decir no había sido muy astuto, aun así, Lucy sonrió y hojeó los libros algo más esperanzada. No podía serle de mucha ayuda; "la competencia" acababa de comenzar y estaba decidida a no perder.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro sitio? —le preguntó Lucy.

—¿Ya te quieres ir?

—Solo vine por estos libros, un viaje rápido, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.

Una vez más, la cabeza Lynn divagó en lo que diría. Lucy no disfrutaba mucho de los deportes, ni de los videojuegos, entonces los descartó. Al menos por un día no estaba nada mal, el problema estaba en que quería sostener el ritmo de lo que acababa de empezar. Avance lento, de esa forma se aseguraba de que Lucy no sospechara mucho lo que trataba de hacer.

—Pues no, hoy no hay ningún juego importante ni por la televisión ¿Está abierto tu club de poesía?

—No, hoy se toman un día, creo.

La vocecilla—algo más alta de lo común—le confirmó a Lynn que estaba haciéndolo bien. Momento de terminar por hoy. Le llamó a Luna para que pasara por ellas, sería más rápido y de paso se ahorraba un poco de dinero. Estaba a tiempo de comenzar su ahorro para algo útil.

5

Luego de terminar con su trabajo, Lana se quedó admirando la cantidad de trofeos de boliche que tenía el padre de Barry. Además de eso tenía un gran pez espada colgado en la pared, justo encima de la puerta de entrada; en una repisa que estaba en la parte izquierda había muchos palos de golf, raquetas de tenis y una mesa de ping-pong doblada para que no estorbara.

La bicicleta quedó como nueva, lista para una competencia. Quizás Lynn estuviera entusiasmada por usarla, aunque no lo sabría con exactitud. Bicicletas como esas fueron vencidas por unas más pequeñas (una ocasión incluso más infantil) que fueron propiedad de Lynn. Lana se limpió las manos de grasa y guardó las herramientas para beber hasta la última gota del tercer vaso de limonada, también fue la tercera vez que Barry se asomaba al garaje para ver cómo había resultado.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó.

—¿Crees que le guste a tu hermano?

—Hasta te pagará más, estoy seguro—dijo mirándola por todas partes—. Parece trabajo de taller, creo que le cobraste muy poco.

—Es la segunda vez que lo escucho—respondió Lana, ya cansada de oírlo—. Se ve bien, no era tanto trabajo, todo estaba en perfecto estado.

—Como sea, ¿Quieres jugar un videojuego? Al menos mientras pasan por ti, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Seguro!

Lana metió su caja de herramientas y fue adentro con algo de incomodidad. Barry era su mejor amigo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, sin embargo, prefería no entrar a su casa. Se quedó en la sala, esperando a que Barry bajara con el videojuego, y escuchando que desde la cocina provenía un sonido irritante, la ponía bastante nerviosa. Suspiró quedándose sentada en el sofá y mirando su celular; ya le había avisado a Luna que pasara por ella para ir a La Hamburguesa del Eructo. El sonido, parecido a un panal, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y no pudo evitar voltear. El abuelo de Barry estaba ahí, mirándola desde su silla de ruedas.

Trató de no hacer más contacto visual del necesario. La silla de ruedas eléctrica estaba dañada, lo sabía porque de vez en cuando escuchaba a Barry comentar que su mamá y su hermano no podían completar el dinero para repararla y mucho menos comprar una nueva. Ahora mismo, la dichosa silla estaba atascada y dejó al anciano en una enfermiza y chistosa danza que lo hacía moverse de izquierda a derecha, trabado como el segundero de un reloj dañado. Su fibra de buena niña le obligó a levantarse con el destornillador en mano.

—Permítame ayudar, señor—musitó con cierta pizca de miedo.

Al poner la punta del destornillador se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande, no se ajustaba bien.

—Disculpe.

Lana sacó un destornillador más pequeño y luego volvió con el anciano para ver qué tipo de problema había en la silla. No tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no podía dejarlo peor, ¿verdad? sacó su llaverito con una lámpara y se fijó en la parte de atrás. Los cables que iban directo hacia la batería se notaban demasiado corroídos, un cortocircuito los había quemado. Los frenos ya estaban maltratados por el tiempo, les faltaba aceite, luego fue guiándose hasta los controles de dirección. Bastante sencillo, trabados, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse en ese momento.

Enredó los cables de la batería con cinta aislante, callando así el zumbido. Puso aceite en los frenos, el último que pudo sacarle a la lata que usaba y luego siguió con el mando. Barry regresaba y se quedó pasmado al ver lo que pasaba. Todo lo hizo demasiado rápido, le sacudió el polvo al mando con una brocha pequeña y puso de nuevo la tapa, dándole tres vueltas más y asegurándose de que funcionaba bien. Miró al anciano con una gran sonrisa. No obstante, el viejo la veía a los ojos sin expresión alguna. Solo moviendo su boca, ese movimiento característico de los ancianos.

—Bueno, no sé muy bien lo que hice…

Su celular timbró y ella respondió tan pronto como pudo, era Luna. Agradeció que la haya sacado de esperar una respuesta del viejo, quien se retiró en completo silencio hacia el patio, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y ella se concentraba en ver que Barry estaba poniendo el "Mortal Kombat".

—¿Todo bien? ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?

—Lynn y Lucy me llamaron para recogerlas en el centro ¿Me esperas? El tráfico es una porquería.

—No hay problema, todavía no llega el jefe para pagarme—comentó, sacándole una sonrisa a Barry.

Una vez que colgaron ella se sentó de nuevo después de guardar sus materiales por segunda vez, agarró un control y escogió un peleador que se viera intimidante.

—¿Qué le estabas haciendo a la silla de mi abuelo?

—¡Dios, me estaba volviendo loca con ese zumbido! Solo la reparé, nada malo, en serio.

—¿Sabes arreglar esas porquerías?

—Claro que no, pero ya sabes, de los errores se aprende.

Pasados otros veinte minutos, el hermano de Barry llegó. Lo llamativo en él fue que estaba andrajoso, sucio de concreto y aceite que Lana no pasó por alto. Ya sabía que el empleo en la construcción estaba dando mucho de qué hablar en los últimos días. Se acercó a ver la televisión junto con ellos, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Barry remataba al personaje de Lana con un "Fatality"; respingó y se sacudió tierra del cabello cuando se quitó el casco. Hasta se notaba sudoroso todavía.

—¿Ya está lista? —preguntó revolviéndoles el cabello a ambos desde atrás del sofá.

—Como nueva—contestó Lana— ¿Quieres verla?

—Déjalo, confío en ti—suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá del otro extremo— ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

—En la cocina, creo—respondió Barry.

Su tono de voz siempre había sido alegre, casi agresivo, Lana lo recordaba. Ahora Darren se escuchaba cansado, algo más que no supo definir, una mezcla entre el enfado y el estrés. Sus manos le temblaban, justo como a Luna cuando estaba conduciendo al llevarla. Tampoco dejaba de tragar saliva; sus miradas se encontraron y Lana no pudo sino sonreírle para que no pensara mal de ella y él respondió con una desganada mueca que tampoco supo definir.

—Estoy cansado ¿Hay algo de cenar o prefieres que compremos pizza? —esta vez sí sonrió.

—¡Pizza, pizza! —gritaron los chiquillos.

Darren sacó su billetera y le entregó dos billetes de veinte a Barry, el abuelo llegaba también en su silla.

—Me voy a dar una ducha, pide dos pizzas y págalas—se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para sobarse la espalda—. Mierda, estoy molido y se me olvidaba pagarte, Lana.

Lana ni siquiera recordaba pago, de hecho, ahora que Darren lo estaba mencionando hasta le dio vergüenza. Se acercó para recibir su pago, evitando ver al viejo en todo momento, implorando que Luna apareciera para llevarla a casa. Por fortuna, esta vez sus plegarias fueron respondidas con prontitud. Su hermana mayor sonó el claxon desde afuera y Lana salió en un santiamén. Los últimos segundos de su estancia fueron demasiado agitados, casi corrió hasta el auto, las herramientas se le resbalaban de las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa, chica? —le preguntó Luna al verla tan agitada.

—Tengo hambre.

—¡Entonces vamos por la comida! —gritó Lynn desde el asiento trasero— ¡Súbele a la música, Luna!

Las tres se le quedaron viendo, algo sorprendidas de verla con tal entusiasmo. Un poco más arriba en la escala de lo normal; Luna le hizo caso y se dirigieron al restaurante. Lana pudo respirar tranquila, ni siquiera comprendía el motivo de tenerle miedo al viejo. Al menos ganó dinero.

6

Lincoln se frotó el cabello con pesadumbre antes de entrar en casa, sabía que Lucy lo estaría esperando con interrogatorio que, aunque no sería agresivo, el tono monótono de Lucy sacaba de quicio cuando se usaba para una razón así. Infundía presión, nerviosismo, timidez. Alguien con una capacidad de recitación igual a ella debía manejar bien su voz, para formar parte de la poesía; una de las tantas las habilidades de Lucy que funcionaba para muchas cosas. Al momento de entrar, encontró la demasiado silenciosa su casa como para estar de nuevo todos reunidos, algo no cuadraba.

—Oye, Linc—Lisa estaba en el segundo piso, asomándose por la orilla—. Sube, quiero mostrarte algo.

Al menos pudo evitar a Lucy otro momento. Subió sin mucha prisa hasta la habitación de Lisa y observó con atención el dibujo del cerebro en su pizarra. Lisa realizaba al menos cuatro experimentos concernientes al cerebro cada año, esta vez Lincoln pensó que se había superado. Las diversas zonas del cerebro estaban señaladas con colores y apuntes, ahora con notas adhesivas en la superficie.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Lisa?

—Te explicaré.

La pequeña se levantó del escritorio y avanzó a la pizarra empezando a señalar con un puntero láser sobre el dibujo.

—Desde el día que hablamos en el centro comercial empecé a trabajar en una fórmula especial que puede serle de ayuda a Lucy—explicaba acomodándose los anteojos—. Me imagino que no lo sabes, pero los sueños se forman a partir de los recuerdos del día a día, muchas veces con una distorsión de la realidad que puede dar como resultado una pesadilla o quizás un escenario fantasioso, como no sé, gatos cayendo del cielo o algo así. El punto es que he leído sobre resultados y he visto pruebas de laboratorio de sujetos que están medicándose para no soñar y…

—Espera, ¿Existe una medicina para _no_ soñar? ¿Igual que en esa película "Freddy vs. Jason"?

—No existe tal cosa, si bien hay medicamentos que impiden dormir a alguien o que propician el sueño, la parte donde se… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Se forman_ los sueños es algo más compleja. No se puede controlar de forma médica, y quienes lo han querido no tienen resultados óptimos. Los sujetos de prueba no pasan de tener una noche sin dormir, nada muy grave; lo que yo acabo de hacer es un brebaje que actúa sobre el neocórtex y el hipocampo, las partes del cerebro donde ocurre este proceso.

Lincoln creía estar entendiendo; Lisa dejó su apuntador láser después de señalar las partes en su dibujo y echó un líquido amarillento en un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Antes de darle esto a Lucy necesito sujetos de prueba, así que bebe—pidió entregándole el vaso.

—¿Qué se supone que hará este jugo?

—Es una versión muy primitiva de compuestos que actuarán en las zonas del cerebro que te mencioné—respondió suspirando ya algo cansada—. No estoy orgullosa de decirlo… ni siquiera se lo dije a Leni y a Lily…

—¡¿Les diste esto sin decirles qué hará?!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Lisa y corrió a cerrar la puerta—. Como te lo estoy diciendo, no se los dije porque Lily es pequeña todavía y Leni… vamos, tú sabes cómo es Leni.

—No quiero hacerme una idea errónea sobre lo que estás haciendo—dijo Lincoln, moderando su voz—. Sé clara, nada de tecnicismos médicos ¿Qué es esta cosa?

—Es lo que te imaginas, ¿Explicado de forma sencilla? _Un sedante_ que actuará en el cerebro de Lucy y le quitará la capacidad de soñar—Lincoln se quedó perplejo, algo confundido; Lisa se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes—. Escucha, si funciona como tengo previsto, Lucy no podrá soñar. Si no hay sueños no hay pesadillas, ni terrores nocturnos, ni desvelos o noches a medias. El problema está en borrar esta capacidad, hablo de erradicarla del cerebro. Hacer esto me avergüenza, Linc.

—Estás ayudando a Lucy, no tiene nada…

—No, le estoy quitando la capacidad de soñar a mi propia hermana—explicó con cierto pesar—. Sé que a veces ustedes han sufrido pequeños percances por mis experimentos, sé que no estuvo bien, sin embargo, eran cosas inofensivas. Nada tóxico ni peligroso, nada explosivo o que generara alergias o deformaciones ni problemas a largo plazo. Si esto actúa como tengo previsto, le negaré un derecho a Lucy que todos tenemos—la voz de Lisa se apagaba, ni siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo—. La estoy ayudando de una forma incorrecta pero sus pesadillas ya duraron demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera la terapia funcionó. Ahora es mi turno, solo te pido un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Nosotros cuatro lo beberemos primero, de esa forma veremos si funciona. El problema es que esto es una lotería, porque bien podemos soñar esta noche o tener una noche enteramente vacía. Así que lo probaremos durante una semana completa y no quiero que le digas nada a Lucy ¿Entiendes? Nada.

—Entiendo, debo suponer que, si no sueño nada ¿Esto habrá hecho efecto?

—Por lo mismo te digo que es una lotería, el periodo de prueba será una semana, siete días a partir de ahora—ya estaba más tranquila, Lincoln lo notó porque ya la podía ver a los ojos—. Puede funcionar o no, pero lo refinaré hasta tener un resultado completo y efectivo.

Linc miró el vaso en sus manos una vez más y lo alzó a modo de brindis. Cuando Lisa vio que había bebido lo suficiente, se lo quitó de las manos y lo guardó en una nevera pequeña junto a otros tres. Lincoln supuso que eran de donde bebieron sus hermanas. Se evitó la pregunta, Lisa lo diría después o no lo mencionó porque no suponía ninguna importancia por el momento.

—Eres una niña fantástica—dijo Lincoln sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que escuchaste, estoy seguro de que Lucy te lo agradecerá cuando se entere.

Lisa asintió sin decir nada más, Lincoln le acarició el cabello y luego se fue de la habitación. La pequeña volteó a ver una de las notas adhesivas que estaban pegadas en la pizarra. _«Riesgo inminente»_ decía.

7

Sus padres consintieron que todos cenaran en la sala viendo una película. Rita y Lynn agradecieron el gesto de Luna, pero dijeron que ellos cenarían en el comedor para no incomodarlas; además ellos podrían ponerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido en su día. Lucy se sentó en un extremo de la mesita, Lincoln ni siquiera estaba en la sala. Lynn se sentó justo al lado suyo, también en el suelo y por fin salió Lincoln de la cocina. Ni siquiera saludó, sino que golpeó a Lynn de forma amistosa en un brazo y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Lucy, sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Lucy—. Te estuve mandando mensajes por si querías acompañarme a la tienda de vudú en el centro.

Lynn no dijo nada, porque no sonaba como un reclamo. Lincoln sacó tres hamburguesas, procurando que no quedaran aplastadas por el revoltijo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas en la repartición y le dio una a cada una. Luna les dijo que comieran sin prisa, porque había suficiente para todos.

—Estuve con Clyde, estábamos estudiando para el examen de la semana entrante—respondió con tranquilidad—. Lo siento, es que no queríamos interrupciones.

—Está bien, no lo sabía.

La última en llegar fue Lori, y no se veía con buena cara, estaba estresada. Saludó con una media sonrisa y tomó una de las hamburguesas de la mesa.

—Nos quedaremos, Leni—dijo con la boca llena—. Las clases no van a reiniciar hasta febrero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Luna y Leni con gran interés.

—No está muy claro, Jake me mandó un mensaje, es un comunicado de la escuela que todavía no hemos visto. Solo dicen "complicaciones de los desperfectos" y la fecha de cuándo se iniciarán las clases.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilas, estaban viendo una película de comedia donde un arquitecto recorre todo el país con un pseudo-actor drogadicto hasta Los Ángeles. Cuando iba por su siguiente hamburguesa, la pequeña Lily se quedó mirando una gota de sangre que le cayó en el vestido. Lisa volteó rápido a verla, el rastro que le gota le dejó por el rostro llamó la atención de todas; Lily empezó a sangrar demasiado, las gotas le resbalaban por el rostro de forma tan rápida que parecía una hemorragia, todas se quedaron pasmadas. Luan se puso detrás de ella y le sujetó la nariz con un montón de servilletas; Lisa y Lincoln se miraron alarmados, no necesitaron un segundo vistazo para ver el miedo en sus ojos. Algo estaba saliendo mal y ambos lo sabían.

—Estoy bien—dijo Lily—. Mamá me matará cuando vea el vestido, está horrible.

—El vestido es lo de menos, hermanita—respondió Luna, cargándola mientras Lily seguía limpiándose la nariz—. Vamos al baño, no pasa nada, solo no lo sueltes.

Lisa se levantó y Lincoln fue detrás de ella, las demás se quedaron algo desconcertadas, pero ninguna los siguió. Los cuatro llegaron al baño, la sangre estaba disminuyendo, no del todo, por lo que Luna le mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás. Lily tenía fiebre.

—¿Te sientes bien, Lily? —le preguntó Luna.

—Sí, estoy bien ¿Qué pasa?

Al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Lisa buscó la manera de mantener todo en secreto hasta donde pudiera lograrlo.

—Será mejor que mojes un paño o traigas algo frío para ponerle en la frente—dijo sujetándole la mano a Lily—. Ella está bien, pero estuvo en el jardín todo el día y sabes el calor que ha estado haciendo.

—Claro, mejor será algo frío, lo traeré de la nevera.

En cuanto Luna salió del baño, Lisa levantó la mano extendida hacia Lily, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Cinco—contestó la niña— ¿Por qué…?

—¿De qué color es el vestido que traes puesto?

—Morado.

—Levanta la mano izquierda—Lily obedeció y lo hizo de forma correcta—. Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos y dime cómo te sientes.

Lily no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, obedecía a Lisa porque confiaba en ella. No había ninguna diferencia, Lily se sentía bastante igual. Al final, los tres se encogieron de hombros y no le dieron importancia, concordaron en que no dirían nada y luego Luna llegó con una bolsa de papas fritas precocinadas que le puso a Lily en la frente.

8

Había pasado por demasiado estrés durante todo el día, Lincoln creyó que una ducha sería lo mejor para olvidarse de todo por un rato. La sensación de la mentira seguía dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y una opresión en el pecho de la que no podía deshacerse. Ni siquiera el agua tibia se las quitaba de encima. Lo había disfrutado, sí, pero en el fondo se sentía arrepentido de muchas cosas. Alcanzó el champú que usaba Lucy y lo olió, otra vez se perdió en los pensamientos y la preocupación de su hermanita; el aroma de las uvas hacía una combinación tan buena con el cabello de Lucy, que el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le daba tranquilidad. Poco a poco, la tranquilidad fue convirtiéndose en culpa, entonces puso el champú de vuelta en su lugar. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo, pensando en muchas cosas. Hasta que el agua se volvió rojiza.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Salió brevemente de la bañera y limpió el vapor del espejo, la sangre le estaba escurriendo de la nariz de forma frenética, incluso más intenso que a Lily. Regresó a la ducha, procurando atrapar las gotas en su palma y dejó que el agua enjuagara la sangre. La "hemorragia" se detuvo diez segundos después de eso, lo suficiente para dejarlo algo mareado. No había tenido un buen día. Al salir de la ducha sintió los ojos tan irritados como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, la irritación incluso se volvió más molesta cuando vio las notificaciones de su celular. Tres llamadas perdidas de Ronnie Anne. Le devolvió la llamada, ella se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—¿Me estabas evitando tan pronto, Linc? —preguntó ella con tono severo.

Lincoln sonrió, suavizó la voz y puso el pestillo a la puerta.

—Me estaba dando una ducha—respondió sin pegarse el teléfono a la oreja—. Las cosas se pusieron algo intensas hace rato, me siento algo cansado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lily tuvo… no sé, una hemorragia bastante severa.

—Dios, ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, ¿Me esperas un poco? Sigo desnudo, por lo menos deja que me ponga una camisa.

Ronnie Anne empezó a reírse y le dijo que no había problema. Lincoln se vistió con ropa de dormir tan rápido como pudo, sin siquiera secarse el cabello se sentó en la cama otra vez con el teléfono en la mano y siguieron platicando.

—¿Cómo va tu noche? —preguntó Lincoln— ¿Algo interesante?

Ella vaciló al contestar.

—Algo así… estaba pensando en ti, me gustó verte otra vez.

«Dios, claro que sí» pensó Lincoln, con un placer culposo agolpándosele en el estómago.

—También me gustó estar contigo, Ronnie Anne…—hubo silencio por parte de los dos, Lincoln lo odiaba, así que rompió el hielo de la mejor que creyó poder hacerlo, porque necesitaba aclarar todo—. No sé cómo interpretar lo que pasó, ¿Estás segura de esto? En serio… ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Solo de recordar lo que había pasado durante la tarde, Lincoln empezaba a tener una erección otra vez. La voz de Ronnie envuelta en la excitación le gritaba en el oído, seduciéndolo una vez más. Ronnie respiraba algo agitada, tal como hace unas horas, y la imaginación de Lincoln estaba bastante activa.

—Creo que quedó claro que sí, _wey_ —contestó ella en tímidas risillas—. Mañana me voy a visitar a mi familia, regreso la semana que viene. Aprovecha para pensarlo ¿Vale? —silencio una vez más—. No te sientas obligado a decir que sí solo porque hoy… bueno, ya sabes.

—No, no… fue genial.

—Descansa, Lincoln—susurró Ronnie Anne—. Espero verte mañana antes de que me vaya.

Colgó sin más.

Lincoln se mordió el labio pensando en ella, no fue mucho tiempo, alguien llamó tres veces a la puerta y se levantó a abrir. Lucy sostenía dos libros frente a él, ambos se sonrieron.

—Buenas noches, Linc ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Claro, pasa.

Ambos pasaron hasta el colchón otra vez, Lucy también iba en ropa de dormir; le entregó un libro titulado "Espectros y otros seres de energía".

—Compré estos libros hoy, quisiera que leyeras este, si nos dividimos el trabajo será más fácil saber lo que está pasando.

—¿De qué trata el otro?

Lucy alzó el libro que traía en las manos, se llamaba "Interpretación de pesadillas y sueños oscuros".

—Creo que yo debo tener este, después de todo, soy yo quien tiene…—no lo dijo, carraspeó y continuó—. Además, tú tuviste la idea de que eran apariciones, supongo que está bien.

—Tienes razón, cuenta conmigo.

El silencio que tanto odiaba Lincoln otra vez se hizo presente. Lucy no se iba y él no tuvo intenciones de echarla, porque empezaba a golpear el libro con los dedos, un ruido de cuatro tonos que mostraba la ansiedad e impaciencia. Incluso se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó Lincoln.

 _Pequeña._

Siempre le había gustado que Lincoln la llamara así. Le brindaba calidez, le hacía saber que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería. Ella negó, solo sonrió por fin dándole la cara. El tipo de sonrisa que Lincoln adoraba ver en Lucy, porque casi nunca sonreía.

—Nada, solo… te extrañé hoy.

—También te extrañé, Lucy.

Él se acercó más a ella y se abrazaron de forma cariñosa por largos segundos. Lucy lo escuchó—de forma casi imperceptible—oler su cabello. No se molestó, le agradaba que Lincoln lo hiciera, y de tal modo aprovechaba para estar tan cerca como le fuera posible al menos un rato antes de irse a dormir. La necesidad de tenerlo cerca se estaba volviendo fuerte, tuvo que resistirse a seguir así otro minuto más, se apartó de él. Lincoln no quitaba su gran sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln.

—¿No te quedarás a dormir?

—No, hoy me quedo con Lynn—contestó de forma distraída—. Sus ronquidos son algo cómodos para leer.

Sin previo aviso, haciendo uso de su gran confianza, Lincoln le besó la mejilla una vez más, casi propasándose. Los labios de Lincoln le tocaron fugazmente los suyos, un pequeño roce en la comisura de los labios, le sacudió los pensamientos y dejó su mente en blanco.

—Buenas noches, Lucy, descansa.

Se despidieron en la puerta, ya casi era medianoche y la casa Loud se quedaba en silencio. Después de que Lincoln la viera irse, Lisa salió, sosteniéndose la nariz con un pañuelo. Al ver que sus manitas estaban salpicadas de rojo, Lincoln supo lo que estaba pasando, hasta se olvidó de eso. Lisa le arrojó un papelito y luego volvió a su habitación.

«Es un síntoma»

Al menos no se había puesto más grave, Lincoln solo pudo frotarse las sienes sabiendo que todavía faltaban seis días de lo mismo. Aunque conociendo a Lisa, quizás ya estaba pensando en una forma de quitar el efecto secundario, tampoco podía condenar a Lucy para sufrir anemia toda su vida. Decidió relajarse y tratar de dormir, ignorando una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba mal.

9

Lucy caminaba por un paraje lleno de sombras, no se trataba de un lugar oscuro, no del todo, sino que el suelo, el aire, las aves e insectos que veía en su caminar estaban formados de una oscuridad tan densa que casi parecía líquida. El cielo estaba pintado de ámbar que se volvía descolorido cada cierto tiempo, todo el lugar estaba translúcido, como si fuera una pintura deslavada por el agua. En su caminar se formaban chozas compuestas de la misma oscuridad que conformaba el ambiente, acompañadas de un ruido blanco que le calaba en los oídos, además todo estaba frío, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Y mientras caminaba, las construcciones se levantaban de forma cada vez más compuestas y al mismo tiempo destruidas, se derrumbaban como los escombros de un edificio viejo, y los pedazos que caían se desintegraban antes de caer al suelo, descomponiéndose como una gota de tinta negra en un vaso con agua. Conforme seguía avanzando por ese lugar tan extraño, el terreno que pisaba se volvió tangible, tomando forma de suelo terroso, ahora sentía las piedras que estaban por todo el lugar y le volvieron el paso más torpe, torpe y cuidadoso, porque también empezó a crecer yerba espinosa de color negro. Siguió así hasta que a lo lejos vio aparecer una figura inmensa, por el horizonte.

Se había detenido, convencida de que se trataba de un monstruo. No obstante, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la luz del sitio, estando ya segura de que no se trataba de un ser vivo sino de una mancha, siguió caminando y quejándose por lastimarse los pies o llevarse un raspón en la pantorrilla. La mancha empezaba a tener forma. Un árbol inmenso había tomado lugar en el horizonte, colmado de hojas negras que se agitaban por un viento inexistente, un viento que ella no sentía acariciando su piel.

Se acercó demasiado al árbol para verlo en totalidad, las casas y escombros se habían esfumado, dejando atrás un terreno árido, sin arbustos espinosos, ni piedras, ni nada. Solo un cielo ámbar que se deformaba en el horizonte, parecía agua mezclada con aceite. El árbol se notaba de otro tipo de negrura, algo más físico que espeso, el tronco incluso denotaba cortadas y ramitas diminutas, puntiagudas. Cuando dio tres pasos hacia el árbol para tocarlo, se encendieron diversas luces rojas encima de las ramas. Hasta ahí supo que no eran hojas, sino cuervos. Decenas y decenas de cuervos que graznaron al clavar sus ojos rojos en ella. Agitaron las alas y emprendieron el vuelo, soltando cientos de plumas que se desintegraron antes de tocar el suelo.

Una vez que todas las aves desaparecieron en el cielo, solo quedaron las ramas torcidas de un árbol seco; detrás del árbol estaba lo más parecido que había visto a un eclipse. Un gigantesco círculo negro que se descomponía en niebla y detrás había un resplandor que no brindaba calidez. La luminiscencia, incluso el ambiente, todo estaba demasiado frío.

Una estrella gélida…

10

Luan se levantó, tenía sed. Se talló los ojos y salió de forma silenciosa al corredor. Todo estaba apagado, hacía un poco de calor y al eructar sintió el sabor de la hamburguesa. Se le antojó otra, aunque sería mucho pedir a esas horas de la noche. Tal vez un bocadillo nocturno, un sándwich y un vaso de leche no vendrían mal, hasta le rugió el estómago después de pensarlo.

—¡Santo Jimmy Fallon! —exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás…?

Su hermanita le estaba dando la espalda, tenía baja la cabeza, su cabello le colgaba hacia el frente y podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

«Dios, está caminando dormida otra vez»

Antes de poder acercarse, Lucy caminó de forma mecánica, tranquila, hacia abajo. Sus pasos por las escaleras resonaron fuerte, quizás por el silencio, después de todo, no se podía esperar ruido a las cuatro de la madrugada, ni siquiera en la casa Loud. No tuvo ninguna prisa, los sonámbulos caminaban lento, solo la siguió de forma rápida y callada hasta llegar a la cocina.

—¿Lucy? —susurró.

Lucy no estaba en la cocina, entonces siguió buscando. Tampoco estaba en la sala, ni en el comedor, tampoco en el jardín o el patio. Se rascó la cabeza al pie de las escaleras, estaba confundida. Lucy aparecía de forma sorpresiva cuando uno menos lo esperaba, sin embargo, esto superaba los límites ¿Cómo lo hacía estando dormida? Se encendió la luz del baño en la parte de arriba y subió, creyendo que era Lucy. Lo pensó dos veces antes de subir, porque podía equivocarse, hasta que se decidió a ver. Lynn estaba saliendo del baño, tenía la cara húmeda.

—¿Qué haces, Luan?

—Estoy buscando a Lucy, ¿No la viste subir? Está caminando dormida otra vez.

—¿Qué? No, ella está acostada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Luan. La dejó sin palabras.

—¿Esto es una broma? Porque no es divertida, yo sé mi negocio.

—No seas tonta, Lucy está dormida—Luan la miró con escepticismo—. Mira, vamos a ver.

Y tal como lo dijo, Lucy estaba acostada en su cama. Luan no pudo creerlo, nadie podía pensar en una broma así. Estaba profundamente dormida, Lynn se acostó de nuevo en la cama, mirando con atención cada movimiento de Luan con una risilla burlona. Aunque hubiera caminado dormida, debió verla en alguna ocasión. Le acarició el rostro mientras se sentaba en su cama, justo al lado suyo. Por lo visto, tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. Un par de segundos después, una sensación líquida le trepó por el muslo.

—Creo que mojó la cama—dijo Luan.

—¿Qué? No te creo—contestó Lynn con voz arisca.

Luan se limpió el muslo con la mano… manchándose de rojo.

—¿Esto no es…?

Le quitó la sábana a Lucy y se llevó las manos a la boca con el terror trepando hasta su garganta y saliendo en un grito alarmado que despertó a todos; Lucy tenía dos cortes en los brazos, se estaba desangrando.

—¡Santo Dios! —gritó Luan.

—¡Lucy, no!

La sangre seguía brotando de sus brazos, empezaba a resbalar por la colcha, una espesa mancha de color negro-rojizo estaba cubriendo todo. Lynn agarró una de sus poleras deportivas y arrancó las mangas con toda su fuerza, después amarró y apretó los pedazos de tela en el brazo de Lucy para detener la hemorragia; la sujetó con fuerza y salió de la habitación cargándola, mientras tanto Luan entró a su habitación despertando a Luna, Lori y Leni con sus alarmados gritos y llanto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Luan? Literalmente son las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¡Lucy se suicidó! —contestó, haciendo que todas se levantaran.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Luna y Leni.

—¡Hey, tranquila! ¡Llama a emergencias! —pidió Lori.

—¡Hay mucha sangre! ¡¿Dónde está mi teléfono?! —volvió a gritar Luan.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para estas idioteces! —dijo Luna— ¡Al auto! Es más rápido que la camioneta.

El desorden que se estaba armando en menos de veinte minutos hizo que todas las luces de la casa se encendieran. Lincoln se asomó justo a tiempo de ver salir corriendo a sus hermanas mayores y sus padres, las gemelas se asomaron también y luego fueron Lisa y Lily, para ver que Leni entraba, llorando y tratando inútilmente de calmar a Luan, que no estaba mejor que ella. Estuvo a punto de hacer la típica pregunta hasta que vio las gotas rojas en el suelo, y no fue el único en notarlo, sus hermanas fueron detrás de él, con pasos silenciosos. Todas ahogaron un grito cuando vieron la cama de Lucy escurriendo en sangre.

Lincoln y Lisa se miraron, impactados, nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Bajaron detrás de las gemelas y Lily a donde estaban las mayores; sus voces se mezclaban y Lincoln no podía entender nada, porque en su cabeza se amotinaba el pensamiento de haber insistido en dormir juntos. Que nada hubiera pasado si se hubieran acurrucado como casi todas las noches en una sola cama. Lisa le tomó la mano, apretando y frotándola para reconfortarlo.

11

Lynn y Lori fueron quienes la cargaron desde el estacionamiento del hospital en lo que Rita y Luna pedían ayuda a algún enfermero. La ingresaron rápido, Lucy no estaba dormida, había perdido la consciencia por falta de sangre y se la llevaron en una camilla. Todos estaban en lágrimas, no había fortaleza por mostrar, ella estaba en peligro. La poca gente que había en las butacas de la sala de espera trataba de desviar la vista y mostrar algo de respeto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Rita a Lynn.

—No lo sé, me levanté al baño y Luan la revisó porque la vio caminando dormida—respondió entre gimoteos—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Lucy estaba sangrando de los brazos, no sé lo que pasó. No me di cuenta de que se cortó, debió hacerlo después de que me quedé dormida.

—¿Estás segura, Lynn? —le preguntó su padre.

Ella asintió.

Luna estaba bufando, aguantaba el llanto, aunque estaba preocupada por su hermanita. Ya no habría nada que pudieran hacer, ahora estaba en manos de profesionales y aguardarían a escuchar algo bueno. Mientras tanto, Lynn se sentía una completa una estúpida por ser tan despistada y no prestarle atención. El remordimiento le calaba demasiado en la garganta, el frío que se le colaba por la puerta del hospital les caló hasta los huesos.

Todos se sentaron en la serie de butacas frente a la recepción, Lori los registró y Lynn se mantuvo alejada de todos. La imagen de su madre buscando consuelo en los brazos de su familia le hizo sentir un vacío tan horrendo que creyó que se desmayaría. Haber cargado a Lucy durante todo el camino parecía algo tan onírico… fue tan simple, tan surreal. También fue aterrador, brutal, y ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Lucy debía alejarse de temas vampíricos y demoniacos, de dejar de hablar de posesiones y fantasmas. De ritos y ceremonias oscuras.

El escarlata empezó a volverse negro con la oscuridad de la noche, descubriendo que las heridas no solo eran cortadas simples en sus brazos. Tenían forma. Ambas cortadas tenían una más pequeña, atravesando de forma horizontal y formando una cruz. Una cruz descarnada y rojiza.

12

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Luan, Lincoln y Leni se quedaron sentados en el sofá después de mandar a las menores a sus habitaciones. No habían limpiado, estuvieron al tanto de que sonara algún teléfono para informarles de la situación; Luan les había explicado todo, les dijo sobre las heridas en los brazos de Lucy, y con cada palabra que escuchaba, el corazón de Lincoln se sentía más oprimido. Por supuesto, ninguna de sus dos hermanas mayores supo del altercado que presenciaron Lynn y él.

«Me estaba dando un baño y me quedé dormida» había dicho en aquella ocasión.

Ahora todo sonaba a patrañas. Su corazón estaba aferrado a creerle a Lucy, pero todo apuntaba a lo contrario. No quiso creerlo, no podía ser. Durante la noche ella estaba bien, incluso le había dado un beso y un abrazo antes de retirarse a dormir. Nada tenía sentido. El teléfono de Leni empezó a sonar y ella lo puso en altavoz. Casi tiran sus tazas de café.

—¿Lynn? ¿Todo está bien?

—Ya está estable, le hicieron una trasfusión y ahora está descansando, la darán de alta al mediodía.

Los cuatro exhalaron aliviados, la terrible tensión abandonó sus hombros y todo el cansancio de la noche aterrizó con fuerza sobre ellos. Aun así, nada estaba bien todavía. En el ambiente se podía saborear una tensión que caería en la casa y tardaría mucho en irse.

—Mamá dice que no iremos a la escuela hasta mañana—prosiguió Lynn—. Lucy regresará hasta la semana entrante, después de que sepamos que no corre riesgos—suspiró cansada—. Y que contraten a un bien psiquiatra para que la atienda.

Esta vez, Lincoln no objetó nada. No le gustaba la idea de que Lucy regresara a un psiquiatra, solo la llenarían de palabrería que no la haría sentir mejor. Ya había pasado una vez, ¿Qué cambiaría esta ocasión? Después de que Lynn colgó, los tres se quedaron sin decir nada. Sus miradas lo decían todo; impotencia, frustración, miedo, desconcierto… nada podrían hacer. La luz del alba se filtraba por las ventanas, las sombras se iban poco a poco de la casa Loud, dejando un ambiente temible de desvelo.

Lincoln vaciló un poco, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido por un solo día, meneando su taza de café frío. Sus hermanas mayores eran hermosas, siempre lo había pensado, desde niño. Ahora ambas tenían un semblante tan serio y corroído por el miedo que no inspiraban confianza o felicidad, sino desesperanza.

—Oye, Leni.

—¿Qué pasa, Linc?

—¿Sangraste también?

Luan enarcó las cejas, después de todo lo que acababa de pasar, esa pregunta volvía a poner el listón en todo lo alto con respecto a temas extraños de la casa Loud. Leni lo pensó, Lincoln hasta se sintió mal de hacer trabajar la mente de su hermana después de una noche donde no hubo descanso.

—Pues no, no estoy en esos días del mes ¿Por qué preguntas? —respondió tallándose los ojos.

—Leí que es malo levantarse de la cama con sorpresitas como estas.

Bostezó y ellas lo imitaron al cabo de unos segundos.

—Me estoy muriendo de sueño—comentó Luan— ¿Quién toma el turno?

—Vayan a dormir, yo me encargo de las niñas hasta el mediodía, ¿Vale? Yo puedo dormir el resto de la tarde, después de que vaya con Ronnie Anne.

Las sorpresas no acababan.

—¿Te hablas de nuevo con ella? —preguntó Luan—. Pensé que ya no eran amigos.

—Queremos intentarlo de nuevo.

 _«Queremos»_ resonó en la cabeza de Linc.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanito—dijo Leni, con su primera sonrisa de la mañana.

Ya ninguna de las dos estaba de humor para pláticas románticas, así que se fueron a dormir. Lincoln aprovechó los minutos antes de que despertaran las pequeñas y limpió el suelo. Al llegar a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy se quedó inmóvil, estático. Las manchas en la colcha ya se habían secado, nada más permanecía el miedo de entrar. Se armó de valor, infló el pecho y entró a quitar la colcha. La hizo pelota en sus brazos y la echó por el ducto de la lavandería, seguro que su madre tendría un truco para dejarla impecable. Lisa salió de su habitación tallándose los ojos y poniéndose los lentes.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Lincoln.

Ella agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y respondió.

—Soñé que estaba en el Colisionador de Hadrones—contestó con voz queda—. Estaba trabajando con Stephen Hawking en una máquina del tiempo que traería de vuelta a Nikola Tesla.

Lincoln resopló con cierta gracia, no tuvo fuerzas ni para reír.

—¿De casualidad la máquina del tiempo era un _DeLorean_?

—Más bien… algo que era más grande por dentro que por fuera—contestó— ¿Tú soñaste algo, Linc? ¿Dónde está Leni? Debo anotar todos los efectos que haya hecho el brebaje en nuestro organismo.

—Leni estuvo conmigo, casi no dormimos.

—Entonces sus pruebas tendrán que esperar a que completen un ciclo óptimo de sueño… ¿Algo más que debas mencionar?

—Sí… por alguna razón, Leni fue la única que no sangró por la nariz.

Lisa no comentó nada más, solo se frotó la barbilla y pensó mirando hacia sus artilugios científicos en el fondo del cuarto; las gemelas salieron de su habitación y corrieron para encontrarse con ellos. Lily salió también, sosteniendo a una vieja Bun-Bun desgastada por el tiempo, mirándolo de forma tierna.

—¿Hay noticias de Lucy? —preguntaron las gemelas.

—Ya está bien, supongo que llegarán después del mediodía.

—Noté que no están los autos—comentó Lisa— ¿Cómo se supone que iremos a la escuela?

—No iremos—respondió Lincoln—. Vayan abajo, les haré el desayuno.

Todas marcharon en silencio hasta el comedor. Ninguna dijo nada mientras Linc les preparaba panqueques porque no quisieron estresarlo más. De antemano sabían que la situación le golpearía más duro a él.

—He visto programas de detectives—comentó Lily, quebrando la pesada calma—. Resuelven casos de gente que hace lo mismo que Lucy… y siempre hay una razón… Lincoln, ¿Lucy quiere morir?

Las tres mayores lo voltearon a ver, Lincoln estaba de espaldas, pero pudo sentir sus ojos sobre él y dolía casi tanto como si fuera un golpe de Lynn. No hubo nada que responder, no podría de todos modos.

—No lo sé—contestó sin mirarlas.

Ninguna de las pequeñas dijo nada, solo comieron en silencio mientras Lincoln se tumbaba en una silla, dormitando tranquilo y perdiéndose en el descanso superficial. Por un breve segundo, se pudo ver caminando en un prado nocturno donde no había nada más que pasto; una luna inexistente iluminaba su camino mientras se perdía por un largo horizonte, escuchando que Lucy recitaba un poema. Eso le dio tranquilidad.

13

El tono de marcado sirvió para mantenerla despierta otros segundos, ya estaba acostada, Leni buscaba su antifaz porque la luz del sol sería molesta para dormir. Al cabo de unos segundos, le respondieron; la voz del doctor le hizo sonreír por la vergüenza de lo que estaba por pedir.

—Buenos días, doctor—trató de no sonar cansada— ¿Cómo está?

—Sorprendido ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano, Luan?

Luan sabía que el doctor Smith se despertaba temprano, como casi cualquier adulto mayor. Excepto que él se especializaba en psiquiatría, y le había dado su número para cualquier cosa que se ofreciera; las palabras de Lynn la pusieron a pensar en Lucy, necesitaba ayuda profesional y no creía que hubiera alguien más capaz que el doctor Smith.

—Me da mucha pena pedirlo, doctor—dijo llamando la atención de Leni—. Necesito su ayuda, es respecto a mi hermana menor, Lucy.

—No tienes por qué tener vergüenza, Luan, para eso te di mi número—respondió con tranquilidad— ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana? Si no recuerdo mal, es la que tenía pesadillas.

—Exacto…—se mordió los labios antes de preguntar— ¿Secreto médico?

—Adelante.

—Se quiso suicidar durante la noche.

—Santo Dios—jadeó el doctor— ¿Cómo está ella?

—Mi hermana llamó hace rato, dijo que estaba fuera de peligro—bostezó—. Mis hermanos y yo no hemos dormido casi nada, por eso no iremos a la escuela hoy. El punto es que quisiera saber si puede atenderla, usted es el mejor psiquiatra y Lucy necesita a un profesional.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto se ponga mejor tráela a mi consultorio—respondió casi de inmediato—. Ya que la evalúe, les diré cómo pueden ayudarla durante la terapia. Un paciente que ha intentado suicidarse necesita de mucho tiempo en el diván, no será fácil.

—Muy bien, ya veremos la forma de pagarle, doctor.

—Nada de eso, las sesiones serán gratis—le dijo—. Ella es tu hermanita, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, doctor—contestó sonriendo—. Le llamo más tarde, me muero de sueño.

—Descansa, Luan.

Dejó su celular en el buró y suspiró cayéndose sobre su almohada.

—¿Quién era, Luan?

—El viejo consejero de nuestra escuela, ayudará a Lucy.

Se quedaron dormidas al cabo de unos minutos. Pintaba para ser meses demasiado oscuros en la familia. Permanecerían unidos.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Bueno, con un capítulo más largo que el anterior, puedo decir que la primera parte de esta historia casi termina, así que espero les vaya gustando. Ya saben que dejar un review no cuesta nada ¡Hasta lo pueden dejar sin estar registrados! No sean tacaños y déjenme su opinión, me interesa mucho leerla. Ya saben, recomiéndenme y agréguenme a favoritos. Pásense por mis otras historias y díganme qué les parece, hay un poco de todo. Hasta la próxima

—Slash.


	7. Voces de lo Imposible

¡Hola otra vez! Me sorprende estar actualizando tan seguido. De todo corazón, espero que la historia les esté gustando, sé que tengo otras sin continuar, pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda. En mis notas al final explico la razón de no actualizar tan seguido. Los dejo leyendo. Así que nos vemos más abajo. _Allons-y!_

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **7**

 **Voces de lo Imposible**

—O—O—O—O—O—

1

Lucy entró caminando sin ayuda de nadie, cabizbaja. Sus hermanas la miraron durante algunos segundos, poniendo especial cuidado en los vendajes de sus brazos. Luego se arrojaron a abrazarla; entre todas ellas, fue Lily la única que dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Lana y Lola se contuvieron de hacerlo, aunque en sus ojos pudo ver su alivio, la tranquilidad de ver que ya todo había terminado. Apenas pasaba del mediodía, sus hermanas mayores subieron directo a la habitación sin decirle nada a las pequeñas. Les confirmó a sus padres que todo estaba bien, asintiendo, y ellos se fueron a su alcoba después de darle sus medicamentos.

—¿Te sientes bien, Lucy? ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir? —preguntó Lola, sin saber cómo ayudarla a sostenerse, no quería lastimarla.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—Si necesitas ayuda, solo dilo—pidió Lana queriendo sacar una sonrisa que al final murió en sus labios.

Lucy no dijo nada, estaba débil, y saber que las cosas empeorarían con el pasar de los días estaba poniéndola cada vez más asustada. Avanzó a pasos lentos y temblorosos hasta su habitación, sintiendo las miradas compasivas de sus hermanas. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba asustada por algo que ninguna entendería. Temblaba no porque ellas la vieran con ojos de tristeza y lástima, sino por las cosas que le estaban tocando vivir. Por el momento prefería no encontrarse con Lincoln, no se le cumplió, pues él salía del baño, gotas de agua perlaban su frente.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó corriendo a abrazarla.

Cuando Lucy estuvo en sus brazos sintió que el temor se iba, su cuerpo dejaba de temblar y hasta se olvidaba del dolor—débil, pero constante—en sus brazos. Tal como aquella vez en su niñez, el calor de su abrazo se sintió tan reconfortante y no pudo evitar corresponder con apuro, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Linc. Al notarlo, se sintió mal porque ni siquiera les había devuelto el abrazo a sus hermanitas.

—Rayos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le susurró al oído con su voz quebrándose.

—Yo…

Lisa y todas las demás los veían desde el pie de las escaleras. Lucy se negó a hablar y caminó a su habitación, Lincoln la siguió, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él; Lynn estaba por acostarse, les bastó una mirada para saber que debían hablar acerca de lo sucedido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lucy? —preguntó Lynn, sentada en la orilla de su cama.

Ella seguía reticente, las sábanas de su cama ya habían sido cambiadas y el aroma del suavizante de telas le asqueó, tenía el olfato sensible desde que salió del hospital. Sus hermanos la veían impacientes, no estarían contentos hasta que respondiera.

—Yo… yo no lo hice.

—¿Qué? —susurraron ambos.

—Yo no me corté—repitió leyendo su prescripción médica—. Alguien… _algo_ me cortó.

Se atrevió a mirarlos otra vez, Lynn ni siquiera la veía, estaba concentrada en los jades recién comprados la tarde anterior, entonces volteó con Lincoln, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima, no obstante, su mirada había cambiado. No era la mirada de todas sus hermanas por _aquellos días_ , sino una diferente, una mezcla entre la tristeza y la decepción. Pocas cosas llegaban a causarle incomodidad, y la mirada de Lincoln, tan extraña e inescrutable, era una de ellas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —volvió a preguntarle Lynn— ¿A qué te refieres con que no fuiste tú?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, no creo que puedas entenderlo.

La furia de Lynn crecía, su disgusto empezaba a mezclarse con el desvelo y la impotencia. Lincoln pudo descifrar el temblor en la mano de su hermana mayor, así que suspiró logrando llamar su atención y tal vez evitando que le diera un golpe a Lucy; Lynn estaba indignada, colérica.

—¿Tú le crees, Lincoln?

«La pregunta del millón» se dijo él.

Se vio a los ojos con Lucy, suplicaba apoyo. La mirada de Lynn reflejaba lo mismo, que estuvieran juntos para ayudarla. No lo lamentó al responder

—Sí, le creo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por el momento es mejor que todos vayamos a dormir—dijo tallándose la cara con cansancio.

Lucy asintió en completo silencio, pasándose la mano por encima de sus vendajes. Lincoln no tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos a Lynn, salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies y el mareo se lo permitieron. Lynn fue detrás de él.

2

—¡Lincoln, Lincoln!

Lynn gritaba por el corredor, su enojo pudo oírse por toda la casa, sus pasos hacían temblar las puertas y los vidrios de cada ventana; antes de que Lincoln volteara, ella lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo puso contra la pared. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la furia que contenía en los puños, sería pésima idea provocarla, pero los días en que Lynn podía intimidarlo quedaron atrás. Sus hermanas subieron ante tal discusión que pintaba para ser demasiado severa. Luna salió de su habitación también, se quedó expectante.

—Escúchame bien, idiota—reclamaba Lynn entre dientes— ¡Vas a apoyarme en esto, aunque no quieras! ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡En todo! ¿Por qué la estás…?

—Suéltame—espetó Lincoln, apretando las muñecas de Lynn y apartándolas de él con cierto trabajo.

Las cosas estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, y sabiendo que sus padres habían tenido suficiente para una noche, Luna caminó hacia ellos dos y los metió a la habitación de Linc. Las demás empezaban a acercarse, dispuestas a oír por detrás de la puerta, entonces Luna volteó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Quédense ahí—ordenó con voz severa.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue que Lucy se asomaba por fuera de la habitación.

Sus hermanos estaban furiosos, Lincoln permanecía apacible a pesar de que Lynn lo estaba matando con la mirada, incluso bufaba y sus ojos estaban rojos, al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó con la misma voz estricta— ¿No creen que mamá y papá ya tuvieron demasiado para encima tratar con ustedes, par de idiotas?

—Lincoln está apoyando a Lucy—explicó Lynn.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo entiendes? El muy torpe se puso a apoyarla en su…—Lynn se detuvo, no quiso usar el término "locura", no con su hermanita—. Lo único que Lincoln está haciendo es alentarla, ¿Por qué no admiten ambos que Lucy necesita ayuda?

Se mantuvieron en silencio, ambas mirando a Lincoln. El corazón de Linc latía demasiado rápido y no era solo por el estrés, la preocupación y el tremendo desvelo que se había llevado. Confesarles la verdad a sus hermanas sería algo arriesgado, porque no solo pensarían que apoyaba a su hermana menor, sino que ambos estuvieran volviéndose locos. Por unos amargos segundos estuvo en los zapatos de Lucy, ahora se preguntaba cómo ella lo resistía.

—Sí, le creo—insistió y Lynn volvió a apretar la mandíbula con furia—. Lucy no se hizo esas cortadas.

—Tú no las viste—refunfuñó Lynn—. Sus cortadas tenían forma de una cruz, Lincoln, ¡De una maldita cruz! ¿Le piensas creer? —exclamó en voz baja.

—No estoy diciendo que no necesite ayuda, solo que no es la adecuada—respondió por fin dándoles la cara—. Los psiquiatras no funcionan en Lucy porque no está loca, no hay que analizar nada. Quité las sábanas manchadas y busqué por todos lados, hasta debajo del colchón y en todos los lugares de la habitación; no encontré nada. Ni una navaja, ningún cuchillo, nada.

—¿Estás diciendo que la herida _apareció_ y ya? —preguntó Luna.

—¿Ahora ven por qué no quiere decir nada? Solo véanse al espejo y miren cómo me están observando. Lucy les tiene miedo, sabe que no van a creerle, que pensarán que está loca.

Hubo silencio por varios segundos, Lynn seguía sin creer nada, por muy alarmado que sonaba Lincoln. Los tres estaban desvelados, Luna suspiró recargándose en la puerta y Lynn bostezó, disminuyendo su enojo; al menos ya ninguno estaba alterado, Lincoln se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

—Si creen que llevar a Lucy con un psicólogo servirá de algo yo no voy a interferir, solo les recuerdo que no funcionó la última vez ¿Qué resultados puede obtener ahora?

—Aun así—aclaró Luna—. No podemos ignorar este problema otra vez.

La última vez, como Lincoln recordaba, fue por la culpa de no haber salido con Martin a nadar ¿Qué podría estarle pesando tanto? ¿La culpa había regresado? ¿Jamás se había ido? ¿Así de fácil se esfumaban tantos años de sonrisas y complicidad? Aunque fueron gestos desinteresados, Lincoln no podía sentirse más decepcionado de sí mismo, como si todas esas noches de desvelo con Lucy no hubieran pasado. Tantas pesadillas… tantas noches que la dejaba pasar por el simple temor.

—Debemos dormir, en especial tú, Lynn—dijo Luna volteándola a ver—. Ve a dormir, ya. No quiero escuchar nada en las siguientes horas ¿Entiendes? Nada, nos vemos más tarde.

Quizás tuvieran la misma altura, sin embargo, Luna seguía siendo mayor. Por mucho que Lynn quisiera plantarle cara, las cosas estarían parejas, ya lo habían comprobado una vez meses atrás. Lynn se fue disculpándose con ambos dándoles una débil sonrisa, porque incluso disgustados, ahora mismo sería mejor mantenerse unidos. Una vez que ella se fue, Luna se sentó en la cama de Lincoln, arqueando las cejas con cansancio.

—Si Lucy no está, ya sabes, como todos piensan, ¿Qué crees que tiene?

Lincoln lo pensó un momento, Lucy se lo había contado a él y nadie más. Por lo mismo, Lincoln sentía que de esa forma estaba faltando a la confianza que se tenían. La mirada de Luna siempre tenía _ese_ toque, algo en Luna inspiraba confianza; a lo largo de los años Lincoln siempre había pensado que se trataba de la seguridad que desbordaba al pisar el escenario.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a las demás, me lo contó porque es un secreto. Si dices algo no harás sino empeorarlo.

—Mi boca es una tumba, viejo.

Entonces Lincoln le contó lo sucedido hasta el momento. Conforme le contaba, la cara de Luna se transformaba del desvelo hacia una extraña confusión, porque nada sonaba normal. Un barco repleto de restos humanos que pertenecía a un niño "aparecido" en el jardín la misma noche, una niña que estaba entre la nieve y mantuvo a Lucy caminando y hablando dormida. Los constantes desvelos de Lucy al temer a las pesadillas porque, aunque la culpa fue eximida, había dejado terribles secuelas en su mente. Le contó también sobre el incidente de la bañera, sobre la primera vez que Lucy vio a ese niño y lo persiguió.

—No sabía que las cosas fueran así—comentó Luna— ¿Seguro que nadie más sabe de esto, Lincoln?

—Lucy no quiere que ustedes lo sepan, tiene miedo de ser una molestia.

—Bueno pues, aunque Lucy no lo sepa—respondió dando un largo bostezo—. Yo también le creo, Linc.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Sonaba a una locura. Al escuchar la historia de Lincoln, el cómo siguió a Lucy mientras estaba dormida y hablaba en sueños con una niña llamada Anna, le vino a la mente el moño que se quedó sosteniendo aquella noche que _atropelló_ algo _._

—Yo traía el moño—dijo Luna—. No pensé que fuera a encontrarlo, yo lo dejé tirado en la calle cuando regresé en la noche, no me imaginé que Lucy lo recogiera.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Venía de regreso, pasé por la calle donde está la construcción y…—trató de hallar las palabras, pero al fin y al cabo no había otro modo de decirlo—. Arrollé un perro, apestaba de los mil demonios, y el moño estaba tirado. No sé por qué lo traje, estaba algo nerviosa y me subí al coche sin mirar lo que traía en las manos hasta que llegué a casa, me dio asco y lo tiré en el jardín.

—Así son las cosas—continuó Lincoln—. Sé que es algo increíble, ni siquiera ha jugado con su guija en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y los libros que lee no son de cosas ocultistas o brujería, son novelas de terror y fantasía. A ella le encantan, pero son cosas que nadie se detiene a preguntarle, ni siquiera Lynn, y mira que prácticamente viven juntas.

—Son cosas que se deben aceptar a la larga, Lincoln—explicó Luna con pesar—. Mira cómo están las cosas, ahora menos le creerán. No servirá de nada hasta saber qué le está ocurriendo.

El desvelo se estaba convirtiendo en una jaqueca para ambos. Se dirigieron una tímida y desganada sonrisa antes de que Lincoln viera el reloj del buró, la una y cuarto. Al notar sus ojos, Luna se vio interesada.

—¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? Te verás muy mal con aspecto de zombi.

—No creo que a Ronnie Anne le importe—contestó tallándose los ojos—. Una taza de café y estaré como nuevo, te lo aseguro.

—¿Ronnie Anne? Pensé que ya no era tu novia.

—No hemos acordado nada—suspiró cansado—. Queremos intentarlo de nuevo, es todo, nos veremos para hablar de lo que sucedió y lo que puede pasar. Tú sabes cómo es esto.

El «Queremos» no sonaba tan eufórico como Luna esperaba, torció la boca, desconcertada; bien sabía que Ronnie era la chica soñada de Lincoln. Con gustos tan afines, y en la familia de ambos siempre corría la voz de que parecían la pareja perfecta. Por supuesto, el día que Lincoln llegó a casa sin querer hablar con nadie, supieron que las cosas no iban tan bien como todos imaginaban.

—Ese "queremos" no me suena tan alegre—bostezó de nuevo—. No me vengas con que es el desvelo.

—No se te escapa nada, ¿Verdad? —comentó ya alegre.

—Soy músico, es mi trabajo, además conozco tu voz desde que naciste, hermanito.

El único enterado era Clyde, y ni siquiera lo sabía por completo; ya habiendo contado lo que sucedía con Lucy se decidió a contarle también lo que estaba pasando con él. A medias, como a Clyde.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decirle a Ronnie Anne—comentó en voz baja—. La quiero, pero… no estoy seguro de si funcionará.

—Déjame adivinar—contestó Luna, recargándose en la pared y sentándose en la cama—. Hay otra chica ¿Verdad? No es la primera vez que veo esa mirada.

Vaya, Luna lo sabía muy bien. La idea de que le haya sucedido lo mismo le pasó por la mente a Lincoln, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo analizó, se limitó a asentir, no estaba orgulloso de la situación.

—Algo así, ella es… _es una chica imposible_ —contestó en voz baja.

— _Chica imposible_ —repitió Luna relamiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos con añoranza—. Te daré un consejo. Ya sabes, si yo no tuve a mi chica imposible, al menos quiero que tú sí.

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo intente de nuevo con Ronnie Anne?

—Estoy diciendo que _tu chica imposible_ lo seguirá siendo a menos que pienses bien las cosas, recuerda, nada es imposible—Luna se levantó y le alborotó el cabello con cariño—. Piensa en esto: si fuera imposible ¿Por qué pensar volver con Ronnie Anne? Hubieras regresado con ella sin dudarlo, pero en lugar de estarte besuqueando con ella, estás hablando conmigo.

Lincoln asintió en silencio, Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiró de la habitación, dejándolo perdido en su mar de pensamientos. Por lo menos le había dado una brújula para ubicarse, algo que no tenía. Lincoln se acostó en la cama con brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando hacia el techo y sintiendo que el corazón se le quería salir por la boca. Nada estaba bien, tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir hasta la habitación de Lucy para hacer dos cosas: disculparse con Lynn y dormir junto a Lucy, protegerla por si _algo_ aparecía de nuevo para dañarla.

Y ese pensamiento le hizo torcer la boca con molestia.

Agarró su celular y se quedó perdido en el fondo de pantalla, una foto de él y Lucy, abrazados en el sofá. Su gesto tan tranquilo siempre le había encantado, le inspiraba ternura, aunque jamás usaría ese término para referirse a ella en voz alta.

«Chica imposible» pensó mirando la foto.

3

El día que terminaron, Ronnie Anne se había portado _más cariñosa_ de lo normal, no del modo en que se había comportado el día anterior, sino que, con la esperanza de que las palabras no salieran de su boca, toda su última cita fueron palabras y risas fingidas, miradas que ya no cargaban el mismo nivel de romance al que acostumbraba tener con Lincoln. Miradas frías, ausentes, vacías. Aun así, Ronnie sonrió viéndolo aparecer al otro lado de la pista de patinaje, siempre con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisilla tímida. El mismo Lincoln de quien se enamoró desde niña.

—Hola, Linc—saludó con la mano una vez que se aproximó.

—Hey, Ronnie.

De nuevo Ronnie tenía el amargo sentimiento en el pecho de la última cita. Lincoln ni siquiera trataba de mirarla, y su mente seguía aferrada al pensamiento de no ser correspondida. Saltó desde la barandilla donde estaba sentada y emprendió el camino entre los demás sectores, él la seguía en completo silencio.

—¿Saldrán muy tarde? —preguntó Lincoln al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, no hay mucha prisa—respondió— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Lily se puso mejor?

—Lily fue la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Había ruidos en casa—mintió con total naturalidad—. Al final sucedió lo que papá temía, un ladrón quiso entrar en casa y fue un ¿Cómo dices tú? _Desmadre._

La manera en que Lincoln decía palabras en español siempre le había parecido graciosa; aprendió algunos cuantos buenos insultos que le enseñó de buena fe, solo faltaba mejorar su acento, quizás con el tiempo. Ronnie disminuyó la velocidad y por fin se vieron a los ojos, él se veía desvelado y un poco cansado. Antes las cosas no solían ser así, cambiaron de una forma pésima. Mientras más correspondía a Lincoln, el cariño no era devuelto; sus miradas cansadas, los retrasos a sus citas, la mayoría de sus conversaciones convergían en otra cosa. Ronnie quería deshacerse de sus malos pensamientos.

—¿Pensaste sobre nosotros?

—Lo hice—contestó deteniéndola, sujetando su mano—. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, quiero estar contigo.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Ronnie pudo darse cuenta de lo versátil que Lincoln podía ser con las emociones, con sus expresiones. Antes de verse frente a frente de nuevo, la mirada de Lincoln estaba gélida, abrasiva. Ahora volvía a estar como la recordaba de su niñez, igual a la mirada que tenía durante la tarde de ayer, cargada de amor y no solo de deseo. Se besaron sin más demora, incluso los besos se sentían más cálidos ahora. No pudo negarlo, amaba a Lincoln, solo esperaba no verse tan empalagosos como sus hermanos mayores años atrás.

—Anoche te dije…

—No es porque _lo hicimos—_ susurró en los labios de Ronnie—. De verdad quiero estar contigo. Solo hay… ¿Sabes? Yo no quería que las cosas se fueran por este rumbo, sabes cómo soy, las cosas me salen patas arriba.

—Jeje, ya sé que eres un desastre, no es un secreto—le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza, seguido de un beso en la mejilla—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, tonto.

—Esto es algo que debía resolver solo, pensé poder hacerlo antes de que todo se fuera hacia abajo.

—Está bien, Lincoln.

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para saber que no querían nada más que besarse de nuevo. No se contuvieron, los roces ya no expedían excitación, solo cariño, un beso tierno que ambos disfrutaron.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Por Dios, mírate—dijo Ronnie, moviéndole la cabeza desde el mentón—. Te ves terrible, mejor descansa y por favor ya no te desveles, un día de estos te pasará algo malo por andar así.

Quizás las cosas no fueran como antes, sino mejores. No podían leerse el pensamiento, pero ambos lo querían; un cariño como el suyo no podía desaparecer sin que ambos lo quisieran. Y después de la tarde de ayer, ninguno de los dos permitiría que sucediera. Ronnie Anne era hermosa, una chica con una armadura de antipatía protegiendo su frágil corazón de ser dañado. Al menos en esto estaba siendo honesto, amaba a Ronnie.

—Cuando regrese—continuó Ronnie—. Hay que hacernos espacio para hacer algo juntos, ¿Te parece? Voy a llamarte todos los días.

—Haremos lo que quieras.

—Qué bien—dijo juguetona—. Porque me toca arreglar cuentas.

Se despidió dándole un beso que terminó con una mordida traviesa en el labio y una palmada en la mejilla. Lincoln se contuvo de acariciarla más a fondo, la tenía cerca, sintiendo su cálido aliento, ganas de probarse por otro buen rato. Ronnie se perdió entre las calles y él regresó a casa, sabiendo que las cosas debieron ser así desde un principio. Clyde salió de detrás de un árbol, pudo ver todo y regresó con Lincoln.

—Todo arreglado—dijo Linc alzando el pulgar.

—Si tú lo dices—respondió, no muy convencido.

4

Lucy se concentraba en el reloj de la pared, uno de los pocos adornos en la sala de espera; a la izquierda había un Van Gogh, "La Noche Estrellada" y debajo del reloj había un mural de algún artista que no supo identificar, solo retrataba una vieja plaza con niños jugando. Luan respondía algunos de sus tuits, tenía una revista en el regazo. Lucy sujetaba la mano de Lincoln para tomar confianza. Un hombre salió de la puerta junto al cuadro de Van Gogh, se notaba retraído, con ojos llorosos, e imaginarse saliendo así de derrotada del consultorio, le hizo pasar saliva con nerviosismo.

—Adelante, ve—indicó Luan.

Lincoln le besó la mejilla y hasta entonces Lucy tuvo el valor de levantarse.

El doctor era un hombre viejo, le invitó a recostarse en el diván en medio de la habitación. Al lado suyo estaba un buró con una lámpara encima, y no muy lejos de ahí un sillón pequeño. Se recostó con algo de recelo y procuró no mirar al hombre, sino al consultorio, para familiarizarse. Frente a ella estaba un librero enorme repleto de libros, la ventana estaba cubierta con una gruesa cortina gris que impedía el paso de luz suficiente. No vio que había detrás del diván.

—Hola, Lucy, soy Jonathan Smith—se presentó el psicólogo—. Me da gusto conocerte.

—Buenas tardes, doctor ¿Luan le contó de mí?

—Sí, hace tiempo—respondió el doctor—. Luan asistía como voluntaria en el hospital, la unidad de cuidados intensivos. No quiero divagar, no es importante ahora.

Lucy no hubiera puesto objeción a que siguiera divagando, le incomodaba estar ahí. El doctor Smith no parecía ser mala persona, tenía una sonrisa confiable y unas «cejas de ataque» como si intencionalmente frunciera el entrecejo todo el tiempo.

—Cuéntame de ti ¿Qué te gusta hacer? —volvió a decir Smith.

—Eh, supongo que escribir, ver televisión, escuchar música—explicó recelosa—. Ya sabe, cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta escribir?

Tal como Lucy lo pensaba, el doctor Smith estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que recordaba de la primera ocasión que visitó a un psiquiatra. La idea de que al final les dijera lo mismo no le gustaba para nada, aunque ya no tenía opción. Suspiró, tratando de juntar las palabras para responder.

—Poemas y cuentos—dijo en voz alta—. Escribo un poco de casi todo, de hecho, no quiero empezar una novela hasta que tenga algo más de experiencia. Si pregunta por los temas, pues escribo fantasía, creo que me da un poco más de libertad para expresar lo que quiero; no es fácil empezar a escribir algo y luego continuar, hay muchas cosas que te lo puedan impedir.

El doctor se mantuvo callado, esperando que ella prosiguiera. Lucy se pasó la lengua por los labios y escuchó un reloj por alguna parte, sabiendo que no pudo ser el que estaba en la estancia, trató de aguzar el oído para saber dónde estaba escondido.

—Creo que las cosas que me detienen a veces—prosiguió—. Es que Lincoln no está conmigo para decirme qué le parece lo que acabo de escribir.

—¿Tu hermano mayor?

Lucy asintió.

—Él siempre me ayuda, su vocabulario es extenso, siempre que le pregunto por alguna palabra o rima, él tiene la repuesta. Imagino a Lincoln como un juez imparcial, me gusta saber que las cosas que escribo le agradan.

—Entiendo.

El doctor había sacado una libretita y apuntó algo, Lucy se quedó con la curiosidad de saber qué fue. Tecnicismos de la terapia, quizás. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba, con la suerte que cargaba, unos diez minutos a lo mucho.

—Existen ocasiones—dijo Smith—. En que nuestra mente trata de echar fuera las cosas que nos molestan de una forma u otra, yo pienso que es nuestro subconsciente avisándonos que hay algo malo en nuestro ritmo de vida. Mucho estrés, aspiraciones incumplidas, simples fantasías que tornan todo un poco más complicado de lo que es en realidad. O lo hacen más sencillo.

—Mis aspiraciones no pueden darme tanto estrés—explicó con cierta impaciencia—. Mantengo calificaciones aceptables, quisiera que lo escribo sea publicado algún día. Lo que quiero lograr en la vida no va más allá de tener un título, destacar en biología.

—Pensé que alguien como tú quisiera destacar en la literatura.

—Viene con el tiempo, más que nada me gustaría ser bióloga, quisiera tener un negocio propio—decía Lucy mientras que sonreía—. Me interesa la ciencia, no sé por qué, la idea de trabajar con químicos no me disgusta, me parece algo muy emocionante. O ser arqueóloga ¿A quién no le gustaría desenterrar huesos o visitar tumbas y lugares antiguos?

Smith siguió tomando notas, sorprendido de la facilidad de palabra de Lucy, y también por su curiosa visión de las profesiones. Después de imaginar la situación como Luan le había contado, le hizo pensar que Lucy fuera una niña huraña.

—La primera vez que fui con un psicólogo me dijo un montón de cosas que no me gustaron, todo el motivo fue la culpa que tuve de una tragedia. Dejé morir al único amigo que tenía por aquel entonces ¿Sabe lo terrible que es? Ese psiquiatra me dijo algo que nunca pude olvidar: fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La muerte de mi amigo Martin fue un detonante, según él, y sacó todo lo malo en mi cabeza. Prejuicios y soledad reflejadas en culpa, llanto y pesadillas. El tiempo que estuve sufriendo parecía interminable ¿Sabe por qué no confío en los psicólogos?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no pueden dar el calor de una familia—respondió—. Cuando creí que todas mis hermanas me estaban dando la espalda, mi hermano mayor me consoló en una sola noche. Se tomó el tiempo de escucharme, de dejarme llorar junto a él, aclarando las cosas para que no me hicieran más daño. Lo que dijo el doctor Rogers fue una completa estupidez, porque estar sola no me disgusta. Es más, ni siquiera estoy sola, porque además de mi hermano mayor hay personas que se toman el momento de escucharme.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Lucy se tomó unos segundos para respirar y armarse de valor por las palabras que estaba diciendo. Una cosa muy extraña, casi nunca las sacaba a flote. Lincoln siempre había sido el único en enterarse y ahora Lynn estaba haciendo el esfuerzo. Pequeñas acciones que significaban mucho en situaciones extrañas como las presentes. El doctor Smith volvió a tomar apuntes y le indicó a Lucy que prosiguiera. Suspiró una segunda vez y habló de nuevo.

—Supongo que soy selectiva, no puedo confiar en muchas personas, ni siquiera en mi familia—dijo pensando en su hermana mayor—. Lynn es un ejemplo, no puedo abrirme con ella tal como lo hago con Linc.

—Me imagino que hay razones.

—Es muy abrasiva, bastante agresiva—contestó mirando el techo, a final de cuentas, todo se quedaba en el diván—. Desde hace tiempo que trata de moderarse, no sé. Lynn ha cambiado desde hace un tiempo, o por lo menos lo intenta. Incluso Lincoln llegó a hartarse de su actitud, ya sabe, algunas cosas cambian para bien. Supongo.

—Que tu hermana sea agresiva ha afectado su relación.

—No diría que ha afectado, no sé cómo definir mi hermandad con Lynn—contestó dubitativa—. A nadie le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que te ve como si fueras un costal de arena que puede golpear cada vez que le venga en gana.

—¿Te golpeaba?

—A mí no, a Lincoln—respondió—. Supuestamente así se demostraban afecto, pero los golpes casi siempre iban por cortesía de Lynn; al pasar el tiempo, Lincoln se empezó a cansar y entonces dejaron de llevarse de modo tan agresivo. Todavía se golpean el hombro como saludo, nada más.

—Entonces ¿Tu relación con Lynn jamás se ha basado en violencia? Ya sabes, peleas que fueran más allá de exageradas.

—Pocas ocasiones, somos compañeras de habitación, las peleas son parte de lo cotidiano—Lucy pensó si acaso las cosas serían igual con todos—. Me llevo bien con la mayoría de mis hermanas… y con Lynn no es lo mismo. Siempre es muy competitiva, agresiva, bastante orgullosa. Tiendo a pensar que mis problemas no son nada para ella, para ninguna de mis hermanas; nunca les cuento de mis pesadillas.

Smith tomó más anotaciones y Lucy esperó que se desocupara. El sonido del reloj se volvía cada vez más endeble y le estaba dando sueño. No estaba acostumbrada a decirle nada a nadie, por alguna razón, comentarlo en el consultorio no resultaba tan molesto o incómodo como pensó en primera instancia. Algo estaba cambiando y no le gustó para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Le pareció extraño, pero liberar un poco del _veneno_ que albergaba dentro de sí tampoco se sentía mal.

—Cuéntame de tus sueños—pidió el psicólogo— ¿Sueñas de forma muy frecuente?

—Casi puedo decir que estoy sobre la media.

Apenas abría la boca cuando las palabras se le fueron. Se quedó en blanco, mirando hacia el techo y quedándose absorta en la blancura que de pronto volvió el ambiente más frío, una corriente que soplaba, helada.

—Sueño más de lo que debería, ¿Le ha pasado que sueña durante toda una semana?

—Casi nunca sueño.

—Es muy afortunado—Lucy se quedaba átona, no quería seguir.

El doctor Smith estaba empezando a captar el malestar de Lucy con sus expresiones físicas. Empezaba a moverse en el diván con demasiada impaciencia, sus dedos no paraban de enredarse entre sí, tampoco dejaba de pasar saliva y negar enérgicamente. Todas las anotaciones estaban empezando a ponerse interesantes.

—¿No te gusta soñar?

—Antes me gustaba. Ahora lo odio—dijo con rabia—. Lo odio tanto…

—¿Recuerdas lo que sueñas?

—La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

Más expresiones corporales que el doctor Smith pudo captar con total claridad. Se había dejado de mover y sus manos se quedaron quietas. Sin embargo, empezó a temblar. Incluso su labio, el movimiento tan poco usual en una chica de su edad destacaba por el miedo que trasmitía; pocas cosas podrían hacer que alguien temblara de miedo. Lucy no era la primera que atendía con expresiones iguales a otro montón de pacientes. La mayoría por tendencias asesinas que temían no poder controlar, gente enajenada y llena de odio contra los demás y ellos mismos. El mismo padecimiento con el que llegó Luan a su antigua oficina de la escuela hace unos años, jurando estar perdiendo la razón gracias al extraño "dibujo" que hizo uno de los niños donde hacía voluntariado. La única diferencia que existía radicaba en que Luan entraba casi en la histeria por algo que no podía comprender, lo dejaba salir todo, mientras que Lucy…

—¿Cómo son tus sueños? —preguntó poniendo más atención.

—Yo no los llamo sueños… son pesadillas—respondió en voz apagada—. Las recuerdo casi todas porque estoy consciente mientras todo sucede alrededor. Es como estar en otro lugar y tantos a la vez. Puedo recorrerlos, sentir el ambiente, escucharlos, olerlos.

El reloj se volvía cada vez más ruidoso, un sonido tan monótono y sofocante que hacía arder su pecho y retumbar sus oídos. El doctor Smith miraba con atención cada facción del rostro de Lucy, sus ojos, a través del flequillo, reflejaban pánico en su más puro estado. Abrió la boca, un suave suspiro salió y volvió a tragar saliva. Algo estaba trepando por la pierna de Lucy, pudo sentirlo debajo del pantalón, envolviendo su pierna. Se detuvo al llegar a su rodilla y el doctor se quedó al pendiente de lo que Lucy iba a decir.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de la muerte de Martin? ¿De aquella noche en el jardín donde Lincoln la consoló? Cinco años, casi seis. Y desde entonces las pesadillas no se habían detenido. Martin dejó de aparecer, y nada más. Luego el escenario del arroyo fue reemplazado por cosas más horrorosas, feas o desagradables. La primera pesadilla que tuvo fue de un circo solitario en medio del bosque, al que entró por curiosidad; en un instante estaba sentada siendo la única espectadora. Los payasos pasaban frente a ella, sonriendo de forma enfermiza, sacando a relucir sus horrendos colmillos y largas lenguas, mientras que su piel blanquecina por el maquillaje se derretía como sosa cáustica en sus cuerpos hasta el punto en que quedaba poco más de un montón de carne y huesos en el suelo.

—Son lugares… horrendos, imposibles.

 _Algo_ seguía trepando, esta vez lo sentía en su hombro, en su cuello. No quiso decir nada, temía que el doctor empezara a dudar de su estado mental. De pronto, la imagen del circo apareció entre destellos, como las imágenes de una película, sustituyendo la pared del consultorio. Con otro amargo trago de saliva que le irritó la garganta, todo regresó. Incluso el infernal segundero del reloj.

—¿Puedes describirme uno?

 _«Ya empezó a preguntar, para los ridículos simbolismos»_

Lucy estaba parada en el jardín de su casa. Debajo de la ventana izquierda había un rosal marchito, debajo de la otra había macetas sin plantas. Frente a ella la puerta principal estaba abierta. Un sonido metálico le hizo dar un brinquillo del susto, notando que se había caído un tornillo de los números que estaban en el poste del porche. Solo quedaba un 4 ya bastante oxidado. Por la puerta, sonriendo y mirándola, estaba ahora un payaso. La saludó, era igual al de aquella primera pesadilla de la que jamás pudo olvidarse ¿Cómo olvidarse de algo tan espantoso? Los colmillos del payaso escurrían en espuma y saliva y veneno. Sus penetrantes ojos negros rodeados de maquillaje azul empezaban a sangrar.

«¡Entiérrala!» se gritaba Lucy «¡Olvídalo! ¡Sácalo de tu cabeza otra vez!»

 _«Soy Skippy, el payaso»_

Oh Dios, podía escuchar su voz ronca, compungida y atemorizante sin que él abriera la boca, sin que despegara los colmillos de sus labios rojos. El traje se le empezó a caer en tiras de tela que se volvía reseca, vieja, el azul se volvía marrón rojizo, el amarillo se hacía blanco, descubriendo el costillar del que colgaban tiras de carne podrida, detrás pudo ver su corazón latente y sus órganos llenos de gusanos. Su cara se deformó, dejando un esqueleto sin quijada. Una vez más, como en la pesadilla, el cuerpo se deshizo entre risas hasta que solo quedó un charco negruzco en el suelo. Un instante después, una mano regordeta envuelta en un guante blanco le sujetó la quijada y la obligó a voltear hacia la derecha. El payaso estaba frente suyo, ya no sonreía, tenía ojos de demente.

 _«Vamos a jugar»_

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo diván. Al frente ya no estaba su casa, ni el circo, solo la pared y el sonido del reloj. Volteó por pura inercia, encontrándose con el doctor Smith, que la miraba con atención. No supo cuánto se quedó dormida, estaba apenada, asustada. Aliviada por no sentir _algo_ trepándole por el cuerpo.

—Skippy el payaso.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el doctor.

Ella suspiró sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo en un cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda; sus brazos se le habían dormido y ahora comenzaban a dolerle. El doctor regresó la vista hacia el cuaderno y escribió otras cosas. Revisó el reloj que llevaba en la mano y sonrió.

—Bueno, por hoy se nos acabó el tiempo.

—¿Lo hice bien?

El doctor asintió y luego ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del consultorio. Sus hermanos se levantaron del asiento y la abrazaron con cariño. Lincoln se mostró sorprendido de no verla llorando, sino que lo miraba con admiración que culminó en un fuerte abrazo, ocultaba la cara en su hombro. El alivio que sentía de ver a su hermano mayor sin duda resultaba indescriptible.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre las vacaciones que tendré la semana que entra—explicó el doctor—. Pasa, quiero hablarte de algo rápido, Luan.

Luan les confirmó que todo iba bien, y luego ambos salieron a la calle, pues Lincoln le había prometido que comprarían una salchicha con chucrut al salir. Luan cerró la puerta mientras que el doctor sacaba algunos formularios del librero y los acomodaba pulcramente.

—No sabía que tomaría vacaciones—dijo Luan.

—No lo haré—respondió—. Todos se ofenden y desconfían cuando dices que quieres hablar en privado con alguien, les das a entender que algo va mal.

—Oh, ¿Salió algo mal con Lucy? ¿Tan rápido?

—No exactamente—replicó—. Verás, Lucy agradece que Lincoln siempre la ayude a buscar una palabra o completar una rima. Yo estoy agradecido de que tu hermanita tenga facilidad de palabra. El avance que hicimos fue bastante para una sola sesión. Eso sí, hay muchas cosas que debemos tratar todavía, aunque con el ritmo tan fluido, dudo que nos tardemos demasiado.

—Me alegra oírlo y sé que tiene una especie de política en…

—Lo que hizo tu hermana lo veremos después ¿Vale?

Luan dejó salir una burbujeante risa y luego se acercó para abrazarlo en agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del consultorio despidiéndose con la mano. El doctor Smith, en tanto, pensaba que la familia Loud resultaba ser muy extraña.

5

La inspiración había llegado a Luna durante la tarde, después de que vio partir a Luan y Lincoln con rumbo al consultorio del psiquiatra. Miró a Lucy directo a los ojos. Todas sus hermanas tienen un toque característico con el que identificaba parte de lo que son, en caso de Lucy, decir demasiadas cosas en una sola mirada. Y fue la mirada "ausente" de Lucy quien le susurró una canción después de que se fueran. Dejó abierta la puerta de la cochera para que la luz del atardecer entrara y sacó unas cuantas cervezas del refrigerador; la mesita donde Lana reparaba los diversos cachivaches que se descomponían resultaba muy buena para sentarse a escribir. Dos horas después tenía lista _un nuevo sencillo_.

Se levantó, estiró las manos y pudo sentir que sus huesos se desentumían. Le estaba dando el último sorbo a la cerveza y se recargó bajo la entrada, mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas. La hoja se quedó en la mesilla, la había firmado por pura costumbre y pensó que quizás a Lucy le gustaría. Se estaba haciendo a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la escuchara, no le parecía el tipo de joven que se alegraría o recuperara el ánimo gracias a la música. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, una canción no se diferenciaba mucho de un poema; el toque de cada uno resultaba surreal y satisfactorio a las maneras en que veían las palabras conjuntas.

Luna liberaba adrenalina, sentimientos, euforia. No por nada el rock siempre fue su favorito. Por la perspectiva de Lucy supo que liberaba sentimientos en forma pacífica, algo que te dejaba casi la misma satisfacción y te la entregaba a bocados lentos, dándote el tiempo de imaginar junto al poeta. En soledad, las palabras resultaban tener otro tipo de esencia, comprensión y exuberantes emociones que te transportaban hacia otro mundo. Oscuro, alegre, caótico. Cada uno se degustaba diferente.

 _Y la música—_ pensaba Luna— _es todo en un solo disparo._

Su teléfono vibrando en el pantalón le sacó del ensueño y contestó rápido porque era Chunk. No tenía ganas ni ánimos de hablar con nadie, contestaba por obligación.

—¿Buenas nuevas, amigo?

—Supongo, te acaba de conseguir un bajista.

«Una mujer, ¿Conocida? ¿Podría ser…?»

—¿Quién habla?

La mujer rio por lo bajo.

—Soy Sam ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

«¡Fantástico! La chica imposible» pensó, dejando caer la lata para sostener el teléfono con ambas manos.

—¡Sam! ¿Estás en la ciudad? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó emocionada.

—Acabo de llegar—contestó dando un bostezo—. Me encontré con Chunk por pura casualidad cuando venía camino al hotel. Me estaba contando que estás armando tu banda ¿Es cierto?

—Totalmente ¿Dónde te hospedas? ¿Quieres salir a hacer algo? Recién abrieron un club nocturno en el centro ¿Quieres ir?

Sam tosió, Luna todavía no terminaba de creerlo. Hacía tanto que dejó de escuchar la voz de Sam que parecía otra persona. En cierto sentido, pensó que lo era.

—No me gustan mucho los lugares ruidosos y sé que tampoco a ti ¿Nos vemos en el bar del hotel?

—Por supuesto ¿A qué hora?

—Ya me acostumbraré al horario ¿Te parece a las ocho? Estoy en el Caprice y tengo mucho qué contarte.

—¡Claro! Eh, ¿Le dirías a Chunk que lo llamo más tarde?

—Seguro, te veré luego.

Luna se revisó la vestimenta y decidió darse un baño. Una gran sonrisa se pintó en su cara y cerró los ojos con añoranza, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de esa semana hace varios años. Las cosas podrían cambiar mucho en el lapso que pasaron separadas, la distancia jugaba mucho en su contra cuando se trataba de cosas y personas que le importaban. Sam se mantuvo en su memoria como el vivo recordatorio de que el tiempo podría ser demasiado traicionero. Casualidad o no, agradeció que Chunk estuviera presente en el momento correcto. Entró en la casa imaginando mil cosas, la mayoría buenas, sobre la estancia tan prolongada de Sam en Glasgow.

6

Las ondas cerebrales de Leni estaban un poco—solo un poco—por encima de la media. Lisa estaba asegurándose de que la máquina no estuviera equivocada. Al no encontrar un error, supuso que las casualidades existían en todo momento, y Leni caía de nuevo en una categoría que no supo identificar, porque «casualidad» resultaba ser un término muy vago. Ninguna se atrevía a decirlo, Leni era estúpida, sin embargo, Lisa había llegado a otra conclusión viéndola dormir y monitoreando todo.

Su estupidez era astuta.

En alguna parte había leído la frase "Entre más comprendes ciertas cosas, más desearías no comprenderlas". Hasta cierto punto, Lisa creía que tenía razón, pues nada solía ser igual una vez que abrías los ojos al mundo y todo lo que te rodea. Como Lily, creyendo que Santa Claus de verdad existía, que iba en un trineo repartiendo regalos a los niños de todo el mundo. Creía también que existía el hada de los dientes (un ratón, según escuchó decir a Ronnie Anne una vez) y que dicho roedor—o hada—dejaba dinero debajo de las almohadas de cada niño chimuelo por todo el mundo.

Dulce inocencia que permanecía intacta hasta que el mundo te abrazaba con sus fríos tentáculos monstruosos.

Te enterabas de que Santa repartía regalos a los niños del primer mundo, pero que en regiones de África los niños tenían suerte de al menos haber comido una vez durante todo el día; que en regiones de Medio Oriente los niños morían en explosiones y atentados terroristas así fuera el día de navidad. Y por supuesto, que el ratón no era sino tus padres esperando que fueras a dormir para ponerte un billete de veinte dólares porque, "según el ratón", tenías muy buena higiene dental. Oh sí, el despertar solía ser duro, incluso más cuando adquirías madurez al cabo de los años.

Una madurez que Leni no quería aceptar.

A los dieciocho, Lori llegó perdida de borracha luego de salir de juerga con sus amigas. A la misma edad, Leni se estaba aplicando una mascarilla y alegaba que el alcohol le daba asco sin siquiera haber probado una gota.

A los diecisiete, Luna había sido descubierta en el sofá de la casa con uno de sus compañeros de clase, ambos ya casi desnudos, y se veía que apenas iban empezando. A los diecisiete, Leni seguía tapándose los ojos en escenas para adultos de las películas románticas de moda. La más explícita tenía que ver con un millonario y una virgen sumisa que descubrió ser sadomasoquista y ninfómana.

A los dieciséis, Luan había regresado de su baile de bienvenida con el peinado deshecho, con el inconfundible aroma de la marihuana en la ropa y, como había escuchado decir a Luna, sin bragas. Joder, que a esa edad Leni seguía pensando en un príncipe azul—a la moda, por supuesto—y que su primera vez sería en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa.

La verdad sea dicha. Leni tenía destreza para trabajar con madera y lograr bonitos adornos y muebles (como la pajarera que colgaba del árbol en el jardín) y los estudios que Lisa estaba haciendo decían que su inteligencia estaba un poco por encima del promedio, entonces ¿Por qué actuar como una estúpida? En lugar de sacar «B» y «C» en sus pruebas, sus boletas deberían estar tapizadas con letras «A». Hasta donde Lisa sabía, Leni no padecía de ninguna enfermedad mental, ni autismo, ni ceguera.

La pregunta siguió flotando en su mente mientras Leni despertaba de su siesta con una amigable sonrisa. Se quitó los bulbos de la frente y el monitor dejó de escanear sus ondas cerebrales. Se desperezó rascándose el trasero (un rasgo que todos los Loud tenían) y bostezó. Lisa seguía mirándole con recelo, tratando de adivinar qué transitaba en la mente de su hermana mayor—universitaria, cabe mencionar—. ¿Detrás de sus mechones rubios se escondería la cura contra el cáncer? ¿La próxima dueña de una tienda de muebles? ¿La exitosa diseñadora de modas que llevaría el apellido Loud a la fama?

—Soñé que estaba en un plato de espagueti—comentó con una gran sonrisa, Lisa alzó la ceja— ¡Qué rico! Yo era una albóndiga.

Lisa guardó silencio, meneando la cabeza, desconcertada, y alistando las preguntas de su formulario.

—¿Has experimentado sudoración excesiva, mareo, visión borrosa o cansancio?

—No.

—¿Entumecimientos, dolor muscular, dificultad al evacuar o estreñimiento?

—Eh, no, pero…

—¿Tu ciclo menstrual es normal? ¿Has notado secreciones irregulares, de mal olor y de color distinto? ¿Es abundante o…?

—Son cosas de mayores, ¿No crees?

La voz le salió como un murmullo avergonzado, como la voz de las viejas que solías ver en las iglesias y se indignaban cuando veían a alguna joven caminando en la calle con una blusa de ombliguera. La tarea de los viejos era morir muy seguido, así que dichas ancianas ya estaban escasas por Royal Woods. _Bendito sea Dios._

—Tranquila, soy estudiante de medicina—contestó Lisa.

—Oh, entonces está bien—repuso sonriendo—. Fluido normal, de color rojo, igual que siempre.

A continuación, Lisa sacó del cajón de su escritorio una libretita y una pluma. Se la pasó a Leni, quien la observó con bastante curiosidad en lo que Lisa limpiaba sus empañadas gafas.

—Quiero que…

—Todavía no puedo darte mi autógrafo—respondió Leni—. Primero debo ser famosa, pero sí puedo darte mi secreto para una gran sonrisa.

—Los científicos no necesitamos buenas sonrisas—contestó—. Son irrelevantes para nuestros objetivos.

—¿No? Deben ser los objetivos más tristes del mundo—comentó con gran tristeza.

—Negativo, hermana mayor; la satisfacción de que haremos este mundo mejor con nuestros avances es más que suficiente—respondió—. Además, el premio Nobel viene con una buena suma de dinero que hace más fácil la tarea de buscar una pareja estable.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te suena muy superficial?

—Depende de quién sea el científico—dijo Lisa, luego añadió—. Pensándolo bien, en el mundo todo es superficial ahora ¿No crees?

—Bueno, yo creo que…

—Mira, solo quiero que hagas una cosa—interrumpió Lisa, apurada por volver a la conversación de antes—. Quiero que todas las noches escribas en este diario lo que viste durante el día ¿Entiendes? Y cuando despiertes, anota lo que hayas soñado.

—¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?

—A todo—dictaminó la pequeña—. Si ves una mariposa, anótalo. Si ves que atropellan a alguien, anótalo. Si sueñas otra vez que eres una albóndiga, quiero que lo escribas ¿Entiendes? Es una tarea muy sencilla. Me devolverás el diario al final de la semana.

—¡Muy bien!

—Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Y Leni se fue, desacomodándole el cabello y besándole la frente ¿Acaso no tenía curiosidad de preguntarle para qué quería leer tal cosa? ¿Seguiría tomando un brebaje del que no sabía los ingredientes? Pensó en llamar a Darcy para pasar la tarde juntas, le urgía desestresarse. Mientras el teléfono la comunicaba, las voces en su mente trataban de ordenarse en una sola idea acerca de Leni y lo desconcertante de su actitud. Para Lisa, no existía Dios, ni el karma. Existía la ciencia y las acciones y las consecuencias de estas acciones. Sin embargo, también sabía que, no dándolo a notar, su vida se tornaría más fácil.

—¡Hola, Lisa! —respondió Darcy— ¿Ya terminaste la tarea de historia?

—Desde luego ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Me vendría bien ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—¿No hay problema si te quedas a dormir?

—¡Yay, una fiesta de pijamas!

Escuchar la risa de Darcy le distrajo por un momento de la tarea que debía realizar al final de la semana. Solo esperaba que los escritos de Leni no se fueran mucho por las ramas. Como no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Lisa decidió bajar a prepararse unos sándwiches. A cada escalón que descendía, el sonido de los panelistas chocantes del programa que Lola veía le irritaba. No entendía cómo le seguían gustando esa clase de programas donde se buscaban parejas; al igual que las cosas cambiaban en la vida de un niño, a ella se le quitó el gusto por semejantes programas.

—Oye, Lisa ¿Puedo pedirte un… consejo? —le abordó Lola antes de que entrara a la cocina.

—Seguro ¿De qué se trata?

Lola se relamió los labios con cierto nerviosismo y le mostró una foto en su celular. Lola estaba en el perfil de Facebook de un tal Jeremy Johnson.

—Por fin le hablaste.

—No solo le hablé, lo invité a salir.

—Me alegro, ya sabía que te gusta ¿Para qué quieres mi consejo?

—Se está tardando demasiado en responder ¿A qué crees que se deba?

Esta vez, Lisa enarcó las cejas, esperando que la situación de Lola fuera algo de mayor importancia. Lola, al notar su desconcierto, se guardó el celular y sonrió un poco apenada.

—Se está, ya sabes, tardando demasiado.

—Quizás está ocupado, la diferencia de los mensajes es de apenas diez minutos.

—Tienes razón, creo que me preocupo por cosas sin importancia.

Lisa iba a contestar, pero Lola se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, tratando de no prestar atención al celular. Lisa se iba a preparar sus sándwiches, pensando en lo curioso de la situación, y Lola, mientras tanto, trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

7

No había música en el bar del hotel, no hacía falta, pues los clientes eran pocos y el ambiente no estaba para una fiesta. Luna se sentó en una esquina, no quiso llamar la atención y así tenía el campo de visión abierto para notar a Sam cuando llegara.

No paraba de pensar en cuánto debió cambiar en tanto tiempo luego de perder la comunicación por completo. En un mundo donde las redes sociales estaban a la orden del día, perder comunicación con un ser querido o con amigos se trataba de algo imposible. A menos, que alguna de las partes no quisiera saber nada de la otra. Por fortuna, no fue una situación así lo que la hizo separarse de Sam apenas una semana después de haber metido la nota en su casillero y verla esbozar una sonrisa que no hizo sino enamorar más a Luna.

8

—Supe que eras tú—le dijo Sam, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

Luna se puso demasiado tensa, el sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y trataba—en vano—de desviar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos cafés de Sam. La acusación, en cambio, se tornaba inválida porque Luna le conocía al menos tres pretendientes, todos ellos muchachos que pertenecían a distintos clubes deportivos de la escuela. La oportunidad estaba ahí, su _rubio flechazo_ sonreía y se había sentado peligrosamente más cerca de lo habitual. Vaya, que ni una sola vez se habían sentado juntas, ahora sus rodillas estaban pegadas, separadas por la tela de la falda de una y el pantalón de otra.

—Lamento si te ofendí—murmuró Luna.

—¿Se supone que debió ofenderme?

Por aquel entonces, las cosas en la sociedad no habían cambiado tanto. Si bien, su familia había aceptado su bisexualidad, no significaba que todo el mundo debía saberlo o notarlo; el temor de que Sam la rechazara, se ofendiera o la insultara por creerla "una enferma" como decía la gente en las encuestas de televisión (aunque el matrimonio homosexual se haya aprobado hace relativamente corto tiempo) le hizo creer que estaba muy, pero que muy por fuera de su liga.

—No, solo… ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?

—¿Y por qué no? —contestó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Tú también me gustas, Luna.

Estaba por decir otra cosa, pero entonces Sam cerró la distancia entre las dos con un beso que le hizo tocar las puertas del cielo. No hubo ninguna duda. Luna aprovechó que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y siguió besándola con ímpetu. Al diablo que estuvieran en la escuela y los maestros que llegaran a observarlas.

—Fue genial…—susurró la rubia.

—Apenas estamos comenzando—contestó Luna con aplomo.

—Hubiera querido empezar antes.

Al principio, Luna creyó que se trataba de una forma de hablar, muy de músicos. No obstante, Sam empezó a explicarle que no fue una expresión.

Así inició la semana más ajetreada de su vida. En la que procuraron pasar cada momento que les fuera posible estando solas. Platicando, oyendo música, mirándose y besándose, dejando que todo lo guardado en Luna saliera a flote. O bueno, al menos casi todo. Nunca llegaron a explorar la geografía de sus cuerpos.

Después, Sam partió hacia el otro lado del Atlántico para estudiar el bachillerato. ¿Probabilidades de mantener la comunicación? Muy altas, hasta que el padre de Sam las vio besándose en el jardín la última noche que pasaron juntas. Salió con una mirada iracunda que Luna al principio confundió por un simple reproche al haber llegado media hora después de lo acordado. Sam se quedó pálida tras el golpe y Luna atónita al ver que Gerald le daba una bofetada. Mierda, casi parecía de telenovela.

Metió a Sam a punta de coscorrones torpes que ella ni se molestó en esquivar. Luna se había quedado tan asustada que, al tratar de acercarse para intentar dar una boba explicación, Gerald volteó y alzó la mano con intención de pegarle. Luna no retrocedió, estaba dispuesta a recibir un golpe con tal de dar una explicación en la que Sam saliera bien librada; el golpe jamás llegó a parar en su cabeza. En cambio, solo recibió una mirada cargada de odio y repudio. Se marchó de ahí, lamentando haber puesto en una mala situación a la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

La relación se quiso mantener viva a través de videochats, Facebook, WhatsApp y Twitter, fue ganando furor en seis meses donde, el sueño de cualquier adolescente enamorado salía a flote. Quedarse con la otra y con nadie más hasta que pudieran reunirse de nuevo. Por mucho que quisieron hacerlo, el tiempo las alcanzó a ambas y los mensajes se fueron haciendo cada vez más esporádicos, breves y cortantes hasta que un día, el último videochat, acordaron que su relación no merecía ser llevada por la distancia.

Un flechazo desde el sexto grado y logrado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La única forma que Luna encontró de desahogarse fue plasmarlo en una canción y llamarla «Imposible». Por supuesto, las letras de un músico enamorado con el corazón roto salían gracias a un pequeño impulso. Su primer despecho casi se ahogó en el whiskey que le robó a la tía Ruth, imaginando con rabia que los labios de Sam pertenecían a otro, quizás otra chica. Que sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus palabras, se las quedaría un completo extraño. En medio de sus gimoteos ahogados, Luan abrió la puerta de la habitación y se le quedó mirando. Luna no la esperaba en casa tan temprano, menos ahora que empezaba a salir con Benny. Luan se acercó y le quitó la botella de whiskey de sus manos. Luna lloró hasta el cansancio, hasta que el pecho le dolió.

Al final, la canción había quedado incompleta, y siguió su camino. Para entonces, Sam se había ido. No había número de teléfono, ni mensajes en Facebook. Nada.

Algunos años después, una canción nueva surgió. Con la misma esencia y un sentimiento distinto.

9

La vio aproximarse desde la entrada que estaba en la estancia del hotel. No se había detenido a pensar en la razón de que Sam se estuviera hospedando ahí, en lugar de llegar a casa de sus padres. Comenzó a formular las preguntas al verla caminar pomposamente; la falda escocesa no le quedaba nada mal, su cabello ya no iba tan corto ni con el mechón azul, sino con diversos rayos morados que caían por su espalda. Se contuvo, casi se levanta y corre hacia ella para abrazarla; esperó sentada con una cálida emoción subiéndole por el pecho. Nostalgia, así lo consideró.

—¡Luna, qué bueno verte!

Al igual que aquella ocasión en la cafetería, se sentaron juntas, con su ropa como único impedimento de rozar su piel. Se veía tan nívea como _la primera vez_. Por supuesto, los años pasaron en ambas; ¿Cuántas caricias había en sus cuerpos a la fecha? Luna no podría nombrar más de cuatro, en su caso. ¿Y Sam? Bueno, a final de cuentas no importaba. Qué más da, se dijo.

—Cambiaste mucho—aseguró Luna, y se sorprendió de su voz tan monótona y carente de emoción—. Te ves genial, ni siquiera puedo creer que estés aquí.

—También te vez bien—respondió—. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, te lo aseguro.

¿Entonces qué significaba el silencio? Ninguna se atrevía a mirarse por más de cinco segundos y no hablaban tampoco. Algo muy raro, siendo ambas "muy escandalosas"; en cierto modo, no se trataba de un silencio desagradable, más bien, uno donde la memoria se había quedado en shock y ahora tratara de recordar las cosas que le gustaban a la otra persona. Sin duda, se gustaban.

—Entonces ¿Cómo te fue? —se atrevió a preguntar Luna— ¿Te trataron bien allá?

—Supongo que bien, aprendes a llevarte con la mayoría de la gente—se tomó un momento y recargó los codos en la mesa—. A veces, los ingleses son bastante antipáticos con la gente, en especial con los extranjeros. Son muy liberales, eso sí.

Luna supuso que se refería a la orientación sexual de los ciudadanos. Quizás fuera cierto, existían muchas normas de convivencia que se diferenciaban entre un continente u otro; de manera un poco estúpida, Luna pensó que Sam se hubiera "redescubierto" donde no había tapujos ni estaba su padre para reprenderla a base de golpes.

—He querido viajar—dijo Luna—. Jamás se me concede, hay cosas que se me atraviesan en el camino.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Digamos que la cosas no van muy bien en casa—contestó pensando en Lucy—. Situaciones en las que debes estar con tu familia, ¿Me sigues? No puedo irme así como así, no todavía.

—Te entiendo, mi familia ni siquiera sabe que me fui de casa.

«La chica imposible haciendo cosas imposibles» pensó Luna con gran extrañeza.

—¿Te fugaste?

—De algún modo—atinó a decir después de un largo suspiro.

Ahora sí que necesitaban un buen trago de cualquier cosa que sirvieran en el bar. Luna le indicó que las copas corrían por su cuenta y se pidieron un par de cervezas (antes de avanzar a otra cosa) la noche no estaba para beber vino ni cualquier otra estupidez melosa ni dulce. Sam la bebió con prontitud y recuperó un buen semblante, incluso ocultando su tristeza. Tristeza que trataba de ahogar para no incomodar a Luna.

—¿Vienes con alguien?

Sam meneó la cabeza, torciendo la boca.

—Estoy sola, vine a Royal Woods porque fue lo primero que pensé en hacer.

—¿Pues qué sucedió?

—Nada, solo quiero hacer mi vida como me venga en gana.

«Peleada con su familia, se arreglarán en seis meses» volvió a decirse Luna, no estando muy segura de lo que pensaba. Más bien, así le parecían las cosas.

—Y empezaste viniendo al viejo Royal Woods, ¿Qué sigue en tu lista?

—No lo sé—susurró esbozando una sonrisa—. Por ahora, tengo una cerveza y te tengo a ti. Trataré de disfrutarlo, ya veremos cómo me las arreglo mañana.

Esta vez, Luna sonrió verdaderamente halagada por las palabras de Sam ¿Hasta dónde sería cierto? No quiso pensarlo, pues viendo que se estaba hospedando en un lugar bastante acogedor, o se hizo de buenos ahorros, o le había robado a alguien para regresar a América. En todo caso, supuso, su familia ya nada podría hacer. Y el hecho de que se fugara, robando, sin rumbo y sin saber qué hacer, le excitó bastante. Se sacudió la idea y le dio tres buenos buches a su cerveza, dejándola casi vacía.

—Bueno, hasta que decidas tu siguiente rumbo ¿Quieres estar en la banda?

Sam arqueó las cejas.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro! A menos que tengas algún inconveniente.

No hubo ninguno, por el momento, al menos.

Viendo que Sam seguía algo desvelada, la noche terminó con dos cervezas más, un cariñoso abrazo, y la promesa de verse al día siguiente para afinar los detalles de su inclusión a la banda y una estadía gratuita en casa de los Loud. «Las cosas no me saldrán muy bien por estos días» le había dicho a Lana. Ahora, Luna sentía que la ciudad se les quedaría muy pequeña dentro de unos meses.

10

Lucy no recordaba la última vez que había entrado en una iglesia.

De hecho, la mera suposición de entrar, a veces, le daba escalofríos. No le gustaban las iglesias, le desagradaban tanto como a Lisa, aunque no por las mismas razones, quizás.

Lisa los consideraba un lugar de hipocresía, un lugar a donde la gente solo acudía cuando las presiones morales hacían estragos en su persona, cuando necesitaban sentirse mejores que otros, cuando necesitaban llenar un vacío con la aprobación de otras personas y sus "gestos desinteresados". Un lugar, en sí, lleno de mentiras. Y no por la suposición de la existencia de un ser divino que se había desentendido hace mucho tiempo de su propia creación.

Por otro lado, Lucy los consideraba lugares oscuros donde los peores monstruos podían disfrazarse de los ángeles más bondadosos. Los monstruos te daban la mano y te juzgaban en silencio, los monstruos te sonreían y pensaban lo peor de ti, los monstruos te hablaban de cariño y podrían traicionarte a ti o a cualquiera sin pensárselo dos veces. Hipocresía, al fin y al cabo, vista de diferentes perspectivas. Y la observación tampoco le pareció muy justa.

Podías encontrar el mismo tipo de gente dando la vuelta en la esquina, como ese anciano embustero Flip. O Chandler, el homofóbico. Sin embargo, todos compartían la similitud de reunirse en una iglesia todos los domingos y escuchar el sermón de un anciano del que nadie sabía nada. ¿Cómo podía llamársele a eso? ¿Amnesia o arrepentimiento? Y ¿De qué te servía el arrepentimiento si haces lo mismo una y otra vez? Jamás aprendías de tus errores, y tus oraciones se volvían palabras vacías.

La gente de Royal Woods se olvidó del incidente del padre Milgran.

—Violó a cinco niños, todos eran mis compañeros de clase.

Había dicho su padre en una ocasión. Lucy no recordaba cuál, solo que viajaban en la camioneta.

—No permitiré que se acerquen a una iglesia—prosiguió—. Prefiero que se hagan sus propias creencias cuando sean mayores y decidan seguirlas como les dé la gana. Mientras, no quiero escuchar nada más.

Severo, tal vez. Ninguna de sus hermanas se atrevió a contradecirlo. Por supuesto, la familia Loud no sería bien vista en una iglesia de todos modos, pensaban Lucy. Porque muy a su manera, todos entraban en alguna categoría de las personas pecadoras que ni a Dios—ni a su gente—le agradaban. Lisa con su ateísmo, Luna con su bisexualidad; Lola, vanidosa. Lori, indiferente. Leni, ignorante. Luan y Lana encajaban en el molde de agnósticos (a Dios no le gusta la duda). El talón de Aquiles en Lynn estaba marcado por el orgullo, en Lincoln por el egocentrismo, y Lily seguía siendo muy pequeña para definirse. Lo más probable, quizás, seguiría por la senda de los no creyentes y nada más.

«¿Y quién eres tú?» se preguntaba Lucy «Yo soy una mentirosa» se respondió.

«No explica la razón de estar aquí» _—¿Segura? —_ «Por supuesto, estás soñando»

Entonces, la campana fue empujada por el viento, produciendo un tañido tan atemorizante que le hizo ver dos veces hacia los lados, en espera de los feligreses reuniéndose en su _hábitat_.

En alerta de un monstruo acechándola.

La iglesia estaba en la cima de una pendiente no muy alta. El sendero estaba formado por rocas; dividían el camino de la hierba y un montón de lápidas viejas que se caían a pedazos. La entrada a la iglesia (o portón, como le pareció a primer ojo) se componía de dos árboles de ramas secas, a los lados, hierbas azabaches que se retorcían como espinos hacia los lados.

La campana siguió sonando por otros segundos, luego enmudeció.

Lucy volteó para mirar por encima del hombro y se perdió en una niebla tan espesa que no le permitía ver más de unos cuantos metros. Se escuchaba una corriente de agua, débil, como el de una fuente artificial. Y murmullos en ella; tantos murmullos se volvieron ininteligibles al cabo de unos segundos. Luego, todos se callaron, dejando cantando a un solitario grillo en alguna parte. Una sola voz se escuchó en aquel paraje onírico. Parecía un siseo.

 _Mira las lápidas_

«No, no las mires» se mentalizó Lucy «¡No las mires! ¡No te gustará!»

Subió la pendiente con el pensamiento golpeando en su mente, tratando de no mirar.

… _Perdona nuestras ofensas, así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…_

Al entrar el frío se acrecentó. Lucy sintió estar dentro de los frigoríficos de la morgue. Jamás había entrado, pero imaginó que se sentiría igual. Podía ver su aliento, estaba temblando. Un frío cavernoso y sofocante que la mujer sentada en la banca no sentía, o fingía no sentir.

Detrás del púlpito había una figura de Jesús, desgastada, vieja. La mirada doliente, las horrendas laceraciones de su cuerpo, la corona de espinas, su rostro deformado por el sufrimiento y la pena… Lucy también dudaba acerca de los poderes de un ser tan magnífico. El hecho de alguien teniendo tanta clemencia parecía increíble. Algo insólito en alguien sufriendo tormentos inhumanos.

 _Su rostro fue deformado hasta quedar irreconocible_

Al lado no había nadie. Lucy buscaba al portador de la voz que creyó se había quedado afuera, en la niebla y las tumbas. Susurraba detrás de ella ¿Por qué? No se detuvo a pensarlo, solo caminó por la senda formada por el espacio entre las hileras de las bancas hasta quedar frente al púlpito y el Jesús desgastado. Siempre mirando hacia el frente, pues la niebla entraba hasta la iglesia, las paredes quedaron cubiertas en la bruma, y la mujer seguía rezando en voz cada vez más baja, moviendo la cabeza entre temblores, como alguien sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

… _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre…_

Lucy se detuvo a unos metros de llegar hasta el frente. Miraba el púlpito con atención, escudriñando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían ver… lo único que quería ver. Pudo ver un cambio en la figura de Jesús. Se veía renovado, le habían quitado el polvo, haciéndolo parecer una figura nueva, recién comprada o desenvuelta. Y su cuerpo no tenía ninguna herida, ni sangre, ni corona de espinas.

 _¿Y quién eres tú?_

La voz preguntaba de nuevo y Lucy no quiso responder. ¿Qué respondería, de todos modos? Se mantuvo en silencio y se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver toda la iglesia. Un edificio claustrofóbico. No había ventanas, ni lámparas, ni puertas además de por donde entró. Pero la niebla retrocedió dejando ver cuatro palcos. El techo seguía extraviado entre la niebla. De los palcos salieron cuatro _personas_ desnudas, esqueléticas y pálidas que no tenían rostro.

Dos hombres y dos mujeres.

Las mujeres no tenían senos, lo único diferenciándolas de los otros dos era la anatomía, la ausencia de un miembro flácido colgándoles de la entrepierna. Entonces, la mujer se levantó, rezando todavía, y se miraron a los ojos.

Lucy tragó saliva al verla.

Estaba inexpresiva, su cabello rizado le caía por los hombros y Lucy no resistió sus ojos cargados de ausencia; desvió la mirada como si aquella mujer fuera Medusa, el monstruo decapitado por Perseo.

Sin embargo, Medusa se comenzó a reír mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba del templo. Lucy todavía alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que farfullaba.

— _Padre nuestro… ciego y sordo…_

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y se hizo el silencio. No hubo nada por varios segundos en los que Lucy dejó de temblar, sin atreverse a alzar la vista hasta suponer que estaba sola. Exceptuando a _las casi personas_ en los palcos no había nadie más. Tenía que salir, no podía quedarse por más tiempo, ni siquiera por estar soñando se sentía segura en ese sitio. Movió las piernas y caminó tres pasos, notando las cabezas de las casi personas en los palcos moviéndose en su dirección. Como si pudieran mirarla, como si sus ojos estuvieran tapados por membranas de piel que solo les permitían percibirla, mas no verla. Parecían muñecos animatrónicos que te encontrarías en un restaurante para niños.

Al salir notó un desconcertante multicolor en un lugar gris.

Había rehiletes, serpentinas, globos, confeti.

Armonizaban, daban color a un gélido y abandonado cementerio.

La niebla se había disipado y pudo ver el arroyo que escuchó antes de entrar. No parecía muy grande, ni profundo. Pero sus aguas le daban miedo, se notaban turbias, negras, espeluznantes. Tan parecidas al agua donde se había ahogado Martin, a las que aparecían en sus pesadillas todas las noches. Entonces… una mano salió del agua.

Primero una, luego otra, y otra, y otra.

Decenas de manos se asomaban por la orilla, cubiertas de algas, moho y suciedad. Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se vio obligada a voltear cuando escuchó algo romperse dentro de la iglesia. Tuvo un presentimiento de lo que encontraría, no quiso voltear, pero se vio en necesidad de hacerlo. Las casi personas ahora estaban de pie delante del púlpito, dándole la cara—una expresión—a Lucy. La figura de yeso se había caído, estaba rota en el suelo, y de sus extremidades pulverizadas brotaban sangre, carne putrefacta y muchos gusanos.

Las casi personas empezaron a mover sus pies descalzos con dirección a Lucy.

Ella quiso retroceder de los monstruos, pero detrás estaban las manos tratando de salir del agua. Estaban las lápidas. Estaba la niebla. Estaba esa mujer, arrodillada y rezando con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Se había levantado la falda y se rasguñaba los muslos hasta hacerse sangre. La niebla empezaba a devorar todo el lugar y Lucy temblaba sin saber qué hacer. No había lugar a dónde huir. Los monstruos se acercaban, levantaban sus manos para atraparla. Algo logró salir del agua. La mujer empezó a gritar en agonía y su voz se quedó en el ambiente.

… _Padre nuestro…Padre nuestro…Padre nuestro…Padre nuestro…_

11

La niebla terminó por devorarlo todo, pero ella estaba a salvo. Lucy abrió los ojos, notando estar sentada en el sillón de la sala. Todo estaba apagado, de noche. No había ninguna voz ni ruido. Por fin, había paz, el frío se fue y el calor de su hogar la envolvió en sus brazos. La pesadilla, por fortuna, se había terminado y solo la dejó con amargo sabor de boca y un dolor en el pecho. Notaba sus pezones erectos, su piel fría, sus labios resecos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no con intención de dormirse, sino de tranquilizarse y sentirse de regreso en el mundo real.

Y la imagen de Lincoln acudió a su mente.

Aquellas cosas que se dijo estando dormida regresaron junto a la imagen de su hermano mayor, haciéndola preguntarse ciertas inquietudes y provocándole náuseas. Tal como alguien con resaca, se juró no volver a comer otro perrito caliente, y menos con chucrut. Las ganas de llorar empezaban a ahogarla, pero logró contener el llanto. En su cabeza no dejaba de escuchar la palabra «Mentirosa». Siempre con su propia voz martillándole el corazón. Recuperó las fuerzas para levantarse, con los pensamientos obnubilados de cuando se acostó a dormir. Sí, recordaba el frío. El frío mortuorio de un cementerio. Al momento de poner un pie en el suelo…

 _Tric-tric-tric-tric_

Oh Dios. No. No podía ser. No podía estarle pasando a ella ¿Por qué a ella? Lucy tenía _algo_ colgándole del cuello. Detrás se escuchó una risa burlona, casi histérica, seguida de una corriente de aire pasando detrás del sofá, luego un portazo que la estremeció. Por la ventana, detrás del televisor, una sombra se reflejó gracias a la luz mortecina de la calle entrando por la cortina. Una mujer de pelo largo y rizado pasó corriendo. La mujer siguió riéndose dentro de su cabeza. Podía escuchar su asquerosa risa dentro de su cabeza. Lucy levantó la mano temblorosa hasta su pecho y pudo sentirlo. Un rosario.

Lincoln bajó apresurado, iluminando con la lámpara de su celular. Lucy respiraba con miedo, su cuerpo empezó a arder, de pronto tenía demasiado calor y estaba congelada del miedo. No pudo moverse, fue Lincoln quien después de asegurarse que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada se acercó para ver qué sucedida. No tuvo la necesidad de decir nada, Lucy temblaba y estaba casi seguro de lo sucedido. La mano de su hermana se empuñaba contra su pecho, negándose a relajarse. La tomó por la otra mano y subieron en completo silencio.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Luan los miraba desde la puerta del baño, abierta lo suficiente para que no la notaran.

Lucy seguía temblando al borde de las escaleras, no quería soltar a Lincoln, ni se atrevía a mirarlo. Viendo el precario estado de su hermanita, Lincoln la guio hasta su habitación y se quedaron parados un momento. El calor empezaba a subir en Lucy, no supo si eran los nervios haciéndole transpirar todo el miedo de imaginarse lo acontecido. Los rehiletes, las tumbas, las serpentinas y los globos. La maldita mujer rezando en la banca. Los monstruos dentro de la iglesia, todas esas manos tratando de salir del agua.

Lincoln alcanzó a leer el mensaje de Ronnie Anne despidiéndose y quedando para verse al día siguiente. Se detuvo a ver con sorpresa que Lucy se había dado la vuelta y se estaba desvistiendo. Quedó en su short de licra y sostén, su camisa holgada de SMOOCH le cubría el cuerpo casi en totalidad y no tuvo necesidad de decir nada. Lincoln le asintió, y sin perder el tiempo, se vistió con ella. el susto ya estaba pasando, el calor también, solo quedaban los susurros del sueño. El vestigio de una pesadilla picándola sobre la piel como una diminuta araña en sus brazos.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera había pensado en sus brazos hasta ese segundo. La sangre le estaba hirviendo y las cortadas empezaron a palpitarle por debajo de los vendajes. No quiso ni recordar las marcas que le había dejado _ese_ sueño. Podía quitarse los vendajes, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero no se atrevió. Sentía las heridas más sensibles a lo acostumbrado, sus labios febriles y quebradizos le sabían a sangre. Linc, entretanto, veía las cuentas del rosario colgando de su mano izquierda, todavía empuñaba el crucifijo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se lo quitó con cuidado de las manos. El crucifijo, de madera negra, se notaba bastante desgastado. Las cuentas estaban resquebrajadas, astilladas, polvorientas.

Volteó a verse con Lucy, pero ella estaba quitándose los vendajes. Dejó al descubierto sus treinta puntos, quince en cada cortada. Ya se veían mucho mejor que en días anteriores. No se notaban rojos, ni tan frescos. La piel blanca de Lucy comenzaba a regresar a su color originar. Lincoln la agarró por la mano derecha, mirando fugazmente sus piernas, y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano. Lucy se había quedado muda, no profería ningún sonido, ni un murmullo, solo había dejado de temblar. Ella se acostó de cara hacia la pared y Lincoln en la orilla de la cama. De un segundo a otro, Lucy empezó a desmoronarse en lágrimas.

—Pequeña… ¿Qué soñaste?

Lucy se volteó, se acercó cuanto pudo a Lincoln y ahogó el llanto en su pecho. La cálida sensación del aliento de Lucy, de sus lágrimas, de su miedo, llenaron a Lincoln con un pavor indescriptible. No podía ni imaginarse cómo Lucy podría sobrellevarlo sola. No importaba cuánta compañía tuviera, porque una vez dormida, estaba sola otra vez. Lucy recuperó el aliento entre sollozos, no alzó la vista ni la voz, solo empezó a hablar. Esta vez, Lincoln se ahorró las palabras de consuelo porque de antemano supo que no servirían de nada, Lucy estaba sumergida todavía en la pesadilla, el regreso a la realidad no la hacía sentir por completo a salvo, no quería dormirse, pero al cabo de un rato, lo hizo.

12

Luan salió del baño hasta asegurarse que sus hermanos estaban en la habitación. No supo a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, se sentía mal estando parada ahí, sin hacer nada. La razón no radicaba en Lucy—no del todo—sino en el ambiente tan pesado que había en casa. El conocido silencio en el que tantos años había vivido no se comparaba al actual. Como humo, una especie de humo invisible que provenía de un fuego también invisible. El doctor Smith mantendría en secreto las razones que orillaron a Lucy a cortarse. Ahora la idea de que no hubiera sido ella sonaba a un rayo de esperanza. Claro, nadie se lo había dicho.

Haber entrado en pánico la noche que llevaron a Lucy al hospital ya se sentía demasiado distante. En ese momento, viendo los terribles surcos rojizos en las manos de su hermanita, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar «¡Lucy se suicidó!». A lo largo de los años, verla con una actitud que rozaba lo deprimente, había vuelto muy factible el hecho de que pudiera atentar contra su propia vida. Increíble en una niña de trece, casi catorce años. Lincoln tenía razón en lo que decía. Y se sintió mal por pensar de aquel modo de su pequeña hermana. Solo quedaban algunas cosas por resolver, como el hecho de que nadie la había visto bajar durante la noche, ya eran las dos de la mañana.

«Debe haber alguna manera de vigilarla, Lincoln no puede hacer de su guardián por siempre».

Tiempo atrás, después de que Lori partiera hacia la universidad, sus padres la habían obligado a retirar las cámaras que tenía por toda la casa. Todos necesitaban su intimidad, no había problema en ese punto; tendría que ponerlas otra vez para ver qué sucedía mientras todos dormían. Sonaba a premisa de una película de terror barata, pero no había de otra, por el momento, al menos.

«¿Qué pasa si de verdad tiene razón?» «¿Qué pasa si de verdad hay fantasmas?»

Otro recuerdo de la fatídica noche donde Lucy terminó en el hospital le llegó a la mente. Más en específico, Lucy le llegó a la mente. La había seguido y buscado por todo el primer piso, a una distancia prudente y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Una duda razonable partía desde ahí «¿Lo que seguí era Lucy?» ¿Pues a quién más? El cabello negro era el mismo, su andar también, lo mismo con la ropa y…

«La ropa… no era de Lucy»

 _Tic-tac hace el reloj_

Ni siquiera lo recordaba, no con mucha claridad. La sola idea sonaba descabellada; trataba de convencerse de que no podía ser así. Algo estaba sucediendo. Dejó sus elucubraciones para después, no quería romperse la cabeza pensando en… _cosas_ raras antes de dormir, lo luego no podría conciliar el sueño. Por mucho que el pasado también estuviera afectándole a ella, se supone que lo había dejado atrás. Se concentró en el endeble haz de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Le costó un poco abandonar la seguridad de su baño—por estúpido que fuera—para entrar. Leni seguía despierta, la lámpara del escritorio de Luna estaba encendida y ella anotaba algo en una libretita. Se notaba taciturna y no por ello paraba de escribir.

—¿Qué haces, Leni?

La rubia parecía no percatarse de su presencia hasta ese momento, sonrió cansada y respondió.

—Lisa me dijo que anotara en esta libreta todo lo que viera—contestó bostezando—. Acabo de tener un sueño y recordé que también debo apuntarlos.

—¿Para qué los quiere?

—No sé, supongo que le ayudarán en su carrera de medicina.

Luan iba a decir algo más hasta darse cuenta de que no podía rebatir lo dicho por Leni. Se volvió a acostar, pensando en alguna solución al problema de su hermana… si es que tenía un problema en primer lugar. Algo no tan superficial; y Leni, por el momento, se dedicó a escribir lo visto en su sueño, siempre con la gran sonrisa en el rostro. A veces, sonreír resultaba muy fácil, aunque una no quisiera.

Vaya, mi novio está besuqueándose con otra. No importa. Con una sonrisa lo acepto y me alejo.

Lisa me utiliza para refinar un experimento. No importa. Sonrío y apoyo.

Tuve pesadillas ¿Y qué? Sonrío porque Lucy también las tiene, y si ella puede resistirlas, entonces yo también.

«A detalle» se dijo Leni «Anótalo todo»

Después de terminar apagó la lámpara y se acostó al lado de Luna en la litera de arriba. Mirando hacia el techo, se perdió en lo sucedido unas semanas atrás. La _alarma_ en su cabeza seguía sonando, pero esta vez no sabía cómo identificarla. Los pensamientos condujeron a un par de días antes de marcharse de la universidad y en el paseo familiar de varios años atrás. Lucy estaba prediciendo muchas cosas, y ella vio pasar a un camión, el mismo de la universidad ¿Qué decía? La respuesta acudió a su mente un segundo antes de dormirse. Como los tañidos de la campana que hizo sonar en aquella iglesia. Lo último que Leni vio, fue a ella misma cuando era niña, tocando la campana de ese lugar neblinoso.

«Cons4You» le susurraron aquellas malditas voces.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Leni abrió los ojos, se quedó pensativa en las visiones del camión de la construcción. Nada de la primera vez, antes lucían diferentes. La revelación, hasta cierto punto, le pareció bastante ambigua. Luego recordó cada vez con más claridad.

El día de su paseo familiar, cuando Lucy estaba haciendo todas esas predicciones, el camión de Cons4You le pasó a un lado a una velocidad tan alta que por un momento pensó que su camioneta quedaría bajo el tráiler de carga. Dios, ver a la tremenda bestia de acero a punto de devorar su camioneta le puso los pelos de punta. No supo si fue antes o después de marcharse del parque. No importaba, de todos modos. La carretera se convirtió después en el estacionamiento de su universidad, lejos de casa. El sueño empezaba a vencerla y los recuerdos afloraban, como siluetas en la niebla. Hasta las lágrimas, después de haber visto al patán de Brad besándose con aquella perra.

Como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta, Leni se llevó las manos a la boca. Odiaba ensuciarse la lengua y su conciencia con tales adjetivos. Claro, las cosas dolían. Pero no debía desquitarse, solo ignorar el problema. Ignorarlo todo, o las cosas la consumirían hasta que… no, no quiso pensarlo.

Recordaba también a varios hombres que se bajaron de autos lujosos, entraron justo después del camión de la constructora ¿Con qué objeto? Se respondió mentalmente que quizás se trataban de los ingenieros y arquitectos a cargo de la obra de construcción. Ninguno de ellos le dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Leni estaba ahí. Leni se había marchado silenciosamente por el camino oeste del campus, por detrás de los contenedores de basura de la cafetería.

Luego… la oscuridad del país de los sueños.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Por poco se me olvida que Loud House es un "Slice of Life" ¿Qué puedo decir? Quedé encantado con la inclusión de Sam en la serie y el hecho de que fuera el _crush_ de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Quienes hayan visto y recuerden mis primeras historias en este fandom (que ya sería un milagro si las recuerdan) la idea de que Luna sea bisexual es algo que siempre me ha gustado.

Otra cosa; quizás no muchos lo sepan, pero tengo una compilación de one-shots llamada "Después del Anochecer", que son historias independientes acerca de los Loud pasando por situaciones extrañas y horrorosas. El último capítulo publicado, "El Dibujo en Blanco", trata acerca de Luan yendo como voluntaria a un hospital para hacer reír a los niños, hasta que se encuentra con un pequeñín que _dibujó_ algo muy extraño. Hago este comentario porque "Sueños" está conectado con aquella pequeña historia. Búsquenla en mi perfil, estoy seguro de que les encantarán.

Ya para despedirme, debo decir que me he tardado en continuar porque no puedo contratar un buen servicio de internet, al menos por ahora, y por lo mismo no he respondido por MP. Trataré de seguir mis otras historias lo más pronto posible.

Ya saben, déjenme su review, estaré encantado de leerlo. Expláyense todo lo que quieran, adoro leer sus observaciones. Hasta la próxima.

—Slash.


	8. Soltando el Pasado

¡Muy buenas! ¿me extrañaron? Es broma, ya sé que no :v. En fin, no buscaré excusas, esta vez les traigo un capítulo un poco más tranquilo, enfocado más en la ambientación que en otra cosa. Espero de todo corazón que le guste, aunque es un capítulo algo corto en comparación al anterior, espero que les guste. _Allons-y!_

* * *

 **8  
Soltando el Pasado**

* * *

1

Las mañanas tranquilas en la vida de Sam se habían acabado dos años atrás, cuando todavía estaba en Glasgow, a la espera de buenas noticias para su banda. En aquella época, conociendo gente y lugares nuevos, el recuerdo de Luna quedó ahogado entre un montón de nuevas experiencias. No lo negaba, a veces la recordaba con mucho cariño y sentía unos irracionales celos de quien estuviera junto a ella, besándola como ella alguna vez lo hizo. Pensamientos como esos la guiaron a experimentar; no estaba orgullosa del vergonzoso trío junto a su amiga Marien, ni de la mamada que le dio a un sujeto tipo bien vestido a quien conoció apenas dos horas mientras bebían en un pub.

No le había contado nada de eso a Luna, las palabras de cuando habló con ella por teléfono seguían calándole un poco: _tengo mucho qué contarte_. Y mientras Luna hablaba de las pesadillas de su hermanita Lucy, de su fiasco con un montón de músicos poco dedicados y la terrible culpa que sentía de tan solo pensar en abandonar su hogar, ella miraba hacia el frente del camino sin decir una sola palabra, ni como apoyo ni como reproche. Luna se veía feliz de desahogarse con alguien que no podía opinar mucho al respecto, así que no dijo nada. En parte, como supuso, a Luna no le interesaría saber mucho de su pasado amoroso; o como también sería probable, Luna tampoco querría hablarle de su pasado. La clase de comportamiento tomado durante los últimos dos años en Inglaterra le habían provocado una terrible ansiedad.

 _Luna ya lo sabe—_ pensaba— _No te dice nada porque se burla de ti en silencio_ —decía una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Luego veía su amigable sonrisa, escuchaba su voz y propuesta tan amables de incluir una canción que ella hubiera escrito. Sam no podía jactarse de eso con sus antiguos compañeros; todos la hacían a un lado, y ella seguía pegada porque, después de todo lo ocurrido, tenía miedo de conocer gente nueva. Increíbles los estragos provocados por una sola persona. La gente tampoco apreciaba mucho los instrumentos como la flauta y el clarinete, ni siquiera por haber aprendido a tocar la gaita se ganó el favor de alguna nueva agrupación. Sam había regresado de Glasgow con una autoestima o muerta o muy dañada. Tanta amabilidad por parte de Luna la estaba abrumando, y al mismo tiempo sentía revivir algo dentro de ella; Luna Loud era un músico muy diferente a todos quienes había conocido, tanto en Royal Woods como en Glasgow.

El propio sentimiento de estar de nuevo en las calles que había recorrido desde niña le provocaba ansiedad. Se trataba de algo tan irreal que todo le parecía un simple sueño, algo que jamás ocurriría. Sin embargo, debajo de la blusa había una cicatriz que le recordaba toda su realidad. Nada había sido un sueño, todo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez en los momentos menos indicados. Antes de dormirse, después de despertar; mientras estaba comiendo, cuando fumaba o solo caminaba. Ya no tenía ni mañanas tranquilas ni momentos de paz, ni siquiera por estarse hospedando en casa de los Loud por tiempo indefinido, solo hasta tener un lugar a donde ir. En cierto modo agradeció que los señores Loud no preguntaran la razón de que no quisiera ir a casa con sus padres. De hecho, mientras agradecía una y otra vez, no paraba de envidiar a Luna por la vida tan perfecta que se había formado durante su ausencia.

"No puedo culparla de hacer su vida mientras no estuve" pensó en aquel momento.

De nuevo, la envidia se estaba abriendo de paso al verla dormida de forma tan apacible en la litera de arriba con su hermana Lori. La señora Loud le dio un colchón inflable, tres mantas y una almohada; estarían un poco apretadas, pero las tres hermanas que se quedaban en la habitación de Luna se mostraron gustosas de que hubiera una invitada más. Para ser una familia numerosa, los Loud eran gente muy hospitalaria, y gracias a ello podía ver que Luna farfullaba cosas estando dormida —no se le entendía nada— pero de vez en cuando sonreía y daba a notar que, aunque los años parecían estar más marcados en ella, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, incluso más que cuando la conoció durante la escuela. Por supuesto, supo que nada podría ocurrir entre ellas, pues la barrera puesta por el reloj había dejado las cosas muy disparejas.

 _Y ambos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar,_ decía la letra de Axl Rose.

Entonces, siendo que sus sueños fueron ofuscados por una pesadilla (cosa que ocurría siempre) Sam se levantó, ignorando la voz dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba insultos y verdades, para vestirse mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla procurando que no se le cayeran. Apenas las siete y media, pero los nervios estaban haciéndole temblar la mano. Salió de la habitación con cierta prisa, ignorando a Lincoln y Lisa que hablaban en el pasillo, para salir al porche y poder respirar tranquila. Apenas encendió el tabaco y los problemas se fueron en el humo de la primera calada matutina; Sam observó cómo el humo se escurría por el ambiente hacia el cielo, como el fantasma de su pesadilla se perdía entre la niebla. Estaba tan ensimismada que no sentía la brisa fría, ni las lágrimas escurriendo por su mejilla mientras la punzada de su costado dolía más y más. Cada punzada traía de regreso la fatídica tarde de hace un tiempo, cuando decidió dejar su hogar y lo poco que trató de construir en otro país. En cambio, cada vez que echaba el humo por la nariz y la boca, la herida dejaba de doler y le despertaba en una nueva realidad, un nuevo comienzo que tendría lugar la noche de Halloween con su primera presentación junto a Luna.

Se sentó en la escalerilla de la entrada, mirando pasar los autos de forma ocasional y uno que otro obrero con rumbo hacia la construcción. Desde el momento que puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto se sintió tan abandonada como nunca en su vida, incluso más que estando en Glasgow; sin hermanos, ni amigos, ni apoyo de sus padres u otro familiar (salvo su fallecida abuela) lo único que pensó una vez llegada a Royal Woods fue en embriagarse y quizás tocar en la calle a cambio de unos dólares cuando se le acabara el efectivo. Sí, porque las oportunidades de un empleo estaban tan reducidas como se esperaba para alguien sin haber terminado la universidad. No se trataba de la gran tragedia, pero tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien conocido la encontrara trabajando en la hamburguesa del eructo o de cajera en el mall, le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sí, producto de la ansiedad también.

Uno tras otro, los cigarros que compró la noche anterior antes de verse con Luna se le esfumaron en los labios. Media cajetilla se había convertido en cenizas y los Loud no daban señales de estar despiertos todavía, no era para menos, pues apenas iban a dar las ocho y veinte. No alcanzó a ver al repartidor de periódicos cuando pasó frente a la casa, solo se asustó cuando lo vio caer a sus pies con una primera plana del incendio en un motel de las afueras durante la tarde. Al cabo de un rato, el nudo en la garganta se había ido y la dejó preparada para fingir otro día completo.

—Buenos días —la saludó Luna detrás de ella, sostenía dos tazas de café—. Pensé que te habías ido, me asustaste, Sam.

—No fue mi intención, lo sien…

—Bah, no importa ¿ya desayunaste?

Sam meneó la cabeza en una negativa y le recibió la taza de café a Luna. Ella se veía muy graciosa todavía con sus pantuflas y el cabello desarreglado. El señor Loud salió por el periódico y Luna se lo entregó, guardándose tras la espalda un par de hojas sin que él pudiera notarlo. Ya estando solas, Luna vio la sección del periódico donde se anunciaban departamentos y casas en venta o renta.

— ¿No les has platicado que quieres irte a vivir sola? —le preguntó Sam.

—Digamos que se los diré cuando sea preciso —contestaba dando sorbos a su taza de café.

— ¿Y cuándo será la ocasión?

—Tú sabes, cuando tenga un trabajo más o menos decente y sepa que mis hermanos estarán bien solos. No son problemáticos, pero las cosas se van de malas a jodidas en el momento menos indicado; debo dejar todo bien antes de irme.

—No te estás yendo del país, histérica —aclaró Sam entre risas—. Vamos, cariño, las cosas no pueden estar tan mal. Puedes mudarte a un lugar más o menos cerca de casa y pasar todos los domingos aquí con tus hermanitos hasta que nos vayamos de gira por todo el país.

—No es tan fácil como parece, Sam.

—Bueno, dos personas lo harán mejor que una sola —Sam le extendió la cajetilla—. Claro, solo si aceptas, no me gustaría ser una molestia.

Luna sonrió ante la propuesta tan repentina de su chica imposible —y el apodo nunca le había quedado mejor— e incluso le pareció una buena idea. No quiso reconocerlo, pero su faceta de quinceañera enamorada estaba saliendo a flote con una leve esperanza de recuperar los años perdidos. Sin embargo, la madurez adquirida en otros cinco años de parejas inestables y romances no muy buenos le hicieron poner los pies en la tierra (por fortuna) y la vocecilla joven en su cabeza se quedó callada.

— ¿Estuviste viviendo sola todo este tiempo, Sam?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa mas no la incomodó, sino que tomó asiento de nuevo en la escalerilla disfrutando de su taza de café, dispuesta a contarle al menos una parte de su vida. La importante, el veneno que la venía matando desde hace tiempo.

Sam se quedó mirando hacia el cielo gris, oscuro. La noche anterior habían dicho en el noticiero que los próximos días estarían nublados, no lluviosos, y la idea no le gustaba para nada. Si bien, no todos los días en Inglaterra eran lluviosos, tampoco brillaba el sol como una tarde veraniega. Uno se llegaba a acostumbrar al clima, pero al regresar a América esperaba encontrarse con algunas mañanas cálidas. De hecho, esperaba muchas cosas de Estados Unidos, cosas que quizás hubiera obtenido de haberse largado durante el verano. Estando sola podía ocurrirte un montón de mierda. Ella esperaba que fuera una mierda diferente, algo que pudiera aceptar. Decidió ir un poco más lejos y se quedó recargada en el árbol del jardín, Luna fue detrás de ella y ambas se quedaron mirando hacia la calle. Sam dejó salir dos aros de humo, luego echó el resto por la nariz. En la calle apenas quedaba rastro del concreto agrietado. La noche anterior, Luna también había comentado que la construcción no era tan ruidosa como creyeron en un principio.

—Soñé contigo —le dijo Sam, sin saber cómo iniciar su historia.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, tuve mucho miedo.

—Trataré de no sentirme ofendida.

Ambas echaron a reír, dejando salir pequeñas motas de humo hacia el ambiente. Parecía no amanecer del todo bien aún, pues las nubes iban y venían, acompañadas de una suave ventisca invernal. Dejando al sol asomar sus alborotados y dorados cabellos por algunos segundos.

—No, no pienses mal —contestó Sam—. Tenía miedo en el sueño, no podía encontrarte. Sí, no podía encontrarte, por eso fue extraño.

— ¿Ah?

—Es como… si jamás hubiera regresado.

Luna gozaba de una capacidad de la cual no estaba orgullosa, pues le había traído bastantes malos tragos durante su corta vida. Recordaba cosas importantes de las personas, incluso de sus exparejas, hasta de Sam, sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Recordaba que era hija única, que su bisexualidad no era aprobada por su padre, que le guiñaba el ojo todos los días antes de entrar en casa, que no le gustaba el jugo de naranja. También, por tantos años viendo cosas así en sus hermanos —incluso en ella misma— Luna supo que Sam no estaba bien consigo misma.

— ¿Te sentías igual que en casa? —le preguntó Luna.

Sam asintió, limpiándose una lágrima por el humo que se le coló al ojo.

—Es extraño, normalmente uno se siente bien en casa.

—Quizás es así para ti —contestó en voz baja—. Tu familia es genial, podría decir perfecta.

—Tenemos nuestros momentos, Sam —reprochó ella—. No sé qué te hizo regresar, pero ya puedes dejar de estar triste, o por lo menos…

— ¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste? —le cuestionó Sam, impresionada por haber sido leída tan fácilmente.

—A mí no me engañas —contestó Luna—. Ya estuve ahí antes, te lo digo de todo corazón, solo… asúmelo.

—Pero ¿cómo? No es algo que puedas hacer u olvidar así de fácil.

—Comienza por sacarlo —le susurró—. Es un buen comienzo, ¿Qué quieres olvidar, Sam?

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Sam estaba algo reacia a responderle, pues voltear hacia lo que dejó en Glasgow no le traía nada bueno a su mente; si acaso, material de pesadillas para después del anochecer. Un segundo antes de que Sam empezara a hablar, Lincoln y Lucy salieron, seguidos de Luan, y se veían con algo de prisa.

— ¿Adónde van? —les preguntó Luna.

—El doctor no podrá atenderme más tarde —contestó Lucy—. La sesión inicia temprano, quisimos posponerla para mañana pero ya sabes… domingo.

— ¿Al menos desayunaron algo? —preguntó también Sam.

—Yo los invito —dijo Luan, sonriendo—. Ahora nos vamos, no queremos regresar tarde.

Lincoln no dijo nada, solo se despidió de ambas con la mano y asintiendo. Las dos los vieron perderse por la calle hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, y viendo que ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, Sam no vio motivos de detenerse ahora. Suspirando con melancolía habló con voz firme.

—Hace tres años conocí a un chico —comenzó—. Se llama David, casi puedo decir que hicimos "clic" en el momento que nos vimos por primera vez.

—Je, fantástico.

—Sí, lo fue durante todo el año que estuvimos saliendo —Sam se tomó unos segundos, escogía sus palabras con cuidado, Luna pudo notarlo en su sonrisa de añoranza—. Me hizo sentir cosas muy bonitas, como si fuera mi complemento, no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero. Estaba con él y sentía que el mundo podía irse al garete; me abrazaba y me sentía como la chica más… más enamorada del universo, sentí que todas esas sensaciones jamás acabarían.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Durante los primeros días que estuve en Glasgow mi ánimo andaba por el suelo, puedas creerlo o no, Luna Loud, no es nada fácil superarte.

Luna no supo cómo sentirse ante la confesión de Sam, quien trataba de desviarse balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, dejando que los nervios la dominaran, de nuevo, hasta poder calmarse. La opresión en el pecho seguía calando por una fibra sensible ante el tema.

—Traté de socializar en un pub, fue un poco incómodo, pero luego de una hora vi a este chico acercarse a mí —comentó con cierta desilusión, como si lo recordara con repugnancia—. Un tipo de cabello café corto, pálido de ojos verdes. Se acercó con un aplomo impresionante, obviamente yo pensé que vendría con su novia y muy seguro ella estaba detrás de mí. No fue así, se acercó, me invitó una cerveza y se presentó con la sonrisa más amigable que vi en un chico hasta la fecha; hablar con él fue casi hipnótico, teníamos muchas cosas en común, claro. Música, televisión, cosas por las redes… no lo sé, solo hubo "algo" que me atrajo hacia él. Con el pasar de los días nos hicimos amigos, le di mi Facebook y pasábamos noches enteras platicando, me mostró la ciudad y bonitos lugares donde se presentaba con su banda. Le dije que también era músico y decidió incluirme, a veces tocando el bajo, otras veces la guitarra, supongo que fue eso por lo que sus amigos me tomaron cierta manía.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo entraba en la banda en el papel de eventual, por decirlo de alguna manera, como un jugador suplente en un partido. Si algo pasaba y uno de sus amigos no podía asistir a la presentación, entonces yo entraba en su lugar. Él decía que no podíamos perdernos de ganar un dinero por la falta de un miembro, el caso es que estos chicos eran muy amigos y aunque traté de ganarme su amistad nunca pude conseguirlo.

Sam respiró hondo, la voz le temblaba antes de poder decir una oración coherente, y se quedó callada otros momentos. El café en sus manos parecía volverse cada vez más frío conforme Sam avanzaba en su relato.

—Empezamos a salir, me presentó con su familia, íbamos juntos a varios lugares. Por supuesto, se presentaron problemas como en cualquier otra relación, las pudimos superar y regresábamos al otro más enamorados que cuando nos separamos. El caso es… que había «señales» de algo mal en él y nunca me di cuenta. Estaba tan enamorada que las ignoraba, no sé, estaba ciega. Te lo juro, Luna, yo lo amaba y como una estúpida estaba involucrada en toda su vida para poder ayudarlo. Se portaba tan romántico, tan galante…

—Y como dice Axl Rose —dijo Luna—. Nada dura para siempre… ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que quise mandar al mundo a la mierda, pero el mundo me mandó mucho más lejos gracias a mis propias decisiones —prosiguió la rubia—. Una tarde, después de ensayar con su banda, fuimos al pub donde nos conocimos y estuvimos hablando de cosas muy serias.

— ¿Discutieron?

—Cosas serias, pero buenas —aclaró—. La química que teníamos en la relación, ya sabes, el sexo, los besos, hacer una que otra travesura. Todas las cosas que teníamos en común además de la música, es un poco complicado, pero entre trago y trago decidimos vivir juntos. Buscamos un lugar cerca de la casa de mi abuela, yo conseguí un empleo en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial y él hacía de conserje en una escuela primaria. Estuvimos bien por unos meses, tocábamos en bares, en cafés, en algunas convenciones y fiestas, varios chicos de la banda se molestaban por esto, no sé la razón, solo me odiaban. Luego… todo se fue tan lentamente al diablo que ni siquiera lo noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? No fue por drogas, ni por alcohol, o juegos de azar ¡Mierda, ni siquiera por una puta mujer!

El veneno empezó a salir, Sam tiró el cigarro al suelo, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que haya visto en toda su vida. Sin embargo, Luna sabía que no miraba la colilla humeante del cigarro, sino que la cara del tal David estaba manifestándose en sus pensamientos justo ahora. El temblor de sus manos se perdió en una mezcla de terror y furia, miedo y vergüenza que transpiraba por cada poro de su blanca piel. Mordiéndose la lengua y tratando de guardar compostura, Sam respiró hondo una vez más y sacó otro cigarro de la cajetilla, las manos todavía le temblaban.

— ¿Entonces?

—David era una horrible persona —contestó, echando el humo al abrir la boca—. Empezó por cosas pequeñas, como "insultarme amablemente" frente a su familia durante las cenas a las que nos invitaban. No dije nada, él se escudaba diciendo que se trataban de bromas un poco pesadas, y me lo creí, no hice caso. Luego empezó a regañarme por la ropa que me ponía para los ensayos y siempre terminaba usando otra ropa. Empezó a ponerse demasiado celoso, hasta por hablar con mi jefe en la tienda. Terminó golpeando a mi compañero de trabajo, lo que provocó mi despido. Fui una idiota, porque también fue la primera vez que me golpeó en serio. Me dejó tremendo moretón en la espalda…

—Joder, chica…—jadeó Luna, sorprendida.

—Eso fue los primeros seis meses viviendo juntos, lo perdoné por golpearme y por su arranque de furia —musitó Sam, enojada—. Las bromitas… todo… se fueron convirtiendo en disgustos, en insultos, discusiones. Las cosas en la habitación se fueron en picada, y cuando menos me di cuenta, me abofeteaba por cualquier cosa que estuviera mal. Empujones, pellizcos, jalones de pelo, moretones, amenazas de muerte por un plato que no estaba limpio… en fin.

—Entonces estás huyendo ¿Te echó de casa?

Luna, además de impresionada, estaba hecha una furia. Se contuvo de gritarle y regañarla, la única razón de detenerse fue que Sam estaba ahí, hablando con ella, todo estaba bien. Después de tanto tiempo ahora estaba libre.

—No, nada de eso. Ya había sido suficiente con quedarme callada, no iba a huir sin hacer algo al respecto —al decirlo, la expresión le cambió por completo, ahora sonreía con amargo cinismo—. La última discusión que tuvimos fue demasiado violenta a comparación de las anteriores. No me hizo nada serio, solo unos moretones, yo le rompí la nariz… luego regresé a casa con mi abuela.

— ¿Y no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no fueron a la policía?

—Norman Prats —dijo Sam—. Es el nombre de su papá, de los mejores policías de la ciudad. Tienen una especie de código de mierda con el que se vuelven intocables o algo así. No importa, me tiene sin cuidado, solo… me fui. David ya tenía a otra chica de todos modos.

—Lo siento, Sam —fue lo que atinó a decir Luna después de un largo silencio.

Las ventiscas frías del ambiente volvieron el café una exquisitez que Sam jamás había tenido el placer de degustar ni siquiera en los lugares caros a los que David acostumbraba llevarla de vez en cuando, si acaso estaba de buen humor. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el café le trajo un buen recuerdo de él y sonrió; al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo parte de su vida y costaría mucho borrarla hasta que solo quedara un vago recuerdo ahogado entre nuevas memorias.

—No es normal que yo sonría tan fácil —dijo la rubia— ¿Le pusiste marihuana o algo?

Un abrupto cambio de tema, Luna no protestó, solo seguiría la corriente.

—Je, no, es algo a lo que llamo _Smiling*_ —le contestó, sintiéndose orgullosa— ¿Te gusta?

Luna tomó asiento en la barandilla con un aire casual y tierno mientras también disfrutaba de un "Smiling".

—Bastante, pero ¿No deberíamos estar ensayando? —respondió, para seguir con la conversación—. En lugar de eso estamos aquí, hablando de un papanatas.

—Tienes razón, ya es sábado, no es motivo de recordar cosas malas.

—Las cosas que pasan, en fin, juraría que es viernes —le dio otro sorbo a su café— ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo en una semana? Suena un poco complicado.

—Son tres canciones, amerita mucho trabajo, pero por fortuna nuestra banda tiene exceso de tiempo libre, así que…

—Je, tienes razón… ¿Entonces puedo participar?

—Por supuesto, Sam, estaría encantada.

—Fantástico, ahora solo debo escribir una canción en menos de una semana.

Ambas echaron a reír por el chiste, uno sin mucha gracia, la verdad; pero compartirlo con alguien amable ayudaba mucho. Como los chistes de Luan la noche anterior antes de dormir, comprobando que lo dicho en forma popular era cierto: un chiste siempre aumentaba su potencial a la hora de dormir, en una habitación con tres o más personas. Y los chistes que se burlaban de la gastroenteritis de Lori eran demasiado hilarantes, tanto que hasta la susodicha se reía a carcajadas.

—Bueno, tampoco es que debamos tener todo un álbum listo para el fin de semana —prosiguió Luna—. Ya tenemos dos letras, Chunk dice que hay que empezar por algo conocido y me recomendó dos de mis propias canciones.

— ¿No pudiste escogerlas tú sola?

Luna se rio con algo de vergüenza.

—La verdad es que esto me tomó por sorpresa, con todo lo sucedido… bueno, mi cabeza no estaba del todo ordenada para escoger las canciones con cuidado, digo ¿estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Carajo! Estoy tomando una simple presentación de Halloween como si se tratara de la presentación del siglo.

— ¡No, no! Es bueno, sigue pensando así.

—No te entiendo, ¿es bueno dramatizar tanto?

—Confía en mí ¿vale? Mantente en un nivel, piensa que es la presentación del siglo, pero no que van a ejecutarnos si no le gusta al público.

Luna puso la taza en el barandal del porche y se frotó la cara con bastante cansancio. El aire tierno que Sam había visto seguía ahí, un poco más presionado de lo demás.

— ¿Sabes? Una de las canciones está dedicada a mi hermanita Lucy —dijo Luna—. Me gustaría que estuviera ahí para escucharla.

—Por cierto, no me terminaste de contar lo que sucede con ella —comentó Sam, en voz baja— ¿Ella está bien? Ya pude verla y no se ve tan mal, Luna.

—Bueno, al menos Linky no la deja sola.

Luna se bajó de la barandilla, cuidando no tirar su café ni el cigarro que Sam le dio poco después de llegar al porche con ella.

—En lo que respecta a las mayores, la hemos desatendido mucho. En especial yo, soy quien está a cargo y debo estar al tanto de todos ellos.

— ¿No crees que te haces muchas responsabilidades? Hasta me haces agradecer que no tengo hermanos.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Los motivos me sobran. Es un alivio que esté yendo con el psicólogo.

Sam seguía sin poder tragarse lo que Luna dijo ayer de camino a casa; el fallido intento de suicidio en una chica de trece años era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días, aunque no le costó trabajo imaginarlo. Según Luna, la chiquilla había perdido mucha sangre, y si Luan no se hubiera dado cuenta, quizás hubiera pasado una tragedia.

—Al menos no es un bar —dijo Sam—. Puedes invitarlos a venir ¿no es lo que siempre haces?

—La verdad no, antes estaba en una banda donde el cantante se la pasaba alardeando sobre tener mejor voz que Freddy Mercury; créeme, era bastante vergonzoso verlo en ropa interior ya no tan limpia.

— ¡Jaja! Me sorprende que hayan sido candidatos para teloneros.

De nuevo, Sam se sintió avergonzada, y sorprendida del mar de emociones que Luna le hizo tener en menos de una hora. Las cosas habían anidado lo suficiente y decírselo a ella fue un gran alivio; quizás se trataba de algo un poco cursi, pero también guardaba cierta esperanza de recuperar algo de lo que hubo en su pasado. Y también, como a Luna, su desagradable experiencia romántica le estaba diciendo que se mantuviera alejada de las relaciones al menos por un tiempo.

—En serio ¿qué le pusiste al café? —preguntó de nuevo, para ahuyentar el temor de su mente.

Desde adentro, Leni anunció con un fuerte grito que despertaría a cualquiera en cinco calles a la redonda, que los primeros hot-cakes ya estaban listos; ambas entraron en la casa, ahora envuelta en un agradable y apetitoso aroma.

—Lo hice con amor, igual que mi abuela —dijo Luna, luego volteó y la miró por encima del hombro—. Es amor y tres cucharadas de azúcar, Sam.

Sam no pudo evitar reírse, el café hacía honor a su nombre.

* * *

2

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted, doctor? —preguntó Luan.

Aquella primera pregunta inició la historia de Luan con el doctor Smith, el consejero de la escuela que estaba próximo a retirarse. El doctor le había dado el pase con una sonrisa, luego ambos se sentaron para charlar un rato; la escuela se había quedado vacía, Luan trató de interceptarlo después de acabar las clases, pues sabía que él se quedaba hasta una hora después de la salida para arreglar ciertos documentos. Durante toda la hora platicando, John se quedó fascinado con la historia de Luan en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital; por supuesto, al principio se notó escéptico a la historia, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza, pues que una chica tan entusiasta como Luan Loud llegara a su oficina para contarle algo como aquello se prestaba mucho a la duda.

—Ya lo sé, no me cree —dijo Luan—. Permítame enseñarle el dibujo, por favor.

—Es mejor que vengas a mi consultorio —le disuadió él— todo esto suena como algo muy serio, es mejor tomarlo con calma en un lugar más cómodo ¿No crees?

Y ese día Luan acudió a su consultorio en una zona tranquila del centro de la ciudad con una mochila bastante delgada colgada en su hombro. John le dio el pase y Luan se sentó en el diván para terminar de platicar toda su historia con el niño que le había mencionado unos tres meses atrás, Jackson, quien estaba en recuperación tras un accidente de coche que le deformó el rostro; ahora, el niño había sido adoptado por una señora llamada Evelyn Mercer y vivían en Texarkana desde entonces. Sin embargo, le había dejado a Luan un recuerdo muy peculiar que ella seguía sin poder entender. Una hoja —aparentemente— en blanco.

—Dígame que usted también lo ve —suplicó Luan.

El doctor solo veía una hoja en blanco, ya algo maltrecha y con las esquinas en forma curva hacia abajo. Cuando él negó, con cierta pena, Luan dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y entonces empezó a llorar en silencio. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, por fortuna, en una fase muy temprana de lo que el doctor pudo identificar como tensión con índices de paranoia. Le pidió a Luan que se recostara en el diván y le contara todo lo que sucedió el día después de haber visto a Jackson por última vez. Luan le contó haber visto el dibujo una y otra vez, incluso con efectos de cámara y ayuda digital, eso sí, muy rudimentaria. Él preguntó si lo había dicho a la policía, ella respondió que la creerían una loca. Después de eso, logró hacer que Luan se sincerara en el diván con más y más cosas de con las que llegó en un principio. Al cabo de un año de terapia, Luan estaba convencida de que todo fue un producto de su imaginación, una alucinación compartida producto de la sugestión de un niño, una sugestión exagerada por la tensión.

De todos modos, el doctor había hecho un expediente de Luan en su ordenador, por si requería usarlo después, para cualquier tipo de situación. No esperaba que Luan llegara pidiendo ayuda por cierta cosa vista en cualquier lugar, y aunque el tema del dibujo nunca más lo volvieron a tratar, él se quedó con la hoja en blanco en una carpeta personalizada para Luan. Se trataba de su primer caso "especial", como solían llamar sus colegas en las reuniones, donde la política médica dejaba de importar, pues ayudaba a otros especialistas a tratar ciertas psicosis. No compartió esa información con otros psicólogos, más que nada, por lo mucho que estimaba a Luan.

—Puedes pasar, Lucy —le dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

La niña lo miró por un segundo antes de levantarse, pero no caminó a la puerta, sino que le susurró algo a su hermano y luego tomó rumbo hacia el consultorio, sin mucha prisa. Antes de que el doctor Smith le diera asiento, ella se recostó en el diván con las manos sobre su vientre y respirando hondo, buscando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó el doctor— ¿Alguna novedad?

—No muchas —respondió Lucy, suspirando con melancolía—. En realidad… no estoy orgullosa de decirlo, pero entré en una pelea.

—Cuéntame de eso —solicitó Smith.

* * *

—Oye, Loud —dijo Mary, cerrándole la puerta de su casillero.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Lucy con hastío.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Mary le alzó las mangas en sus brazos y descubrió las cortadas. Lucy se apartó de forma rápida, con la mala fortuna de que las amigas de Mary estaban detrás de ella, anticipándose a su movimiento para no dejarla escapar; unos cuantos chicos vieron la agresividad transpirando por toda la situación y entonces se decidieron a mirar, en espera de ver la cabeza de alguien ser azotada contra los casilleros, y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, eran chicas quienes se pelearían.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —se burló Mary— ¡En realidad estás loca!

—No te incumbe.

—Seguro quiso invocar al Diablo —dijo la morena con rastas.

Tomando fuerza de su delgaducho cuerpo, Lucy se liberó del agarre de ambas chicas, provocando que la más enclenque cayera al suelo. Los alumnos empezaban a juntarse en el pasillo, uno de ellos quiso iniciar el cántico de "pelea, pelea", pero nadie lo siguió al ver que se trataba de un asunto muy serio. La chica gótica tenía cortadas en sus brazos, un claro intento de suicidio, y Mary la estaba exponiendo para burlarse. La chica que cayó al suelo se levantó renqueando, como si Lucy la hubiera azotado con demasiada fuerza en el suelo. La tensión seguía, volviendo todo demasiado apabullante para una simple pelea de secundaria.

—No quiero meterme en problemas —dijo Lucy, ajustándose sus mangas a los brazos—. Hagamos esto cuando terminen las clases, ¿vale?

— ¿No quieres meterte en problemas? No, eres una puta cobarde —le dijo Mary—. Una perra _emo_ cobarde.

* * *

—Lo siento, ni siquiera pregunté ¿Puedo decir groserías aquí? —preguntó Lucy al doctor.

—Siéntete en confianza.

El doctor se mordió la lengua para no decir que había escuchado cosas peores de la boca de una niña de doce años apenas hace tres meses. Lucy se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y prosiguió con su relato.

* * *

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo jamás te he hecho nada.

Lucy no se rendía, porque si bien podía defenderse, preferiría no hacerlo dentro de la escuela para no hacerse problemas y llevar las cosas más lejos, pero Mary no compartía esa idea. Las dos chicas se apartaron de Lucy y fueron junto a Mary.

—Mi problema es tener que aguantarte —replicó Mary.

—Cámbiate de escuela y verás qué buen remedio —se defendió Lucy.

La cólera de Mary había llegado demasiado rápido a niveles exorbitantes, tanto así, que con los puños por delante se lanzó sobre Lucy. Fue un momento muy breve de forcejeo, Lucy estaba en completa desventaja sin necesidad de que las otras dos se metieran; ni siquiera en ese momento se hizo presente el cántico de los alumnos, sino que todos se limitaron a mirarlas, conteniendo la indignación por todo el asunto. No muchos lo daban a notar, pues veían a la chiquilla de negro ser golpeada en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban siendo castigadas con tanta fuerza que sonaba como carne al ser golpeada con un mazo. Unos minutos después de varios jalones de pelo, y con el claro cansancio reflejado en su rostro, Lucy contraatacó con el puño cerrado, lo cual marcó la diferencia. Lucy tomó ventaja no del cansancio, sino de que Mary jamás había sido atacada por nadie, mucho menos con un puño. Tres golpes en el vientre fueron suficiente para dejarla de rodillas, luego Lucy la empujó y perdió todo el sentido, olvidando las lecciones de autodefensa enseñadas por Lynn.

Lynn siempre recomendaba no perder la cabeza en una situación tan delicada como una pelea, pero a Lucy dejó de importarle una vez que las mejillas de Mary produjeron ese sonido tan gratificante al ser golpeadas. El cabello quedó tapándole el rostro a Mary, haciéndole imposible defenderse. Poco le duró el gusto, porque la chica más delgada, a quien Lucy derribó antes sin querer, se metió en la disputa jalándole los cabellos y apartándola. Hubo abucheos, a nadie le gustaba un entrometido en una pelea de chicas (aun si fuera otra chica) y estuvo en manos de la morena apartarla, algo que no evitó que se llevara una buena bofetada de la furiosa Lucy. Para cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner interesantes, un profesor llegó a separarlas y las condujo hacia la dirección.

* * *

—Perdí el control —decía Lucy jugando con sus dedos—. Fue tal como Lynn lo dijo: cuando uno empieza, no puede parar.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo cómo Mary notó tus cortadas a través de tus mangas.

—A mí también, pero luego noté la razón.

— ¿Ah, en serio?

—Yo jamás uso mangas o medias en la escuela —aclaró Lucy—. Pudo notarlo porque ese día las llevaba puestas, fue algo muy obvio para alguien como ella, es como si pudiera oler los problemas de los demás para poder burlarse. En especial los míos.

—Entiendo… ¿Recuerdas algo más?

—Además de Lincoln y Clyde viéndome sorprendidos al salir de la dirección… no. Nada importante, la verdad.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo siguieron las cosas después del incidente?

Lucy suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con cierto pesar en su voz.

—Como siempre, Lincoln salió en mi ayuda, hasta trató de abogar por mí insistiendo en que Mary fue quien armó todo el alboroto. Así fue, pero el director no lo tomó en cuenta porque no estaba en el momento de los hechos, de todos modos, acepté mi castigo con todo gusto, aun sabiendo que Mary estaría conmigo en detención.

El doctor se entretuvo haciendo notas, Lucy esperó que él terminara y se tomó un momento de ver toda su oficina otra vez. Para ser su segunda cita, no estaba nada fuera de lugar o diferente de la última vez. De no ser porque el doctor Smith tenía una profesión tan interesante, Lucy hubiera jurado que se trataba de una las personas más aburridas del mundo.

— ¿Nadie dijo nada más? ¿No te hiciste de problemas en casa?

—La verdad es que no —contestó—. Nuestros padres siempre han tenido por bien que nos defendamos en la escuela, al menos en ciertos casos. Antes de eso va ser pacientes, se lo recalcan demasiado a Lynn; insisten en que ella es dinamita con una mecha muy corta. De hecho, fue ella quien me dijo algo muy curioso.

* * *

—Me alegro mucho —felicitaba Lynn—. Ya era hora de que te pusieras esos guantes, hermanita.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —alegaba Lucy, sentada en su cama—. Yo jamás le he hecho nada malo a Mary. No sé por qué me odia, solo no tiene sentido.

Lynn le dio un trago a su cerveza de raíz y cerró la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor. Lucy no notó nada raro, pues era la única forma de conseguir algo de privacidad, dicho de otro modo, Lynn buscaba conversar con ella sobre un tema muy serio.

—Lucy, hay una cosa que no puedes entender todavía, aunque ya te lo pusieron muy claro.

— ¿Qué podrá ser?

—A veces te encontrarás con gente que te odiará por ser tú.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando tenía tu edad había una chica en mi clase llamada Jamie, que me molestaba por el simple hecho de ser bajita, suena tonto, ¿No?

Lucy asintió, empezando a comprender; Lynn se tomó unos momentos, eligiendo sus palabras para no decir algo demás.

—Es algo que siempre me ha tenido un poco acomplejada, solo mira a Linc, es más alto que yo, y tú casi llegas a mi estatura —decía Lynn, aguantándose la vergüenza por confesar algo así—. No me molesta, porque son mi familia, pero algo sucedía con Jamie, algo distinto que la empujaba a seguir fastidiando una y otra vez hasta que me decidí a cerrarle la boca.

—Lo recuerdo, te peleaste —dijo Lucy—. Le pediste de favor a Lori que fuera ella a la dirección en lugar de mamá.

—Ahí lo tienes, y lo mismo te sucedió a ti. Admito que es difícil, tú sabes que papá y mamá tienen esa política de paciencia con los enemigos, pero a veces hay gente que no comprende. Al igual que tú, yo también traté de ignorar a Jamie, y no funcionó. Quizás una pelea no fue lo más acertado del mundo, pero con eso ganas respeto para que no se sigan metiendo contigo; créeme, las filas de idiotas queriéndote hacer la vida imposible no tiene fin.

—Pero… ¿Sin razón?

Lynn asintió, torciendo la boca con desánimo.

—Míralo así, Jamie me molestaba por ser bajita y a ti simplemente por ser diferente a Mary; te gustan los libros, a ella no. Te gusta vestir de negro, a ella no. Jamie era más alta que yo ¿Lo notas? Solo nos molestaban por ser nosotras. A mí me colmaron la paciencia y a ti te provocaron, lo importante es que ya no se meterán contigo.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? —preguntó Lucy.

—Una vez que las cosas llegan a los golpes, el agresor no vuelve para seguir molestando —aclaró Lynn—. Tienen miedo de que las cosas resulten peor, que su víctima sea más fuerte.

* * *

—Tu hermana suena muy experimentada en el tema —dijo el doctor.

—Se lo dije, dinamita de mecha corta —contestó Lucy—. Y tiene razón, porque esta situación ha pasado casi con toda mi familia, de hecho, me imagino que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez ¿no cree, doctor?

—Por supuesto, son cosas de la vida. Entonces, sin más problemas que los debidos por una pelea, nada mal y tu hermano abogando por ti, ojalá yo hubiera tenido hermanos así. Ahora dime ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?

De nuevo regresó a su libreta para seguir con las anotaciones, Lucy siguió jugueteando con sus dedos y sintiendo sus cortadas con cuidado, pues le provocaba cierto cosquilleo pasar sus dedos por encima de los bordes hecho por la sutura.

—No particularmente, solo que a veces me pongo a pensar en este tipo de cuestiones que no te dejan estar tranquilo, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?

—Podrías explicármelo —disuadió Smith—. Las cosas no son las mismas para cada persona.

—Bueno, lo digo por un sueño que tuve —confesó con cierto temor—. Mi amigo Martin estaba en él, había pasado mucho sin soñar con lo que pasó ese día, me dio mucho miedo porque en ninguna de mis otras pesadillas lo escuchaba hablarme. Es decir, siempre eran gritos, sonido de agua chapoteando, incluso me recuerdo llorando a la orilla del lago. En esta pesadilla él me hablaba, usted sabe cómo son los sueños, a veces sabes las cosas porque sí, es un sueño, nadie presta atención a la lógica. Yo sabía, _sentía_ que estaba muerto, incluso vi un gusano salirle por la oreja. Mis sueños son diferentes a los del resto, supongo, porque recuerdo una advertencia, o una frase, no lo sé.

Lucy estaba empezando a perturbarse de recordarlo, se ahorró decirle que Lincoln la había encontrado desnuda en la bañera durante esa ocasión, evitando otra tragedia.

—Entonces empecé a preguntarme ¿por qué sueño con alguien que está muerto? Pensé que lo había superado hace tiempo y luego viene a suceder esto, me parece muy incomprensible.

El doctor anotó las cosas en su cuaderno, asintiendo de forma juguetona bajo la mirada atenta de Lucy, quien trataba de discernir la mirada del psicólogo. En una novela había leído que los ojos son "la ventana del alma"; no estaba muy segura de qué significado tenía de forma exacta, pero le gustaba pensarlo. Los ojos cansados del doctor denotaban seriedad, siempre con esa mirada de ataque, su expresión parecida en el eterno gesto de interés.

—Entiendo, me alegro que toquemos este tema. No hablamos mucho de tus sueños —dijo Smith—. Espero no incomodarte, ¿hay algo nuevo? ¿algo además de tu amigo Martin?

—Lo mismo de siempre, pesadillas.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de ellas?

—Solo cosas horrendas —musitó Lucy—. Seres que no tienen cara, campanadas, gritos, niebla.

De nuevo las anotaciones, ahora Lucy se preguntaba qué podría haber escrito. Por un segundo se imaginó que el doctor no estaba escribiendo nada y solo tendría un montón de garabatos en los renglones. Sonrió ante la idea y se encogió de hombros; él pudo notarlo y también le sonrió.

—Estas pesadillas con tu amigo Martin… ¿te hacen sentir otra cosa además de miedo?

—No lo entiendo, doctor.

—Los sueños, en este caso pesadillas, a veces pueden ser provocados por estrés fuera de control. Sé que lo hablamos en nuestra última sesión, pero debo hacer hincapié en que la tensión y todo lo demás es distinto en cada individuo —explicó jugueteando con sus manos—. Tus pesadillas pueden estar ligadas a algo de tu pasado, por ejemplo, en tu amigo Martin.

—Oh, ya sé lo que trata de decir.

— ¿En serio?

—Usted busca el mismo simbolismo que el antiguo psiquiatra que me atendió hace años —dijo con cierta hostilidad—. Escuche, yo puedo defenderme de quien me insulte o…

—El consejo que trato de darte, Lucy, es el mismo recomendado a pocos de mis pacientes —reprendió con severidad—. Sé de la conversación entre Lincoln y tú, te permitiste llorar, te sentiste mejor. Es bueno, sí, pero no está cerrado.

— ¿Cómo que "cerrado"?

—Recibiste consuelo, te desahogaste, pero una parte de ti sigue sin poder concebir la muerte de tu amigo el único día que no estuviste con él —el doctor adoptó otra actitud, dejó de lado el cuaderno y apoyándose en las rodillas la miró directo a los ojos para continuar con el sermón—. Tienes que aprender a soltar las cosas, Lucy. No hay ningún simbolismo, no hay nada más por decir, solo debes asimilarlo y ese capítulo de tu vida quedará cerrado. No es lo mismo sentirse mejor a terminar por completo con un asunto.

—Y… ¿Cómo puedo terminarlo?

El doctor se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Dependerá de ti, tú sabrás cómo hacerlo, solo te diré que a veces las pequeñas acciones pueden ser la catarsis que necesitamos.

— ¿No es un poco patético necesitar un reinicio a mi edad?

—Mucha gente lleva sobre sus hombros grandes cargas —dijo con seriedad—. Abuso, golpes, culpas. Hay pocos casos donde jamás se puede hacer tal reinicio, debes liberarte de ello ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

— _Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras—_ pensó Smith.

La siguiente parte de la sesión Lucy se la pasó hablando sobre ser más extrovertida, al igual que su hermano Lincoln lo era. El doctor seguía impresionado de los asuntos concernientes a la familia Loud, o bueno, al menos de dos sus miembros. Los problemas de Luan se trataban de cosas muy distintas, de hecho, le sorprendía la similitud en las edades de ambas; esta vez, John anotó todo con lujo de detalles, incluso las acciones de Lucy al hablar con tanto entusiasmo. Al terminar, llamó a Luan a su oficina para asuntos concernientes "a su archivo".

— ¿Algo bueno en la sesión? —preguntó con atisbo de esperanza.

—Sorpresas, igual que siempre —contestó sonriendo—. Lucy estará bien, aunque todavía queda el asunto del suicidio, todavía no llegamos a esa parte.

— ¿Y respecto a sus pesadillas?

—No persistirán mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias al cielo… bueno, a usted —Luan se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio—. Me siento mal porque…

—Sabes que no me molesta —le interrumpió el doctor, sonriendo—. Es un gusto para mí ayudar, lo sabes bien.

—Gracias.

—Antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo. Se me ha quedado pendiente preguntarte por teléfono, ya sabes que soy algo idiota.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Alguien de tu familia tiene coulrofobia?

Luan se sorprendió de tal pregunta, sin sentido, pero debía haber una razón.

—Bueno, no —contestó tratando de recordar—. Digo, parte de mi trabajo como animadora incluía vestirme de payaso. Nadie dijo nada, nunca, ni siquiera luego de esa película ¿Lucy tiene miedo a los payasos?

—Me sorprendería que Lucy le tuviera miedo a algo en la vida real.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sus temores están más enfocados a los sueños, solo ha dicho cosas, ya sabes, un poco ambiguas respecto a sus pesadillas.

— ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Solo vigílenla, avísame cualquier cosa ¿vale?

Después de que se fueron, John revisó los apuntes de Lucy y pensó en las ocasiones donde había mencionado a su hermano mayor. En palabras suyas, "su héroe", en quien veía un ejemplo no solo para ella, sino para sus hermanas menores. Luego de cerrar el documento y escribir unas quince páginas mientras llegaba su próxima cita, no dejaba de pensar en las extrañas pesadillas de Lucy.

* * *

3

Años atrás —muchos en verdad— su padre le había dicho que la buena paternidad no significaba solo proveer las necesidades básicas en el hogar, sino de cuidar de sus hijos como si fueran el mayor tesoro sobre la tierra, por supuesto, sin descuidar nunca a su mujer. Luego de que Leni y Lori se fueran a la universidad, Lynn se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al saber que hizo un buen trabajo con la poca remuneración de su oficio. Bien, su trabajo le daría lo necesario para una familia «pequeña» y la suya estaba muy lejos de ese término. Sin embargo, los problemas con los cuales tenía que lidiar iban muchos allá del padre convencional, cosa ya difícil tomando en cuenta que lidiaba con diez chicas y solo un muchacho; con el paso de los años aprendió a hacer peinados, galletas, combinaciones de atuendos y muchas cosas más, pero nada lo había preparado para un intento de suicidio, ni las situaciones que ello conllevaba.

Lucy no había sido la primera en recurrir con un psiquiatra, de hecho, Luan había sido la primera. Por si no fuera poco, las dos habían recurrido a un profesional casi al mismo tiempo, con la única diferencia que Luan jamás les contó hasta pasados unos meses de su terapia. Nadie lo había preparado para tal cosa, supuso que por algo existía el dicho de "siempre espera lo inesperado"; con la mayoría de sus hijas había cosas muy normales: Lori y sus espinillas en la pubertad, la aracnofobia de Leni, los raspones y heridas de Lynn, revisar debajo de la cama de las gemelas y vigilar que Lisa no trabajara con cosas tóxicas ni que se las diera a probar a Lily, eso alternándose entre el crecimiento de vello facial en Lincoln y cierta parte que crecía en momentos inoportunos. Con Lucy no había nada normal salvo el recuerdo de su bisabuela, con todo el paralelismo en sus actitudes.

—Suspiro —dijo abriendo la puerta.

A diferencia de todos los días, esta vez no hubo ningún ruido, ni guitarras ni explosiones ni el motor del pequeño auto de su hija. Tanto silencio lo puso incómodo bastante rápido.

— ¿Hola? ¿Rita? ¿Niños?

—Aquí, querido —le contestó Rita desde el comedor.

Rita estaba sentada bebiendo una taza de té, le sonrió al entrar y con aquel gesto sintió que la culpa se le iba de los hombros, al menos, así sería durante unas horas.

—Saliste temprano.

—Me dieron la semana libre —respondió ella, con voz endeble—. Después de lo que sucedió estuve muy distraída en el trabajo ¿habrá la posibilidad de que puedas hacer lo mismo?

— ¿Qué? No, no puedo hacerlo. Además del dinero que nos dan Luan y Luna nuestro salario es lo único que mantiene la casa.

Rita se llevó las manos al rostro para frotarse las mejillas, hasta entonces, él pudo notar los surcos del maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Diablos, otra cosa con la que no podía lidiar. Estaba por decir algo más cuando Rita se levantó para ir a la cocina, unos minutos después, regresó con el cuaderno de poemas de Lucy en las manos junto a otro libro más. Los títulos jamás los había visto antes, estaba relacionado a espectros y sueños. No pudo sino suspirar, ya no se trataba de algo nuevo, de hecho, la sensación de saber que a Lucy le atraían esos temas dejó de causar impresión hace mucho tiempo en su familia.

— ¿A que viene lo de tomarnos un descanso? —preguntó con esperanza de distraerla un rato.

—Estuve pensando que debemos tomarnos un tiempo de calidad con Lucy, solo con ella —su voz pasó de ser triste a alterada en solo un segundo, incluso se puso nerviosa—. Pensé que la casa en las afueras podría servir, a Lucy le gustan los ambientes tranquilos para escribir su poesía.

Al decirlo, la mirada de Rita se posó sobre el cuaderno de color negro con cierto hastío, como si mirara algo repugnante. Aquella acción no le gustó para nada a Lynn, que como para proteger el cuaderno, lo tomó con ambas manos para mirarlo con atención. Parecía la _versión gótica_ de un diario cualquiera, decorado como harían Lola y Leni, pero muy al estilo de Lucy; tenía estampas de murciélagos, stickers con frases (de poemas o novelas que ella leía, quizás) y un pequeño pony colorido en una esquina. Cosas que venían con la edad, tal vez, pues sus cuadernos jamás habían tenido tal decoración cuando estaba más pequeña.

— ¿Tomarnos unas vacaciones con ella? No lo sé ¿en qué ayudaría? Al menos yo pienso que Lucy estaría más tensa.

— ¿Y qué opción tenemos? ¡Por Dios! Nuestra hija…

—Tratándola como una rara tampoco lograremos nada.

— ¡Quisimos aceptar sus aficiones y mira lo que sucedió! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!

Rita cerró los ojos frotándose las sienes, buscando calmarse; él también se estaba alterando, se trataba de un tema del que nunca platicaban. Jamás habían tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No pienso que esto sea por sus aficiones —le aclaró, hojeando el cuaderno y tomando el libro—. Escucha, si esto fuera por sus pasatiempos te aseguro que hubiéramos tenido estos altercados desde mucho antes ¿no lo crees? Tampoco puede ser una razón externa, te lo aseguro.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se levantó de la mesa y fue al segundo piso. Rita se decidió a seguirlo, las cosas no apuntaban para una pelea, solo una desviación hacia algo mucho más grande. Estaban por entrar en la habitación de Lucy cuando él preguntó (a señas) de dónde había tomado los libros. En su casa no podían tener mucha privacidad, lo último que necesitaban era que sus padres revisaran sus cosas personales.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

—Primero veremos cómo resulta todo con el psicólogo ¿vale? De otro modo quizás deba revisar mis álbumes familiares.

— ¿Y por qué no revisas ahora?

—Porque me da miedo —contestó con seriedad— ¿Adónde fueron todos?

—Es sábado por la tarde, todos tienen cosas por hacer.

—Gracias, ahora me siento viejo.

Los dos disfrazaron su preocupación con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios, Rita le pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, sus dedos se pasearon entre sus ya escasos cabellos cafés, provocándole una risilla.

—Y bien… ¿sobre las vacaciones?

—Serán vacaciones familiares, pueden esperar, cielo.

Ella asintió, pero no estaba más tranquila por lo dicho sobre los álbumes familiares. De nuevo, desviándose del asunto y tratando de mantenerse serenos decidieron salir a comer y tomarse un tiempo fuera de casa. En cierto modo, hasta quedarse en su hogar parecía una mala decisión, la atmosfera perfecta para que un enfermo jamás pudiera mejorar. Y todo por simples pesadillas.

* * *

4

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Darcy cuando vio a Lisa metida de nuevo en sus libros sobre neurociencia. Dejó los sándwiches a un lado y miró su propia tarea con algo de ironía —algo muy normal en su amistad— y solo atinó a respirar con resignación.

—Ya traje el almuerzo ¿tienes ha…?

—Trabajo, Darcy ¿lo dejamos para más tarde? —interrumpió sin quitar la mirada de sus libros.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —reprochó ella, echándose al lado suyo en la alfombra—. Estoy segura de que pasaré el examen de esta semana, ya terminé los ejercicios que me diste hace una hora ¿podemos hacer algo juntas?

—De acuerdo, ¿me permites cinco minutos?

—Ni uno ni cinco ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Darcy, yo…

No alcanzó a terminar, la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz y las gotas mancharon su libro, obligándola a levantar la cara. Su amiga tomó rápidamente la caja de pañuelos encima de la chimenea y le pasó unos cuantos; Lisa se vio obligada a dejar su investigación a un lado y con su mano libre juntó todos sus libros para ponerlos encima de la mesita, luego se sentó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansada. Los ojos le dolían, parpadeaba por la simple naturaleza humana, pero hizo todo lo posible para no hacerlo muy seguido.

—No puedo permitirme un descanso, Lucy depende de mí —le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Me dijiste lo mismo ayer ¿estás segura de todo esto? Ni siquiera sé lo que estás tratando de desarrollar ¿puedes decirme?

Lisa le había contado todo sobre las pesadillas de Lucy a Darcy, claro, quizás ella no lo recordara (Lisa sí, por su memoria eidética) pero habían sido amigas desde el jardín de niños y le tenía su máxima confianza, tanto así que la única parte que Darcy no sabía eran sus investigaciones para quitarle los sueños a Lucy.

—Es para las pesadillas de Lucy, he estado muy ajetreada con todo el asunto, no puedo detenerme porque siento que algo se me está escapando —dijo mostrándole el pañuelo ensangrentado—. Esto es un síntoma, ni siquiera sé si lo estoy haciendo bien; mis conocimientos sobre neurociencia son limitados en el aspecto de los sueños, no puedo desarrollar ni una píldora o suero para quitarle la capacidad de soñar.

— ¿Quieres que Lucy deje de soñar? —le preguntó una sorprendida Darcy— ¡No puedes hacerlo! Es antinatural, todos tenemos derecho a soñar, Lisa.

—Sus pesadillas son un riesgo hasta para ella misma, Darcy.

La niña le dio uno de los sándwiches y se sentó con ella.

— ¿Las cosas con el psicólogo no han resultado?

—No lo sé, estoy haciendo esto por mi cuenta porque la última vez que acudió a terapia no sirvió de nada.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar.

— ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo? Estos no son simples terrores nocturnos o parálisis del sueño, se trata de intentos de suicidio que podrían ser perjudiciales para alguien más de la familia.

—De todos modos, yo creo que deberías rendirte, ni siquiera con todo tu conocimiento puedes reprimir la capacidad de soñar en una persona —le dijo Darcy destapando su envase de jugo—. Esto parece por completo fuera de tu alcance.

—No hay nada fuera del alcance de la ciencia —respondió Lisa con decisión—. Yo puedo ser la primera, la ciencia es…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —interrumpió ella—. La ciencia es plantearse una pregunta ilógica para obtener una respuesta lógica. Me has dicho lo mismo prácticamente desde que te conozco.

Por mucho que fueran las mejores amigas, a veces Darcy decía cosas muy dispares a las suyas. Muchas de ellas estaban muy lejos de ofenderlas una a la otra, pero nunca faltaban las ocasiones. Lisa trató de controlarse, no quiso arruinar su día discutiendo por asunto así. Una amistad cualquiera sufría altibajos porque uno tropezara y el otro se riera o quizás tuviera mejores cosas que las suyas; su primera pelea como amigas, sin embargo, fue sobre si Dios había creado la tierra en menos de una semana (para descansar el séptimo día, claro) o todo el universo había sido producto de una explosión que seguía expandiéndose hacia el infinito. Se insultaron bastante por cosas que no importaban y se pidieron disculpas para luego jurar que nunca discutirían de nuevo por asuntos así. Recordando aquel pacto, Lisa alcanzó su mochila al pie del sofá y sacó un frasco de vidrio pequeño.

—Lo dejaba para después, pero creo que te encantará, mira.

— ¿Esmalte de uñas?

—No es un esmalte cualquiera, usé tu sugerencia y decidí mezclarla con algunos químicos sobrantes de mi experimento con el maquillaje de Lola para…

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Lo hiciste?

—Un prototipo, pero sí —Lisa destapó el esmalte dejando salir una nube colorida que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos— ¡Esmalte que cambia de color al azar!

— ¡Yay! Tú vas primero, ahora dime cuáles son tus _hipotenusas_.

—Hipótesis, Darcy.

—Claro, claro ¿cuáles son?

Mientras buscaba las palabras para empezar, Lisa notó que el esmalte no cambiaba de color todavía; haber dicho "al azar" suponía muchas cosas, pero eso no parecía incomodar a Darcy, pues seguía pintándola con cuidado en espera de escucharla hablar. No sacó el cosmético para obligarla a escucharla, solo fue un bono extra.

—Las cosas siempre suceden cuando Lucy está dormida, entonces mi suposición fue que debo eliminar la capacidad de soñar en su cerebro. Diseñé un remedio, bueno, al menos una versión, que debe adormilar la parte donde se originan sus pesadillas. Una vez que pueda encontrar la forma, solo debo perfeccionarla para volverla permanente.

Darcy la miró, no con el gesto de "¿de qué demonios me hablas?" sino con él "espero que no hables en serio". Lisa solo atinó a torcer la boca con fastidio.

—Te apoyo en la mayoría de cosas que intentas, por muy riesgosas que sean, pero ¿Ya intentaste lo contrario, Lisa?

—No entiendo, ¿sugieres que deje a Lucy a su suerte? Tengo los medios para ayudarla ¿por qué no hacerlo? No lo hago para ganar un premio, es ayudar a un miembro de mi familia.

—Sugiero que puedes dejarle esto a un profesional.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera responder, Darcy le alcanzó otro pañuelo de la caja y se lo puso directo debajo de la nariz. La pequeña miope lo sostuvo con cuidado de no arruinar la pintura de sus uñas que recién estaba terminada.

—Escucha, desde niñas yo te apoyo en todo lo que quieres hacer, Lisa, pero verte sangrar me preocupa —aclaró empezando en la otra mano—. No solo por ti, también de quienes les hayas dado la cosa que preparaste. No me la diste a probar también… ¿verdad?

—Relájate, esto de por sí está mal; no podía incluirte en él sin tu autorización. Podría ser el inicio de algo más grande, Darcy. No hay razón para abandonar antes de siquiera haber empezado.

—No hay ningún inicio, Lisa, piénsalo, estás buscando respuesta para algo que no es lógico, directamente es fantasía ¿cómo quieres reprimir una simple fantasía?

—Simple fantasía…

Desde todos los aspectos técnicos, físicos y mentales en que lo veía, Lisa se sintió como una completa idiota al ni siquiera pensar en lo más evidente. Darcy le alcanzó de nuevo la mano con la que sostenía el pañuelo y la pintó, alegando que no hizo un buen trabajo.

—Necesitaré otra cosa ¿puedes acompañarme?

— ¿Investigación de campo? Dalo por hecho.

Al cabo de un rato fue turno de Lisa para pintar las uñas de Darcy, el resto del día, fueron charlas simples que Lisa disfrutaba bastante, acompañadas con un documental en la televisión acerca de la antigua Grecia, mientras ambas veían con asombro cómo sus uñas cambiaban de color más rápido de lo previsto en un espectáculo miniatura.

* * *

5

Por mucho que se esforzara en ver, él no aparecía. La verdad se estaba preocupando demasiado pero no quiso parecer muy sofocante, de lo contrario, él echaría a correr tan rápido que ni lo notaría. Al cabo de otros diez minutos, Lola perdió la vergüenza y habló por teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Todo está bien?

Hubo duda detrás del teléfono, Lola miró hacia un carrito de salchichas solo para ver el momento exacto en que un niño se tropezaba cayendo sobre su comida y luego irse corriendo mientras lloraba. En otro contexto quizás se hubiera reído, pero acababan de plantarla, más exactamente desde hace una hora.

—Sí… ¿por qué lo dices? —contestó Jeremy.

—Nos teníamos que ver hace más de una hora —le dijo Lola, menguando su voz para que nadie la oyera y quedara en ridículo.

Hubo estruendos al otro lado, Lola suspiró, mirando triste hacia el suelo y sintiéndose más idiota que el mocoso llorón que se tropezó hace un segundo. Jeremy ni siquiera supo cómo excusarse.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —gritó— ¡Iré para allá en un segundo! La feria ¿cierto?

—El parque —volvió a decir ella—. No te apures, Jeremy, no importa.

— ¿E-estás enojada?

 _No, idiota, estoy brincando por el césped porque estoy feliz de que me hayas plantado._

Lo único que Lola pudo hacer fue terminar la llamada, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho empezó a caminar hacia uno de los accesos al parque. Al menos, por esta ocasión, agradeció que ninguna de sus hermanas la haya aconsejado sobre cómo ir vestida o cómo maquillarse; de verdad sería humillante regresar a casa apenas una hora después de haber salido en una cita. Antes de ir a tomar el autobús de regreso suspiró con gran tristeza por segunda vez (casi nunca se lo permitía) de hecho, las ganas de llorar afloraban a cada poro de su piel. Se mentalizó diciéndose que no debía arruinarse el maquillaje, entonces se vería mucho peor y la idea le horrorizaba, cosa que no le hizo pensar en su ropa al recargarse en la señalética con el número de la ruta. Siguió pensando en otras cosas, como el examen de la semana entrante o lo mal que le quedaba la falda a la maestra sustituta; durante diez minutos su mente osciló de una situación banal a otra hasta que el auto de Laila se detuvo frente a ella en la luz roja.

— ¿Lola? —le preguntó ella desde la ventanilla— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Turisteando —contestó con hastío—. Espero el autobús ¿qué parece que hago?

—No hay necesidad de ponerse pesada ¿quieres que te lleve?

No hubiera querido hacerlo, pero lo hizo, ahora solo restaba inventar una buena mentira para excusarse por estar en el parque ella sola. Apenas estuvo dentro del auto le sonrió desde su asiento, pudieron verse por el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo siento, solo digamos que no fue mi día ¿vale?

—Ah, no hay problema —le respondió ella—. El sábado parece no ser buen día para todos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Luego te cuento —contestó Laila, señalando de forma discreta a su hermana mayor, quien conducía el coche.

La hermana mayor de Laila, Brenda, se pintaba el cabello de un color distinto cada vez que se desteñía. Esta ocasión llevaba el cabello color verde, muy del tono del que solo una vaca comería. Se aguantó la risa y miró por la ventana pensando lo incómodo al volver a clases el lunes; para como iban las cosas con ella, quizás debería cambiar de aula para el siguiente ciclo escolar y tratar de no arruinarlo como casi siempre hacía.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al mall? Bueno, yo no voy, ella va —dijo señalando a su hermana—. Yo solo tengo que cargar las tonterías que compre.

Ante lo dicho, la mayor le dio un zape sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el camino, casi parecía un robot diseñado solo para conducir.

—Claro, yo invito el café ¿te parece? —le invitó Lola—. Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa, no hay nadie ahora, estoy segura.

—No te ofendas, pero suenas como si te hubieras caído en un charco de lodo ¿estás bien?

Tercera vez que Lola suspiraba.

—Es por "ya sabes quién" —le aclaró mirándola de nuevo por el retrovisor—. Antes de que preguntes, no. No pasó nada bueno, todo fue un desastre, vaya.

—Auch.

—Sí, «auch».

Lola no se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños hasta revisar su pequeño bolso, las venas se le marcaban un poco, pequeñas líneas moradas que palpitaban al compás de su furia. Sí, estaba más allá de enojada, su expresión la traicionó. Laila lo vio, de nuevo gracias al espejo, pero no dijo nada por no herirla más. En serio, la expresión de Lola cuando estaba enojada daba mucho miedo. Pocos segundos después, el miedo se quedó corto al ver cómo relajaba su expresión de un momento a otro hasta respirar con dificultad; Lola, en tanto, pensaba en ciertas maneras en las que una señorita podría tomar represalias para tamaña descortesía. La antigua Lola lo haría, claro, ella no. Porque la antigua Lola ni siquiera tenía amigas con las cuales desahogarse; tener a alguien a quién contarle mientras tomaba el nuevo frappé Unicornio era algo mil veces mejor.

Siguió mirando por la ventana sin prestar particular atención al camino hasta que sintió vibrar su teléfono. Pensando que se trataba de Jeremy diciendo mil excusas por olvidar su cita casi no lo revisa, pero alcanzó a ver la foto de perfil de Lana y lo abrió rápidamente; casi se echa a reír al ver la foto que le envió. Se trataba de ella mirando de frente y lejos, detrás de ella, estaba el abuelo de su amigo Barry mirando por la ventana con una expresión de viejo cascarrabias cualquiera, muy similar a su fallecido vecino. Al pie de la foto se leía "La momia está de mal genio". La clase de fotos que se quedaban entre los chats de la familia para diversión.

* * *

6

—No te quería preguntar esto con todos los otros chicos en casa —dijo Clyde— ¿Sabes de un lugar donde pueda llevarla?

—Tú la conoces mejor que yo, hermano —respondió Linc—. Se nota que de verdad te gusta, solo pórtate normal, es tu amiga, por Dios. Has salido con ella antes, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé, solo estoy nervioso.

—Y todavía no es viernes, rompiste tu récord ¿no te ha dado urticaria?

—Bah, cállate y sube tu albino trasero al auto.

Ambos llevaban algunas cervezas encima, habían quedado con los chicos para una maratón de películas de acción. Además de la comida chatarra hubo bastante cerveza y buena charla acerca de las chicas de la escuela, por lo que, haciéndose el valiente frente a todos ellos, decidió invitar a salir a Haikú. Durante las charlas salieron a flote conversaciones acerca de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln y el posible futuro romántico de las menores. Lincoln estaba un poco molesto por lo mismo, temas que trataba de ignorar, pero como eran sus amigos se le pasaría rápido, claro, con ayuda de la cerveza. En todo caso, él había bebido más que nadie y Clyde debía llevarlo a casa.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya tienes novia —dijo Clyde—. Estás con la chica perfecta.

—No digas idioteces, Ronnie no es perfecta, pero se acerca mucho.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Clyde, sorprendido y poniendo el auto en marcha—. Porque no te veo muy convencido.

— ¿Quién qué?

—A ti, amigo —Clyde empezaba a reírse—. No te ofendas, solo parece que te aprovechas de ella para no hacerla sentir mal o una cosa así.

—Claro que no, en serio la amo, solo tuve una cosa que arreglar, ya te lo dije.

—Ya lo sé, solo creo que es raro.

—Volver con tu ex no es raro, ¿sabes qué sí es raro? Beber con amigos, un día de estos alguien se pasará de su límite y alguno de nosotros terminará con el culo lleno de crema batida… suena más gracioso cuando Luan lo dice.

Siguieron avanzando hasta la calle de Lincoln, Clyde no puso música, no le gustaba conducir de noche sabiendo —más bien creyendo— que llamaría la atención de alguien indebido, así fueran policías o un montón de malvivientes (como los llamaba su padre).

— ¿En serio crees que me aprovecho de ella? —preguntó Lincoln al cabo de un rato.

—Oh no, amigo, no quise ponerte sentimental.

—No estoy tan borracho —dijo alzando la voz—. Sé honesto, Clyde ¿eso parece?

—No, solo… ya sabes, no te ves muy feliz por estar con ella. Es como si estuvieras con Ronnie por puro compromiso o algo así.

Casi llegaban al vecindario cuando Clyde empezó a disminuir la velocidad, había algunas ambulancias estacionadas por fuera de la construcción que lo obligaron a tomar una vuelta innecesaria. Un poco más de tiempo para pensar que Clyde no era el único sugiriendo la posibilidad de estarse aprovechando de Ronnie Anne; bueno, Luna lo sugirió con un poco más de tacto. Al demonio, ya estaba harto. Mientras más rápido aprendiera a asumirlo, sería más fácil sobrellevarlo.

—Escucha, la razón de que lo veas así es porque me gusta alguien más.

— ¿En serio? Joder ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿quién…?

—No te diré más, eres mi mejor pero no puedo decirte más.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la casa, Lincoln suspiró antes de entrar y se agachó de nuevo para decirle una última cosa. Clyde de por sí ya se veía consternado, escuchar a su amigo decir algo tan cierto de forma tan repentina fue algo inesperado.

—Sé que no está bien, no miento cuando digo que amo a Ronnie Anne.

—Entonces, estás con Ronnie y también la amas, pero ¿te gusta alguien más? Me confundes, amigo, no entiendo tu lógica.

—Créeme, aunque te lo diga una y otra vez no le encontrarás ninguna lógica —le contestó, moderando su voz para no hablar demasiado alto—. No se lo he dicho a nadie, te agradecería que lo mantuvieras en secreto.

—No me siento muy cómodo con esto.

—Estoy pidiendo este favor porque no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto —contestó, de nuevo alzando la voz—. Si estuviera haciendo algo que dañe a Ronnie Anne, no te involucraría ¿entiendes? Quien tiene más probabilidades de salir herido aquí soy yo, y no hablo solo de sentimientos.

En serio, Lincoln se había pasado con la bebida. Lo único que Clyde pudo hacer fue desearle lo mejor mientras lo veía caminar hacia su casa, hasta habían perdido la noción del tiempo. En todo caso, él debía preocuparse por su cita con Haikú la semana entrante, entonces solo condujo a su hogar en completa calma.

* * *

7

— ¿Luna? —preguntaba Sam con voz temblorosa— ¿E-estás ahí?

Las puertas transparentes se abrieron ante ella, dándole la bienvenida un lugar frío, blanco, apenas iluminado por un fluorescente titilando a punto de estropearse. Al caminar dos pasos los vidrios se quebraron y la hicieron voltear por el chocante sonido. Se habían agrietado, estaban a punto de romperse, afuera solo había tinieblas. Se quedó ensimismada, sintiendo el impulso de salir, de arriesgarse allá afuera. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando sostuvo la manija de las puertas lo pensó mejor. No dejaba de pensar que en la oscuridad estaba _algo_ acechando; sentía una mirada escondida entre toda esa negrura. Una presencia tan imponente que el solo hecho _sentirla_ allá afuera la asustaba demasiado. Entonces un rechinido ganó su atención hacia la estancia; una silla de ruedas había llegado por el pasillo de la derecha, se detuvo frente suyo, dejando un rastro de color rojo a su paso.

—Hola…—susurró.

No fue una pregunta. Se trataba de un saludo, porque sabía que alguien se escondía en la parte de la estancia que no alcanzaba a ver. Reunió el valor suficiente para acercarse a ver, tratando de desviar por completo su atención de la silla de ruedas; era la recepción de un hospital, sin más. La cruz de color rojo detrás de un mostrador se lo hizo saber; todas las butacas estaban vacías, el suelo pulido, la pared tan blanca que le lastimaba los ojos, pero la sensación de no estar sola se volvió más sofocante. Algola observaba desde algún punto que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Y la oscuridad avanzó.

El sonido de los vidrios al resquebrajarse la hizo gritar del susto, se llevó una mano al pecho. La oscuridad había devorado el pasillo, la silla de ruedas apenas se distinguía. Lo único distinto era que la luz no titilaba, ni producía ese zumbido tan insoportable que le crispaba los nervios. Solo hubo silencio por varios segundos en los que miró hacia la oscuridad. Sus pies estaban ligeros, listos para echar a correr en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Estaba tan concentrada al frente que se olvidó de lo que podía esperar detrás de ella; se alejó, tragando saliva, tentando con una mano hacia la nada hasta quedar pegada en la fría pared blanca.

Luego de unos segundos que le sirvieron para tomar aliento, el foco titiló de nuevo y sucedió algo que le hizo temblar las piernas. La oscuridad avanzaba, como una mancha de aceite, brillante y repulsiva que parecía tener vida propia. Cada vez que se acercaba podía notar un movimiento en los bordes, pequeñas extremidades que se estiraban hacia ella; las paredes empezaron a desgastarse, la pintura se cayó hasta dejar el hormigón y las varillas. Estaba por quedarse a oscuras. No, todavía no. Buscó en sus bolsillos, las tinieblas estaban por engullirla junto a todo lo demás hasta que una puerta se abrió a la derecha. Ni siquiera le importaba que la puerta no haya estado ahí hace un segundo, entró azotando la puerta, regulando su respiración y controlando su vejiga antes que sucediera un accidente. Esta habitación, o más bien corredor, no estaba _tan_ oscuro.

De sus bolsillos, con sus manos temblorosas, logró alcanzar su fiel mechero. El endeble orbe de luz alumbraba todo como un reflector, no muy difícil en un lugar así, permitiéndole caminar. El suelo era de madera. En alguna parte logró escuchar agua, un riachuelo, pero no lograba distinguir la dirección donde estaba. Tampoco perdía de vista el suelo, quién sabe dónde acabaría si se descuidaba. Por fin se estaba relajando, mantenía la guardia arriba, pero estaba relajada; en cierto momento, las luces se apagaron y la flama del mechero, de pronto, le brindaba una exuberante calidez protectora, como si nada pudiera dañarla al tener su mechero en la mano. Al cabo de otros segundos caminando pudo escuchar aplausos detrás de ella; se dio media vuelta, analizando caminar en dirección contraria y la estupidez que eso conllevaba. Pero decidió seguir su impulso.

Mientras más caminaba por donde había venido, los aplausos se escuchaban más y más fuertes, hasta que dio con una escalerilla que ascendía por la oscuridad. Los aplausos sonaban tan estridentes y recalcitrantes que la hicieron temer por lo que había al otro lado. Una vez que pasó aquella muralla negra quedó enceguecida por un intenso resplandor. La luz disminuyó, los aplausos se desvanecieron tan rápidos e imperceptibles como el agua que había escuchado antes, y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba. En un escenario que se alzaba hacia la luz del reflector que la sorprendió al entrar; no obstante, las butacas estaban todas ocupadas por niños, o al menos, eso parecía.

Se trataba de cuerpos diminutos, entre azul y negro, transparentes. No tenían cara, no le daban esa sensación, sino que llevaba máscaras. Algunos sonreían, otros lloraban. Unos tenían ojos, otros carecían de boca. Otros pocos, quienes le dieron más miedo, no tenían nada, solo una moldura blanca, plástica y reluciente tapándoles la cara. Se habían quedado callados, y cuando se retiró la mano del rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre. En la otra mano, en lugar de llevar el mechero, tenía un bisturí, afilado y ensangrentado. Los _niños_ volvieron a aplaudir y silbar, disfrutando de un enfermizo espectáculo que Sam no alcanzaba a entender.

— ¡Samanta! —gritaron a su izquierda.

— ¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Los vítores se hicieron más fuertes, se escucharon las risas y arrojaron flores marchitas al escenario. Sam se quedó muda, sus cuerdas vocales se adormilaron después de ver la horrenda cosa en una camilla; una forma humanoide, sin vellos, sin uñas, sin ojos ni nariz, sin cabello. Un amasijo de carne blanda, rosada, con venas moradas saltándole por todo el cuerpo, una protuberancia con forma humana que se retorcía echando sangre por esfínteres en su cara. La cosa seguía gritando, los borbotones de sangre alcanzaron a mancharle la ropa. Luego todo se apagó, los aplausos se deshicieron entre las penumbras.

* * *

8

Las máscaras no permanecieron cuando despertó, solo hubo destellos durante algunos segundos, luego todo se aclaró hasta ver que Leni estaba sentada frente al escritorio y apuntaba en una libreta con calma, un poco extraño, casi tanto como su mirada triste hacia el cuaderno. Leni la miró de reojo, no fue el suficiente tiempo e incluso pensó que se trataba de una jugada de su imaginación. Sam se espabiló en completo silencio, se recargó en la pared detrás de ella, tallándose los ojos y sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba.

— ¿No duermes bien? —le preguntó Leni sin voltear a verla.

—Solo fue un mal sueño —la voz de Sam apenas se mantenía en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Leni oyera—. No le digas nada a Luna, voy a tratar de olvidarlo. No vaya a ser un mal presagio o una tontería de esas.

Leni sonrió, por fin volteándola a ver, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pedazo de papel higiénico.

—Tener un mal sueño es costumbre en esta casa, no te sientas mal por decírselo a Luna.

—Vamos, las malas épocas son normales en cualquier familia.

—Supongo que sí ¿qué hora es?

—Pasa de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Sam todavía sentía los vellos erizados, ni siquiera el temblor de sus piernas se le había pasado. Leni dormitaba en su silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando por la boca, pensando en mil cosas hasta que decidió salir al baño, acompañada de Sam, quien iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Ella no tenía humor de seguir acostada, suponiendo que no podría dormir pronto, aunque lo intentara, además, todavía recordaba de forma muy clara todo lo visto en su pesadilla; los niños le hicieron pensar en alguna clase de estrés por estar cerca la presentación de Halloween con la banda de Luna, pero no concebía el horrendo ser postrado en la camilla junto a ella. Un sabor dulzón le amargó la boca al recordar semejante monstruosidad, pues nunca antes soñó nada igual en toda su vida y no se trataba de una experiencia muy agradable tomando en cuenta que siempre olvidaba la mayoría de sus sueños al despertar.

Justo cuando iba de regreso a la habitación se encontró con que Lincoln estaba entrando, iba vestido con una sudadera negra de SMOOCH y trataba de guardar mucho silencio. Se quedaron viendo en silencio hasta sonreírse, luego los dos se llevaron el índice a los labios y ella le guiñó el ojo en complicidad con su llegada tan tarde a casa. Ella no recordaba la última vez que tuvo la misma expresión de Lincoln al pasar al lado suyo, por un segundo le tuvo envidia, hasta que percibió el característico aroma de una borrachera; casi deseó tener un nuevo paquete de cigarros, se le había olvidado comprarlos en la tienda cuando iban de regreso a casa después de ensayar. Se trataba de un mal vicio que le quitaba unos dólares de su escaso efectivo, pero se sentía bien haciéndolo. Hasta el sabor de los cigarros se vio opacado por el recuerdo de su exnovio, quien en sus últimos días le reclamaba incluso por un pitillo ocasional antes de dormir.

«Tienes aliento de granjera» le decía, y vaya uno a saber por qué de una granjera.

Una a una, las ideas paranoicas se desvanecieron en la noche sin necesidad de hacerlo en compañía de un cigarro, pero tampoco se había quedado con ganas de seguir durmiendo, así que buscó en el pequeño librero de la casa y sacó un viejo cuaderno de pastas desgastadas y tomó la pluma al lado del teléfono. Dentro de la casa no había mucha luz y la idea de usar su celular no le gustaba mucho, entonces tomó rumbo hacia el porche y empezó a escribir con la escasa iluminación del anochecer, acompañada por la luna y las pocas estrellas. No estando muy segura de cómo resultaría una canción escrita a raíz de un sueño —al menos impulsado por este— escribió una sola línea que le gustó mucho: _Cuando las estrellas vuelvan a brillar._

—Muchas gracias, pesadilla —dijo en voz baja y empezó a meditar cómo seguir—. Despertaste mi creatividad. Espero que le guste a Luna.

No hubo más escándalo el resto de la noche, solo durmieron. Unos más en paz que otros.

* * *

 **Bueno, con eso terminamos el capítulo de esta ocasión. La verdad, con lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar, lo último que quiero decirles es que lo traeré pronto, porque la verdad ni yo lo sé. Solo me queda agradecerles por haber leído y mandarle un abrazote a las personas que me dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado ¡y vaya reviews! Lo que sí puedo decir es que responderé por MP si acaso me llega alguno :v.**

 **Déjenme su opinión, observación o crítica, será bienvenida; estoy ansioso por leer sus comentarios. Sin nada más por decir, yo me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	9. Halloween

**El hecho de que me tarde en actualizar no es porque, como se dice por estos lares "Estoy muerto"; y mira que se lo dicen a cualquiera que no actualiza cada dos minutos como uno de mis colegas y su historia sobre "La Purga" (¿en serio no hay una mejor traducción?) como sea, quizás se sorprendan de que este capítulo es muy corto en comparación a los demás, para su disfrute rápido antes de pasar a la segunda parte. Sin más, los dejo leyendo.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **9  
Halloween**

1

La última presentación del evento les pertenecía por completo a ellos, _su banda sin nombre;_ Chunk los había registrado como "Luna Warriors" mientras encontraban el nombre definitivo de su banda, por ahora, habían hecho caso a la sugerencia de su bajista y acudieron disfrazados al evento; Luna y Sam se habían disfrazado como El Sombrerero Loco y Alicia. Chunk iba vestido como el hombre de hojalata, Billy —el bajista— iba con una versión muy malograda del Superhéroe Thor y Tabby, por otro lado, se había disfrazado como un zombi rocanrolero. Así que, antes de subir al escenario para despedir el pequeño festival temático de la ciudad, Luna se ajustó el sombrero a la cabeza, le sonrió a su nueva formación y luego todos subieron al escenario, siendo recibidos por cálidos aplausos de una multitud no muy numerosa.

— ¡Hola, Royal Woods! —anunció Luna gritando por el micrófono— ¿¡Listos para la música!?

Bien, podría ser una audiencia pequeña, pero lo entusiasta contaba mucho a la hora de dar una buena presentación. A cambio recibió una ovación que fue acallada por su guitarra y la de Tabby acompañando a Chunk en la batería, con Billy y su bajo dándoles el ritmo, Sam se unió con su flauta segundos después, acompañando a Luna en una de sus tantas letras que, por primera vez, estaba viendo la luz.

 _Mi primer poema lo escribí al perder mi gran amor  
La primera letra que escribí fue la carta en la que dije "adiós"  
La primera estrofa que canté fueron llantos al nacer  
Por los gritos cuentan que elegí por nana un rock n roll_

 _Desde que tengo razón  
Ella ha sido mi consuelo  
Ella es mi voz_

 _¡No voy a dejarte nunca, pues tú eres mi amor!  
¡No voy a olvidarte mientras viva!  
No te cambiaré, tú eres mi primer amor  
Pues mi casa es una canción_

Durante unos breves segundos no pudo creer que dos de sus músicos luciéndose ahí, no habían sido capaces de encontrar una banda digna de ellos. Pues que lástima por quienes lo hayan rechazado, porque la música estaba sonando mucho mejor que en el garaje de Chunk, donde habían ensayado toda la última semana de sol a sol.

 _El primer país al que viajé, lo hice sin mover los pies  
Una melodía me llevó de turismo hacia mi voz  
La primera vez que dije "amor", un piano habló por mí  
La primera vez que me vendí, mi guitarra se rompió_

 _Pentagramas en mi piel  
Tatuándome de estrofas mi canción_

 _¡No voy a dejarte nunca, pues tú eres mi amor!  
¡No voy a olvidarte mientras viva!  
No te cambiaré, tú eres mi primer amor  
Pues mi casa es una canción_

Llegó el momento de que Tabby se luciera con el solo de guitarra, cambiando de forma drástica de acompañamiento a principal, acentuándose con el maravilloso y cautivante sonido de la flauta cortesía de Sam. Aunque la gente aplaudía ante el nuevo sonido presentado, había algo que faltaba en su sonido; quizás lo averiguaría después, ahora tocaba seguir.

 _Si abandonas una melodía  
Un verso, una canción  
¡Se te cubrirá de soledad tu rock!_

 _¡No voy a dejarte nunca, pues tú eres mi amor!  
¡No voy a olvidarte mientras viva!  
No te cambiaré, tú eres mi primer amor  
Pues mi casa es una canción_

 _No voy a olvidarte nunca, solo abrázame  
Entre versos anida mi voz  
Y si he de morir, que me entierren junto a ti  
¡Sobre el ataúd de una canción!_

Luna sostuvo su voz todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más, cosa ya de por sí difícil, tomando en cuenta los apabullantes aplausos de su público que, si bien no la conocían todavía, estaban por hacerlo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde hace días. Cuando la melodía finalizó, se encontró con miradas serias y bocas que hablaban entre observaciones rápidas; conocía muy bien a varios de esos hombres, se trataba de los mismos mandamases de algunos clubes de la zona residencial de Royal Woods, clubes caros que se hacían conocer por su música en vivo para el entretenimiento de sus clientes.

Todos se tomaron un momento para respirar pues, aunque la presentación estaba siendo muy breve con solo tres canciones por banda y siendo ellos los últimos en presentarse, Tabby sugirió tomárselo con calma, al fin y al cabo, solo les estaban pagando trescientos dólares, nada mal para su primera presentación, pero sí un precio muy bajo por lo que en mutuo acuerdo podían lograr. Luego del respiro, fue turno de Sam para ponerse frente al micrófono, dando inicio a la segunda canción, siendo estaba vez Luna en el acompañamiento a su flauta. La capacidad pulmonar y vocal de Sam sí que era para impresionarse.

 _Cuando las estrellas vuelvan a brillar  
Cuando haya caminos y regreses a tu hogar  
Cuenta lo aprendido, diles la verdad  
Explícales que al cielo es imposible dominar_

 _Diles que has vivido otra realidad  
Que era una locura de esperanza y libertad  
Donde tus demonios salen a actuar  
Donde una mano amiga sabes que te sostendrá_

 _Y si vuelve el olvido, y con él el dolor  
Date solo un momento, recupera el honor  
Para todas tus penas hay una solución  
Canta mi canción_

 _¡Alza tus brazos, únete!  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
¡Vuela muy alto, suéltate!  
¡Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer!_

Para rematar e impresionar a todos los presentes, luego de terminar aquella estrofa, Sam empezó a tocar su flauta otra vez; el ritmo impuesto por ella y Luna estaba dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Jamás se había visto en Royal Woods tal combinación de forma tan perfecta. La impresión regresó a los rostros de todos cuando Sam retiraba el instrumento de sus labios y empezaba a cantar de nuevo.

 _Dime si has llorado lágrimas de mar  
Si has sudado penas del que quiere abandonar  
Dime si has huido antes de saltar  
Para tomar impulso es necesario un paso atrás_

 _Y si el miedo aconseja cambio de dirección  
Tómate todo el tiempo, escucha a tu corazón  
Si enlazamos las manos, las estrellas verán  
Lo fácil que es volar_

 _¡Alza tus brazos, únete!  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
¡Vuela muy alto, suéltate!  
¡Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer!_

Una vez más, turno de Tabby para quedarse con el solo de guitarra. Los Loud, quienes estaban en una de las jardineras lejanas al kiosco, animando a Luna como solo ellos podían hacerlo, se mostraron sorprendidos de ver que su amiga se estaba llevando las notas que debían ser de ella. Perfecto, ahora ninguno de todos sus hermanos se esperaban la canción final. En la última estrofa, antes de que Sam le diera final a su canción, todos ellos la suplieron para que recuperara el aliento.

 _Podrán todas las flores arrancar  
Pero a la primavera nunca la podrán matar  
Sé la flor más fuerte del jardín  
¡No habrá quien te arranque jamás de mí!_

 _¡Alza tus brazos, únete!  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
¡Vuela muy alto, suéltate!  
¡Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer!_

La canción finalizó con la salvaje batería de Chunk resonando por todo el sitio, acompasada con los gritos aclamando de la nueva banda que estaba dejando muy lejos a las otras siete que se presentaron en toda la tarde que duró el evento. De nuevo fue Luna quien se puso tras el micrófono luego de darle un cálido abrazo a Sam, que fue felicitada por sus nuevos amigos por el éxito que había tenido su melodía, improvisada en primer lugar durante los ensayos.

—La última canción —decía Luna señalando hacia la jardinera donde estaban sus hermanos— está dedicada a la poeta de mi familia, ¡mi hermanita Lucy!

La multitud estalló en aplausos hacia una chica que ni siquiera habían visto hasta el momento que la cantante la señaló. Desde el escenario, Luna pudo ver que Lincoln abrazaba a la susodicha, quien no cabía del asombro luego del anuncio. La banda esta vez inició con un ritmo más salvaje, siendo Tabby la que se puso detrás del micrófono para dar segunda voz.

 _Si has llegado aquí  
Si has sabido encontrar este sitio, este lugar  
No te eches atrás  
Déjate guiar por mi voz  
Y verás que los sueños se pueden cumplir_

Y entonces entró Tabby.

 _Solo has de olvidar todo cuanto aprendiste ayer  
Solo has de dejar tu inocencia brotar  
Si crees en mí, yo haré que todo  
Sea del mismo color que el de la eternidad_

El ritmo, por mucho más allá de su estilo alegre y animado, fue tomando un ritmo más del agrado de Lucy. Luna lo supo, fue corroborado por su hermanita moviendo su cabeza junto a sus hermanos allá donde la veían.

 _Si olvidaste sonreír  
Si olvidaste que una risa te puede curar  
Del mal, de soledad  
Ven y acércate, volaremos a un mundo distinto  
A otra realidad_

 _Solo has de llevar de equipaje, sonrisas  
Y por mapa tú tendrás solo imaginación  
Dentro de ti se abrirán puertas  
Lleva una brújula para encontrar risa_

 _Somos de un lugar donde nadie nos puede encontrar  
Ven, despiértanos y no te arrepentirás  
Los aplausos que tú nos des han de bastar  
Para volver del más allá_

 _Somos de un tiempo de brujas y hadas  
Somos los hijos de la rebelión  
Los condenados por anhelar la libertad  
Di "Abracadabra" y nos tendrás_

La canción tomo un ritmo alegre, característico de ella, endulzado con la flauta de su amiga y yendo poco a poco de nuevo al ritmo salvaje. Las guitarras ardían, la batería temblaba, el bajo electrizaba a todos los presentes, sumergiéndolos de forma muy breve en el mundo musical de Luna. Un mundo que ni los sueños podrían igualar jamás.

 _Somos de un lugar donde nadie nos puede encontrar  
Ven, despiértanos y no te arrepentirás  
Los aplausos que tú nos des han de bastar  
Para volver del más allá_

 _Somos de un tiempo de brujas y hadas  
Somos los hijos de la rebelión  
Los condenados por anhelar la libertad  
Di "Abracadabra" y nos tendrás_

La canción terminó con algo muy parecido a una marcha militar, los gritos enervantes de todos los presentes se fueron hasta las nubes cuando todos ellos se pusieron frente al escenario, haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento una vez que sus manos pudieron descansar.

— ¡Buenas noches, Royal Woods! —se despidió Luna, y luego dejó caer el micrófono en el escenario.

2

Siendo la ciudad un poco pequeña, cosas así se trataban de una novedad un poco jactanciosa para muchos y relajante para otros tantos. Halloween se trataba de la fecha perfecta para olvidarse de una cansada semana de trabajo, para tomarse unos minutos llevando de la mano a los niños a pedir dulces casa por casa; algunos más se reunían en casa de sus amigos para una gran fiesta, y otros para jugarle bromas pesadas a los incautos que anduvieran por ahí, como los profesores o el jefe de sus padres. Sin mencionar las múltiples decoraciones de los establecimientos en el centro, el mall o de los vecinos en los suburbios.

En caso del doctor Smith, solo acudió a la feria de Halloween por cortesía a Luan, ya que su hermana mayor tendría una presentación y vaya que lo había hecho de forma maravillosa. El rock siempre la asociaría a su juventud, quisiera o no, de cuando los días eran sumamente más fáciles y un poco más felices. El acto de descortesía del cual no estaba muy orgulloso de realizar incluía decirle a Luan que se disculpaba por irse temprano. Por supuesto, ya que tuviera la tetera en la estufa y un buen libro —el cual había leído ya seis veces en lo que iba del año— desde un mensaje por WhatsApp. Al menos tenía planeado hacerlo, de no ser porque ella estaba corriendo en su dirección con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Adónde va? —preguntó de forma acusatoria al llegar a él—. No me diga que ya se va.

—Solo vine por una banderilla, tengo hambre —dijo señalando el puesto, que por fortuna estaba frente a ellos dos— ¿Quieres una? Yo invito.

Agradeciendo mentalmente al vendedor, Smith le pasó una salchicha a Luan, y no tuvo más remedio que disimular mientras ella pasaba un brazo a través del suyo para caminar a la par. Adoraba la compañía de Luan, claro, solo que esta noche no estaba muy interesado en un lugar tan aglomerado como la plaza principal. Años antes de que Luan siquiera hubiera nacido, él había estado ahí para presenciar el incendio del Museo de Artes; según las fuentes oficiales, un incendiario llamado Keneth Barrow había sido el responsable. Ahora, viendo el espectáculo de luces «aterradoras» donde los murciélagos y las arañas gigantescas iban de un lado a otro, se sintió por mucho más viejo como nunca antes en su vida ¿En serio habían pasado ya treintainueve años?

—Tu hermana es una cantante asombrosa —dijo el doctor para distraer su mente y para que Luan no se aburriera—. Me sorprende que no participaras en su presentación, hubiera sido una gran combinación.

—Buen chiste —respondió ella entre risas—. Ya será después, porque una sola chica en su monociclo no llamaría mucho la atención. Ahora, en serio ¿Iba a pedir dulces? Porque me hubiera sentido muy ofendida de que se fuera sin saludarme, doc.

— ¡Por supuesto iba pedir dulces! —exclamó con tono jocoso—. Este año me disfracé de psicólogo malhumorado ¿Te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta —correspondió Luan dando una feroz mordida a su bocadillo—. Y el disfraz también es bueno, la verdad.

Pasaron cinco segundos antes de que John notara el contexto de las palabras de Luan, la cual no había sonreído ni acentuado sus palabras con su típico "¿Entiende?" sino que paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro por la feria, viendo especialmente a Lucy, que se aventuraba junto a sus hermanas pequeñas en la Casa del Terror cortesía de la iglesia. Sí, la iglesia. Por muy extraño que fuera.

— ¿Cree que sea bueno para Lucy estar tan aislada en su terapia? —preguntó Luan, ya tirando la varilla de madera en la basura—. Sé lo difícil que es lidiar con la terapia por sí solo.

—No diría que esté muy sola —contestó el doctor—. Lincoln es muy buena influencia para Lucy, siempre lo menciona en las sesiones, lo admira bastante.

—Es normal, las menores lo quieren mucho —contestó Luan, disuadiendo la observación de Smith—. Bueno, todos lo queremos mucho, es el único hermanito que tenemos.

—Pues influye mucho en la vida de Lucy —llegaron a uno de los extremos de la feria, más allá se encontraban las calles del centro, con locales a punto de cerrar para que los dueños volvieran a casa— ¿Me acompañas al consultorio? Olvidé recoger mi laptop, la necesito para enviarle algunos documentos a mi nieta, los necesita para un reporte del colegio.

Luan recorría muy seguido las calles del centro desde que cumplió los quince años; antes de llegar al consultorio del doctor, varios locales de cadenas de restaurantes famosos eran la antesala para cualquiera caminando por ahí, habiendo también carritos de golosinas y uno que otro vendiendo salchichas. A veces, luego de salir de la escuela e ir a su terapia, pasaba por una cajita mediana de pollo frito llamado coloquialmente "Para compartir". El doctor, por sus mismas palabras le había dicho a Luan que se pasaba casi todo el día sin comer hasta llegar a casa, para no retratarse con sus sesiones programadas. Luan, para devolver un poco el favor de recibir terapia gratis, tomaba dinero de sus ahorros o de su trabajo en "Negociosos Graciosos" para comprarle el almuerzo y comer con él luego de recibir su terapia.

En cuanto entraron en el consultorio, el doctor pasó directo a su oficina mientras Luan cerraba la sala de espera. Luego de diez minutos sin que él volviera, la comediante decidió indagar por donde él se había metido. Lo descubrió mirando por encima de unos libreros, luego habló al notar la presencia de Luan en el cuarto.

—No estoy seguro de dónde dejé ese cacharro —decía un tanto molesto—. Hazme un favor y dime si está debajo del escritorio.

El doctor Smith no solía bromear muy a menudo, por lo mismo, al ver el portátil puesto en el diván, Luan lo alzó con algo de preocupación para mostrárselo. Smith estaba bastante apenado; le recibió el aparato con mucha vergüenza, y sintiéndose viejo una vez más.

— ¿Está bien, doctor? —le preguntó Luan—. Parece más agitado de lo normal.

—Síntomas de _ancianidad,_ tal vez —contestó con una endeble risilla que no le hizo pizca de gracia a Luan.

Él se sentó en el diván, frotándose los ojos con tanto esmero que parecía estar puliéndolos en lugar de frotarse. Luan entonces aprovechó el momento para tomar la libreta de apuntes y una pluma del escritorio para luego sentarse frente a él en el sillón. Se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos, expectantes, sabiendo cómo proceder. En todo caso, ella le dio su indicación.

—Siéntese y hablemos, señor Smith —dijo con aire de seriedad muy bien fingido—. Tenemos toda la noche, de ser necesario usaremos métodos más personales, si sabe lo que me refiero.

Todavía riéndose por lo dicho, el doctor puso los brazos sobre su pecho y se acostó en diván cual si fuera uno de sus propios pacientes. En cierto modo, desde hace algunos meses en que Luan había adoptado aquella forma de hacerlo hablar, sus noches de desvelo habían disminuido tan pronto que ni siquiera lo notó al principio.

—Se aproxima _esa_ fecha en el calendario, doctora ¿Recuerda que lo platicamos?

Luan asintió, tomando notas.

—Las semanas pasan sin distracciones, me sumergí en esta rutina que me juré nunca tener cuando era muy joven. Y no paro de preguntarme si tendrá otro motivo de ser, además de la fecha.

—Lo más probable es que sí —contestó Luan— ¿Hiciste algo diferente por estos días? Sé que puede ser difícil pensar en algo, siendo que tú mismo dijiste la rutina donde estás metido sin siquiera darte cuenta desde antes.

Smith sopesó lo dicho con una expresión vacía, recordándole a Luan la misma mirada de alguien demasiado cansado, no del día, sino de todo en general. Una expresión preocupante, mejor dicho. Él suspiró al responder.

—Me creé esta rutina para no estar mucho en casa, me siento sofocado estando ahí, completamente solo —dijo casi en un susurro—. Y al mismo tiempo no puedo apartarme. La verdad es un poco deprimente, doctora. Conforme pasa el tiempo, en lugar de sentirme mejor, solo me siento más vacío. Es como levantarme por la mañana y no tener un propósito, y lo mismo todos los días.

Luan tomando notas se trataba de una vista adorable, una que no se cansaba de ver. El gesto de seriedad en una chica tan animada que distaba de una actitud así, le parecía muy cómico por sí mismo. De forma irónica, aunque la expresión parecía adorable y fingida, sus preguntas no lo eran. Las preguntas eran hirientes, como un salpicón de ácido en el rostro. Y aquella sensación no se trataba de algo muy agradable, demonios.

— ¿Qué crees que diría Elaine, John?

Meditando por algunos segundos, las palabras se le juntaron en la boca, provocándole un nudo del que no fue muy fácil deshacerse. La sola mención de ese nombre hacía que muchas emociones contenidas salieran a flote, todas golpeando su pecho al mismo tiempo, haciéndole imposible algo tan sencillo como respirar hondo y contestarle.

—No estaría nada orgulloso de mí —contestó con su voz descendiendo poco a poco, entristecido—. A veces me pregunto si todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Pienso que debo retirarme ahora, antes de que sea tarde y pase más tiempo. Tiempo. Una palabra con la cual me acuesto a dormir y me levanto al día siguiente; todas las mañanas y noches y resultan cansadas, todos los días hago lo mismo, la rutina que recién le comentaba.

—Ajá…

—Me levanto de mi cama, siento que no tengo un propósito, luego me preparo el desayuno y lo como en total tranquilidad, a veces con el sonido de las noticias o el radio o en silencio, siempre procurando no pensar en otra cosa que la lista del supermercado, los pacientes que debo atender, si mi consultorio está limpio. Luego de todo el día repetitivo, regreso a casa, hago la misma rutina de las mañanas y me acuesto a dormir con una sola diferencia que… que también se vuelve rutina.

—Prosiga, por favor.

—Elaine ya no está a mi lado, no me recibe con un beso ni me pregunta las cosas que hice en el día, tampoco que Sharon me envió saludos o algo por estilo. Ella… _no está._ Se vuelve cada vez más difícil sin importar el tiempo transcurrido; al final del día llego a casa y veo la foto de nuestra boda, nuestro retrato familiar… luego me veo al espejo y veo lo viejo que soy ahora, todos los días pasando en completa soledad para mí.

Luan suspiró llamando su atención, mas al voltear la vio escrutando los apuntes con la pluma al borde de los labios. Por un segundo creyó haberla cansado, pero no, solo se trataba de otra mirada de Luan, _la analítica_ muy poco usada, siendo así en la escuela y únicamente para las ocasiones verdaderamente importantes, como él notó durante los cientos de evaluaciones hechas cuando acudió a su consultorio por ayuda.

—Me alegra tocar el tema del espejo ¿Cómo lo llevas, John?

—Pues… aprendo poco a poco, lo acepto cuando me arreglo por las mañanas o cuando me afeito cada tanto, pero nada más.

—El hombre que ves cuando te afeitas ¿Es el mismo que veía Elaine todas las mañanas?

La pregunta por sí sola recordaba mucho a una de esas tristes falacias de optimismo, donde uno se mira al espejo y se dice cosas alentadoras que repetía como un mantra durante todo el día solo para hacer su rutina un poco —y de verdad solo un poco— menos devastadora para su psique. Para ser muy novata en el tema de dar terapia, Luan le estaba dando por segunda vez en un punto demasiado sensible. O podría ser él mismo, sintiendo los estragos de la edad y el retiro próximo.

—Me temo que no —dijo Jonathan con aire pensativo—. Elaine se trataba de la mujer más alegre y dulce de toda la tierra, le encantaba verme sonreír. Si ella estuviera para verme ahora no me reconocería, y no me refiero solo a haberme vuelto más viejo, sino porque desde hace tiempo no sonrío a menos que recuerde una anécdota de cuando estábamos juntos —antes de continuar le sonrió a Luan y dijo con un tono más alegre, para amenizar el ambiente—. Bueno, a excepción de una mujercita con un negocio de entretenimiento de fiestas que me hace reír muy seguido, ella también se esfuerza por sacarme una sonrisa.

Luan se sintió halagada por las palabras del doctor, aunque también algo apenada. Subió el cuaderno más hacia su rostro para no dar a notar el rubor provocado por tan lindas palabras y luego se aclaró la garganta "para mantener profesionalidad".

—Durante nuestras sesiones pasadas —volvió a decir Luan— usted mencionó que hasta antes de conocer a Elaine era, en sus propias palabras, "un tipo muy insípido".

—Sigo sin saber qué fue lo que ella vio en mí, hasta su último aliento me dijo cuánto me amaba, y hasta la fecha, sigo sin perdonarme por haberla dejado morir.

Procurando no ser vista, Luan se sobó el puente de la nariz al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al mismo impase de siempre. Bajó el cuaderno luego de desahogarse por las palabras tan repetitivas y luego de suspirar le dijo un sermón que no le agradaba dar. Por lo cursi que sonaba.

— ¿Sabes, John? Un hombre me enseñó hace tiempo que no somos jamás los mismos de ayer.

Jonathan se rio con sorna compungida, lo primero muy típico de él.

—El tipo debe ser un verdadero idiota, ¿No?

—No, solo es un poco despistado —aclaró Luan con paciencia—. Aunque muchas veces se le olvidan sus propias enseñanzas, lo cual está muy mal siendo la profesión que tiene. En resumidas cuentas, él me hizo tomar confianza y avanzar poco a poco ante la vida. Piensa en eso la próxima vez que te veas al espejo. Te reirás y dirás "¿Cómo pude pasar por todo esto?".

—Le confieso… que sigo asustado —contestó mirando de reojo hacia un rincón del cuarto—. Estar solo no es tan bueno cuando llevas así tanto tiempo.

—No estás solo —le respondió, con un tono más paciente—. Solo debes pensar en la opción. Lo que no quieres hacer.

Él mismo dio por terminada la sesión poniéndose de pie con las lágrimas a punto de salirle a mares, se limpió con una manga, no queriendo romperse frente a Luan. Ella entendió a la perfección sus acciones y volvió a poner las cosas en el escritorio para luego darle un abrazo. Las fechas próximas al 3 de diciembre no solían ser las más fáciles para él; Smith correspondió al gesto con efusividad de la que la propia Luan estaba impactada.

— ¿Joel te ha llamado?

—Sí.

—Ve con él, solo por esta navidad.

—Pero…

—Hey, te mereces unos días de distracción, tus pacientes estarán bien.

Todavía sin decir palabra alguna, él asintió siendo estrechado por los cálidos brazos conciliadores de Luan. Si por ella fuera, permanecería así con él toda la noche, solo para hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo. Luego de tanto tiempo callándolo, ahora se trataba de él quien necesitaba a alguien más que nunca en su vida. En especial por la fecha del año.

3

Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta puso la misma gran sonrisa con la que había recibido a la pareja que pasó junto a la niña que no había regresado por su libro. Se trataba de un tipo delgado ansioso por cumplirle sus caprichos a su novia, una mujer algo pasada de peso con una gran fascinación por las cosas relacionadas al esoterismo. Una pareja muy animada a la cual le gustó atender, y ellos se fueron tan felices al saber que se aproximaba una boda a sus vidas; al parecer los dos estaban igual de entusiasmados. Luego de verlos retirarse, la pequeña chica de cabello negro se acercó hasta la mesita puesta en medio de la tienda, la cual estaba alumbrada solo con algunas velas de flama endeble.

— ¿Vienes por tu libro? —preguntó la mujer.

—Siento el retraso, surgieron varias cosas importantes, suspiro —se excusó Lucy con algo de pena— ¿Todavía lo tiene? No me sorprendería que lo haya vendido a alguien con mayor necesidad.

—De ningún modo —convino la mujer—. Un trato es un trato, pequeña. Hasta la fecha, eres la mejor cliente que he tenido.

—No he comprado mucha de su mercancía —alegaba la pequeña gótica mientras exploraba con fascinación la tienda, muy diferente a cuando la vio por última vez en compañía de Lynn—. La tienda ha cambiado mucho desde mi última visita, puedo ver nuevos artículos a la venta.

—Sí, he traído algunas novedades en cuanto herbolaria.

La mujer subió un poco la iluminación de la tienda, que fuera de ahuyentar la oscuridad y el ambiente lúgubre, lo acentuaron, dejándolo en un perfecto orden que hizo sentir a Lucy muy cómoda.

Mientras ella buscaba entre los estantes algo nuevo para llevarse, notó que la mujer rebuscaba detrás del mostrador hasta sacar un canasto con el letrero de "Apartados" colgando hacia un lado. Gracias a la poca iluminación del lugar, Lucy solo alcanzó a ver su libro, unos frascos de vidrio muy parecidos a los de perfumes caros y diversos materiales envueltos en cartoncillo. Por unos minutos consideró seguir buscando entre las cosas, pero no traía mucho efectivo encima, siendo así, se limitó a tomar el libro y mirarlo por unos segundos.

—Tu libro me ha sido un poco difícil de encontrar —dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en su mentón y recargando el codo en el mostrador—. Hasta la fecha, de las ciudades que he recorrido, me he encontrado con gente muy particular. No pensé en hallar a otra en Royal Woods.

— ¿Se irá pronto de la ciudad? Suena a que es una vendedora nómada.

Para ser sincera, más bien parecía una gitana, como aquellas mujeres que venían en grandes caravanas durante el verano, desde Maine. Le faltaba aquella piel canela y las curvas tan seductoras que hasta las mujeres mayores de esos lares tenían bien pronunciadas gracias a sus atuendos estrafalarios y accesorios de simbolismos diversos.

—Soy oriunda de Royal Woods —contestó—. He estado lejos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué puedo decir? Las viejas enseñanzas dicen "No eches raíces en un sitio, muévete".

—Es curioso, el señor Lemke decía…

—No menciones a ese gitano —dijo Liz con aspereza—. Al menos no dentro de mi tienda, aunque me sorprende oírlo mencionar de ti, él no suele llevarse con _gente blanca de la ciudad._

 _Niña blanca de la ciudad,_ así le había dicho Taduz Lemke cuando estuvo por Royal Woods hace unos meses. _Toma lo que quieras, eres bienvenida con nosotros,_ le dijo después. Se evitó decirle aquello a Liz por temor a ser echada de la tienda, o peor, ser vetada de por vida. En cualquier caso, Taduz se trataba de un hombre muy anciano, quizás ya ni siquiera estuviera vivo.

—Dime, ¿Cómo van los sueños? Espero los libros te hayan servido, linda.

Lucy se relamió los labios con cierta vergüenza.

—He puesto muy poco empeño a mi lectura, hay cosas que me gustaría resolver primero, suspiro —musitó suspirando con melancolía—. Son cosas relacionadas a la mente, algunas cosas mundanas mezcladas con emociones innecesarias, la verdad.

—Bueno, no diría que el amor sea algo innecesario —contestó ella suavizando su voz—. Si acaso, un mal necesario, ya sabes.

—Mi corazón ha latido con aquella emoción muy pocas veces —respondió Lucy, tratando de disimular su molestia ante la observación tan equivocada—. Tengo mejores cosas en las cuales pensar por ahora.

—Es natural, cariño, todavía eres muy joven, disculpa —afirmó la mujer—. Oh, bien. Al menos yo siempre he creído que el amor de la infancia es el más puro que puede haber en la vida.

¿A qué venían tales palabras por parte de la mujer? Lucy decidió no hacerle caso, pues luego de convivir con gente muy similar en ocasiones anteriores, soliloquios como aquellos —al menos algo parecido— había escuchado ya muchas veces. La mujer no había cambiado su posición, parecía el gesto curioso de un gato, tan soñoliento y perezoso como solo podía ser un felino.

Antes de seguir hablando, Lucy sopesó la pregunta que estaba por hacer. Aquella mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza, aunque tenía un modo muy bueno para tratar a sus clientes, quizás terminaría riéndose en su cara como si se lo hubiera contado a alguna compañera de la escuela, si es que esta se detenía a oírla primero. Sus piernas, impulsadas por sus pensamientos, estaban por llevarla a la puerta para salir y no volver hasta que requiriera algún adorno de nuevo. Por fortuna, la mujer le ganó la palabra.

—Las veces que has venido aquí preguntas acerca de libros y temas sobre los sueños ¿Puedo saber la razón? Si no te molesta decírmelo, claro.

—Desde hace algunos años he tenido pesadillas sobre un amigo que murió —contestó con apuración que ninguna esperaba—. Puede que suene un poco estúpido, ya lo sé, mis hermanas me lo dijeron muchas veces cuando todo comenzaba

La mujer enarcó las cejas con impresión, incluso se recargó en ambos codos y la miró fijo a los ojos. Al menos el gesto la hacía ver interesada, Lucy se sintió aliviada al ver su actitud.

—A los sueños de este amigo mío se han sumado… cosas en mis sueños —le dijo susurrando, mirando que no hubiera ojos u oídos curiosos—. He tenido sonambulismo… terrores nocturnos… una vez, incluso parálisis del sueño. Es una cosa horrible.

— ¿Has intentado ir a un médico, cariño? —le preguntó—. Te hará daño a la larga.

Lucy asintió.

—Estoy yendo con un psicólogo —respondió, casi alzando las mangas de su sudadera para mostrarle sus cortadas, pero se evitó el amargo ademán—. Mi familia se preocupa. Esto había desaparecido. Hace unas semanas volvió y no sé la razón. Siempre me han llamado la atención este tipo de cosas y pensé que leyendo otros puntos de vista quizás alguno me daría una respuesta.

— ¿El psicólogo no funciona?

—Sí, lo hace. El doctor Smith es bueno, no se parece en nada al imbécil que me atendió cuando estaba más pequeña.

La mujer se quedó esperando que continuara, o al menos eso pensó Lucy, pues su mirada parecía juguetona y al mismo tiempo interesada en que prosiguiera. Decidió no seguir con un tema que guiaría a una cosa muy distinta a lo que ambas estaban acostumbradas, entonces le hizo otra pregunta, una de la cual esperaba al menos una risa.

— ¿Ha tenido encuentros con… espíritus?

—No me enorgullece decir que sí.

—En base a su experiencia ¿Pueden ellos manifestarse a voluntad?

—No te entiendo ¿Quieres decir una manifestación de cuerpo completo?

Las ocasiones con _Jonathan_ cuando lo vio en la madrugada aquella noche o en el parque cuando llevó a casa el juguete con restos humanos le hicieron, una vez más, pensar en las preguntas que estaba realizando. Incluso en su amigo Martin y la advertencia dada por él; aún así, no sabía cómo describir a la niña que hacía el moño de nieve, ni a la mujer de la iglesia, ni las horrendas criaturas que ahí se encontraban, amén de las múltiples monstruosidades vistas en sus pesadillas.

—Sí… por decirlo de algún modo.

—Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, me temo que tal cosa es imposible.

—Entiendo —susurró— ¿Cuánto le debo?

Con su mano en la perilla de la puerta, Lucy fue llamada por la mujer antes de salir.

—Disculpa, creo que no he tenido el placer —comentaba la mujer peinándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Me llamo Alyssa ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Lucy —contestó ella—. Lo siento, no suelo presentarme con los encargados de las tiendas que frecuento.

—Jeje, totalmente aceptable ¿Y qué puedo decirte, Lucy? Ten una agradable noche de Halloween y no te olvides que los espíritus andan sueltos hasta muy tarde.

Ella le sonrió, y luego de despedirse volvió a su andanza por las animadas calles del centro, en busca de su hermano mayor o cualquiera que pudiera darle un aventón. No se sentía especialmente atraída por andar deambulando entre las calles, procuraría no decírselo a sus hermanas o quizás la verían como una amargada con la ilusión de creerse la muy mayor para pedir dulces. En algún sitio estaría Luna buscándolos a todos, se trataba de algo improbable, pues si llegaba a haber patrocinadores y encargados de bares y clubes de la ciudad, quizás estaría muy ocupada; en medio de la gente, sentada en una banca frente a la iglesia pudo ver a Lola, que miraba la pantalla de su celular deslizando el dedo de arriba hacia abajo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola, hermana —le saludó, a lo que Lola respondió con ligera sorpresa para luego bloquear su celular mientras alzaba una ceja con hastío— ¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente estarías buscando a otra niña con el mismo disfraz que el tuyo para echarle soda encima.

La rubiecita, molesta, no tuvo de otra que aceptar las palabras de su hermana como ciertas luego de escrutar su atuendo de adorable diablita. Al menos así habían sido los últimos años, con un desastre y quejas de otros padres de familia y sus hijos por algunos cuantos revoltosos de apellido Loud; este no, por supuesto, y lo que molestaba es que nadie se diera cuenta de los cambios en su modo de ser. Su hermana mayor, no muy expresiva como cualquier otra persona, podía analizar de forma muy vaga y acertar por lo menos en una cosa. Tuvo que abrirse, de forma forzada, para al menos sentirse un poco mejor.

—No le digas a nadie, Lucy —pidió acercándose a ella—. Yo no quería venir a este sitio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No querías estar en la presentación de Luna?

Lola hizo todo su esfuerzo para no estallar, no andaba con el ánimo muy arriba y no quiso hablar con nadie desde que la dejaron plantada en el parque.

—No, temía encontrarme con alguien conocido —respondió mirando hacia la iglesia, de donde todos salían más decepcionados que asustados— Sé que soy abrasiva algunas veces ¿Es motivo para que alguien se porte mal conmigo? No creas que hay alguien molestándome, es más bien… relacionado a un chico.

—Bueno, si lograste llamar su atención solo falta arreglar una cita.

—Ahí está el problema, Lucy —renegó, mirando con enojo y tristeza hacia el suelo—. Él me dejó… p-planta-plantada. Hey, qué raro se siente decirlo.

Sus hermanas se aproximaban a ellas, aunque todavía estaban muy lejos. Lola se estaba levantando cuando Lucy la sujetó del brazo haciéndola bajar a su altura donde estaba sentada. Más que nada para susurrarle y no ponerla incómoda delante de sus hermanas.

—Siento no poder ayudarte, no he salido con muchos chicos.

—Suspiro… —le contestó Lola un poco más animada—. No importa, al menos ya me lo saqué del pecho. Gracias, Lucy

4

Luego de que todos se fueran a dormir, Lucy regresó a la misma rutina de todas las noches. Estaba en el tejado, comiendo algunas golosinas que Lily le regaló "para que pudiera dormir mejor"; el gesto de su hermanita le hizo sonreír como nunca, aunque cada bocado a su chocolate resultaba más irónico al anterior. La barra de chocolate había cambiado el diseño de su envoltura desde hace varios años, ahora en lugar de venir un par de amistosos chocolates rojo y amarillo, solo traía el nombre de la barra. No se trataba de un cambio muy significativo, la golosina tenía exactamente el mismo sabor de sus recuerdos.

En cierto modo, lo único que extrañaba de Halloween eran sus recuerdos. Antes de que Lori y Leni se fueran a la universidad, la vida parecía ser un poco más tranquila. Durante el periodo donde _no había pesadillas_ estuvieron el examen de conducir de Leni, su extraña fase de chica rubia, algunos percances por el día de las bromas donde Lincoln se sacrificó para que Ronnie no tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias. Sí, muchos recuerdos de antes que Lily comenzara a hablar.

La velada de dulces al final del día con Lincoln se trataba del más valioso entre todos sus buenos recuerdos de cada año, uno que siempre quedaba guardado en su ataúd de cosas importantes; hasta el momento, quedaban la envoltura de unos ositos de gomita, del chocolate que estaba disfrutando, de una paleta con forma de dedo, otra con forma de corazón, una envoltura de polvo ácido sabor de limón y una envoltura de malvaviscos.

A pesar de estar sola, la situación no le parecía para nada triste, ni siquiera sintió un poco de melancolía. Se trataba de algo normal, ella lo venía pensando desde hace varias semanas; no podía depender de dormir con Lincoln durante tantos años por un temor infantil a sus pesadillas, porque a pesar de lo visto, ella se aferraba a la idea de alguien teniendo una experiencia mucho peor a la suya en el tema de las visiones oníricas. En la propia opinión de Lucy, una bastante oculta dentro de sí, era que quizás se estaba quejando demasiado. Nadie tenía las cosas fáciles, pero ella las llevaba al máximo por alguna razón que no entendía, una que radicaba en hacer sentir lástima a los demás.

La soledad quizás no se trataba de algo tan malo, al fin y al cabo, así estaban condenados a existir los seres de oscuridad como ella, o como la sociedad los llamaba, "los raros". No tenía más opción que acostumbrarse ahora que estaba joven.

Desde donde estaba sentada pudo ver que una motocicleta se acercaba por la calle, deteniéndose a medida que llegaban a su hogar. Se trataba de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, quienes se despidieron con un beso en los labios y se estuvieron ahí un buen rato, quizás platicando, quizás diciéndose cosas lindas antes de irse a dormir, Lucy no tenía idea alguna de lo que hablaran las parejas. Y no creía que los estúpidos reality shows de la televisión fueran honestos en ese asunto. Siguió comiendo su chocolate en completo silencio y revisó la bolsita de dulces que Lily le había entregado. Solo le quedaban un paquete con pequeñas bolitas de caramelo con relleno picante, decidió destaparlas sin mucho apuro y se quedó viendo hacia la noche.

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó Lincoln desde la chimenea— ¿Estás aquí?

Ella no esperaba que no su hermano la estuviera buscando, y más por la sorpresa que por no preocuparlo, se levantó de su lugar en la oscuridad para poder verse frente a frente. Él saludó con la mano y subió hasta el techo junto con ella, pisando de forma suave para no molestar a alguna de sus hermanas. Lucy lo recibió ofreciéndole uno de los pocos caramelos que le quedaban en el empaque.

—Lo siento, no pensé… —se disculpaba Lincoln, pero Lucy negó diciéndole no tener problemas, para luego irse hasta su lugar otra vez—. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Lucy.

— ¿Y? Mañana no hay escuela, no tengo impedimentos para desvelarme.

— ¿Y qué hacías?

Ella alzó su cuaderno de poesía y luego lo volvió a bajar, evitando decirle a Lincoln que no había escrito nada en las casi tres horas que estuvo ahí sentada. Las palabras venían a su mente formando oraciones inconexas que terminaban por no dejarla satisfecha con ninguno de los resultados. Él se sentó junto a ella, sin decir nada mientras hacía caras raras por el sabor picante de su golosina.

—Me alegra que no haya sido por un mal sueño —comentó Lincoln en voz baja.

—Más bien no quiero que resulte igual —contestó Lucy— ¿Dónde estabas? Luna nos dijo que no respondiste el teléfono.

—Fui a la fiesta de Cookie con Ronnie Anne y los chicos ¿No me viste llegar?

—No estaba prestando atención.

Ella le dio otro de los dulces, como para apaciguar la mentira tan descarada. De paso se llevó otro de los caramelos a la boca, para evitar hablar al menos durante algunos segundos. No quiso arriesgarse a cagarla en alguna otra cosa.

— ¿Quién te dio las golosinas? Pensé que no saldrías esta ocasión.

—Lily me las dio, la llevé junto con las demás —contestó distraída—. Siento no haberte guardado algunas, pensé que llegarías temprano.

Siguieron comiendo en completo silencio, solo mirando hacia las casas, la calle solitaria, el cielo apenas iluminado por la luna que albergaba unas cuantas nubes oscuras.

— ¿Qué cambió? —preguntó Lucy al cabo de unos momentos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Lincoln había sentido cómo su estómago se encogía ante la pregunta de su hermanita, pensando que esta se refería a la razón de estar saliendo otra vez con Ronnie. Menos mal que no se trataba de su relación.

— ¿Sabes? Hace un momento estaba pensando en cómo nos divertíamos antes en Halloween, ya sabes, salíamos a pedir dulces, nos disfrazábamos. No es que no me divierta ahora, pero antes todo era tan distinto y me estaba preguntando ¿Qué cambió?

—Bueno, supongo que crecimos —respondió Lincoln—. Las cosas cambian conforme creces.

—Tus sentimientos no lo hicieron —replicó Lucy vagamente—. Supongo que las cosas buenas nunca cambian, aunque crezcas.

—Lo sentimientos son más complicados de lo que crees.

Lucy sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermano.

—Lo mismo dicen Luna y Lori.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y tomó la mano de Lincoln, presintiendo que aquel tacto tan agradable no lo volvería a sentir en mucho tiempo. Cuando Linc volteó a verla, fue sorprendido por un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios que lo dejó estupefacto; Lucy siguió su camino, todavía Lincoln la escuchó dar un cansado bostezo antes de meterse en la casa.

—Te quiero —le dijo su hermana.

—También te quiero, Lucy —le contestó de forma detenida, procesando todavía aquel beso.

Lucy le había dejado un último caramelo en las manos, lo miró por un segundo antes de metérselo a la boca y luego se quedó mirando el cielo por un rato más antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

 **Pues bien, con esto hemos terminado.**

 **Antes de irme, quisiera invitarlos a leer la historia que estoy escribiendo junto a UnderratedHero, "Sombras de la Noche", la cual puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Estoy seguro de que les encantará.**

 **Ya sé que se necesitan más instrumentos para interpretar las canciones de Luna al principio del capítulo. No muchos las han de reconocer, pero aquí les van los nombres; del álbum "Ilussia" de la banda** _ **Mago de Oz,**_ **los títulos son Melodian, Abracadabra y Vuela alto, por si quieren escucharlas, son canciones muy buenas.**

 **La primera parte de este fanfic casi termina, sé que la relación entre Lincoln y Lucy va a pasos muy lentos a comparación de otras historias, pero comprendan, la relación entre dos personajes que son hermanos no es una cosa tan fácil de escribir. Siendo así, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **Por otro lado, esta historia iba a ser actualiza desde el lunes pasado (día feriado por acá en México) sin embargo, una infección en los riñones me dejó incapacitado de moverme con libertad durante varios días, sin mencionar la falta de energía por la fiebre. En fin, por lo menos ya actualicé y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Sin más, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

— **Slash.**


	10. La última Lluvia

**¡Muy buenas! Slash Torrance reportándose con el décimo capítulo de su historia. Sé que me tardo demasiado, ustedes saben, el trabajo y esas mierdas que te absorben todas las ganas de seguir viviendo hacen estragos demasiado malos en mi persona. En fin, después de 3 escribiendo les traigo el último capítulo de la primera parte. Sin nada más por el momento, los dejo leyendo.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **10**

 **La última Lluvia**

1

—Entonces ve con él —le dijo Cookie—. Es lo que quieres ¿No? Desde que me contaste la razón por la que terminaron pensé que se trataba de una estupidez.

Ronnie Anne no daba crédito a las palabras de su mejor amiga que, para rematar, se lo dijo todo con una simpática y despreocupada sonrisa en el rostro. Para ella no se trataba de un secreto que Cookie estaba bastante enamorada de Lincoln. No obstante, algunos meses después que hubieran terminado su relación, Cookie mantuvo un poco de respeto y no le coqueteó aún con la autorización de Ronnie Anne.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó la morena—. No hemos hablado mucho desde entonces, ya sabes, las cosas como que "se marchitan" luego de haber sido pareja. Además, yo sé que Linc te gusta…

—Deja de decir tonterías, Ronalda —reprochó la bajita tras pasarle un pequeño plato con fruta picada con chile en polvo—. Si las cosas se tratan de esto, entonces no le diré nada a Lincoln por varias razones. Para empezar, son pareja de nuevo y ambos se gustan. Ahora, que su relación esté pasando por un mal momento no significa que no puedan arreglarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el traspié que tanto molestaba a la latina y que su pequeña amiga al parecer no podía entender después de tantos meses diciéndoselo directamente. Aun así, trató de contenerse para no alzar la voz.

—Es una mala época desde que comenzamos esta relación —dijo en voz baja, comiendo un trocito de guayaba del plato—. Honestamente siento que estábamos mejor siendo amigos, sin besos ni abrazos ni esas palabras estúpidas con cariñitos.

Se sonrojó un poco al confesar aquella actitud por parte de ambos, pues si bien se juraron nunca actuar como sus hermanos mayores en su relación, con el paso de los días fueron cosas inevitables. Se dejó llevar por las agradables sensaciones producto del enamoramiento, se trataba de algo nuevo para ella, y lo remataba el toque de experimentarlas con el chico que tanto le gustaba desde niña.

—Siempre lo dices y nunca me cuentas las razones —le reclamó Cookie en tono de broma—. Me estás haciendo pensar que eres una especie de masoquista o algo así.

—No digas _pendejadas_ —respondió Ronalda entre risillas fingidas para luego responderle al cabo de unos segundos—. Tienes razón, nunca te lo he contado. Y todo porque suena demasiado vergonzoso, ni yo puedo creerlo del todo aún.

— ¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó la castaña con especial interés al ver que no requirió de mucho tiempo hacerla soltar el chisme completo—. No me digas que es alguna clase de pervertido que quiso manosearte sin permiso.

—Por Dios, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

Ya le había dado demasiados rodeos a la situación para contarle a su amiga desde meses atrás, cuando tuvo las primeras sospechas. Entonces, luego de dar un largo suspiro y quedarse mirando al suelo con un gesto de incomodidad, le dijo la inquietud que provocó su primera ruptura amorosa en lo que iba de su corta vida. Normalmente a ella la terminaban y no al revés.

—Creo que Lincoln está engañándome con otra chica —dijo en voz baja para luego exhalar con pesadumbre tras ver el gesto sorprendido de Cookie—. Quizás suene tonto, lo sé, pero hay ciertas cosas que siempre me hicieron sospechar. No sé si me entiendes.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? —preguntó Cookie con indignación—. No habrás creído que te engañaba conmigo ¿Verdad, Ronnie?

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, concéntrate.

—Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento —ambas siguieron comiendo y escuchando la lluvia de afuera, la misma que hizo quedarse a Ronnie a pesar de solo ver una película antes del apagón—. Bueno ¿Has juntado evidencia de algo? ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Alguien te lo dijo o…?

—No es necesario, me da todo a entender con sus acciones —le contestó, pasando muy rápido de la exaltación a la tristeza—. Él no me habla si no hablo yo primero. Cuando salimos siempre está bastante distraído y casi siempre soy yo quien está hablando hasta por los codos para que nada se torne aburrido. Y luego está… ya sabes, _la acción._

—Ajá… —le incitaba Cookie con una pícara sonrisa y expresión.

—Solo lo hemos hecho dos veces en el tiempo que llevamos de novios —le aclaró, haciéndola perder el gesto—. No entiendas mal, me gusta, solo que sus actitudes a veces son demasiado frías o ausentes y me hace pensar que… es como si…

—Sí, como si te estuviera usando —Ronnie se estaba poniendo demasiado decaída— ¿Ya intentaste ir por la verdad?

—Él nunca me lo dirá, lo conozco bien como para saber que no lo hará —lamentó Ronnie.

—Tómalo desprevenido, idiota —replicó su amiga sonriendo de su idea—. Mira, como lo pienso yo, quizás si le das a entender que ya lo sabes, las cosas pueden resultar de dos formas. Una, puede que tenga la necesidad de ser honesto contigo porque de nada sirve seguir mintiendo.

—Muy bien ¿Y en caso de que sean imaginaciones mías?

—Puede que se enoje porque no confías en él y tengan una pelea de las grandes —dijo como si no fuera muy evidente—. No sé tú, pero una pelea fuerte suena mejor que una ruptura ¿No crees?

—Bueno, también puedo hacer otra cosa en lugar de preguntarle a él.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Preguntarle a Clyde —respondió, también como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. Son mejores amigos, más de un secreto le debe saber. Podría preguntarle ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—Lo único malo con tu plan es que Clyde también podría negar todo —Cookie negaba torciendo la boca e inflando las mejillas; a Ronnie le divertía esa expresión, nunca se lo diría, por supuesto, pero le hacía parecer una pequeña ardilla con las mejillas hinchadas por llevar nueces y cacahuates dentro de la boca—. Clyde podría dejarlo en alerta para cuando tú decidas confrontarlo. Necesitas a alguien imparcial, alguien que no le hable a Lincoln, pero lo haya visto más de una vez con alguna chica.

—Podría ser cualquier mocoso de primer grado —decía Ronnie volteando los ojos con hastío y sarcasmo—. Ya sabes los estúpidos rumores: "Uy, Lincoln anda con una gótica de nuevo ingreso".

Recordar aquella situación les hizo carcajear con ganas a las dos hasta casi toser.

— ¿Sabes? Si no conociera a la familia de Lincoln desde antes, yo también me hubiera creído esos rumores —confesaba la castaña lamiéndose el chile de los dedos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Vamos, los he visto un par de veces —decía con admiración—. Casi siempre van tomados de la mano y juntos a todos lados. Son un poco extraños.

—No creo que sea extraño —defendió Ronnie—. Más bien yo creo que es lindo, Bobby hacía lo mismo cuando llegamos a vivir aquí.

— ¿En serio?

—Imagina lo difícil que es adaptarse en una nueva escuela, ¿vale? Ahora imagina que ni siquiera hablas el idioma porque apenas tienes ocho años.

Pocas veces Ronnie recordaba lo difícil que había sido llegar a Estados Unidos cuando apenas era una niña. Dejar de hablar como siempre y con las personas de siempre estuvo muy cerca de crearle una personalidad bastante tímida. De no ser por su hermano mayor que siempre estaba ahí con ella.

—Bobby me llevaba de la mano a todos lados, aunque también se burlaban de él. Me imagino que pasa lo mismo con Lucy, Lincoln me cuenta que nunca fue la misma desde que su amiguito murió cuando apenas tenía ocho años.

—Bueno, el caso es que Clyde podría negarlo todo, de nada te serviría arriesgarte —una vez más, Cookie negó con aquel gesto tan gracioso luego de cambiar de tema—. Yo sigo creyendo que solo estás malinterpretando las cosas, preferiría que fueras con Lincoln.

—Vale, pues lo haré —contestó con decisión y levantándose de su asiento—. No me atrevo a encarar a Lincoln todavía, iré con Clyde ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Cookie, rodando los ojos con exasperación, no pudo sino levantarse y tomar las llaves de su casa para salir un momento a tomar aire fresco mientras caminaban hasta la casa de Clyde. Según la latina, no quedaba muy lejos de ellas dos, quizás a veinte minutos caminando lento. En todo caso, una pequeña parte de Cookie ansiaba ver cómo sus planes se venían abajo por no hablar con Lincoln antes que con Clyde.

2

Mientras caminaban por la calle notaron a un niño corriendo detrás de un barco de papel que navegaba por la orilla de la acera en el agua directo a la cañería. Al parecer, los niños se volvían más creativos con la falta de electricidad, pues en lugar de estar viendo estúpidos videos de tipos jugando videojuegos, ponían en marcha su ingenio para divertirse "a la vieja escuela".

Así pues, cuando llegaron a la vivienda de Clyde, Cookie se quedó atrás, poniendo como excusa que Ronnie debía hacerlo completamente sola.

— ¿Qué pasa si me ve alguien más? —preguntó, queriendo ganarse el favor de su amiga—. La que quedará como infiel voy a ser yo.

—No digas "pendejadas" —le contestó ella con sarcasmo—. Si tanto insistes, vamos.

Por fortuna no se había hecho tanto del rogar, aunque todavía tuvieron una pequeña disputa para ver cuál de las dos tocaba el timbre. Al final, fue Ronnie, pues le quitó la mano a Cookie de un furioso manotazo por no decidirse pronto; al poco rato, su amigo salió con una mirada de sorpresa. Para ninguno de los tres se trataba de un secreto pues, aunque eran amigos, no se trataban de una forma muy íntima como para haber entrado a sus casas más de una vez, salvo para algunos trabajos escolares. Él no puso mucha resistencia y las invitó a pasar, por si el clima volvía a empeorar. Por las palomitas de maíz servidas en un tazón junto a algunas sodas, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que Clyde estaba con alguien o lo estaba esperando.

— ¿No interrumpimos nada? —preguntó Ronnie Anne—. Créeme que podemos dejarlo para después, igual no es _tan_ importante.

A cambio de sus palabras recibió un codazo por parte de su amiga y una mirada que la estaba obligando a que soltara la sopa de una buena vez.

—No interrumpen nada, Haikú ya dijo que llegará un poco tarde.

— ¿Desde cuando sales con Haikú? —se interesó Cookie.

—No estamos saliendo, solo la invité a ver una película —le respondió con una gran sonrisa, invitándolas a sentarse con él en el sofá—. No se ofendan, solo me parece un poco raro. Ustedes dos no suelen visitarme muy seguido.

Sin saberlo, con esas pocas palabras aparentemente sin importancia, Clyde hizo sentir culpable a Ronnie Anne. La fugaz acusación pasó por su mente, gritando que nunca había considerado a Clyde como un verdadero amigo, quizás solo alguien con quien pasar un rato ameno, pero nada más. De todos modos, ya estaba ahí, con la mirada de Cookie presionándola para hablar. Estaba muy claro que no podría ir marcha atrás.

—Quiero preguntarte algo con respecto a Lincoln.

Y sin que Ronnie lo supiera, con esas palabras, también sin aparentar mucha importancia, hizo que el estómago de Clyde trepara hasta su cerebro por haberlo tomado desprevenido. Su mente rápidamente arrojó la imagen de su mejor amigo borracho hablándole desde la puerta de su auto aquella noche de la fiesta, confesándole gustar de alguien más, aunque estaba saliendo de nuevo con Ronnie Anne; pasó saliva con pesadez que le irritó la garganta, esperando que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta. Cookie lo hizo, mas no dijo nada, solo contuvo su sonrisa pidiéndole una soda a Clyde que él no le negó.

— ¿Qué pasa con Lincoln? —preguntó aparentando naturalidad.

—En realidad es una pregunta muy íntima —confesó, esperando no sonar tan alterada como imaginaba—. Cookie ya lo sabe, por eso está aquí.

—Muy bien, solo dime qué sucede.

Una vez más los escalofríos y el temblor de la barbilla.

—Clyde, sé que tú y Lincoln son mejores amigos —comenzó con un torpe discurso para ganar simpatía—. Quiero pedirte un favor, no como tu amiga, sino como una novia preocupada.

—Muy bien…

— ¿Lincoln está engañándome con otra chica?

Joder, se trataba de las palabras a las cuales tanto temía. Para disimular una vez más, el pobre chico no pudo sino fingir que se ahogaba con su propia saliva bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas que seguían esperando una respuesta sin sorprenderse mucho de su torpe actuación.

—Dios, no —contestaba dándole un trago a una de las sodas puestas en la mesita—. No, joder, claro que no ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Clyde, ya lo sé todo ¿Por qué lo niegas?

Esta vez fue turno de Cookie para atragantarse —de verdad, para variar— con la soda que estaba tomando por puro compromiso ¿En serio pretendía llegar con aquella tonta excusa después de tal inicio? Sin duda se trataba una chica un poco torpe.

—Si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué vienes a joder conmigo? Ve con Lincoln y dale la buena paliza que tanto quieres darle.

— ¿Entonces lo admites?

—Lincoln no está saliendo con otra cosa ¿Cómo piensas tal estupidez?

La conversación se desvió demasiado rápido a tonos agresivos; la honestidad, como siempre, estaba presente. Ronalda no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo callada ni para pensar bien su respuesta.

—Se porta demasiado frío conmigo, es como si no quisiera estar —respondía sin contenerse, y sin querer, arrojando un poco de _veneno_ —. No creo que lo entiendas, no eres precisamente un imán para las chicas.

—Insultándome no conseguirás sacarme nada —terminó Clyde con una satisfecha sonrisa para sí mismo, no por tener razón, sino porque después de aquel insulto, Ronnie terminó con cualquier posibilidad de serle honesto—. Lincoln no está siéndote infiel, no todo gira alrededor de ti. Él tiene otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse ¿sabes?

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Sus hermanas, para empezar —contestó cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el sofá—. Ninguna la ha pasado muy bien, volvieron a casa por distintas razones. Si Lincoln se está portando "frío" contigo no es porque te esté engañando o ya no te quiera, solo está preocupado por sus hermanas.

—Ellas tienen su propia vida ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su relación? —le cuestionó Cookie.

Tras aquella respuesta, lo única posible contestación que las dejaría, quizás no tranquilas, pero sí en cosas para pensar, se trataba de un asunto muy delicado.

—Lincoln me confió algunas cosas delicadas, no voy a decírselas, no soy ningún chismoso —sentenció bastante seguro de sí mismo—. Si tiene o no alguna cosa que ver sobre su relación, entonces es asunto de ustedes dos. Las cosas de pareja son de dos, o bueno, ya depende de ustedes.

Ciertamente la tensión los estaba haciendo trizas a los tres, siendo Clyde y Ronnie los más afectados. Para la pequeña amiga de la mexicana no quedaba sino mirar hacia el suelo y preguntarse cómo había accedido a acompañarla en primer lugar. Finalmente suspiró y se puso de pie, Cookie hizo lo mismo más por acto reflejo que por sorpresa y caminó con ella hacia la puerta, seguidas de Clyde.

—No te enojes, solo te digo las cosas como son, ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Le preguntaría a Lincoln —contestó cortante—. Eres su mejor amigo, solo confío en ti por lo mismo. Si tú dices que él no me engaña entonces es suficiente para mí.

— ¿Sabes lo estúpida que acabas de sonar? —le retó Cookie con exasperación—. No confías en tu novio, pero en Clyde sí, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Solo vámonos —le indicó Ronnie jalándola por la manga de su sudadera—. Gracias, Clyde, al menos fuiste de ayuda.

El chico ya no dijo nada, solo las vio irse con un gesto de completa molestia sin tratar tan siquiera de detenerlas. Avanzaron así un par de cuadras, sin algún rumbo específico hasta que Ronnie por fin rompió en lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de enojo; Cookie se detuvo con ella en la calle y la guio hasta debajo de un árbol, cuidando que no hubiera ojos curiosos por alguna parte. A pesar de estarse dejando llevar por el llanto, Ronnie procuraba guardar compostura, de hecho, las lágrimas no pasaban de ser meras cositas diminutas y brillantes sobre sus mejillas, las cuales eran limpiadas con la misma rapidez a la cual salían.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerle? —preguntaba Cookie abrazándola—. Solo ve con Lincoln y aclara todo de una buena vez, no es bueno que te haga llorar si tanto se quieren.

—Sé que no lo hace —confesó entre dientes—. Conozco demasiado bien a Linc, sé que no lo haría. Podría mentir algunas veces, pero no hace estas cosas. Solo quiero encontrarle una razón a su _pinche_ actitud.

Así como Ronnie nunca confesaría lo gracioso del gesto de las mejillas de Cookie, ella tampoco le mencionaría nunca lo graciosa que se escuchaba llorando mientras hablaba inglés mezclando groserías en español. Siguieron abrazadas por algunos segundos en que Cookie las apartó a ambas del camino antes de que un coche las salpicara con el agua de los charcos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no lo hablaré con él —contestó con más seriedad—. Alguna de sus hermanas podría decirme qué sucede. Aunque lo quiera tanto, me hace sentir mal que no tenga la confianza de decirme qué pasa en su casa, las cosas que lo preocupan.

—Entiendo, solo hazlo con cuidado —consolaba Cookie— ¿Sabes? Yo siempre creo que las cosas no son tan grandes como parecen. Desde la primera vez que rompieron siempre me lo pareció. Bueno, además de estúpido, sin ofender.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Lincoln me gusta, pero tú le gustas a él y viceversa —alegaba entrelazando los dedos con algo de dificultad—. Creo que cuenta mucho más, y vamos, no te sientas mal porque confíe más en Clyde. Se conocen prácticamente desde que están en pañales y ustedes dos apenas se conocieron hace siete años, de los cuales te fuiste dos de la ciudad, no te hagas la desentendida.

Cookie ponía demasiado claras las cosas, y en momentos así, Ronnie agradecía que fueran mejores amigas; quién lo hubiera imaginado, solo había bastado una gran discusión sin remedio de la pequeña castaña con una tal Cristina. Luego de tanto tiempo, a Ronnie le causaba un poco de lástima que Cookie nunca intentara nada con Lincoln solo por ser un poco tímida. En especial con él. El teléfono de Ronnie empezó a vibrar y ella lo sacó con rapidez, solo se trataba de un mensaje.

—Sí, supongo que estoy exagerando un poco las cosas —se excusó la morena con una sonrisa y gesto más tranquilo mientras leía el mensaje—. Bueno, ya que está arreglado ¿Quieres hacer algo? Bobby no regresa hasta la noche, me acaba de decir que está con Leni en el centro comercial.

— ¿Quién es Leni? —preguntó ya tomando camino por la calle junto a Ronnie.

—Una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, otra de las tantas.

—Siempre se me olvidan sus nombres ¿Están saliendo?

—No, Bobby estaba en una entrevista de trabajo, quizás se la encontró en alguna parte.

Antes de poder decidir irse a cualquier otra parte, la lluvia comenzó de nuevo, y viendo que estaban más cerca de la casa Santiago, decidieron pasar ahí el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión mientras platicaban de cualquier otra cosa, si acaso la electricidad no se iba antes por algún desperfecto causado por el agua.

3

Antes de meterse en la casa, Luna echó una mirada al vecindario donde Chunk les había recomendado vivir. Según él, se trataba de un lugar tranquilo algo, un poco alejado de su casa en la Avenida Franklin, eso sí, no muy conflictivo y vigilado por la policía medianamente bien. De forma sincera, Luna no estaba muy preocupada por detalles tan nimios como aquellos, pues lo único de valor que podía cargar encima se trataba de su guitarra y algunos otros instrumentos musicales que compró al pasar de los años, como su teclado y su violín.

—Pasen, señoritas —invitó quien sería su casero.

El hombre rechoncho entró en el departamento antes que ella y Sam. Su amiga rubia ya le había sugerido la idea de vivir juntas, no se trataba de algo descabellado y ser compañeras de casa supondría un buen dividendo en los gastos. En pocas palabras, las deudas no se sentirán tanto si había alguien ahí compartiéndolas.

No se trataba de una casa propiamente dicho, sino de un pequeño departamento en una zona urbana de un vecindario no muy bueno. Tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina, una sala-comedor y un patio pequeño en la parte trasera y por supuesto no tenía jardín. Sam miraba todo el departamento con admiración muy bien fingida, Luna pensó que quizás la casa que compartía con su exnovio en Reino Unido se trataba de un lugar mucho más ostentoso que el humilde dúplex donde vivirían si todo marchaba bien por las siguientes ocho semanas.

—Está muy bien cuidado —comentó Luna asomándose tímidamente a la cocina.

—Por supuesto, mis antiguos inquilinos lo dejaron un poco maltrecho, nada que no pudiera arreglarse en un fin de semana —alegaba—¡Pero pasen, pasen! Siéntanse en su casa —invitaba el gordito.

Las dos chicas voltearon a verse y se sonrieron con un poco más de confianza. En el techo de la cocina había una mancha no muy visible, justamente donde iría una estufa; el grifo del fregadero goteaba y el vidrio de la puerta estaba bastante empolvado. Luna salió de ahí para reunirse con Sam en la habitación que quedaba junto al baño mientras el hombre las miraba con un poco de ansiedad, como si ellas dos fueran una especie de inspectoras de casas y departamentos en renta.

—Imaginé que podríamos dormir aquí —comentó Sam señalando con su índice derecho—. Una cama junto a la otra, y en la otra habitación quizás deberíamos poner nuestros instrumentos.

—Oh ¿Ustedes son músicos? —se interesó el hombre—. Vaya que se tratan de unas inquilinas muy interesantes.

Luna negó con un poco de vergüenza y una sonrisa.

—Bueno, apenas vamos empezando —decía caminando hacia la otra habitación—. No tenemos muchas cosas, no necesitaremos mucho espacio. Solo espero que los vecinos no se quejen por algunas noches ruidosas, ya sabe, las guitarras y la batería suelen crear mucho alboroto.

Sam seguía metida en la otra habitación, se estaba tomando unos segundos para mirarla con cuidado. Contaba con un armario pequeño y buen espacio para lo necesario, nada de otro mundo, además, la ventana daba al pequeño patio de la casa. No se trataba de una vista envidiable, sin embargo, se sentía muy agradable volver a acomodar su vida en compañía de alguien más; Luna había regresado y la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo por verla inmersa en alguna fantasía. Su mirada reflejaba completa tranquilidad, recordando mucho a la Sam que conoció en la escuela.

—Podemos poner los instrumentos en esta habitación, ya sabes, para que nadie los pueda ver desde afuera —le dijo llamando su atención.

—Pero esta habitación tiene armario —comentó Sam con una gran sonrisa, señalando el pequeño espacio hacia la izquierda—. Lo siento, todavía ni siquiera nos hemos mudado y ya estoy pensando en todas las cosas acomodadas en este sitio.

—A mí me gusta, no parece un lugar peligroso y según Chunk también es barato —dijo esto último susurrando—. Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero es bueno para comenzar ¿No lo crees?

—Sin duda.

Siguieron viendo —más bien fingiendo— que inspeccionaban el departamento para ver si se adaptaba a sus necesidades. Por supuesto lo estaba, solo que Luna seguía sintiendo que quizás deberían ver otros lugares antes de tomar una decisión. Chunk insistía que se trataba de un lugar tranquilo, no muy alejado de nada por si surgía alguna emergencia, pero seguía considerando los costos del servicio de electricidad y agua, además de algunos muebles necesarios (como la pequeña estufa eléctrica que yacía en su garaje sin uso alguno) además de "caprichos" a largo plazo como el internet y algunas cervezas de vez en cuando. El asunto de querer hacer mil cosas sin un centavo en la bolsa no se trataba de algo muy astuto, y aunque tenía los pies en la tierra le gustaba fantasear con una vida, si no llena de excesos, sí con más de lo necesario para vivir.

—No hemos hablado del costo —dijo Luna, llamando la atención del casero— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? No tenemos muchos ingresos todavía.

—Bueno, la renta sería de 500 dólares al mes —le contestó el hombretón sin atreverse a mirar a ninguna a los ojos—. Por supuesto, no incluye otros servicios más que la propiedad de la casa. Les recuerdo que están muy cerca de algunas escuelas y de la autopista, además de que el vecindario es un lugar muy tranquilo.

La cantidad de dinero que se usaría se trataba, aún, de algo muy elevado para sus pocos ingresos. Ninguna de las dos tenía trabajo todavía, solo la esperanza de no cagarla en una entrevista de trabajo la semana entrante, además, entre las dos solo tenían poco más de ochocientos dólares, les faltaban doscientos para el depósito.

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho efectivo por ahora —confesó la rubia—. Será mejor que lo llamemos cuando tengamos todo listo.

—Por supuesto, no hay ninguna prisa —convino el robusto— ¿Les gusta el lugar?

— ¡Claro, nos encanta! —dijo Luna—. Solo queremos saber ¿Todos los servicios funcionan? Ya sabe, si no hay problemas con la plomería o algo así.

—No, no, todo funciona perfectamente, si quieres te lo muestro.

Se trataba de una mera formalidad, claro, pero él las dirigió al baño para mostrarles el único detalle del departamento que no habían visto. La regadera estaba dividida del pequeño espacio para el váter por un tubo de hierro fijado en la pared, perfecto para poner una cortina de baño. El hombre abrió los grifos del lavamos para mostrarles que funcionaban bien, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la cadena del retrete y abría la única llave de la regadera.

—Bien, pues parece que todo está en orden —dijo Sam enjuagándose las manos con el agua de la regadera, helada al tacto—. Espero que no nos falte el agua caliente ahora que nos mudemos.

—No, solo es cuestión de encender el calefactor que está en el patio.

—Solo necesitamos un par de días para reunir el dinero, luego nos comunicaremos con usted ¿Está de acuerdo? —preguntó Luna.

Luego de dejar todo en orden, los tres salieron para dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar. El edificio de apenas dos pisos, compartía cuadra con algunos establecimientos propios de un vecindario pequeño. A tres casas había una barbería/salón de belleza, y poco más allá, una tienda de ropa y otras cosillas. Frente a los departamentos estaba una calle no muy transitada, entonces no supondría problema alguno.

— ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntaba Sam a Luna mientras caminaban hasta un pequeño mini-súper donde habían dejado estacionado el Torino—. Después de todo, la que quiere irse eres tú, la opinión final es tuya.

—No tengo la más mínima idea —contestó la mencionada suspirando—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, es emocionante, la verdad. Ya solo nos falta hablar con Luan de algunas cosas, conseguir esos empleos y reunir el dinero para mudarnos.

—Iré preparando mi estómago para comer sopa instantánea y sándwiches durante las próximas ocho semanas.

Antes de irse, las dos entraron en la tienda para comprar los típicos cigarrillos de Luna y un paquete de chicles. Avanzaron por los caminos, el tránsito estaba un poco lento por la reciente lluvia que había dejado el pavimento resbaloso.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando si en lugar de compartir habitación, podríamos dejar los instrumentos en la sala, para tener más espacio. Pensé que los demás podrían guardar ahí sus cosas y podríamos ensayar más seguido.

—Entonces debemos hacer una lista de cosas que nos hagan falta, ya sabes, un candado o cerraduras nuevas, tal vez protecciones en las ventanas.

— ¿No sería un poco caro? Ni siquiera tenemos para el depósito.

—Debimos sugerirle eso —renegó la rubia—. Bien pudimos decirle que haríamos algunas mejoras en la casa a cambio de un mes de renta.

—Todavía podemos decirle, Chunk conoce muchas personas, quizás conozca a alguien que haga trabajos así por un buen precio.

Ya se estaba volviendo de noche, y gracias a las nubes grises en el cielo, todo se estaba poniendo oscuro demasiado rápido. A Luna le encantaba ese tipo de clima, le parecía muy inspirador. En tardes así había escrito las letras que nunca había dado a conocer a nadie. Quizás estaba siendo hora de mostrarlas a la luz. Poco antes de volver a casa recibieron una llamada de Lola, para que las recogiera en casa de Barry, por si andaban cerca.

4

— _¿Luan? —preguntó el doctor Smith— ¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestra cita fue ayer._

 _Hasta ese momento Luan le mostró un pequeño paquete de pollo frito que había traído de alguno de los varios restaurantes de la calle en donde estaba el consultorio._

— _Ayer me dijo que usted comía hasta llegar a casa en la noche —respondía Luan con un sonrojo demasiado lindo para dejarlo pasar—. Compré esto, ya sabe, por si necesita un poco de "a-pollo" durante la tarde, no vaya a ser que desmaye por no comer a sus horas._

 _El doctor la dejó pasar, casi parecía coincidencia, pues sin bien él no regresaba a casa para comer o tan siquiera salía a alguno de los establecimientos en el centro, siempre se tomaba una hora para "descansar" un poco antes de sus últimos cuatro pacientes de la tarde antes de irse a casa. Luan fue invitada a sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio, John quitaba algunos papeles no muy importantes para tener espacio de comer a gusto._

— _De verdad me sorprendiste —dijo el psicólogo con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento—. No debiste hacerlo, Luan. Ya soy un viejo, no deberías preocuparte por mí._

— _No diga eso ¡¿Qué tal si se muere?! —exclamó la comediante en tono de broma—. Dios, no quiero imaginármelo._

— _Morir es trabajo de nosotros los viejos —contestaba Smith riendo entre dientes—. Aunque tomando en cuenta que la comida huele muy bien, aceptaré la invitación. Y mira qué agradable compañía viene incluida —terminó señalando a Luan._

 _Ya que Luan se olvidó de comprar alguna bebida y de que el doctor solo tenía un bourbon y agua, no tuvieron más opción que beber agua helada en conos desechables. Extrañamente, aunque estaban acostumbrados a verse en la escuela, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer tema de conversación; Luan no lo hacía porque no tenía idea cómo platicar con alguien de una profesión tan seria, se trataba de algo muy similar a la primera fiesta de chicos emo que tuvo que animar. Bajo aquella idea, supuso que, al igual que en la fiesta de su amiga Maggie, las palabras saldrían con fluidez haciendo un poco de práctica. Para el doctor se trataba de algo más simple, pues las cosas cotidianas de las que platicaba con su nieta no parecían ni remotamente del agrado de Luan._

— _¿Por qué no va a casa comer? —preguntó Luan para romper el hielo, sin saber que estaba dando en un punto sensible— ¿Su esposa no le prepara el almuerzo o algo así?_

— _No, mi esposa falleció hace algunos años —contestó sin mirarla a los ojos._

— _Oh, lo siento, no pensé que…_

— _Descuida, ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?_

 _En aquel entonces, Luan todavía estaba un poco ingenua, no pudo saber que el doctor estaba cambiando la conversación a propósito. Al principio se trabó un poco al hablar, no era para menos, pues el bochorno de haber preguntado algo con demasiada importancia le dejó confundida por algunos segundos._

— _Ya están un poco mejor, gracias a usted —contestó con una apenada sonrisa—. Todavía no se lo he dicho a nadie, es algo complicado decir que asisto a terapia psicológica. En especial por un motivo tan…_

— _Entiendo perfectamente —dijo Smith viendo que Luan no encontraba las palabras para describir su situación—. Me alegra mucho ver que lo estás asimilando ¿Se ha hecho fácil?_

— _Poco a poco, sí —asintió—. No sé si deba revisar a Jackson, puede que también sea un caso._

— _Es mejor que lo olvide por sí solo —contestó—. Más que sus dibujos, el problema debe ser el trauma en sí. A menos que todo persista durante los años, entonces sería tema de preocupación._

— _¿Está seguro? —él asintió mordiendo una pierna de pollo—. Bueno, usted es el experto._

 _La incomodidad, por fortuna, se había desvanecido demasiado rápido. En el escritorio había varios retratos, en varios de ellos figuraba una mujer de cabello rizado y rojizo acompañando a su psicólogo. Algunas se veían recientes, otras se veían restauradas, y una muy pequeña se notaba bastante desgastada._

— _Se llamaba Elaine —dijo el doctor._

 _Luan casi dio un saltito ahí donde estaba sentada por haber sido sorprendida mirando. Luego se dio cuenta de lo tonta de su actitud, tomando en cuenta que quizás él las tenía por motivos personales, más allá de los pocos que supo hace solo un momento._

— _La chica de pelo negro es nuestra hija, se llama Eli._

— _Son muy bonitas ¿Su hija vive en la ciudad?_

— _No, se fue a vivir a Nueva York después de casarse_

 _Unas pocas preguntas y algunas tardes charlando los convirtió en muy buenos amigos, y cuando finalizó la terapia de Luan, el lazo se volvió un poco más fuerte debido al gran cariño que se habían tomado el uno al otro al dejar de verse como doctor y paciente. La confianza iba y venía, más que nada por la actitud reacia de Luan hacia saber algunos detalles de la vida de su médico, pues temía mover alguna fibra sensible. No hizo falta, pues luego de algunos meses, él mismo le contó la historia sobre su esposa fallecida y algunas otras cosas más._

 _El enamoramiento de Luan apareció tres años después de su terapia, a sus diecisiete años, y durante poco más de tres años lo había mantenido oculto por temor a un par de cosas, entre ellas, imaginarse que John lo tomara todo desde su punto de vista analítico, pues una faceta que Luan conoció muy bien durante el tiempo de conocerse es la fidelidad tan aferrada a sus recuerdos, en especial al de su esposa, que lo había guiado a encerrarse en su propio mundo sin conocer a nadie más, ni siquiera por recomendaciones de su propia hija. No se imaginaba lo incómodo de aquello, sin embargo, trató de ahogar su enamoramiento con algunos chicos de la escuela. Y pocas veces aquella distracción había servido de algo._

5

— ¿Disfrutaste tu siesta, Bella durmiente? —escuchó la voz del doctor Smith al lado suyo.

Las gotas de lluvia escurrían con suavidad por los vidrios del coche y aterrizaban con fuerza en el techo del mismo. Luan se espabiló poco a poco, estaba bastante cómoda en el asiento del copiloto; estaban atrapados en el tráfico desde hace un largo rato gracias a un choque unos kilómetros más adelante. Ya se tenían tanta confianza que, en lugar de que Luan se sintiera apenada por haberse dormido en vez de platicar con él, simplemente sonrió con algo de fastidio rascándose los ojos.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estamos en el puente? —preguntó Luan asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver más adelante.

—Casi media hora —contestó el doctor mirando su celular—. Te echaste una siestecita, casi no hemos avanzado desde que subimos.

—Sí que debió estar grave el choque —decía Luan bostezando—. Lamento estar haciéndolo perder el tiempo, de haber sabido, me regreso en autobús.

—No digas eso, para mí es un gusto.

De todos modos, Luan no podía evitar culparse.

Había reprobado el examen de admisión a la universidad hace dos años, y gracias a unos cursos de programación que tomaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, en conjunto a su trabajo como animadora/organizadora de fiestas y sus presentaciones de Stand-up en un bar de barra libre, la estaban haciendo postergar más y más su ingreso a la escuela. Ayudaba aportando un poco de dinero en casa, además, por lo mismo tenía bastante tiempo libre ya que sus amigas pasaban bastante tiempo en la escuela. Esta tarde, para no estarse mojando en la parada del autobús, decidió llamar al doctor Smith para pedir un aventón ya que Luna estaría ocupada con cierto asunto del cual no quiso hablar "al menos no ahora" había dicho por la mañana.

—Rayos —renegó el doctor entre dientes, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es el tipo que me vendió el departamento —contestaba con la voz un poco exaltada, el auto detrás de él hizo sonar el claxon y se movió mirándolo enojado por el retrovisor—. Dice que se retrasará un poco la entrega del departamento por algunos asuntos que surgieron. Ahora debo avisarles a los de mudanza que la entrega se retrasa.

— Qué irresponsables ¿Para qué quedar tan formales si al final harán lo que quieren?

Por fortuna ya faltaba poco para cruzar el puente, y durante los diez minutos en los cuales el tráfico avanzó con más fluidez, el doctor tuvo que arreglar (a base de demasiadas malas palabras) una nueva fecha para la mudanza de su consultorio. Se cambiaría a una zona más vistosa del centro, donde abundaban los restaurantes caros y varios Starbucks, por supuesto se trataba más de una necesidad que de un capricho en sí, pues los últimos dos meses alguien malintencionado quiso forzar las cerraduras de la puerta principal para entrar a robar. Se trataba del ladrón más inútil del mundo, pero John no quería seguir corriendo riesgos, así que se mudaría a una zona mejor vigilada.

Casi bajando del puente Luan fue llamada por la luz roja de la ambulancia que se estaba encargando del caso. En el suelo había una motocicleta hecha añicos al lado de una camioneta de carga que apenas y tenía un rasguño en el lado izquierdo de la parte trasera. Aparentemente se trataba de un choque debido a algún descuido por parte del motociclista o del conductor de la camioneta, el cual había costado la vida del primero. Luan abrió la boca con impresión al mismo tiempo que el doctor cuando pasaron a un lado; el cuerpo del motero —que ya estaba cubierto por una de esas sábanas blancas— estaba tirado en el suelo encima de una mancha de sangre que escurría por el pavimento, amén de otras partes pulverizadas de su vehículo junto a él.

—Joder, pobre sujeto —jadeó el doctor acelerando de a poco, junto a todos los demás vehículos.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, por fin arribaron a la Avenida Franklin hasta llegar a la casa Loud, la cual, por muy extraño que le pareció al doctor, estaba bastante calmada. En el porche estaba la hermana mayor de Luan, la que se había presentado en el concierto de Halloween hace casi dos semanas. Estaba sentada junto a una muchacha rubia no mucho mayor a Luan. Ambos se bajaron del auto y el doctor las saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya sabe —dijo Luan—. Suba las escaleras y vaya al fondo a mano izquierda.

—Gracias —decía el doctor, apurándose para abrir la puerta.

Luan ya no necesitó decir nada, estaba más que claro a donde iba. Su hermana y su amiga estaban tomando un seis de cerveza, la rubia le pasó una a Luan mientras Luna encendía un cigarro, perfecto para la tarde tormentosa de la ciudad.

—Se tardaron mucho ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Luna.

—Un choque retrasó demasiado el tránsito —dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza—. El pobre tipo murió, a lo mejor su moto derrapó por lo mojado del pavimento ¿Ahora sí me dirás a dónde fuiste o seguirás haciéndote la misteriosa?

Luna y Sam voltearon a mirarse y la rubia entendió que durante el siguiente intercambio de palabras no debía meterse para nada.

—Fuimos a ver un departamento —confesó Luna, dejando atónita a su hermana—. Nos ofrecen un lugar pequeño en un sitio bastante seguro y no muy caro. Todavía estamos juntando el dinero…

Luan alzó la cerveza y señaló los cigarros como para hacerle notar lo flojo de su punto.

—Sí, no lo estamos haciendo muy bien —respondió rodando los ojos con una risita—. En fin, nos falta muy poco dinero para el depósito, pero antes quiero hablar contigo acerca de las cosas que están pasando por aquí.

—Ajá…

—Luan, ya sé que tú y yo habíamos discutido irnos a vivir juntas hace unos meses —alegaba Luna en voz baja—. Ya no estoy tan segura después lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas, ya sabes cómo están las cosas por aquí, no necesito explicarlas. En pocas palabras, me mudaré junto con Sam y quiero que te quedes a cargo.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no hablaste de esto con Lynn? Tiene un carácter más duro que el mío.

La primera en irse a la universidad fue Lori, luego fue Luna quien se quedó a cargo (Leni ni de chiste podría hacerlo) y gracias a eso la casa no se derrumbó por tanto desorden mientras las más pequeñas crecían. Ahora que Leni y Lori estaban por graduarse y Luna por mudarse, las opciones que se estaban barajando eran que Luan se quedara como encargada de los menores sí o sí.

—Lynn tiene un carácter duro, pero no es lo que necesitan —indicó Luna—. Escucha, tú puedes comprender a las pequeñas por si algo se presenta, Lynn no; todavía es un poco inmadura y se deja llevar muy fácil por el enojo, la conoces bien.

— ¿Y crees que es prudente? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi reacción cuando Lucy…? Dios, me puse a gritar como una estúpida ¿Aún así quieres que yo me quede a cargo?

—Todas estábamos asustadas esa noche, Luan, es entendible tu reacción —le indicó alzando el dedo índice—. Ahora, no estarás del todo sola. Lincoln hace muy buen trabajo cuidando de ellas, incluso se apoyan entre todas porque están en la misma escuela. Tú solo debes encargarte de llevarlos y traerlos de la escuela, además de indagar con quiénes andan y dónde están si es tarde por la noche. Te lo digo más que nada por Lola y Lincoln.

Si de acciones imprudentes se trataba, hace unas semanas Luna había pasado por alto que Lana entrara en la zona de construcción y no le había dado una reprimenda más allá de un zape a modo juguetón, así que las cosas, de vez en cuando, estarían parejas.

—Bueno, ya que lo pones así, no suena tan difícil —concluyó Luan— ¿Cómo harán para sobrevivir? Ni siquiera tienen empleo todavía.

— ¿Empleo para qué? —preguntó el doctor Smith al salir de la casa.

—El depósito del departamento donde queremos vivir —contestó Sam ofreciéndole un cigarrillo que él negó con una sonrisa—. Ya tenemos una entrevista de trabajo programada para el lunes de la semana entrante.

— ¿De qué trabajarán? —les cuestionó Luan con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

Ambas chicas negaron empezando a reírse entre dientes, dejando a los otros dos con un desconcertante gesto de gracia.

—Ayudante de cocina en la secundaria —dijo Sam—. Tu hermano Lincoln fue muy amable al decirnos que solicitaban personal en su escuela.

—Y debido a que sería un poco incómodo para los chicos que su hermana reparta las papas fritas a la hora del almuerzo, yo seré conserje en la universidad de la ciudad —respondió Luna también—. Nuestro presupuesto bajó 70 dólares después de comprar la cerveza y otras tonterías. Debemos movernos rápido antes de que alguien nos gane el departamento.

— ¿Es la misma universidad donde reprobé el examen? —se preguntó Luan más para ella misma que para aportar algo a la conversación.

— ¿Reprobaste el examen de admisión? ¿De TODAS las especialidades? —se admiró Sam.

—Sí, soy una ignorante, apesto —contestó la comediante con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿De cuánto es el depósito? —habló el doctor en voz alta para hacerse notar en medio de las carcajadas de las tres chicas.

—Mil dólares —le respondió Luna echando el humo de su cigarro por las fosas nasales.

—Yo puedo ayudarles —dijo el doctor sacando una cartera de su saco.

Antes de que alguna pudiera objetar y en menos de lo cayó un rayo por la lejanía, Jonathan ya tenía listo un cheque que le pasó a Luna con rapidez.

—WOW, espere, puedo aceptarle 500 dólares, se los pagaría en cuanto esté recuperada, pero ni de chiste puedo aceptarle esto —exclamó Luna levantándose de su lugar con el cheque por delante.

Luan le arrebató el pedazo de papel y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— ¡Fantástico, 5,000 dólares!

Sam empezó a toser debido al humo del cigarro tras escuchar la cantidad exagerada de dinero, mientras el doctor veía a las tres chicas con cierta preocupación de haber hecho algo bueno que aparentara ser caridad o lástima por la hermana de Luan. Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas el doctor empezó a decir sus motivos de tal gesto.

—Cuando tenía tu edad estaba impaciente por independizarme —decía mirando el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. Eso servirá para el depósito y para que puedan vivir sin muchas preocupaciones un par de semanas, yo sé lo duro que puede ser vivir solo, en especial los primeros meses.

—No creo que podamos pagárselos pronto —decía Sam con enorme preocupación—. Solo nos están pagando ocho dólares la hora.

—No quiero que me los paguen —contestó el viejo con rapidez—. De joven tuve que trabajar como cavador de tumbas para pagarme la universidad, solo me pagaban cinco dólares la hora. Por aquellos años me imagino que se trataba de una buena paga.

— ¿Usted fue cavador de tumbas? —se admiró Sam tras escucharlo.

—Sí, de hecho, yo cavé la tumba para…

El doctor se quedó en blanco mirando hacia un punto inexacto detrás de Sam, quien volteó a sus espaldas y luego le pasó una mano por el frente para llamar su atención.

—Estúpido viejo… debo irme, acabo de recordar algo —les dijo el doctor para luego caminar hacia su auto con bastante prisa—. Lo siento, señoritas, debo irme.

— ¿Todo bien, John? —le preguntó Luan asiéndolo por el brazo.

—Recordé que dejé el calefactor encendido, no vaya a provocar un cortocircuito o algo así. Nos vemos mañana en la consulta de Lucy, no lleguen tarde.

—C-claro, sí.

Sin más explicaciones, el doctor encendió su coche y se perdió por el fondo de la calle bajo la atenta mirada de Luan. Ya cuando decidió regresar con su hermana y Sam, se dio cuenta de que Lincoln y Lucy también llegaban caminando por el otro lado de la calle. Su hermana gótica traía algo en los brazos, no pudo distinguir qué cosa era hasta que ambos llegaron al jardín. Se trataba de un gatito de color negro, un cachorro.

—Hey ¿Dónde estaban? —les preguntó Luan acariciando al animalito en la cabeza—. Qué lindo ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—En el parque —contestó Lincoln.

—Se llama Plutón —le dijo Lucy pasándoselo a Luan—. Es un nombre provisional, a Lincoln no le gusta.

— ¿Se lo van a quedar?

—Por supuesto, a mí me gusta —contestó Lucy.

Luan le pasó al animalito de regreso y ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la casa, Luna detuvo a su hermanito poniéndole una lata de cerveza al frente que él no dudó un segundo en tomar. A pesar del clima, la cerveza fresca siempre caía bien.

—Iré a prepararme algo de comer —le indicó Lucy— ¿Quieres que haga algo para ti, hermano?

—No, gracias, estoy bien —contestó él en voz baja.

Lucy asintió sin más y entró en la casa; en tanto, Luna seguía con un poco de miedo por haber aceptado el dinero del doctor Smith, Luan notó su preocupación y se sentó junto a Lincoln en el barandal del porche.

—No te sientas mal —dijo para consolar a su hermana mayor—. Su esposa siempre quiso ser músico, pero su carrera nunca despegó porque resultó estar embarazada cuando le ofrecieron su primer contrato. John siempre se ha sentido mal por eso, quiso compensarlo y nunca pudo, Elaine estaba contenta con su vida de casada. Su hija se interesó en la pedagogía y su nieta parece ir más por la medicina. Siempre ha querido impulsar la carrera musical de alguien, parece que encontró a quienes darles apoyo.

—Entonces se lo agradezco mucho, se lo pagaré algún día.

Lincoln no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no abrió la boca para decir algo en los siguientes veinte minutos, hasta que Lori los llamó adentro para preguntar por la cena.

6

— ¿Por qué te interesa trabajar con nosotros? —preguntó la obesa mujer.

Bobby estaba repitiendo mentalmente la lista de preguntas que los jefes de todos los lugares donde pedía empleo hacían. Parecía una especie de documento que se pasaban entre ellos en algún sitio oculto de todos los trabajadores eventuales.

—Bueno, sé manejar diversos tipos de herramientas y me interesa porque quizás pueda aprender otro tipo de oficio. Ya sabe, también para pulir mis habilidades —le contestó Bobby con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez habías trabajado en esto?

—Sí, muchas veces, se trataba de construcciones más elaboradas —se acomodó mejor en la silla para seguir hablando, una forma muy casual de hablar que había forjado por varios años—. De hecho, el edificio de oficinas en el centro que se levantó hace cuatro años fue donde trabajé, siempre en los últimos pisos.

La mujer siguió haciendo algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno encima del currículum de Bobby, el mismo que la mujer no parecía estar interesada en leer, tal como la última vez que había trabajado en construcción. La mayoría de las empresas de construcción no estaban especialmente impresionadas por la cantidad de trabajos que haya tenido antes de caer con ellos, de hecho, lo único que les interesaba radicaba en que el empleado supiera distinguir entre una herramienta y otra. Sin embargo, Bobby buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo que le pagara mejor que cualquier otro de sus trabajos. Para su buena suerte, la empresa Cons4You estaba requiriendo de ayudantes de tiempo completo y medio tiempo; el sueldo era bastante mejor que en cualquier pizzería u otro lugar donde hubiera trabajado antes.

— ¿Has tenido accidentes en tus trabajos anteriores?

—Ninguno, soy alguien muy cuidadoso y precavido —contestó orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Me alegro de escucharlo decir eso, señor Santiago —felicitó la mujer—. Este trabajo es bien remunerado, aunque un poco peligroso, en especial por si se requiere trabajar en grandes alturas o con máquinas u herramientas peligrosas.

—Estoy consciente de ello, señora —contestaba con la misma humildad y entusiasmo—. Vamos, hay muchos trabajos peligrosos, solo hace falta ser muy cuidadoso, se trata de la propia vida ¿no?

—Pues bien, ya que trajiste toda tu papelería comenzarás con el proceso de selección —decía señalando el mismo cuaderno donde estaba haciendo sus apuntes—. Son cosas de rutina, ya sabes, el examen de detección de sustancias al cual me imagino no debes de temer ¿o sí?

—Jaja, para nada —contestó Bobby.

—Bueno, ese examen, y obviamente una revisión médica para asegurarnos de que no tengas hernia o problemas con la presión. Ya sabes, por lo mismo del trabajo duro no queremos que sufras un accidente por condición médica. Serás programado para mañana y cuando termines preséntate en la construcción con tu vale firmado por los médicos y así puedas empezar este lunes ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfectamente.

—Muy bien, entonces bienvenido.

La mujer se levantó con algo de trabajo de su asiento para darle la mano y sonreírle con amabilidad para luego despedirse y empezar a juntar sus cosas.

Bobby salió un poco agitado del pequeño camper donde le estaban haciendo la entrevista de trabajo. A pesar del frío clima de afuera, dentro, la mujer parecía estarse helando, pues había subido la calefacción hasta un punto donde Bobby hubiera preferido hacer la entrevista afuera en la lluvia. Ya estando fuera, solo pudo exhalar y tronarse los huesos de la espalda para luego irse a paso lento hacia el mall.

Las últimas semanas Ronnie había estado sugiriendo conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar con algunas cosas en casa y quizás poder conseguir algo para las fechas decembrinas. Él estaba empeñado en negarse a ello mientras que Ronnie hablaba con los gerentes de los antiguos restaurantes donde había trabajado antes, casi todos le daban respuestas afirmativas y solo era cuestión de ella elegir alguno. Las cosas iban marchando bien, solo le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea de que su hermanita reclamaba un poco de independencia.

Estaba por llamarla cuando pasaba por la zona de restaurantes, para ver si compraba la cena o ella cocinaría algo. Antes de sacar su celular se quedó viendo un rostro conocido de alguien a quien no solía ver si no era por Facebook o un ocasional mensaje por WhatsApp. Se estaba acercando con una gran sonrisa —una auténtica, no fingida como la de su entrevista— hasta que vio llorar a la simpática chica rubia ahí donde estaba sentada tomando un smoothie. Antes de acercarse al campo de visión de Leni, se quedó mirando para ver si estaba en un buen momento.

7

Leni agachó la cabeza con tristeza e indignación, porque debía reconocerlo, aún sentía algo por su exnovio que, por cierto, seguía y seguía hablando sin parar del otro lado del teléfono. La rubia se negaba a dejar salir alguna lágrima, no por él. No por un imbécil como él.

—Bebé ¿Me sigues escuchando? —preguntó el tipo, asustado. O quizás fingiendo estarlo.

—Ya deja de llamarme así —reprendió Leni con frialdad—. La única razón porque te contesté es que ya no quiero que me molestes. Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme y luego borra mi número.

Del otro lado, Leni pudo escuchar que su torpe exnovio estaba respirando con demasiada impaciencia, con ansiedad. Leni seguía esperando alguna de las múltiples excusas que le habían puesto alrededor de los años: la típica prima cariñosa, la típica mejor amiga, el típico "no lo volveré a hacer", el típico "cambiaré". A la mierda con todas esas patéticas palabras, jamás había encontrado a algún chico con verdadero interés amoroso en ella, no solo físico, como habían sido la gran mayoría.

— ¡Estela me besó! —le gritó a Leni, con rabia, haciendo que ella se apartara del teléfono con un sobresalto— ¡¿No puedes entenderlo?! ¡Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte! ¿Cómo mierdas esperas que podamos arreglar algo si no quieres hablarme, demonios?

Antes de que Leni estallara de ira al escucharlo encimarle la culpa, trató de serenarse. Le estaba costando demasiado tomando en cuenta que el momento, el preciso instante en que lo vio besando a la tal Estela con tanta pasión que iba en muchos niveles más allá de su propia relación. La respiración se le aceleró, haciéndola desear que Brad estuviera frente a ella para abofetearlo cual melodrama de televisión.

—Yo lo sabía, Brad —contestó con serenidad—. Lo supe todo, todo el tiempo. Estaba contigo porque a mí no…

— ¡Leni, escúchame!

— ¡Déjame hablar, mierda! ¡Cállate!

Si bien, Leni no había estallado, la mecha se estaba encendiendo. Le había dado resultado, pues Brad se quedó callado esperando que ella prosiguiera y por supuesto que no perdió el tiempo.

—Mis amigas me lo decían, hasta Lori lo hizo —le recalcaba enojada—. Y las veces que te confronté me mentiste y yo te creía, porque nadie me daba pruebas de que estabas engañándome con Estela. Necesité verte yo misma besándote con ella en el estacionamiento ¿Todavía me seguirás queriendo engañar? Tú la estabas besando, no ella a ti. No soy una estúpida.

Con aquellas palabras le estaba dando un ultimátum, por supuesto, sin que ella lo supiera. Estaban a bastantes kilómetros todavía, pero Leni apostaba que la cara de Brad se estaba torciendo en una mezcla de enojo y frustración porque el plan no estaba marchando como él quería, como aquel ensayo sin entregar al profesor Sway porque pensaba sobornarlo y al final el profesor se negó a aceptar su dinero, alegando que dichos rumores no eran ciertos.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a clase? —preguntó él con impaciencia, respirando de forma difícil—. Luego de todo lo que sucedió acá, las cosas ya van en marcha, al menos mi edificio ya volvió a clases. Podemos hablarlo cuando regreses.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Leni—. Te escuchas muy alterado, mejor ve a tu cuarto u otro sitio y cálmate.

Esta vez el tipo empezó a llorar, Leni casi juraba que lo estaba haciendo a moco tendido. Ella suspiró, el llanto no lograba conmoverla, y saber que su voz arruinada por los lloriqueos no provocaba en ella sino una mueca de lástima, le dio a entender lo fácil que sería superar a otro estúpido caminando junto a ella por algunos metros en su camino.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Tú estás allá, imaginando cosas y yo aquí sin poder…

—No imagino —contestó tajante—. Yo te vi, Brad, y por favor escúchame. Ya no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo, si acaso nos veremos algunas veces será porque compartimos edificios, nada más. No me vuelvas a hablar, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, por favor.

—Leni…

—Se acabó, me viste la cara de idiota por un mes, al menos hasta donde yo sé —Leni seguía luchando por no volver a gritar, de no quebrarse, pues no se trataba de algo que se pudiera resolver por teléfono tan a gusto como un encargo del supermercado—. Adiós, Brad. Cuídate, ojalá no le hagas lo mismo a Estela.

Por fin cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, luego dejó salir un gran suspiro de frustración para luego empezar a borrar hasta el último rastro de Brad de su vida —al menos por redes sociales— es decir, lo bloqueó de los últimos contactos por donde podía encontrarla. Seguía negando en su mente contestar, por mucho que su mano se movía, pero se mantuvo fuerte. El teléfono dejó de sonar luego de seis ocasiones. Serenidad. Solo eso había en la mente de Leni hasta que logró poner la mente en blanco, luego fijó su mirada en una revista de ciencias que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Leni? —escuchó una voz al frente.

Ella volteó, porque aquella voz no la escuchaba muy seguido salvo algunas notas de voz por WhatsApp. La tristeza pasó rápidamente a la historia ahora que Bobby estaba frente a ella; ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo y corrió a abrazarse, el chico Santiago incluso alzó a Leni en brazos haciéndola soltar una sonora risa que llamó la atención a más de un comensal en la zona de restaurantes. Ya pasado el bonito reencuentro se sentaron en la mesa donde Leni estaba sentada, la lluvia iba y venía, golpeando el gigantesco vidrio de cúpula que dejaba entrar la luz al edificio.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verte! Pensé que estarías en la universidad —exclamó Leni.

—Han pasado varias cosas, pedí una baja temporal hace unas semanas —confesó con cierto atisbo de vergüenza, Leni se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la hernia de papá empeoró mucho los últimos meses, ya no puede trabajar —contestó sin quitar su sonrisa—. Me toca a mí, ya sabes que nunca he podido quedarme tranquilo ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Yo también pensé que estaban en la universidad.

—Hubo un accidente en el laboratorio de la universidad y hubo un incendio por todo el lugar —le informó sin mediar palabra para luego darle un sorbo a su batido de uva—. Nos suspendieron las clases, están reconstruyendo todo porque las tuberías de gas y esto y aquello. Dejó varios edificios hechos una cosa asquerosa.

Por fortuna para Roberto, Leni no se trataba de una chica muy astuta, por ende, pudo disimular muy bien recordar la noticia de tal incendio. Lori se la pasaba mucho tiempo en las redes sociales, siendo la principal fuente de noticias, sin embargo, él se había mantenido al margen porque ya no hablaban tan seguido como antes.

—Supe un poco, no todo —contestó—. Me alegro de que estés bien.

— _Estamos_ —corrigió Leni—. Lori también está bien, las dos estamos de visita en casa.

—Bueno, yo vine a una entrevista de trabajo, las están haciendo en un camper allá afuera.

— ¿Para la construcción?

—Sí, es lo mejor que pude conseguir, espero volver a la universidad, ya voy lo suficientemente atrasado en todas mis clases.

Se quiso corregir al decirlo, pues seguía pasando por algo lo atrasadas que Leni y Lori andarían, sin embargo, ella seguía sonriendo con la misma gracia e ingenuidad que siempre la habían caracterizado, con sus grandes ojos negros brillando con atisbo de tristeza. Sí, había llegado en un mal momento, y los ojos de Leni estaban gritando por el esfuerzo de no romper en lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegué en mal momento?

Una vez más se quiso corregir por su observación y mentiras tan estúpidas, y para colmo no se le podía ocurrir una forma de zafarse. Pero Leni, dejándolo perplejo esta vez, simplemente negó guardando su celular en el bolso y limpiarse las lágrimas con cuidado de los ojos.

—Tuve ciertos problemas de pareja —confesó con hastío—. Ya es historia, las cosas terminaron mal, solo que duele un poco. No termino de acostumbrarme. Y no, no llegas en mal momento, precisamente necesito pensar en otra cosa. Si acabaste con tu entrevista ¿Para qué entraste? ¿No será mejor irse directo a casa?

—En realidad vine a buscar la cena —contestó ya con un aire más casual y señalando con su pulgar detrás de ellos— ¿Me acompañas? Ronnie está en casa de una amiga, solo le aviso y después paso a dejarte en casa, si quieres.

—Lori está ahí ¿No sería incómodo?

—No, no lo creo, todo está bien con nosotros —como para obligar a Leni a aceptar su invitación, la lluvia arreció un poco— ¿Es un "sí"?

—Claro, con gusto.

Mientras iban en camino a alguno de los sitios donde pudieran pedir algo para llevar, Bobby le mandó el mensaje a Ronnie Anne sin darle muchos detalles salvo con quién estaba. Un poco callados, un poco cohibidos, pero alegres de estar con un buen amigo. Pocas veces Leni se sentía así.

8

Haberse desconectado algunas horas de las redes sociales había sido productivo, al menos un poco. Lola siempre había sido muy reacia a ensuciarse si la ocasión no lo ameritaba, por ejemplo, en una de las esporádicas peleas de comida que se mantenían solo por Lily, quien seguía siendo una niña y merecía un poco de la diversión que sus hermanos compartieron alguna vez en la mesa de los niños chicos; por ende, cuando Lana solicitó su ayuda para reparar el motor de una podadora de un vecino, ella no se negó, además, su gemela había asegurado que solo necesitaría que le pasara las herramientas. Lola conocía la gran mayoría de estas gracias a todos sus años conviviendo con Lana.

Estuvieron dentro del garaje de los Clements por casi dos horas en las cuales Lana, para no estar tan calladas debido al desánimo de su gemela, hizo plática acerca de los muchachos en la escuela —tema muy de Lola— pero no contaba con que Lola estaría demasiado reacia a hablar. Llevaban toda su vida conociéndose, a Lana no le fue muy difícil hacerla sincerarse. Luego de escuchar todo el tema, acerca de sus largas conversaciones (aunque solo fuera por tres ocasiones) y algunas fotos que compartieron, incluso Lana se indignó porque aquel idiota dejara plantada a su hermana; más que indignada, sentía pena por ella, pues a pesar de todos los concursos de belleza donde Lola había participado, seguía siendo muy sensible en cuanto al rechazo.

—Lo bueno es que ya no han hablado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lana—. Si ya lo hiciste, no seas tonta, es mejor que dejes todo como está.

—No quiero hablarle, Lana, todo está bien —le contestó ella, pasándole una pequeña botella con aceite para luego limpiarse con un trapo ya no tan blanco—. Además, creo que no le importó. Estuve hablando con Laila por algunos días del fiasco, y decidimos que, si no me habla, no tengo razón para perder mi tiempo.

Con los años Lana había aprendido el modo de hablar de Lola, por supuesto influyó bastante aquellas tardes que Lincoln la había capacitado para reemplazarla en uno de sus concursos, pero le seguía sorprendiendo cómo ella seguía hablando como si fuera una mujer de la edad de Lori. A veces no entendía a sus propias hermanas, sin embargo, puso una gran sonrisa y se levantó de donde estaba en cuclillas para hacerse crujir la espalda.

— ¿De verdad estás tan ansiosa de tener novio?

Lola se sonrojó, solo un poco. Muy bien sabía que no, se trataba de un capricho, pero el ahora llamado "Idiota" de verdad era algo lindo.

—No es tanto que quiera tener novio —le aclaró a su gemela, esta vez pasándole su Coca-Cola medio llena—. Es decir ¿Nunca te ha gustado un chico? Es algo igual, debes de saberlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, entiendo —luego de darle unos tragos a su soda ella le devolvió el refresco y siguió trabajando en lo suyo, lo cual era poner la carcaza del frente—. Ojalá pudiera darte un consejo ¿Has pensando hablar con Leni o Lori?

—No necesito un consejo, ya estoy bien.

—Como tú digas, hermana ¿Después de aquí me acompañas a casa de Barry cuando terminemos con esto? Me salté la clase de álgebra y me pasará los apuntes.

—Sí, por supuesto —un trueno se escuchó por fuera de la cochera y Lola solo pudo arquear las cejas con sorpresa—. Espero que la lluvia no nos agarre en el camino, será tarde para que Luna venga a recogernos.

Sharon Clements, la señora de familia y buena amiga de Rita entró a la cochera para ver cómo iban las señoritas con el trabajo encargado. Lana rápidamente la saludó con una sonrisa y le hizo una señal de acercarse, el trabajo estaba concluido y solo necesitaba hacérselo notar.

— ¿Ya está listo? Pensé que Rita me estaba engañando —jadeó con sorpresa.

—Ay, vamos, me está subestimando —comentó Lana con fingido enojo para luego mostrarle que ya encendía sin necesidad de patearla y decir groserías—. Solo le hacía falta un poco de aceite y una limpieza al motor, además le quité mucha basura que traía entre las aspas. Ya está recargada y limpia para usarse, solo que… claro, debe esperar hasta mañana.

—Muchas gracias, linduras —les dijo la mujer, con sus pómulos enrojeciéndose a cada segundo como un par de ciruelas maduras—. Vengan adentro para darles su dinero, ¿Quieres que las lleve a casa? No vaya a ser que se mojen de regreso.

—Iremos con un amigo por aquí cerca —se apresuró a responder Lola.

—Bueno, entonces no las retraso más, aquí tienen.

La señora Clements le dio un billete de 50 dólares a Lana, luego ambas se despidieron y fueron hacia la puerta; Lana le dio el billete a Lola, pero ella denegó con amabilidad y luego caminaron una cuadra más adelante con algo de prisa, ya estaba anocheciendo y con la lluvia _literalmente_ a punto de caerles encima, lo que menos querían era tardarse en llegar a casa.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Barry se quedaron paradas en el jardín, más por un frenazo brusco de Lana que casi las hace tropezar al suelo. Lola estaba por reclamarle cuando notó la razón de hacerla frenar, no era sino "la momia de mal humor" que había compartido por WhatsApp la semana pasada mirándolas por la ventana al lado de la puerta, la que estaba en la sala; la mirada del anciano era un poco difícil de descifrar, pues sus ojos, apenas abiertos, parecían notar todo lo que sucedía en la calle sin prestarles atención a ella. Hasta el momento a Lola no le daba miedo, aunque sí daba mal rollo, al parecer a Lana sí, y no debía ser para tanto. Su gemela se atrevió a dar unos pasos ya segura de sí misma hasta tocar el timbre.

—Será rápido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lola cruzándose de brazos—. Casi te pusiste pálida, el vejete ese no te quiso manosear o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, no puede ni levantar una mano.

—Sí, dudo que se le pueda levantar otra cosa.

Ambas echaron a reír en lo que Barry bajaba para abrir la puerta, no se tardó mucho. Apenas estaba por saludarlas cuando se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que tres golpes fuertes resonaron en el vidrio, lo suficientemente algo para alterarlos.

— ¡Vete, vete! —gritaba con su voz de anciano.

Cuando los tres voltearon a verse, un poco extrañados de la actitud del viejo, una vez más se quedaron con la palabra en la boca al escuchar el tremendo ruido causado por los botes de basura al ser derribados por un par de perros callejeros. Seguidos de más gritos y golpes en la ventana por el disgusto del viejo.

—Lo siento, se pone peor —se excusó el chico abriendo la puerta en totalidad—. Pasen, todavía estoy arreglando unas cosas ¿Me esperas un poco con el cuaderno?

—Podemos esperar aquí afuera… —decía Lana, hasta que Lola le dio un codazo en las costillas con un remarcado gesto de desaprobación.

—Claro, te esperamos, gracias.

El viejo seguía gruñendo cosas ininteligibles desde la sala, ellas dos procuraban no mirar, siendo Lola la más tranquila de ambas. Barry suponía que tenían un poco de prisa, por lo mismo no las invitó a subir, sino que ambas se quedaron sentadas en la escalera. El viejo seguía dando ocasionales golpes al vidrio, enfurecido, moviendo su silla de ruedas de un lado a otro, inquieto como un perro enjaulado.

— ¿Por qué nos obligaste a entrar?

Lola de verdad no pudo creer las palabras de Lana.

—No seas gallina, solo es un viejito —exclamó en voz baja, señalando al hombre—. El abuelo también se puso así en sus últimos días ¿No recuerdas las cosas que hablaba? Está senil, en cualquier rato sucederá _algo feo._

—Es diferente, el abuelo no me daba miedo.

Su gemela ya no tuvo intenciones de seguir con aquella charla, de antemano sabía que Lana tenía ciertas fobias, pero nada sobre un viejito indefenso. Para entonces la lluvia empezaba y antes de que Lana tuviera algún ataque de nervios, Lola decidió llamar a Luna, quien se tardó un poco en responder. Mientras tanto, Lana amasaba con ansiedad su gorra mientras miraba por las escaleras, renegando mentalmente que Barry se estuviera tardando tanto.

— ¿Luna? ¿Ya terminaste con tu asunto?

— _Sí ¿Qué sucede?_

— ¿Puedes pasar por nosotras a casa de Barry? Creo que Lana tendrá un ataque de nervios, eso o está en su papel de "Reina del Drama".

Ante sus palabras recibió una mirada aprensiva por parte de Lana. Al menos no alcanzó a escuchar las risas de Luna y Sam, o se hubiera molestado más.

— _Es el chico a quien le reparó la bici ¿No? Ya vamos para allá, nos detuvimos a comprar algo de beber, no tardo mucho._

—Gracias, nos vemos.

Los pasos, lentos y pesados, de Barry bajando por las escaleras les hizo voltear —levantarse, en caso de Lola— y le entregó el cuaderno a Lana. Antes de que las chicas se fueran, él mostró su mano derecha, estaba sosteniendo dos boletos de cine, llamando la atención de Lola.

—Hey, Lola ¿Tienes planes para mañana? Compré estos boletos y pensé en, ya sabes, quizás fuéramos juntos.

—Encantada, Barry, gracias por pensar en mí —agradeció la rubiecita.

Por supuesto Barry no le diría que los boletos eran de su hermano mayor y su novia, y que la única razón por la cual él los tenía, era porque su hermano había terminado con ella la noche anterior y se los regaló "para que fuera con Lana". Por primera vez en su estancia de casi diez minutos Lana relajó su aspecto al sorprenderse de la repentina invitación hecha a su gemela. Luna llegó a recogerlas en ese momento y se despidieron, ya sin prestar atención a los griteríos ocasionales del viejo.

— ¡Aléjense del árbol! —gritó, palpando el vidrio con fuerza y enojo después que Lana y Lola salieran de su casa.

Las gemelas todavía voltearon desde afuera al escuchar los golpes en el vidrio, pensando lo impresionante de que este no se hubiera roto ya después de tanta zarandeada. A pesar de las insistencias de Lana, Luna se quedó mirando casi riéndose del pobre chico ante su problema de acercarse al abuelo, pues este manoteaba con fuerza sin dejarlo acercarse mientras gritaba a algún punto de su jardín.

—No seas maleducada, Luna —le regañó Sam, riéndose también—. Anda, vámonos, ya veremos el espectáculo otro día.

Barry ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se fueron. Además, ya estaba cansado de los gritos y no había querido decírselo a su madre por temor a una reprimenda, pero estaba siendo hora de llevarlo a un asilo para que cuidaran de él personal más capacitado, o mucho más paciente, mejor dicho. Lo quitó del frente de la ventana, aún así, el carcamal seguía volteando y agitando las manos con enojo.

—Ya basta, abuelo —decía Barry aproximándolo a una distancia prudente del televisor—. No grites, no hay ningún árbol afuera ¿Quieres algo para cenar? ¿Quieres ver una película?

El hombre dejó de gruñir apenas encendieron el aparato. Barry se quedaba más allá de sorprendido viendo la mirada de profundo enojo que su abuelo le dirigía al aparato. Al parecer la chica del clima en el canal 6 ya no le atraía tanto, cosa muy entendible tomando en cuenta su edad. Luego de unos minutos mirando que no se pusiera histérico ni dirigiera su silla hacia la ventana, Barry fue a la cocina para prepararle un poco de arroz blanco y recalentarle el consomé de pollo que su mamá había dejado hecho.

9

Sam se había quedado en casa a ayudarle a Rita con la limpieza de la cocina, en tanto, ella tuvo que salir poco después del anochecer porque Chunk les estaba consiguiendo una presentación para dentro de una semana, quizás un poco más; entonces, al entrar en el bar, rápidamente buscó a su amigo-representante para charlar y lo descubrió en una mesa, hablando con un sujeto que estaba de espaldas. Chunk la saludó y ella caminó hacia la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí está la líder de la banda —anunciaba Chunk entregándole una cerveza.

— ¡Mucho gusto!

El tipo alzó la mirada de su celular y el recuerdo de una noche mala llegó a la mente de Luna. El sujeto quien los estaba contratando era el aparente dueño de la construcción, el mismo que había sido su cómplice en el asesinato de un perro callejero. Muy contrariamente a Luna, quien borró su sonrisa de la cara, Charlie le sonrió con ganas extendiendo su mano para estrecharla en un saludo. La guitarrista se quedó perpleja, mas no fue descortés, y tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa luego de devolver el saludo.

—No esperaba verte por aquí, Charlie —dijo Luna, forzando el tono amigable.

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —preguntó Chunk.

Charlie se quedó mirando a Luna y su cambiante gesto de vergüenza, de hecho, ambos lo estaban. Los dos se tardaron un poco en contestar, no obstante, mientras Luna comenzaría a alegar lo del perro muerto, Charles le arrebató la palabra.

—Hubo un problema en la construcción hace unas semanas, su hermanita entró sin permiso y el guardia le jaló de la oreja para sacarla —explicó encendiendo un cigarrillo— ¿Lana, me parece?

—Sí, lo siento por eso, amigo —se excusaba Luna, relajándose por fin—. Pero bueno, hoy vinimos a hablar de cosas mejores ¿Qué sucede?

—Charlie me estaba explicando que estuvo en la presentación de Halloween y quiere que toquemos en la inauguración de un club a las afueras de la ciudad —explicó Chunk para luego darle la palabra a Charlie.

—Así es, un amigo mío abrirá su club y yo estoy a cargo de la música —él alzó su dedo índice para indicar que continuaría de hablar luego de responder un mensaje, luego bloqueó el teléfono y siguió con su alegato—. Me estaba siendo muy difícil encontrar a alguien, porque resulta que mi amigo odia a los DJ, pero ama el rock y cualquiera de sus derivados, o parecidos, o como se llamen. Sin ofender, por supuesto.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—El caso es que estaba en el centro cuando ustedes tocaron y resolvieron todos mis problemas. Fue una casualidad encontrar a tu amigo, lo reconocí desde el otro lado de la barra. Entonces, ya que pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa ¿Les parece si hablamos de negocios?

La cara de Luna nuevamente pasó a ser una completa sorpresa, por lo mismo, Chunk volvió a meterse con una sonrisilla ante tal gesto. Desde que se conocían, Luna se dedicaba solo a tocar, nunca a cobrar, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de cuotas.

—Ya que no será un concierto, podemos estar casi toda la noche, o al menos hasta que la gente quiera. Cuando es una inauguración, las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes después de la medianoche.

—Estás en lo correcto, y bueno, las cosas que lleguen a consumir correrán por cuenta de la casa, para que resistan la noche —dijo Charles entre risillas—. Lo que necesito es saber cuánto me cobrarían por tocar, tengan en cuenta que estará lleno, alrededor de doscientas personas. Puede que no sea un público exactamente grande, lo sé.

Esta vez fue turno de Luna para hablar, Chunk se lo hizo saber moviéndole la pierna para llamar su atención. La chica no estaba del todo segura de cuanto serían los cobros de una presentación, entonces recordó la suma del cheque entregado por el doctor Smith unas horas antes y decidió que la cantidad no estaría nada mal si lo dividían entre todos.

—5,000 dólares me parecen algo justo, pero es negociable —dijo Luna.

—No se hable más, me parece perfecto —acordó Charles, con algo de prisa—. Bueno, disculpen si me retiro, surgió algo y no puedo tardarme más. Estaré hablando con su representante para acordar todo, nos vemos luego.

Los dos músicos se quedaron viendo a Charles mientras se iba, estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera se habían dado la mano para cerrar el trato. Mientras Luna continuaba saboreando su bebida Chunk se empezó a reír cada vez más alto, hasta provocar que ella se empezara a reír también.

— ¿Qué te sucede, viejo?

—Me sorprende lo segura que lo dijiste, Luna —esta vez, él no pudo contener más las carcajadas y la dejó todavía más perpleja—. Debí aclarar que él nos iba a pagar por separado ¡Le salimos muy caros!

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Chunk se seguía riendo, el tarro le temblaba entre las manos, salpicando un poco la mesa.

— ¡Joder, Chunk! ¿Ahora cómo salimos de este problema?

— ¿Desde cuando recibir dinero es un problema?

— ¿Qué tal si no les gusta nuestra música? ¡Quedaremos en vergüenza! Carajo, cuando te llame aclara las cosas con él ¿Vale?

—Oye, oye, tranquila —contestó Chunk, palpándole la espalda—. Nuestra música es buena, tus letras son buenas, quienes estamos en la banda somos buenos ¿A qué viene tanta falta de confianza? Desde que te conozco sé que eres grandiosa, me sorprende esta actitud de ti.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que jamás he estado por mi cuenta.

—Qué curioso, porque cuando te conocí estabas por tu cuenta.

Luna sonrió vagamente al recordarlo, Chunk estaba rondando los veintes cuando la vio en la presentación de talentos de la secundaria, tocando una canción de Eric Johnson llamada "Cliffs of Dover" y al que todos los jueces aplaudieron para luego premiar con el primer lugar. Jamás se hubieran conocido de no ser por haber asistido por insistencia de Michelle, su novia de por aquel entonces.

—La próxima vez yo hablaré, ¿Vale? No te preocupes, solo mantente tranquila.

—No me parece justo dejarte todo el trabajo —admitió Luna con cierta tristeza—. Tú has conseguido bajista y dos presentaciones para la banda, sin mencionar que nos conseguiste un departamento en donde rentar.

—Lo hago con todo gusto, Luna —dijo Chunk con una fraternal sonrisa.

—De todos modos, amigo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo pídelo ¿Vale?

—En realidad…

Una vez más, Luna se quedó en shock, pues no esperaba saldar una de sus deudas tan pronto. Le hizo un gesto a Chunk para que prosiguiera, ansiosa de escucharlo.

—Yo también he compuesto un par de canciones, pero no tengo buena voz como Sam o como tú, pensé que podrías echarles un ojo y ver qué te parecen.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Solo terminaron de beber su cerveza y luego se despidieron, ya que Chunk debería ir al hospital para visitar a uno de sus hermanos menores, lo habían operado del apéndice. Luna se subió al Torino y puso marcha hacia su casa con la música a volumen bajo y fumando un cigarro; ahora tenía una buena cantidad de dinero en su bolsillo, un departamento y trabajo asegurado, además de que su inicio como una banda propiamente formada estaba arrancando mejor de lo esperado. Las cosas con sus hermanos estaban mejorando con Lucy yendo a terapia y sin tantos episodios de pesadillas, sus hermanitas menores no se metían en problemas tan seguido y Luan sería capaz de controlarlas si algo llegaba a salir mal, y Lynn o Lincoln las defendería de cualquiera. Sin embargo, aunque todo estaba saliendo bien, Luna no estaba tranquila.

Seguía esperando que algo saliera mal.

10

— ¿Dónde estás, bonito? —decía Lucy buscando entre los arbustos—. Vamos, ven aquí, maúlla más fuerte para escucharte.

Lincoln estaba buscando en los arbustos del otro lado, él estaba a la espera de los maullidos solo porque Lucy insistía. Aprovechando las últimas horas de luz de un día lluvioso iban a regresar caminando a casa cuando lo escucharon apenas por el ruido de sus pasos en el césped húmedo; al cabo de unos momentos la búsqueda cesó y Lucy lo recogió desde un pequeño agujero que probablemente alguna ardilla usaba de escondite. Su hermano mayor se aproximó para verlo, sorprendiéndose de la enorme sonrisa de Lucy al tenerlo en brazos; se trataba de un pequeño gatito negro, casi un recién nacido.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? —le preguntó.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a casa, no creo que tenga a dónde ir.

Apenas caminaron unos pasos más adelante y tuvieron que correr hacia un kiosco para guarecerse de la lluvia. Los relámpagos alumbraron dentro del mismo por un breve instante para dejar paso a los truenos y una ventisca lenta pero gélida.

—Debemos irnos antes de que el agua venga más fuerte —dijo Lucy, abrigando al gato metiéndolo dentro de su sudadera.

—No, esperemos a que pare de llover.

— ¿Y si oscurece?

—Nos vamos en autobús.

—Lástima, me gusta caminar.

En todo momento de su viaje Lincoln había estado buscando el momento para hablar con Lucy, algo contradictorio tomando en cuenta que había sido ella quien le pidió acompañarla a salir "para hablar de algo importante"; Lucy, por su parte, durante todo el camino había estado callada aún por encima de que Lincoln trataba de hacer plática hasta del clima, algo ya de por sí desesperado. Ella jamás se portaba de forma tan distante. Al parecer, el momento apropiado se acababa de dar. Y fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

—Disculpa si estuve un poco rara hoy —dijo Lucy sentándose en una de las tres bancas que estaban bajo el kiosco—. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, ya sabes que en casa no se puede tener mucha privacidad y el asunto es un poco delicado.

— ¿Sobre qué?

A pesar de todo el rato en silencio, Lucy parecía insegura para hablar. Tartamudeó un poco antes de poder comenzar.

—No se lo he dicho al doctor Smith, tampoco a ti, me da miedo que… que cambies tu opinión de mí —confesó en voz baja, casi ahogada por la lluvia—. Sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente conmigo, tú me crees, tú has visto algunas cosas. Sabes por lo que estoy pasando… no te imaginas cómo envidio a Lola, porque sus preocupaciones son las de alguien normal, con chicos lindos y amigas. Las mías no.

El peliblanco tomó asiento junto a ella en la banca, en el borde de la mesa de concreto en el centro del kiosco pudo leer "RxN4ever" al momento de sentarse.

— ¿Tienes envidia de Lola?

—No es lo que quiero hablar contigo, pero… sí. Le tengo envidia a nuestra hermana.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Lucy, volteándolo a ver—. Me defiendes cuando estoy en problemas, estás conmigo todas las noches que tengo pesadillas o cuando tengo miedo de dormir sola. A pesar de lo que has visto no me has dejado, y aunque no lo hubieras visto, tampoco creíste que estaba loca, como nuestras hermanas.

—Es mi trabajo, es un gusto —contestó Lincoln con paciencia—. Soy tu hermano, Lucy. Nunca voy a dejarte sola, siempre voy a estar contigo. Si nunca te juzgué como una loca es porque quizás también se me zafó un tornillo, ya sabes, se necesita de dos locos para tener un poco de cordura.

Lucy sonrió con un endeble rubor en sus mejillas mientras el gato jugueteaba dentro de su abrigo. Ambos se quedaron callados, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia salpicándoles suavemente la nuca.

—Sabes muy bien que no es así —sentenció, haciéndolo ponerse tan blanco como ella—. Nadie más se ha preocupado por mí como tú lo has hecho. No creas que no me gusta o me hace sentir incómoda, solo pienso que… quizás lo estás haciendo porque me tienes lástima. No podría culparte si es así, cualquiera la tendría.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Eres tan diferente a mí, no espero que sepas cómo se siente estar solo —expresó Lucy, borrando su sonrisa y desvaneciendo su sonrojo—. No tengo amigos, apenas hablo con las personas, se han llegado a burlar de mí en la escuela, hasta me han querido golpear. Hasta ahora es cuando la gente me nota, normalmente paso desapercibida. Es como si fuera repelente a todos… y tú… tú eres tan diferente a mí.

—Eso no es cierto, Lucy.

— ¿No? Hubo un tiempo donde ni si quiera tú me tomabas en cuenta.

Ante lo dicho, Lincoln no encontró palabras con las cuales excusarse, aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Lo que Lucy sí logró fue hacerlo sentir avergonzado. Casi estaba seguro de dónde estaba llegando su hermanita con aquella plática, lo único que hubiera querido fue no sentirse tan sudoroso y nervioso; pocas veces le llegaba a pasar y siempre había sido con Ronnie Anne… su novia, quien se estaba atravesando en sus pensamientos en un momento por demás inoportuno.

—No digas que lo haces por ser mi hermano, por favor —pidió Lucy volteando su mirada hacia el techo—. Es como si estuvieras remarcando mi punto, como si no quisieras dejarme sola porque no tengo a nadie más.

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Lincoln la acercó a él en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso, esperando no incomodar al gato que descansaba en el regazo de Lucy; ella apenas pudo corresponder al gesto, siempre con un atisbo de emoción en su interior. Tan similar a cuando se tomaban de la mano, a cuando dormían juntos. La misma sensación tan cálida cuando él la besaba o viceversa.

—Entonces no pienses así de ti misma —regañó Lincoln, en voz baja, pero con reproche—. Tampoco pienses cosas malas, lo hago por gusto. También porque soy tu hermano, y por varias razones más, pero nunca vuelvas a creer que lo hago por lástima. Lo hago porque te amo, ¿Me escuchas, Lucy? Te amo, solo por eso no dejaré que nada te pase y nunca voy a dejarte sola.

—Yo también te amo, Lincoln —contestó Lucy, juntándolo más a ella con ayuda de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello—. Me siento mal por toda la molestia que soy para ti, por los problemas que causo…

— _Shh —_ susurró Lincoln.

¿Hasta cuando iba a sentirse mal consigo misma? Ser una molestia para su familia, en especial para su hermano mayor, no le traerían nada bueno. No obstante, con aquel susurró llegándole al oído de forma tan tierna le hizo olvidarse de todo por un segundo.

Ella se quedó callada, sintiendo los labios de Lincoln besarle con cuidado la mejilla y sus dedos peinando su alborotado cabello por detrás de la oreja. Ella correspondió al gesto, besándolo también bastante cerca del oído. Y poco a poco se fueron acercando, sintiendo sus manos temblando, su aliento y respiración tan cerca de la boca del otro. Lucy no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, se hacía una idea, e imaginaba que en cualquier segundo aquella visión tan irreal y dulce se transformaría en un lugar horrendo, un lugar de pesadillas. Para Lincoln las cosas eran más _sencillas_ , porque acababa de perder la lucha contra su cordura y su moral, condenándose al infierno junto con Lucy cuando por fin rompió la distancia y la besó cuidadosamente, embriagándose con la tersa sensación de aquellos labios prohibidos que tanto había deseado.

Lucy se quedó en blanco con el beso que Lincoln estaba robándole, su mente divagó por algunos segundos en la nada, en el _vacío,_ mientras veía la expresión angelical de su hermano al besarla. Él lo disfrutaba con cada sentido, incluso con la vista, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados; no pudo moverse, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo. Con remordimiento, culpa y, en especial, con el _placer_ de estarle robando su tesoro a alguien más, Lucy también cerró sus ojos por un breve instante hasta que pudo mover sus manos y el temblor pasó a sus piernas, o al menos eso creyó, porque Lincoln se apartó de su rostro con brusquedad sin romper el abrazo. Su dulce expresión ahora se tornaba en el miedo mismo, Lucy pocas veces lo había visto ponerse tan pálido. Con ese gesto, el placer quedó aplastado bajo los cientos de toneladas de culpa agolpándose en su mente.

—Lucy, lo siento, yo…

— _Shh —_ susurró ella esta vez.

Aún por encima del sonido de la lluvia, de la gente corriendo a lo lejos buscando refugio de la misma, del viento agitando los árboles, podían escuchar cada uno su corazón palpitando hasta sus oídos. El ritmo de tan inefable sensación los estaba haciendo temblar, les había robado la voz, los había dejado tan unidos y tan separados al mismo tiempo que apenas podían procesarlo. El aroma del perfume de Lucy llegó a Lincoln, mezclado con el petricor y la humedad del sitio donde estaban escondidos. En todo momento lo único que ambos pudieron pensar radicaba en volver a besarse, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Solo se quedaron ahí, abrazados, tranquilizándose mientras pegaban la frente en la del otro hasta que su ansiedad por fin desapareció junto a las gotas de lluvia. Había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

Había llegado el momento de comenzar a mentir.

* * *

 **Y con esto hemos terminado la primera parte, después de tantos meses. Lo sé, soy un escritor terrible, pero vamos, he estado un poco ocupado. Solo les diré un par de cosas antes de echarme en mi cama lo que resta del día :v.**

 **A pesar de lo que hayan leído en cuanto a Luan y el doctor Smith, debo aclarar que, si bien mi querido amigo Byakko Yugure me lo dio a notar, no tiene nada que ver con las obras de "Phantom1812"; ni plagio ni homenaje o algo parecido. Jamás he leído nada de su trabajo, y para ser honesto, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Ya hay otro montón de fanfics que he leído hasta la mitad y no he continuado, entre ellos "Deportación", el cual recomiendo bastante leer. Recuerden seguirme por Twitter, me pueden encontrar como "Slash Torrance", tengo la misma foto que en este perfil. Próximamente también podrán encontrarme en mi canal de YouTube, aunque todavía está en fase inicial. Entonces, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, yo me despido, no sin antes pedirte que me dejes tu opinión en un bonito review, que no cuesta nada dejarlo ¡Hasta la próxima! n_n**

— **Slash.**


	11. PRIMER INTERLUDIO

_Si eres capaz de devolver con una sonrisa una traición._

 _Si eres capaz de dar tu mano a quien con la suya te señaló._

—Mago de Oz: _La danza del fuego,_ del álbum "Finisterra".

* * *

 **Ella sabe**

 **PRIMER INTERLUDIO**

La zona recreativa del barrio estaba llena.

Los niños jugaban a la pelota, se mecían en los columpios, en el sube y baja, y echaban carreras hacia la resbaladilla. Sin embargo, de entre todos ellos solo una niña llamaba la atención precisamente por estarse perdiendo de toda la diversión de un soleado y perfecto día de verano.

Estaba a la sombra de un árbol, mirando en dirección a los niños que jugaban mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el lomo de un grueso libro color marrón-rojizo.

Haberse mudado hace una semana desde Oregón no había sido algo muy cómodo, se sentía fuera de lugar a casi medio país de distancia de su antigua escuela y amigos. En esa región de Michigan las cosas eran normales hasta cierto punto, a excepción de su cantidad algo exagerada de incendios en zonas alejadas de la ciudad o demasiado solitarias. Aquel dato lo había leído en la biblioteca hace dos días, por la mañana, mientras se enteraba de cosas en el Gran Libro de Royal Woods. Una enciclopedia sobre la ciudad muy similar a la cual tenían en su pueblo.

Siendo así, aunque tenía muchas ganas de jugar afuera como cualquier otro niño, Lynn se mantuvo lejos por no saber adaptarse al sitio. Se conformaba, por el momento, en ver a todos los demás mientras se divertían, esperando que algún día lo notaran mirando tímidamente por la ventana y se acercaran a preguntar si saldría a jugar. Sin embargo, no contaba con que aquella niña solitaria llamara su atención poco después de tomar asiento frente a la ventana.

Estaba por retirarse para seguir desempacando cuando vio la pelota de los niños rodar hasta donde estaba la niña solitaria; quizás así se iniciaban las amistades, parándose enfrente a los demás esperando a ser notado (al menos en Michigan). No había sido así en Oregón, pero en este sitio todo era distinto, y estaba haciéndose a la idea. Muy contrario a lo que Lynn pensó en un principio, nadie se acercó a la niña a pesar de que esta tenía el balón en las manos, observándola por todos lados, hasta que un niño pelirrojo se acercó, mirando con preocupación. Le sorprendió bastante ver cómo le arrebataban el juguete y se iban más allá, hacia un cercado. Incluso los demás, los que estaban en los juegos, se alejaron junto con ellos mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

Mientras todos los demás estaban escondidos, organizándose para comenzar a jugar otra vez, ella se sentó de nuevo a la sombra del árbol escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver su espalda moverse con el inconfundible bamboleo del llanto. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, al menos eso siempre decía su padre, quien al menos donde vivía siempre habían llamado el _Hombre del Plan,_ entonces fue corriendo a su habitación y de su tarro de vidrio sacó una buena cantidad de golosinas que echó en una bolsita de cartón para luego salir de su casa en completo silencio, procurando no despertar a su madre, que estaba dormida con un libro a un lado. También echó un rápido vistazo al reloj para asegurarse de que su papá no llegara a casa. No porque fuera algo malo, quizás se alegraría de verlo hacer algunas amistades, sino porque quería terminar de desempacar las cosas que le encargó por la mañana.

En cuanto puso pie fuera de la casa y se encaminó directo a la niña, fue acosado por murmullos de sorpresa y desagrado que venían desde el cercado entre las casas. No les hizo caso, siguió caminando hacia allá, a pesar de que uno de los tantos niños se acercó para disuadirlo, deteniendo en seco su marcha al quedar en medio de ambos. Lynn lo miró, esperando algún movimiento, pero él no hizo nada, solo miraba con una estúpida mueca de desagrado, como quien hubiera olido mierda al despertar en la mañana. Antes de que dijera algo, Lynn siguió caminando hasta quedar bajo de la sombra del frondoso árbol, frente a la niña.

— ¡Hola! —saludó con entusiasmo.

La niña alzó la cara, mostrándole unos ojos profundos, negros, los cuales solo brillaban por las lágrimas que poco a poco manchaban sus mejillas hasta caerle en el regazo, formando pequeños puntos oscuros en su vestido gris. De hecho, casi no los veía por el flequillo tapándole media cara.

— ¿Puedes verme detrás de todo ese cabello?

Ella asintió, sollozando aún.

— ¿Quieres una golosina? —volvió a preguntar, extendiendo la bolsa hacia ella.

Ella alzaba su mano tímidamente hacia la bolsa, hasta que el niño detrás los interrumpió.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —exclamó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lynn, inocentemente.

Al escuchar el grito, los demás niños parecieron envalentonarse cual jauría callejera ante quien les arroja un hueso. Una niña rubia fue la primera en soltar su veneno.

—Yo no le daría nada de comer a esa rara —les dijo mirándola con ira— ¡Es una bruja! ¡Tus dulces seguro que ya se convirtieron en gusanos!

 _¡Gusanos, gusanos, gusanos, gusanos!_

La cantaleta y burlas de los demás hicieron que la niña se alejara algunos pasos, y viendo aquello, Lynn metió la mano y puso una cara de sorpresa. Poco a poco fue sacando una tira pegajosa, enorme, espantosa y rosada; los demás pararon las burlas y señalaron con espanto comenzando a gritar y echando a correr de nuevo hacia el cercado. Una vez que se fueron, Lynn quitó su cara de horror y le dio una voraz mordida a la _lombriz._

—Yo no hice eso —dijo la niña detrás de él.

—Pues claro que no —aseguró el niño—. Son gusanitos de dulce ¿Quieres uno? Están frescos, son de Halloween.

—Ha-Halloween es en oct-octubre —contestó la niña, recuperándose.

—En mi pueblo lo celebran también durante el verano —contestó, buscando asiento en el tronco del árbol junto a ella—. _Súper-Halloween_ le llaman.

Luego de decirle el nombre, ella soltó una pequeña, casi imperceptible risita. Lynn seguía extendiendo la bolsa de cartón hacia la niña, invitándola a tomar una golosina. Apenada y dócil, como una pequeña ardilla a quien ofrecían una nuez, ella sacó una gomita de entre todos los empaques coloridos y gusanitos pegajosos. Ante la miserable cantidad que estaba tomando, Lynn la miró con reproche y la tomó por ambas manos, casi haciéndole caer, para luego verter casi la mitad de los dulces en ellas.

—Me llamo Lynn, _el hombre de dulce_ —se presentó poniendo una gran sonrisa—. Lynn "el hombre de dulce" Loud. Es por los dulces, jaja ¿Entiendes?

— _Jeje…_ yo soy Harriet —contestó la niña, ya tomando algo más de confianza—. Gracias por los dulces… yo me mudé aquí hace un mes.

— ¿En serio? ¡Cool! Me alegra no ser el único nuevo por el rumbo —dijo ya más relajado—. Y no agradezcas por los dulces ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

—Oh, son cuentos de terror —dijo ocultando el libro detrás de ella—. Nada interesante.

— ¿En serio? No te imaginas las leyendas que hay en el lugar de donde vengo —contestó con gran seguridad— ¡Adelante, dime de que trata uno de tus cuentos! Te apuesto que no me asusta.

—Bu-bueno, estaba leyendo la historia de un bufón que cuelga al Rey y sus siete ministros de un gran candelabro.

— ¿Y para qué haría eso?

—Quemarlos vivos enfrente de los invitados a una fiesta —respondió Harriet.

—Oh… vaya —contestó con cierta incomodidad, luego recuperó su aplomo, ya de por sí fingido, para tratar de superar su cuento sobre reyes ardiendo hasta la muerte—. Hace un día muy agradable —fue lo único que pudo decir ante la mirada curiosa de la niña, hasta se le olvidó cuál de todas las leyendas de su pueblo iba a relatarle.

—Sí, agradable —convino Harriet.

—Ojalá pudiéramos jugar con mi perro —comentó Lynn, rompiendo el hielo una vez más—. Apenas llegamos al vecindario y se perdió al segundo día. No he podido encontrarlo.

—Entiendo… por eso no lo sabes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó a su oído y le susurró una cosa. Antes de poder preguntarle algo, el auto del padre de Lynn se acercó a la casa. Lynn empezó a correr hacia él, asustado, dejando a Harriet sola otra vez, con todos los dulces, incluso los que llevaba en la bolsa. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego los dos se subieron al coche y arrancaron.

Harriet tomó su libro y las golosinas y se metió a su hogar.

* * *

El calor estaba perfecto para un baño, en este caso, para su perro.

Chips estaba chapoteando feliz en el agua, con sus patas un poco lastimadas, pero bien. luego de haberlo encontrado fueron al veterinario, quien accedió a atenderlos solo porque eran nuevos en la ciudad y no sabían los horarios de atención. Le habían puesto un vendaje a su pata delantera izquierda y, por fortuna, todo estaba bien ahora.

— ¡Cielo, ven por tu limonada! —le dijeron desde la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! —contestó.

A pesar de solo haber intercambiado algunas palabras el día anterior, los demás niños ya solo lo veían de reojo sin hablarle, al igual que a Harriet, quien estaba sentada en el mismo árbol de ayer, solo que ahora no traía un libro. De nueva cuenta, él se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia ella, no sin antes ponerle una cadena en el cuello a Chips para que no volviera a escaparse. Lo escuchó sacudirse el agua apenas se alejó lo suficiente; caminaba ignorando a todos los demás, que se quedaban callados mirándolo ir hacia la niña extraña. Cuando se acercó y la pudo ver bien, notó que no traía el libro en las manos, pero sí un mazo de cartas que barajeaba cuidadosamente como una experta. Él lo sabía por algunas noches que vio a su padre jugando al póker con sus amigos del trabajo, en Oregón.

—Hola, Harriet —saludó él en voz baja, esperando no asustarla— ¿Quieres venir a tomar un vaso de limonada en mi casa? Hoy sí podemos jugar con Chips.

Harriet sonrió por un breve segundo y luego negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no.

—Vamos, es verano —insistió—. Nos queda poco antes de entrar a la escuela, quizás no nos veamos muy seguido.

Harriet no pudo sino apenarse ante lo dicho por Lynn. En menos de lo que pensaba ambos estaban en camino hacia el otro lado de la calle, ella más impulsada por estar conociendo a alguien nuevo. El perro dio dos fuertes ladridos que asustaron a Harriet, no se iba a acercar, hasta que Lynn la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia el Pastor Alemán, el cual todavía estaba un poco pequeño y juguetón. El perro le olfateó las manos a Harriet, dejándola con un agradable cosquilleo por el pelaje del hocico, su respiración y su nariz fría.

—Si no me hubieras dicho, a lo mejor Chips ya estuviera muerto.

—No, las mascotas se pierden mucho por aquí —respondió—. Alguien lo hubiera encontrado, quizás la perrera…

—No te creo.

Se voltearon a ver, y aunque en la cara de Lynn seguía esa sonrisa, Harriet tenía demasiado miedo para responder. No quería perder tan pronto al aparente primer amigo que hacía desde… siempre. De hecho, Harriet jamás había tenido amigos.

—Solo lo supe —decía, acariciando al perro—. Te veías un poco triste, quise decírtelo.

—Bueno, sí estaba triste, pero no por Chips.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lynn, aquí está tú… —la voz de su madre pasó a ser sorprendida en cuanto notó a la niña charlando con su hijo— ¡Hola, cielo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la pequeña no pudo hablar, pues a sus doce años seguía siendo demasiado tímida. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue esconder la baraja detrás de su espalda esperando que la señora no notara su colección de cartas.

—Ella es mi amiga Harriet —las presentó Lynn—. Harriet, ella es mi mamá.

—Supongo que eres un poco tímida —dijo la señora con una enternecida sonrisa al verla sonrojarse—. En un momento les traigo un bocadillo ¿Ya almorzaste, Harriet?

Ella negó, apenada.

—Regreso en un segundo.

Apenas la vio marcharse, Lynn le dio su vaso con limonada a Harriet, alegando que esperaría por el otro. La mujer salió al poco rato con cuatro sándwiches en un plato y un segundo vaso de limonada que le entregó a su hijo, para luego dejarlos a solas en el jardín. Los dos se sentaron a comer en el escaloncito de la puerta, frente a todos los demás, quienes solo podían mirar extrañados hacia la peculiar pareja; las voces, las miradas, los alejamientos, todo lo visto el día anterior se repitió.

—No debes tener muchos amigos —susurró Lynn— ¿Por qué? Eres muy agradable.

Al menos Harriet se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de alguien más; aún se sonrojaba, pero las palabras ya salían de forma fluida. Un logro más, nada mal.

— ¿Por qué estabas triste? Hace un momento lo pregunté y no me respondiste.

Lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, entonces no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad a su nueva mejor amiga.

—Te vi desde la ventana —dijo apuntando al lugar—. Vi cómo te tratan los demás, no te dejan jugar con ellos y ayer te llamaron bruja —Harriet bajó la cabeza con desánimo, Lynn la levantó por la mejilla cuidadosamente—. No me pareció cómo se burlan de ti, no tienen derecho.

—Q-quizás les doy miedo —contestó Harriet.

— ¿Por qué te tendrían miedo?

Las miradas acusatorias regresaron a la mente de la pobre Harriet, acompañadas de las horribles voces angustiadas de los familiares de Lauren. Por un momento dudó, no obstante, no quiso dejar a Lynn sin respuesta. Tal vez averiguaría si se trataba de un buen amigo.

—Se asustaron cuando dije que… uno de ellos desaparecería —contestó Harriet—. No supe quién se llevó a Lauren, solo que alguien harapiento la atraería a un callejón. Y luego desaparecerían.

—No entiendo ¿Nadie llamó a la policía?

Harriet asintió, acabándose hasta la última migaja del plato, no queriendo ser descortés.

—Sí, solo que… cuando dijeron quién fue y dónde la encontraron… todos me miraron raro. Todos dijeron que fui yo, que yo la mandé hacia allá.

Harriet se ahorró decirle cómo fue aquella escena, llena de gritos y llanto, de dedos apuntándola a ella y su madre como las autoras de un delito siendo que ambas estaban en casa el día del homicidio, acompañadas de otra vecina que vivía en el barrio. Una mancha en su historial como vecinas que se habían ganado de forma injusta hasta cierto punto. Ya habían pasado tres semanas de tal incidente, no hubo más preocupación porque la habían raptado a unas calles de la farmacia donde trabajaba su propia madre. Solo se trataba de una funesta coincidencia.

— ¿Ves cosas muy seguido? —preguntó Lynn, dejando su comida sobre el plato.

—No las veo, _yo lo sé_ —contestó Harriet con apuro—. No me sucede muy seguido, a veces pasa.

Los demás ya no seguían mirando en su dirección, simplemente se habían desvanecido. En todo caso, Lynn seguía pensando que algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales para él, comenzando por el número escaso de sus amistades. Ninguna, por supuesto, era como Harriet: callada, tímida, tierna. Se estuvieron callados unos segundos, mientras él terminaba de comer su almuerzo y escuchaba a Chips ladrando en el patio trasero. La señora Loud salió a recoger el plato y los vasos, apurada. Fue Harriet quien rompió el silencio con una pregunta

— ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó él grácilmente—. Me alegro de ser amigo tuyo.

La señora Loud salió de improviso, un poco más apurada que hace un segundo.

—Discúlpanos, cariño —dijo dirigiéndose a Harriet—. Ya debemos irnos, Lynn. Tu tía llegará pronto a la estación, debemos ir por ella.

—Te veré después, Harriet —su madre siguió caminando al final del jardín, sonriendo por verlo hablar con una niña tan tierna—. No nos tardaremos mucho, yo te busco en tu casa ¿Vale? —decía disimulando su enojo por ir a donde su tía.

Una vez más la timidez de Harriet salía a relucir con un simple asentimiento. Los dos se despidieron desde lo lejos y luego, mientras caminaba a su casa, todos los ruidos se detuvieron. Se había quedado parada mirando hacia la nada, al _vacío._ Escuchando gorgoteos y gritillos ahogados. La sensación de estar nadando en agua fría e inquieta, en una corriente que la arrastraba, sacudió todo su cuerpo por sentir el terrible escalofrío del ahogamiento; sin embargo, se trataba de una simple alucinación. De algo que veía solo en su mente, perturbador no por el hecho de visualizar una muerte, sino porque la silueta de la víctima tenía rostro y nombre. Se llamaba Jessica, y estaba frente a ella, alistando algunas cosas en un carrito que arrastraría con su bicicleta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó—. No te pares a ver las casas de otras personas así como si nada, te ves rara. Si lo vuelves a hacer, llamaré a la policía.

Gracias a su tupido flequillo, Harriet podía ver en todas direcciones sin que nadie se enterara, por lo mismo pudo observar las cosas en el carrito. Una pelota de colores, un visor y bloqueador solar, amén de otras cuantas baratijas como una cubeta y una pala.

— ¿I-irás a la playa? —habló Harriet, presintiendo de nuevo algo malo.

—Todos iremos, y NO estás invitada —le dijo.

Si tan solo Jessica pudiera ver lo mismo que Harriet, quizás no hubiera aceptado ir a la playa con todos los demás ese día. El corazón de la pequeña se endureció, la rabia crecía a cada segundo mientras la miraba montarse en su bici y saludando a todos los demás; por un segundo estuvo por advertirle de su propia muerte hasta recordar lo mal que había sido tratada por todos ellos. Cómo las llamaron _asesinas_ a ella y su madre. Cómo le miraban al salir todos los días a su jardín. Sus voces susurrando cosas tan horribles solo por su ropa o su cabello. O por hablar sola de vez en cuando.

 _Entonces muere,_ pensó Harriet. _Muere a manos de la Bruja._

* * *

El regreso a clases tuvo algunas sorpresas. La mayoría de ellas fatales, pues por alguna razón las tragedias relacionadas con los infantes estuvieron en su máximo punto en los últimos días de las vacaciones. En el aula de Harriet y Lynn se trataba de olvidar tan malo inicio de año escolar con lo típico de todos los años: un reporte acerca de sus vacaciones de verano. Se trataba de un pequeño golpe de suerte para la pequeña de pelo negro no haber quedado en las mismas clases con los niños de su vecindario, solo con Lynn.

—…Pensé que las vacaciones de verano serían malas por haberme mudado desde Oregón —le recitaba Lynn a toda la clase, teniendo a Harriet dos niveles más allá de cautivada—. Pero no fue así gracias a mi vecina Harriet.

La mención de su nombre no la esperaba. Sin querer, ella alzó la carita llamando la atención de todos los demás. Sus mejillas poco a poco cobraban el tono rojizo que, sin saber, estaba dejando a Lynn tan cautivado como ella hace pocos segundos. No por eso se detuvo, sino que dijo con más ganas lo siguiente anotado en su cuaderno.

—Me enseñó que las personas más solitarias son las más bondadosas, las más agradables. Es mi mejor amiga.

Lynn bajó el cuaderno donde tenía apuntado su reporte, a cambio recibió un aplauso de su maestra y uno fingido de la clase. Harriet no aplaudía, sonreía. Y para Lynn era más que suficiente.

—Muy bien hecho, señor Loud —comentó la maestra—. Espero que se sienta bienvenido en esta nueva escuela, al parecer empezó con el pie derecho haciendo una nueva amiguita. Puede que ustedes no lo sepan —dijo ahora a toda la clase, indicando a Lynn que se sentara, justamente en el pupitre solitario al lado de Harriet, luego prosiguió—. Nuestro compañero nuevo hizo énfasis en algo muy importante. Hay lugares a donde siempre podemos ir, como el Gran Cañón o las Cascadas del Niágara, pero en realidad lo que importa son las personas a quienes conocemos. Podrían ser amistades que perduren para toda la vida…

El soliloquio de la maestra quedó en segundo plano para Lynn cuando vio la mano de Harriet acercándose tímidamente a la suya para entregarle un papelito. No pudo evitar sonreír luego de leer tan lindo pensamiento; para ser honesto, Lynn sentía un muy agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. No se trataba de algo muy común para él estarse llevando con una niña, menos con una que muy paulatinamente le estaba pareciendo la chica más linda que hubiera visto antes.

A pesar de que Jessica no regresó en su bici aquella tarde, sino poco después, dentro de un féretro, no se sentía culpable por no haber dicho nada. Lynn se había interesado, y mintió al respecto sin compasión alguna a su mejor amigo, quien había creído ciegamente en ella. Al menos se consolaba por saber que la notita decía toda la verdad que él debía saber.

 _¡Gracias, eres el mejor!_

* * *

 **Si entendieron la referencia… ¡Enhorabuena! El Capitán América estará orgulloso de ustedes, queridos lectores :v.**

 **Quizás es un poco pronto, y no se equivoquen, la segunda parte no ha empezado. Pero ya que otros personajes acaban de entrar en la historia, quizás puedan hacerse la idea de lo que viene. En lo personal, siento que hay personajes a quienes no muchos hacen caso por quedar a la sombra del desastroso "No Such Luck", sin embargo, sé muy poco acerca de ellos. Por lo mismo, los invito a corregirme si estoy equivocado con algunas cosas.**

 **No me queda nada para decir, al menos por ahora. Solo agradecer a mis queridos lectores constantes:** _ **Julex93, Byakko Yugure y DianaLaHumana.**_ **También a mis queridos fantasmitas, a quienes no les he respondido como se debe, no tengo excusa para eso, solo me queda pedirles una gran disculpa u_u. Sin nada más por decir ¡Hasta la próxima!**

— **Slash.**


	12. John Smith: El cavador de Tumbas

_**Yo soy el miedo a envejecer, soy partida de ajedrez que tu alma juega por ser inmortal.**_

—Mago de Oz, _Cadaveria,_ del álbum "Ilussia".

* * *

 **John Smith: El cavador de Tumbas**

El doctor Smith había conducido hasta su casa durante la tarde tormentosa de la ciudad, deteniéndose solo a darle algunos billetes a varios niños que pedían limosna en el semáforo de unas cuadras antes de ingresar a su vecindario. Para entonces la lluvia iba y venía en intervalos cómodos para caminar un rato, aunque mucha de la gente por aquellas horas se guarecía temiendo que el clima fuera a empeorar de un momento a otro. El auto se quedó en la cochera, las luces de su porche estaban encendidas, nada raro.

—Ya llegué, querida —anunció al entrar.

Camino al salón _puso_ un beso en las puntas de sus dedos para luego tocar la foto de su boda que estaba en el esquinero junto al teléfono, exactamente donde estaba su mujer. Como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia acción tan melancólica y lastimera.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante —siguió diciendo al entrar en la cocina y servirse un poco del whiskey que guardaba en su alacena, lejos de la vista de Luan—. Me vuelvo un poco lento, ¿Será que debo retirarme ya? Ser psicólogo es un poco cansado.

Apenas olió su exquisita bebida y su mente divagó en los cinco años que fue consejero escolar en la secundaria de Royal Woods. Estar rodeado de mentes jóvenes que creían estar en depresión había sido una buena etapa en su vida; había escuchado los problemas de diversos jovencitos con padres alcohólicos, un familiar con tendencias pedófilas o la temible _depresión del adolescente._ Los jóvenes solían entristecerse por cosas muy banales, tales como una ruptura, sentirse solos, incluso creyendo no saber qué hacer con su vida, siendo que tenían toda esta por delante.

Aconsejar a todos esos asustados chiquillos le hizo tocar muchas veces la puerta de sus recuerdos sin nunca atreverse a abrirla algún día. Sin embargo, Luan había sido _su caso especial_ no solo por estar confundida y perturbada por una simple hoja en blanco, sino por lo acontecido en los seis años que llevaban de conocerse. Más específico su coqueta forma de ser, como en el festival de Halloween donde Luna se presentó junto a su banda.

Luan tuvo los mismos temores, él se encargó de enterrar el terrible recuerdo de tan atípico dibujo debajo de los pensamientos tan superfluos típicos para alguien de su edad. Y puso el último clavo a su ataúd al borrar aquellos temores casi en totalidad. Luan se sintió devastada cuando no ingresó a la universidad, y cuando no aceptaron su primera rutina en el stand-up de la ciudad, pero no se victimizó, sino que tomó al toro por los cuernos y se fue directo a aprender algo más. Smith no se daba el mérito de nada, pues todo recaía en Luan; verla crecer se trataba de su gran recompensa.

Y su siguiente caso especial había llegado: Lucy Loud.

Se sirvió un segundo vaso de whiskey y se llevó la botella a la sala. Fue directo al librero y encendió la televisión en el canal de rock clásico, el cual estaba trasmitiendo "In my life" de los Beatles. Muy apropiado para lo que estaba por hacer, pues luego sacó su viejo álbum de fotos y recorrió con nostalgia su propia calle de los recuerdos. Había tantas fotos con Elaine, con su hija Eli, con su mejor amigo Joel. En todas ellas siempre sacaba a relucir lo viejo que se veía a comparación de hace tantos años. Muy lógico, pero inaceptable.

Detrás de las fotos en la graduación de su hija, de él sosteniendo a su nieta en brazos, de él junto a Luan hace un par de años, en su graduación de la preparatoria, estaban las fotos de sus veintes, unos meses antes de ingresar en la universidad.

Estaba casi en la orilla, a su derecha estaba su amigo Christopher, un rubio bajito. Luego él, después Luis, siempre luciendo su cabello largo, y Thomas, quien hubiera muerto por sobredosis apenas dos años después de aquella foto. Fueron retratados en su primer día de trabajo por una chica enérgica llamada Elaine, quien luego de unos años sería su esposa. Sí, las cosas pasaban de forma muy extraña. Después del tercer vaso con whiskey lo supo muy bien. El canal ahora trasmitía "Mississippi Queen". El cielo ahora se desahogaba con ganas.

—Alfred Newman —susurró tocando la vieja foto por encima de su cubierta plástica.

* * *

— ¡Gracias, chicos! —dijo la señorita.

—Cuando quieras, preciosa —contestó Chris.

— ¿Para qué dices que es la foto? —preguntó John.

La muchacha le sonrió con ganas al joven un poco escuálido que estaba frente a ella, queriendo reír al verlo vestido con una camisa sin mangas siendo que no había musculatura por relucir. Al menos lo compensaba con una carismática sonrisa.

—Para nada, guapo —le contestó—. Los vi ahí parados y me pareció bueno tomar una foto ¡Nos vemos luego!

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron ahí parados viéndola irse hasta que salió del cementerio, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. Una vez ahí, tomaron sus palas y avanzaron hacia el jardín del oeste para comenzar a trabajar. Echaron a la suerte quiénes cavarían primero, perdieron Luis y Chris, en tanto, Thomas y John se quedaron bromeando con ellos mientras fumaban un cigarro.

— ¿Y para qué quieres estudiar psicología? —preguntó Luis, burlándose.

—No tiene nada de malo —contestaba John echando el humo de su tabaco por las fosas nasales—. Los psicólogos tienen trabajo toda su vida, la locura no se borra tan fácil. Siempre existirán los locos. A veces terminan como nosotros, cavando tumbas.

—Uy, escuchen al loquero —le molestaba Thomas—. Todavía ni puede ingresar y ya está diciéndonos sus frases enigmáticas.

Todos, incluido John, comenzaron a reírse por el comentario. Ya con cincuenta centímetros de tierra removida, fue turno de Thomas y John para meterse a excavar. El sol abrasador del verano les deshidrataba rápido, menos mal que el guardia de turno les llevó un paquete con 6 sodas frías y unos sándwiches bien preparados por la señora McGrady, la misma que vendía almuerzos afuera de las oficinas en el centro. Su sazón y su salsa siempre resultaban inconfundibles: perfectos y deliciosos.

—Pues yo no seguiré estudiando —dijo Chris— ¿Saben dónde está el triunfo? En los negocios, y no me refiero a andar vestido como pingüino todos los días, como un esclavo de oficina ¡Hablo de tener nuestro propio negocio, tontos! —exclamó dándole una palmada a Luis en el hombro, quien solo pudo atinar a resoplar con hastío debido al calor.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Vender aspiradoras de puerta en puerta? No seas idiota.

— ¿No quieren ser inversionistas? —siguió su alegato—. Hablo de todos nosotros manejando alguna especie de negocio. Como el tipo que nos empleó haciendo estas tonterías. Imagínense, mandando a un montón de mocosos ineptos a trabajar en un camposanto por un sueldo no está nada mal. Yo digo que podríamos hacerlo con los recursos correctos.

— ¿Y cuáles serían? —le cuestionó John, echando la tierra por encima de su hombro—. Si puedo pagarme la universidad siendo el jefe, soy todo oídos.

— ¡Hombre, pues no lo sé!

—Entonces mejor cállate y ve por unas cervezas —le regañó—. El jodido calor me está pateando el trasero.

Una vez que terminaron con la mitad del trabajo, el guardia les llevó una carretilla y las siguientes instrucciones. Debían ir a la bodega al lado de la entrada por la lápida de la tumba que estaban cavando, una de las dos que debían terminar para antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Se adelantaron un poco, y cuando estaban por terminar, Thomas y Chris tomar la carretilla y fueron directo a la bodega por el último detalle.

— ¿No te parece extraño, John? —preguntó su amigo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Trabajar en un cementerio, removiendo la tierra donde todos vendremos a descansar al final.

—Nadie lo asegura —contestó Smith, seguro de sí mismo—. Hoy estamos aquí, mañana no lo sabemos; de hecho, ¿quién dice que encontrarán tu cuerpo o que habrá suficiente de ti para enterrarte?

—El detalle es lo de menos —convino Luis— ¿La tierra donde están los muertos no siempre es la misma?

El hoyo estaba terminando, necesitaron una escalera para trepar de nuevo a la superficie, pues desde abajo solo alcanzaban a ver las raíces del césped. Justo al salir vieron a sus amigos doblar la esquina para ingresar al bloque de lápidas en donde enterrarían al occiso dentro de unos pocos minutos. Ellos tenían también otro trabajo: enterrar al difunto una vez terminado el funeral. Para tal labor solo se necesitaba un solo hombre. Esta vez fue turno de Smith, por perder en _piedra, papel o tijeras._ Fue debajo de la sombra del único árbol en el bloque de lápidas.

Lo siguiente no pudo olvidarlo en un buen tiempo.

La carroza fúnebre llegó hasta el lugar acordado, detrás de ellos iban algunas personas más, entre ellos seis payasos que provocaban todo tipo de sensaciones excepto alegría, la única que debían trasmitir. Las sonrisas de aquellos bufones estaban torcidas hacia abajo, en sus mejillas había lágrimas pintadas hasta su barbilla. Los colores brillantes de sus atuendos estaban opacos, al igual que sus típicas vestimentas. Entre todos cargaron el ataúd hasta el agujero que recién habían terminado.

Solo por respeto —de hecho, también por algo de miedo— él se mantuvo ausente. No fue con sus compañeros, sino que se volteó mirando hacia el lado contrario del cementerio, perdiendo su mirada en el campo infinito lleno de piedras talladas con distintas formas y tamaños; cruces, querubines, palomas, fotos de santos. Había de todo un poco. Extrañamente estaba todo muy pacífico, no era nada comparado con los pocos relatos de terror que leyó durante las noches en la escuela, junto a todos sus amigos cuando se juntaban en su club cerca de una vía de tren abandonada.

—Disculpe, joven —le llamó el párroco en voz baja—. Ya hemos terminado. Puede proceder con el entierro justo ahora.

Llegó el momento. John se acercó tímidamente, sin saber si debía sonreír o tal vez ofrecer sus condolencias a sus colegas payasos, pero al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se mantuvo con el rostro pétreo y movimientos igual de sobrios al echar la primera palada de tierra sobre el féretro de madera negra perfectamente pintado. Entre palada y palada pudo ver a quién pertenecía la tumba.

 _Alfred Newman  
"Skippy el payaso"_

 _1937 – 1982_

 _¡Nunca olvidaremos tu sonrisa!_

"Bueno, Skippy, espero que hagas felices a muchos niños allá en el cielo", pensaba John. Todavía sin un pensamiento tan corrosivo acerca de la sociedad. Una vez terminado el funeral, todos se despidieron. Él procuró irse a donde estaban sus amigos tan rápido como pudo para ayudarlos, casi no hacía falta, ya estaban por la mitad. No se dio cuenta hasta pasados algunos minutos, pero sus amigos lo estaban mirando con gesto de extrañeza, rondando la preocupación.

— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Luis.

—Sí —contestó John—. Solo… no lo sé. Jamás vi algo así.

—Pues acostúmbrate —dijo Thomas—. Al menos agradece que no trabajas en la morgue.

Esta vez todos rieron. Incluso John. Así eran todos los días en el cementerio. Así serían los días siguientes por todo Royal Woods.

* * *

El canal ahora trasmitía "Patience" de Guns N Roses. La lluvia se había detenido. Él miraba hacia la vieja Polaroid de su mujer, la misma con que tomó la foto aquel día. Luego de 6 vasos de whiskey decidió dejarlo, antes de tomar vuelo y terminar ebrio en el sofá, pasando frío. Aquella patética noche la reservaba todo el año para el 3 de diciembre. Lo que sí no pudo evitar fue el reproche, el miedo y la intriga por haber recordado aquella sesión de Lucy. Solo había un hombre con tal apodo y ella lo llamó igual, aunque tenía poco más de 40 años de haber fallecido. Algo no andaba bien. Su caso especial escondía algo más.

Por primera vez, el Doctor John Smith no supo si podría tratar la mente de una niña de trece años. Y, por muy raro que le pareció, no se sentía preocupado por su carrera, la cual quizás estaba por obtener su primera mancha al encontrar una paciente imposible de tratar.

 _Al menos debo tratar,_ se dijo con optimismo.

Un séptimo vaso con whiskey no vendría nada mal. Luego de deslizarlo de un solo trago por su garganta, sintonizó el canal en el noticiero nocturno y empezó a preparar la cena en completo silencio. Sin saber qué pensar acerca de la nueva situación de su vida. De su nueva paciente. Sobre acercarse más a Luan. Pensando en ir a Florida durante el invierno.

Al final se mantuvo con la mente en blanco. Solo comió su arroz y su pieza de pollo al vapor acompañado de algunas verduras. El sentimiento de vacío crecía cada vez más. Antes de pensar en algo por hacer el resto de la noche además de ver televisión, le llegó un mensaje de Luan que lo hizo sonreír. Un mensaje que ahuyentó el vacío para darle paso a una breve pero grandísima felicidad acrecentándose a cada segundo.

 _Buenas noches, John  
Muchas gracias por llevarme, sé que a veces soy una molestia  
Solo me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo  
Te quiero._

—Buenas noches, querida, yo también te quiero… más de lo que imaginas —dijo el doctor Smith sin dejar de ver el mensaje, mandando una nota de voz—. Para mí es un gusto pasar el tiempo contigo, lo sabes. Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

Luan solo respondió con un corazón y una serie de emojis lanzando besitos. John siempre sonreía a aquellos mensajes mirando la foto de Luan. El vacío no regresó de nuevo por el resto de la noche. Sin saberlo, Luan había alegrado la noche de su psicólogo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído este pequeño corto acerca del doctor Smith.**

 **De nuevo, como en el anterior Interludio, los invito a dejarme su opinión/crítica, estaré encantado de leerla. Sin más que decir por el momento, yo me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!**

— **Slash.**

 _ **Próxima actualización: viernes 27 de abril, 11 pm (horario de México)**_


	13. La primera Nevada

**«Los muertos son huérfanos sin más compañía que el silencio».**

—Stephen King (La larga Marcha)

* * *

 **Sueños**

 **Segunda Parte  
Los Muertos Inquietos**

* * *

 **11**

 **La primera Nevada**

1

Antes de entrar en el cementerio Lucy miró las grandes puertas metálicas de la entrada, tragando saliva sin atreverse a dar un paso más; el miedo y la ansiedad la estaban dominando poco a poco por mucho que quería ser valiente. Se trataba de un sitio que antaño había visitado tantas veces, apenas siendo una niña con sus delirios de poeta al que ahora temía por alguna razón. Por aquellos años comenzaba a familiarizarse con las rimas, no de la forma en que Luna lo hacía, con rap y otras canciones que muy forzosamente recordaba. Nada comparados a la canción que ella le había dedicado en el festival de Halloween hace ya casi dos meses.

Luego de dos semanas más asistiendo a la consulta con el doctor Smith, él había dicho que las cosas avanzarían un poco más de forma lenta, y no se trataba de un retroceso, sino de un tiempo para que su mente pensara muy bien en el siguiente paso a dar. Él se desentendió de aquella situación al decirle que debía ser a su propio ritmo, no a una rutina impuesta, o de lo contrario, tendría efectos contraproducentes en la terapia. Siendo así, Lucy se tomó unos días para reflexionar en _cómo cerrar el asunto pendiente._

La mano de Lincoln sujetando la suya le sacó de su trance, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un breve instante. Jamás creyó ver a Lincoln con la mirada que tenía en ese momento; se trataba de algo más allá de la simple admiración o el respeto hacia su hermano mayor. Incluso más complicado que un simple y bobo romance. Sin embargo, la duda fue ahuyentada con el beso tan suave depositado en sus labios con cariño y delicadeza. Muy propio de él. Entonces, ya listos para entrar, caminaron por la nieve que Lucy había anhelado tanto durante todo el año. Las nubes heladas del lugar de los difuntos, ahora el nombre les iba muy apropiado.

Al fijarse detrás de ella se dio cuenta que las huellas dejadas por sus botas estaban siendo borradas por la nieve cayendo a cada segundo; no pudo evitar mirar al cielo, que resplandecía en un blanco tan puro que casi parecía fuera de la realidad, algo inexistente salvo en los campos de la imaginación de algún autor o pintor talentoso. No obstante, la calma del cementerio fue ahuyentada una vez más por su propia respiración nerviosa por tantas cosas empujándose en su mente. No se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que estaba por hacer, aunque mentiría al decir que nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerlo.

La gran idea para cerrar el asunto fue visitar la tumba de su amigo Martin para dejar las cosas bien claras, si acaso podía hacerlo. Volteó a ver a Lincoln, quien sostenía un montón de flores algo marchitas que consiguieron en la entrada, para no ir sin al menos una ofrenda. Ella llevaba una palita, un poco más grande que la usada por Lily para hacer castillos de arena en el jardín o tal vez en la playa. Habían pensado en todo: si la tumba estaba cubierta por nieve, la quitarían. Si el paraje estaba muy sombrío, pondrían las flores. Si acaso Martin estaba aburrido, Lucy le había llevado algunos juguetes.

En cierto modo, ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo resolverlo. Al menos no había mucha gente rondando, por si acaso se decidían a _hablar_ con Martin —por muy estúpido que fuera su solución—; de todos modos, Lincoln ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que nada relacionado a él o Lucy podía considerarse normal luego de la tarde lluviosa en el parque. Ambos estaban felices, a su modo y en la medida de lo permitido. Hasta donde su moral todavía no los alcanzaba. En todo momento estuvieron en silencio, ninguno decía nada ni se atrevía a mirarse más del tiempo permitido. Las miraditas fugaces en la escuela o los piquitos dados a la hora de irse a dormir parecían los más típicos de una parejita primeriza. Al menos para Lucy lo era. Lincoln era alguien muy aparte.

Casi no vieron la tumba de Martin, la cual estaba tal como ambos la habían imaginado. No se trataba de algo muy ostentoso, solo una lápida común y corriente, de granito oscuro y letras talladas en dorado. La base de concreto estaba oculta debajo de diez centímetros de nieve, los floreros estaban húmedos y blancos por la escarcha. Se notaba un poco de tierra encima de ellos.

— ¿Lista, pequeña?

Pero Lucy no supo cómo responder.

Estaba frente a la tumba de único amigo que tuvo por aquel entonces. Ciertas personas habían llegado con el pasar del tiempo, como Haikú, a quien había conocido en el club de poesía una noche que lograron coincidir, incluso Rocky, el hermano menor de Rusty, buen amigo de Lincoln. Creyó que las palabras o acciones acudirían a su mente al estar frente a la lápida, pero sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, tapizados por la nieve también. Entonces, haciendo caso al consejo dado por Lisa, "No lo sabrás hasta que actúes", simplemente soltó a Lincoln y sacó la palita de su mochila bajo su atenta mirada confundida.

Lucy apartó los diez centímetros de nieve con algo de trabajo hasta recibir la ayuda de Lincoln, quedándose ella sosteniendo las flores y todo lo demás. Una vez que el ornamento estaba limpio casi en totalidad, fue turno de ella sacudir la tumba desde arriba, quedando visible luego de tanto tiempo. Ella puso los juguetes —cochecitos, soldados y una resortera— encima de la base. Casi se olvidaba de lo más importante: un poema escrito para él; miró a Lincoln en busca de aprobación, él hizo lo propio y con una sonrisa le incitó a hablar. Lucy solo se hincó y lo puso doblado sobre la base de concreto.

— ¿No vas a leerlo? —preguntó Linc.

—Ya podrá hacerlo él —dijo Lucy, suspirando—. Yo… solo vine a decirle algo. No a recitarle un poema, eso lo hicimos cuando estaba… vivo.

Una vez tomada la iniciativa, fue Lincoln quien adornó con flores la lápida; quizás no se veía bien, pero al menos estaba mejor que antes. Por un breve segundo, Lucy se sintió muy triste de que su familia lo haya abandonado como si nada en un cementerio lejos de todos ellos. ¿Acaso sería igual en todas las familias? Quizás no todo recaía en un sitio al cual visitar en un aniversario luctuoso, después de todo, los recuerdos vivían en las fotos y en la mente, en todos los buenos y malos momentos vividos con la persona ahí enterrada. Un poco estúpido, un poco cursi, quizás. Aun así, se trataba de una gran verdad.

—N-nunca te pedí perdón —susurró, por fin quitándose el miedo de hablarle a una tumba—. Nunca pude hacerlo de modo correcto. Pocas veces me he sentido a gusto con alguien, no puedo… no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por haber sido una mala amiga. Yo pude insistir y sin embargo no lo hice, solo me quedé en casa esperando que tuvieras un buen día para yo también tenerlo. Cometí el error de pensar que tendríamos toda una vida para convivir… estuve tan equivocada —se quedó sin palabras para continuar, solo miró al suelo, como si aquello le fuera a brindar una respuesta. Incluso Lincoln se quedó lejos, solo viendo y escuchando—. Tuve que hablar con alguien muchas veces para al fin entenderlo. Hay cosas que no podemos corregir ni siquiera por haber estado ahí. Tal vez las cosas debían ser así desde un principio. Hoy solo quiero disculparme contigo por no haber sido una buena amiga mientras estuviste conmigo, ahora sé que, aunque haya cosas inevitables, sí hay acciones que podemos corregir para hacer que un instante sea mejor del que puede ser —Lucy no pudo evitar que una lágrima le corriera por las mejillas ahora que venía lo difícil—. Lo siento mucho, Martin… solo puedo desear… si hay vida después de la muerte… que volvamos a ser amigos. Esta vez… quiero hacerlo bien.

Acabado su pequeño discurso, Lincoln se acercó a abrazarla desde atrás. Lucy se volteó, escondiendo la cara en sus hombros sin decir nada más, sin atreverse a llorar o seguir hablando. Solo pudo sentir el viento en la piel, escucharlo soplar entre las tumbas del solitario cementerio. Tras echar una última mirada a la sepultura de su amigo, los dos guardaron la palita en la mochila de Lucy y caminaron de regreso, tomando una ruta distinta a por donde habían entrado. La nieve había logrado su cometido y borró sus pisadas del suelo. Se detuvieron a medio andar para ubicarse, no podía ser muy difícil después de todo.

Paseaban sus ojos por todo el lugar en busca del camino de regreso, esta vez confundidos por la blancura invernal que de pronto estaba invadiendo todo el sitio. Lucy se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia una sepultura resaltable entre todas las demás debido a la humildad con la cual había sido fabricada. No era nada más que una cruz de madera desgastada con una placa de aluminio también ya bastante desgastada. Lincoln por fin había dado con el camino de regreso, pero decidió seguir a Lucy en completo silencio, pues ella se notaba con una gran concentración e interés. Al llegar se quedaron mirando el nombre de la propietaria.

 _Anna Masterson_

 _1979 – 1989_

" _Le gustaba la nieve"_

—Pobre… —susurró Lucy, apretando la mano de Lincoln y recargando la cabeza en su hombro tímidamente—. Solo tenía diez años… ¿qué le habrá pasado?

—Quizás enfermó, a veces pasa.

Lincoln insistió, no quería perder de vista la salida. Entonces, sin nada por hacer en un lugar tan lúgubre, salieron caminando sin voltear atrás.

2

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó Lisa enfurecida.

Darcy esquivó con agilidad los utensilios de laboratorio que casi van a parar sobre su cabeza, luego volteó a verla. Lisa se notaba cuatro niveles más allá de enojada. Sus ojos parecían irradiar flamas y relámpagos; uno tras otro, las cajas de tiza aterrizaron en su pizarra haciendo volar polvo de colores por toda la habitación. Hasta ese momento Darcy pudo notar a qué debía tan atípica reacción en su mejor amiga, pues debajo del dibujo de un cerebro, a un lado de la anotación donde decía "Sueños", estaba anotada otra palabra, una que tampoco entraba en el vocabulario de Lisa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar cómo ella repudiaba tal palabra que incluso había llegado a odiarla también. La palabra incluso dejaba salobre el gusto: FRACASO.

— ¡Sigo soñando, demonios! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó hacia Darcy, bufando por la ira— ¡Responde, Darcy! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque… ¿tenemos diez años y es normal en alguien de nuestra edad? —preguntó la morena, dubitativa, temiendo que Lisa le lanzara alguno de sus tantos ácidos corrosivos sin fijarse— ¿Qué sucede, Lisa? De verdad me estás asustando demasiado. Te estoy escuchando gritar desde que puse un pie en el jardín de tu casa, nadie me…

— ¡Quise borrarlos! —volvió a gritar, señalando la pizarra— ¡No puedo borrar un sueño! —luego de por fin admitirlo, solo se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, quitándose los empañados lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas de enojo—. Lo siento, no quise que me vieras así…

—Adivino —dijo Darcy dejando su mochila encima de la cama de Lisa—. Tu medicina experimental para dejar de soñar no ha dado frutos.

—He intentado demasiadas cosas, Darcy —le explicaba Lisa, conteniendo su desesperación—. Logré sintetizar tantas fórmulas en líquido… ¡tantas malditas mezclas que debían parar en el torrente sanguíneo e ir directo hacia el cerebro! ¡Debían abrirse paso ante cualquier cosa! ¿y qué obtuve? ¡solo un montón de narices sangrantes y dolores de cabeza!

—No te tortures así. Hasta yo creo que es demasiado temprano para rendirte, solo has hecho una fórmula ¿no? ¿acaso vas a rendirte tan pronto? —retaba Darcy.

Desafiar a un genio muy pocas veces terminaba en el algo bueno, en especial si tal genio llevaba el apellido Loud por delante, Darcy lo sabía de primera mano. Luego de intercambiar miradas por algunos segundos, Lisa sacó la lengua, dejando horrorizada a Darcy por la cantidad de yagas rojizas. Mientras Darcy seguía con las manos en la boca debido a la impresión, Lisa se levantó de su lugar, abrió un cajón del mueble al lado de su escritorio y le arrojó un frasco de color marrón que se abrió al impactar en el suelo. Desde dentro salieron un montón de píldoras azules que se desparramaron sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Qué son estas cosas?

—Te presento al _BD-2_ —dijo Lisa, sacando ahora un cuaderno del mismo cajón—. También llamado "Bad Dream versión 2", o también "Fracaso, segunda versión". Esperando mejores resultados decidí sintetizar un montón de pastillas, claramente no fue la mejor decisión. No he podido comer nada desde hace dos días, al menos las heridas están sanando.

—Por favor, Lisa, dime que no le diste nada de esto a Lily —dijo Darcy, asustada. A cambio recibió una mirada furiosa por parte de Lisa.

—Previendo el daño causado por el anterior experimento, decidí probar este yo sola —con aquella respuesta, un peso desapareció de los hombros de Darcy, dejándola solo con el amargo desasosiego por ver a su amiga con unas heridas tan repulsivas—. Estuve haciendo, ya sabes, algunos cálculos. El daño a mi boca fue el peor, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores; supuse que si seguía adelante con el tratamiento las consecuencias serían irreversibles. El daño a mi lengua solo fue el inicio.

— ¿Te darás por vencida? —preguntaba Darcy, apartando las pastillas con un pie.

—Me dan ganas, sabes que dejar algo a medias no es lo mío —contestó Lisa dándole una hojeada al cuaderno entre sus manos— ¿Sabes? Mi hermana Leni tiene una imaginación muy activa, su diario de sueños me lo dejó bien claro. Son cosas fácilmente interpretables hasta para el peor estudiante de psicología —decía pasándoselo a Darcy mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación—. Campanas, agua, iglesias. Si fuera Lucy estoy segura del grito que todas pondrían en el cielo, por fortuna no es así. Al menos para mí, todavía está sensible con el tema de su reciente ruptura.

—Oh, tú siempre subestimando a los corazones rotos —contestó Darcy con hastío—. Primero no te importó la ruptura de tu hermano ni la de Lynn, ahora quieres hacer pasar el sueño de tu hermana mayor como una _falacia_ neurocientífica o algo por el estilo.

Darcy seguía leyendo con atención las anotaciones en el diario de Leni. Su letra cursiva le dificultaba un poco la lectura, aunque lo compensaba con elegancia. Su letra, fina y de colores, quedaban completamente disparejas con las cosas tan extrañas escritas en las líneas de las pocas hojas ocupadas, casi todo el cuaderno estaba vacío. Lisa recogía las píldoras de vuelta en el frasco y las puso en un bote de basura al lado de su escritorio luego de envolverlas en cinta aislante para que nadie pudiera ver qué era. Luego de darle una leída rápida a todo lo anotado, Darcy empezó a ayudarla con la limpieza de su habitación.

— ¿Te digo algo y no te enojas? —preguntó Darcy, tendiendo la cama.

—Adelante.

—Yo presentí que esto iba a pasar.

Lisa alzó la ceja con intriga y volteó a verla desde donde estaba un bote de lámina en el que se leía "residuos peligrosos". Darcy tenía esa sonrisilla segura de sí misma, aquella que gritaba, restregaba, y presumía un muy bonito «Te lo dije». Lisa debió reconocer que en esta ocasión Darcy estaba casi, _casi,_ por obtener la razón dada su conversación de hace casi tres semanas.

—Sí, los sueños son inestables —convino Lisa, cerrando el bote y apilándolo junto con otros tres en el rincón izquierdo de su habitación—. Sé que puedo tratarlos, estoy segura. La ciencia puede lograrlo todo, nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca.

—Ya hay alguien cambiándolo, se hacen llamar psicólogos —alegó Darcy, presumiendo la razón de su punto—. Tienes razón, no siempre los que creen en Dios saben todas las respuestas. De otro modo, tanta gente no hubiera muerto siendo torturada. Pero la ciencia que quieres usar, es decir, _tu ciencia,_ no aplica en alguien como tu hermana, Lisa. Debes aceptarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "mi ciencia"? —cuestionó Lisa, sintiéndose ofendida.

—Míralo de este modo: tú estás haciendo medicinas para borrar los sueños. Mientras tanto, un terapeuta no trata de borrarlos, sino de enterrarlos para que ella no pueda volver a verlos ¿Entiendes? Estás tratando con fantasías, no con algo que puedes tocar o ver.

—Eso no tiene sentido, antes se creía que la lepra era un castigo divino y luego la razón llegó hasta nosotros diciéndonos que se trataba de una infección debido a las…

—No estamos hablando de lepra, Lisa, estamos hablando de fantasías —Darcy suspiró sin dejar de ver cómo ella hacía pucheros sin querer aceptar la razón, por muy banal que fuera—. No estoy diciendo que te rindas, al contrario, sigue intentando, solo recuerda con qué te enfrentas.

 _Solo fantasías,_ pensó Lisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo por fin, aceptándolo—. Al menos por ahora, seguiré buscando ¿me escuchas?

Darcy solo asintió, conformándose con aquella respuesta. Lisa decidió entregarle el cuaderno de sueños a Leni, para que al menos tuviera algo en con lo cual entretenerse. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Lily, quien sostenía un pedazo de papel de baño contra su nariz; entre sus deditos escurría la sangre, provocando la culpa en Lisa.

— ¿Esto es normal? —preguntó Lily—. Apenas iba a tu habitación. Creo que hoy está saliendo más.

—No te preocupes, voy a resolverlo —le aseguró.

Justamente Leni estaba subiendo por las escaleras, con una taza de café en las manos. Lisa decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para devolvérselo; Leni no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo miró el cuadernito con sorpresa, sabiendo que hace varios días se lo había devuelto a su hermanita para poder ayudarla.

— ¿No lo hice bien? —preguntó inocentemente Leni.

—Al contrario, hermana mayor —felicitó Lisa, para luego contestar con desánimo—. Soy yo quien lo hizo todo mal. Debo empezar desde cero. Si necesito tu ayuda te lo haré saber.

3

 _En este sueño soy una niña. No estoy muy segura del sitio a donde debo ir, solo camino en un bosque que parece no tener final. Puedo escuchar voces, estoy muy segura, pero no sé si son mujeres, niños u hombres. Todas suenan tan iguales, me confunden, pero no me dan miedo. Simplemente sigo caminando hacia una estrella en el cielo, y por alguna extraña razón, esa estrella me da mucho frío. No sé cómo definirlo, como que mi felicidad se va, solo me deja helado el pecho, es como tener ganas de llorar y no poder hacerlo. El frío lo hace imposible. Y sigo y sigo caminando hacia la estrella hasta que acabo en la torre de una iglesia. Hay una cuerda y comienzo a tirar de ella. Solo así se callan las voces. Debo dejar de escribir. Sam acaba de despertar. Es increíble cómo las cosas se pueden volver tan extrañas a cada segundo. A veces me da miedo. Luego pienso que Lucy ha pasado muchas veces por estas cosas. No debo ser una cobarde. Debo ser valiente, como ella, igual a mi hermanita._

 _¿Por qué siempre soy una niña? Hoy ya casi amanece, me alegro. No me gusta cuando una pesadilla me despierta en la madrugada. Todo está lleno… de sombras. No me gusta, son malas. Algunas de ellas se parecen a quienes se burlaban de mí en la escuela ¿Por qué los niños deben ser tan crueles a esa edad? Nunca lo entendí, yo siempre fui buena con todos los demás. Incluso con quienes me llamaban con apodos muy feos, que insultaban mi inteligencia. Todos creían que mi cabeza estaba llena de aire… pero no es el caso. Lisa también me pidió que anotara las cosas que viera todos los días. Hoy, por ejemplo, estuve viendo varias ofertas de trabajo. No me dan ganas de volver a la universidad, yo siempre me he querido dedicar a la moda, pero en la universidad no lo toman en cuenta. Quizás soy una idiota después de todo, jamás he buscado un sitio donde enseñen a hacer esas cosas. Mamá me ha dicho que no necesito aprender más, solo iniciar ¿Por qué nadie puede ser como mi mamá? Ella confía en mí, lo sé. No quiero decepcionarla. No quiero decepcionar a nadie._

 _Anoche soñé algo demasiado extraño, fue con Sam. Yo la estaba viendo desde el fondo, estaba en un escenario, mirando hacia toda una audiencia. Recuerdo haber visto su rostro, estaba espantada. Estaba aterrorizada. Al lado suyo, en algo así como una mesa, estaba… algo. No sé cómo decirlo, perdón, Lisa. Solo recuerdo algo parecido a un montón de carne que se movía. Al lado mío estaban un montón de niños, creo que lo eran. Todos tenían máscaras horribles, no dejaban ver sus rostros. Recuerdo que reían ¿sabes lo que significa? Yo tampoco. Luan es la comediante, no Sam. Incluso le arrojaron flores. Supongo… no lo sé ¿algo bueno? Ella es músico, como Luna ¡Hey! Quizás estoy soñando algo bueno por fin… aunque, si fuera bueno ¿por qué me da miedo? Lo raro venía después de eso. Sí, se pone más raro, porque luego de que salgo de ese sitio, estoy de nuevo en aquel bosque. Estoy buscando a alguien, pero las otras voces no me dejan oír o concentrarme ¿Lucy también soñará con algo así? ¿También se soñará de niña? Algún día debo preguntárselo. O mejor no. Podría hacerla recordar cosas feas._

 _Hoy choqué por accidente con una señora en el supermercado, no choqué-choqué, sino que la derribé tirándole sus cosas por todo el suelo. Los huevos se rompieron, también su paquete de pan tostado. Me disculpé muchas veces con ella, pero solo me llamó idiota mientras se limpiaba. No importa cuántas veces quise ayudarla a levantarse, no aceptaba mi ayuda. Me sentí muy mal, no por haberla tirado ¡fue un accidente, lo juro! Me sentí mal porque… me llamó idiota. Yo no soy idiota, solo soy un poco despistada ¿jamás le habrá pasado algo así? De todos modos, solo sonreí, me disculpé y me fui a tomar un smoothie. Eso siempre me anima. Sucedieron varias cosas, pero lo único importante es que me encontré con Bobby. Platicamos un rato, de hecho, se sintió bien que para variar tuviera un amigo aquí, en casa. Me sentí feliz, por fin logré terminar todo con ese… bobo. Nadie se volverá a reír de mí, eso seguro. Aunque soy tan despistada que quizás ya lo hagan y yo no me haya dado cuenta. Solo admito que me da un poco de preocupación por él, según escuché, en la construcción están solicitando bastante ayuda. No es malo, tienen empleo, pero no dejo de pensar que los vi en la universidad también, justo después del incendio._

Lisa le había devuelto su diario de sueños. Una forma muy estúpida de llamarlo tomando en cuenta que lo ocupó como si fuera un diario cualquiera. Anotaba las cosas que estaban pasándole desde que Lisa le dio el cuaderno hace unas semanas para, según ella, "apuntarlo todo". Leni lo veía sentada en el escritorio mientras le daba sorbitos a su café, luego de poner cara de disgusto. El café no se trataba de sus bebidas favoritas a menos que estuviera frío, tuviera crema y chispitas encima y se lo sirvieran con una gran sonrisa. No podía concebir el hecho de que incluso Lincoln lo bebía por las mañanas de vez en cuando.

—Hola, Leni —saludó Lori al entrar en la habitación— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Leía algunas cosas —contestó de forma distraída—. Hay mucho silencio por aquí ahora que Luna no está ¿No te parece raro?

—En algún momento debía salir a buscarse la vida.

—Lo sé, solo me parece un poco triste. Antes esta casa era tan ruidosa…

Luan tampoco estaba, seguía en las clases que estaba tomando. Después de ahí, quizás iría a ver al doctor Smith. Se estaba volviendo demasiado común en ella, a Lori le seguía sorprendiendo que sus padres no hubieran puesto ya el grito en el cielo. Leni seguía releyendo sus cosas en completa calma mientras mordía un lapicero, y sin meditarlo mucho, simplemente preguntó:

— ¿Está bien si salgo con Bobby, es decir, como amigos?

—Sí, claro —respondió Lori— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ya no somos novios. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Leni.

La otra rubia dejó de morder el lapicero para poner atención a las acciones de Lori, quien solo había llegado quién sabe de dónde, se quitó sus botas y se echó en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Leni no pudo evitar acercarse con curiosidad, provocando molestia en la mayor, quien solo atinó a darle una mala mirada sin despegar la cabeza de su almohada.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, solo un grano en la punta de la nariz —dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa—. Iré a prepararme otro café ¿quieres uno?

—Pero si tu odias el café —protestó Lori.

—Sí, también he besado a quien no me quería, supongo que es parecido —le dijo sin borrar su gran sonrisa—. Ya vuelvo, espero que te guste.

Lori no tuvo más opción que ignorar los comentarios de su hermana, esta vez más avergonzada que molesta, porque ni ella había notado el grano en la punta de su nariz. Ahora debía quitárselo, joder.

4

—Nos vemos mañana, Samanta —le dijo Rochelle subiéndose a su auto— ¿Segura no quieres un aventón? Al menos podemos dejarte algo cerca.

—Gracias, pero no. Mi compañera vendrá a recogerme.

—Como digas, querida —convino la mujer—. Ya sabes, pídelo cuando lo necesites.

—Hasta mañana, Ro —se despidió Sam.

Una vez que ella se fue junto con su marido hasta dar vuelta en la esquina, Sam se quitó la cofia y la dobló junto a su delantal. El uniforme de su nuevo trabajo no le gustaba para nada, tampoco le agradaba el olor del cloro en sus manos o las manchas de aceite en uno de los tres conjuntos de ropa que le habían dado. Se quedó recargada en un poste de luz, encendiendo un cigarrillo y manteniendo la vista en la calle hasta que vio el Torino de Luna acercándose. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el uniforme de su compañera, pues si bien no se trataba de colores pastel como el suyo, la camisa amarilla —la cual le iba bastante grande— brillaba incluso con la escasa iluminación de una farola pública.

—Joder, qué frío hace —fue lo primero con que se saludaron— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Ah, qué te digo —protestaba Sam luego de un largo suspiro—. Estuve repartiendo comida en el primer turno y lavando charolas en el otro. Me parece increíble que después de tantos años no hayan podido comprar un jodido lavavajillas ¡solo mira mis manos! Parecen las de un maldito anciano.

—Vamos, todo trabajo es sagrado —le dijo Luna— ¿Qué quieres cenar? Pensé que podríamos comprar algo, a menos que quieras preparar la cena.

—Hay que ahorrar un poco, hemos despilfarrado bastante de nuestro dinero para la presentación de tu novio en ese caro restaurante.

—Pff, cállate, no es mi novio —contestó Luna entre risillas—. Solo nos tomamos una botella de tequila y terminamos cantando en otros idiomas menos el nuestro.

—Y el vómito —volvió a decir Sam—. También vomitaron por todo el sitio, no lo olvides.

Cuando llegaron a casa las dos fueron a sus habitaciones. Acomodaron las cosas a modo de que no hubiera mucho estorbo para las cosas que sus compañeros usaban todos los fines de semana durante sus ensayos. Solo había dos pequeños sofás, en la sala, al lado había cinco guitarras; tres eléctricas y dos electro-acústicas. Había dos atriles, la batería de Chunk —que ocupaba casi todo el espacio— también ocupaban lugar un bajo, el violín de Luna, el saxo y las flautas de Sam.

—Algo está sobrando aquí —dijo Sam, poniéndose una camisa holgada mientras ponía en marcha el calefactor.

—Sí, deberíamos deshacernos de los sillones —contestó Luna, saliendo de su cuarto envuelta en una toalla que apenas dejaba visibles sus muslos—. Voy a darme una ducha, si quieres empieza a cenar, no me tardo. ¿vale?

—No es justo, yo quería hacer lo mismo —reprochó la rubia mirándola con fingido hastío.

—Ah, vamos, si quieres podemos bañarnos juntas para no gastar tanta agua.

—Por mí no hay problema —le contestó Sam riéndose.

Luna siguió su camino hacia la regadera y abrió el agua caliente, o bien, solo esperó un momento sentada en el retrete viendo su celular a que acabara de calentarse, divagando en lo dicho por Sam cuando se pusieron en camino, agradeciendo que fuera una de las "borrachas buena onda" en lugar del tipo "borracha sexo fácil" al igual que Lori. Producto de aquella estupenda noche luego del concierto, fue quedarse con Charlie y su amigo mientras se bebían hasta la última gota de tequila que hubiera, por supuesto, a cuenta de la casa. Durante casi toda la noche, bueno, al menos de las partes que Luna recordaba, dicho amigo presumía que podía gastar todo lo que quisiera porque era su club, porque tenía dinero para contratar a tanto personal de limpieza como quisiera, y también que se emborrachaba porque tenía ganas. Cuando todos apenas iban tomando vuelo, Chunk incluido, él acabó desmayado y con un bigote y monóculo pintado en la cara. Sin duda se habían divertido bastante, y encima les pagaron; quizás unos días antes Luna estaba esperando que algo malo sucediera, pero un arranque así solo podía augurar algo muy, pero que muy bueno.

 _Por mí no hay problema,_ sonrió al recordar las palabras de Sam.

Hasta la fecha seguía reacia a creer cómo se desenvolvían las situaciones para ella; las pocas personas que conocían su orientación sexual —Luan entre ellas— siempre buscaban presentarles algún amiga u amigo para "ver hasta dónde llegaban las cosas". En todo momento, luego de la despedida de Sam y el ahogamiento en alcohol, recordaba con nostalgia las largas horas besándose con tanta pasión sin nunca tomar la iniciativa de ir más allá. Ambas estaban en la edad perfecta para experimentarlo, Luna lo reconocía, sentía el deseo en ese momento. Una semana no rindió para mucho en aquella época, debía reconocerlo: esa etapa de su vida había sido una completa mierda.

Mientras dejaba que el agua escurriera los problemas causados por un listillo en su turno de limpieza en la universidad, recordó con algo de molestia a un sujeto llamado Carl, quien parecía bastante aficionado a denigrar al personal no solo de limpieza, sino también a quienes atendían en la cafetería e incluso a contratistas que estaban poniendo las nuevas ventanas en el aula de computación. A ella, en particular, se había dirigido como "limpia mierdas" por haberla visto en el baño de hombres, tallando un mingitorio con un cepillo y agua enjabonada. La bendita política de paciencia impuesta por sus padres fue la única barrera, una muy delgadísima barrera que le impidió arrojársele encima al igual que un chacal para destrozarle su estúpida carita rosada a puros golpes.

Durante su descanso estuvo charlando con Janine, su jefa directa, y también con todas sus otras compañeras. Al menos les tocaba encontrarlo en alguna ocasión debido a que el susodicho imbécil tenía las clases repartidas por los edificios o pisos que cada una debía estar atendiendo. Y fuera de alguna que otra mirada sorprendida de ver a alguien de la edad de Luna trabajando en la universidad en lugar de estudiar en ella, todos los turnos para el almuerzo eran bastante agradables.

Entonces, luego de casi quince minutos, Luna cerró el grifo y salió envuelta en su toalla solo para deleitarse con el aroma de algo frito. Fue guiada hacia la cocina y vio a su rubia compañera preparando algo en la pequeña parrilla eléctrica que sus padres le habían regalado. Estaba vestida con unos leggins de color gris que se ajustaban a sus piernas de una forma seductora. Bien, al menos Luna creía que se veía bastante sexy con su ropa habitual de casa.

—Estoy cocinando algunos nugets —dijo al verla parada ahí— ¿Puedes terminar? Mientras me doy un baño, te prometo que no me tardo.

Al volver la vista, se dio cuenta de cómo iba Luna; desnuda, con gotas de agua escurriendo por sus brazos, hombros y piernas. Su cabello mojado pegado de forma tan atractiva en su frente debido al agua de la regadera. El aroma de un champú de cereza le llegó a Sam por encima del olor del aceite y el azúcar regado.

— ¿Quieres seducirme? —preguntó de forma coqueta. Jugando, obviamente.

—Cariño, si quisiera seducirte, ya estaríamos en una cama —le contestó Luna con una pícara sonrisa mientras le quitaba la cuchara de la mano para seguir vigilando su cena—. Ya ve, antes de que la comida se enfríe. Mientras preparo otra cosa.

Sam siguió riéndose de lo dicho por Luna mientras se desvestía camino al baño. Pensando, de una forma muy poco habitual, que quizás Luna tuviera razón. Hacía ya algo de tiempo que no tenía nada con una chica, ni sexo hablando de forma general. Dejó sus elucubraciones para después de cenar y mientras fue a asearse. En tanto, la otra rockera se sentía avergonzada de sus propias palabras, aunque no del todo arrepentida. Solo siguió recalentando el puré de papas que su madre le dio en una lonchera "para que pudiera comer algo decente en toda la semana". Luna sirvió un montoncillo de sus nugets para cada una al lado de una generosa porción de puré, luego fue a ponerse ropa, ya le estaba dando frío. Pusieron música a volumen bajo para ambientar su cena.

—Esto es lindo —dijo Sam empezando a comer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Vivir juntas —respondió echando un poco de cátsup en sus nugets—. Bueno, al menos a mí me gusta. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una cena tan agradable.

—Je, no es para tanto —susurró Luna, halagada por las palabras de su amiga— ¿Sabes? Luego de que te fuiste a Inglaterra imaginé esto muchas veces.

—Lo recuerdo —convino la rubia—. Yo también… platicábamos mucho. Lo recuerdo casi todo.

Siguieron comiendo, cambiando el tema de un lado a otro, desde el imbécil riquillo al que Luna quería moler a golpes, hasta la buena compañera de Sam en la cocina y las nuevas amistades que estaban haciendo más pronto de lo esperado. Ambas tenían la cabeza hecha un revoltijo; Luna por las palabras proferidas antes de la cena, y Sam por haberles hecho caso. La imaginación de ambas estaba muy activa, y no precisamente para crear nuevas canciones.

5

Solamente hubo unos pocos osados para quedarse en la primera mitad del turno nocturno en la construcción, Bobby estaba entre ellos, junto a su compañero y más reciente amigo, Alan, un hombre de treintaiocho años que tendía a ponerse colorado a media tarde luego de trabajar casi todo el turno. Mientras esperaba que Ronnie pasara después del trabajo para entregarle su cena, estuvo dando una ronda por todo el vecindario para ver que los chiquillos no se hubieran colado en la construcción, como venía sucediendo prácticamente desde su primer día de trabajo.

Andar deambulando por ahí le gustaba bastante.

Se trataba de un complejo de cuatro cuadras de viviendas conectadas entre sí por una rotonda, formando una unión bastante extraña entre una calle y otra, dejando lo que antaño seguro fue una zona recreativa para los niños ya bastante destruida por el inexorable paso del tiempo. Él desconocía mucho acerca del lugar, de hecho, nunca supo de él hasta que comenzó a enrollarse con Lori cuando tenían diecisiete y lo pudo ver de camino a la parada del autobús; para ser honesto, siempre le habían parecido como las viviendas de algunos sitios en México. Como se diría coloquialmente en su tierra: las casas estaban _pa' chingar su madre._ Puertas caídas, vidrios rotos, basura, pasto y arbustos creciendo por doquier, incluso en el techo. En su tierra no se trataba de algo tan extraño, y a menos que Royal Woods fuera una comunidad llena de _Rednecks_ , le parecía bastante increíble que el gobierno pudiera permitir que una zona tan fea estuviera arruinando los bonitos vecindarios del rumbo.

Por lo mismo, ahora que casi todas las viviendas estaban siendo derribadas y el primer modelo de las nuevas casas se levantó en una zona del fondo, los niños corrían peligro por andar de un lado a otro, incluso los mismos trabajadores tenían accidentes de vez en cuando. Ya iban dos caídas al fondo de una zanja del alcantarillado. También un dedo a punto de ser cortado. Tomas eléctricas que habían provocado ya una incapacidad y dos accidentes leves. Todo eso en la semana que estaba por terminarse. Bobby estaba bastante agradecido de no estar en la **lista negra** —como la llamaba Charlie—.

— _Oye, Santiago —_ escuchó en la radio que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco reflectante— _. Ronalda acaba de llegar, dice que te trae la cena._

— _Solo dime Ronnie —_ protestó su hermanita— _¡Anda, ya quedé para ir con Lincoln!_

—Voy para allá —contestó Bobby.

Para entonces el viento ya soplaba con suavidad trayendo consigo algunos copos de nieve de los que Bobby se quedó maravillado, por mucho que luego estuviera arrepentido del frío que muy seguramente le complicaría el trabajo. En lugar de rodear para salir en la puerta frontal decidió seguir adelante y terminar el recorrido, esta vez alumbrando con la linterna hacia dentro de las casas, esperando asustar a cualquier intruso ahora que se acercaba la jornada nocturna. No pudo ver a nadie, pero sí le daba un poco de mala espina estar caminando por una calle casi por completo abandonada, solo ocupada por algunos camiones cargados con materiales u escombros preparados para salir por la mañana.

En la casa 237 de la calle Orwell había un columpio improvisado con una tabla bastante resistente y unas cuerdas sujetadas en la rama. Se mecía con tranquilidad en la completa soledad de aquel sitio, trayéndole la sensación de extraña nostalgia, como si aquel juguete abandonado le recordara algo de su niñez que se le escapaba en el infinito mar de pensamientos sobre las próximas compras navideñas y la principal razón de estar trabajando en un sitio poco acogedor en lugar de estar estudiando o quizás en algún bar u antro con sus amigos y quizás algunas chicas. En todo caso, siguió su marcha en completo silencio y metiendo algo de prisa para no arruinarle su noche a Ronnie, quien lo seguía esperando charlando con Alan en la puerta de entrada, la única permitiendo acceso después de las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó Bobby, bromeando. A lo que Ronnie contestó con gesto de molestia y un gruñido bajito que le provocó gracia a los dos hombres.

— ¿A qué hora regresas a casa? —fue lo primero que dijo Ronnie, entregándole una bolsa de plástico con su comida, la cual todavía estaba caliente.

Su hermano la miró con cierto recelo, sabiendo a dónde iba, pero desconfiando de lo que haría. Se trataba de algo muy normal, sin embargo, pensar que su hermanita vería al "pequeño Loud" por un largo rato le hacía desconfiar bastante. Joder, no quería ni imaginarlo. Pocas veces lo había visto del mismo modo que ahora, pero era como si Lincoln se estuviera desquitando por haber tenido sexo con Lori cuando estaban en una relación. La generación de ahora, como la llamaba su padre, era bastante precoz.

—Después de medianoche, no llegues tarde —le advirtió, sabiendo que sus palabras irían a pasar en el basurero mental de Ronnie—. No te estés confiando por la moto, los caminos están un poco resbalosos por la nieve, si puedes, mejor pídele a Luna que te lleve a casa, ya luego yo me arreglo con ella.

—Luna ya no vive ahí —replicó con cierto enfado—. Solo veré a Lincoln un rato, deja de ser tan pesado. Te veo más tarde, tengo bastante tarea para mañana. Solo voy a saludar.

Ronnie se montó en su moto y no le dio tiempo a protestar. Lo primero que hizo fue romper la regla de Bobby, acelerando casi a lo máximo y dando vuelta de forma tan rápida que le salpicó a ambos hombres un poco de nieve que estaba en la acera. Lo bueno era que confiaba en ella, que si no…

—Vamos, hay que comenzar antes de que se haga más tarde —apresuraba Alan yendo hacia el comedor—. Hoy no podré quedarme mucho contigo, Santiago. Tengo algunas cosas que resolver en casa ahora que mi hermana está embarazada.

—Vaya, espero que esta vez no ocurra nada malo —dijo Bobby distraídamente.

Durante su primera semana trabajando con Alan, este le contó la mala suerte de su hermana durante los embarazos ya que, en sus veintiocho años de vida, ya contaba con un historial de tres abortos y una muerte de cuna. Esas horrendas situaciones donde no ocurre ningún descuido, sino que los bebés _simplemente_ mueren. Vaya mierda. Por lo mismo, su anterior marido la había dejado, y cuatro años después, la historia parecía estarse repitiendo, solo que esta vez, él daba asilo a su hermana y su marido mientras encontraban otro lugar donde vivir. Así pues, luego de dejar la comida de Bobby en el comedor —el cual no era sino un remolque de dos por cuatro metros— tomaron sus abrigos y emprendieron marcha hacia La Casa Muestra, para terminar la instalación de los muros con tablaroca.

—Charlie me estaba diciendo que se hará un lote de casas algo más pequeñas —le dijo Bobby al entrar en la casa y tomar sus materiales para trabajar.

—Te llevas bien con el tipo, ¿eh, Santiago?

La manía de Alan por llamarlos Ronalda y Santiago parecía algo incorregible. No le molestaba —al menos no tanto como a Ronnie— por lo tanto, ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo le parecía un tanto curioso. Pero sí, la verdad era que Bobby siempre había tenido la buena fortuna de llevarse bien con los jefes de sus empleos. Había dejado tan buena impresión que Ronnie no tuvo problemas en encontrar un trabajo como camarera en uno de los tantos restaurantes donde él fungió como repartidor estrella. Su particular acento y simpatía propia de un muchacho confianzudo dejaban una buena impresión en los clientes, en especial si se trataba de madres de familia o chicas quienes hacían el encargo.

—No tanto, el tipo cae bien —contestó yendo hacia el segundo piso—. En todo caso, hay que caerles bien. Luego resulta bueno si necesitas un favor o tienes una emergencia.

— ¿No te importa que los demás piensen que eres un lame bolas?

—Me han llamado de peores modos —le contestó quedándose mirando por la ventana—. Oye, te cuidado, los escalones están resbalosos.

El viento entraba suavemente entre las ventanas por falta de un vidrio, junto al sonido de todos los demás empezando a trabajar en las primeras casas que se estaban levantando. El sonido de las revolvedoras de concreto era lo que más le disgustaba, y eso que no era una máquina tan ruidosa como las otras tantas que estaban desperdigadas por todo el lugar.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Alan quitándolo de la ventana.

—No estaba haciendo…

Antes de poder notarlo, Alan estaba señalando el suelo, mostrándole un agujero en el piso que bien pudo convertirse en una trampa para su pierna entera. Bobby frunció el entrecejo resoplando con molestia.

— ¡Qué mierda! —gritó—. Terminamos de poner esto hace tres días.

—Ya te lo digo, Santiago, son esos estúpidos críos —renegaba Alan, frotándose la barbilla con enojo—. Sus padres los dejan corretear de un lado a otro, pero si se lastiman entonces es culpa nuestra. Montón de mocosos engreídos.

— ¿Qué puta necesidad tiene un niño de hacer un hoyo en el techo?

— _Oye, Bobby, ¿te sobran clavos? —_ le preguntaron por el radio.

—Sí, en un momento te los llevo.

La respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que Bobby estaba acostumbrado.

— _Rápido, cabrón —_ le exigió—. _Así como brincaste la frontera._

Incluso Alan se quedó sorprendido al escuchar tan estúpido y malogrado insulto. Del otro lado no hubo risas, ni tampoco alguna otra palabra que lo confirmara como un mal chiste, sino que, de nuevo, le estaban exigiendo llevar dicho material hasta las casas de más adelante.

—Si tanto los ocupa, que venga —dijo finalmente.

Alan se frotó las manos para entibiarlas y luego ambos comenzaron a trabajar con su única compañía: el celular de Bobby sintonizando una estación de radio con música de los años ochenta.

6

Algo bueno de haber crecido era que sus hermanas por fin tenían sus propios asuntos. Gracias a ello podía estarse besando con Ronnie Anne cómodamente en el sofá de su casa sin temor de que alguna estuviera espiando por ahí, riéndose y emocionándose por algo tan simple, aunque bastante tierno. Dependiendo del tipo de besos. Lo único malo en esta ocasión, era estarse besando con Ronnie ahora que también había besado a Lucy. Lincoln no se sorprendía de sus malas decisiones, había tomado bastantes a lo largo de su relativamente corta vida. En un dado momento abrió los ojos y pudo ver una cabellera negra escondiéndose en la pared de la entrada al comedor. Ya todo estaba confirmado: ÉL era la peor mierda en todo el mundo.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir? —le dijo.

Mientras que su rostro denotaba complicidad, excitación y enamoramiento, su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de voces y emociones más allá de hipócritas. Se había convertido muy paulatinamente en un mentiroso de primera clase, de los peores. De esos que mienten sin arrepentirse en lo absoluto de que lo están haciendo. Y todo porque, entre todas aquellas voces, había una gritando: _al menos algo de lo que dices es verdad._ Porque en serio lo era. La gran mentira e hipocresía radicaba en el amor. Amaba a Ronnie, no era mentira. Desde la pared del comedor, Lucy se asomó, esta vez no temiendo ser descubierta. Después de todo, estaba en su casa, era libre de andar por donde quisiera…

—No puedo, se lo prometí a Bobby. ¿Te veré mañana?

Linc echó un vistazo de forma rápida hacia detrás de Ronnie. Lucy ya no estaba. No por ello se sintió más tranquilo de responder o hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Como confirmación, empezó a besarla con lentitud, rosando su lengua en los labios de Ronnie, provocando que ella gimiera por lo bajo debido al sorpresivo y seductor movimiento; correspondió con su lengua también y acercándolo por las mejillas. Lincoln sucumbía muy fácil a los besos de Ronnie, siempre había sido así, desde niños. No importaba si era Page, Jordan o Christina a quien estuviera besando. Los labios de Ronnie habían sido los primeros. Solo ese tacto podía volverlo loco. Y ahora que la locura se juntaba con la culpa y la mentira, provocaba en él pensamientos demasiado desagradables que, muy a su pesar, no le parecían tan malos ahora que tenía _su recompensa._

—Entonces… ¿fue un sí?

—Claro que sí —susurró Lincoln—. Después de la escuela, claro.

Ya habiéndose besado demasiado por aquella noche, Ronnie se puso los guantes y su casco para irse a casa. Lincoln la acompañó hasta su motocicleta aparcada en la salida de la cochera. Debiendo aceptar sus pensamientos, Lincoln no dejaba de ver el conjunto tan genial que se veía excitante en ella; empezando con su chaqueta de pana más parecida a un abrigo largo, sus jeans y botas negras. Siempre había tenido buen estilo para vestirse. Él solo podía fingir que el frío no le calaba tanto como para salir sin abrigo a despedirse. Ella le sonreía montada en su moto, abrazándolo por los hombros, besándolo de nuevo.

—Te amo, Ronnie —le dijo.

Ambos guardaron silencio tras las palabras de Lincoln. Él porque nunca creyó estar diciéndolas. Ella por jamás imaginar escucharlas algún día ¿A qué venía todo esto justo ahora que pensaba irse? Lincoln solo podía pensar en una sola excusa. Era la verdad. La única que Ronnie necesitaba saber por el momento.

—Yo también te amo, Linky… mucho.

—Lo sé.

El encanto fue roto porque Ronnie pensó que se trataba de alguna de esas jergas en sus películas o quizás de sus cómics. Sin embargo, no fue la única en pensarlo, así que Lincoln no tardó en corregirse.

—Es decir, ya sabes, tú casi nunca me dices "Linky".

— ¿No lo hago?

Lincoln meneó la cabeza, denegando.

—Ya lo arreglaremos —dijo Ronnie—. Te veré mañana ¿Sí?

Lincoln solo la vio irse a velocidad moderada. Sintiéndose mal por no llevarla hasta su casa. Aunque de todos modos ya no podía hacer nada para que ella regresara. Se metió de nuevo sin percatarse que, desde la ventana del segundo piso, Leni veía toda la escena, enternecida por ver a su hermano en una situación tan adorable. Lori, por su parte, solo se había limitado a echarse, alegando sentirse mal del estómago. Una patraña, claro, pero Leni no estaba de humor para contradecirla.

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó Lincoln al llegar arriba.

A cambio solo recibió el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose con algo de fuerza. No estaba seguro de que hubiera sido Lucy, entonces optó por acercarse al baño y pegar la oreja. Antes de que llegara escuchó correr el agua de la regadera; no volvió a llamarla en voz alta, de hecho, agradeció mentalmente que Lucy no hubiera respondido a su llamado. Tenía vergüenza de verla luego de todo su _teatro_ allá abajo con Ronnie Anne. En algún momento los dos debían entenderlo, lo tenía claro. Aun así, el miedo de que toda su pequeña aventura con Lucy terminara de forma tan abrupta sin siquiera hablarlo antes también se discutía un buen lugar en su psique peleando por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Fue directo a su habitación y se encerró con seguro no queriendo ser molestado por un rato, lo cual, en su casa, podrían ser solo un par de horas hasta que alguna de sus hermanas lo llamara para preguntarle alguna cosa o pedirle un favor. Cerrando los ojos solo podía vislumbrar la carita de Lucy hace un momento, mirándolo con confusión mientras hablaba y se besaba con Ronnie Anne; durante años, lo único que Lincoln había querido era protegerla ¿de qué? De todo, prácticamente. Metido en ese propósito, Lincoln comenzó a pensar en Lucy de una forma que al principio le desagradaba, luego, una que poco a poco le fue gustando. Las facetas de su hermana no las había encontrado en ninguna otra chica, y más temprano que tarde, descubrió que no le gustaban sus cualidades, sino ella.

Sus labios deliciosamente hinchados debido a los juguetones besos mordelones de Ronnie se sentían agradables al tacto, como si cada vez que pasaba los dedos por encima volviera a besarla. Al darse la vuelta en su cama no pudo evitar sentir asco hacia él mismo. Las acciones que estaba haciendo se juró no hacerlas nunca cuando apenas era un niño. Qué forma tan desagradable había escogido la vida para mostrarle lo débil de su voluntad moral.

7

Asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su colega psicólogo, el doctor Aldo Rodríguez, se trataba de una actividad de todos los años. Uno de los aspectos de su rutina que solo se vio interrumpido por la muerte de Elaine hace varios años o, mejor dicho, por sus últimos días. Durante los años siguientes, Aldo lo había seguido invitando y John seguía asistiendo por no ser descortés, ya que él no le agradaba demasiado. También, con el paso del tiempo, John supuso que Aldo se daría cuenta de su antipatía; las cosas, por supuesto, no sucedieron así, sino que por el contrario, Aldo se mostraba siempre jovial y amable, lo que terminaba por hundir a Smith al no corresponder a una especie de amistad con el mismo entusiasmo que su colega. Porque solo era eso, su colega, pero no alguien a quien llamar propiamente "amigo". Se trataba de algo muy contradictorio incluso para el propio Smith.

Uno de los aspectos que Elaine siempre procuró cambiar en él, fue precisamente ese. Hacerlo actuar de forma correcta con las personas, aunque estas no le agradaran. John siempre insistía en que lo hacía. Elaine, por otra parte, razonaba lo contrario. Incluso ahora, cuando todos los invitados —en su mayoría doctores, alguno que otro abogado y otros pocos psiquiatras— además de algunos familiares, la voz de Elaine resonaba en los recovecos de su mente diciendo: _Ser cortés no significa solo responder bien a sus e-mails, sino también saludarlo si lo encuentras por la calle o asistir a los eventos a los que te invita. Siempre sonreír, siempre ser amable._ Elaine nunca su hubiera imaginado que diez años después de su muerte aparecería una chica para hacerle recordar todo lo que le enseñó mientras estuvo con vida.

—Un señor entró en la barbería para afeitarse a navaja, ya sabe, como un hombre —decía Luan a algunos invitados que estaban bastante entretenidos con sus chistes—. El barbero ponía mucho cuidado, pero aun así lo corta dos veces con la navaja en el labio y la mejilla. Para ponerse menos nervioso intenta hacer conversación y dice "¿Usted ya vino por aquí antes?"; a lo que el señor respondió: "¡Claro que no! El brazo lo perdí en la guerra, idiota".

Mientras todos los demás reían de forma suave y no muy ruidosa, como cualquier otro adulto aburrido que sobrepasa los cuarenta años, él se acercó para ofrecerle un poco de vino, a lo que Luan aceptó gustosa con una sonrisa un tanto curiosa.

—Gracias, mi doctor —dijo apoyando su mano suavemente en la mejilla de John, llamando la atención a más de uno.

—Un gusto, señorita.

Luan dio un trago a su bebida, no sin antes fanfarronear un poco meneando la copa en su mano y llevándosela lentamente hacia la boca. Solo John echó una risilla por verla haciendo eso, teniendo muy claro que se trataba de una broma.

— ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? —preguntó la señora Miller, una mujer enjuta de cabellera rubia que poco a poco se teñía de plata.

—Seis años —se apresuró a contestar Luan, mirando por encima del hombro de la mujer—. Antes era consejero en mi secundaria, le jugué algunas bromas el primero de abril.

—Uy, ¿Y cómo lo aguantaste, cielo? —les dijo con una risa, a la que tanto Luan como John correspondieron. A diferencia de Aldo, Jackie Miller sí se trataba de una buena amiga. Una a la que no veía muy seguido, lamentablemente.

—Él me soporta a mí. Supongo que estaba escrito. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir al ba…, quiero decir, al tocador.

Los dos la vieron marchar hacia el baño, el doctor Smith veía especialmente encantado su cabello café moviéndose ante los finos movimientos de sus hombros y sus caderas; el vestido amarillo y su abrigo de color gris le hacía lucir formal y relajada, incluso un poco alta ya que lo acompañaba con unas zapatillas blancas. Jackie se volteó hacia él, quien vestía un conjunto no muy diferente al habitual, salvo que su saco de color negro fue reemplazado por un abrigo de pana color gris. No pudo evitar mirarlo con una curiosa y pícara sonrisa.

— ¡Qué coqueta! —exclamó en voz baja, codeándole las costillas—. Hace rato cuando los vi entrar pensé que venías con tu nieta. No esperé que ella fuera Luan, es una chica lindísima.

—Así es ella —contestó Smith, comiendo distraídamente uno de los rollitos de carne que llevaba uno de los camareros. Se trataba de otra cosa que le desagradaba de las fiestas de Aldo; su cumpleaños parecía más una reunión de etiqueta que un cumpleaños. De algún modo, pensaba Smith, así las volvía entretenidas y distraía a los invitados del hecho que no todos sus familiares asistían—. Me sorprende que no la reconocieras, es tal como te la describí por Facebook. El buen humor, lo simpática, bonita…

—Sí, lo que no imaginé es lo permisiva que es contigo —le dijo punzándole la barriga con su uña barnizada de color morado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, John…

— ¡Vaya, Smith! Qué buena chica traes —exclamó Aldo acercándose. Jackie se apartó de ellos un poco incómoda para reunirse con su esposo en la mesa de los aperitivos— ¿Cuánto te costó? ¿Unos mil dólares? Las damas de compañía son un poco caras.

—Modera tu lenguaje, Aldo —contestó Smith severamente—. Es mi amiga, no es ninguna _dama de compañía._ Me pareció bien invitarla, es todo.

— ¡Oye, no te enojes! Lo que hagas con tu dinero es asunto tuyo —le dijo palpándole el hombro— ¡Solo bromeo! ¿Quién es ella? Yo también quiero una amiga así.

 _Siempre sonreír. Siempre ser amable._

—Ahora entiendo por qué tu familia no vino ¡solo dices tonterías! —contestó Smith con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo por el hombro y palpándole con mucha más fuerza— ¡Hombre, es broma! Jajá ¿entiendes?

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, la de Smith más de satisfacción. Aldo no hizo caso, solo saludó a Luan cuando regresaba del baño, besándole la mano y presentándose como todo un caballero. A Smith más bien le pareció un bufón comportándose cortés ante una bella princesa en aras de ganarse su favor. Luan no retiró la mano, provocando un resoplido burlón en John que trató inútilmente de disfrazar como un golpecillo en su mano dado con algo invisible.

—Encantada, yo soy Luan Loud—se presentó ella cortésmente con un ademán, siguiéndole el juego y provocando que Smith casi soltara la carcajada.

— ¿Eres paciente de Smith?

—No, solo una buena amiga suya —contestó con una incómoda sonrisa—. De hecho… seré la secretaria en su nuevo consultorio ¿no es así, doctor?

—Oh, por supuesto —corroboró Smith poniéndose al lado de Luan y abrazándole por los hombros. Ante la acción tan _linda_ por parte del psicólogo, Luan recargó la cabeza un poco sobre su hombro—. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿no es así? Solo estamos esperando tener lo necesario para que pueda empezar a trabajar.

—Vaya, la fantasía de todos los hombres ¿eh, John?

 _Sonríe. Amable._

— ¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Luan, ofendida.

John se puso en medio de los dos, procurando que Luan se quedara detrás de ambos. Los invitados parecían estar ajenos a su discusión —con excepción de Jackie y su marido—. Aldo seguía con su gesto desinteresado, pensando que John bromeaba en las palabras que le dijo.

—Discúlpate con la señorita, Aldo —le dijo, conteniendo su enojo.

—Oh, vamos, solo estaba bromeando —intentaba excusarse.

—Apenas la conoces —aclaró John, acercándose a él con una mirada muy poco agradable. Luan no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las cejas de ataque de John ahora sí estaban de tal modo para lanzar un ataque— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes bromear de forma tan pesada con ella? Es una invitada. Eres muy mal anfitrión.

—Bueno, la he escuchado bromear de forma pesada…

—Yo también la escuché, pero bromea sobre situaciones imaginarias y personas que no existen —dijo de forma más agresiva.

Aldo se quedó sin habla, al igual que Luan. Smith volteó a verla, descubriendo así su semblante incómodo. Por un momento se sintió mal, luego recordó lo dicho antes de que Luan apareciera y apartó el arrepentimiento de su mente. Estaba siendo amable, tal como Elaine decía. Solo no estaba sonriendo. No se trataba de la gran cosa, de todos modos, no se trataba de algo que hiciera gracia. No le gustó nada que llamaran a Luan "su dama de compañía". Para ser justos, quizás no le desagradaban las fiestas de Aldo, sino él.

—Ya es un poco tarde —dijo Luan tratando de calmar la situación—. Olvide lo que sucedió, solo que no tenemos la confianza para bromear así ¿Le gustaría que yo insinuara ese tipo de cosas con su hija o tal vez con su esposa? ¿verdad que no?

Aldo negó, esta vez avergonzado. Luan pasó su brazo por el de John y luego de estrechar manos, los dos se retiraron de la fiesta. Desde la puerta, John alcanzó a despedirse de Jackie y Pete. Luan solo les sonrió.

8

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, lo único perceptible en el coche era la nieve cayendo suavemente por fuera del parabrisas, acompañado al eterno aroma de coche nuevo que se negaba a irse desde hace ya un año, cuando Smith lo compró luego de que su camioneta le quedara demasiado grande para él solo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Smith—. Creo que sobre reaccioné. Disculpa, Luan.

—No, yo lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No quise que tus amigos pensaran mal, solo trataba de ser agradable. Sabes cómo son las cosas conmigo… no puedo evitarlo.

La mirada de uno huía a la del otro. Para tratar de romper el hielo, el doctor Smith pasó por alto el coqueteo de Luan, como lo hacía casi siempre, y luego le sonrió. Que Dios lo perdonara si lo que haría estaba mal. Solo quiso hacerle saber que no tenía problema con ello. Nunca lo tuvo y no creía tenerlo alguna vez. Apartó la mano del volante y la puso sobre el muslo de Luan, llamando su atención. Estuvo a punto de retirar la mano cuando sintió la tela de su vestido al tacto.

—Lo lograste —dijo John—. No te he contado de Aldo, precisamente porque no me agrada mucho. Piensa que sus bromas son graciosas, pero solo logra ser un pesado. Si lo que querías era agradarles a mis amigos, ya te digo que casi nadie de ahí lo es. Son conocidos de él, no míos. Bueno, quizás Jackie y Pete lo son, nada más.

— ¿Entonces por qué vas a sus fiestas?

—Alguna vez me tocó atenderlo. Además, Elaine siempre me dijo que debo ser cortés —contestó con nostalgia—. Tú lo sabes, también me lo has dicho, sabes que no soy de hacer amigos allá donde voy. Supongo que sigo yendo porque Elaine me dejó con la esperanza de que Aldo pueda caerme bien alguna vez.

Ante lo dicho por el psicólogo, Luan solo atinó a sonreír con más tranquilidad y luego sujetó su mano sin apartarla de su regazo. Aquel tacto se sentía muy bien, era algo nuevo para ella; pocos minutos después llegaron a la casa de los Loud, solo la habitación que otrora fuera de Lori y Leni tenía la luz encendida. Como pocas veces lo hacían, y como pocas veces elogiaron a Luan, él salió antes que ella de forma presurosa para abrir su puerta y extenderle la mano para salir. Luego ambos caminaron hasta el pórtico en completa calma, como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes del siglo pasado en su primera cita. Y como tal, Luan agradeció por una noche, cuando menos agradable solo por haber estado con él. El insulto de aquel hombrecillo se esfumó de sus pensamientos, quedando solo el impulso de querer besar a John ahí, cubiertos por una ínfima mancha de oscuridad en el ambiente, arriesgándose a que alguno de sus padres o sus hermanos se diera cuenta de un muy raro caso de estupro. Aunque Luan no estaba muy segura de entrar a tal categoría.

— ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —preguntó ella de forma inocente.

—Siempre que tú quieras —contestó.

Luan se acercó a besarle la mejilla tímidamente. El contacto de sus labios fríos fue electrizante en la barbilla de John, quien solo atinó a besarle la frente con suavidad ante la diferencia de estaturas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Luan se metió a su casa, él regreso a su auto, y luego volvieron a su rutina de todas las noches. Por muy solitaria o incompleta que se sintiera para uno u otro.

—No sabía que te gustaran los hombres mayores —le recibió Lori con una burlona sonrisa desde la silla de su escritorio. Llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y una mascarilla de aguacate. Leni estaba en la litera de arriba, sonriéndole también mientras agitaba su mano en un saludo. Luan no estaba sorprendida de ser descubierta por sus hermanas. Después de todo, se tardó demasiado en despedirse de él estando en la puerta.

—No me gustan —contestó Luan cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y sacándose las zapatillas—. Me gusta el doctor, es algo muy distinto. No lo entenderías.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Leni.

—No me tomará en serio, Leni —respondió por fin quitándose el vestido, quedando en un conjunto que le reveló a Lori que no planeaba terminar la noche charlando con sus hermanas mayores. Las prendas con encajes y de color negro amoldándose de forma precisa a sus curvas nunca auguraban intenciones inocentes.

— ¿Cuántos años? —preguntó Lori.

—Sesenta —dijo ahora poniéndose el pijama y quitándose el sostén—. Hay cuarenta de diferencia ¿importa?

Luan ya podía decirlo de forma desinteresada, después de todo, llevaba más de tres años haciéndose a la idea. Apego. Atracción. Capricho. Enamoramiento. Luan ya lo había llamado mentalmente de distintos modos y ninguno le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Para sus hermanas todavía fue sorpresivo, pero no la juzgaban. Leni era muy inocente para hacerlo, empezando porque creía en el amor, mientras que Lori no estaba en posición de hacerlo, solo se vería mal. Luan fue a la cama de arriba junto con Leni, Lori apagó la luz y ninguna dijo nada por un rato. En la litera de arriba, Leni llamó la atención de Luan codeándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres, Leni?

—Deberías invitarlo a la cena de navidad —susurró.

—Le gusta estar solo ese día.

—Nadie debería pasar navidad solo.

Leni estaba en lo correcto, Luan lo sabía, al igual que tenía por sentado el rechazo a la cena de navidad en su casa como cada año. Durante cinco ocasiones lo había invitado y siempre rechazaba la invitación tras inventarse alguna excusa; ella lo dejaba pasar, para no incomodarlo. Quizás este año las cosas no cambiarían.

9

El país de los sueños ya no se trataba de algo nuevo para Lucy.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el sitio parecía demasiado tranquilo, incluso para ella; estaba rodeada de la infinita naturaleza. Hacia el horizonte se extendían el césped y gigantescos árboles de tronco negro y hojas rojas que se mecían ante el viento que acariciaba su piel con calidez. A Lucy le recordaba mucho la sensación de los labios de Lincoln sobre los suyos. Confortable. Agradable. El cielo estaba iluminado por centenares de estrellas, grandes y pequeñas, fugaces y estáticas, algunas incluso con distintos colores. Un espectáculo multicolor que parecían fuegos artificiales. Se sentía muy cómoda en este sitio, hacía tiempo que un sueño no la hacía sentir así. Feliz.

Las luces de las estrellas iluminaron los tupidos árboles carmesíes provocando un fulgor que coloreaba el suelo de escarlata como pintura esparciéndose por un lienzo. El color de la sangre que para Lucy se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar. Las manchas parecieron cobrar vida, pues se juntaron en medio de todo el sitio para hacer crecer una esfera que se estaba tiñendo de negro. De la esfera brotaron raíces, hojas rojas, hasta formar otro árbol idéntico a los otros que estaban por todo el sitio. Lucy veía maravillada la nueva experiencia tan irreal de su mundo de fantasía, sintiendo una muy agradable intriga. El sitio en sí parecía ser un lugar de fantasía, mucho mejor que las nubes frías de los difuntos. Al final había sucedido lo dicho por su psiquiatra: todo había quedado olvidado al final. Y lo mejor es que no fue necesario contarle de sus sentimientos hacia Lincoln. Podía seguir mintiendo otro poco.

¿Entonces así eran los verdaderos sueños lúcidos? ¿Sin monstruos, tragedias o lamentos? Podía verlo todo, sentirlo todo al fin. Jamás se había sentido igual, se trataba de algo maravilloso, inigualable. Ahora no se lamentaba por soñar de nuevo. Por lo mismo no se movió al escuchar pasos acercándose a ella, pisando la grama oscura detrás, porque no presentía malas intenciones. Las pesadillas siempre diferían de en ese tipo de detalles. En las pesadillas siempre tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada tan solo empezando a soñar. En una pesadilla podía sentir la presencia de algo acechando en la oscuridad, entre la niebla.

—Gracias por tus regalos —dijo Martin sentándose al lado suyo—. No los necesitaba, ni tampoco tu disculpa. Pero me gustó mucho volver a verte, Lucy.

Lucy se tomó el tiempo de voltear. No presentir malas intenciones era una cosa. Pero verlo tal como aquella ocasión mientras soñaba en la bañera, con un gusano recorriéndole la cara pálida, le hacía pensárselo dos veces antes de dar la cara. Finalmente lo hizo y se encontró con su amigo tal como lo recordaba de cuando estaba con vida. Un short de mezclilla, una camisa a rayas de color rojo y sus lentes. Un poco más borroso, pero nada más. De nuevo, la desconfianza se iba. La fantasía regresaba, envolviéndola en la calidez de un muy buen sueño.

—Quería hacerlo —dijo Lucy—. Fuiste un buen amigo, yo no. Siempre quise pedirte perdón por eso.

—No te preocupes, Lucy —contestó Martin—. En algún momento, todos estamos asustados. Los niños lo están, por ejemplo. Todos se asustan.

El miedo escaló hacia la boca de Lucy, dejándole un sabor agridulce en el paladar. Martin la miraba sin sonreír, con sus ojos vacíos escudriñando en los pensamientos de Lucy. Poco a poco todo el lugar se transformaba; las estrellas de aquella solitaria pradera onírica se borraron una a una hasta dejar un cielo ausente de cualquier fuente de luz, cubriéndola de total oscuridad hasta que una grieta se hizo presente. Una rajadura que emanaba luz fría.

— ¿Puedes escucharlas? —preguntó Martin llevándose la mano hacia la oreja—. Hay muchas, Lucy. Pon atención ¿puedes escucharlas? —cuestionaba mirándola con seriedad—. Tú también podrás… muy pronto.

— ¿Escuchar…?

 _¡Fuego! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quemo! ¡Todo se quema! ¡Arde, arde, arde! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡DUELE!_

Las copas de los árboles se encendieron en llamas uno a uno. Desde lo lejos, allá donde los árboles no eran sino puntos rojos en medio de la noche, Lucy los vio convertirse en faros que cubrían el cielo de humo negro hasta tapar la grieta. Los gritos de la gente cada vez podían escucharse más fuertes, también la sirena de varias patrullas. La pradera al final se consumió en las llamas hasta dejarla en las ruinas de un viejo edificio consumiéndose en el fuego; al verse en peligro, Lucy trató de moverse con cuidado, manteniendo en mente que solo se trataba de un sueño. Tristemente sus pesadillas ya la habían lastimado antes; la angustia ocupó rápidamente todo en su mente al imaginar el horrible monstruo ahí escondido. Podía escuchar su maldita risa en algún lugar de aquel infierno.

— _Todos lo saben —_ decía la voz entre risas demenciales, moviéndose entre las habitaciones—. _Es hermoso… todos lo saben y podrán verlo._

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Lucy.

El hombre volteó la mirada hacia ella, enfurecido. La carne se le estaba desprendiendo de los huesos, uno de sus ojos hervía, su cabello se consumía, los dientes se veían a través de su mejilla agujerada por el fuego naciente de su boca; la ropa se le había quemado hasta dejar su muslo carcomido hasta la rodilla, donde el hueso brotaba hacia afuera a cada segundo, su miembro se le pegaba mientras las ámpulas reventaban hirviendo en una escena tan dolorosa que Lucy no pudo aguantar el asco. El enrojecimiento sobre él alcanzaba la deformidad, lo inhumano, lo abominable. Tan solo mirarlo le provocó una repugnancia que nunca en su vida había experimentado; se trataba de una tortura física inconcebible.

—No siento dolor, niña —espetó el hombre, saliendo desde en medio de las llamas con una botella de combustible que poco a poco se le achicharraba entre los dedos, volviendo un amasijo plástico y carnoso lo poco que quedaba de su mano— ¿Tú tampoco sientes dolor? ¿Por eso viniste?

La pequeña de pelo negro no supo si estaba hablando con ella. Su único ojo sano estaba puesto en los suyos, pero desconocía si todavía podía verla. El hombre siguió caminando hacia Lucy, haciendo que ella se apartara, asustada, asqueada. Lucy estaba por salir corriendo hasta que una viga casi le cae encima. Ahora estaba acorralada.

— ¡No te me acerques! —gritó Lucy, tomando uno de los trozos de la viga para defenderse.

—No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que mires —le dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados. El hombre parecía regocijarse con el sonido de los vidrios reventándose, de la pared resquebrajándose, de la gente gritando desde las habitaciones contiguas por ayuda—. Mira todo lo maravilloso que puedes hacer cuando no sientes dolor. Las cosas de las que te pierdes por ser alguien común ¡FANTÁSTICO!

— ¡Maldito demente!

Lucy no podía encontrar escape, el humo estaba cubriendo todo. El calor abrasador empezaba a escocerle la piel y el cabello, la lengua se le estaba resecando. Mientras buscaba algún modo de despertar, o de salir, lo que fuera, no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada al notar que sujeto ya no estaba, se había ido. Las perillas de una puerta que quiso abrir le quemaron las manos, no tuvo más remedio que empujar las puertas lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, quedado cara a cara con una horrible imagen de rostros sobre un lienzo gritando en agonía. En el suelo yacían los esqueletos de distintas personas que seguían gritando y retorciéndose por ayuda.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó de nuevo aquel monstro sujetándola por la mano.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritaba Lucy tratando de zafarse de su mano huesuda. La estaba quemando también. Los alaridos de Lucy resonaron por aquel asolador infierno de fantasía— ¡Apártate, déjame!

—Arderás… todo arderá… —decía el demonio, acercando su boca a la de Lucy, soplando en sus labios su aliento corrosivo y repugnante—. Arde conmigo, niña. Arde con Kenneth.

10

Al momento de despertar abrió los ojos poco a poco, tocándose rápido por todo el cuerpo procurando no despertar a Lynn con algún grito. Por fortuna no había sucedido nada grave, solo tenía un calor de los mil demonios y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor; las cobijas se sentían tan calientes como si las estuvieran sacando de la secadora, quizás un par de grados más calientes. Alcanzó a encender la lámpara de su buró, provocando una mueca en Lynn, quien luego solo se tapó hasta la cabeza con los cobertores. En sus manos no había ninguna marca, tampoco en sus hombros, piernas o el resto de su cuerpo. Pero sí manaba humo, y sentía las quemaduras por debajo de la piel; quemaduras que no estaban ahí, pero igual desaparecían lentamente dejándola asustada. A salvo, pero asustada.

—Suspiro. Qué estúpida fui al pensar que todo se iba a detener —susurró en su soledad. Se recargó en la cabecera de su cama abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras veía sus cortadas con forma de cruz—. Necesito decírselo a alguien.

El retrato de su buró se cayó, sobresaltándola. Dirigió su mano hacia el portarretratos con la fotografía de su bisabuela Harriet. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar mirando hacia la cama, como si ella la estuviera vigilando. Como si los muertos no tuvieran mejores cosas por hacer. Bueno, al menos los _muertos buenos_ no. El calor le había resecado la boca, así pues, decidió bajar a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Todo estaba oscuro, ya no necesitaba encender las luces, le bastaba con la poca iluminación proveniente de afuera; luego de todo lo visto en sus sueños, andar en la oscuridad ya no suponía ningún problema. Por un breve segundo pensó en ir hacia la habitación de Lincoln, pero desistió. Seguía sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

Sus pies desnudos fueron los únicos en resentir el ambiente frío de su casa. Al llegar a la cocina descubrió a su padre recargado en la nevera, frotándose las sienes con una mano.

—Hola, Pa —saludó Lucy.

— ¡Jo…! Oh, Dios. No me tomes por sorpresa, hija —le reclamó soltando una fingida risilla incómoda— ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? ¿Estás bien?

—Solo tengo un poco de sed —contestó tomando un vaso de la alacena— ¿Tú te sientes bien? no te ves precisamente saludable.

—Un poco de jaqueca, cielo, es todo.

Lynn se puso una pastilla en la lengua y luego bebió su agua con rapidez. Lucy se tomaba su tiempo, su padre le puso una mano en la frente y luego la quitó con una extraña expresión de sorpresa.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo en voz baja.

—No, estaba tapada hasta la cabeza —se apresuró a responder—. Hace demasiado frío, me puse cuatro cobertores encima, como Lynn.

El señor Loud no se quedó muy convencido, pero decidió darle la razón porque no tenía mal aspecto y Lucy jamás había sido una niña con pavor a los médicos u hospitales como el resto de sus hermanos. La vio sacar la jalea y la mantequilla de maní del refrigerador. Él hizo el favor de pasarle el pan del cajón junto a un cuchillo para untar.

— ¿Quieres uno, papá? —le preguntó.

—No, me caerá pesado. Ya me iré a acostar, no te vayas a dormir muy tarde.

—Muy bien, papá —contestó Lucy obedientemente mientras metía los frascos y ahora sacaba a leche para servirse un poco.

Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta de la habitación de sus padres cerrándose, dejándole con el sonido de la ventisca invernal, de las primeras del año. El alivio de notar que poco a poco bajaba la temperatura y la dolencia de su cuerpo se desvanecía le hizo sonreír con algo de pena por ella misma; se quedó sola, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado, con la mente en blanco. A pesar del miedo transpirado hace solo unos momentos en su sueño, la realidad no se sentía mucho mejor. En otra situación hubiera ido corriendo hacia la habitación de Lincoln, pero ahora no tenía sueño, ni creía prudente ir a la habitación de su hermano al pensar que él cerraría la puerta o simplemente no abriría. Todavía podía ver con completa claridad cómo se besaba con Ronnie Anne en el sofá hace algunas horas.

No pudo evitar sentirse celosa de ella, sin embargo, no podía enojarse con Lincoln porque en teoría, _la otra_ era ella. El primer impedimento estaba ahí. El segundo había sido impuesto por la genética cuando nacieron en la misma familia, vaya mierda. Sin embargo, ya llevaban dos semanas mintiendo y besándose de forma muy esporádica a escondidas de todos los demás. En el ático, en el sótano, en el parque algunas veces al salir de la escuela juntos. Admitirlo tampoco era mejor, honestamente.

Sus pasos en la escalera hubieran avergonzado a Cliff por lo silenciosos que fueron. Avanzó hasta la habitación de Lincoln y se quedó con la mano a un milímetro de golpear. Estando ahí, deseando entrar, seguía creyendo que no se trataba de algo prudente. Convenciéndose de que solo se trataba de un temor propio para el riesgo que estaban tomando, golpeó con suavidad, sintiéndose acosada por miradas que no estaban ahí. Lincoln contestó al poco rato, desganado.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Linky —susurró.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, y temiendo que su hermano no hubiera escuchado, decidió retirarse por la paz. No obstante, Lincoln abrió la puerta y miró hacia los lados para luego tomarla por la mano e invitarla a pasar. Apenas podían ver sus rostros gracias a la lámpara de lava en el buró de Lincoln.

— ¿Todo está bien, Lucy?

Ella negó, avergonzada.

—Tuve un mal sueño… pensé que… tú y yo…

Él la atrajo hacia la cama, sonriendo; ninguno perdió el tiempo y se acurrucaron tan cerca como podían hacerlo debido a lo cohibidos que iban en la situación. Juntos. En una cama. Habiéndose besado como solo lo puede hacer una pareja. Una pareja como Ronnie Anne y Lincoln lo eran. Dejando de lado sus sentimientos por un rato, y tratando de disimular que solo iba a él por haber tenido un mal sueño, Lucy decidió contarle todo. Incluso de su encuentro con Martin. Lincoln escuchó cada palabra con atención, aterrado no de lo que Lucy estaba contándole, sino la facilidad y frialdad con la que estaba haciéndolo. Al terminar, Lincoln la abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo a él.

— ¿No estás asustada? —preguntó Lincoln.

—No —respondió Lucy firmemente—. En mis sueños estoy sola. Al menos… tú estás en la realidad.

—Siempre voy a estarlo, Lucy —contestó.

En el breve momento de silencio y estando tan cerca, sus movimientos todavía parecían bastante temerosos. Acercándose milímetro a milímetro hasta besarse tímidamente una vez más, cubiertos por las tinieblas y las cobijas. El pretexto solo habían sido las pesadillas. Ahora Lucy no podía parar de pensarlo. En tanto, el peliblanco estaba extasiado ante los besos de su hermanita; los besos de Ronnie Anne eran fuertes, seductores, excitantes y, al mismo tiempo, amorosos. Los de Lucy eran más inocentes, más finos, más calmados y lentos… prohibidos.

Se apartaron apenas pocos segundos después, cada uno sonrojado, aunque no lo veían, podían sentirlo. Lincoln acariciaba el cabello de Lucy con la mano que ella estaba usando como cabecera encima de la almohada. Por su parte, ella tenía su mano temblorosa en el pecho de Lincoln, la otra inmóvil, sin saber cómo actuar ya que él la tenía cautiva por la cintura. Tanta cercanía nunca le había desagradado, pero ahora todo tenía otro significado. Seguían siendo hermanos, lo cual suponía, desde su punto de vista, que cualquier cosa hecha a partir de aquella tarde lluviosa en el parque sería algo inmoral.

—Debemos alejarnos —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Qué?

—Alguien puede sospechar, Lincoln —contestó en voz baja—. Debemos mantener distancia…

— ¿Y cuándo…?

En la escuela nunca tendrían la misma libertad, estaba claro. Ni tampoco en casa, y tantas ausencias al mismo tiempo estando juntos sería sospechoso a la larga. Por mucho que pesaba para Lucy, finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Solo las noches —contestó, bajo la comprensiva mirada de Lincoln—. Al menos… por un rato. Si te parece, Linc.

Lucy recibió un beso como confirmación, en la frente. No había sido lo esperado, pero la hizo sonreír. Se dio la vuelta, liberando el brazo de Lincoln, y él la abrazó pegando su pecho a la espalda de Lucy.

— ¿Segura quieres volver a dormir?

Ella asintió sin decir nada, al fin y al cabo, estaba con Lincoln. Él siempre la protegería.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y sí, ya sé que traje la actualización casi dos días después de lo prometido, pero tuve un compromiso precisamente el viernes a las 10:30 de la noche que no pude posponer ¿Y por qué no actualizar al día siguiente? Bueno, me tomé un día para pensar algunas cosas respecto a mis historias. Empezando por la escena de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln en la casa Loud; originalmente había una escena entre Lana y Lola, pero la dejaré para "el siguiente", pues no se trata de algo muy relevante. Ya saben, algo cotidiano entre las gemelas: discusiones.**

 **Siguiendo por la brecha de mis historias, bueno, aprovecho para decir que mi estadía en fanfiction desde siempre ha sido para crecer como escritor. Sin embargo, creo que es lo que menos he obtenido con el paso del tiempo en estos tres años que llevo en el sitio. Por lo mismo, siento que tener tantas historias activas es algo muy estúpido tomando en cuenta la poca aceptación que tienen ¿Por qué no me voy a Wattpad? Muy fácil, el sitio me parece más apropiado para leer en lugar de publicar. Al menos tratándose de fanfics. En resumidas cuentas, continuar con algunas de mis historias se está volviendo un poco difícil y me resultaría mejor borrarlas, sin embargo, no he decidido nada todavía. Después de todo, es tiempo que he invertido.**

 **Sin nada más por el momento, me despido ¡Hasta la próxima! n_n**

— **Slash.**


	14. Rumores

**¡Muy buenas! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero con todo y tropiezos por fin puedo traer el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. No los distraigo más y los dejo leyendo.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **12**

 **Rumores**

1

Ante la sola mención del viaje, Rita se puso notablemente nerviosa, sin embargo, no puso ningún pretexto para salir a las 5am con rumbo al bosque, a la casa de la bisabuela Harriet; Lynn no había dicho nada en veinte minutos, dando pie a que ella tomara una buena siesta y así olvidar algunas de las preocupaciones que, como madre de familia, no podía evitar sentir.

De vez en cuando Lynn se veía a los ojos por el retrovisor, no muy orgulloso de su cansada expresión que con los años se hacía más notoria. Sus años mozos se habían quedado atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo, junto con las idas a los antros y muchos conciertos que como buen melómano nunca se perdía; claro, algunas veces acompañado de alguna bella señorita. Así había sido hasta conocer a Rita pasando todas las mañanas por la misma vereda con tal de deleitarse un poco la pupila con su atractiva figura, centrándose principalmente en esas piernas de campeonato y su perfecto trasero. Aquella preciosa chica rubia se había convertido en la madre de sus hijos y ni con el pasar de los años había perdido parte de su belleza, al contrario, él la notaba mucho más hermosa cada mañana. Cosas de enamorados, así les llamaba él. Por mucho que Rita se notara con un poco más de peso u otra arruga en la cara.

Divagó por algunos segundos al recordar los días en que se conocieron; las chispas brotaron prácticamente desde su primer encuentro, siendo ella quien tomó el primer paso. Para Lynn las cosas habían sido muy distintas desde un principio, pues no iba más allá de atracción carnal hacia Rita, que lucía estupendamente en su atuendo de trabajo, y dándose un plus al verla vestida de forma casual en ese restaurante donde tuvieron su primera cita. De ahí, las cosas parecieron ir por sí solas. Rita se las arregló para enamorarlo con su inteligencia y su perspicacia, además de lo interesante que le pareció su sueño de convertirse en escritora. Por otro lado, él tuvo el camino un poco más fácil al estar ejercitado y lucir bastante bien en ropa ajustada, sus chistes no eran los mejores, pero sí de un humor muy fresco y absurdo que a Rita le parecía muy encantador. Y si bien tuvieron que apresurar las cosas porque Lori ya venía en camino, las chispas de su idilio no se apagaban aún después de casi veintitrés años de feliz matrimonio. Aquel uniforme de guardia de crucero se conservaba en su armario para alguno de sus encuentros íntimos en los cuales buscaban sentirse algo más jóvenes, junto a un uniforme de policía, uno de colegiala y un par de conjuntos de lencería sexy, tanto para ella como para él. Claro que debieron mantenerlos a salvo de las curiosas manos de Lola y observar bien la habitación por si Lucy estaba por ahí escondida, observando por casualidad.

Volteó para ver a Rita, quien dormitaba en su asiento dejando marcada su respiración en el vidrio de la ventana, y se dedicó a mirarla por pocos segundos. Apreciándola. Enamorándose otro poco más de ella. Temiendo espantarle el sueño decidió no encender el radio, en cambio, abrió la ventanilla de su lado y dejó que la brisa fresca de las afueras de la ciudad entrara. Normalmente hubiera encendido el aire acondicionado (o calefacción, en este caso) pero no había limpiado las rejillas en una semana y no quiso arriesgarse a llenar todo de polvo. Además, dentro de la camioneta estaba cálido sin necesidad de usarlo. Se pasó veinte minutos en silencio, sin pensar en nada que no fuera conducir hacia la cabaña, hasta que su mujer por fin despertó, desperezándose mientras se rascaba una nalga y miraba con gesto taciturno hacia afuera, ofuscada por la luz del alba volviendo más brillante la nieve que hacía lento su paso en carretera sobre "Vanzilla Reborn", como Luna había apodado cariñosamente al reemplazo de su vieja van familiar. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, Rita se acercó para darle un beso en su barbilla, que ya estaba un poco rasposa por no haberse afeitado hace casi una semana.

— ¿Dormiste bien, amor? —preguntó Lynn, besándole la mano.

—Un poco incómoda, pero al menos fueron las ocho horas —dijo Rita bostezando para luego tomar su celular del bolso— ¿Dónde estamos? Debo llamar a Luan para que haga las compras de la semana, le dejé 150 dólares, con eso le debe alcanzar.

—No te apures, yo le avisé hace rato, cuando nos detuvimos a echar combustible —contestó Lynn reduciendo su velocidad—. Me dijo que primero irá a comprar algunas cosas, pero que pasará al supermercado después de que termine.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—No quiso decirme, no ha de ser importante. O quizás salió a hacer sus compras navideñas. Lo que me recuerda, querida, que no hemos decidido qué regalarles a los niños en navidad.

Rita comenzó a reírse, primero suave, y subió la voz hasta estarse casi carcajeando, dejando a Lynn un poco confundido, aunque luego empezó a reírse junto con ella sin saber muy bien de qué. La risa terminó gradualmente, mientras ella abría su ventanilla para dejar que la brisa invernal acariciara su rostro con delicadeza, como tiernos besos helados.

—Me parece muy gracioso que aún los llamemos "niños" —confesó Rita con un deje de nostalgia en su voz—. Lori y Leni ya están en la universidad, Luna vive sola, bueno, con Sam. Y seguramente Luan también está pensando en dejar el nido…

—L.J. tiene una beca casi asegurada en varias universidades por destacar en deportes, Lisa casi tiene un pie en el MIT. Y vaya, mi muchacho está por convertirse en el próximo hombre de la casa —convino Lynn, diciendo esto último con bastante orgullo por su único hijo varón—. Pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre serán nuestros niños, cielo.

—Sí, cariño. Tienes razón.

Tras decir esas palabras, Rita se quedó en blanco, tal como le pasaba algunas veces mientras escribía su novela o quizás un cuento corto para Lily; muy similar al horrible bloqueo del escritor, pero con una sensación distinta. Si bien cuatro de sus hijas mayores estaban por convertirse en verdaderas adultas responsables, todavía les quedaban tres señoritas que estaban por entrar en la terrible fase de la adolescencia, siendo Lola, su pequeña princesa, quien más les preocupaba en ese aspecto. O al menos así fue por un tiempo, hasta que la situación de Lucy empeoró, para su desgracia.

Hasta la fecha, Rita creía que la noche más angustiante de su vida fue cuando Lola dijo que una de las tres juezas "le había acariciado su parte especial" diciéndole cosas raras, como lo _suave_ que era al tacto, o lo hermosa que se veía con su carita confundida. Sin embargo, se solucionó alejando a Lola de esos horribles concursos y denunciar a la maldita cerda con la policía; hasta ahora, cinco años después, la desgraciada mujer seguía purgando condena no solo por tocar a Lola, sino también a otras niñas que se unieron a la demanda.

No obstante, luego de ello vinieron golpes un poco más fuertes, como el saber que Luan estaba asistiendo a terapia psicológica a sus espaldas desde hacía un año. También que Lincoln había golpeado a un compañero de clases hasta dejarlo inconsciente por haber llamado "chupa coños" a Luna y haber empujado a Lucy cuando se detuvo a amarrarse las cintas de sus tenis. Cosas como Lisa usando herramientas bastante peligrosas o componentes tóxicos estando en casa, o Lana provocándose quemaduras, raspones y algunas dolencias nada propias para su edad por trabajar un poco pesado, quedaban en segundo plano ante la situación de Lucy.

Lincoln lograba controlarse si le recordaban _tener paciencia con los enemigos,_ aunque si la situación iba de defender a alguna de sus hermanas, era muy poco flexible con esta regla. Lisa ya no utilizaba a sus hermanos como conejillos de indias, y por fortuna Lily estaba más interesada en los videojuegos que en otra cosa; Lola había perdido prácticamente a todas sus amistades luego de alejarse de los certámenes infantiles y Lana no tomaba trabajos muy riesgosos si no estaba acompañada. Que Luan estuviera interesada en su propio psicólogo —aunque fuera cuatro décadas mayor a ella— podían aceptarlo, así como aceptaban que de vez en cuando Luna llegara bastante tarde y con unas copas demás, o directamente no se apareciera por casa hasta el día siguiente. Pudieron lidiar con todo ello, pero no con un ataque de culpa, depresión y pesadillas que culminaban en un intento de suicidio.

Entre todos sus hermanos, Lucy siempre destacaba por ser muy distinta a ellos. En cada familia había un miembro especial —por mucho que los padres dijeran lo contrario— y aunque querían engañarse diciendo que Lincoln cumplía con tal papel solo por ser el único varón de once hermanos, estaba claro que no era así.

Al notar su gesto ausente, Lynn se preocupó de que los nervios estuvieran atacando a su esposa nuevamente. Como si alguien pudiera escucharlos en la nevada colina que estaban bajando con dirección al bosque, él cerró las ventanas desde su lugar detrás del volante, llamando así su atención.

— ¿Todo bien, amor? —le preguntó, esperando que Rita alegara solo estar un poco mareada por el viaje. Lamentablemente no corría con tanta suerte.

— ¿Somos buenos padres? —preguntaba Rita sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Lynn meditó un poco su respuesta antes de hablar.

—En lo que hemos podido —dijo con voz ausente, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería—. Sí, hemos sido buenos padres. Pero cometimos algunos errores, como cualquiera. Nadie puede culparnos.

—Pero esos errores parecen ser los más grandes de nuestras vidas.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a un portón que seguía un sendero adentrándose en el bosque. En el modesto portón podía leerse el apellido «Loud». A los lados, en los pilares que sostenían el portón, había estatuas de un gato, y en el otro un búho, ambos cubiertos de nieve.

2

La casa de la bisabuela Harriet no era muy grande, de hecho, apenas tenía dos pisos y cuatro habitaciones, dos arriba y dos abajo, además de un baño y una letrina no muy alejada de la casa, pero sí del pozo, el cual estaba seco desde hace más de cuarenta años.

Apenas entraron fueron recibidos por un agradable aroma a café y madera recién cortada, muy típico de aquella casa. La escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso estaba asediada por viejas fotos en blanco y negro enmarcadas que permanecían tan pulcras como el día en que fueron puestas ahí. En la pequeña sala había dos sofás de tapiz negro, un viejo televisor de antaño encima de una mesita y, al fondo, una chimenea en donde descansaba un retrato familiar de los abuelos Lynn y Harriet, sonrientes mientras se tomaban de la mano, y detrás de ellos dos, su único hijo.

En la esquina de la sala estaba un viejo librero —uno de los cuatro que había por toda la casa— donde descansaban bastantes títulos; desde novelas de misterio y fantasía, hasta libros sobre herbolaria y brujería. Todos ellos alguna vez fueron propiedad de Harriet, así lo contaban las leyendas que Lynn escuchó de niño. Ahora, el padre de familia que alguna vez fue ese niño un poco cobarde por lo que se decía de su familia, miraba con atención el lomo de aquellos títulos de hojas amarillentas seguramente carcomidos por polillas o cualquier alimaña que devorara las cosas viejas.

— ¿Sabes? La primera vez que me dijiste que tu familia era un poco, eh, "especial", nunca me imaginé algo como esto, querido.

—Ni yo sabía que fueras experta en defensa personal y tuvieras armas en tu casa —contestó él con un deje de sarcasmo que casi parecía hiriente—, pero uno se acostumbra a todo ¿no crees?

Rita dejó pasar el mal humor de su marido y se concentró en buscar "el álbum familiar", o bueno, uno de los dos. En los viejos libreros había demasiado polvo, el cual hizo dar más de un estornudo a Rita, pero Lynn era un caso muy distinto, pues se movía en la vieja casa como si la conociera de siempre. En cierto modo así era, sin embargo, parte de la reticencia en Rita yacía en lo extraño que resultaba estar rebuscando entre las cosas de una mujer muerta. Una muy amable, muy linda, muy comprensiva, como muchas veces dijo Lynn. Tanto así que les había dejado algunas herencias a nietos que todavía no habían nacido. Porque, a final de cuentas, era como Harriet decía: "De todos modos, nada de lo que tengo se irá conmigo".

En todo momento buscaban en silencio, sin estar moviendo los muebles de su lugar –ambos sabían que no era solo por el polvo— y ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada furtiva. En la cabaña de Harriet no se sentía presión alguna, como la que envolvió la casa los primeros días en que Lucy tuvo pesadillas, o cuando la llevaron al hospital en medio de la noche para que fueran atendidas sus cortadas en los antebrazos. De hecho, en la vieja cabaña de Harriet se respiraba mucha paz, tranquilidad. Se trataba de un lindo sitio al cual podían salir de vacaciones relativamente cerca de casa; solo Lori, Leni y Luna tenían conocimiento de la pequeña cabaña y eso a duras penas, pues las tres fueron cuando eran muy pequeñas aún, ya que a su padre no le gustaba para nada visitar el sitio. Irónicamente debía hacerlo, para vigilar que la casa no fuera presa de vandalismo o tal vez de un incendio, como se acostumbraba en las afueras de Royal Woods. Un secreto familiar que esperaba algún día decirle a Lincoln; una especie de privilegio por ser el único varón.

— ¿Quieres que busque en su habitación? —preguntó Rita, todavía sin voltearlo a ver.

—Buena idea. Revisaré en el cobertizo.

Él avanzó hacia el comedor, yendo hacia la cocina y tomando una llave oxidada que estaba en el frutero vacío encima de la mesa. Detrás de la puerta de madera de roble había un imperceptible sendero que conducía a otra pequeña casucha a pocos metros de la cabaña. Ahí solían guardarse leña, palas, costales de estiércol y muchas otras cosas de jardinería. Otro de los rasgos de la bisabuela era el cariño inmenso que tenía con las flores y los animales. Ahora, lo que hace bastantes años había sido un precioso jardín lleno de color en la parte trasera de la casa, no era sino un montón de tierra seca regada de tallos pequeñísimos que alguna vez fueron azáleas, rosas, violetas, y las favoritas de Harriet: girasoles. Había un poco de todo en su pequeño-inmenso jardín. Al menos, así fue alguna vez.

Lynn entró, sucumbiendo por fin a un severo ataque de tos provocado por las esporas de un montón de girasoles creciendo dentro del cobertizo. No muy grandes, no muy frondosos, pero sí muy extraños. Estaban de un hermoso color amarillo, se alzaban con majestuosidad sin alcanzar los dos metros del techo de madera. Pudo apreciar un perfume que lo dejó cautivado. Un perfume con olor a uvas. Pero no había nada más. Rita lo sacó de su ensimismamiento golpeando la ventana del cuarto en el segundo piso. Siguiendo la indicación de su esposa fue con paso veloz hacia allá, sintiendo un mareo repentino que se esfumó en el momento en que puso una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Sí, por ese tipo de sensaciones no le gustaba estar en esa casa.

Al subir se encontró con otro retrato de la abuela Harriet, una foto encima de un mueblecillo de madera; su cabello ya se volvía cano. Sostenía un pequeño gato blanco en su regazo, el perezoso "Bolita", un encantador felino de ojos azules, cuerpo delgado y porte elegante allá donde quiera que fuera. Un primor, y el consentido de Harriet entre las muchas mascotas que vivían en su casa. Colgado en la pared había un Van Gogh: _La noche estrellada._ En la parte inferior del cuadro había una cita que él no creyó perteneciente al famoso pintor: "Todo lo que empieza tiene un fin y es la razón de la vida".Un tanto deprimente, o existencialista, no estaba muy seguro. Tenía todo el estilo de Harriet.

Lynn siguió el camino hacia el cuarto de la derecha, Rita lo esperaba sentada en la cama, mirando con una nostálgica sonrisa todo a su alrededor. La mullida cama, impecable. La base del colchón, como nueva. La alfombra perfectamente limpia, sin una mota de polvo. La verdad era que tanta paz por sí misma tampoco era buena, sin embargo, les provocaba molestia por un solo motivo: no había razón para sentirse molesto. Una sensación tan contradictoria como ausente.

Desde donde estaban sentados podían ver el corredor hacia la otra habitación. La puerta también estaba abierta, pero la cama estaba puesta de forma horizontal, mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el bosque y las montañas. Fuera de todo eso, en las habitaciones (al menos en esas dos) no había ningún retrato, salvo el pegaso de porcelana encima del buró al lado de la cama, acompañado de un reloj despertador que estaba perfectamente limpio y funcional. El segundero no producía ruido alguno. Solo avanzaba. En la pared del lado izquierdo, junto a la puerta, estaba el segundo librero. Por la cara de decepción de Rita, Lynn supo que ahí tampoco estaba lo que habían ido a buscar.

— ¿Seguimos buscando? ¿No basta con el que hay en casa?

En cualquier otra situación Lynn hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por salir a gastar gasolina para al final regresar con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, esta situación se quedaba por completo fuera del paradigma. Necesitaban lo que habían ido a buscar. Nada menos que la ayuda de la abuela Harriet, _quien todo lo sabe._ Sí, vaya que sí.

— ¿Por qué Lucy? —preguntó Rita, casi al borde del llanto— ¿Por qué a nuestro angelito? Ninguno de los niños merece nada como esto.

Lynn hubiera querido tener respuesta la para eso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Rita, confortarla con un poco de calor en esa mañana fría. Ella no lloraba, de hecho, que Rita contuviera el llanto fue quizás lo peor que pudo hacer; guardarse las cosas solía acarrear grandes problemas y se trataba de algo que en su familia no hacía falta precisamente. La besó con cariño en la frente y luego en los labios, ella correspondió a duras penas. No estaba de humor. No quería seguir buscando, pero tampoco quería regresar con las manos vacías. Sin decir nada más, ella se levantó de la cama guiando a Lynn tomándolo de la mano hacia la otra habitación, donde estaba el tercer librero. Otra habitación vacía. Bien, a excepción de otro adorno con forma de dragón y un pequeño cuaderno encima del buró, no había nada más. El cuaderno solo guardaba una receta para pastel de chocolate y el resto de hojas estaban vacías. Los señores Loud no podían estar más decepcionados.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más? —preguntó Rita.

—Nada, cielo —contestó tras un largo suspiro—. Lo siento mucho. Siento no ser de ayuda en todo esto. Es demasiado complicado. Todo con Lucy lo fue, desde que era bebé.

—Desde antes, incluso —reconoció Rita con bastante pesar.

Su embarazo de Lucy estuvo lleno de traspiés con una alarma de aborto que tuvo a toda la familia preocupada por Rita. Estando en el supermercado comenzó a sangrar. Lynn tuvo que llamar a una ambulancia, luego, con mucho cuidado la llevaron a un hospital cercano, dejando a sus hijos bastante perturbados cuando mencionaron la palabra "bebé". Por fortuna, aunque fue riesgoso y Rita tuvo que pasar el resto de su embarazo en cama, Lucy nació a los 7 meses de gestación. Pequeña, frágil, pálida. Con unos ojitos grises bastante sensibles a la luz. Lo primero que hicieron fue taparlos con un gorrito, luego Lucy, con los años, fue acostumbrándose hasta formar ese tupido flequillo que le tapaba media cara.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Lynn con preocupación.

Rita asintió porque prefería estar en otro lugar excepto ahí. De todos modos, ya tenía un día libre. Antes de retirarse volvieron a dar un repaso por toda la cabaña, esta vez, no buscando alguna ayuda, sino cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Rebuscando en el pequeño comedor no vieron nada, hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones para invitados; fue Rita quien tomó el pequeño libro de su respectivo lugar en el librero. Necesitó dar un repaso rápido a las páginas amarillas, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un diario. Sonrió con cierto triunfo y luego de dejar todo cerrado volvieron a la camioneta, y tras echar una última mirada hacia la propiedad, se marcharon más desesperanzados que antes, cerrando tras de ellos el portón y dejando a los animales vigilando la propiedad.

3

—Lana, ¿me pasas la mantequilla? —pidió Lola a su gemela.

A cambio, lo que recibió la princesa fue un golpe seco en la palma de su mano cuando Lana arrojó la mantequilla desde el otro lado de la mesa, dejándola al principio con una confusa sonrisa, pero al mirarla a la cara vio que ella estaba bastante molesta. Para disimularlo, Lana se quitó la gorra y siguió comiendo en total tranquilidad los waffles que Lincoln había preparado para todas en el desayuno. Luan comía jugando con Lily arrojándose trocitos de comida, mientras Lynn y Lucy discutían sobre quién ganaría los juegos de invierno en ese reality show de la tele. Al menos así fue hasta que Lynn se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño.

—Están muy ricos, Lincoln —felicitó Lucy con una tímida sonrisa—. Te-te luciste.

El peliblanco se puso algo rojo, pero lo dejó pasar, aunque de todos modos no hubiera sido necesario, ya que Lana y Lola se estaban peleando con la mirada y no le prestaban atención a nadie; Lola, sin embargo, se notó intimidada ante la actitud de su gemela mientras que Luan se mantenía ajena a todo. El teléfono de Lola vibró y después de comprobar quién era puso una gran sonrisa, dejando visiblemente más molesta a Lana.

— ¡Jaja! Miren el video que Barry me mandó.

— _Mirin il vidi qui Birri mi mindí_ —arremedó Lana con molestia. Esta vez, Lola ya no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Has estado cascarrabias conmigo desde la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué te importa, princesita? —respondió sin mirarla—. Ya contéstale a tu novio, no se vaya a enojar contigo.

Hasta Luan se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su hermanita, y mientras Lily masticaba un bocado de sus waffles preguntó inocentemente:

— ¿Lana está en sus días del mes?

Luan, Lincoln y Lucy soltaron una carcajada ante las palabras de Lily, dejando a Lola con el mismo impulso de reír, pero no quiso restarle seriedad a su discusión con Lana. Al final, la rubia los miró a todos con bastante enojo mientras iba hacia la calle, aunque faltaran quince minutos para partir rumbo a la escuela. La pequeña Lily todavía no entendía nada, pero no fue necesario pensarlo, ya que Luan les aclaró lo que pasaba.

—Pobrecita, perdió su oportunidad con Barry —dio su observación mientras bebía su café, llamando la atención de Lola.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lola.

— ¿No es obvio? A Lana le gusta Barry —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Ahora estás saliendo con él y por supuesto que está molesta. Imagínate que tu hermana salga con el chico que te gusta. Debe ser bastante incómodo.

En ese momento iban bajando Lori y Leni, con gesto cansado y soñoliento aún.

—Vaya, hablando de incomodidad —decía Luan con una sonrisa. La cual Lori se encargó de desbaratar con un solo comentario.

—Al menos le gustan jóvenes y no los vejestorios de sesenta años.

Esta vez no hubo risas de nadie, pero Lola, Lincoln y Lucy se voltearon a ver entre sí, esperando a escuchar el siguiente comentario por parte de alguna de las dos. Luan solía quedarse callada así, esperando. Al asecho. Y el momento de atacar se presentó cuando vio a Lori servirse una taza de café.

—Te equivocas, Lori —dijo con una cínica sonrisa—. La botella de ginebra está en la vitrina.

—Oh, tú, pequeña hija de…

En un momento el comedor se convirtió en el mismo caos que lo era cuando estaban todos juntos, sin embargo, las discusiones no eran nada parecidas. Sus hermanos menores al fin se estaban enterando de a quién le gustaba a Luan y las insinuaciones sobre Lori —aunque nadie más que Leni las entendió— no dejaban de ser ofensivas para los demás. Lynn no se vio inmiscuida en la conversación, sino que tomó a Lily y se la llevó a la sala para seguir comiendo. Lola fue detrás de ella, no para seguir comiendo, sino para hablar con Lana, quien ya estaba en el porche mientras revisaba su celular.

— ¿Es cierto, Lana? ¿Te gusta Barry?

Su gemela apartó la mirada con un avergonzado sonrojo a la vez que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un atuendo que Lola llevaba mucho sin verle puesto. Lana solo lo usaba para los días fríos del año.

— ¿Qué más da que me guste? —contestó ya moderando su tono de voz. Lola se recargó en el otro poste del pórtico.

—Debiste decírmelo. Jamás me hubiera acercado a él de haberlo sabido.

Lana volteó a verse con ella, pero Lola estaba más interesada en abrigarse debido a la fría mañana que, aunque nevada, no era lo suficiente para que las clases fueran suspendidas. La verdad Lana también tenía frío, así que se puso sus guantes.

—No hubiera cambiado nada, yo siempre he sabido que le gustas a Barry —dijo Lana.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno —su voz era un poco triste, Lola se sintió mal por haberlo provocado—. No importa lo mucho que me parezca a ti, él quiere a Lola Loud, la que huele a perfume todos los días, con cabello largo y brillante —decía con arrogante gesto de burla—. No a su gemela, la de pelo corto y opaco que huele aceite para motor y lleva herramientas en su mochila por si algo se presenta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. En ocasiones así, Lola extrañaba sus peleas a golpes y jalones de pelo, pues se desquitaban sin decir nada y hasta cansarse. Ahora no. Y si algo había aprendido desde los nueve años, era que las palabras a veces resultaban más hirientes. Solo pudo suspirar, tratando de responderle.

—Un cambio de imagen no te vendría mal —le contestó, esperando no ofenderla, pero Lana parecía no estarle haciendo caso—. Eres muy bonita, Lana, pero lo estás desaprovechando. Sabes que te he querido hacer un nuevo look prácticamente desde que nacimos y nunca me dejas. No te digo que uses ropa de color rosa, ni los mismos atuendos ni que aprendas modales de etiqueta como yo, solo que pongas un poco de tu parte. Hay muchos colores que se verían excelentes en ti.

—Oh, aquí vamos —alegó con molestia, dejando estupefacta a Lola—. Para ti es fácil decir que soy bonita. Somos gemelas, significa que tú también lo eres… —decía hasta que Lola la interrumpió.

—Te recuerdo que ganaste un certamen de belleza siendo tú misma, idiota —recriminó Lola, empezando a molestarse también—. Hasta te llevaste a Lincoln a ese parque de diversiones.

—Me da igual, no pienso parecerme a ti solo para gustarle a alguien.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, solo me hubiera gustado tener algo en común contigo —le dijo Lola, visiblemente más enfurecida que Lana—. Yo me aprendí los nombres de tus herramientas y tus métodos de trabajo solo para estar contigo y darte mi ayuda.

—Bueno, _yo_ tampoco te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Tienes razón, ese fue mi error.

En ese segundo las cosas parecieron arreglarse adentro con sus hermanas o, mejor dicho, se obligaron a arreglarlas, pues Luan las apresuraba a subirse en el Torino, préstamo de Luna siempre y cuando lo devolviera antes de las cinco de la tarde. Lana y Lola no volvieron a hablarse en todo el trayecto, hasta se sentaron en los lados contrario del auto, en el que por fortuna había más espacio. Luan puso marcha con cuidado hacia la escuela, mientras Leni y Lori volvían a la casa para ayudar a su madre con la limpieza.

4

La campanada del almuerzo anunció que la segunda tarea más ajetreada de Sam estaba por iniciar —la primera era lavar los platos y las charolas— así que tomó su lugar detrás de las ollas con comida y esperó que los niños pasaran por delante suyo para darles su porción de arroz, arvejas y estofado caliente, por supuesto, con una gelatina o algo de fruta picada. Sam veía a los alumnos sentándose a comer en compañía de sus amigos mientras recordaba con nostalgia sus días en esa misma secundaria. Muy en especial cuando conoció a Luna en la clase de ciencias a los 13 años; aquella chica pecosa de cabello castaño llamó su atención en un primer momento, pero nunca pensó en ella con un interés más allá de amistoso hasta que la vio con ese radical cambio de look tres meses después de iniciar el semestre.

Cabello recortado, botas, ese estilo de rockera que puso de cabeza todo su mundo. En definitiva, hasta cuando estuvo en Inglaterra, seguía pensando en que Luna fue la primera persona de quien se había enamorado de forma genuina. Los labios de las otras mujeres con quienes había estado no se comparaban a los besos de Luna, ni siquiera sus caricias. Y aunque en eso radicaba tener una relación con alguien más, la esencia de la chica Loud se negaba a irse de su memoria. Fue entonces que vio pasar a la hermana menor de Luna, la pequeña Lucy, a quien tuvo el impulso de saludar, pero finalmente no lo hizo por estar atendiendo a todos los demás. La vio salir con una bolsa de papel en la mano, recordando así que Luna mencionó su reticencia a comer en la cafetería de la escuela por, según ella, ser demasiado ruidosa. ¿Adónde iba? Luna no sabía, porque Lincoln se negaba a decírselo también.

—Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad —dijo distraídamente su compañera, ajetreada por todos los jovencitos formados para recibir su comida.

Sam fingió no hacerle caso, pero su mente rápidamente divagó al hecho de estar en época decembrina. Época de unidad familiar, amor fraternal y ¿por qué no? También con algo de romance flotando en el aire con cada muérdago colgando de los marcos en las puertas o cualquier otro sitio de la casa; por un segundo imaginó lo curioso que resultaría robarle un beso a Luna aprovechándose de las fiestas venideras. No le parecía mala idea, solo esperaba encontrar un buen sitio con un muérdago y revivir su romance, aunque fuera por los primeros segundos del año nuevo, o en navidad.

 _¡Maldita puta lesbiana!_

El niño frente a Sam se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar a su mirada perdida y tan asustada. La rubia recuperó el sentido al cabo de dos segundos y sonriendo le entregó al chiquillo su almuerzo. Definitivamente necesitaba un cigarro cuanto antes; a la mierda con el pacto de abstinencia que hizo con Luna, porque en serio necesitaba dejar salir todo con un respiro. Al final del turno, vio que Rochelle se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina con su paquete de tabacos en mano, de hecho, se iba metiendo uno a la boca; ya todo estaba ordenado en la cocina y no tuvo impedimento para salir junto con ella.

La ventisca helada parecía no disgustarle en nada a Rochelle, quien veía su celular sin mayor apuro que esperar la hora de salida para desaparecerse de ahí hasta el día siguiente. En cuanto vio a Sam enarcó una gran sonrisa y le extendió su caja de cigarros a los cuales Sam no les hizo malos ojos, solo puso una cara de alivio cuando sintió el amargo sabor de la nicotina pasando por su garganta y salir por su nariz y su boca. Joder, qué bien se sentía. Rochelle no pasó por alto su expresión tan extraña, por lo mismo quiso preguntarle, mas no lo hizo por temor a estar inmiscuyéndose en algo donde no debía meterse. Ya fuera una ruptura o algo parecido.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a tu amiga?

— ¿Eh?

—La que viene a recogerte en ese auto —observó Rochelle mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro—. Uno de mis novios tenía un auto como esos, ya tu amiga me hizo extrañarlo.

Sam empezó a reírse, sabiendo que el auto de Luna era una de sus mayores y más valiosas posesiones, no solo por el modelo del auto, sino porque su abuelo se lo había regalado. Heredado, mejor dicho.

—Nos conocemos desde la secundaria —respondió Sam con una sonrisa de añoranza—. Ahora vivimos juntas, por eso viene a recogerme.

— ¿Estudian la escuela nocturna?

—Somos músicos —dijo Sam—. Nos mantenemos con algunas tocadas, ya sabes, cafés o bares. Nada muy extravagante. Pero sí, queremos estudiar, solo que por el momento no nos alcanza.

—Yo estoy estudiando periodismo en la escuela nocturna —contestó—. Me deja bien jodida por las mañanas. Las inscripciones estarán disponibles en cuanto empiece el año, por si quieren venir.

—Gracias. No sabía que tú estudiabas aún.

Rochelle solamente le asintió, en seguida su teléfono empezó a sonar y contestó con la misma gran sonrisa, dejando a Sam sola con sus pensamientos. El cigarro se le consumía entre los dedos mientras pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría visitar a sus padres. Unos breves segundos hasta que la imagen de su papá se hacía presente arruinándolo todo; alzando la mano con intención de pegarle a Luna, sin mencionar los insultos por, según él, ser una estúpida desviada a la que le gustaban las mujeres. En definitiva, había mejores maneras para salir del clóset, sin embargo, hasta la fecha Sam se sentía muy mal por cómo terminaron las cosas con sus padres. Su mamá no había dicho nada, solo dejó hablar a su papá mientras se resignaba a que su única hija fuera una jodida rara.

Tanto tiempo en silencio debía terminar alguna vez, pero no sabía cómo acercarse. Si sabía que seguían viviendo en Royal Woods era solo porque su abuela se lo dijo. La sola idea de llegar a su casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido le causaba pavor; le pasó por la mente pedirle a Luna ir con ella deteniéndose solo porque ella fue la principal involucrada. Su papá fue criado con otros pensamientos y lo que menos quería era que Luna volviera a pasar por tal disgusto. No después de que los señores Loud le habían dado asilo y sus hermanitos se habían portado con ella de forma muy amable.

Siguió pensando cómo hacer las paces con sus padres. Venga, que las cosas no podrían estar tan podridas como las imaginaba a sus quince años. No se arrepentía de su enamoramiento por Luna, pero se arrepentiría toda su vida si algo llegaba a salir tan mal como para separarlas; prefería mil veces más vivir con ella teniéndola como amiga, que no tenerla en su vida. El cigarro por fin se volvió cenizas y ella arrojó la colilla hacia la nieve para luego entrar a trabajar.

5

A pesar de que Lincoln se sentara con ella a la hora del almuerzo, sin que le importara las habladurías de sus compañeros todavía un poco infantiles, ella decidió apartarse alegando olvidarse de algo en el salón de historia. Él no protestó, sino que habló con Clyde acerca de lo que harían durante las fiestas. En tanto, ella salió para buscar a la única persona que quizás podría aclararle algunas de sus inquietudes y hasta ayudarla a buscar un regalo para Lincoln.

La vio sentada debajo de un árbol, solitaria en medio de la nieve, alejada de los otros chicos, incluso de los otros pocos góticos que rondaban la escuela. Se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, pero Lucy no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera cuando se sentó, pues estaba ensimismada con algo entre las ramas del árbol, una cosa que ella no podía discernir con exactitud. Lucy volteó, moviendo la cabeza en un saludo y Ronnie siguió con su misma sonrisa amistosa. Hasta ese momento, la pequeña hermana de su novio se relajó para prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué estabas mirando? —preguntó Ronalda, interesada.

—Se parece a un árbol que vi en mis sueños —contestó con aquella voz monótona y suave que ponía un poco nerviosa a Ronnie—. En mi sueño no estaba marchito, sino lleno de cuervos. Muchísimos cuervos que empezaban a volar por todos lados.

Lucy volteó por un momento a verla, dándose cuenta de que Ronnie miraba hacia el árbol con gran interés, como si estuviera imaginando todo lo que estaba relatándole. La pequeña pálida se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y, con un penoso sonrojo, le preguntó a qué se debía "la visita" tan inesperada.

—Lincoln tiene razón, eres muy astuta —atinó a responder la morena, igual o más apenada que ella—. En realidad, quería hablarte un poco acerca de Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne no se dio cuenta, pero Lucy comenzó a temblar en ese momento; por fortuna su ropa abrigadora no delataba tanto sus movimientos. Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Lucy fueron un amargo tormento por segundos tan fugaces como la culpa al besarse con Lincoln. Algo que la asustó bastante fue su voz saliéndole tan natural de la garganta yendo directo hacia una chica a quien podía considerar amiga. Lucy no sabía cómo sentirse. Deseaba que Ronnie le preguntara acerca de algo que pudiera gustarle a su hermano como regalo de navidad.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—Se acerca navidad, quiero regalarle algo a Lincoln —dijo con gran ilusión en la voz—. Pensé que tú podrías decirme algo que pudiera gustarle mucho. Un regalo que jamás olvide.

 _«Podrías tratar con sexo, ¿no se te ocurrió?»_

—Tal vez un cómic —le respondió, tratando de no hacer caso a ese pensamiento tan impropio de ella—. "Ace Savvy" le gusta bastante, pero cualquier superhéroe serviría. Un videojuego también es buena opción, le gustan los títulos de peleas y los RPG; no he visto los catálogos últimamente, pero debe haber alguna novedad que seguro le gustará.

Lucy se abstuvo de decirle sobre el paquete de regalos edición especial de SMOOCH —que incluía todos los álbumes grabados por la banda, una camiseta y una sudadera autografiados— porque ella pensaba regalárselos. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de decirle, solo que la expresión de Ronnie Anne la dejó algo confundida. La otra, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Lucy, silbó con gran admiración y una sonrisa todavía más amistosa que cuando llegó.

—Vaya que lo conoces bien.

—Todas lo conocemos.

—Pero solo tú eres tan unida a él.

 _«Y como no tienes idea»_

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo algunos otros estudiantes jugaban a la guerra de bolas de nieve. Lucy suspiró al mismo tiempo que Ronnie reía con cierta simpatía. Las dos se sonrieron con sinceridad; por un momento, la culpa de Lucy se esfumó, permitiéndole estar tranquila.

—Hace unos días hablé con Clyde sobre Lincoln —dijo Ronnie, borrando la sonrisa de Lucy, por lo menos su cambio de expresión tan repentino no se trataba de una novedad—. También quiero hablarte sobre eso, si no tienes inconveniente, claro.

— ¿Qué será?

—Son ciertas sospechas —confesó en voz baja—. A lo mejor tú no sabes nada, y me estoy arriesgando a muchas cosas, pero tú eres de toda la confianza de Lincoln y por lo mismo quiero preguntarte algo muy importante.

—Dime.

—Lincoln… ¿él me engaña con otra chica?

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Lucy se reacomodó ahí donde estaba sentada, pensando su respuesta y, por supuesto, tratando de no cagarla dando a notar su temblor y palidez absoluta de su cara. Claro, esto último podía no ser muy notorio, pero no estaba demás.

— ¿Sabes? Los celos y la desconfianza suelen ser los principales motivos de que una relación termine —le dijo Lucy—. Jamás he tenido novio, aunque, si vemos la relación de nuestros hermanos mayores, podemos decir que es cierto.

En ese momento Ronnie se apartó de ella, tratando de disimular su gesto de desagrado. Bien sabía los motivos de que Bobby y Lori hayan roto su relación hace tiempo. La verdad era que Ronnie preguntaba y sospechaba de Lincoln porque no quería pasar por lo mismo. No creía poder soportarlo, no de él. Lucy la miraba con apatía inquisitiva, hasta podía decirse que abrasiva. La morena estaba teniendo demasiada tolerancia hacia Lucy no solo porque era la hermana menor de Lincoln, sino también "su favorita", entonces solo respiró y trató de sonar más amable.

—Sé que no es bueno desconfiar, en serio —decía sin mirarla—. Pero se ha portado bastante frío conmigo; casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, nunca me llama por teléfono y siempre soy yo quien habla durante nuestras citas. Es como si estuviera conmigo, pero no tuviera interés en mí, no creo que entiendas a lo que me refiero. Sin ofender.

—No me ofendes. Lincoln también me ha ignorado, y no solo él, también todas mis hermanas —le confesó con la misma frialdad—. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar hace unos años, para mejor, en algunas ocasiones. A veces todavía tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero aprendemos a tolerarnos.

La paciencia se le estaba terminando a Ronnie Anne. Antes de que las cosas avanzaran a peor decidió retirarse sin decirle nada más, algo muy propio de ella: retirarse sin despedirse, pero sin ofenderla, para que notara su molestia. Lucy tomó el primer movimiento, no yéndose de aquel sitio, pues al cabo ella había llegado primero, sino llamando su atención jalándola de la chamarra. Por un segundo Lucy consideró enseñarle sus cortadas en los brazos, para que al menos dejara de sospechar de Lincoln. Se trataba de una jugada muy sucia, lo sabía muy bien, ya que, si en algo se parecían Linc y Ronnie, era el sentirse culpables si las cosas no eran como ellos creían. En otras palabras, si le mostraba sus cortadas, quizás la hiciera sentir como una egoísta al pensar aquello de su novio.

—Quizás puede ser mi culpa —confesó Lucy—. Lincoln tampoco ha estado bien en casa porque últimamente ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo debido a, bueno… mira tú misma.

Ronnie abrió la boca con impresión al ver las cortadas de Lucy, sintiendo una horrible fascinación por el detalle de la cruz formada por dos cortes profundos. Ante su mirada tan penosa, asustada y a la vez impresionada, Lucy sintió la necesidad de aclararle lo mismo que Lynn se negaba a creerse todavía.

—Sé que se ven horrendas —dijo ocultándolas de nuevo bajo la manga de su abrigo—. Yo no lo hice, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que tú no lo hiciste?

—Es muy complicado, te sonará a una locura, te contaré en otro momento.

Por fin había comprendido las palabras de Clyde hace unas semanas.

—Lincoln ha estado al pendiente de mí desde que esto sucedió —dijo al fin, sin mostrarse avergonzada—. Lamento si se ha portado algo desatento contigo o si no te toma en cuenta. Para serte sincera, ni siquiera creo que se lo haya dicho a alguien todavía.

—Vaya… en serio lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ni que hubieras hecho algo malo.

El timbre las hizo espabilar y, por fin, ambas pudieron poner un punto final a su incómoda conversación. Mientras regresaban a clases en completo silencio, lo último que hicieron fue sonreírse.

6

El profesor Finigan les había encargado un ensayo de 5,000 palabras acerca de una fecha al azar; se trataba de un proyecto no muy importante, solo una tarea sencilla antes de salir de vacaciones, y para hacerlo más fácil decidió que podían hacerlo por parejas; siendo de las pocas clases que compartían, Lincoln y Ronnie decidieron trabajar juntos.

Al principio se trataba de algo en lo que querían poner total seriedad, aunque faltaba poco para salir de vacaciones y ambos llevaban calificaciones más o menos aceptables. En menos tiempo del que pensaron, las investigaciones por internet se convirtieron en muchos videos por YouTube, luego en una película de terror que se esmeraban en desbaratar mientras se reían de lo tonto o irreales de las situaciones clichés, como la rubia que se tropezaba mientras huía del asesino. Luego, poco a poco, entre más tiempo pasaban abrazándose y besándose, sus manos comenzaban por otros rincones de sus cuerpos, así mismo, sus lenguas se deslizaban una con la otra mientras dejaban lentamente que la excitación creciera dentro de ellos, haciéndose cada vez más notoria.

El calor de sus cuerpos ya casi desnudos era suficiente para mantenerlos calientes. Eso sí, se mantenían lo suficientemente callados para no despertar a Bobby en la habitación unos metros adelante. Ronnie encontraba cada vez más difícil mantenerse callada, así como Lincoln veía una tarea titánica el hecho de no venirse, aunque Ronnie ni siquiera lo había tocado más allá de por encima de su pantalón. El chico se turnaba entre besarla en los labios, en el cuello, descendiendo y besar sus pechos con cierta torpeza, pero con bastante entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando un poco los pezones de ella.

Entretanto, Ronnie simplemente se dejaba consentir un poco. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, las caricias de Lincoln siempre lograban hacerla temblar en más de un sentido. Jamás se lo había dicho, por supuesto. Ya era demasiado creído. Por lo mismo, sentir que la mano de Linc iba desabrochando un poco su pantalón le provocaba una sensación de extraña y placentera excitación. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio, permitiéndole deslizar sus dedos por dentro de su ropa interior. Soltó un gemido suave al sentir la mano de Lincoln entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar cruzarlas ante el delicioso espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Ya, Lincoln —susurró, sin abrir los ojos, correspondiendo a los besos que no se detenían. Tuvo que alejarlo un poco, sonrojada, sonriendo—. No podemos ahora, tonto. Mi hermano está cerca, puede escucharnos.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Lincoln, mirándola a los ojos—. Seré calladito como ratón de iglesia.

—No creo que yo pueda —contestó, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Lincoln bastante orgulloso, aunque también bastante apenado. Lo bueno de tener hermanas es que, por lo menos una vez, las mayores le habían compartido uno que otro secretillo para usar a la hora de tener sexo, o como ellas lo llamaban, particularmente Lori, _hacer el amor._ Luna, por ejemplo, le había aconsejado que, en este tipo de situaciones, donde tenía más sangre entre las piernas que ropa puesta, era mejor continuar seduciendo. Y que las consecuencias llegaran si querían; era mejor que te atraparan en la acción. Mejor que te retiraras con gloria que habiendo visto el tesoro sin tomar siquiera una moneda.

Decidió seguir. Ella no se opuso.

La puerta estaba cerrada, la película siguió su curso. Se desnudaron rápidamente, se acomodaron en la cama con prisa, y trataron de no verse a los ojos mientras Lincoln se ponía el condón lo más rápido que podía, tratando de controlar su eyaculación al menos por otros quince minutos. Detestaba cuando sus hermanas tenían razón al decir que ningún hombre se podía controlar teniendo en frente tanta belleza. No se trataba de la primera vez que la tenía ante sí desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, esperando recibirlo, sin embargo, se trataba de algo que entre más veía, más le gustaba, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sentir culpable.

Bendita y excitante culpa.

Sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, con ambos luchando por ahogar un gemido que se convirtió en una larga exhalación casi muda, pero cargada de placer. Poco a poco, Lincoln aumentó el ritmo del vaivén conforme acunaba a Ronnie contra su cuerpo, a su vez, la morena aferraba sus manos a la espalda de Lincoln. Los dedos fríos de Ronnie causaron un estremecimiento que lo espabilaron lo suficiente para mantener el control; su cálido aliento contra el hombro, el tacto, su olor, su voz queriendo escapar. Todo de ella lo volvía loco.

Luego de un momento teniéndose abrazados, Ronnie dejó caer las manos hacia los lados, liberando a Lincoln para que la contemplara una vez más; sus mejillas coloradas, sus manos cubriendo la boca, sus ojos cerrándose al sentirlo dentro al mismo tiempo que sus pechos se movían al compás de sus embestidas. Acomodó las piernas de Ronnie por su hombro izquierdo y, mientras daba tímidas mordidas y besos cortos y húmedos en su pantorrilla, deleitándose con el temblor de sus piernas que no cesaba desde que comenzaron a buscarse hace un rato. Lincoln podía sentir cada vez más cerca el orgasmo, no importaba cuán lento quisiera ir.

—Más rápido —susurró Ronnie, jalando las sábanas, luchando con todo para permanecer silenciosa. Aunque el movimiento de su cama hace mucho que los había delatado, no le importaba.

—Oh, joder, ya no puedo aguantar más —dijo Lincoln entre dientes.

Todo terminó cuando, de un largo gemido que a Lincoln no le importó dejar salir, las palpitaciones de su miembro al eyacular estremecieron el húmedo interior de Ronnie Anne. Poco a poco el peliblanco se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama, dirigiendo la mano hacia su entrepierna y comenzando a masturbarla sin salir de ella. Ronnie lo hizo ir lento, a su ritmo, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo también, sintiendo los besos y aliento de Lincoln en su nunca, su oído y su cuello.

— ¿Quieres… más chocolate? —preguntó Linc en su oído.

Ronnie comenzó a reír, se volteó hacia él y, bajando su mano pudo comprobar que "Linc-junior" no estaba del todo flácido, de hecho, reaccionó al instante, haciéndola reír todavía más fuerte. Mientras él se espabilaba un poco, ella alcanzó su celular para ver la hora; después de todo el rato que llevaban ahí, le sorprendió por completo el hecho de no haber hecho ningún progreso en su trabajo, además, que su madre ya casi llegaba de su turno en el hospital.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Mi mamá casi llega a casa —le invitó, mientras se levantaba para ponerse ropa.

—Claro, solo aviso que llegaré un poco tarde.

Ella se fijó hacia ambos lados antes de salir de su habitación y luego señaló hacia el fondo, haciendo notarle que iba al baño. Mientras él se ponía la ropa de nuevo pudo ver el condón usado en el bote de basura; de su mochila sacó un montón de hojas con dibujos mal hechos, empaques de papas fritas y una que otra envoltura de dulces que Lily solía meter cuando no se daba cuenta, luego los echó encima del preservativo, procurando dejarlo bien escondido. Se sentó frente a la computadora y abrió el archivo de su trabajo. Apenas llevaban la mísera cantidad de 158 palabras. Soltó una risilla juguetona y un poco pervertida. Las tardes de tarea con Ronnie eran inigualables.

7

Después de discutir con Luan le quedaron pocas ganas de estar en casa; por un momento quiso invitar a Leni para salir juntas, sin embargo, lo último que quería era compañía. Tomó el camino largo hacia el sitio donde antaño solía reunirse con algunos amigos, de hecho, fue en aquel sitio donde había conocido a Bobby un poco mejor. No paraba de pensar que Luan tuvo una forma bastante cruel de abrir la vieja herida de su pasado echándoselo en cara durante el desayuno, aún si fuera una broma. Algo peor: ella misma se estaba lastimando. A cada paso que daba por la calle seguía pensando en cambiar su dirección, lamentablemente la parte de su mente que seguía empujándola hacia adelante estaba ganando.

Al cabo de veinte minutos caminando por el barrio dio con una vieja cancha a mitad de la periferia; desde ahí podían verse el puente conectando hacia la autopista, del otro lado, la zona rural del bonito Royal Woods, por supuesto, sin olvidarse de sus múltiples caminos hacia el bosque.

Lori recordaba aquella cancha con mucho cariño, era donde antaño solía conocer a personas agradables o quizás socializar con algunos otros estudiantes que la frecuentaban. Desde soccer hasta baloncesto, nadie se mostraba indiferente al deporte ni al coqueteo, en donde alguna vez Leni también participó. Por supuesto, todo debía cambiar alguna vez, y las cosas se tornaron distintas para otros niños que no vieron ese sitio en toda su gloria cuando asesinaron a la señora McGrady, la propietaria de la tienda de la esquina, hace ya casi diez años. No se trataba de otra cosa que un robo a mano armada, donde murieron la señora McGrady y el chico asiático que recién había contratado, Ye. Lori recordaba haber visto las noticias locales inundadas de sospechas de crimen racial, ya que la señora McGrady era negra, y aunque les había entregado el dinero a los tiradores, dispararon después de recibir el dinero.

Ahora, lo que Lori contemplaba caminando desde los alrededores, era que las marcas delimitando las zonas de tiro en la cancha se estaban despintando. Las canastas se habían desvencijado y colgaban con finos cristales de hielo a su alrededor. El cercado, por otro lado, fue echado abajo por distintas partes del perímetro. Hacia la otra cuadra, el local de la señora McGrady seguía cayéndose a pedazos, pues nadie se había atrevido a rentarlo de nuevo. La gente pasaba sin saber las historias que empezaban en ese sitio y desconociendo los recuerdos que albergaba. Lori casi podía oír reír a sus viejos amigos, a varias chiquillas por ahí susurrando que tal chico estaba guapo o que tal chica no sabía cómo combinar su atuendo. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, las voces cambiaban, tornándose más graves, más juveniles y vivaces.

Días donde todos añoraban la adultez sin saber que tendrían toda una vida para experimentarla, y que muchos estaban dejando pasar su niñez como agua entre sus dedos, ignorantes del tesoro que estaban por perder. A final de cuentas, ¿de eso se trata la vida? ¿de situaciones que te hacen sentir bien en ese momento para luego dejarte vacío? Quizás no. Se trataba de un pensamiento demasiado estúpido, por supuesto pues tales recuerdos, así estuvieran inundados de lágrimas o de risas, llegaba el momento en la vida de toda persona donde sonríes al recordar, porque el beso cálido de la nostalgia se trataba de algo mucho mejor que la gélida sensación del rencor, o de algún conflicto que ya no es tan importante como lo fue en su momento.

Al otro lado de la cancha había una barda de concreto donde charlaba con Bobby.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió, caminando hacia allá sin prestar atención al ruido de la ciudad. Nada de coches, ni de bicicletas, patines o balones rebotando. Solo ella, el sonido de su voz y la de Bobby antes de que se fuera todo a la mierda. No cabía duda, si alguien en su familia podía ser tachado como egoísta y deshonesto, muy seguramente ella se llevaría el premio luego de una cerrada competencia en la recta final contra Lynn y su agresiva superstición deportiva. Porque mientras a Bobby le desfilaban chicas lindas como Carol Pingrey, o aquella chica de cabello rizado y castaño, Sharon Espy, o la propia Leni, se había fijado en ella. En la flatulenta Lori Loud.

Ser malagradecido tenía muchas caras, como Lincoln reservándose una red eléctrica mientras ellas estaban privadas hasta de jalar la cadena del baño. O Luan y sus psicóticas bromas del primero de abril que ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiar luego de hacerles imposible la existencia por todo un día. En su caso, se había comportado de forma ruin con la persona que tanto decía amar; primero le había coqueteado de forma descarada al tutor de Lincoln que, para rematar, resultó ser gay. Una cosa era hablar con él de forma amable, y otra cosa fue hacerlo pasar hasta su habitación con el único motivo de tener privacidad con él.

 _Pero no hiciste nada._ Se decía, para consolarse. _La intención la tenías._ Gritaba otra parte de su mente sin saber, o quizás fingiendo no saber, si hablaba con la verdad. La misma que la había llevado a sentarse en ese sitio estaba empujando la culpa y los recuerdos. Luego apareció el encargado del edificio de la universidad que visitaron, ese chico alemán de acento encantador que no paraba de darle atención, y por el cual había desplazado a Bobby casi toda la semana que duró su visita al campus. También estaba el incidente de su jodida vanidad al competir con Carol y sus fotos populares. Sí, el chico había aguantado muy bien episodios de egoísmo, crueldad y casi infidelidad solo por ella. No perdonó, sin embargo, el incidente de esa fiesta donde tuvo sexo con otro tipo. Nadie lo haría, después de todo. Ni ella misma lograba perdonarse después de tanto tiempo.

Todavía tenía presentes las expresiones de Bobby, Luna y Leni al verla salir junto al otro, un recuerdo borroso, desdibujado entre el mareo y la bruma del alcohol, una de esas visiones típicas de una borrachera donde no recuerdas lo que dijiste, solo fragmentos de lo hecho. Las caladas al cigarro sabían más amargas que lo acostumbrado, su maquillaje corrió por la mejilla junto a una solitaria lágrima y el humo del tabaco.

8

Despertó en su habitación, la luz del sol apenas se colaba por la ventana permitiéndole ver a Leni sentada en su escritorio mientras hablaba con Lana. Cuando la pequeña rubia la vio despertar, la señaló inmediatamente para que la viera; Leni volvió la vista mientras Lana salía de la habitación. Lori tenía un horrible dolor de estómago, su boca tenía sabor a una asquerosa mezcla de tequila, picante y quizás una probadita de cerveza. A pesar de esto, no sentía ganas de vomitar, pero sí estaba desnuda, solo cubierta con las sábanas.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó ayer? —preguntó.

—Te pusiste muy borracha —contestó Leni, alcanzando un vaso con agua y echando una pastilla efervescente que le pasó de inmediato—. Luna y yo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos bañándote. Vomitaste sobre tu ropa y la nuestra, y también en el coche de Luna.

En ese momento, Lori empezó a recordar los primeros fragmentos de su velada, los mismos que después de tanto tiempo seguía sin poder borrar de su cabeza. Sí, recordaba a sus hermanas menores, pero también a Bobby. Su novio, en aquella fantasía rota tenía una expresión que no terminaba de entender. No supo si se trataba de enojo, tristeza o decepción. Por algunos segundos incluso su rostro se borraba al ser cubierto por una espesa bruma mental que le provocaba más dolor de cabeza. Leni le ayudó a sostenerse cuando trató de levantarse.

— ¿Y Bobby? ¿No se quedó a pasar la noche? ¿Dónde está mi celular? Necesito llamarlo.

Leni estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero logró cerrar la boca antes hacerlo.

— ¿Leni?

—Iré por Luna, me dijo que la llamara cuando despertaras. Ella tiene tu celular.

—Pero…

—Ya vengo.

Se fue sin darle oportunidad de preguntar algo, en tanto, Lori bebió casi medio vaso de su bebida burbujeante que le quitó el mal sabor de boca casi al instante. Se acercó hasta la ventana caminando de manera torpe hasta correr la cortina, teniendo cuidado al taparse con las sábanas y ver que Luna estaba lavando su coche; sonrió con malicia al saber que sus tapetes vomitados eran una justa venganza por haberse quedado con el coche del abuelo. Leni salió pocos segundos después, la vio señalando hacia su ventana y a Luna haciendo gestos de decepción muy impropios de ella. En cierto momento de su breve plática, la rockera sacó el celular de Lori y luego fijó la vista en la ventana, viéndose por un segundo a los ojos.

Lori, cómoda y despreocupada, se volvió a sentar en la cama para beber lo que quedaba en el vaso. Ya se imaginaba el regaño de Luna por haber llenado de vómito el Torino, pero no se arrepentía. Si ofrecía una disculpa y la promesa de darle cincuenta dólares, puede que su hermana le devolviera el celular. Unos dos minutos más tarde, Luna y Leni entraron a la habitación, ambas mirándose con preocupación. A diferencia de lo que Lori esperaba, Luna no se veía molesta sino compasiva, mientras que Leni no podía verla a los ojos. Algo andaba mal.

—Lori, ¿qué recuerdas de anoche? —preguntó Luna, frotando el celular con preocupación.

Vaya pregunta.

—Que ustedes tres fueron por mí —dijo con tranquilidad—. Después de eso todo es una pantalla con interferencia —remarcó su falta de preocupación con una risilla.

— ¿Y nada más? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿No recuerdas a Lloyd? —preguntó Leni con un deje de indignación.

— ¡Leni, ya! —regañó Luna.

— ¿De quién demonios hablan?

Luna siguió buscando las palabras, Leni se frotaba la boca, ninguna de las tres decía nada, pero Lori tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Antes de darle más rodeos a la plática, Luna decidió pasarle su celular para luego recargarse contra la puerta del armario. Lori seguía sin entender nada.

—Vaya, las dos de la tarde, sí que bebí anoche —volvió a decir con una sonrisilla traviesa, la cual se borró cuando notó las miradas de decepción en sus hermanas—. Oigan, déjense de tonterías y díganme qué está pasando.

Leni no respondió. Luna sí, aunque no apoyaba sus comentarios tan relajados.

—Abre tu WhatsApp y míralo tú misma, hermana.

Más intrigada ahora, Lori abrió la aplicación. Varios de los grupos donde estaba incluida siguieron mandando mensajes durante la noche, no quiso ni imaginarse la cantidad de fotos que habría en su galería. No obstante, al correr la pantalla hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que la foto de perfil de Bobby había desaparecido. Al abrir el chat vio que no había mensajes de ningún tipo, solo su discusión de la tarde anterior.

— ¿Por qué bloqueaste a Bobby? —preguntó enojada.

—Él te bloqueó —contestó Leni en voz baja—. Te bloqueó de todos lados después de lo que sucedió anoche, Lori.

—Oh, por Dios, no puedo creer que literalmente sea tan infantil —declaró con molestia.

— ¿Infantil? —cuestionó Luna arqueando una ceja, dejando atónita a Leni.

—Ayer discutimos porque no quiso ir a la fiesta de Verónica —respondió Lori, mientras confirmaba lo dicho por Leni.

—Oh, sí fue a la fiesta y nosotras también.

—Ya lo sé, ustedes me trajeron a casa —seguía diciendo, tratando de moderar su enojo mientras buscaba torpemente su toalla para meterse a bañar por segunda vez—. Hablaré muy seriamente con Bobby después de que me arregle y…

—Anoche nos diste una bonita función, idiota —dijo Luna por fin, provocando que Lori la volteara a ver con enojo y Leni se apartara de la contienda—. Iba a decírtelo de forma delicada, pero no puedo creer que seas tan tonta.

—Retira todo lo que dijiste o…

—Te acostaste con Lloyd anoche —dijo por fin—. Nosotros llegamos a tiempo de verte salir acomodándote la falda, Lori. Verónica llamó a Leni para recogerte porque…

—No digas estupideces, Luna…

—Estabas coqueteando con su novio, y con el de todas —dijo Luna severamente—. Eso fue lo que ella dijo, que te pasaste de copas y…

—No, eso es imposible…

Lori volteó hacia Leni, pero ella solo pudo verla con completa decepción. Después volteó a verse con Luna, quien la veía a los ojos a la vez que empezaba a romper en llanto. De pronto, las ganas de vomitar se aprovecharon de ella, y antes de que soltara la poca bilis que le quedaba, Luna le pasó el cesto de basura para que se desahogara; viéndola vomitar, sintió que no podía dar un espectáculo más patético que ese. Ya no le quedaba nada por desechar, solo saliva espesa y trasparente, pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el asco que de pronto sintió por ella misma.

— ¡Necesito hablar con Bobby! —exclamó al quitar la cara del cesto.

—No te molestes —dijo Luna—. Él vino hace rato, se va de la ciudad por dos semanas. Me pidió que te diera un recado —se mantuvo callada unos segundos, viendo cómo Lori se ponía cada vez más pálida. Finalmente suspiró y continuó con su alegato—. Dijo que no lo busques más, ni para devolverle los obsequios, ni un saludo… nada. No quiere saber nada de ti.

— ¡Luna! —Lori se levantó del suelo, tropezando a menos de un metro de sujetarla por la camisa. La menor, sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro ni siquiera para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Es verdad, Lori —corroboró la otra rubia, ayudándola a pararse—. Nos ayudó a traerte a casa, Luna trató de hablar con él, pero no quiso escuchar. Se fue y se veía bastante enojado, no volvió hasta hace como dos horas, más o menos. Luego se fue.

Al revisar las fotos de su galería pudo comprobar que todo lo dicho por sus hermanas era cierto. Bien, al menos no se trataba de un video de ella teniendo sexo con el chico de la clase de Leni, sino varias fotos de ella besándose con el mencionado Lloyd. Las idiotas que estaban en los grupos de fotos hicieron hirientes montajes en las fotos poniendo a Bobby con una enorme cornamenta alrededor de corazones rotos y caras de preocupación y carcajadas. Mientras a ella, por otro lado, le habían puesto cola y orejas de zorro, algunas más le habían añadido el estúpido filtro de perro o de gato, y siempre alrededor de los emojis del diablito y de mirada sarcástica. Todo se había ido a la mierda en una sola noche que la persiguió durante ya casi cinco años.

9

El proceso había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero al fin Luan tenía entre sus manos el regalo perfecto para el doctor Smith, un regalo que él no podría rehusar jamás: un boleto de avión abierto, que ella esperaba, usara para ver a su familia durante las fiestas. El precio había sido un poco elevado, sin embargo, no le importaba. Su negocio estaba creciendo bastante bien, además, con los ahorros podía costearse varias cosas. Como si llevara el mayor tesoro de la tierra, puso el boleto en su bolso y se aseguró de llegar a salvo hasta el coche. Todavía le quedaba tiempo de hacer las compras que su mamá le encargó.

Se puso en camino hacia el mall, sintiéndose un poco mal de no haber invitado a Leni, pero al momento de recordar lo mala que era ella guardado los secretos decidió no hacerlo, pues ya tenía suficiente con Lori tratando de averiguar dónde se escondían los regalos de navidad como para que Leni estuviera diciendo a los cuatro vientos qué les iba a regalar a su familia. En cierto modo, pensó que al irse ellas a la universidad se acabarían situaciones así, por supuesto, no contaba que ellas regresaban a casa cada navidad. Su madre estaba encantada, aunque cada año debía ingeniárselas para buscar un buen escondite en casa; pensando en Lori decidió también meditar cómo daría su disculpa en cuanto volviera a casa por lo dicho en la mañana. A veces, le costaba mucho saber que se estaba pasando demasiado con una broma.

El comentario del alcohol y de la infidelidad estaban demás ya que el problema era solo de las gemelas. Aun así, por insultante que fuera, debía reconocer que lo hecho por Lori sirvió de ejemplo no solo para ella, sino para Luna y Leni también; sus hermanos menores desconocían las razones ya que Lori no decía otro motivo que "cosas muy fuertes", además, Lincoln nunca se interesó por completo del motivo y lo mismo sucedía con Ronnie, y gracias a eso lograron mantener su amistad y hasta hacer crecer un bonito noviazgo a pesar de la ruptura de sus hermanos mayores.

Lo bueno es que las relaciones se trataban de algo sencillo para todas ellas —como en todo, cabían excepciones— tal como Luna y la chica de quien se enamoró locamente: Samantha Sharp. En Leni, lamentablemente su traspié era siempre el exceso de confianza y lo despistada, ya que cada relación suya, o al menos la gran mayoría, terminaba en una hiriente infidelidad. En su caso personal, bueno, las cosas eran un poco más sencillas ahora que aprendió a aceptarlo. Estar enamorada de alguien con una diferencia de edad que no se contaba en uno o dos años, como cabía en una relación medianamente normal, sino en décadas completas, era ya algo estresante de por sí. Al menos para ella, que se interesó en John durante sus sesiones y no en un interés monetario como se sabía era el cliché de relaciones así, hasta Lori lo había sugerido en algún momento hace ya varios meses.

 _Jessica es una interesada, literalmente deja que un vejete de cincuenta años se le ponga encima solo por unos billetes más al final de la semana. Te recomiendo que tengas un poco de dignidad y te alejes del psicólogo. No te traerá nada bueno a la larga._

Luan supo desde un primer momento que el doctor Smith era adinerado, viudo y tenía fama de ser alguien bastante serio y concentrado en su trabajo. Aquellas bonitas y confusas sensaciones fueron gestándose desde el momento que entró a su oficina en la secundaria para pedir consejo acerca de un niño en el hospital, y a pesar de que trató estar con un chico y otro, simplemente no lograba sacarse la voz de John en la cabeza. Los modos de tratarla eran muy lindos, elegantes, seguros y, a diferencia de sus citas con chicos como Benny, Jake o Dany, las tardes que pasaba con el doctor eran más agradables en el sentido de que le parecía más interesante. Además, estaba el detalle de que el doctor no solía conversar con mujeres de su edad, ni siquiera por recomendación suya; lo que sí dolió un poco fue el modo que la puso en la zona de amigos durante una de sus tantas pláticas.

Es decir, aunque le gustaba estar con chicos de su edad, John Smith era alguien bastante diferente hasta en la forma de pensar. Había pasado por cosas bastante jodidas para la edad que tenía; su esposa había muerto de leucemia, estaba peleado con uno de sus viejos amigos, a otro casi no lo veía, uno ya había muerto y su familia inmediata estaba en Nueva York. De esas pocas cosas se desencadenaban otras cuantas, como su insano aislamiento, su peligrosa tendencia a beber demasiado todos los días, aunque no llegara a emborracharse, además de su "ritual" cada tres de diciembre, en el aniversario luctuoso de su esposa.

Ahora, sin embargo, Luan estaba orgullosa de sí misma al darle ese regalo a John para que no estuviera tan solo durante las fiestas. Leni tal vez no estaba consciente de cómo habían calado sus palabras la otra noche: Nadie debería estar solo en navidad; ella se refería a que podían invitarlo a cenar en nochebuena, no a darle un boleto de avión para visitar a quien quisiera, a pesar de podérselo permitir él mismo. Lynn lo hubiera juzgado como algo muy estúpido, Lori como algo innecesario y desesperado. Por lo mismo solo se lo contó a Luna, a quien le pareció admirable y muy bonito.

Se detuvo en un cruce y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la derecha. Detrás de los edificios podía ver el hospital. De algún modo, desde aquella vez y su mala experiencia les tenía cierto repelús a los atardeceres. Al pensarlo con más detenimiento le pareció muy extraño jamás haber hablado con John sobre situaciones extrañas en algún paciente. Ya lo platicarían en otro momento.

10

Como siempre, el doctor Smith salió a recibir a sus pacientes. Ya era sábado por la tarde y Lucy era su quinta cita en lo que llevaba del día. Al salir del consultorio se encontró con Luan, Lincoln y, por supuesto, la pequeña Lucy, quien se encaminaba hacia el pequeño cuarto aislado. Luan le sonrió desde su asiento y Lincoln solo saludó con la mano en alto.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana, Lucy? —preguntó Smith luego de devolver el saludo.

—No puedo quejarme, la verdad —dijo con el tono tan monótono al que John estaba empezando a acostumbrarse—. La semana ha pasado sin incidentes, aunque estuve pensando mucho en lo que usted me dijo. Ya sabe, eso de "cerrar" el episodio sobre Martin —alegaba la gótica, tomando asiento en el diván—. Casi puedo decir que hice una locura ¿puedo contárselo?

—Insisto.

—Suspiro —dijo en voz baja, sacándole una sonrisa a John—. La catarsis que necesitaba era visitar la tumba de Martin.

John comenzó a tomar notas, borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el entrecejo, acciones que pusieron a Lucy un poco nerviosa, haciéndolo notar golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que entrelazó sus manos y empezaba a jugar con sus pulgares, gestos que tampoco pasaron desapercibidos para el psicólogo.

—Mencionaste que antes te sentías a gusto en lugares tranquilos como el cementerio, ¿tuvo algo que ver en esto?

—Podría decirse que sí —contestó segura—. Pero no fue el caso, porque hace mucho no visitaba el cementerio. Me limitaba a lugares solitarios, como la banca y el árbol en el extremo del parque o quizás el tejado de mi casa. La verdad es que, desde la muerte de Martin le tomé cierta aversión al cementerio. No quería encontrarme con su tumba porque me recordaba lo mal amiga que fui.

—Prosigue.

—Supongo que tomé valor porque le pedí a Lincoln que me acompañara.

John se quedó mirando su cuaderno de anotaciones, pues ya esperaba que mencionara a Lincoln en algún momento.

… _El ejemplo y apoyo de su hermano mayor se trata de algo indispensable para Lucy y, si bien no es malo por ahora, depender tanto de su hermano puede ser perjudicial a largo plazo…_

—Parece que Lincoln es alguien emocionalmente fuerte —dijo el doctor—. Sé que le tienes mucha confianza a tu hermano, pero el hecho era que tomaras esa salida tú sola, Lucy. Pudiste buscar apoyo en Lincoln después de hacer lo que debías, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé… solo que estar Lincoln me impulsa a hacer cosas que estando sola no podría hacer, ¿nunca se ha sentido más valiente estando al lado de alguien?

De forma disimulada John volteó a ver la foto con su esposa que estaba en el escritorio. Un milisegundo que Lucy no alcanzó a notar.

—Todos lo hacemos en algún momento, en especial si son situaciones decisivas. Sin embargo, temo que tanta dependencia hacia tu hermano te sea perjudicial en un futuro no muy lejano. Tomar un poco de distancia no es malo, son hermanos y se ven todos los días, pero hay cosas que necesitas hacer sola. Tu visita con Martin, por ejemplo.

— ¡Pero funcionó! —exclamó de improviso, sorprendiendo a John—. Lo siento, no quise exaltarme.

—No te disculpes —le dijo con paciencia—. Sé que no es fácil apartarse de una persona con la cual convives todos los días, en serio. Solo quisiera que lo tomes en cuenta, Lucy. Debes recordar que tanto Lincoln como tú deben lidiar con cosas distintas, los problemas no son los mismos para uno u otro. No creo que necesite explicarte cómo serán las cosas, ya sabes, que cada uno tome un camino separado, etcétera.

Darle la razón al doctor en esta ocasión no le agradó para nada a Lucy; por supuesto que lo sabía, lamentablemente sentir los labios de Lincoln sobre los suyos se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña y, aunque tierna, también enfermiza adicción. Al mismo tiempo se presentaba la imagen de Linc y Ronnie besándose en el sofá, sospechando muy bien que Lincoln haya podido llegar más lejos con ella durante alguna de sus citas. Pensar en la sola posibilidad de su hermano teniendo sexo con otra chica era bastante incómoda por lo confusa que se estaba volviendo su relación. Amaba a Lincoln, pero no podía decir nada. Y eso la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

—Es el mejor amigo que he tenido desde siempre —dijo Lucy en voz baja, sonrojándose al recordar los buenos momentos junto a su hermano mayor—. Sé que sonará un poco fuera de contexto, pero si Lincoln no fuera mi hermano, bueno…

— ¿Sí?

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a responder.

De nuevo volvieron las anotaciones de Smith, esta vez con un aspecto más relajado que solo confundió más a Lucy. No podía verse en un espejo, pero Smith veía su sonrojo con algo de preocupación; quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, más valía no correr el riesgo. Enserió su gesto y se apresuró a replicar la negativa de Lucy.

— ¿Sabes, Lucy? A veces tendemos a envolvernos en sensaciones agradables para evitar lo que está frente a nosotros, provocándonos problemas, y al final todo termina multiplicándose y volviéndose mucho más difícil. Algunos encuentran refugio en el alcohol, otros en las apuestas o incluso en el sexo. Temo que haber soltado una cosa te impulsó a aferrarte a algo más. Lo único que conseguirás al hacerlo será dañarte.

—Yo no lo creo —le interrumpió

— ¿Cómo sabes que ha parado de llover?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, dime cómo sabes que ha parado de llover.

Lucy lo miró por un momento a los ojos, sintiéndose confundida ante la rara pregunta. No quiso pensar en lluvia, no quiso visualizar en ningún momento su primer beso con Lincoln, por mucho que aquel recuerdo la llenara de felicidad. Trató de disimular sus pensamientos fingiendo que sopesaba su respuesta antes de hablar.

—No hay ruido, ya sabe. Ni truenos o las gotas de agua golpeando en la ventana.

—Exacto, ¿cómo sabes que tu "catarsis" resultó como tal si no has dejado de tener pesadillas?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

— ¿Entonces estoy mintiendo? Mírame a los ojos y asegúrame que ya no has tenido pesadillas.

—N-no —titubeó al responder.

—Lo supuse —dijo Smith, volviendo a sus anotaciones—. Háblame de tu último sueño, Lucy.

Volver al mismo sitio, a la hermosa pradera de árboles rojos y cielo oscuro, no le parecía del todo mala idea. Luego recordó al monstruo asechando entre las brasas del infierno en que se convirtió el primer lugar bonito que veía en sus propios sueños. Finalmente suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

—Soñar no me gusta demasiado por otros motivos además de los que mencioné antes.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Soy una soñadora activa —dijo Lucy temiendo a sonar tonta—. Puedo controlar mis sueños, puedo estar consciente de que estoy soñando. Pero luego aparece algo que lo convierte todo en una pesadilla; las primeras veces fueron Martin, luego fueron lugares horrendos y en mi último sueño las cosas no fueron distintas —se vio obligada a recordar, de forma poco lúcida, sintiendo el horrible olor de la carne quemada y las llamas devorando el concreto—. En mi último sueño yo estaba en un edificio en llamas, podía escuchar a la gente quemándose en las habitaciones, el fuego, los vidrios rompiéndose y la risa de quien lo había provocado. Se trataba de un monstruo… de algo horrible. Estaba desfigurado y la carne se le había, no sé, derretido hasta los huesos. No sé cómo decirlo, pero todo se sentía tan real, incluso el olor a quemado.

John se mantuvo callado por un momento, tratando de discernir las palabras de Lucy, sabiendo que las cosas vistas en sus sueños conllevaban a algún significado. Desde hace un par de semanas no podía parar de pensar en el pseudónimo de Alfred, _Skippy._ Ni mucho menos en la manera que Lucy fue capaz de saber quién era, pues él tenía la certeza de que hablaba sobre él.

—Ese "monstruo" se parece a Skippy ¿no? Al payaso.

La grotesca imagen del bufón se hizo presente en la mente de Lucy, dejándola boquiabierta, mientras que el doctor mantenía su aspecto relajado a pesar de las circunstancias ¿acaso él no se sentía tenso? ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Por un muy breve instante, Lucy lo miró con completo repudio, arrepintiéndose al instante y luego bajando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo sabe del payaso?

—"Sueñas" en voz alta, Lucy —dijo con completa naturalidad— ¿Hay algo que quieras destacar de este sueño en particular?

—No se parece del todo al payaso —contestó—. Es decir, lucen horrorosos, pero el payaso no me hizo daño. En cambio, ese tipo quemado me abrazó gritando que no podía sentir nada. Que ardiera con él.

—Puede que te hayan dicho muchas cosas durante tus primeras sesiones en otro psicólogo, ya sabes, interpretaciones de todo lo que ves en sueños, ¿o me equivoco?

—No me diga que usted también lo hará.

Por fin, el doctor se levantó de su silla frente al diván para dirigirse a su escritorio. Dentro estaban los archivos de Luan y Lucy, apartados de las carpetas sobre otros pacientes, luego metió ahí su cuadernillo e invitó a Lucy a sentarse frente a él; temerosa, ella se acercó procurando no ver los retratos en el escritorio.

—No, no buscaré ningún simbolismo. No creo que lo haya, sin embargo, quiero que hagas algo por mí ¿vale?

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Haz preguntas a quien sea que te encuentres en tus sueños.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazlo, interactúa con lo que sea, ¿sí?

— ¿Cree que eso ayude?

—Solo son sueños, Lucy, fantasías del subconsciente que no pueden hacerte nada malo.

Ella sabía que no estaba nada bien ocultarle cosas al doctor, sin embargo, no pudo decirle sobre el rosario que "mágicamente" apareció en sus manos. De sus cortadas en las muñecas que se hicieron solas. Del calor en el cuerpo al despertar de aquel infierno.

—Recuerdo el nombre de, bueno…

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Él dijo llamarse «Kenneth» ¿usted conoce a alguien con ese nombre?

—Tuve un compañero con ese nombre durante la escuela, salió de la universidad para hacerse policía y al final supe que murió hace unos años durante un tiroteo, en Vermont.

— ¿Era su amigo?

—No, nunca he sido de tener muchos amigos.

El resto de la sesión, irónicamente siguió como una plática entre dos amigos de toda la vida. John no estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber mentido, pero hasta no saber cómo ayudarle, así conseguiría un poco de tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Molto bene!**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, siéntanse en confianza de dejarme su bonito review, que no me gustaría trabajar tanto por nada :v**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a mi querido amigo Byakko Yugure, ya que se ha convertido en mi beta-reader y me ha quitado un gran peso de encima con eso de las correcciones y cosas que no tienen sentido en los capítulos ¡Gracias, amigo!**

 **En serio, esta cosa estaba patas arriba XD, pero al fin puedo entregarles algo medianamente decente y me gustaría saber qué opinan. Ahora respondo un bonito review:**

 **Guest:** He estado revisando las canciones que me dejaste y aunque hubo algunas que me gustaron, debo decir que mi propio "soundtrack" son más que nada ambientaciones de videojuegos de terror, en especial de mis dos favoritos: Silent Hill y Resident Evil. Aquí te dejo las mías, solo de la primera parte. Ya cuando el fanfic esté completo te paso la lista actualizada :D

 _Silent Hill Downpour—Korn (canción de introducción)_

 _Never forgive me —Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 3: Soundtrack)_

 _Cold Water — Resident Evil Remake Soundtrack_

 _A moment of relief (save room) — Resident Evil Code Veronica X Soundtrack_

 _White noise — Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack_

 _The marshalling yard —Masami Ueda (Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack)_

 _Not tomorrow — Silent Hill Soundtrack (Lisa's theme)_


	15. El regalo de la superstición

**¡Hola! Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última actualización; lamento la tardanza, pero sucedieron algunas cosillas que me mantuvieron un poco ocupado. En fin, les traigo este nuevo capítulo con dosis aumentadas de Loudcest, para su disfrute. Los dejo con el capítulo.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **13**

 **El regalo de la superstición**

1

Lucy no quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía las manos de Lincoln en su espalda baja y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, parecidos a un redoble tranquilo que la invitaban a seguir durmiendo; abrió los ojos sin querer hacerlo, lento, esperando que la luz del sol no le lastimara tanto la vista, mas no sucedió. La alarma todavía no sonaba, la oscuridad en la habitación de Lincoln reinaba casi por completo. Al subir la mirada se encontró con Lincoln, quien estaba dormido todavía; roncaba de forma muy leve y el cabello le caía por la frente. Por unos segundos, Lucy percibió destellos sobre su cabeza, como diminutas estrellas entre la niebla. Lincoln la tenía atrapada contra sí, pero no le incomodaba. Se sentía protegida de todo. La sensación de tranquilidad de aquella noche en el jardín regresó, dejándole una exuberante calidez en el pecho.

Levantó sus manos con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo para abrazarlo por la espalda baja. Una risa se ahogó al borde de sus labios, pues le pareció muy gracioso que Lincoln no llevara camisa, pero sí el pantalón del pijama, mientras ella vestía la frondosa camisa de SMOOCH que él le había regalado y tenía sus piernas desnudas. De un movimiento rápido le besó el pecho con delicadeza, procurando hacerlo pocos segundos; no se trataba de algo apropiado, sin embargo, lo ignoró para centrarse en el silencio que siempre había sido un gran escudo para las voces, sus sensaciones, todo lo que convertía su mente en un infierno. Pegó su cabeza al pecho de Lincoln, acabando con la poca distancia entre ambos.

Los segundos antes de despertar e iniciar con su rutina siempre habían sido sus favoritos en todo su ciclo de sueño. Se trataba de una delgada línea que dividía las fantasías de la vida real. Le gustaba estar en medio porque allí siempre estaba el silencio que tanto anhelaba al anochecer. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, queriendo dormir de nuevo. Como siempre, Lincoln estaba con ella cuando nadie más lo estaba. No obstante, quizás se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente.

Cavilando en cada escenario de su mente, recordó que Lincoln jamás se oponía a dormir juntos, pues siempre estaba dispuesto a ser su guardián todas las noches. Una nueva risa murió en su boca mientras imaginaba a Lincoln vestido de Ace Savvy peleando contra las criaturas de sus pesadillas. Él se había convertido en su héroe desde aquella noche en el jardín. La luz del sol por fin iluminaba toda la habitación, los destellos en el cabello de su hermano habían desaparecido, la alarma sonaría en unos cuantos minutos. Un nuevo día de escuela, otro día de mentiras. Al menos, las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Luego de diez minutos, el despertador abrumó el ambiente tan cálido que se había formado y Lincoln despertó. Él, notando que Lucy estaba "dormida", no quiso despertarla. Jamás se atrevería a romper su burbuja de tranquilidad. Ninguno se había dado cuenta del fingir del otro, siguieron abrazados hasta que sus hermanas empezaron a alistarse para la escuela, bajando a desayunar, peleando por alguno de los primeros turnos para la regadera y preguntando a gritos dónde habían dejado sus cosas la noche anterior. Viendo que ya no quedaba ninguna excusa, ambos dejaron de fingir y se sentaron al pie de la cama, mirando sus manos sujetadas por el meñique.

—Buenos días, pequeña —saludó Linc en un susurro.

—Buen día, Linky —contestó ella.

Todavía tenían un poco de pudor, el mismo del cual buscaban deshacerse lo antes posible. Se besaron rápidamente en los labios, luego se levantaron sin particular atención en los ruidos de su casa. Lucy no se daba cuenta de que Lincoln la observaba mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su mueble; las piernas de Lucy le llamaron bastante la atención. Ya no podía apartar la mirada de ella, su exquisita figura le atraía demasiado, en especial esa sexy curvatura en su cintura. No cabía duda de que su hermanita era hermosa.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de la escuela? —preguntó Lincoln.

Una pregunta razonable que hizo a Lucy tener su primer sonrojo del día. Volteó hacia él, descubriéndolo de espaldas y quedándose apacible al verlo sin camiseta. Lo que antaño fue el cuerpo delgaducho de un niño aficionado a las historietas se convirtió en un apuesto joven de cuerpo atlético gracias a los ejercicios que hacía con Lynn para mantenerse en forma. Claro que quería acompañarlo, pero debía negarse.

—No creo que sea buena idea —contestó Lucy—. Ya pasamos la noche juntos, quizás debamos estar separados el resto del día.

Lincoln era bastante versátil en sus expresiones, cosa que hizo notar a Lucy su obvia decepción. Se sintió arrepentida, pero no quería a nadie sospechando cosas raras. Ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de saber que Ronnie Anne se besaba con él como para sumarle problemas a sus insanos e incómodos celos.

—Claro, como digas —dijo Lincoln, tratando de no sonar desanimado— ¿Quieres tomar mi turno en la ducha? Todavía tengo que buscar algunas cosas.

—Gracias, Linc.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Lincoln estaba por preguntarle si algo iba mal, siendo acallado por Lucy antes de siquiera decir una palabra. Su hermana lo abrazó con cariño, recargando un momento la cabeza en su pecho; Lincoln no se hizo de rogar y la apegó más hacia él, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, para luego alzarle el rostro y besarla en los labios. Esta vez fue un beso duradero, cariñoso, lento.

—Ve a ducharte antes de que Lola te gane el turno —pidió Lincoln apartándola.

Lucy se mostró agradablemente confundida antes de asentir y salir en silencio. En tanto, Lincoln suspiraba con algo de incomodidad luego de lo acontecido, mirando hacia su entrepierna y enojándose un poco con la erección que osó apartarlo de Lucy.

2

El día que Lynn compró los jades en la tienda de aquella señora, lo hizo más que nada por apoyar y buscar acercarse a Lucy; su jugada iba viento en popa hasta cierto punto. Sus conversaciones con ella antes de dormir se tornaban menos aburridas, de hecho, ya casi parecían tan unidas como lo fueran Lana y Lola. Tocaban temas un poco personales, como la envidia que ella le tenía por sus pechos un poco más grandes, también los chicos que les gustaban. Aparentemente Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de tales cosas, porque en reiteradas oportunidades buscó eludir esa pregunta.

Ahora, habiendo tenido las piedrecillas entre las manos durante todo el día, Lynn se dirigía al centro, directo hacia la tienda donde adquirió los amuletos. El día que los compró, la mujer le dijo que alejaba las cosas malas. Tomando en cuenta que, fuera del incidente de Lucy con la bañera y luego lo de sus cortadas en sus muñecas, ya no había pasado nada grave, quizás las pequeñas piezas de jade sí funcionaban. O al menos quería creerlo.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de la mujer, la descubrió sin nadie atendiendo. En el aire podía sentirse el aroma del incienso y no había ruido alguno. Lynn pensó que un poco de ambientación como la tienda de cosas egipcias en el centro comercial no le vendría mal. Alguna clase de banda sonora propia para un lugar como ese, con tambores y flautas o quizás un coro de mujeres diciendo palabras ininteligibles.

—Bienvenida, ¿puedo ayudarle?

La castaña le sonrió a la mujer cuando voltearon a verse. Detrás de la encargada salió un hombre alto y delgado, ya algo entrado en años, pero que Lynn reconoció como alguien bastante guapo.

—Mira nada más, es la hermana de mi clienta, la pequeña Lucy.

— ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? —preguntó Lynn, extrañada.

—No olvido los rostros de mis clientes especiales —contestó saliendo del mostrador y haciéndole una seña al hombre para que se quedara detrás de la caja registradora—. Aunque me temo que no sé tu nombre, linda. Tu hermana vino hace unos días, en Halloween. Desde entonces no la veo, pero a ti te reconozco. Eres la única que me ha comprado jades —habían caminado hasta la estantería con diversos adornos, Liz le mostraba las piedras ahí puestas.

—Bueno, pues me llamo Lynn, y la verdad no entiendo cómo nadie más le ha comprado estas cosas —siguió diciendo, tratando de sonar cortés—. Su tienda tiene artículos muy interesantes, de hecho, por eso vengo aquí.

— ¿Ah sí? Veamos qué puede ofrecerte la vieja Liz, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que Lynn esperaba.

—Busco un regalo de navidad para mi hermana —abrió los brazos con una sonrisa, enfatizando su intención—. Aquí tienen muchas cosas que podrían gustarle. Pensaba que podía llevarle algún libro, quizás algunas infusiones, tal vez accesorios.

La mujer pareció meditarlo. Desde la caja registradora podían escucharse los silbidos del hombre, que miraba la mercancía de las repisas detrás de él con mucha atención. Lynn lo agradeció internamente. Ahora la tienda tenía música.

—Tu hermana me pareció alguien bastante interesada en el tema de los sueños, ¿te interesaría un atrapa-sueños? Por lo que me contó esa noche, parece que tiene muchas pesadillas con un viejo amigo suyo.

— ¿Lucy le contó?

Después de oír a la encargada, Lynn se sintió bastante decepcionada de que Lucy se hubiera abierto a un tema tan sensible como sus pesadillas con una mujer que era prácticamente una extraña. La decepción prontamente avanzaba hacia el enojo, hasta que la mujer logró apaciguarla con su alegato.

—Para serte sincera, más bien parecía un poco angustiada —señaló Liz—. Me sentí un poco mal después de haberle preguntado, de hecho, fui bastante entrometida.

La chica Loud no dijo nada, no tenía qué responder. Siguieron explorando la pequeña tienda y en todo momento Lynn no dejaba de mirar los atrapa-sueños, tampoco les quitaba su atención a unos frascos pequeños de contenido brillante. Sintiéndose casi hipnotizada por estos, decidió acercarse bajo la mirada atenta de la mujer. Dentro del pequeño frasco había un contenido brillante, una mezcla de colores que no alcanzaba a discernir. La etiqueta en el estante decía 20$.

— ¿Por qué el precio tan elevado por una porción tan pequeña?

—Oh, esa es una seta que me trajeron desde Oregón —dijo la mujer tomando un pequeño frasco—. Tiene propiedades sorprendentes. Puede aumentar el IQ de una persona de un día para otro, así, en un tris —terminó su ademán chasqueando los dedos.

—Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces creo que vendré por uno de estos en época de exámenes —contestó Lynn entre risillas—. Bueno, lo compraría, pero mi hermanita Lisa ya es demasiado lista. Ella nos ayuda con nuestras tareas y varios proyectos escolares.

—Oh, una pequeña prodigio —comentó la mujer—. Ya que no es necesario, quizás un adorno para ella sea más adecuado. Además, es por navidad, ¿o me equivoco? Tal vez debamos buscar algo más acorde a la ocasión, ¿qué más le gusta a tu hermana?

—No creo que tenga libros de poesía por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

— ¿Tiene algún accesorio que funcione como los jades? Un collar, algo de ese estilo estaría bien.

La mujer le dijo que se acercara hacia el mostrador, para entonces, el hombre ya había puesto diversos collares, pulseras y aretes sobre el vidrio. Lynn se quedó maravillada ante tales cosas, de hecho, incluso un poco intimidada. Las alhajas parecían bonitas y caras. Apenas llevaba cien dólares encima, no tomó más dinero del que creyó necesario para un regalo de esa tienda. De entre todos esos objetos, lo que llamó su atención fue una pulsera plateada que poseía un brillante de color rojo con forma de corazón en el medio. La tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo su fina moldura que parecía ser ajustable.

—Veo que tienes buen gusto —dijo Liz.

— ¿Tiene algún significado? ¿Sirve para algo?

Liz estudiaba la expresión de Lynn. En cierto modo, aunque la chica no lo hubiera notado, se trataba de la pulsera más ostentosa de todas. Pero Lynn, mientras que la encargada ni el hombre lo suponían, sintió especial atracción hacia la pulsera pensando en los pendientes que Lucy heredó por parte de la bisabuela Harriet. Hacían una perfecta combinación, y si los usaba con un vestido parecido al de su recital de poesía en el teatro de Royal Woods, sin duda se vería despampanante.

—El mismo del jade —contestó—. Depende de ti.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —convino Lynn con algo de molestia—. Pero… se ve muy bonito, ¿qué precio tiene?

—Cien dólares, ni más ni menos.

—Oh, qué suerte. Me lo llevo —contestó Lynn sin dudarlo más de un segundo.

En poco tiempo le hicieron la factura y empacaron su regalo en una cajita dentro de una bolsa de cartón que cerraron con un par de grapas. Lynn no pudo sentirse más satisfecha con su regalo para Lucy. Estaba segura de que le encantaría.

3

Luna vio a ese detestable tipo entrar a la cafetería de la universidad desde el otro lado de la mesa con condimentos. Algunos de los empleados usaban las horas muertas entre clase y clase para almorzar rápido antes de seguir con sus labores, por lo que, debido al frío y a que no había mucho por hacer, decidió tomarse quince minutos para beber un café. Sin embargo, se había quedado calmado desde hace unos días; no importó cuántas veces lo reportó ante los superiores, pues nunca recibió algún tipo de castigo por haber tapado los excusados con papel higiénico y mierda. Mucha mierda. Vaya uno a saber de dónde sacaba tanta.

—Buenos días —saludó el tipo pasando al lado suyo.

Ella no devolvió la cortesía, simplemente siguió viendo su celular sin prestarle atención mientras se dirigía a una mesa, halando su carrito con los utensilios de limpieza. El muchachillo siguió farfullando entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Luna.

—Los limpia-mierdas no tienen modales.

—Dios, qué tipos tan estúpidos hay en las escuelas —contestó Luna, sentándose y dando un sorbo a su café con bastante tranquilidad.

Hasta ese momento fue que detuvo su andar hacia la máquina expendedora. Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Luna, siendo visto por el personal de la cocina y algunas de las conserjes. Luna lo encaraba sin decir nada, sosteniendo el celular en la mano sin levantarse de su lugar.

— ¿Me dijiste estúpido?

—No, descuida, no lo dije por ti —contestó Luna, con un atisbo de sarcasmo—. Pero si te queda el saco, póntelo.

Por un segundo, Luna pudo ver un intenso enojo destilando de sus ojos color miel; un completo desperdicio, pensó, al estar en un cráneo tan hueco como el suyo. Enojado, el chico se volteó colgándose la mochila en el hombro, tirándole el café encima a Luna, para luego retirarse sin decir nada más.

—Oye, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?! —preguntó Luna, enojada.

Él volteó a mirarla sin el menor interés de disculparse, solo sonriendo de su malicia. Luna se levantó, recogió el vaso de plástico y luego sacó el trapeador para limpiar. Viendo que ella no iba a decir nada, una vez más hizo el ademán de irse, pero no contaba con la agresiva bofetada de guante blanco por parte de Luna, que metió el trapeador entre sus pies antes de que se fuera más lejos, haciéndolo tropezar de forma tan dolorosa que el tipo incluso aulló del dolor estando en el suelo. Una vez más, se voltearon a ver.

—Ups, lo siento —se disculpó Luna, llevándose la mano al pecho con una vergüenza fingida y cínica—. Déjame ayudarte, amigo.

Con otro "movimiento descuidado", Luna volteó el agua sucia del carrito en el suelo, mojándole las piernas, la mochila y la carpeta que se salió de ella cuando cayó.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó colérico el tipo.

Todavía tropezó dos veces más al intentar levantarse mientras Luna trataba de ahogar sus carcajadas agachando la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida mientras juntaba el carrito, papeles higiénicos y espray limpiador que se le cayeron al suelo. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Luna después de que él se fuera; ella se limitó a limpiar el desastre que había creado, con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa en el rostro.

Luego de terminar, se dirigió hacia los baños de la planta baja para limpiar. Puso la señal de PISO MOJADO en la entrada junto al carrito para que nadie entrara, también la música a todo volumen en su celular y comenzó de nuevo su trabajo en completa calma. Pasados veinte minutos, los inodoros ya estaban limpios y los espejos relucientes, solo le faltaba terminar de trapear para que no quedara el penetrante olor a cloro. Al salir, se encontró con una mujer que venía acompañada del mismo chico. Para ser sincera, estaba esperando tal encuentro.

— ¿Fue ella? —le preguntaba la mujer en voz baja. Él asintió—. Disculpa, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina, por favor?

Luna fue sin rechistar, arrastrando su carrito con ella, pues de todos modos le tocaba limpiar el corredor donde estaba la oficina de trabajo social. La encargada era una mujer mayor, de cabello corto y lentes oscuros que no mediría más de un metro con cincuenta. Le invitó a tomar asiento frente a ella después de haber cerrado y Luna aceptó la cortesía.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? Yo ni siquiera estudio aquí —dijo ella.

—Bueno, parece que el señor Johannes tiene una queja contra usted.

—Oh, ¿y por qué?

—Según tengo entendido, señorita —contestaba la mujer leyendo una hojita de color rosa—. Es por el lenguaje ofensivo y agresión hacia él, que, como podemos ver —señaló el pantalón, todavía algo mojado por el agua sucia—. Tiene toda la razón, ahora, ¿qué puede decir usted ante esto?

Luna meditó bien sus palabras antes de hablar, porque en serio le provocaba risa el incidente. Trató de controlarse, sabiendo que estaba arriesgando su trabajo.

—Fueron simples malas coincidencias, yo estaba mirando mi celular cuando él apareció, no le dije nada ofensivo a él, estaba mirando un video. Lo del tropezón fue provocado porque…

— ¡No es cierto! —bramó el chico, siendo callado por la mujer mayor.

—Continúe.

—Supongo que, por un accidente, él me tiró el café encima —señaló la mancha en su camisa de color amarillo—. Por lo mismo, tuve que comenzar a limpiar, al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo. Tuve la mala suerte de hacerlo tropezar al sacar mi trapeador.

— ¿Y cómo explica el agua?

—Quise ayudarlo a levantarse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no medí mis movimientos y terminé haciendo un desastre en la cafetería.

— ¿Está segura?

—Fue un accidente —aseguró.

La mujer seguía mirándola con desconfianza, pero al cabo de un momento, lo único que hizo fue dejarla salir después de darle las gracias. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Luna pegó la oreja para escuchar si decían algo más; tal como lo pensó, lo siguiente fue un regaño por parte de la mujer. Al parecer, tirarle el café encima no fue muy prudente. Ya muchas otras le habían llegado con quejas similares. Luna sonrió triunfante.

4

Después de la escuela, Lisa fue a su habitación, mirando el reloj con preocupación. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para la reunión que pactó la noche anterior. Apenas dejó la mochila en el suelo, escuchó que un mensaje llegaba a su celular. Era ella, diciendo que tendría un pequeño contratiempo y dicha reunión sería dentro de otra media hora. Lisa suspiró con cansancio, tallándose los ojos para liberar su estrés. Volteó la mirada hacia su pizarra y se dispuso a anotar con una tiza.

 _Pesadillas (8 años)  
Depresión (8 años)  
Las pesadillas evolucionan a terrores nocturnos (8 años)  
Se detienen de forma abrupta (9-10-11-12 años)  
Los malos sueños se reanudan (13 años)  
Intento de suicidio (13 años)  
Terapia psicológica (13 años)_

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba escribiendo. Decidió tomar las opiniones de Darcy para variar, aunque fuera un poco, en sus siguientes diagnósticos, ya que ella misma resultó herida con una de las pocas soluciones que pudo encontrar. Hasta el momento, lo escrito en el pizarrón no eran sino los aparentes síntomas de una enfermedad mental que no podría tratar a espaldas de Lucy ni de los demás. Sin embargo, había variables que no apuntó ahí. Con una tiza de color rojo apuntó lo siguiente:

 _Las_ _ **pesadillas**_ _causaron la_ _ **depresión**_ _, la misma fue provocada por la_ _ **defunción**_ _de su amigo Martin. Los_ _ **terrores nocturnos**_ _se presentaron como una forma evolucionada de su_ _ **estrés**_ _provocado por todo lo anterior. Inicia una_ _ **terapia psicológica**_ _infructífera al tomar como factores el bullying, la soledad y sus gustos por cosas paranormales y esotéricas. Las pesadillas se detienen e inicia…_

Una vez más se quedó al tanto… ¿Qué cambió en ese tiempo? No le fue trabajo deducirlo, porque lo veía casi todas las mañanas.

… _e inicia un lazo más fuerte de hermandad con Lincoln. Todo se regula con pesadillas de forma esporádica durante los años siguientes hasta iniciar el periodo otoño-invierno. Las pesadillas y la depresión_ _ **regresan**_ _. Sucede un primer intento de_ _ **suicidio**_ _con cortadas en forma de cruz. Inicia una segunda terapia psicológica con_ _ **buenos resultados**_ _._

Iba a seguir escribiendo hasta que escuchó el sonido proveniente de su computadora, donde la pantalla decía "ESTABLECIENDO CONEXIÓN". Lisa tomó asiento frente a la computadora, luego de unos breves segundos con la pantalla en negro, apareció una chica pelirroja que se retiraba sus audífonos para dejárselos en el cuello.

— ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó Lisa.

—Fuerte y claro —contestó la pelirroja—. Qué gusto verte, Lisa ¿Cómo va todo?

—No tan bien como te podrías imaginar, Chelsea.

—Lamento oír eso, ¿qué sucedió?

Antes de hablar, Lisa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar las estupideces que estaba por decir. Estupideces para Lisa. Tema serio para Chelsea.

—Tengo una inquietud acerca de los temas con los que tratas, ¿hay una relación entre el esoterismo y las cosas paranormales que desemboquen en pesadillas?

La chica dudó un poco de lo dicho por la pequeña Lisa.

— ¿Una relación entre ambas que provoque pesadillas? Me temo que no te entiendo, ponme en contexto, por favor.

Lisa procedió a explicarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos meses. Chelsea se quedó pensando durante unos minutos, y mientras revisaba un libro, solo abrió la boca para preguntar una cosa o dos.

—Cortadas en forma de cruz… —susurró mientras Lisa revisaba de nuevo lo anotado en su pizarra—. No hay un registro de tal cosa, Lisa. Nada relacionado a un culto, ni sectas o algo parecido, ¿qué rituales son los que practica tu hermana?

—Ella no los practica —contestó sin voltear hacia la computadora—. Es aficionada a esas cosas, pero llevar a cabo rituales de sangre no es normal, ni para ella. Temo que su depresión haya causado este incidente.

—Bueno, ya está asistiendo a terapia, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Hay algo que se me escapa, por eso te contacté —Lisa se acercó hasta la computadora—. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que te conté y las variables que te acabo de decir, ¿qué crees que pueda ser?

—No tienes nada sólido —contestó Chelsea cerrando el libro.

—Debe ser algo fuera de la ciencia, a eso te dedicas, ¿no? Tú y tu amigo el raro.

—Ese es el problema —rezongó—. Tienes la información equivocada. Lo único fuera de lo normal son los cortes y ya te dije que no encaja en nada ¿No hay algo más? ¿Ya le preguntaste a Lucy?

—Intento no hacerlo, mantener esto en secreto hasta poder ayudarla.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Nuestro hermano cree que eso puede resultar perjudicial en su condición. Ya sabes, que no se sienta apoyada y esas cursilerías.

—Lo que voy a decirte sonará poco ético —dijo Chelsea mordisqueando un lápiz sacado de un cajón—. Usa un intermediario, alguien con quien ella pueda abrirse, averigua qué pasa por esa cabecita suya. Cuando tengamos algo concreto, podré ayudarte un poco.

—Implicaría al psicólogo, seguro. ¿Puedes conseguirme esos archivos?

—No puedo ayudarte con eso —contestó con algo de incomodidad—. Ahora mismo estoy buscando a una persona y me está resultando algo muy difícil. Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en eso por ahora.

—Diablos, precisamente cuando necesito ayuda —renegó Lisa.

—Tengo mis propios problemas, Lisa —Chelsea se talló los ojos, cansada. Lisa se dio cuenta de sus remarcadas ojeras—. Te juro que, si no doy con ella pronto, yo ahorcaré a su hermanito. Está volviéndome loca con esto.

—Vamos, trabajan juntos, las dos sabemos que no le harías daño.

Ambas sonrieron con sarcasmo y luego se despidieron. Lisa se quedó pensando en las posibilidades de las cuales disponía. Invadir la privacidad del doctor Smith, o pedirle a Lincoln toda su cooperación. Lo malo de las anotaciones de Smith, es que eran un punto de vista clínico, quizás no muy alejado al de ella, en pocas palabras, un diagnóstico inservible. Por otro lado, Lincoln podía darle información más tangible y un poco cursi. Como fuera, había llegado el momento de actuar.

5

Después de su cuarto cigarrillo del día, Sam sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Hace tan solo unas semanas podía fumar incluso más y seguir sintiéndose bien, ahora parecía que iba a morir de un momento a otro. No se lo atribuía a sus tres semanas sin fumar, sino a la impaciencia con que lo hacía. No esperaba sentir el pasar del humo por su garganta, ni tampoco disfrutaba haciendo aritos con el vaho tóxico. Se limitaba a aspirar el humo y sacarlo fuera con ímpetu, como si estuviera fumándose el primero de su adolescencia.

— ¿Pidió un taxi, señorita?

— ¡Mira nada más! No me dijeron que enviarían a una conductora tan sexy.

—Servicio Premium, linda —Luna abrió la puerta desde dentro—. Sube y abrocha tu cinturón. Las cervezas corren por mi cuenta esta noche.

— ¿Cervezas? —preguntó Sam después de meterse al coche.

—Hay un motivo para celebrar, ¿quieres ir? A menos que prefieras cenar con tranquilidad en casa.

—Vamos, debe haber un buen motivo.

Ella se quedó a punto de decir "quizás eso me anime", pero vio que Luna estaba entusiasmada con cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle. No se atrevió a romper esa bonita sonrisa, así que se quitó la cofia y su mandil para dejarse llevar hasta un bar.

Desde hace tiempo sabía que Luna no gustaba de los lugares ruidosos, por lo mismo, no le extrañó su elección: "The Holy Beer", un bar al que nunca había entrado. Su exnovio la había acostumbrado a pubs bastante más enervantes que el sitio donde estaban ahora. No había luces multicolores por todos lados, sino una sobria iluminación que iba en tonos naranjas, rojos y violetas. Tampoco se escuchaba la que denominaba _música sin género,_ esa que se bailaba entre drogas y tragos que no le gustaba tanto, sino el singular ruido de la gente charlando a gusto o discutiendo de deportes.

Se sentaron en la barra, Luna pidió dos tarros grandes de cerveza que no tardaron en despacharles. Ambas bebieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó Sam.

— ¿Recuerdas al idiota de la universidad? Pues hice que le dieran un buen regaño, lo bañé en agua sucia y me di el placer de insultarlo —Luna bebió casi la mitad de su tarro escuchando las risas de Sam—. Si eso no es motivo de celebración, no sé qué podrá ser.

—Espero que no tengas problemas a futuro.

—Ya sabré arreglármelas, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Antes de responder, Sam bebió un trago de su cerveza tras dar un largo suspiro. A Luna no le dio buena espina.

—Mal día, ¿eh?

—Estuve pensando en lo mismo —confesó por fin—. Todavía me siento un poco avergonzada de cómo te trató mi papá aquella vez.

—Gajes del noviazgo —contestó Luna, con una pícara sonrisa—. Aguantaría más golpes por ti, Sam. No dudes de eso.

— ¿En serio?

—Pues… aguanté el golpe emocional de perderte y no saber de ti en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Un golpe en la cara no es nada después de eso.

—Fue difícil para mí también…

Se quedaron viendo un momento, luego miraron hacia detrás de la barra, notando en el espejo del frente cómo entraban algunos otros clientes. Escrutaban la mirada de la otra con atención a través de su reflejo. Luna no tenía problemas en admitir que seguía enamorada de ella. ¿Por qué arruinar el momento con bobos sentimientos?

—Podrías ir con tus padres un rato, Sam —siguió Luna, bebiendo algo más de cerveza—. Vamos, llegaste del otro lado del océano y no los has visitado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera creo que sepan que andas por aquí.

—Oh, lo saben —dijo Sam—. Solo no quieren ver a su hija la lesbiana. Los pondría en vergüenza y nadie quiere eso.

—Tu madre nunca me pareció ese tipo de mujer.

—Ella no es así. Papá sí. Pero ella hace lo que él dice, entonces da igual.

— ¿Y por qué tu mamá debe pagar los errores de tu papá?

—Mi relación con ellos está rota, Luna —decía bebiendo lo último de su tarro—. Por mucho que traté de comunicarme con ella, nunca me devolvió las llamadas y me bloqueó de WhatsApp. Los dos se desentendieron, se me hace un poco difícil llegar y pedir perdón.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Luna, vaciando su tarro también y pidiendo otros dos—. No debes pedir perdón por ser quien eres. Te enamoraste, decidiste corresponder. Lo único que debes hacer es ir a saludar. Empezar poco a poco, ya sabes.

— ¿Me ayudarías?

—Cariño, _estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen._

— _¿_ Aunque _los cielos estallen y las palabras no rimen? *_

Les entregaron sus cervezas, las chocaron a modo de brindis y Luna, aunque feliz, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al decirlo. No le gustaban las promesas.

—Siempre —dijo.

6

—Disculpe —llamaba Smith a la camarera.

—Dígame.

— ¿Se encuentra el propietario del bar?

— ¿Quién lo busca?

—Un viejo amigo, John Smith.

—Déjeme ver si se encuentra.

—Gracias.

John se sentó en una de las mesas, agradeciendo que no hubiera mucha gente. Al cabo de un rato, un hombre menudo y algo bajito se acercaba junto a la camarera, ensanchando una sonrisa.

— ¡Smith! Mi loquero favorito, ¿cómo estás?

Antes de poder decir una palabra, el hombrecillo lo alzó de su asiento, estrechándolo en un cariñoso abrazo que él no demoró en responder.

— ¡Pasa, pasa! Anda, vamos a mi oficina.

La chica se fue, sonriéndole a Smith luego de guiñarle amistosamente. Ellos dos siguieron hasta unas escaleras escondidas casi de forma estratégica para no ser vistas, hasta una puerta iluminada por un fluorescente violeta. Gracias a la luz de la oficina, Smith pudo darse cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado algunas cosas. La cabellera rubia de Chris era mucho más escasa en la parte superior de la cabeza y se enmarañaba un poco a los lados gracias al sombrero que usaba para ocultar su calvicie.

—Me da gusto verte, Jonathan, ¿te sirvo un whiskey?

—Ya me conoces, amigo —John tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio—. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, decidí pasar a saludar.

—Bueno, debo decir que me ganaste la jugada —Chris le pasó un vaso y se sirvió otro para él—. Yo estaba pensando en visitarte allá en la ciudad, en tu consultorio.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, claro, para que me dieras una consulta gratis.

—Jamás hubiera podido hacer nada por ti, chiflado cabrón.

—Mira quién lo dice, _el asaltacunas —_ se defendió él entre risas— ¿Dónde está la muchachilla esa? Ya sabes que no permitimos la entrada a los niños.

Comenzaron a reírse de su propio saludo, como si las acusaciones de la mujer de Chris hacia John nunca hubieran ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jazz? —preguntó Smith, procurando no sonar demasiado enfadoso.

—No lo sé ni me interesa —dijo él, un poco enojado—. Ahora suena como una estupidez, pero debí hacerte caso cuando me sugeriste lo del prenupcial. Ya me quitó el otro club, y la desgraciada luchó con todo para quitarme este también.

—Joder, lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento —Chris alzó el vaso con una amarga sonrisa—. Debí creerte a ti y no a ella. Sigo sintiéndome como un estúpido por haberle creído.

Su amistad estuvo rota por varios años luego de que John hubiera visto a la mujer de su amigo besándose con otro hombre durante la fiesta de año nuevo en su casa. Como era de esperar, ella respondió lo contrario y siguió en su versión de la historia por casi cinco años, aderezando su mentira diciendo que Smith le hizo varias insinuaciones desde hacía tiempo atrás. Luan siempre quiso intervenir para resolver todo, y aunque John se lo agradeció, la mantuvo al margen de todo.

—Se trataba de tu esposa, es normal que le creyeras.

—Me refiero a creerle sus estupideces sobre ti coqueteándole. Como si no supiera lo mucho que querías a Elaine.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó —contestó Smith, dejando su vaso vacío en el escritorio, desviando el tema que convergía en su esposa fallecida—. Hace unos meses me enteré de que abriste este sitio, quise venir a felicitarte como es debido, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

—Los mejores tiempos —dijo Chris, sirviéndole más whiskey sin preguntarle—. Las cosas no han ido del todo bien, John. Tuve que despedir a mucho personal, ya sabes, para ahorrar gastos. Ahora no sé cómo levantar este sitio. Es como si de un momento a otro ya no se me dieran los negocios.

—Es raro, no lo parece.

—Judith, la camarera que mandaste por mí, me sugirió una noche de música en vivo y es lo que nos ha mantenido vivos estos tres meses. Le subí el sueldo, por salvarme de la bancarrota, lo malo es que no siempre encontramos gente que quiera venir.

—Me imagino que debe juntarse mucho público.

—Algo así, pero mañana es la siguiente noche y todavía no tenemos nada concreto con estos chicos, si mal no recuerdo, les cancelaron su función como teloneros cuando venía Poison.

Luan le contó el fracaso de la antigua banda donde estaba Luna. Luego de ese comentario de Chris, John pensó con soberbia en la gran ironía de la situación. Las cartas parecían estar jugando a favor de Luna Loud.

—Conozco una buena banda, si eso te preocupa.

—No me digas —contestaba Chris con una sonrisa incrédula—. Déjame adivinar. Te aburriste de ser psicólogo y formaste tu banda. Jaja, ya me la imagino: "Denle la bienvenida a los octogenarios del Jazz", ¿no?

Volvieron a reírse con gran emoción ante el chiste, hasta que Chris le preguntó con más seriedad de quiénes se trataban. Le explicó que la líder era talentosa, que tuvo una presentación financiada por el estado en Halloween y sobre su presentación en un bar allá en la ciudad.

— ¿Le tienes tanta fe?

—Nunca te lo recomendaría si fuera lo contrario.

—Bueno, dame su número y…

El teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar y después de verificar quién era, decidió contestar. En el lapso de la llamada, Smith se dedicó a escudriñar la oficina de su amigo quien, a pesar de los problemas que estaba pasando, parecía seguirle yendo bien en el área financiera. Tenía un pequeño mini-bar con el whiskey que bebían, coñac, ron y ajenjo. En las paredes se lucían varios cuadros con coches de carreras y, por supuesto, en el escritorio había un par de fotos de sus hijas.

—Lo siento, John —decía poniéndose el sombrero.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Smith estaba comenzando a lamentarse de que no le dieran la presentación a Luna, sin embargo, se trataba de un asunto por completo aparte del entretenimiento del bar.

—Era mi abogado, me dijo que mi esposa encontró no sé qué porquería jurídica para joderme todavía más —suspiró con cansancio levantándose de la silla— ¿Puedes cerrar el trato con Luna por mí? No importa cuánto cobren, diles que los esperamos mañana antes de las diez, por favor.

—Dalo por hecho —esta vez fue Smith quien lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo—. Y suerte, no dejes que te quite más, ponla en su lugar.

—Cuento con mi hija para eso —dijo con cierto tono de alivio—. Ella fue testigo de todas sus infidelidades, ahora veremos que la corte confirme su testimonio como válido.

John ya no dijo nada, solo dejó que Chris lo llevara hasta la puerta principal. Para entonces, la gente ya comenzaba a hacerse notoria en el bar; definitivamente le iría bien a Luna y su banda.

— ¿Estás bien para conducir? —le preguntó Chris—. A nuestra edad, dos tragos es más que suficiente.

—Vamos, salvo tu calvicie, creo que estamos envejeciendo bien —le contestó riéndose mientras encendía su coche—. No te preocupes, bebo casi todos los días. Estaré bien, te lo prometo, solo ten listo el escenario, ¿vale?

—Eso no me tranquiliza —Chris se puso un poco serio y luego estrechó su mano con la de él—. Dalo por hecho, deben ser buenos si tú los recomiendas tanto.

En ese momento, un Porsche de color rojo se estacionó junto a ellos y el hombre que bajó saludó a Chris con algo de impaciencia. Habiendo intercambiado unas cuantas cortesías, Smith se puso en marcha rumbo a Royal Woods para descansar. En el camino le comunicó a Luan las buenas noticias.

7

Los turnos nocturnos estaban volviéndose el calvario de Bobby, no tanto porque el trabajo fuera pesado, de hecho, se aligeraba por el frío y el poco personal, sino por las constantes burlas raciales por parte de su compañero, ese cabrón infeliz de Tom Sharp. Por pura suerte, esta vez decidió no trabajar en ese turno, por ende, andaba solo con Alan, los operarios de las excavadoras y los dos guardias de turno.

—Otra vez los jodidos niños —renegaba Alan—. Mira esto, volvieron a pisar el cemento fresco ¿Qué demonios les pasa a sus padres?

—No son los niños.

— ¿Entonces?

Bobby estaba por responderle que fue un perro, sin embargo, las huellas pequeñas de zapatos en el concreto decían todo lo contrario.

—No lo sé, aun si lo fueran, ¿qué padre desnaturalizado deja que su hijo juegue en una construcción a estas horas de la noche?

—Yo sé de alguien —dijo el guardia detrás de ellos—. Ya tiene algo de tiempo, pero una chiquilla rubia vino a ver todo esto sin permiso hace unas semanas. A lo mejor sigue entrando solo para estar jodiendo.

— ¿Tú crees, Carl?

— ¿Cómo es la chica?

—Bajita, rubia, de trece años creo, con una gorra de color rojo —el viejo encendió un cigarro tratando de pensar en el nombre—. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba, ¿Lara? ¿Lasa?

— ¿Lana? —preguntó Bobby.

—Esa misma —se apresuró a responder—. Casi me mete en un problema con Charlie, lo bueno es que no las tomó en serio, ni a ella o la otra chica que vino.

Hablaba de las hermanas Loud, así que Bobby decidió no seguir con el alegato. Las estimaba demasiado como para suponer que estuvieran haciéndoles maldades en mitad de la noche, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

—No es ella —dijo al fin Alan—. Los chiquillos que he visto son diferentes. Hay una niña bajita vestida de negro y otro muchachillo con tirantes de mezclilla.

— ¿Así vestidos? ¿Con este puto frío? —se mofaba el guardia, echando el humo por las fosas nasales—. Ni siquiera los vagabundos quisieran meterse a este sitio. No lo hacían ni cuando estaba en una pieza, dudo que lo hagan ahora.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

El guardia se encogió de brazos.

—A saber, ¿vienen a cenar? Ya es hora. Tal vez el jefazo coma con nosotros.

—Joder, ni me había fijado de la hora —Alan se quitó los guantes para guardarlos en su chaqueta—. Debemos corregir esto, de todos modos.

Mientras todos iban al comedor, Bobby se dirigió hacia la oficina de Charlie para hablar con él a solas. Tocó la puerta con algo de fuerza para ser escuchado, luego de unos segundos salió su jefe con aspecto desvelado y cansado, incluso más que el de ellos; como si llevara varios días sin dormir.

—Ah, Roberto, pasa ¿qué sucede? —ambos se sentaron a los lados del escritorio. Era obvia la postura de Charlie, se notaba cansado y un poco reacio, pero cortés—. Estaba arreglando unos papeleos atrasados con los propietarios de este terreno, nada interesante. Apenas iba a dejarlos para tomar un café allá con ustedes.

—Lo siento, solo quise aprovechar para darle una queja.

—Oh.

—No es nada muy grave —se corrigió Bobby con cierta prisa—. Me tardé un poco en decírselo por, ya sabe, no malograr el ambiente de trabajo por aquí. Es solo que Tom Sharp lleva varios días insultándome por ser mexicano.

— ¿Qué? Yo no apruebo ese comportamiento en mi construcción —dijo indignado el arquitecto—. En especial porque tengo parientes en México, ¿quién demonios se cree? Somos adultos, maldita sea.

Aunque quiso sonreír por haberlo visto estallar, prefirió no hacerlo. Su jefe pareció recomponerse un poco antes de proseguir.

—Vale, lo siento —se disculpó—. No he dormido bien estos días como para que vengas a decirme eso, Roberto. No te amenazó para que te quedes callado, ¿verdad?

—No, no, para nada. Solo quisiera que hablara con él, porque vamos, es un tipo mayor, no puede ser que se comporte así.

—Tienes toda la razón, mañana hablaré con él en cuanto pise la construcción —Bobby se quedó a punto de decir algo—. Y por favor, si algo como esto vuelve a suceder, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato, ¿está claro, Roberto?

—Sí, por supuesto. Además, quisiera decirle otra cosa respecto a la construcción.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, sé que las propiedades no están del todo en pie —decía Bobby con algo de torpeza—. Pero varios de mis compañeros han visto a niños deambulando por aquí, entonces, ¿será posible que puedan poner unas cámaras de seguridad? No tanto porque se roben las herramientas o algo así, solo que es un poco peligroso para…

—Entiendo, entiendo —asentía Charlie— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

— ¿Disculpe?

—Tengo a muchos empleados. Unos pocos ven niños, pero solo uno viene a decirme que hagamos algo al respecto —Charlie lo felicitó sonriendo—. Me gusta tu iniciativa, Roberto, ¿fuiste tú quien vio a los niños?

—Bueno, no, fue mi compañero Alan, pero…

—Perfecto, veré qué puedo hacer —una vez más, antes de que Bobby pudiera tomar la palabra, él lo detuvo al levantarse de su escritorio—. Vamos a tomarnos un café para discutir algunas cosas del trabajo, que solo faltan dos horas para irnos de este sitio.

—Sí, señor —contestó Bobby sonriendo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño camper donde estaban sus otros compañeros. A final de cuentas, no se trataba de algo particularmente importante.

8

A las tres de la mañana ya no había nadie levantado, las luces estaban apagadas mientras que la sala quedó hecha un completo desorden con empaques de frituras, sodas y diversos dulces por la velada de películas que disfrutaron en familia. Luego de darse una ducha y escabullirse hasta la habitación de Lincoln, ahora Lucy prestaba suma atención a su hermano pintándole las uñas con barniz negro. Jamás pensó que una costumbre de niños le pareciera tan cautivadora ahora. En cierto modo, como lo suponía, estaba enamorada de él.

—Esto es lindo —dijo Lucy.

—No es nada que no hiciéramos antes —Lincoln alzó la cara para sonreírle—. Hay que hablar más bajo, recuerda que las paredes son de papel en esta casa.

Las uñas de su mano izquierda estaban listas hace rato, ahora Lincoln se limitaba a retocarlas. A decir verdad, se veían perfectas, pero sentir las manos cálidas de su hermano sujetando las suyas era una sensación muy agradable. Siempre le había parecido así, solo que ahora todo se sentía diferente. Peligroso, pero emocionante.

—Estos encuentros me hacen pensar en _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ —rememoraba Lucy con cierto afecto—. Edwin se enamora de una chica mortal a quien solo puede ver durante la noche, ya que sufre una rara enfermedad en la piel, que la hace muy sensible a la luz solar.

— ¿En serio?

—Casi toda la temporada es una historia de romance, aunque trágico por el final —relataba con ilusión—. Edwin debe vencer a unos cuantos enemigos y cazadores que lo buscan desde hace tiempo, y logran herirla de muerte, pero no permite que él la convierta en vampiro para salvar su vida.

—Vaya, no lo imaginaba.

Lucy solía ver esa serie de vampiros desde niña, seguía en emisión, pero optaba por verla en internet cada que salía un nuevo capítulo. Pocas veces se había sentado a verlo con ella, realmente no era de su interés, pues lo veía como una de esas novelas para adolescentes de contenido cursi.

— ¿Por qué no quiso ser salvada?

—Sentía que había vivido suficiente —contestó Lucy—. Edwin fue su único amor.

Hablar de este tipo de cosas con sus hermanas no era algo muy común, salvo algunas excepciones, como "los trucos de Luna" para hacer pasar un buen rato a una chica. Cuando las cosas convergían en pláticas sobre sentimientos, procuraba apartarse un poco.

— ¿Cómo era su romance? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Bueno, al principio Edwin la observa en uno de sus paseos nocturnos por la ciudad. Ella caminaba por las calles cubierta por ropa oscura, a pesar de las horas. Se siente atraído porque nunca había visto nada igual; termina salvándola de una amenaza que ella ni siquiera conocía, unos villanos llamados "Ángeles Llorones", luego se hacen buenos amigos y terminan enamorándose del otro.

— ¿Por qué le hizo caso? Si tanto la amaba, debió salvarla.

—En cierto modo, lo hizo, pus luego de conocer a Edwin, sintió que no le hacía falta nada más, ya sabes, nada por vivir —contestó mirándose las uñas mientras Lincoln dejaba el barniz en el mueble—. Caroline era un buen personaje, muchos fans todavía no perdonamos que la hayan sacado de la serie con solo una temporada.

Lincoln sonrió ante la anécdota contada por su hermana, le parecía muy tierno. Tal parecía que sus suposiciones no estaban tan alejadas a como sospechaba que era la serie. En todo caso, se limitó a tomar la mano de Lucy y besarle con delicadeza.

— ¿Edwin hacía eso?

El sonrojo de Lucy fue algo que no dejó pasar.

—Era todo un caballero —dijo Lucy—. Incluso pidió permiso a Caroline para besarla.

Lincoln tomó una mejor postura ahí donde estaba sentado, para acercarla a él desde la cintura y quedar frente a frente. Las cosas que podían hacer ocultas a los ojos de los demás eran sin duda increíbles.

— ¿Puedo darte un beso? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Todos los que quieras —Lucy pasó las manos por detrás de su cuello.

Acercaron sus bocas hasta solo quedar aquel gratificante sonido de las mismas moviéndose al compás. Un sonido que, dada su situación, parecía ser tan ruidoso e incesante, como los latidos agitados de sus corazones al sentir la adrenalina liberándose por todo su cuerpo. Los dos estaban al tanto del peligro, y mientras más tiempo pasaban besándose, menos les importaba. Incluso, a pesar de que Lucy podía notar el temblor de su cuerpo, decidía mostrar algo de iniciativa al acariciarlo de forma coqueta por el pecho y el cuello, a la vez que Lincoln correspondía acariciando su cintura con delicadeza, aunque con un ritmo imperioso, como si la deseara demasiado. Como si la deseara más que a Ronnie Anne.

Se apartaron algo agitados, echando miradas furtivas hacia la habitación mientras ambos trataban de no hacer un ruido en falso. Se sintieron aliviados de que Luan dejó de invadir su privacidad con sus cámaras, al igual de que los hayan dejado tener puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara. Segundos después, y mejor acomodados en la cama, volvieron a capturar sus bocas con impaciencia, rápidos, casi agresivos. El deseo iba en ambos sentidos, aunque Lucy tenía miedo. No eran las pesadillas. No eran sus encuentros fantasmales. Todo radicaba en una amenaza real, tangible, como lo era que alguien los descubriera en una situación tan comprometedora. Además, tampoco era una tonta; no quiso pensar mal de su hermano, pero Lincoln se notaba con toda la intención de hacer que fueran más lejos, y ella no estaba segura de dar el paso.

—Me encanta cómo besas —le susurró Lincoln.

—No seas mentiroso —rezongó de la misma forma—. Yo jamás había besado. No sé cómo hacerlo.

Y era cierto.

Por unos breves segundos Lincoln divagó en la posición que se encontraba. Lucy era, después de Lily y Lana, la más recatada de todas sus hermanas. La mayor de las menores, por mucho que Lola se notara algo mayor por su forma de vestir y maquillarse. Saber que nadie más había besado a su hermana, le hizo sentir una muy rara excitación, mezclada con ternura. Sus pálidos labios no habían sido mancillados por nadie más hasta aquella tarde lluviosa en el parque.

—Igual me encanta —le dijo.

En otro arrebato de valentía, Lucy lo jaló por el cuello hacia ella, con una sonrisa traviesa, sin dudar en volver a besarlo. Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza: _¿Por qué no sentía asco de lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos? ¿Habría más gente como ellos, viviendo un romance imposible e incorrecto? ¿Qué dirían si los llegaban a descubrir?_ Eran tantas cosas agolpándose en su mente, tantas voces que susurraban distintas salidas y posibilidades a lo que estaban haciendo, que, en lugar de ser susurros, parecían gritos. Ella no se sentía asqueada, sino cautivada, enamorada, ilusionada. Se trataban de sensaciones que muy poco experimentó antes; ahora no podía apartarse, era adictivo. Era fantástico.

 _Las adicciones dañan,_ canturreó una voz en su cabeza. Otra respondió: _No importa, al menos lo habrás disfrutado._

Se apartaron de nuevo, esta vez notando la forma en que estaban acomodados sobre la cama. Lucy estaba atrapada entre la cabecera de la cama y Lincoln, a quien dejó acomodarse en medio de sus piernas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba acorralada y no le disgustó para nada. Ya no se tocaban, el único contacto que tuvieron fue el de sus bocas, esta vez con un beso más largo. Lincoln se apartó, mirándola, hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos grises que parecían tener un frío fulgor. Toda ella se veía preciosa a media luz. No dudó ni un instante en lo que estaba por hacer.

Abrió su boca, la besaba, pero Lucy comenzó a temblar al sentir la lengua de Lincoln tocando la suya. Fueron unos pocos segundos, excitantes y lentos, a los cuales frenó al apartar a Lincoln con lentitud.

—Yo no sé hacer eso —susurró, con una voz apenas audible.

—Creo que yo tampoco —sonrió él.

Volvieron a besarse de lengua, con movimientos un poco torpes, pero deseosos del otro. Lucy casi podía sentir su corazón queriéndole salir del pecho, sus piernas temblando de la emoción y del miedo, sus manos negándose a responder un movimiento más. Solo estaba dejándose hacer por Lincoln, dándole el paso a algo de lo que ella no se sentía muy segura, no ahora; de todos modos, ¿quién lo estaba? _Que las cosas avancen hasta donde deban llegar_ , pensó.

Se atrevió a profundizar incluso más el beso húmedo que los estaba dejando sin aliento. Pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que él la sujetaba por la nuca para cerrar incluso más la distancia. Sus respiraciones agitadas lentamente se convirtieron en bufidos de excitación creciente; una vez más tomando la delantera, Lincoln se apartó de ella para dejarla respirar, en lo que peinó el cabello de su hermana por detrás de la oreja para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Antes de descender, fue besando su mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo. Un nuevo espasmo de Lucy al sentir los labios de Lincoln mordiéndola con delicadeza hizo que él se enervara todavía más.

Fue depositando cuidadosos besos y lamidas en el cuello de su hermana, acompañados con su cálido aliento que la estaba poniendo húmeda. Conocía su cuerpo más o menos bien, Lucy había sentido estas cosas unos meses atrás. Tal parecía que Lincoln quería romper todo el tabú de la hermandad en una sola noche, y ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo. En algún punto debió acallar un gemido cuando Lincoln comenzó a succionar su cuello. Un dolor punzante, pero excitante, que quizás haría pensar mal a todas sus hermanas. Extrañamente, esto tampoco la disgustó. La breve idea de ser _marcada_ por su hermano mayor le pareció muy romántico. Sería como llevar la mordida de un vampiro.

Habiendo terminado, Lincoln volvió a besarla de lengua; sus manos comenzaron a alzar lentamente la blusa de Lucy. En tanto, ella sentía los dedos de su hermano acariciándole el vientre y la cintura. No estaba segura de cómo procedería él, sin embargo, la idea de sentir los dedos de Lincoln en su vulva, una zona que incluso ella había explorado pocas veces, comenzó a gustarle. Comenzó a desearlo. Durante la mañana, él la había apartado luego de que _algo_ rosara su pelvis en el abrazo que se dieron. Se preguntó si acaso él estaría igual en este momento.

En el momento que la mano de Lincoln estaba subiendo hacia el seno de Lucy, tres golpes en la puerta seguido del picaporte queriendo girar los hicieron ponerse pálidos. Inmediatamente se apartaron, incluso, por un breve instante en que se sentaron en la cama con la intención de adoptar "una pose normal", Lucy pudo ver el bulto en la entrepierna de su hermano. El picaporte seguía girando sin éxito, pues el seguro estaba puesto. Tres golpes más fuertes volvieron a sonar una vez que el picaporte dejó de girar.

— ¿Estás ahí, Lincoln?

Era Lily.

Ambos suspiraron con cierto alivio. Lincoln se sentó en el escritorio, escondiendo su erección con una almohada, mientras Lucy se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Al abrir la puerta, la pequeña rubia bajó la mirada con un poco de pena, sosteniendo a Bun-Bun en sus manos. Les costó un poco de trabajo dada la poca iluminación, pero vieron su pants manchado de orines.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve una pesadilla.

9

Hicieron un trabajo rápido y silencioso. Lincoln cambió las sábanas de la cama de Lily mientras que Lucy le dio una ducha rápida en el baño. Por fortuna, las cosas para ellos dos _se enfriaron_ al ayudar a su hermanita a recuperar la calma. Lily se quedó en los brazos de Lincoln por algunos minutos, sollozando un poco. Esos pucheros los recordaba muy bien, eran el inequívoco síntoma de un llanto que se negaba a salir. Lucy la miraba como si estuviera mirándose a ella misma en un espejo unos cuantos años atrás.

— ¿Sabes que me ayuda a dormir cuando tengo pesadillas? —preguntó Lucy.

— ¿Dormir con Lincoln? —contestó inocentemente.

Los dos mayores rieron por lo bajo ante la observación tan acertada de su hermana.

—Bueno, sí —contestó acariciando su mano—. Pero también bebo un poco de leche fría y como un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con jalea ¿No se te antoja?

—Solo la leche, por favor.

Su hermanita se quedó con Lincoln en lo que ella bajaba por la leche. Ya estando en la cocina se tomó su tiempo para llevar las cosas, de hecho, se tomó un vaso antes de llevarle el suyo a Lily. Todavía no podía apartarse las caricias y besos de Lincoln. Ahí parada, en la oscuridad, lo sentía como uno más de sus sueños, algo lúcido e intangible. El cosquilleo en su boca era demasiado agradable. Terminó por espabilarse para subir, no queriendo demorarse mucho.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo entregándole el vaso.

Lily bebió como si no hubiera tomado nada en décadas, vació el contenido en al menos una decena de tragos uno detrás de otro, hasta hacerla eructar.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Lily.

De nuevo, los dos voltearon a verse, y sabiendo que no podían levantar sospecha alguna, decidió decirle que sí.

—Tú también puedes quedarte, Lucy —dijo ella antes de que Lucy pensara siquiera en retirarse de la habitación de Lincoln—. Me sentiría mejor si están los dos. La pesadilla me dio mucho miedo, apenas pude levantarme para correr hacia aquí.

— ¿Pues qué soñaste? —preguntó la mayor.

La pequeña se sentó sobre sus rodillas, acunando a Bun-Bun contra su pecho, casi mostrando pánico. Esta vez, fue Lincoln quien pudo discernir en ella el gesto de miedo puro, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en tristeza.

—Había una niña rubia, como yo —comenzó a relatarles—. Caminábamos tomadas de la mano, creo que era una casa vieja, estaba llena de polvo y de basura, olía mal. Podía escuchar que otra niña estaba gritando en algún lugar, estaba pidiendo que le diéramos su muñeca.

—Una muñeca… —susurró Lincoln.

Lily volteó a mirarse con Lucy, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ella sufría —dijo—. No pude verla, no podíamos encontrarla. Pero decía que su piel se estaba cayendo, que le ardía mucho. Y quería su muñeca. Sus gritos daban miedo, eran peores que los de las pelis de terror.

—Con razón mojaste la cama —comentó Lincoln, abrazándola contra sí, dándole un beso en la frente—. Cualquiera se espantaría con algo así, ¿verdad, Lucy?

— ¡No le digan a nadie que mojé la cama!

—Jaja, tranquila, no diremos nada —dijo Lucy, acariciando su cabello—. Ya bebiste leche, así que deberías ir al baño de nuevo antes de dormir, ¿no crees? Para que no vuelva a suceder.

Dicho y hecho, al menos se llevaron algunas risas antes de dormir, para olvidar el mal sueño de su hermana menor. Un poco apretados, pero los tres se acomodaron en la cama, Lily en medio de ellos. A pesar de que sus hermanos se durmieron casi al instante, Lucy todavía se quedó mirando al techo otro buen rato. Había un detalle que Lincoln no notó en la historia de Lily, y era precisamente ese. La historia. ¿Qué niña de cinco años recuerda tan bien un sueño? Ella lo hacía, pero todas las noches tenía pesadillas. Era comprensible; sin embargo, ¿Lily? Casi parecía que sus pesadillas fueran algo contagioso. Volvió a ver a Lincoln, quien ya descansaba, farfullando algo en voz baja. Cerró los ojos, y al cabo de un rato logró dormirse.

Pero no estaba tranquila.

* * *

 **Pues bien, volvemos a las andadas.**

 **Por cierto, para quienes no lo hayan notado, los últimos diálogos de Sam y Luna en el bar, son una estrofa traducida de una canción de Bon Jovi, una de mis favoritas: _Always._ (** **I'll be there, till the stars don't shine 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhym)**

 **Espero que no me odien por haber interrumpido la escena tan candente entre Linc y Lucy, pero quiero que su encuentro sea, ya saben,** _ **especial.**_ **Para los estándares de esta historia, claro está. Una vez más, recalco que dentro de los capítulos abundan las pistas para el escenario que se viene, espero que pasen desapercibidas para no abrumarlos tanto XD.**

 **Agradezco, como siempre, a mi amigo Byakko Yugure por ayudarme con las correcciones finales del capítulo.**

 **Y también a mis fantasmitas, por seguir al pendiente de esta historia. Ya saben que un review es bien recibido, quisiera saber su opinión de la historia. Entonces, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	16. Show nocturno

**¡Hola! Tiempo sin vernos.**

 **Hoy que es Halloween les traigo un capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Nada mejor que una historia de terror donde Lucy es la protagonista, ¿verdad?**

 _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **14**

 **Show nocturno**

1

La bufanda medía poco más de tres metros, ¿la razón? Solo la bisabuela Harriet lo sabía.

A decir verdad, la bufanda no era nada fea. La bisabuela Harriet solía usar ropa estrafalaria, lo sabía por las fotos que se conservaban de ella en casa; la bufanda no aparecía en ninguna de todas ellas, ya que a pesar de estar tejida con varios colores no resaltaba. En todo caso, le dio tres vueltas alrededor de su cuello y la dejó caer hacia los lados. La prenda todavía colgaba hacia sus rodillas, así que decidió ajustarla lo suficientemente alta para no tropezarse y que le cubriera el chupetón.

Volvió a tocarse el cuello por encima de la bufanda, pensando en lo mucho que había disfrutado pasar la noche con Lincoln. Nada hubiera sido muy raro de no ser por el hecho de que Lily se había levantado asustada por una horrible pesadilla; a decir verdad, para los estándares de lo que ella consideraba "una pesadilla", el sueño de Lily fue como caminar en un campo de flores. Sin embargo, por experiencia propia, también sabía que las pesadillas de una niña no debían simplificarse tanto como para degradarlas a un mal sueño. Claro, esto lo supo la semana anterior en la consulta con el doctor Smith, a donde se dirigían esta mañana.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Lori, quien la miró por unos segundos de la cabeza a los pies, centrándose en la bufanda, la cual analizó con extrañeza.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa— ¿Lo conozco?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la tonta —dijo señalando su cuello—. Ya sé que traes un chupetón ahí, ¿puedo verlo?

Lucy se llevó las manos a la garganta, ajustando incluso más la bufanda mientras que, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojaba un poco. Debía saber que un detalle así no pasaría desapercibido por alguna de sus hermanas. Al menos Luna hubiera sido más discreta.

—Solo fue un beso —le respondió, sabiendo que una mentira no hubiera apaciguado a su hermana mayor—. No le digas a mamá y papá. Tampoco a Lincoln, se metería en problemas.

—Literalmente no será tan grave como el que tendrás tú si alguien más lo ve.

Lori le desacomodó la bufanda y dejó al descubierto su marca. Los nervios estaban comiéndose viva a Lucy, puesto que Lincoln se lo hizo hace tan solo unas horas atrás. El riesgo de que Lori de alguna forma lo supiera le ponía los cabellos de punta.

—Una cuchara o una moneda servirá —fue el veredicto de su hermana—. Mételos al congelador al menos una hora y luego frótalo hacia abajo, así debería desaparecer. Por otro lado, deberías usar otra cosa para cubrirte el cuello. Esa bufanda es literalmente más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, además está tejida en colores terribles. Casi puedo sentir el olor del siglo pasado en esa cosa.

—No lo sé —Leni había salido de la habitación también y se unió a la plática—. El morado y el rojo hacen buena combinación con el café, aunque el negro y el beige no me convencen. Además, son colores oscuros y quedan bien en ti, como que las cosas rústicas te quedan adorables. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en el cuello?

Las cosas eran más que evidentes, pero Lucy decidió no responderle a Leni y mejor ajustarse un poco más la bufanda. Ya tenía suficiente con que una de sus hermanas se diera cuenta.

Lana y Lily jugaban videojuegos en la parte de abajo, Lincoln y Lynn esperaban su turno para jugar, mientras Lola mensajeaba con su novio y Luan terminaba algunos apuntes para los cursos que llevaba. Sus padres solo trabajaban medio turno los sábados y llegarían hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde.

—No tengo novio, solo fueron, ya saben… _jugueteos_ —les respondió Lucy.

—Entonces procura tener más cuidado —Lori la señalaba con el índice, una especie de gesto que heredó de su padre—. También haz lo que te dije con la cuchara, claro, si quieres que desaparezca pronto.

— ¡Lucy, vámonos! —le gritó Luan desde la planta baja.

Ella se apresuró en acudir al llamado de su hermana, murmurando una última cosa:

—Me gusta tenerlo en mi cuello.

Sus hermanas mayores no alcanzaron a escucharla, así que Leni se metió al baño y Lori entró de nuevo a su habitación, frustrada porque Leni le hubiera ganado el turno.

Ya estando abajo, su hermana no hizo comentario alguno sobre la bufanda, solo esbozó una sonrisa al vérsela puesta. No supo que Leni lo dijo, pero era cierto. Las cosas rústicas iban de forma adorable en Lucy. En tanto, Lincoln dejó el control del videojuego a cargo de Lynn y luego se unió a ellas, siendo sorprendidos por Lisa, quien bajaba ajustándose el abrigo para salir.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte? —preguntó Luan.

—Negativo, hermana —decía Lisa—. Iré con ustedes a la consulta con el doctor Smith.

—Vaya, ya era hora.

Lola no volteó a mirarla, pero la veía gracias a su espejo de mano. Sus hermanos empezaron a reír debido al comentario, sin embargo, la pequeña no les hizo caso.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —se limitó a contestar—. Además, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para el doctor. La maestra Agnes las encargó como tarea final, antes de salir de vacaciones. No me tomará mucho tiempo, supongo.

Tanto Lincoln como Lucy se miraron con cierta desconfianza, ya que conocían la forma de pensar de Lisa, además de algunas de sus tretas para lograr sus objetivos. Ninguno de todos ellos podía olvidar que Leni se había puesto azul, o que el cabello de Lola se tiñó de rosa hace poco más de un año.

—Vale, vamos.

Luan y Lucy se les adelantaron, ya que Linc contuvo a Lisa jalándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Lisa?

—Estoy haciendo más investigaciones —le respondió con soberbia—. Ya sabía que no te quedarías con la duda, ¿eso querías escuchar?

— ¿Más investigación para la medicina?

—Abandoné ese proyecto, resulta demasiado complicado. Ahora me centraré en otra área, ya sabes, he especulado un poco sobre la psique de Lucy.

Luan hizo sonar el claxon para llamarlos.

—Necesito el expediente del doctor —terminaba su alegato.

—Eso es confidencial, Lisa. El doctor jamás te permitirá leerlo.

—A mí no —señaló a Luan, sonriendo—. A ella sí.

2

—Más o menos así fue mi semana —terminaba de hablar Lucy con el tono más normal posible—. Sin incidentes, ya sabe. Lynn tenía razón respecto a lo que me dijo sobre las confrontaciones. Ese trío de imbéciles no se me ha vuelto a acercar de nuevo.

—Es bueno saberlo, ya es una carga menos —Smith sonreía conforme de lo que habían platicado. Pero había llegado el momento de lo siguiente— ¿Cómo van las pesadillas?

La pregunta del doctor Smith le pareció predecible.

—Podría decir que bien —Lucy se reacomodó en el diván, sentándose—. No pude hacer lo que usted me recomendó la semana pasada. Ya sabe, _interactuar_ con mi sueño. Toda esta semana estuve sin soñar nada, solo estaba negro hasta la mañana siguiente. Suspiro… no fue del todo malo, agradezco no tener encuentros con cosas horrendas cuando duermo.

—Interesante —comentó Smith, ya sin su cuaderno—. Recuerdo haber leído en algún libro que, cuando soñamos _pantallas negras_ no es que estemos sin soñar nada. Solo que no _hay nada_ para soñar.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Cada quien tiene su propia interpretación —comentó Smith—. Por ejemplo, yo casi no sueño. Para mí, una pantalla negra es normalidad, ¿qué podrá ser para ti? Ya me dijiste que eres una soñadora activa, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que Lucy lo recordaba, sin embargo, no podía dar el brazo a torcer con este hombre. Cada palabra que salió de su boca le sonaba a un acertijo dicho a medias, como si quisiera medir su inteligencia. O quizás hacerla caer en una trampa.

—Para mí, supongo que significa paz —el doctor esperó que ella se explayara—. Soñar que todo es negro es un alivio, me hace sentir tranquila. Es como esos momentos de vigilia antes de quedarte dormido, o cuando estás despertando. No tienes noción de lo que hay alrededor, pero te sientes tranquilo… en paz.

—Ya veo.

El doctor Smith se quedó sopesando una pregunta que llevaba toda la semana rondando por su cabeza. Un movimiento predecible por parte de Lucy, porque saldría a relucir ese nombre que la hacía sentir tan tranquila.

— ¿Qué tipo de situaciones te hacen sentir así, Lucy?

Ella se tomó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Supongo que escribir poesía, tarde en la noche —volvió a recostarse—. A veces, es una sensación igual a cuando leo una de mis novelas o cuentos. También cuando veo mi serie favorita. O al recordar a cuando era algo más pequeña —Smith se llevó las manos a la barbilla, dejando el mentón apoyando en sus pulgares—. Esos momentos me recuerdan a cuando Lincoln se quedaba a dormir conmigo, a cuando me dejaba entrar en su habitación. Son buenos recuerdos que no me canso de revivir, ¿sabe?

—Creo entender —desde donde estaba sentado, Smith la vio sonreír—. Lucy, siéntate y mírame, por favor.

Extrañada por su petición, ella se limitó a obedecer. Todo su lenguaje corporal era obvio para él, y no por ser psicólogo, sino porque ya lo había visto muchas veces antes en su hija, en Luan y ahora en ella: mejillas rojas, labio tembloroso, juegos de manos que iban más allá de los nervios. De hecho, estaba tan seguro, que no necesitaba remover el flequillo de Lucy para observar su mirada intranquila al obedecerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné sobre la distancia con tu hermano?

—Eh… sí.

—No me hiciste caso, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

—No respondas —disuadió Smith, levantándose de su lugar y yendo hasta el escritorio—. Sé que desprenderse de algo que te hace sentir bien no es fácil, pero debes hacerlo y entender una cosa —Lucy volteó a donde estaba el doctor—. A veces podemos sentir cosas que no van de acuerdo a nuestra posición y, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que lo que sientes por tu hermano no es del todo sano.

Lucy palideció ante lo dicho por el psicólogo. Y cometió el error de ponerse a la defensiva.

— ¿No es sano según quién?

El doctor sonrió con lo que Lucy distinguió como presunción.

— ¿Ya lo ves?

John sacó un cuaderno más pequeño del escritorio, donde apuntó algunas cosas mientras seguía hablando con ella.

—Tal vez te enojes con lo que voy a preguntar —alzó la mirada hacia ella, quien ya se notaba más que nerviosa— ¿Estás consciente de que ya eres mayor para dormir con tu hermano, Lucy?

—C-claro.

—No me lo parece —el doctor dejó la pluma sobre el papel.

—Bueno, es que Lincoln me ha apoyado bastante durante estos años y cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Es complicado mencionar algún momento de mi vida donde no esté con Lincoln.

—Pero alguien más ha debido apoyarte antes, ¿no?

Los recuerdos guiaron a Lucy hacia unos años atrás, cuando Luan la ayudó a mejorar en sus recitaciones de poesía. Tanto había sido el apoyo que incluso le robó el mérito de ser la primera niña en presentarse en aquel afamado auditorio. Algo que hasta cierto punto fue egoísta por su parte. Si tan solo ella lo hubiera sabido…

—Todas lo han hecho a su modo —se limitó a responder—. Fueron buenas épocas, hasta Lynn ha intentado acercarse a mí en estos últimos días. Hemos platicado bastante sobre las cosas que nos gustan, ya sabe, maquillaje, programas y sobre chicos, claro.

La mirada del doctor dejó de ser agresiva, o quizás Lucy dejó de verla así, porque en cierto modo no había cambiado demasiado. Solo se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Entonces hay alguien especial en tu vida? Enamorarse es bueno, en especial en tu situación.

—Bueno, sí hay alguien. No se lo he dicho a mis hermanas, ni a nadie.

— ¿Tampoco a Lincoln?

—No.

Su afirmación no sonaba para nada inquieta, ni ansiosa ni nada. Justo lo que quiso trasmitir. Smith se quedó pensativo, sonriendo, ¿a qué estaba jugando este hombre?

— ¿Y cómo es ese chico?

—Oh… pues es alguien muy entusiasta, ingenioso, extrovertido. Es todo lo contrario a mí, quizás por eso me gusta. No estoy segura, sólo sé que estoy enamorada de él y no hay una razón en concreto.

Smith asentía en silencio.

—Es normal que te hayas fijado en alguien así —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Puede que lo hayas escuchado antes, pero muchos afirman que nos enamoramos de alguien que es opuesto a nosotros. La verdad, es que inconscientemente elegimos a alguien con cualidades que tienen algunos de nuestros familiares cercanos. Y por cómo me describes al chico, tal parece que tiene mucho de tu hermano Lincoln.

Lucy no se atrevió a sostener la mirada hacia el doctor Smith. Sentía amenaza, que estaba pisando en terrenos donde no podía argumentar alguna razón por haberse _fijado_ en su hermano. En efecto, no había escogido a alguien con las cualidades de Lincoln, sino que fue a por él; todo era bastante confuso, solo quería que terminara, lo cual era peor, porque apenas estaban comenzando.

—Respecto a que sigas durmiendo con tu hermano —continuó— debo agregar que es algo muy normal que haya juegos inocentes, pero incestuosos, con familiares cercanos —Lucy cerró la boca, sus piernas temblaban—. Son muy comunes durante la infancia, cosas tan simples como un beso, quizás miradas a los cuerpos distintos. Incluso tocar sus genitales solo por curiosidad o por accidente al tomar un baño juntos.

—O-obviamente Lincoln y yo no hacemos esas cosas. Ya somos mayores. Duermo con él porque me tranquiliza, ¿esto qué tiene que ver con mis pesadillas?

Lucy esperaba distraerlo de la conversación con esa pregunta. De algún modo esperaba poder confundir al psicólogo para que todo siguiera la brecha de los sueños.

—Las pesadillas suelen ligarse con el estrés, Lucy —dijo Smith —. Este tipo de estrés suele presentarse acompañado de cosas como, no sé, mojar la cama, bajo rendimiento en la escuela, dificultad para dormir e incluso aumenta la frecuencia y la intensidad de las pesadillas _._ No estoy insinuando nada malo, pero quizás estés permitiendo muchas cosas que no deberían ser. Cosas que aumentan tu estrés, aunque no tengas pesadillas, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

La fugaz mirada del doctor hacia la bufanda la puso incluso más nerviosa. La ajustó más a su cuello de la única forma discreta que se le ocurrió. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí? ¿Acaso lo sabía? En tanto, el doctor sonreía para sus adentros. Muy lentamente estaba dando en un clavo del cual había perdido la esperanza de estar equivocado. Todo lo mostrado en Lucy en los escasos minutos de su terapia le estaban dando a pensar lo contrario.

—El estrés es muy malo, ya lo hemos platicado —volvió a acercarse a ella, entregándole un papel que la puso notablemente más nerviosa—. Sé lo que pasó hace un par de meses, Lucy, por lo mismo te estoy atendiendo. El estrés puede ser perjudicial en muchas formas, hasta causar colapsos extremos que nos obligan a tomar una medida, ¿cómo decirlo? _Drástica,_ para lidiar con él, incluso a atentar contra nuestra vida.

— ¿Algo como mis cortadas?

—Exacto.

La estrategia que Lucy estaba usando fue poniéndose muy lentamente en su contra, ahora el doctor averiguaría un poco más acerca de su supuesto intento de suicidio. No contaba con la perspicacia de Lucy, quien se acomodó las mangas de su blusa y le permitió verlas, aunque sin mucha confianza. Fuera de lo que ella pensó, el doctor Smith no lució sorprendido, ni asustado, ni siquiera impresionado. No lo sabía, pero él sí estaba impresionado. Lucy le estaba mostrando que no iba a esconder nada.

—Mucho estrés, ¿eh, Lucy?

—No es eso.

— ¿No?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, confundida. El interés del doctor no era fingido, sin embargo, después de haber aclarado algunas cosas la semana pasada, presentía que saber de sus cortadas no se trataba de su única intención. El sábado anterior se quedaron platicando no solo de un sueño, sino de varios.

—A veces siento que molesto demasiado a Lincoln —ocultó de nuevo sus muñecas y, apenada, siguió hablando—. Cuando todo esto inició, las cosas no eran tan graves. Odiaba que mis papás me compraran cualquier cosa esperando que me sintiera mejor. No lo merecía. Mis hermanos incluso llegaron a detestarme. No podía robar la atención por estúpidas pesadillas.

—Ya aclaramos que no son estúpidas, Lucy —dijo John pacientemente—. Infravalorarse nunca es bueno, hace mucho daño a la larga.

— ¿A usted le ha pasado?

—De vez en cuando —respondió sintiéndose como todo un hipócrita, mas no había remedio. Una verdad a medias seguía siendo una mentira—. Sentirse de tal modo puede conducir a cosas más alarmantes.

—Solo que… yo busco aislarme —las piernas volvieron a temblarle, incluso decidió aflojarse la bufanda para liberar el calor que sintió de repente—. Me lo dijeron antes, que estas cosas son causadas por una especie de depresión infantil, pero yo no lo hice —la voz de Lucy volvió a tomar ese tono sincero que John conocía—. Esa noche me fui a dormir, doctor. Nada más, ¿entiende? Yo no hice esto.

Se miraron a los ojos, ahora, el gesto de John era el mismo de sus terapias anteriores. Cejas de ataque. Semblante serio.

— ¿Soñaste algo esa noche?

—Fue como lo de ese hombre, Kenneth —Lucy se sentó en posición de loto sobre el diván, luego de una confirmación del doctor que no había problema—. Había un lugar muy extraño, era como una calle, un pueblo que se desmoronaba en el aire como si fueran cenizas —a partir de ahí, Lucy casi se había olvidado de ese sueño, pero luego recordó aquel siniestro árbol—. Recuerdo haber llegado hasta un sitio donde había un gigantesco árbol de donde volaron muchísimos cuervos.

—Vaya sueño —dijo Smith alzando las cejas con bastante interés—. Hay muchas cosas a destacar de él, ¿recuerdas más? Algo que quizás pueda ser más importante.

—El sol —contestó al cabo de un rato—. A pesar de que había sol, como si fuera el atardecer, yo sentía bastante frío. Después de todo lo que pasó, supuse que se trataba de la pérdida de sangre.

— ¿Despertaste ahí? ¿En esa parte del sueño?

—No, doctor. Desperté en el hospital, con los brazos vendados y una intravenosa. Mis padres y mis hermanas estaban ahí. Yo no supe qué fue lo que pasó, solo que… "traté de suicidarme".

—Pero tú no lo hiciste.

—No, pero no puedo probarlo. Nadie estaba despierto a esa hora. Sigo sin poder entender quién me haría algo así —volvió a mirarse las muñecas, con el labio tembloroso, casi al borde del llanto—. Yo no lo hice. Sé que no lo hice. Jamás haría algo contra mi propia vida, se lo aseguro.

—Este tipo de cosas, Lucy, ¿sucede solo cuando duermes? Es decir, ¿sueños donde aparecen Kenneth, Anna y esas manos saliendo del agua?

—No son siempre ellos, doctor. Siempre son cosas distintas. Siempre hay algo nuevo y de lo único que tengo noción es que es una pesadilla —la voz de Lucy comenzó a trastornarse, de la tristeza al terror puro. Smith estaba presenciando una regresión en Lucy, que irónicamente, ahora le parecía un progreso—. Todo ahí dentro busca hacerme daño, o busca aterrorizarme, por eso no quiero hacer lo que usted me dice. No quiero interactuar con nada de allí dentro.

—Y de todos ellos, ¿quién ha sido el peor?

— ¿Cómo? No-no lo sé.

Las cosas que estaba diciendo Lucy estaban poniendo en un predicamento a John.

— ¿Algo más ha sucedido?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Quizás suene como algo poco común —decía Smith, cuidando sus palabras— ¿Ha sucedido algo inusual mientras estás soñando? Quizás haber caminado dormida.

—Muchas veces —contestó—. Aunque, cuando soñé con esa niña en la nieve, desperté y tenía su moño en las manos. Ahora que lo pienso, pasó lo mismo con el juguete de Jonathan.

—Un moño y el barco.

—Sí, una corbata de moño. Estaba vieja y sucia.

— ¿No la conservaste?

—No, pero sí conservé algo más — ¿cómo se había olvidado de un detalle tan importante? Aun así, ¿él lo creería?

— ¿Qué cosa, Lucy?

—Esa ocasión que soñé en la iglesia, sobre la mujer que rezaba —Lucy se relamía los labios, pensando en alguna explicación factible a lo que estaba por decir—, al despertar había un rosario en mis manos. Lo apretaba con toda mi fuerza. Un rosario viejo, de color negro, lleno de polvo.

Smith frunció todavía más el entrecejo, preocupado de lo que estaba relatándole.

— ¿No lo recordabas?

Lucy lo negaba, angustiada.

— ¿Todavía lo tienes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Adivinaré —Smith se frotaba la boca con preocupación—. Tú no lo tenías al quedarte dormida, ¿no es verdad?

—Fue como el barco y el moño —dijo Lucy—. Aparecieron conmigo cuando menos me di cuenta. Doctor, ¿piensa que esto puede ser algo más? ¿Algo como una maldición?

—No es profesional señalar algo como lo que estás sugiriendo.

— ¿Y de qué modo explico la aparición de esas cosas?

El reloj sobresaltó a ambos. La sesión había terminado.

—Será hasta el siguiente sábado —ambos se levantaron de su respectivo asiento, como si estuvieran más tensos que al empezar—. Tal vez no te lo parezca, pero hicimos un gran avance ahora, Lucy.

— ¿Avance bueno o malo?

—Todavía no lo sé.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, la pequeña Lisa entró al consultorio sin pedir permiso, solo sentándose y sacando una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo. Luan iba detrás ella para detenerla, pero el doctor se lo impidió sonriendo. Sintiéndose libre de tanta tensión, pero sin apartar los ojos de Lucy y el cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios que le estaba dando su querido hermano mayor.

3

John se frotaba los ojos con los pulgares, cansado, tratando de meditar todo, sin embargo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y las preguntas de la pequeña Lisa sin duda hacían todo un poco más difícil.

— ¿No soy inoportuna?

—No, mi paciente de esta hora dejó de venir hace un mes.

— ¿Tan mal hace su trabajo?

De repente, el interés por todo lo demás desapareció. Una de las características que compartían Lisa y Lucy eran su monótono tono de voz que, en esta chiquilla terminaba por ser altanero. Algo muy desagradable.

—Perdone mi indulgencia, doctor, solo que no puedo creer que le sea tan difícil tratar un estrés postraumático en una niña de 13 años.

—Me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas, Lisa.

El doctor se levantó a tomar un poco de agua del dispensador, en tanto, Lisa revisaba las cosas que él había respondido en un papelito que llevaba junto a su grabadora. No se trataban de muchas preguntas, sin embargo, ninguna de todas ellas podría servirle a Chelsea para su investigación.

—Me sorprende que haya querido hablar conmigo acerca de Lucy, pensé que tenía una especie de acuerdo de confidencialidad con los pacientes.

—Claro que la tengo, pero confío en tu juicio científico también, aunque consideres la psicología como algo estúpido e innecesario —Lisa se quedó petrificada y un poco avergonzada de lo que dijo—. Sí, Luan me ha contado, no te sientas mal.

—Tengo algunas preguntas más, de forma extraoficial, si me las permite.

—Depende, ¿qué tanto puedes ayudar en esto?

Normalmente, a Lisa le daba igual si alguien la insultaba, pues solo demostraba el bajo intelecto que poseía el agresor. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sintió un poco ofendida por el doctor, como si le estuviera llamando «inútil» sin más.

—Vale, tal vez no he estado analizando esto desde otro punto de vista —decía la pequeña—. Tengo una amiga que tal vez pueda ser de ayuda, sin embargo, necesita, ¿cómo decirlo? "Hechos" más allá de lo común, más bien, del estilo de cosas extrañas, fuera de lo normal, ¿entiende?

—Por supuesto.

Había muchas, claro.

Las "emociones" que tenía hacia su hermano, el hecho de asegurar no haberse lastimado, las cosas que se manifestaban en sus sueños; había tanto por contarle a la pequeña Lisa, pero sería armar conjeturas un poco —solo un poco— demasiado pronto. A estas alturas, John ya no sabía si las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa eran comunes en pacientes así. Jamás había conocido a alguien como Lucy.

—Las cosas con tu hermana son complicadas en ciertos momentos —comenzó a decir el doctor—. De forma _extraoficial_ , y para tu amiga, claro, es que las cosas vistas por Lucy en sus sueños son casi como si cobraran vida.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Casi todo lo que hemos hablado, y son palabras de Lucy, no mías —enfatizaba alzando un dedo—, es como si hubiera una especie de manifestación fantasmal que le da ciertos artículos que ella no tenía; hasta ahora hay dos. Un barco de juguete y un moño.

—Lo siento, creo que no lo estoy entendiendo bien, ¿se refiere a que un fantasma le dio esos artículos a mi hermana mayor?

—Algo mucho más extraño —dijo John, alzando las cejas con incertidumbre—. Las cosas "aparecieron" en sus manos después de haberse quedado dormida, incluso su aparente intento de suicidio, así sin más.

Lisa estaba desconcertada del veredicto por parte del psicólogo, y viendo la expresión del mayor, ambos sabían cómo sonaron las respuestas. Fuera de ser alentadoras o útiles, más bien resultaban extrañas incluso más de lo esperado por Lisa, y no era para menos, los dos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar y sacar conclusiones lógicas a las cosas de esta índole. No se trataba solo de una niña sufriendo pesadillas casi abominables y horrorosas, sino de sueños teniendo lugar en la realidad.

— ¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto, señor Smith?

—Estamos armando conjeturas muy pronto, hay algo escapándose de nuestras manos y puede ser algo incluso aterrador.

— ¿Aterrador?

—Los dos sabemos que los sueños no tienen lógica, Lisa, si acaso una suerte de simbolismo. Como psicólogo he tratado de hallarlo en todo lo visto por Lucy en sus pesadillas, pero nada encaja. Ni en su vida, ni en su día a día, solo son cosas inexplicables.

— ¿Alguna de todas ellas tienen por escenario un bosque o quizás un campanario?

—Bosques no, pero sí hay agua, y un ambiente bastante frío, aunque esté soleado.

Lisa fue la primera en deslindarse de la plática.

—Hablaré con mi amiga esta noche, ¿qué hará usted?

John miró la foto de su esposa y su hija, luego suspiró antes de sonreír y contestar.

—Todavía no lo sé.

Al salir, la única que estaba en la sala de espera era Luan, y estaba entrando su siguiente cita, diez minutos tarde, tan típico de ella. Luan se reunió con Lisa y lo último que hizo fue sonreírle desde la puerta. Iban directo a almorzar con Lincoln y Lucy cuando el teléfono de Luan vibró al recibir un mensaje del doctor.

 _¿Quieres a tomar algo esta noche?_

El rostro se le iluminó a Luan, hasta se le resbalaba el celular al tratar de responder.

 _¡Me encantaría! –_ junto a un emoji con ojos de corazón.

4

La música de Luna podía traspasar las paredes de los baños, y aunque el bar donde Luan dijo que sería la presentación no distaba mucho a varios antros donde iba con sus amigas a pasar un buen rato, esta noche Lori se sentía animada para distraerse un rato. No había motivo para enojarse con Luan, además, ella se había disculpado poco rato después; entonces, luego de haberse tomado unos cuantos cócteles y agitar la cabeza un rato al ritmo de Luna y su banda, decidió fumarse un cigarro en una de las terrazas en la parte izquierda, la cual conducía a una segunda barra, apartada de los ojos de quienes pasaban a un lado de la carretera y acondicionada solo para los clientes.

Encontrarse con ese chico tan guapo había sido una gran sorpresa, de hecho, no hubiera imaginado congeniar tan rápido con él; pudo ser el alcohol, o quizás la embriagante esencia de su perfume, pero el coqueteo había sido de los mejores experimentados para ella desde la fiesta al final del semestre en la universidad, en casa de Stella. Había pasado ya buen tiempo, la música de Luna no se prestaba para algo tan excitante, sin embargo, se dejó llevar acompañada al propio ritmo de su cuerpo. A pesar de haber estado con varios chicos en los últimos meses, seguía desconociendo el impulso a seguir haciéndolo, seguir jugando y permitir que _jugaran_ con ella unos minutos.

Lo divertido de la situación era saber lo conscientes que eran los dueños y el personal del bar, pues no necesitaron irse del sitio para comprar condones, ya que estaban puestos junto al dispensador de toallas en el lavamanos. Lori había tomado un par, sorprendiéndose luego del color rosa tan llamativo y agradable. En un pensamiento un poco vulgar, el falo de su compañero enfundado en tal color se le figuró como una extraña paleta, incluso tuvo el breve pensamiento de metérselo a la boca. Y, de hecho, no se contuvo. No había practicado el sexo oral de manera muy seguida, solo lo había hecho una vez hace más de un año, con su último exnovio. Esta vez, tenerlo dentro se sentía extraño al probar el lubricante cubriéndolo; se trataba de una rara mezcla resbalosa con sabor a plástico y fresas, un sabor artificial no muy agradable.

—Sí, nena, mételo más.

Antes de que Lori pudiera tomar aire, empujó su cabeza más hacia él, rosando la úvula con su pene. Ella no quiso hacerse problemas, y mantuvo un ritmo constante masturbándolo mientras usaba su lengua lo mejor que podía. Lo vio arquear la espalda y fue el momento de retirarse, o de lo contrario, sería la única en irse sin un premio; el chico conocía todo el concepto y sin más, se dejó hacer. A partir de ese momento la situación corría por parte de Lori, quien lo empujó con una coqueta sonrisa hasta hacerlo caer sentado en el inodoro. Su tanga húmeda le colgaba en la rodilla, tomó el pene de su compañero y muy lento fue sentándose sobre él, soltando un excitado respiro antes de comenzar a imponer el ritmo.

Bastaron unos pocos minutos para alcanzar el punto donde ambos disfrutaban. El interior de Lori quemaba, el miembro del chico estaba haciendo maravillas, y lo mejoraba con una buena resistencia. Duraron al menos diez minutos ahí, antes de dejarlo tomar el control y ponerla contra la puerta, dándole la espalda y permitiendo que su ropa interior por fin le llegara al tobillo. La cabeza del chico estaba revuelta, pues la mujer que ahora tenía de espaldas ofreciéndose para su deleite, era una de las más llamativas en todo el sitio. Rubia, alta, de senos y figura perfectos, cuya voz era capaz de soltar gemidos más allá de excitantes. Sin saber si le desagradaría, pero ofuscado por la situación, decidió jalar el corto cabello dorado de Lori, logrando sacarle un gritillo casi orgásmico.

Decidiéndose a embestirla con más fuerza, Lori se reprimió de pedir más, ya estaba en su punto máximo para cuando su compañero iba alcanzando el clímax también. El orgasmo de Lori hizo reír a dos chicas que estaban entrando al baño y se abstuvieron al saber que había una pareja ocupada ahí dentro; el palpitar del pene al venirse dentro de ella le hizo quedarse muda. Se trataba de una sensación exquisita que hacía mucho no sentía. Hasta el momento, solo ella podía satisfacerse de forma tan formidable como lo estaba haciendo su compañero. No había sido lo mismo, pero se acercaba bastante. Todavía se quedaron juntos, sin romper su unión mientras tomaban compostura de nuevo.

Una vez terminado el acto, Lori fue al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje y arreglarse el cabello, comprobando en su celular que ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Por el reflejo del espejo vio que el tipo estaba meando, después de tirar el condón lleno de semen en el cesto de basura. Así pues, luego de cerciorarse de estar presentable para salir y tomarse las últimas copas de la noche mientras escuchaba el resto del repertorio de Luna, él se le acercó por la espalda abrazándola para atraerla hacia su cuerpo; la mirada de Lori rápidamente pasó a la confusión cuando lo sintió darle un beso en la mejilla. Para entonces, el perfume tan hipnótico ya había perdido efecto, y sentir sus manos sudorosas abrazándola era algo desagradable. No se lo hizo notar, claro, pero se alejó.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

 _Ahora lo hace todo mal,_ pensó Lori.

—No, no —la sonrisa acartonada de Lori fue convincente—, vine con unas amigas y yo traigo el auto. Lo siento, pero ya nos veremos por ahí.

La expresión del chico cambió por completo luego de oírla decir eso, aunque, no era para portarse mal con él, ¿o sí? Le dio igual salir al mismo tiempo del baño, es decir, estaban entre adultos, grupos de amigos y parejas que sabían cómo serían las cosas en un lugar así. La realidad, sin embargo, decidió escupirle en la cara a Lori al toparse con Leni y Bobby al salir del baño acompañada por este tipo. Fueron unos breves segundos de intercambios de miradas incómodas; el ligue de Lori se fue luego de ser llamado por sus amigos y Leni se llevó al chico Santiago, quien no tuvo intención de saludarla siquiera. Leni todavía volteó, con una carita de vergüenza total, pidiéndole disculpas.

Una cruel repetición de los hechos ocurridos hace unos años. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles después de eso, Lori lo sabía, lo recordaba, lo seguía resintiendo. Fue mucho esfuerzo lograr ser amigos de nuevo, hablar por Facebook y WhatsApp, incluso salir de vez en cuando; estaban en caminos separados, solteros, habían tenido otras parejas. Así pues, aunque su mente le gritaba que no tenía nada de malo y que exageraba una estúpida situación incómoda, ¿por qué aún le dolía todo esto? Ni siquiera la voz de Luna logró tranquilizarla.

 _Espero el día, muñequita linda  
En que tu herida sea tan fuerte  
Que bañándote en recuerdos  
Solo te bese el alcohol_

5

— ¡Eso Luna! —gritaban Luan y el doctor Smith desde la barra.

Ellos dos habían llegado desde las 10 y Chris les dijo algo muy curioso: hasta el momento no se habían bajado del escenario para nada, si acaso para ir al baño, pero nada más; de todos modos, les mandó lo que sería la cuarta ronda de cervezas, así pues, ya estaban _entonados_.

Si bien, ellos dos se quedaron sorprendidos de tal nivel de resistencia – o profesionalismo – se divertían escuchando la música como si fueran una de las tantas parejas en el bar. Hasta cierto punto pasaban desapercibidos, y mientras Luan rechazaba a uno que otro chico que se acercaba a invitarle algo, Smith no podía sentirse más halagado con la compañía de Luan al decir "vengo acompañada" mientras se abrazaba a él; la sola presencia de tan linda chica lo hacía sentir un poco más joven. Sin saberlo, aquella chispa de juventud solo lo hacía ver más atractivo a ojos de la comediante. No estaban por ahí, bailando o agitando la cabeza al ritmo de la música de Luna, sino sentados en la barra, tomando de vez en cuando una cerveza o una bebida preparada por el propietario en persona, quien, según él, no podía perderse el «concierto».

— ¿Qué sigue en el catálogo? —preguntó Luan, con las mejillas enrojecidas. El alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos.

— ¿Puedes resistir otro? —le cuestionaba Chris, empezando a prepararlo.

—Ya pasaron veinte minutos desde la última —convino Smith—. Dame lo mismo que a ella, por favor.

—Salen dos _marcianos*_ —contestó entre risas.

Las copas fueron llenas con vodka, adornadas con una bonita aceituna y, cuando estuvieron preparadas, haciendo gala de otra escena para una pareja feliz y contenta, cruzaron el brazo con el del otro para beber sus tragos al mismo tiempo. Una muy rara mezcla que su amigo Christopher veía con mucho agrado; Luan no lo sabía, y probablemente jamás lo sabría, pero desde la perspectiva de su amigo, John Smith no se veía tan feliz desde hacía tiempo. Eran increíbles las cosas que esta chica había cambiado en él desde hace 7 años.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Leni hizo aparición, acompañada de Bobby, que saludó muy gustoso a Luan, al doctor Smith y a Chris, quien les ofreció algo de beber. A pesar de que Luan estaba un poco mareada por beber tan rápido el trago, notó que algo no andaba bien con Leni. El breve momento que se tomaban los chicos mientras Tabby iba al baño resultaba apropiado para algo de charla.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Bobby optó por un ron con cola, Leni no bebía. De por sí sus nervios estaban algo crispados. La pobre chica rubia no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que Bobby le arrebató la palabra.

—Nos encontramos con Lori hace rato —Luan se sorprendió por dos cosas: ver que Bobby lo decía con completa calma, y también por lo comprensivo que estaba siendo con Leni, aunque se estaba dirigiendo a ella—. Ya le dije que estoy bien, Luan, solo se siente culpable porque vinimos sin saber que Lori estaba aquí.

— ¿Y tú estás bien, Bobby? Te ves un poco pálido.

—No he dormido bien estos días, además he trabajado mucho en el turno nocturno de la construcción.

— ¿Cuál construcción? —quiso saber el cantinero.

—Están construyendo otro vecindario cerca de la casa de Luan —aclaró Smith—. No sabía que pudieran trabajar en la noche, debe ser duro con el frío que ha estado haciendo, es bueno que te hayas tomado un descanso.

—Gracias, aunque he tenido problemas con un imbécil —antes de decir algo más, Bobby se relajó, abrazando a Leni y sonriéndole para hacerle notar que todo iba bien—. Hoy quise salir con Leni, me habló sobre Luna y su presentación, y dije: ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

—No, Leni —corroboró—. Jamás me enojaría contigo.

John llamó a Luan tocando su brazo, luego formó un corazón con sus dedos y se empezó a reír señalando a su hermana y Bobby. Luan comenzó a reírse también, mientras ellos no prestaban atención. Luego de eso, John se fue al baño, casi empujando a dos tipos a punto de entrar antes de él, logrando sacarle una risa a Luan.

— ¿Vienes con él? —le preguntó Bobby.

—Sí, sé que es un poco raro —Luan volteó para ver dónde estaba el amigo de John, procurando que nadie más oyera—. Bueno, mi idea de salir con él era muy diferente, pero esto no está mal. Las cosas con John siempre son distintas en algún sentido.

—Me parece conocido.

—Era el consejero en nuestra secundaria, "Bobobby" —Luan y Leni se rieron del sobrenombre que se había ganado.

—Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con él? ¿Algo como una cita?

—Podría decirse que sí.

Chris le sirvió otro Martini a Luan, y puso otro para John al lado. Ella no se dio cuenta, estaba muy entretenida con la música de su hermana; Luna casi bailaba en todo el escenario, se le notaba la felicidad y la euforia, y gozaba con la misma destreza para contagiarla a todo el mundo en el bar, excepto en su amargada hermana mayor. Lori había ido a la parte alta y permanecía recargada en el barandal, sin mostrarse feliz o entretenida. Su expresión era todo lo contrario a Bobby y Leni.

—Siento que debo disculparme —le susurró Leni en el oído a Luan—. Lori se ve bastante triste, tal vez lo hice sin intención, pero igual se siente mal.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Leni.

—Ya lo sé —alegó la entristecida rubia para susurrar con más ahínco—. Es que la vimos saliendo del baño con otro tipo. Creo que ellos dos estaban… _haciendo cositas._

Su hermana estaba por levantarse de su butaca cuando Luan la detuvo jalándola por el brazo. Leni tenía la "fortuna" de conocer a todas sus hermanas en los momentos donde el alcohol lograba pisotear su sobriedad. Lori era "la chica fácil", Luna se convertía "en la mejor amiga de todo el mundo", mientras Luan se trasformaba en la "sabia consejera". El discurso se estaba aproximando.

—Escucha, Leni —le decía incluso con gesto serio y en voz baja, procurando solo ser escuchada por ella ya que Bobby fingía no darle importancia mientras seguía animando a Luna—. Lori hizo todo lo que hizo hace tiempo. Si le sigue doliendo ¡ni modo! Se disculpó con Bobby, sí, pero jamás debes sentirte culpable por estos encuentros inoportunos porque la única razón de que Lori haya puesto cara de amargada es que sigue avergonzada de cómo arruinó su relación. Y también porque no se disculpó de forma sincera.

— ¿No lo hizo?

— ¿Recuerdas el video que nos mandaste?

—Oh, Dios, ¿ella dijo algo?

—No sabe que lo vimos, sigue siendo secreto, ni lo mencionará, y ese mismo video es otra de las razones por las que le duele, ¿te das cuenta? Lori hace cosas malas, se disculpa, pero lo sigue haciendo. No tienes que sentirte mal por cómo está ahora, porque ella misma se lo buscó.

Una vez más, Leni miró hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor. Solo pudo ver cómo ella se perdía entre todas las personas ahí reunidas.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó el doctor cuando se sentó de nuevo con ellas.

—Solo de otra copa con su paciente favorita, doctor Smith —respondió Luan entregándole su copa.

—La tomaré con mucho gusto, ¡salud!

Una vez más entrecruzaron los brazos y luego apresuraron la copa sin más; a ojos de Bobby, se trataba de una manera muy extraña e incluso estúpida para beber un Martini. De pronto, el psicólogo se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando su celular para recibir una llamada. Su amigo le señaló la puerta del servicio, un poco alejada de la barra.

6

Salir del bar resultó ser un poco aliviador para sus sentidos. El aire frío del invierno resultaba cómodo en su piel ya algo caliente por el alcohol y el calor corporal de Luan, quien se pasó la última hora casi abrazada a él; la llamada se perdió, mas no tardó en ver el nombre de la persona llamándolo a las tres de la madrugada. Nada menos que Eli, su hija. Fuera de lo extraño del motivo, supo que, al no intentarlo por una segunda vez, ella dedujo que él regresaría la llamada. Una observación muy acertada. El teléfono no timbró ni dos veces antes de escucharla al otro lado.

— ¿Te desperté, papá?

—Algo así, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Su hija se empezó a reír, suave, trasmitiéndole a Smith un cálido recuerdo de cuando veían un programa sobre animales haciendo cosas graciosas. La calidez en su piel se transportó a su pecho al recordarla con tanta ternura.

—No estabas dormido, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estás? Y lo más importante, ¿con quién?

—De acuerdo, me atrapaste —confesó entre risas—. Estoy en un bar, he estado hablando con Chris toda la noche. Hay buena música, conozco a los artistas.

—Vaya, ¿cuándo te reconciliaste con el tío Chris?

—Apenas ayer —su hija pareció sorprenderse. La clase de sorpresa que reclamaba con enojo no haberle contado algo tan importante. Enojo fingido, claro—. Iba a contarte, en serio, solo se me olvidó. Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, tengo algunas cosas en las cuales pensar.

—Es cierto, por eso te llamo a esta hora.

Como si estuvieran incurriendo en algo ilegal, Smith volteó a ambos lados, notando solo a algunas parejas que habían salido y uno que otro borracho vomitando en la senda de árboles en el monte.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Casi todo, no fue muy difícil —se jactó su hija con una voz entusiasmada en lugar de soñolienta—. Encontré un reporte del periódico con ese tipo, Skippy. Del tal Kenneth no pude hallar mucha información, tuve que pedirle ayuda a tu nieta, es mejor que yo en estas cosas, no sé cómo.

—Te dije que le quitaras el internet hasta que cumpliera veintiuno.

—Claro, y dará su primer beso a los treinta, papá —se burló su hija, provocando que ambos empezaran a reírse—. Ya, en serio, ¿por qué me pediste que investigara todo esto?

—Tengo un caso, la hermana menor de Luan, ¿la recuerdas?

—Sí, hizo que me sentara en un cojín ruidoso lleno de pudín hace como cuatro años.

Smith comenzó a carcajearse, tomando especial impulso por tantos _marcianos_ en su sistema. A su hija no le causó pizca de gracia. Sus pantalones llenos de algo cremoso y color marrón en definitivo no era gracioso… para ella.

—Bien, lo siento —se disculpó el psicólogo—. El caso es que su hermana menor ha tenido pesadillas muy recurrentes, ya tuvo un intento de suicidio. Ha sido todo muy pesado, así que Luan pensó en pedirme ayuda.

—Parece de película de terror.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Te envié varios links por Facebook, también te redacté un documento. Léelos y dime si no parece una de esas pelis, como "Cementerio de mascotas".

—Vale, hija, solo dime una cosa.

—Claro, papá.

—Es sábado, bueno, más bien domingo en la madrugada. Pudiste llamarme en la mañana, quizás en la tarde.

—Sí.

—Pero decidiste hacerlo ahora, a las tres de la mañana.

—Sí…

— ¿Todo está bien?

Hubo un silencio tan profundo, acompañado segundos después por un largo suspiro cargado de tristeza muy similar a los suyos después de la muerte de Elaine. Si había algo que odiaba, era escuchar a su hija tan abatida.

—No, papá. —Eli trataba de moderar su voz, pero Smith sabía cuándo su hija estaba al borde del llanto—. Las cosas no han mejorado con James, al contrario. Ya supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Oh, hija, lo siento —la ira recorrió por un segundo a John; algo tan fuerte como efímero. Su hija lo necesitaba escuchando, no diciendo idioteces—. Lo siento mucho, cariño, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Él me lo dijo hace un par de semanas, por lo mismo no te había llamado tan seguido, lo siento —una vez más el suspiro, ahora adornado por el llanto compungido al sacárselo del pecho—. Ya hablé con Amy, tuve que detenerla antes de que fuera a gritarle a su papá en el trabajo.

—Siempre tan impulsiva.

—Tan impulsiva y pelirroja como su abuela —Eli pareció relajarse luego de ese chiste, luego suspiró de nuevo—. He estado un poco cansada desde que eso sucedió, ¿crees que podamos hablar después? Ya sabes, como si fuera tu paciente.

—Claro, encanto, en cuanto puedas.

—Cuando regrese a Royal Woods —dijo—. En cuanto el divorcio esté completo me marcho de Nueva York. Ya lo decidí, no tengo por qué quedarme aquí. Lo siento, papá. Fracasé en lo que tú y mamá triunfaron.

—No digas eso, cielo.

Smith estaba seguro de que era el despecho poniendo palabras en la boca de su hija. Por el momento no pudo hacer más que escucharla. Terminó despidiéndose de ella y mandándola a dormir, prometiendo hablar con ella más tardar al mediodía. Se quedó un rato mirando al cielo oscuro de la madrugada invernal. Momentos difíciles como estos lo hacían sentir un poco más vacío al no contar con Elaine; su esposa siempre había visto algo mal en su yerno, y él tampoco le tenía confianza. Su hija sí. Y para los dos solo eso importaba. Ahora Eli estaba pidiéndole ayuda y no sabía ni cómo empezar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, si con la faceta del psicólogo con el cual podía desahogarse, o siendo un padre amoroso que siempre la escuchara.

No era tonto, sabía que su hija se lo estaba pidiendo a modo de consulta, sin embargo, ¿sería lo apropiado? No lo sabía. Solo estaba consciente de estar a la deriva en un mar de emociones revueltas en vacío. Ni siquiera advirtió que Luan había salido a buscarlo hasta sentirla abrazándolo por la espalda. Esa chica podía reconocerlo fácilmente; era el único tipo canoso afuera del bar.

— ¿Todo bien, John?

—No mucho —dijo tratando de hablar fluidamente, sabiendo que el alcohol había entorpecido su lengua— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Los ojos color avellana de Luan brillaban con el típico impulso de un borracho. Se veía divertida, relajada – más de lo normal – y John jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en esa noche. Desde el momento en que la recogió para ir al bar supo reconocer que la niña asustada tocando en la puerta del consultorio en la secundaria había quedado atrás hace mucho. Tal vez por la cantidad de tragos que llevaban encima ella se estaba portando más cariñosa de lo normal, o porque él mismo lo estaba permitiendo, pero no le importaba. No ahora.

—Bueno, me empecé a aburrir un poco. La mayoría de canciones que están tocando ya las conocía. Vi que te empezaste a tardar y pensé «Tal vez el doctor se encontró con una chica y quiera robármelo en medio de la noche», así que vine a llevarte conmigo de nuevo. Y no voy a permitir un "no" por repuesta.

—Oh, vamos, yo jamás te dejaría por estar con otra mujer, Luan —le dijo John, sonriendo de una forma que Luan percibió como cautivadora.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —el sonrojo ya no era solo por la bebida.

—Por supuesto —el doctor, haciendo caso a sus impulsos, la tomó por la cintura sin permitir que ella rompiera el abrazo—. No tengo por qué irme con otra mujer cuando traje a la más hermosa conmigo.

— ¿Es buena comediante?

—La mejor.

— ¿Tiene cabello castaño?

—Muy bonito, aunque salió sin abrigo y está abrazada de un psicólogo loco afuera del bar cuando estamos a menos de diez grados.

Luan empezó a reírse con la misma carcajada suave que mostraba lo débiles de sus sentidos. Aun así, seguía consciente para sentirse más allá de enamorada cuando el doctor rompió su abrazo para ponerle su saco; le quedaba algo grande, sin embargo, Luan sintió una exuberante excitación que le hizo ir más rápido el corazón, y todo por el perfume que albergaba aquel abrigo. Una esencia varonil, pero señorial, que apenas podía percibir. Bajo la escasa luz de la luna y de la parte trasera del bar, ese hombre se veía bastante guapo vestido de manera tan formal típica de él: elegante y relajado.

Volvieron a quedar abrazados, casi dando esos típicos pasos torpes de un ebrio, logrando mantenerse en pie gracias al otro. Estando tan juntos, Luan fue alzando su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y con los labios dirigiéndose a los del doctor. El psicólogo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el perfume casi floral que manaba de ella; sus ojos se perdieron rápido en los labios de Luan; no se creía capaz de besar a una mujer cuarenta años más joven que él, no obstante, lo hizo.

La sensación de probar sus labios, con un gusto dulce, salado y un poco seco debido a la bebida, había sido la mejor en muchos años. Un beso casto, suave, amoroso; el tacto de aquel beso solo pudo compararlo a lo más parecido de una sincera muestra de amor desde el último beso que le dio Elaine, hace casi diez años atrás. Sus labios todavía se quedaron separados por unos cuantos milímetros después de besarse. El brillo visto por John en los ojos de Luan se había trasformado en algo inefable, más allá de bello.

— ¿Cuánto bebimos, Luan? —preguntó John.

—No sé tú —contestó susurrando mientras rosaba sus labios con los de Smith—. Tomé lo suficiente para saber lo que estoy haciendo.

Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, y esta vez, John tuvo la intención de profundizar. Luan lo supo al sentir la mano de John desplazarse hasta su nuca, para finalmente ser interrumpidos por Lori, que salió en busca de su hermana menor. Apenas gritó su nombre para hacerlos voltear, supo su error. Su expresión casi reflejaba algo de asco, solo atinó a meterse procurando no mirar.

— ¿Era tu hermana?

—Sí, Lori —Luan torció la boca con algo de fastidio para luego empezar a reírse—. No le hagas caso, está enojada porque su exnovio la vio salir del baño con otro tipo. Vamos, debo vigilar que no le arranque la cabeza a Leni.

Smith obedeció, dejándose tomar de la mano por Luan y entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. No estaba seguro de cómo irían las cosas a partir de este punto. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento. Cautivado por una sensación que no sentía desde tener a su esposa hace ya mucho tiempo.

7

Luna miró por todo el lugar, buscando a sus hermanas, pues una a una fueron desapareciendo del sitio. No se trataba de algo molesto; ya antes había visto lo animada que Luan estaba con el doctor Smith, ese bendito hombre que les había conseguido una de sus mejores presentaciones hasta el momento. Leni no se separaba de Bobby, pero los perdió de vista luego de haber visto a Leni ir al segundo piso, seguida por él. Lori andaba por ahí, de hecho, la pudo ver salir del baño junto a otro tipo. Joder, lo vergonzoso que resultaba todo ello era muy gracioso.

—Ahora, una canción escrita por nuestro baterista ¡Chunk! —el anuncio de Luna hizo aplaudir a todos los presentes, pues ya entrados en copas y música, pedían un poco más—. Por cierto, chicas… está soltero. —Sí, Luna se convertía en la mejor amiga de todos, haciendo reír incluso más que Luan; una faceta que se acrecentaba con cada cerveza atontándola trago a trago.

El ritmo comenzó, pesado, denotando una letra más salvaje a todas las demás en su repertorio de esta noche. La voz de Luna ya sonaba algo ronca, no lo pudo disimular, pero la gente seguía ahí, disfrutando. Y ella disfrutaba junto a ellos. Su deleite, era el deleite de su público. El autor se lució, haciendo estremecer hasta las botellas detrás de la barra con el potente sonido de su batería. Eso sí, tanto Sam como Tabby se adaptaron haciendo vibrar a todos con las guitarras. La rubia, especialmente, usando la guitarra de Luna.

 _En un barrio de obreros crecí  
Y ahí fue donde aprendí  
Que en la vida siempre hay que luchar sin parar  
Sin parar_

 _En la escuela yo nunca aprendí  
Pues las calles fueron mi único tutor  
En el parque yo me gradué en chicas y Rock N Roll_

 _De los curas salvando mi piel ese honor  
Con el que te envenena cualquier religión_

 _Soy lo que todos esperan de mí  
De la piel del Diablo yo soy  
De una estirpe que está por venir  
Que empieza por ti_

 _Hasta que un día me enamoré  
Y puse precio a mi piel  
Casi dejo la música y mi alma  
Por las piernas de una mujer_

 _No hay beso más poderoso que el de una canción  
No hay corazón que no arda al oír rock n roll_

 _¡Soy lo que todos esperan de mí!  
De la piel del Diablo yo soy  
De una estirpe que está por venir  
Que empieza por ti_

 _¡Soy el guardián de las noches en ti!  
De la piel del Diablo yo soy  
¡El canalla que muere por ti!  
Si tú te vas…_

La música se tornó tranquila, esta vez Luna cerró los ojos y casi se sintió flotar en el escenario. El sonido de la gente era tan apabullante como hipnótico, yendo al compás de las guitarras de sus amigas. El sonido agresivo regresó acompañado de las manos de Sam, en un solo tan tremendo que solo hizo aumentar la euforia de todos en el bar. Se había transformado en un sitio ruidoso al que regresó para poner fin a su canción.

 _Soy lo que todos esperan de mí  
De la piel del Diablo yo soy  
De una estirpe que está por venir  
Que empieza por ti_

 _Soy el guardián de las noches en ti  
De la piel del Diablo yo soy  
¡El canalla que muere por ti!  
Si tú te vas…  
¡De la piel del Diablo, yo soy!_

Una vez terminada la canción, los visitantes del bar casi les aplaudían. Luna no podía estar más conforme, incluso sus manos sudorosas por sostener el micrófono en esta última canción se sentían temblar de adrenalina. Sus amigos solo sonreían al público, complacidos de escuchar tan cálido recibimiento. Las cosas cambiaron cuando hicieron ademán por bajar del escenario, justo en el momento donde les traían una ronda más de tarros de cerveza. Tabby y Billy habían rechazado la mayoría, Sam tomó bastante, no tanto como ella y Chunk, y definitivamente ella había aceptado más cerveza que Chunk.

 _¡O-TRA! ¡O-TRA! ¡O-TRA!,_ canturreaba el público. Luna estaba considerándolo, y cuando Sam le puso una mano encima, puso su más grande sonrisa.

—Creo que debemos bajar, ¿no te parece?

—No —sentenció Luna.

—Jo, la retaste —se burló su enorme baterista. Sam no tuvo ningún problema en tocar un poco más— ¿Qué tienes en mente, jefa?

—Estoy inspirada —les dijo señalando al público— ¿Algo que combine con nuestra bebida les parece bien?

—Más que bien, pero Sam no sabe la canción —replicó Tabby.

—Tonterías —Sam regresó a su puesto, sonriendo y guiñando a Luna de forma coqueta—. La hemos ensayado bastante.

La mesera que traía su cerveza las dejó en una bandeja, en las mismas butacas donde había puesto las rondas anteriores. Ninguno de sus amigos tomó uno de los tarros, sin importar lo delicioso y llamativo a la vista. Las gotas corrían por los bordes, dotándolos de un brillo tan peculiar que parecía ser llamada hacia ellos.

—Una más —anunció en el micrófono, recibiendo ovaciones por parte de todos.

Sam y Tabby una vez más le dieron el inicio, suave y divertido esta vez.

 _Si no encuentras tu lugar  
Si has perdido en ti la fe  
Y no puedes olvidar  
A ese amor que dibujó sobre lienzos de tu piel  
Una mueca hecha de un adiós_

 _Si un amigo te vendió por monedas y un tacón  
Y la noche es tu rival  
Contra el mal de soledad, bébete hoy la ciudad  
Y ahogarás la amargura al brindar_

 _Cuando salga el sol, seguiremos en el bar  
Seguiremos sin dormir  
Mataremos en la barra nuestras penas con champán  
¡Vente, vámonos a emborrachar!_

Hubo un interludio en la melodía que Luna aprovechó para escabullirse hasta donde estaba la cerveza. Alzando el tarro frente a todos los demás, se lo llevó a la boca para beber como si no hubiera un mañana. La mirada atónita de Sam, junto a las risas de Billy y Tabby hicieron la perfecta combinación junto a la risa de Chunk y los aplausos de todos los presentes al ver cómo Luna se bebió todo el tarro mientras seguía jugueteando con el micrófono.

 _Si el olvido dibujó con carmín en el colchón  
El perfil de un viejo amor  
Pinta un corazón con aliento hecho de alcohol  
Y su imagen se borrará_

 _Es más sano que llorar, medicarte en algún bar  
Con recetas de pasión  
No estés solo, ¡únete! Y antes de que cuente diez  
Ahogarás la amargura al brindar_

 _Cuando salga el sol, seguiremos en el bar  
Seguiremos sin dormir  
Mataremos en la barra nuestras penas con champán  
¡Vente, vámonos a emborrachar!_

 _¡Resacosix en la barra!  
¡Resacosix en el bar!  
¡Resacosix en cualquier lugar!_

La melodía por fin terminó, dejando satisfechos a todos y con una enorme sonrisa que Luna tomó como una buena recompensa. Había sido una gran noche, entonces se retiró abrazando a Sam por los hombros para bajar del escenario y seguir con su fiestecita.

8

La gente se dispersó poco después de las tres de la mañana; uno que otro tipo era sacado del bar por el personal, otros tantos se retiraban entre risas, alegando que iban a buscar otro lugar donde seguir su parranda.

—Oye, Leni, ¿serías nuestra conductora designada? —preguntó Luan, abrazada al doctor Smith—. Nosotros solo ve-veníamos a "amnimar" a Luna y terminamos muy, muy mal —las risas de Luan hicieron reír a todos, excepto al doctor, quien permanecía mirando detrás de la barra con gesto serio— ¿Soy una chica mala, doctor? —Luan le tocaba la mejilla, dejando atónitas a Luna y Leni por su coqueta forma de actuar.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Luan —el doctor, también haciendo caso a sus insinuaciones, le besó el dorso de la mano con lentitud.

— ¿Debo preocuparme de eso? —le susurró Tabby a Luna, provocando que ella y Sam se echaran a reír.

—No, déjalos, se ven bien.

—Yo opino que son adorables —se unió Sam, quien le susurró a Luna también—. Me recuerda a nosotras.

De todas las personas que quedaban en el bar, la agrupación de Luna ocupó casi toda la barra. El conductor de ellos sería Billy, pues Chunk ya estaba casi dormido por el alcohol, mientras tanto las mujeres habían tomado demás. Incluso Tabby, aunque con algo de recelo, temiendo que le dijeran algo, pero el propietario no tenía objeción en darle alcohol a una menor de edad.

—Claro, yo los llevo —dijo Leni, bebiendo de su refresco—. Solo quisiera saber en qué auto, porque creo que Lori ya se fue. Nosotros vinimos en taxi, ¿verdad, Bobby?

—Ajá, y teníamos la intención de regresar igual, pero ya que nos necesitan…

—Nos iremos en mi auto —dijo el psicólogo—. Déjenme en mi casa y llévenselo a casa de Luan. Y más vale que nos vayamos rápido, porque si siguen dándome licor…

—No te voy a dejar tomar una sola copa más —regañó Luan.

—Entonces, si quieren vayan afuera, yo iré al baño antes de irnos.

Leni fue directo, casi corriendo, sintiéndose algo incómoda por haber sido la única bebiendo soda fría. En todo caso, luego de escoger con cuidado un inodoro más o menos limpio, salió para lavarse las manos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo al ver a Lori recargada en la puerta. No tenía cara amigable, para variar.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Leni—. Estuve llamándote toda la noche.

—Te estaba evitando, ¿eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta?

Leni frunció el entrecejo al escuchar una respuesta tan ácida. Aun así, siguió tratando de hablar con ella de forma amistosa.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que no me di cuenta —Leni incluso sonrió, apenada—. Lamento ser así de estúpida, ¿me perdonas?

Lori seguía viéndola, estaba enojada, Leni lo sabía, pero no podía encontrar el momento oportuno para zafarse del incómodo encuentro.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo estúpida que eres? ¿Porque viniste a este sitio con mi exnovio? ¿Por haber pasado en frente del jodido baño en un mal momento?

—Claro, por todo —Leni agachó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban con la misma intensidad a cuando veía una araña—. Sé que soy tonta e inoportuna, no fue mi intención y lo digo en serio, Lori yo…

— ¿Desde cuándo le estás coqueteando a Bobby? —la pregunta le salió a Lori como un susurro al acercarse a Leni para acorralarla.

La rubia ingenua quiso capturar cada fracción de su aliento, para percibir alcohol o quizás uno de sus cigarros de marihuana que olían tan repulsivo. La boca de Lori, sin embargo, no destilaba algún tipo de droga. Ella estaba sobria.

—Dijiste que no…

—Claro que me importa —Leni casi podía oír cómo rechinaban sus dientes con cada palabra—. Te lo advierto, Leni. No me hagas enojar otra vez, ¿está claro?

Ella no tuvo opción más que asentir.

Lori se quedó satisfecha con aquella respuesta y luego se marchó, sin importarle haberla dejado llorando. En tanto, Leni sentía un amargo nudo en la garganta luego de tal humillación. Cada insulto que Lori profirió lo sentía enterrándose en su pecho. No pudo recuperar por completo la calma, y no queriendo retrasar el viaje de regreso ni preocupar a sus hermanas, salió del baño con dirección a la puerta.

El doctor Smith seguía charlando con Luan, mientras Bobby reía junto a Chunk, Luna y Sam. Todos se le quedaron viendo, borrando uno a uno sus sonrisas al verla tan triste. Luna y Bobby fueron los primeros en tomarla por un brazo para distinguir bien su expresión en la oscuridad del estacionamiento.

— ¿Estás bien, Leni? —preguntaba el moreno.

—No-nada —se trabó al hablar, tratando de disimular—. Es que… vi una araña espantosa en el baño. Es todo, ¿ya nos…?

— ¿Te encontraste con Lori? —se atrevió a preguntar Luan, sabiendo que su hermana nunca lloraría del miedo. Al menos no del que infunde un pequeño bicho.

Leni no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza, confirmándole a Luna. Solo ese pequeño impulso necesitó la rockera para enfurecer y alejarse a buscar a su hermana. La rubia trató de detenerla jalándola por un brazo.

—No fue nada serio —le dijo—. Solo me gritó un poco, nada más. Luna, por favor…

— ¿Por qué te gritó?

Los nervios traicionaron a Leni por tercera vez, haciéndola mirar hacia Bobby. La furia de Luna incrementó con eso y con más razón decidió ir a por ella. Si no podía encontrarla, la iría a buscar hasta su casa. Bobby quiso ir con ella, sin embargo, Chunk se lo impidió. Cosa que no hizo con Sam ni Luan. El doctor Smith también hizo por detenerlas, desistiendo apenas las vio correr. El alcohol hacía que las personas siguieran sus malas ideas, no le quedó más que esperar.

—Luna lleva tiempo queriendo hacer esto —le dijo Chunk con seriedad a Bobby—. Solo quería una excusa, así que no lo arruines.

9

—Detente, Luna —alegaba Sam, tratando de jalarla por el brazo—. Estás borracha, no es buena idea lo que estás pensando.

—Escúchala, por favor —pedía Luan también—. Ya debemos irnos, no hagas pasar otro mal rato a Leni.

—Cállense las dos —fue lo único que dijo.

A ella no le importó ni el frío ni las súplicas de las dos chicas, solo siguió avanzando. Lori apenas se estaba alistando para irse, y como siempre, estaba viendo su estúpido celular sin estar consciente de que Luna se acercaba a ella; incluso ignoró a Tabby, quien se quedó viendo desde la camioneta cómo _literalmente_ le cayó encima a Lori. Lo primero que hizo fue tirarle el celular de las manos, dejándola atónita.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó sobresaltada.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa?

Una furiosa y fuerte bofetada aterrizó en su mejilla, volteándole el rostro y casi haciéndola caer al suelo.

—Sabes lo sensible que es Leni, ¿por qué le hiciste algo así?

—Yo no hice nada —farfullaba Lori, tratando de orientarse.

Luna la tomó por los cabellos, jalando su cabeza y golpeándola repetidamente en la mejilla hasta que Sam la separó, provocando que las uñas de Lori se le clavaran a lo largo de los brazos. No fue suficiente para ella, ya que logró separarse de su agarre y arremeter de nuevo contra la mayor, acorralándola contra el auto. Lori trataba de defenderse, sin embargo, los enfurecidos golpes Luna le estaban tomando la delantera.

— ¡Yo no le hice nada a esa idiota! —gritaba a cada golpe que Luna asestaba.

—La idiota eres tú —le dijo entre dientes—. Le gritaste solo por estar aquí con Bobby.

Lori no respondió, sino que trató de morderle los dedos de la mano mientras trataba en vano de darle un rodillazo. Luna la tenía a su merced, teniendo que intervenir Luan para separarla de su furioso agarre por el cabello.

—Luna, ya déjala —le pidió tratando de moderar su voz—. Lori ya tuvo suficiente, Leni también. Solo larguémonos de aquí.

— ¡No! —sentenció mirando a Lori—. Ya me cansé de todo lo que has hecho, Lori. Eres una puta y ni siquiera te importa lo que le dijiste a tu hermana.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate!

Los golpes dolían, sin embargo, Sam estaba consciente de todo lo que Luna se había guardado. Meterse en esa "pelea" habría sido un error, por ello, le daba mérito a Luan. Solo entre familia se entendían. Tabby decidió seguir su camino, dejando a unos pocos detrás de ellas que miraban el encuentro entre risas.

— ¡Luna! —seguía gritando Luan, tratando de alejarla.

Decidió obedecerla, no sin antes darle a Lori un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que le reventó el labio. Los cabellos de Lori caían por su cara, dándole un aspecto casi bestial por el enojo y el dolor punzando hasta su pómulo.

— ¿Qué te importa…? —seguía alegando Lori en voz baja.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó Luna—. No tienes el derecho de decirme nada.

—Yo… no…

—Jodida zorra —fue lo último que dijo Luna.

Lori no se defendió más, solo se metió al auto sin importarle que Luan la estuviera llamando. Ella también estaba molesta con su hermana mayor, sin embargo, las acciones de Luna no le parecían correctas. Sam ya la estaba tranquilizando, pues bufaba cual toro enfurecido.

— ¿Qué ganabas haciendo esto? —preguntó Luan de forma sarcástica.

—Lo mismo que ella gritándole a Leni —dijo sobándose los nudillos—. Ya vámonos, solo terminé de amargarme mis cervezas.

Esta vez, las tres regresaron caminando a los autos, encontrándose con que los tres hombres no lucían nada contentos. A Luna le seguía importando un carajo.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos. Claro, fue un capítulo un poco más dramático que el anterior, pero yo creo que salió genial.**

 **Como siempre, le agradezco a mi amigo Byakko Yugure por su ayuda en la revisión de este capítulo. En serio, eres excelente.**

 **Y muchas gracias a ustedes por estar al pendiente de esta historia, por lo que de paso les aviso que la segunda parte está por concluir. Me encantaría leer su opinión en los reviews, recuerden que son indispensables para su servidor. Hasta la próxima.**

 **La enorme bufanda que trae Lucy es una referencia al 4to Doctor, de la serie británica "Doctor Who".**

 _ **Marciano:**_ **Referencia a la novela de Stephen King, "El resplandor". De esta forma es en que Jack Torrance se refiere al Martini.**

 **Las canciones usadas en este capítulo perteneces a la banda Mago de Oz, y se titulan "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe", "De la piel del Diablo" y "Resacosix en la barra", la cual es una adaptación del tema de Queen llamado " '39 ".**

— **Slash.**


	17. Amanecer

**¡Saludos! Antes de iniciar, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo en compañía de su familia, amigos y seres queridos. Por mi parte, yo me la pasé enfermo de gripe casi todas las fiestas, pero ya estoy repuesto y con un capítulo nuevo para ustedes, espero que les guste.** _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 **15  
** **Amanecer**

1

Chunk yacía dormido en el sofá de la sala, Tabby y Billy dormían en la cama de Luna, mientras que Sam y Luna estaban recostadas en la cama de la rubia. El mareo iba y venía, pero la borrachera ya estaba dando tregua a la chica Loud, dejando una batalla reñida sin cansancio o vómito. Solo con muchas ganas de dormir.

— ¿Ya estás dormida? —preguntó Luna.

—No —susurró la otra— ¿Me acompañas a casa de mis padres?

—Te acompañaré a donde sea, mientras vayamos en la tarde.

La rubia se empezó a reír de forma torpe, aunque juguetona y coqueta.

— ¿Todavía te duelen los rasguños?

— ¿Cuáles rasguños? Ah, no te preocupes.

Sam levantó los brazos de Luna para mirar las marcas en sus brazos, recordando de forma fugaz lo vivido apenas horas atrás. A pesar de todo, Luna no renegaba o se quejaba; de cierto modo, le gustaba su faceta. Era positiva, optimista, pero no apartaba la mente de las cosas importantes a pesar de ser muy impulsiva.

—Siempre defiendes a los que quieres, ¿no? Ojalá le hubieras roto la nariz a mi papá cuando te golpeó esa noche.

—Ya deja de lamentarte por eso —Luna no pudo evitar reírse—. Sucedió hace mucho, además, debía quedar bien con "mi suegro", ¿no es verdad?

—Pero ya no lo es.

—No me molestaría que lo fuera.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguna reparó siquiera en el hecho de estar acostadas en la misma cama. Ya fuera por lo entorpecidos de sus sentidos por la borrachera y el desvelo, o porque la confesión quedó implícita con esas palabras.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —se atrevió a indagar Sam.

—No es la forma de decirlo —siguió diciendo Luna—. Somos adultas, Sam.

Todo parecía sacado de un sueño, incluso la bruma tan característica que ambientaba toda la ilusión, que no te permitía ver más allá de tu nariz. En ese breve momento, antes de quedarse dormida, se volteó para besar la mejilla de Luna.

—Por mí está bien —dijo mientras sonreía, cayendo dormida.

Luna volteó la cara hacia donde estaba Sam, cerrando los ojos sin poder creer lo que dijo. Sonrió, sin embargo, por las cosas que el alcohol le dio valor para decir. Aun en su estado no sabía si las cosas irían bien, pero sería lindo retomar lo que dejaron hace tiempo ya.

2

El fulgor de la estrella en el cielo le despertó, sus extremidades estaban adormecidas, y sus labios resecos casi sangran al despegarse para gritar. Sin embargo, el grito murió antes de salir de su garganta, sus brazos y piernas respondieron luego de escuchar el sonido de la tierra removiéndose no muy lejos de ella; Lucy se tomó un momento para espabilarse, sabiendo que estaba soñando otra vez.

Ahora se encontraba en el porche de una casa, no muy nueva, pero adornada con macetas donde había flores un poco marchitas, tanto que ni siquiera provocaba tocarlas u olerlas, más bien daban un aire deprimente y escabroso al sitio. En la pared al lado suyo había colgados tres cisnes de porcelana, todos con flores marchitas también. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde no quiso ver en un principio estaba una mujer pelirroja, hincada, sacando tierra de varios surcos. Al lado suyo había una carretilla cargada con plantas, macetas y abono.

El cielo resultaba una contradicción en sí mismo, pues estaba nublado, pero las nubes estaban de color anaranjado. Un color tan vivo y a la vez opaco, al que encontraba parecido con agua y aceite mezclados. Todo esto acompañado de la estrella fría que vio semanas antes, la cual irradiaba manchas blancas y resplandecientes que a su vez parecían manar oscuridad. Bajando la vista, pudo notar que el césped era marrón y seco, que las plantas eran verdes y parecían estar cubiertas de polvo blanco, como cenizas.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la mujer sin dar la cara.

Lucy no supo qué responder, pues le aterraba la idea de ver que todo se transformaba en una horrible pesadilla. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo, la voz del doctor Smith se escuchó en su mente, ordenándole interactuar con su sueño, tal como él se lo pidió en su última cita.

— ¿Quién es eres? —se atrevió a curiosear la gótica.

—Me llamo Elaine.

Por alguna razón, el nombre le sonó muy familiar. Algo ofuscaba su mente, algo que la provocaba a mirar la estrella en el cielo. Ahora parecía un borrón igualmente resplandeciente en medio de la nada.

—Estoy bien, aunque un poco asustada —murmuró Lucy—. Suspiro… esto es raro.

—Sé lo que pasó antes —dijo la mujer—, pero no soy como ellos. Yo no estuve en ese sitio, solo estoy aquí porque la puerta estaba abierta.

Con mucho temor, Lucy fue levantándose de la silla mecedora en el pórtico y caminó hacia ella, abrazándose a sí misma por el terrible frío en el ambiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Él no me ha dejado ir.

La mujer volteó, mostrándole tener bellas facciones que resaltaban con ese color rojo encendido de su cabello, el cual resultaba como una flama en medio de la oscuridad. En su mirada había tristeza, en su piel también se marcaban varias heridas, y su gesto afable se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Conoces a mi esposo —dijo derramando una lágrima—. Por eso pude sentirte, por eso vine. Este ya no es mi lugar, pero permanezco aquí desde que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿La puerta?

—Muchos pasaron —ella se levantó con algo de trabajo y se sentó en la carretilla, en uno de los sacos de abono—. Casi todos ellos son gente mala, buscan hacer daño. Yo no, porque escuché la voz de mi esposo y quise venir. Me trajo hasta aquí, pero muero de nuevo. Todos ellos son… monstruos. Ya no son humanos. Y me daba miedo interponerme.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?

Elaine se tocó el cuello, haciéndole notar a Lucy un collar donde colgaba una pequeña medalla, en ella había un corazón. Al darle vuelta, había una nota musical, y observando más de cerca comprobó que la cadenita era de oro, mientras lo demás era plata.

—Él me puso esto cuando morí —seguido de eso se la quitó, pero la conservó en su puño—. Hay una mancha en mi cabeza, me borra palabras de la mente. Yo conocía la palabra antes de venir aquí, de seguir a la mujer.

La pequeña gótica no estaba entendiendo nada, incluso parecía estar hablando con una de esas mujeres locas que salían en la tele, en programas de terror o documentales de manicomios.

—Los malos no olvidan palabras —dijo Elaine—. Yo soy buena, no puedo recordarlo. Ella me lo dijo al traerme aquí por esa puerta.

Elaine señaló detrás de Lucy, en el pequeño espacio donde se dividían las casas. Un rincón oscuro al que le dio miedo siquiera pensar en acercarse.

—Ella también olvida, pero me trajo aquí.

La mujer cayó de rodillas, Lucy la sostuvo y comprobó lo helado de su piel, la cual estaba acartonada, derruida, como un lienzo húmedo y ablandado por el tiempo. Parecía haber sido sacada de una pintura, y la sola sensación en sus dedos le provocó un terrible martirio. Ella no parecía estar hecha de nada que haya tocado. Su piel la rechazaba, era algo inhumano, extraño. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo de ella, sino una terrible tristeza.

—¿De qué puerta me hablas? ¿Quién es ella?

—La mujer que olvida.

Cuando ella ya no pudo sostenerla y su cabeza se le recargó en el regazo, Elaine le entregó la cadena. Lucy no le prestó atención por el momento, su prioridad era que ella le dijera un poco más.

—Me borra más cosas —decía—. Todo lo que vi camino aquí. Por favor, entrega esto a mi esposo y dile que sea un mejor hombre.

— ¿Quién es tu esposo?

—Jonathan Smith.

La piel de Lucy se erizó, el aliento se le fue, y entonces las heridas tuvieron sentido. Su gesto amable se trasformó de nuevo, dotándola de ojeras, de una delgadez abominable, su cabello se comenzó a caer a mechones que casi llenaban un puño.

—Pude verlo gracias a ti —susurró—. Lo quieres mucho, y eso que solo llevan poco tiempo conociéndose bien, ¿cómo podrías no quererlo? Es un hombre excepcional.

Lucy asintió, tragaba saliva, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación al no poder sostenerla más; el dolorido gesto agónico de la mujer la llenaba de pesar, ¿cómo es que se había transformado en cuestión de segundos?

—Sí, lo es —dijo Lucy, sonriéndole—. Me ayuda a superar las cosas, es un hombre genial. Fue muy afortunada de estar con él.

—No sabes cuánto lo extraño —susurraba ella.

—Él también la extraña, se lo aseguro.

—Me borró la palabra… que quise decir —la mujer alcanzó a mirarla a los ojos para decir unas últimas palabras—. Puedo sentir la angustia de John a través de ti.

En ese momento, la mujer se deshizo en el aire como un papel quemándose, cubriendo todo el jardín de ceniza. Ahora parecía que una nevada había caído de un momento a otro, y fue cuando Lucy se levantó para ir donde señalaba la mujer. A donde estaba la puerta. El collar se lo enredó en la mano y caminó hacia el oscuro rincón, esperando lo que hubiera ahí. Pero cuando llegó, solo encontró una luz que la encegueció.

Al abrir los ojos otra vez, sus sospechas se cumplieron.

Un terrible dolor atenazaba su mano mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Al abrir el puño descubrió el collar de Elaine, el cual estaba quemando su mano, incluso sacaba humo. El llanto no se hizo esperar y despertó a Lynn, quien comprendió todo apenas en sus primeros segundos de despertar. Lucy lloraba, casi gritaba, mientras su mano izquierda se ponía roja, sangraba y humeaba.

— ¡Lucy, Santo Dios!

La deportista casi se cayó al correr hacia su cama, la medalla estaba tan caliente que el color casi alumbraba. Se trataba de una luz sobrenatural que casi hizo a Lynn arrepentirse de acercarse. Lucy cerró el puño y lo llevó a su pecho, mientras Lynn trataba de quitárselo, lo cual logró al usar su fuerza para abrir su mano. Lo caliente del objeto provocó que ella lo tirara al suelo, donde terminaría de enfriarse.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Están muertos —dijo, dejando atónita a su hermana—. La gente en mis sueños.

Antes de que siguiera explicándose, Lynn la obligó a levantarse ordenándole que se pusiera un abrigo. Lucy seguía soñolienta, sintiendo como si una bruma escapando de su sueño rodeara el ambiente. Lynn se vistió, logrando poner el collar en una de sus tantas camisas tiradas que encontró, sintiendo como se calentaba.

—Vamos, no podemos dejar que mamá vea esto.

3

Se bajaron del taxi estando frente a la construcción, tratando de ignorar el viento helado y la endeble nevada matutina. Hasta el momento, aunque Lynn disfrutaba ayudando a Lucy no podía concebir todavía el haber visto una manifestación paranormal de tal magnitud sin estar en ese viejo programa de televisión que Lincoln veía los viernes en la noche.

Entretanto, dejaba que Lucy reflexionara en silencio mientras miraba el cercado de la construcción como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto. Su mirada podía discernir el miedo latente. Como cuando estaba pequeña y tenía esas pesadillas. Así pues, recordando lo hablando con Lincoln hace un par de meses, en el incidente de la bañera, decidió darle un poco más de apoyo, esta vez, como un oído amigable.

— ¿Quieres explicarme, Luce?

La gótica siguió mirando el cercado, con las manos en los bolsillos sin prestarle atención a Lynn, aparentemente.

—Solo sé que la gente de mis pesadillas ya no está viva —comenzó a hablar sabiendo que Lynn preguntaba por haberla escuchado hace un par de horas, cuando despertó—. No estoy segura de por qué puedo verlos yo. Es cansado y da miedo, no espero que nadie lo comprenda. Nadie puede.

Lynn se acercó de nuevo sonriéndole con optimismo, cosa que extrañamente animó a Lucy; esta vez, Lynn no se quedaba atrás en expresar sus inquietudes, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no preguntar alguna idiotez. Escogía sus palabras, no queriendo decir lo primero que pasara por su cabeza.

—Significa que ya sucedió antes, ¿no? Bien, pero ¿qué hay del collar? ¿También te sucedió antes?

—El barco de ese niño, el moño, el rosario… —fue numerando con los dedos—. La verdad no sé si además del niño, los demás están muertos. Pero la mujer que me dio este collar lo está. Por lo mismo, pienso que los demás también.

— ¿Te dijo algo? No me digas que esto sucede así nada más, no podría creerlo.

—Me pidió que le entregara esto a su marido —contestó, sacándose el collar del bolsillo del abrigo—. No sé si debo hacerlo, no quiero herirlo y tampoco que piense que soy una rara. Ya me ayudó mucho, Lynn. No puedo hacerle algo tan malo.

—Oye, oye ¿conoces al marido de la mujer?

—Es el doctor Smith —dijo sin más, prestándole el collar a Lynn—. Fue su esposa quien me entregó este collar. No puedo simplemente llegar con esto en las manos y decirle, "oiga, su mujer me entregó esto en un sueño".

—Pero esa es la verdad —Lynn terminó abrazándola por los hombros—. Entiende que puede ser extraño, pero ya hablaron de esto, ¿no?

—No de forma seria, Lynn. A decir verdad, hemos desviado un poco la conversación tratando de pensar que todo es algo posible, porque él sabe que estas cosas no pueden estar ocurriendo.

— ¿Ha servido?

Lucy se quedó con las palabras en la boca, no queriendo tomar en cuenta las veces donde todo convergía en su atracción hacia Lincoln. Ni en cómo todo el estrés culminaba en este tipo de sueños, y mucho menos iba a decirle al doctor que las pocas veces donde había interactuado con todo a su alrededor fue su esposa quien la visitó.

— ¿Tú crees que está bien? No quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Si es tan bueno como Luan nos cuenta, entonces créeme que ya sabe lo peor de ti, y esto no hará diferencia, Lucy.

— ¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? —preguntó Lucy con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Solo trato de ayudarte, porque sé que es complicado, pero si el doctor y tú han hablado de esto, entonces reafirmará todas las sesiones, ¿no?

Lucy no lo había pensado de ese modo, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de entregarle el collar. Además, no había entregado ninguno de los artículos que la demás gente en sus sueños le habían entregado. Por supuesto, ninguno lo pidió y ella estaba muy aterrorizada para pensarlo.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Luan primero —declaró al fin Lucy—. El doctor confía mucho en ella, son buenos amigos. Tal vez ella pueda suavizar un poco la noticia.

—Vale, entonces debemos volver a casa antes de que ella se vaya, ¿está bien? Me estoy congelado. Por cierto, si alguien pregunta, te hiciste eso en la escuela —dijo señalando la curación de su quemadura—. Le diremos a mamá y papá que solo estábamos afuera, ya sabes, haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

La menor decidió obedecer, pues estaba agotada mentalmente para solo haber comenzado el día. No se sentía con ánimo de discutir con nadie, ni siquiera en maquinar alguna explicación para su salida tan temprano, o tan solo explicar que habían salido a hacer ejercicio con su ropa de dormir. Lo que sí, es que al menos no debía escondérselo a Lincoln, porque él sabía todo acerca de ella, y la hacía sentirse segura.

—Me imagino que le contarás a Lincoln —dijo Lynn sin mirarla mientras se ponían de camino a casa.

—Sí, le diré —dijo en voz baja—. A lo mejor, él puede darme otro punto de vista. Siempre lo hace.

Por supuesto, poco sabían ellas dos que Luan ni siquiera había llegado a dormir la noche anterior. Solo encontraron a Lori bajando las escaleras, no lucía especialmente contenta y tenía una fea herida en los labios; pero las menores no preguntaron y Lori devolvió la cortesía ignorando la quemadura de Lucy. Uno a uno, la familia Loud fue bajando para desayunar en una calma más común, por mucho que Lucy sintiera un millón de voces dentro de su cabeza, susurrándole toda clase de escenarios que se podrían desarrollar si le daba o no el collar al doctor Smith.

Lincoln se sentó al lado de ella, dejándola atrapada en medio de él y Lynn. Al poco rato, Lincoln llamó su atención al ver la herida. Con una mirada y un gesto cómplice, ella le dio a entender que hablarían después de desayunar.

4

— ¿Otro más?

Las palabras no salieron de Lincoln como el reproche de un jovencito que se entera de tener otro examen la semana próxima, sino con tono preocupante.

—No es solo eso, Lincoln —dijo Lucy, sentándose al lado suyo en la cama—. Es el collar de la esposa del doctor Smith.

La cara de Lincoln pasó al terror en un instante, y en una acción algo cobarde, le entregó el artículo a Lucy, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su hermana, por otro lado, no vio con desagrado su reacción, sino que tomó el collar y lo observó, jugando con él entre sus manos cual si fuera una moneda. En cierto modo, le pareció grosero no pensar en el tremendo valor sentimental que dicho collar tenía para el doctor. Incluso si lo había enterrado junto con su esposa, algo debió significar.

—No sé si dárselo, no quiero herirlo —sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a Lincoln—. Él trata de ayudarme con todo esto, ¿y le voy a entregar el collar con el cual enterró a su esposa? ¿En qué clase de monstruo me convierte eso?

A veces, tener confianza en alguien hace que te expreses de ti mismo como no lo harías con nadie. La palabra "monstruo" no salió con Lynn, pero con Lincoln sí. Lucy estaba empezando a desesperarse. Poco a poco sentía que su mundo se cerraba entorno a una pesadilla donde no podía estar en paz, ni dormida ni despierta.

—Él no pensara que eres un monstruo —como siempre, _Ace Savvy_ al rescate.

—Le pregunté a Lynn sobre todo el asunto —alzando la mano, Lucy le mostró la quemadura provocada por el collar—. Ella vio cuando esto apareció en mi mano de la nada. Ahora no puede negar que las cosas suceden como si nada, ¡que esto — exclamó descubriendo las heridas de sus antebrazos— no lo hice yo! Entonces, ¿qué opciones tengo? Si le entrego esto al doctor, puede creerme o puede reaccionar mal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Lynn?

—Dijo que debo dárselo —la respuesta, tan tajante, pareció esclarecer un poco a Lucy, quien suspiraba con frustración—. En el fondo sé que es lo correcto, pero… no me atrevo a dárselo. Me sentiría muy mal si no lo cree o termina por cortar su amistad con Luan, Linc. No creo soportar esa carga.

Habiendo llegado a este punto, en el silencio que reinó la habitación los siguientes cinco minutos, en los cuales Lincoln miró su nevado patio trasero desde su ventana y Lucy se quedó mirando el collar, acariciándolo con su pulgar, él supo que decírselo a Lisa sería prudente. Aun así, todavía existía la posibilidad de que ella se mostrara reacia o escéptica.

—Luego de que sucediera lo de tus cortadas —dijo agachando la mirada—. Lisa decidió comenzar a ayudarte. Estaba intentando sintetizar un suero que te quitaría la capacidad de soñar.

A pesar de que la idea sonaba absurda, Lucy albergaba la esperanza de que lo hubiera logrado, pero Lincoln derribó aquel deseo al negar con la cabeza y continuar hablándole, esta vez viéndola a los ojos.

—No funcionó, de hecho, se lamenta de no poder ayudarte —Lucy agachó la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que resbalaran por su cara—. Ayer fue con nosotros a terapia porque quiso pedir la ayuda del doctor Smith.

— ¿Funcionó? ¿Ella cómo sabe de mis sueños?

—Estás subestimando a Lisa —Lincoln se sentó junto a ella en la cama—. Llegó a esa conclusión por sus propios medios. Pedirle ayuda a tu psicólogo fue algo desesperado para ella, sabes cómo es.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—No hemos visto el punto de vista de Lisa. En lo personal, tal vez debas hablar con ella antes que con el doctor Smith acerca de todo lo que te entregaron en sueños.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas más que el rosario y este collar…

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Lucy, no demoró en responder cuando vio el nombre de Luan en la pantalla.

—Perdón, ¿ya estás despierta? —fue lo primero que Luan dijo.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo?

Se escucharon voces del lado de Luan, y una de ellas parecía la del doctor. Las otras voces sonaban familiares.

—El doctor quiere hablar contigo.

Antes de preguntar la estupidez que le vino a la cabeza, _"¿estás con el doctor?",_ se frotó la frente y tragó saliva con preocupación.

—Va a llevarme a casa, dice que…

—No, no, prefiero ir a la suya.

De nuevo, murmullos del otro lado de la línea. Lucy, no queriendo lidiar con la expresión de sorpresa que Lincoln puso, decidió tomar la palabra otra vez.

—Hay algo que quiero decirle, pero el asunto es muy delicado para hablarlo en casa —trataba de excusarse, sabiendo que así ganaría un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus palabras ahora que tomó una decisión tan apresurada—. Ya sabes, están mamá y papá y las chicas. No podemos hablar claro con tanta gente, ¿está bien? ¿Qué dice él?

—Dice que está bien, ¿te mando la ubicación por WhatsApp?

—No, yo sé dónde vive —ahí fue donde Linc frunció el entrecejo, ella no supo muy bien por qué—. Te veo en un rato, ¿vale? Solo me pondré ropa.

Dicho eso, colgó.

— ¿En serio sabes dónde vive? —preguntó su hermano mayor, aprensivo.

—Avenida Sunset 193 —esta vez, Lucy tuvo que sonarse la nariz para librarse del moco escurriendo por su llanto contenido, tratando de pensar cómo le diría al doctor que su consejo rindió más frutos de los que pensó en primer lugar— ¿Me acompañas? ¿Crees que Lynn pueda ir con nosotros?

—No lo sé, voy a avisarle, mientras, ponte un abrigo.

Lincoln salió, y tratando de disimular normalidad, le respondió a Ronnie Anne su mensaje de buenos días. Le pareció muy estúpido, triste y patético acompañar dicho mensaje de un sinfín de corazones y besos en emoji mientras trataba de pensar en alguna mentira que los librara de las preguntas de sus padres mientras ellos iban a casa del doctor Smith.

Lucy, por su parte, cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba haber ido antes a la casa del doctor, salvo por aquella ocasión en que, junto a Luna, la recogieron ahí cuando Luan tuvo que cuidar su casa hace unos años. No recordaba bien la razón, ni hace cuánto tiempo fue, ni siquiera cómo lucía la calle. Solo sabía que sucedió cuando Leni todavía no se iba a la universidad con Lori.

5

Luan estaba acostada en la cama con los brazos extendidos y el cabello revuelto sobre las sábanas y las almohadas, roncando un poco. John pensaba que se veía igual que un ángel; un pensamiento interesante tomando en cuenta que la noche anterior ni siquiera hicieron el amor, sino que llegaron directo a la cama. A duras penas recordaba haberles dado indicaciones a Leni y Bobby para que durmieran en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Todo se puso borroso después, pero sabía que no hubo más.

Acababa de ducharse y todavía le escurría el agua por la frente, el aire matinal de su casa le hacía temblar, pero ya estaba consciente de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, de lo mucho que disfrutó besar a Luan, quien ahora descansaba en el lugar de la cama que antaño perteneciera a su esposa. Se sentía un poco raro verla ahí acostada, al lado del mueble donde todavía estaba el libro que Elaine solía leer por las noches antes de dormir; jamás había llevado otra mujer a su casa, por eso le parecía extraño.

A veces salía en busca de una prostituta, pero prefería pagar una habitación de motel; había ocasiones donde esas mujeres traían puesto un perfume que era dulce, pero no agradable. Jamás se atrevería a manchar el hogar que por tantos años compartió con su esposa haciendo entrar a alguna de esas mujeres; como psicólogo, sabía que las sensaciones de culpabilidad iniciadas desde el momento donde se subía a su auto para ir en búsqueda de placer vacío eran todas las señales de una angustia no resuelta. Sin embargo, prefería verlo con los ojos mundanos de un terco que jamás admitía su problema: _Soy viudo y prefiero acostarme con una puta que estar en otra relación para que el amor no me patee el culo de nuevo._

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse un bóxer y un pantalón, haciendo el suficiente ruido con los cajones para despertar a Luan, quien se quedó mirándolo desde la cama.

—Veo un psicólogo que me gusta mucho.

John volteó a verla, confundido, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su costado, adoptando una pose juguetona entre lo desarreglado y lo sexy, acentuándolo con su cabello despeinado.

—Dame terapia como a una de tus chicas francesas —siguió diciendo a la vez que se dejaba caer un tirante del sostén.

—Vamos a desayunar primero —le contestó sin seguir su broma y tomando una camisa de su clóset—. Primero deberías asearte, Luan, porque tenemos visitas.

Luan se dejó caer en la cama, riendo sin importarle que él no siguiera el juego. John la conocía muy bien como para saber que, después de su beso de anoche, Luan ya había cumplido su cometido; ella se levantó mientras se sujetaba el estómago con algo de molestia. Por supuesto, él también tenía malestar y no era nada raro tomando en cuenta lo mucho que bebieron la noche anterior.

—Rayos, ¿quiénes son?

—Mi querida cuñada Leni —le dijo sosteniendo la camisa que tomó, y una playera de color negro con el logo de la banda Black Sabbath—. Llegaron anoche, nos encontraron vagando a las afueras de un bar y nos trajeron hasta la cama.

Luan se quedó al pie de la cama tratando de no marearse, luego se aproximó a John para besarlo en la mejilla y susurrar en su oído:

—La camisa de Black Sabbath te queda muy bien.

Lo siguiente que John escuchó fue el agua de la regadera, entonces, luego de mirarse en el espejo optó por ponerse la camisa de la banda y pasarse el peine por el cabello, de modo que se veía desarreglado, pero bien. Toda una completa facha del domingo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se puso algún saco.

La noche anterior regresaba en intervalos borrosos pero satisfactorios. Toda la sensación contraria a una resaca. También, el recuerdo de la primera gran borrachera en sus años de universidad le llegó a la mente, sabiendo que esa noche perdió gran parte de la inocencia que le quedaba; por la mañana estaba acostado en el suelo de su habitación del hotel junto a sus amigos, mientras el cuarto quedó hecho un desastre y todos se quedaron sin dinero.

Esa mañana fue dura, llena de vómito y malestar estomacal tan severo que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama; ni él ni sus amigos. El sabor de la ginebra, cerveza y tequila destilaba en cada respiro ahogado, pero lisonjero. Había sido una de las grandes noches de su vida, y si bien no recordaba un carajo, era un recuerdo divertido que a Luan le causaba mucha gracia. Eran historias preventivas, según él, aunque claro, estas no suelen terminar con un "fue grandioso".

—Buenos días, señor Smith, ¿cómo sigue Luan? —preguntó Leni cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina.

—Hicimos un poco de café, disculpe la molestia —dijo Bobby alzando su taza.

—Descuida, están en su casa —sonrió tomando una taza de la cafetera—. Ya despertó, está tomando una ducha, ¿solo tomarán café o quieren algo más? Tengo unos muffins, si quieren servirse.

—Gracias, yo tomaré uno.

Smith le pasó los panecillos a Leni y luego salió de la cocina, directo al ordenador de la sala para ver las cosas que su hija le mandó durante la noche. Incluso sintió algo de vergüenza mientras esperaba a que la computadora dejara de cargar; la "investigación" pudo hacerla él mismo, pero recurrió a la vieja triquiñuela de pedir un favor, como para tener un pretexto de hablar con su propia hija o su nieta. Él podía arreglárselas bien con el internet o incluso podía pedir un par de favores. En todo caso, tal como lo esperaba, había dos links que lo redirigieron a páginas del periódico en Royal Woods, junto a un archivo de texto en Word.

—Veamos qué tienes para mí.

— **NO MÁS RISAS —**

 **26 de junio, 1982**

 **El pasado viernes 23 de junio fue descubierto el cuerpo de Alfred Newman, de 45 años, conocido como "Skippy el payaso", quien se suicidó tomando ácido muriático. El cuerpo fue encontrado por su compañero, Eric Roberts, cuando pasó por él para ir a trabajar: "Cuando llegué a su casa lo vi tirado en la sala a través de la ventana, pensé que estaba borracho, así que entré", declaró a las autoridades. El hombre ingirió una gran cantidad de ácido muriático, muriendo a las pocas horas en su casa. La policía ha dicho que investigará otras causas, pero que las pruebas de suicidio serían concluyentes. Con este ya son seis los suicidios ocurridos en la calle Orwell y la gente está muy consternada por este hecho, ya que el señor Newman nunca mostró señales de depresión u otro padecimiento mental.**

—Oh, Skippy… —susurró.

Las fotos que acompañaban el artículo estaban bastante borrosas, a blanco y negro, y Smith solo podía pensar en la fortuna de que las hayan obtenido. Solo de imaginar el terrible dolor del sujeto cuando el ácido atravesara por su garganta le hizo tener escalofríos, sin mencionar el terrible dolor y la espantosa agonía que sufrió estando ahí tirado hasta morir; por suerte la foto no era muy gráfica, solo mostraban la casa y la foto del difunto, días antes de la tragedia, vestido de payaso. Le dio un trago al café y cerró la pestaña de Firefox, luego fue con la demás información.

— **EL GRAN INCENDIO —**

 **Martes 28 de septiembre, 1983.**

 **El domingo pasado, el Museo de Artes de Royal Woods fue atacado por un hombre llamado Kenneth Barrow, empleado de seguridad, luego de sufrir un colapso nervioso la tarde previa al incendio; distintos testigos tacharon su conducta de extraña e inapropiada, ya que alegaba estar enfermo a pesar lucir en buenas condiciones. El supervisor le dio la tarde libre para terminar con las quejas, pero luego volvió, arrojando botellas cargadas de combustible y esparciendo el pánico en los visitantes del museo. Las distintas salidas fueron atrancadas, por lo que se sigue buscando un cómplice, aunque se sospecha que pudo hacerlo solo. Los bomberos lograron sofocar las llamas a la medianoche, cuatro horas después de iniciado el altercado, dejando un saldo total de 15 personas muertas, 28 heridos y daños materiales por 13.000.000 de dólares. El atacante murió también en el lugar, presumiblemente, dos horas después de haber comenzado el incendio. Fue identificado por su expediente dental.**

Las fotos del reportaje se veían borrosas, por supuesto, estaban en blanco y negro y se veían con diversas manchas, pero eran muy claras. Los restos del incendio lucían deplorables, sin mencionar las cosas invaluables que se perdieron en las horas que duró el altercado; a diferencia del artículo anterior, éste contaba con fotografías del forense que mostraban los cuerpos de las víctimas en el suelo.

John miraba las fotos, esperando poder notar algo. Los cuerpos calcinados que más bien parecían un pedazo de carbón que ardió hasta contraerse y casi volverse cenizas, mientras que las obras derretidas y quemadas parecían la menor de las pérdidas a comparación de los difuntos al lado suyo, las ventanas reventadas y las patrullas afuera solo servían como recordatorio del pánico sufrido por la gente que se vio emboscada por las llamaradas. Mirando con más atención, se dio cuenta de que las cosas evidentes no estaban en esas fotos, ahí solo estaba plasmado el dolor de quienes perecieron. Lo que buscaba estaba en la pequeña Lucy o, mejor dicho, en su pesadilla.

 _Arde conmigo…_

Ya conocía muy bien a Lucy para saber que no estaba mintiendo, y aquello lo perturbó, ¿cómo era posible que una niña de su edad soñara con alguien muerto hace tantos años? Vale, la información estaba al alcance de todos, pero también sabía que una niña no buscaría jamás información tan espantosa a propósito, a menos que buscara para una tarea. Lucy también dijo algo funesto con relación a lo mismo, pues Kenneth murió en el incendio.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando la pantalla mientras jugaba con el cursor yendo de arriba hacia abajo mientras pensaba en las posibles causas; la percepción extrasensorial fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, con la poca información que sabía. En el cajón del escritorio tenía un viejo regalo por parte de su nieta. Las cartas Zener*.

—Qué chica tan lista —susurraba mientras sonreía, pasando las cartas entre sus manos mientras negaba con una mirada perdida.

Recurrir a la parapsicología ya no le parecía una posibilidad lejana, sin embargo, usarlo por primera vez en más de treinta años de carrera le parecía arriesgado; no muchos psicólogos se atrevían a decirlo, ni a recomendar una salida por esta tangente. Incluso se sabía que el método era muy anticuado a menos que te especializaras en tal cosa. Y si bien tenía un catálogo de pacientes extraños –tanto recuperados como desertores al tratamiento– las hermanas Loud eran un caso aislado. Luan no lo requirió, pero al parecer Lucy sí. En todo caso, lo siguiente que hizo fue revisar el archivo de Word que su hija le preparó. Todavía parecía muy pronto utilizar esas cartas.

 _Cuando estábamos en la secundaria nos hicieron completar un reporte de la ciudad, para la clase de Historia; no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero por aquel entonces, averigüé que Royal Woods es una ciudad muy propensa a los incendios provocados por gente como el tal Kenneth Barrow. Es decir, con el trastorno de la piromanía. No sé si tenga relación, porque la mayoría de los incendios ocurren a las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque, las granjas y las carreteras._

 _Estuve pensando en investigar sobre Kenneth en internet, pero no le vi caso, pues parece todo el acto de un asesino a sangre fría. Lo que supuse, es que tú eres psicólogo y tal vez podrías darle un diagnóstico post mortem más correcto. No sé si tengas amigos policías, pero quizás pudieras averiguar un poco más de él si consigues su expediente, o de otras personas, como del payaso Skippy (el cual dijeron, no presentaba depresión clínica) también sé que eran otros tiempos y no se le daba la importancia a la salud mental como ocurre hoy en día. Así que esto es una opción, siéntete libre de opinar como quieras. A mí me gusta jugar a los detectives contigo, papi._

 _Ahora, también sé que la familia de Luan no es muy normal que digamos (por lo poco que me contaste sobre su dibujo hace unos años) y no sé qué tan mal estén las pesadillas de la chica que estás atendiendo ahora, pero si ella tiene admiración por personas extrañas, decidí buscar un par de cosas más, tal vez ella frecuenta uno de estos sitios y está dando como resultados todas tus suposiciones (si es que tienes) las enumero:_

 _Nunca supe si era cierto, pero en el lago corrían los rumores de voces que se escuchaban todas las noches; jamás lo corroboré, porque las pocas veces que fuimos allí cuando era niña, eran paseos en la tarde. Ya sabes, días de campo o cuando pasábamos por ahí para ir a Canadá. Recuerdo que mamá y tú competían por ver quién arrojaba la piedra más lejos y cuantas veces la podían hacer rebotar en el agua._

 _También está la carretera de hierba roja, donde a veces pasan accidentes de coche. Si no mal recuerdo, es el kilómetro 217. Esto es como una leyenda urbana. A veces iba allá con mis amigos, nos deteníamos antes de llegar a ese kilómetro y luego cambiábamos hacia el desvío. El viejo que vivía a la orilla de la carretera fue demasiado grosero, pero también estaba asustado por vernos pasar en ese tramo del camino. Jamás he querido contarte, porque sé que para ti son solo leyendas estúpidas (y también porque me hubieras matado si te enterabas de que iba por allí junto a Leonard y su pandilla de amigos)_

 _También estaba la calle Orwell, ya sabes, el vecindario abandonado junto a la avenida Franklin. De ese sitio escuché muchas cosas que daban miedo, como los niños que veían los vecinos todas las noches; la señora McClendon nos decía que a veces, en las noches, se podía escuchar risas de niños, como si estuvieran jugando. Suena a la típica historia de fantasmas, lo sé, pero no estará demás echar una mirada, ¿no?_

 _Te quiero, papá. Besos._

—Adivina quién soy —dijo Luan tapándole los ojos desde atrás.

El gesto le pareció muy divertido y pícaro, pues Luan recargaba sus pechos, aunque no desnudos, en su nuca. Su cuerpo reaccionó, pero antes de que la erección llegara a notarse, se quitó las manos de sus ojos. Correspondió al beso de Luan, nada más, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—No te importa que Leni esté aquí, ¿verdad?

—Ella sabe que me gustas —el sonrojo de Luan terminó por cautivar a John, quien sonrió, incrédulo— ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Cosas de psicólogos profesionales?

—En realidad esto es información que conseguí para ayudar a Lucy.

— ¿De verdad?

—Necesito hablar con ella pronto —Smith regresó a la computadora, siguiendo abrazado por Luan desde atrás—. Esto es demasiado importante como para esperar otra semana.

—Tal vez puedas hablar con Lucy si nos llevas a casa —Luan se acercó para susurrarle—. No sé a qué hora salga Lori de la casa, pero no creo que Leni quiera encontrarse con ella después de lo de anoche.

—No hay problema, ¿quieres desayunar antes?

—Mejor la llamo primero, todavía me duele algo el estómago.

6

Para cuando sonó el timbre, el doctor aguardaba en el sofá de la sala con las manos puestas en su cara, de modo que sus dedos quedaban en el puente de su nariz y sus labios. Cuatro hermanos Loud entraron al salón, Luan, Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy; Smith hizo un repaso mental de ellos: su comediante favorita, el chico del que Lucy estaba enamorada, la ruda deportista, y el pequeño caso especial.

De algún modo sentía la necesidad de que sus hermanos supieran los insanos sentimientos de Lucy, pero sabiendo la complicidad que Lincoln tenía con ella, quizás fuera un movimiento muy arriesgado. Además, no la había llamado para eso.

—Sigues sin poder hacer las cosas tú sola, Lucy —fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se sentaran en el sofá frente a él.

—Sabe que no puedo hacer nada sin Lincoln y Lynn —se escudó de forma hosca.

—Claro, Lynn es una buena excusa —sonrió con malicia mirándolos a los cuatro—. Escucha, no te invité a venir para poner en evidencia ciertas cosas que hablamos en la consulta, así que me disculpo.

Smith adoptó una pose más relajada, sabiendo que las cosas tomarían un rumbo más aprehensivo. Luan cerró la puerta del salón, dejando que las risas de Bobby y Leni mientras miraban un programa de comedia en la cocina se quedaran allá.

En todo momento Luan no dejó de prestar atención a los rostros de todos allí reunidos. Desde la incertidumbre de sus hermanos hasta la ligera decepción en el rostro del doctor; confiaba plenamente en él, pero su mirada pocas veces la había visto. No quiso pensar que fuera por el aniversario luctuoso de Elaine, pero las fechas de diciembre siempre lo ponían así. Por otro lado, Linc y Lynn se veían alterados, a diferencia de Lucy, que parecía tener miedo.

—Después de que mencionaste a Kenneth Barrow —comenzó el doctor, agarrando su álbum de fotos puesto en la mesita—, decidí ir un poco más allá de mi deber como tu terapeuta. Cuando mencionaste a Skippy en una de nuestras primeras sesiones no pude captarlo, pero luego lo comprendí.

Smith puso el álbum fotográfico abierto en la misma foto donde salía con sus amigos, sosteniendo sus palas en el cementerio. Luan frunció el entrecejo con admiración, sentándose junto a sus hermanos para verlo bien.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el tal Skippy con que hayas sido enterrador? —preguntó Luan con recelo.

— ¿Usted fue enterrador? —preguntó también Lincoln.

—De lujo —musitó Lucy, olvidándose de la importancia de la reunión.

—Solo era cavador de tumbas —contestó el doctor, relajado—. Aunque sí, ese día fui enterrador. De un hombre llamado Alfred Newman, conocido en su trabajo como "Skippy el payaso".

Luan y Lucy alzaron la vista con miedo, mientras que Lynn y Lincoln voltearon a mirarse entre sí, confundidos. Por la mente de Lincoln surgió la pequeña esperanza de que el doctor fuera tan bromista como Luan, pero de inmediato supo que hablaba en serio. Nadie bromearía de algo tan delicado.

—Skippy, como me acaba de informar mi hija —continuó señalando la computadora — no solo murió en 1982, sino que se suicidó.

Lucy se tomó un respiro, estuvo a punto de liberar lo que ella vio en su sueño, pero cuando iba a hablar, Lincoln y Lynn la detuvieron halándola de forma suave por su camiseta. Una severa mirada de miedo por parte de ellos dos le hizo comprender lo que pensaron.

—También mencionaste a alguien más —dijo mirándolos, interpretando su gesto como que lo dejaran continuar—. Kenneth Barrow fue un hombre que murió en un incendio, y no en cualquiera. Sino que fue quien incendió el museo de Royal Woods hace cuarenta años.

— ¡Cuarenta años! —exclamó Lynn con incredulidad, en voz baja.

—John, pero estas cosas son imposibles, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó Luan.

—Sé que son imposibles, lo he pensado bastante y por mucho que trato de encontrar una explicación, lo que digo es que no sé cómo ayudarte, Lucy —dijo por fin, haciendo que los tres hermanos recién llegados alzaran la vista con preocupación—. No sé por qué sueñas con gente muerta de forma tan lúcida. Tampoco sé cómo detenerlo. Me temo que jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera sé si todo lo que ocultas hace más fuerte este impulso o lo disminuye o lo que sea. No puedo ayudarte —volteó a verse con Luan, quien lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza—. Lo siento.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Lucy puede soñar con personas fallecidas?

—No es nada más esto, ¿puedo decirles? —buscaba a Lucy por aprobación, así que la pequeña asintió—. Algunas veces, las personas aparecidas en sus sueños le entregan un artículo que fue de él en vida. El barco de ese niño o el rosario del que me hablaste ayer, por ejemplo.

— ¿Por qué nos ocultaste todo esto, Lucy? —reprochaba la comediante. En ese momento, Lincoln se metió a la conversación.

—Porque ella tampoco sabe lo que sucede —le dijo severamente, tomando de la mano a su hermanita.

—Entiende que esto es muy delicado, Luan —indicó el doctor, tomándole la mano también, para tranquilizarla—. Apenas tiene consciencia de lo que hace, ha tenido estos encuentros desde niña. Nunca supo cómo lidiar con esto.

Todos guardaron silencio, escuchando muy de vez en cuando las voces de Bobby y Leni, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de ellos.

— ¿No hay algún especialista con el que podamos ir? Puede que haya alguien que sepa un poco más que usted del tema. Sin ofender —Lynn rompió el silencio, mirando al doctor con la súplica desbordando de sus ojos.

—A veces lo hablábamos en la facultad, incluso hay libros y temas al respecto. Se le llama "percepción extrasensorial", y consiste que los pacientes pueden saber cosas que otra gente no sabría. Parecido a la adivinación.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Lincoln.

—La prueba se hace con tarjetas que tienen distintas formas dibujadas en ellas —decía el doctor—. Sin embargo, de todas las formas que tienen las tarjetas, tienes la posibilidad de adivinar al menos una. El estudio se ha desestimado por ser cosa de estadística, no de habilidad.

Lucy estuvo en todo momento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, tentando el collar del doctor con sus dedos y cubriéndolo de sudor por el nerviosismo que la embargaba a cada segundo que lo escuchaba hablar. Sin embargo, todo lo que acababa de decirle sonaba tan desesperanzador que todo pareció cubrirse de oscuridad frente a ella; la pesadilla la estaba alcanzando, cada vez la engullía más y más entre sus fauces. Pero ahora, el doctor había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y Lucy no tuvo más opción que mostrar las suyas. Sacó el collar y lo sostuvo frente a él, quien lentamente se fue poniendo pálido y boquiabierto, alzando su mano temblorosa para tomarlo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Luan, identificándolo también.

—Decidí interactuar con mi sueño, tal como usted me dijo —Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, viendo cómo el rostro del doctor se descomponía en terror y angustia—. La mujer que me habló era su esposa, ella me pidió que le entregara esto.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —susurró Smith, para luego levantarse totalmente histérico del sofá, sintiendo el frío metal del collar— ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

El doctor se enojó, su rostro avanzó de la palidez al tono rojizo de la cólera misma, con sus ojos casi desorbitándose y mostrando los dientes en un terrorífico gruñido de enojo. Luan se levantó y lo tomó por el pecho, haciendo que se sentara. Sin darse cuenta, Luan empezó a temblar, pues nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

— ¡John, cálmate!

— ¡Enterré a mi mujer con este collar! ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

— ¡Me lo dio en mi sueño! —gritó Lucy, desesperada y al fin dejando salir su desesperación y angustia— ¡Ella me lo dio! ¡Igual que Jonathan me dio su barco! ¡Igual que el moño de la niña! ¡Igual que el rosario de esa horrenda mujer! ¡ELAINE ME LO DIO! ¡Me pidió que se lo entregara!

Los dos se deshicieron en llanto, pero Lucy buscó refugio en Lynn y Smith en Luan. Tanto el doctor como ella, sonaban más allá de tristes y desesperados. Se sentían atrapados, horrorizados y confundidos. Sus lágrimas y lamentos no hallaban un lugar en las emociones tranquilas o cuando menos comunes en una persona; eran inhumanos y tormentosos, de un dolor que los tres chicos que los veían confundidos jamás llegarían a entender.

—Elaine dijo —continuó diciendo Lucy, apartando la cara del pecho de Lynn— que pudo sentirlo a usted gracias a mí, a que nos involucramos.

—Lucy, no… —trató de reprender Luan, pero fue acallada por Smith.

— ¿Qué más dijo?

—Elaine sintió que tengo cariño por usted, porque me ayuda sin juzgarme —a este punto, Lucy buscaba tranquilizarse, tratando de no moquearle el abrigo a su hermana, mientras sus tres hermanos mayores se veían confundidos—. Me dijo que es un hombre excepcional, pero su angustia no lo deja ser mejor. Ella… sintió su angustia a través de mí. Elaine quiere que sea un mejor hombre, y que sepa… que lo extraña mucho.

Al doctor se le dificultaba respirar, pero no guardaba el llanto. El pecho le dolía, pero la tristeza era peor. Eran tantas emociones para lo que iba del día. Lo siguiente que dijo Lucy fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—No se enoje conmigo, por favor —pidió con voz lastimera, agachando la cabeza—. Perdóneme, doctor. Discúlpeme por hacerle daño, usted no se lo merece. Perdónenme todos ustedes, yo no pedí nacer así. Por favor, yo no quise nacer así.

Lucy quedó devastada, el doctor completamente entristecido al escuchar tal cosa cuando el aniversario de la muerte de Elaine se aproximaba. En tanto, los tres hermanos de Lucy quedaron confundidos, sin saber qué hacer. Por lo pronto, lo único que podían hacer era abrir los brazos para que ellos dos se desahogaran. Debían pensar con cuidado, pero el pesar era demasiado.

—John, ¿quieres que llame a Eli? —le susurró Luan.

El doctor por fin lograba tranquilizarse, aunque sus manos temblaban con pavor. Luan consiguió sentarlo en el sofá y lo abrazó; Smith se dejó hacer, ahogando el llanto en el hombro de Luan y abrazándola también, con fuerza. Escucharlo llorar tan angustiado rompió el corazón de Luan, provocándole el llanto también. Los únicos que quedaron en calma fueron Lynn y Lincoln.

—John, voy a llamarla.

—No —se apresuró en responder—. Ella tiene mucho en que pensar por ahora.

—Pero…

—También nosotros, tu hermana necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle.

Ella no insistió más, solo pudo acunarlo con cuidado para tranquilizarlo. Todavía ni siquiera daban las dos de la tarde, la nieve comenzaba a caer y las cosas no pintaban para bien; estaban a la deriva, sin saber cómo continuar o qué más decir. Solo podían apoyarse y esperar lo mejor.

* * *

 **Cartas Zener:** Tal como el doctor Smith lo dijo, se utilizaron para comprobar si una persona estaba dotada con habilidades parecidas a la adivinación, y también como lo dijo el doctor, es más cuestión de probabilidad que de habilidad.

 **Angus:** Muchas gracias por tu bonito review, amigo, ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero sigas conmigo hasta el final.

 **Y muchas gracias a ustedes, les mando un fuerte abrazo desde atrás de mi pantalla. No solo por las fiestas decembrinas y las cantidades industriales de comida y alcohol que se zamparon (?) sino por seguir conmigo en esta historia que avanza a pasos lentos, pero agigantados ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Por supuesto, aquí termina la segunda parte y como podemos ver, el doctor ya no tiene ninguna duda de los sentimientos de Lucy por su hermano; sin embargo, tengo varias cartas por mostrar todavía, así que estén atentos, porque el segundo interludio vendrá pronto. Hay algunas historias que debemos ver antes de pasar a la tercera parte. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
